Espoir
by Foudre2
Summary: Tyler n'en a pas fini avec Klaus. Et s'il lui tendait un piège et que Klaus soit vraiment mal en point. Seul Caroline, Stefan et Elijah pourront l'aider. Suite à ça ils deviennent amis. Et si la vie de Caroline n'était pas celle que l'on croit ? Et que celle-ci était liée à la famille Mikaelson ? A vous de le découvrir. Klaus/Caroline - Stefan/Rebekah - Elijah/OC - Kol/Bonnie
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dans son manoir, Klaus était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir devant la cheminée. Un verre de Bourbon à la main, il contemplait le feu, et laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de solitude. Elijah était parti depuis quelques jours pour régler quelques affaires, qu'il pouvait gérer seul. Klaus avait refusé de l'accompagner, depuis qu'il avait exilé Tyler de Mystic Falls, sa relation avec Caroline s'était un peu améliorée. Malgré tout, elle restait distante, sûrement dut au départ de Tyler. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de le faire changer d'avis, mais Klaus avait été catégorique : c'est soit il partait, soit il lui arrachait la tête. Elle avait été déçu par sa décision. Elle l'avait soigneusement évité pendant une période puis après réflexion, elle lui avait en quelque sorte pardonné, après tout, Tyler avait voulu le tuer. Klaus aurait pu facilement le retrouver et le tuer mais il avait accepté sa demande, il lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il l'avait écouté et elle l'en remerciait.

Il avait fait cela pour montrer à Caroline qu'il pouvait être indulgent, qu'il n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Qu'il n'était pas ce monstre qu'elle lui avait décrit. Il voulait qu'elle apprenne à le connaître mais vu ses antécédents… cela allait être compliqué. Peut- être plus tard, acceptera- t'elle de voir cette autre facette de lui ? Ensuite pourrait-il lui montrer ce que le monde a à lui offrir ? Cela il l'espérait.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui lui indiquait un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha.

_ « Klaus !» lui fit une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre…

_ « Tyler ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Tu prends un sacré risque en m'appelant ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi suicidaire ».

_ « Oh tu sais, j'aime le risque et puis je ne crains rien, tu ne te lanceras pas à ma poursuite. Tu as fait une promesse » le nargua-t'il

_ «Mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de rompre cette promesse et de te chercher pour arracher ta tête de chiot pitoyable » le menaça Klaus.

_ «Au risque de perdre Caroline ? Non ! Je doute que tu prennes un aussi gros risque ».

_ « Défi-moi alors » lança Klaus, plein d'assurance. Il voulait le faire douter. Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait détruire l'amitié naissante qu'il entretenait avec Caroline, mais il voulait déstabiliser Tyler, et son plan a marché. Après quelques secondes, Tyler reprit la parole.

_ « Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis à Mystic Falls ».

_ « Mais de mieux en mieux, et si tu me donnais l'adresse de ta planque que je te rejoigne ? Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu » lança-t'il moqueur malgré que son sang bouillait en lui.

_ « Intéressant ! Pourquoi pas ?! ». Quel sale prétentieux ! Il bouillonnait de rage, il se vantait alors qu'il pourrait le tuer en deux secondes, si Caroline voyait ça…

_ « J'ai même un cadeau pour toi » enchaîna le jeune hybride. Avant qu'il puisse l'interroger, son portable lui indiqua un nouveau message avec une photo. Il crut crier de rage, sur la photo on pouvait distinguer une femme aux cheveux blonds et ondulés. Elle était attachée par des chaînes, la tête baissée sur son corps meurtri par des blessures et marques de tortures. Le sang de Klaus ne fit qu'un tour : Caroline !

_ « Comment oses-tu porter la main sur Caroline ?! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Lockwood ! claqua-t'il. « Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à elle ?... La seule qui te défend ?! ».

_ « Mais tu n'as pas compris mon pauvre Klaus, si je veux t'atteindre, elle est l'élément qu'il me faut. Tu as des sentiments pour elle, ça crève les yeux ! » dit-il avec dégoût puis ajouta. « Maintenant si tu veux la revoir vivante, rejoins-moi aux ruines des Lockwood et dépêche-toi, il serait dommage que je décide de la mordre… »

_ « Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te promets de te faire endurer toutes les tortures possibles, même dont tu n'as pas idée tellement c'est douloureux. Tu me supplieras de te tuer » cracha Klaus avant de raccrocher.

Il aurait dû tuer Tyler depuis le début. S'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Caroline, il serait d'une telle colère que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, pas même sa famille. Elle était sa raison de vivre, sa part d'humanité qui restait cachée en lui, qu'elle seule arrivait à voir.

Il but cul sec son verre, attrapa sa veste en cuir et partit d'un pas décidé en direction du domaine des Lockwood pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son premier hybride.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois arrivée chez les Lockwood, il s'engouffra directement dans les bois pour rejoindre les ruines. Tyler lui tendait sûrement un piège mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était libérer Caroline coûte que coûte. Il s'en voulait tellement, s'il avait tué Tyler, jamais Caroline ne se serait fait torturer. Il l'avait mis en danger et ça il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Quand il arriva enfin aux ruines, il aperçut Tyler, adossé contre un arbre. Celui-ci se redressa à la vue de l'Originel. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, le regard noir.

_ « Où est-elle Lockwood ?! » s'énerva Klaus.

_ « De qui tu parles ?» se moqua Tyler.

Fou de rage, Klaus le saisit par le cou, le soulevant de terre.

_ « Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois Tyler, dis-moi où est Caroline ! »

_ « Tu…Tu es tellement pré...visible ! » articula-t'il faiblement en ricanant. Surpris Klaus le relâcha, son corps retombant mollement sur le sol. Pourquoi riait-il ? Cela augmenta la colère de l'hybride.

_ « Où est-elle ?! » cria-t'il

_ « Elle n'a jamais été en danger ». Il siffla et quelques instants après, une jeune femme arriva de nulle part, à sa suite plusieurs hommes : des loups.

_ « Tu vois, ton souci c'est que malgré les efforts que tu fais pour ne pas montrer que Caroline a de l'importance pour toi, tu montres l'inverse. Elle ! » en désignant une jeune femme. « Tysha, m'a servi d'appât en se faisant passer pour Caroline. Elles ont un air de ressemblance tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Klaus ne répondit pas. Et Tyler continua.

_ « Tu as pris tout ce qui mettait le plus cher, ma mère, mes amis, et même Caroline, assez idiote pour commencer à tomber sous ton charme quelconque ». Est-ce vrai ? Caroline commençait-elle à avoir des sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait du mal à y croire, même si elle ne le repoussait moins, elle n'essayait pas de le connaître…

_ « Et je vais me servir de ton point faible... Elle ! » déclara Tyler

Les loups s'étaient rapprochés, une vingtaine au moins, sûrement une meute. Klaus remarqua également la présence de certains de ses hybrides libérés de son asservissement. La colère de l'hybride augmenta de plus belle.

_ « Et que comptes-tu faire ? Me tuer ? » fit-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

_ « C'est exactement ça ! » fit le jeune hybride déterminé.

_ « Et tu serais prêt à mettre la vie de tes amis, la tienne et celle de Caroline en jeu ?! » se scandalisa-t'il. « Tu ferais passer ta vengeance avant elle ?! ».

_ « Elena et la bande cherchent à te tuer depuis le début et je suis sûr que Caroline comprendra que ton fléau doit prendre fin, et qu'il faut faire quelques sacrifices ».

_ « Tu t'étonnes que Caroline se rapproche de moi » lança Klaus.

_ « Cela suffit ! » hurla-t'il et il fit un signe de la main. Deux hybrides se lancèrent à l'assaut. Klaus intercepta le premier et le lança percuter un arbre qui lui explosa le dos. Puis il attrapa le deuxième, plongea sa main directement dans sa cage thoracique et lui arracha brusquement le cœur.

_ « C'est tout ce que vous avez ? » les nargua-t'il en ouvrant les bras en signe de défi. « J'attends » avec son fameux sourire narquois.

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel, c'était le moment. Il regarda Klaus avec une lueur de vainqueur, ce qui perturba Klaus. Quelle idée avait-il en tête ? Tyler regarda les hommes qui l'entouraient et ils commencèrent à se transformer. La pleine lune ? Klaus leva lui aussi les yeux…Oui c'était bien la pleine lune. La situation allait sûrement se compliquer. Les hommes se tordaient de douleur, laissant leurs os craquaient un par un, les faisant hurler de douleur. Pour à la fin, laisser place à une meute de loups. Klaus se transforma à son tour pour leur faire face. Ses os et ses membres se tordaient également. Ses cris perçants le silence de la forêt. Il s'était peu de fois transformé, la douleur restait la même : insupportable et incessante.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Klaus apparut sous la forme d'un magnifique loup blanc. Il se posta majestueusement devant ses ennemis, les crocs apparents, prêt à l'attaque.

Les loups se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui, essayant par tous les moyens de le mordre. Klaus en esquiva quelques uns en les projetant loin, brisant le cou de plusieurs. Il avait pour le moment l'avantage, ce qui énerva Tyler qui fit signe aux hybrides restés en arrière. Les concernés prirent alors des fusils et prient pour cible le loup blanc. Plusieurs seringues contenant de la verveine atteignirent l'Originel qui hurla à l'impact. Le poison commençait déjà à se propager dans son corps, essayant de réduire au silence ses capacités vampiriques.

L'Originel vacilla un peu puis reprit ses esprit sous le coup d'un nouvel assaut. Il brisa le cou de plusieurs loups, leurs arrachant également leur cœur. Mais les nombreuses morsures que lui infligeaient ses ennemis commencer à l'affaiblir. Son corps avait une forte dose d'aconit et de verveine. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer. Trois loups se jetèrent en même temps sur lui, le clouant au sol en le mordant au cou et aux pattes. Son esprit commençait à divaguer, il se dit que s'était peut-être la fin, il avait vécu pendant 1000 ans, il avait vu tellement de choses, de cultures mais il avait manqué le plus important : sa famille. Elijah était en affaires mais il savait qu'il ne restait avec lui que pour retrouver sa rédemption. Rebekah est parti loin de lui, ne supportant plus son sal caractère. Henrick, lui était mort par sa faute. Et pour finir, il n'avait même pas réussi à sauver Kol, son petit frère. Bien que casse-pied, il l'aimait tellement. Il était maintenant seul et il avait détruit sa famille en voulant la protéger. Elle serait peut-être plus heureuse sans lui. Il avait abandonné l'envie de lutter. Tyler avait gagné…

Tyler s'approcha du loup blanc avec dans sa main le pieu en chêne blanc. Il se posta juste devant Klaus.

_ « Le pieu en chêne blanc, la seule arme capable de te tuer et qui est entre mes mains. Tu as perdu Klaus ! ».

Klaus, lui, ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié ne voulant lui donner aucune satisfaction. Il se préparait au coup fatal quand le visage de Caroline apparut. Il se remémora chaque trait de son visage, sa bouche qu'il voulait toucher, ses yeux bleus qui lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était lumineuse, unique et elle allait mourir à sa suite…Non ! Il secoua la tête à cette idée, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle avait tellement de choses à découvrir. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir fait manquer cette chance. Il devait la protéger !

Ce fut un électrochoc. Alors que Tyler commençait à plonger le pieu droit sur son cœur, Klaus utilisa sa rapidité et ses dernières forces pour faire basculer les loups sur lui. Il en cloua un au sol et lui arracha la tête, ensuite il attrapa le deuxième, lui donnant un puissant coup de pattes et lui brisa le cou. Voyant cette scène, le troisième loup ainsi que le reste des hybrides prirent la fuite. Ils furent suivits de peu par Tyler, un goût amer de défaite l'entourait et se jura mentalement de revenir tuer l'Hybride Originel.

Quand le loup eut fini avec sa dernière victime, il poussa un long hurlement. Son pelage blanc avant, n'était plus que d'un rouge vif. Du sang coulait de ses blessures. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retransforma et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapitre 3

lalichou : Merci pour ta review, contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^. Je ne pense pas faire revenir Kol, désolé. A bientôt.

Camille : Merci :D voici la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses .

yaya : Oui je n'aime pas les histoires qui s'arrêtent alors ne t'inquiète pas je la continu ^^. Merci que ce chapitre t'es plu : ) , et bien sûr que c'est Caroline, il nous faut du Klaroline ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Il faisait nuit quand Klaus reprit quelque peu connaissance, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue. Il essaya d'atteindre son portable dans sa poche, il réussit avec difficulté et composa le dernier numéro. Il commençait à divaguer quand il entendit une voix familière.

_ « Klaus ?! Non mais tu es sérieux là ?! » fit-elle d'une voix enrouée avec une pointe de colère. « Il est 4h15 du matin …. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

_ « Ca…Caroline » marmonna-t'il

_ « Klaus ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle. Mais Klaus ne répondit pas, ce qui augmenta la peur de la vampire. Quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Klaus ! Répond-moi » cria-t'elle. Cela eu l'effet de le réveiller.

_ « Les ruines… » chuchota-t'il puis sombra.

_ « Les ruines ? Quelles ruines ? Klaus ? Klaus ? ». Elle raccrocha. De quelles ruines parlait-il ? Elle se leva et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt. Les seules ruines qu'elle connaissait étaient les ruines familiales Lockwood. Etait-il là-bas ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle saisit sa veste en cuir et sortit de sa maison. Elle partit à vitesse vampirique sur le lieu.

A son tour, elle entra dans la forêt. En utilisant ses pouvoirs de vampire, elle n'écouta aucun bruit, aucune agitation. Mais où était-il ?

Elle entendit le faible son d'un cœur, elle regarda les alentours. Elle utilisa ses sens, les battements venaient en direction du nord, des ruines Lockwood. Plus elle avançait, plus une odeur familière lui titillait les narines : loup-garou. Il y en avait même plusieurs. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit l'odeur de Klaus, mais également celle d'un autre …Tyler !

Elle se figea : Klaus et Tyler ensemble, là elle avait vraiment peur. Mais qu'est-ce que Tyler faisait là ? Il devait rester loin de Mystic Falls pour ne pas se faire tuer. Elle était tellement en colère, elle avait tant de fois insisté auprès de Klaus pour qu'il le laisse vivre… Après qu'il l'ait trompé avec Hayley, elle l'avait quand même protégé de Klaus, utilisant son intérêt pour elle pour le sauver. Elle avait honte… Maintenant, il se jetait littéralement dans la gueule du loup. Mais quel abruti !

C'est d'un pas furieux mais anxieux qu'elle se dirigea vers les ruines. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle découvrit plusieurs corps d'hybrides et de loups au sol, les cœurs arrachés, avec même pour certains d'énormes traces de morsures. L'odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Elle dut faire plusieurs exercices de respirations pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Caroline marcha entre les corps, essayant d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer et là, elle le vit, allongé à quelques mètres d'elle : Klaus !

Elle se précipita sur lui et s'accroupit. Elle essaya de le retourner. Une fois fait, Caroline fut choquée. Son corps avait pris une teinte grise, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, des traces de morsures parsemaient son corps. Il était également recouvert de sang. Caroline ferma les yeux pour se calmer et posa ses mains sur le visage de Klaus.

_ « Klaus… Klaus, c'est moi Caroline, réveille-toi !».

Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche mais elle fut aussitôt plaquée contre un arbre. Son agresseur avait les crocs sortis et ses pupilles étaient dorées : un hybride. Il s'approcha d'elle, reniflant son cou et atteignit son oreille. Elle avait tellement peur et s'il la mordait … Seul le sang de Klaus pourrait la guérir mais là il ne serait pas en état pour la sauver.

_ « Tu commets une grave erreur en l'aidant Caroline » lui susurra-t'il. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? « Tu aurais dû rester chez toi. Klaus doit mourir et ceux qui se mettent à travers de notre chemin subiront le même sort ».

Elle était effrayée, il allait la tuer. Caroline aurait dû appeler Stefan plus tôt au lieu de jouer les aventurières dans des bois infestés de loups et d'hybrides. L'hybride resserra encore plus sa prise sur le cou de Caroline et commençait à se transformer. Mais Caroline remarqua que ses pupilles passaient du dorée au marron… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle l'observa plus attentivement et elle aperçut une énorme morsure de loup sur son ventre. Le venin devait faire effet, il fallait en profiter. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle le poussa. L'hybride se retrouva accroupi sous l'effet de surprise. La vampire utilisa sa vitesse pour se mettre derrière lui et lui brisa la nuque. Le corps inerte de l'hybride tomba au sol.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se retourna vers Klaus et attrapa son portable.

_ « Caroline ? Ça va ? » fit la voix de son ami.

_ « Stefan ! On a un gros problème… ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? » fit-il inquiet.

_ « C'est Klaus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a dû se battre avec des loups et là il est vraiment mal … Il faut que tu viennes m'aider Stefan ».

_ « D'accord, où es-tu ? »

_ « Aux ruines des Lockwood, s'il te plait dépêches-toi » le supplia-t'elle de peur qu'un autre loup se réveille et décide de la tuer.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas Care, j'arrive ! » déclara-t'il.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos réactions ? ^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

Odessa : Merci pour tes reviews ! Contente que la scène de bataille t'ait plu. Non je ne vais pas mettre Kol dans cette fanfiction, désolé. Ah voilà ta réponse : un nouveau chapitre. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Carabes : Merci pour tes messages, cela fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié. Oui Klaus et Stefan sont toujours amis malgré toutes leurs embrouilles ) Moi aussi j'adore leur amitié et ils se ressemblent tellement. Je ferais des scènes Klefan )

yaya : Salut ^^ Oui mdr je le fais un peu souffrir, mais comme tu dis heureusement que Caroline est là ). Voila un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ^^

lalichou : Merci ^^ J'aimerai bien inclure Kol mais je n'arrive pas à lui trouver une place dans cette fanfic :/. Voila un chapitre dis-moi tes impressions.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Au bout de 10 minutes, Stefan arriva sur les lieux et put se rendre compte de l'ampleur du problème. Il aperçut Caroline au-dessus d'un homme à l'apparence mort. Il se rapprocha et se figea : Klaus !

Caroline releva la tête et se tourna vers son ami, le visage apeuré et quelques larmes au bord des yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

_ « Caroline ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t'il.

_ «Je… Je n'en sais rien Stefan. Klaus m'a appelé et m'a dit de venir ici. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, et je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Oh Stefan ! Il a l'air mort… Il faut faire quelque chose ! On doit le sauver » déclara-t'elle.

_ «Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas ». Il regarda Klaus, il était dans un état critique. Il ferait évidemment tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver mais cela aller être difficile. Vu son état, il était une cible facile pour ses ennemis. Il fallait le mettre en lieu sûr, le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

_ «Caroline prend ses jambes et moi je le porte par les bras. On va l'emmener jusqu'à ma voiture, d'accord ? ». Elle acquiesça.

Une fois à la voiture, ils le placèrent sur la banquette arrière et eux s'installèrent à l'avant.

_ «On va l'emmener chez toi » lui annonça Stefan. Elle se retourna vers lui avec incompréhension. « Il ne risque rien chez toi, la pension et celui des Mikaelson sont trop visités… ». Elle acquiesça. Il fallait mieux faire comme ça, personne n'irait le chercher chez elle. Et de plus, aucun vampire ou hybrides ne pourraient entrer dans sa maison.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Stefan, lui, pensait à la façon de sauver Klaus. Ils auraient sûrement besoin d'aide.

Malgré toutes les choses que Klaus avait commis depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir : c'était son ami. Malgré sa noirceur, il avait vu une autre partie de lui dans les années 20. Il était drôle, attentionné, il mettait l'ambiance partout où ils allaient. Klaus restait Klaus mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il fallait juste apprendre à le connaître et le laisser se dévoiler à son rythme. Et Stefan en était convaincu, depuis que Klaus avait rencontré Caroline, il avait revu dans ses yeux son ancien ami. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait le sauver, mettre à la lumière cette part d'humanité qui attendait patiemment.

Caroline quant à elle pensait comme son ami, elle devait le sauver. Il s'était montré gentil avec elle, il l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises.

Elle aimerait qu'il soit moins sanguinaire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le changer. Mais elle voulait revoir cette humanité qui ne se manifestait qu'en sa présence.

Elle n'imaginait pas un monde sans Klaus, bien qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas elle s'était attachée à l'hybride : sa présence autour d'elle, son regard lorsqu'elle était proche de lui, ses cadeaux, même son mauvais caractère lui manquerait aussi.

Ils étaient en quelque sorte amis même s'il aurait aimé plus. Et comme elle le disait « une personne capable d'aimer, est capable d'être sauvé ! » et elle avait la ferme intention de respecter cette devise.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la maison des Forbes, Stefan porta le corps de Klaus jusqu'à l'intérieur.

_ « Emmène-le jusqu'à ma chambre » fit Caroline, Stefan hocha la tête. Il posa Klaus sur le lit de Caroline. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré.

_ « Caroline, vas chercher toutes tes poches de sang ! » lui ordonna-t'il. Elle se précipita jusqu'au sous-sol, ouvrit son congélateur et prit toutes les poches de sang qu'elle avait.

_ « Stefan ! »dit-elle en revenant dans sa chambre « Il ne me reste que 5 poches de sang, il va lui en falloir d'autres ».

_ « Nous irons en chercher à l'hôpital », puis après quelques minutes il fit « Je vais l'appeler ».

Caroline comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait et acquiesça. Une personne en plus ne sera pas de refus. Stefan partit en bas. Pendant ce temps, Caroline commença à nettoyer le visage de Klaus qui était recouvert de sang, de terre et de sueur.


	5. Chapitre 5

yaya : Gagné c'est Elijah, voilà la suite, bisou

Carabes : désolé si mes chapitres sont trop courts, je vais essayer de les rallonger. En voilà un nouveau

lalichou : C'est une bonne idée mais je ne pense pas trop inclure Kol, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. T'inquiètes je parlerai de lui. Mais pourquoi pas dans une deuxième fanfic ) A bientôt.

Odessa : Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci et désolé, je vais faire des chapitres plus longs, bisou.

Hlne59 : Merci pour tes précédents commentaires ! Oui j'essaye de suivre les mêmes caractères que les personnages. J'espère que oui Klaus n'oublie pas son amitié avec des personnages de Vampire Diaries. Contente que ma fiction te plaise, et elle sera principalement sur du Klaroline, pour ton grand plaisir )

Alina : Merci pour tes reviews ^^ T'inquiètes, je ne le ferai pas mourir, juste un peu souffrir ). Voilà la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

En bas, Stefan avait essayé de joindre Elijah à plusieurs reprises, mais l'Originel n'avait jamais daigné répondre.

_ « C'est bien le moment de ne pas répondre » pensa Stefan.

Il essaya encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où …

_ « Nicklaus ! Je suis en pleine réunion, j'espère que c'est vraiment urgent ! ».

_ « Elijah, c'est Stefan ».

_ « M. Salvatore?! Comment avez-vous eu le téléphone de mon frère? Où est-il ? » demanda l'Originel.

_ « Justement c'est à son sujet. Nous avons un problème, et nous avons vraiment besoin de vous ! ».

_ « Que se passe-t'il ? » s'inquiéta-t'il.

_ « Nous avons trouvé Klaus inconscient dans la forêt, et là, il est entre la vie et la mort ».

_ « Qui a-fait cela ? » demanda Elijah qui commençait à s'énerver.

_ « Des loups-garous. Je vous expliquerai plus en détails quand vous serez là » répliqua le vampire.

_ « Où dois-je vous retrouver ? ».

_ « Chez Caroline ».

_ « D'accord, je serai là-bas dans 2 heures » fit Elijah avant de raccrocher aussi sec.

Stefan était soulagé, Elijah était connu pour être l'Originel le plus sage, loyal et dévoué surtout envers sa famille. Il ne laisserait pas Klaus dans cet état. Il trouvera un moyen de le sauver, ça Stefan en était convaincu.

Il retourna auprès de Caroline, qui trempait un gant dans une bassine d'eau pour ensuite le reposer sur le front de l'hybride.

_ « Sa température a augmenté » fit-elle en posant une main sur le front de l'hybride puis sur sa joue.

_ « D'accord… Care va préparer un bain glacé, il faut faire baisser sa fièvre ». Elle s'exécuta puis revint dans la chambre et surprit Stefan en train de déshabiller l'Originel.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! ».

_ « Faut bien le débarrasser de ses vêtements pour le mettre dans le bain ».

_ « Tu as de la chance qu'il soit inconscient » se moqua-t'elle en se rapprochant pour l'aider.

Elle lui retira la chemise ainsi que ses chaussures. Stefan lui retira le jean. Et là, ils remarquèrent des blessures et morsures sur tout le corps de l'hybride. Ils étaient choqués par ce spectacle. Le combat avait dû être violent. Caroline était figée, était-elle choquée de voir tant de blessures sur son corps ou de voir le corps presque nu de Klaus ? Malgré son état, il était magnifique. Son corps était musclé et bien taillé. Elle fit un énorme effort pour rendormir son côté vampirique qui voulait lui sauter dessus.

Stefan avait remarqué le trouble chez la jeune vampire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de l'Originel. Ressentait-elle de vrais sentiments pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, il comprenait que Caroline cache ses sentiments, il avait fait tant de mal. De plus, elle ne ferait pas ça à ses amis.

Malgré ça, il espérait que Caroline tente sa chance. L'Originel n'était pas méchant au fond. Il voulait qu'elle aussi voie cet homme, cet ami qu'il avait connu dans les années 20.

Il reprit ses esprits et porta Klaus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le posa dans la baignoire qu'avait préparée Caroline. Toujours inconscient, Klaus ne ressentit pas la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Stefan et Caroline s'installèrent à côté de lui.

* * *

Pendant plus d'une heure, le corps de Klaus fut plongé dans l'eau froide. Sa fièvre avait quelque peu chuté. Ils le sortirent de l'eau, Caroline voulait soigner les plaies de Klaus. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son corps autant meurtri. Une fois de retour sur le lit de Caroline, elle descendit en bas pour ramener la trousse de secours. Comme quoi cela pouvait toujours servir même pour un vampire. Elle l'ouvrit et saisit un flacon d'alcool pour désinfecter les blessures et sortit également des compresses et bandages.

Soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Caroline et Stefan se regardèrent et Stefan lui fit signe qu'il allait voir l'identité du visiteur.

Il descendit les marches et une fois dans le couloir de l'entrée, il aperçut Elijah planté devant la porte. Soulagé ? Oui, Stefan l'était. Il ouvrit la porte à l'Originel.

_ « Elijah ! Content de vous voir ».

_ « Moi aussi M. Salvatore ! Où est Nicklaus ? » demanda Elijah.

_ « Il est en haut dans la chambre de Caroline ». Elijah partit à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la chambre et resta figé sur le pas de la porte.

_ « Nicklaus… » fut le seuls mot qu'il put sortir. Son frère était salement amoché. Des blessures de loups-garous sur tout le corps, un teint très pale… Une colère surgit en lui, il était l'aîné, il devait protéger sa famille. Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça, le paieront de leurs vies. Personne ne touchait à sa famille sans s'attirer ses foudres.

Caroline se tourna vers l'Originel et lui fit un timide sourire. Cela sortit Elijah de sa torpeur.

_ «Mlle Forbes » fit-il simplement.

_ «Elijah ».

Il commença à s'approcher et s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur la joue de son frère.

_ «Nicklaus ? ». Pas de réponse. Il n'écoutait que de faibles battements de son cœur.

_ « Il est inconscient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant » l'informa Caroline.

L'Originel tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il la voyait en train de verser de l'alcool sur une compresse et de la poser sur une des plaies. Quand la compresse entra en contact avec la peau de Klaus, celui-ci sursauta.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent et se sourirent. Il est réveillé ! Stefan qui était resté en retrait se rapprocha et se posta à côté d'Elijah. Klaus fit quelques grimaces et ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

_ « Mon frère ! » se réjouit Elijah. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Klaus ne répondit pas à sa question, mais après quelques secondes il demanda.

_ « Où est Henrick Elijah ? ». Son frère fut confus, pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Surtout qu'Henrick était un sujet sensible, surtout pour Klaus.

_ « Henrick… Henrick n'est plus parmi nous Nicklaus depuis un moment » dit-il difficilement.

Quelques larmes glissèrent le long des joues de l'hybride. Et soudain, il se calma et regarda autour de lui, puis ses mains. Il regarda son frère.

_ « Pourquoi suis-je attaché mon frère ? » s'enquit-il inquiet et confus. Les trois vampires se regardèrent confus également, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Klaus regarda Stefan. « Père ? », puis Caroline « Mère ? Détachez-moi s'il vous plaît mère… »

_ « Klaus, c'est moi Caroline ! ». Klaus commença à hurler et à se plier en deux. Cette scène n'était pas inconnue aux yeux de l'Originel… La transformation de Klaus, quand ils avaient découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. La voix de son frère le sortit de ses souvenirs.

_ « Père, Elijah… S'il vous plaît détachez-moi. J'ai mal ». Il parlait à Mikael, Elijah et Esther comme s'ils étaient dans cette pièce. C'était vraiment étrange. Les trois vampires ne savaient pas quoi faire. Klaus reprit son monologue. « Un loup-garou ? » fit-il surpris. « Non, je ne savais pas, je vous assure père ! S'il vous plaît, libérez-moi. Je ne vous causerai plus aucun tort. Père ?... Elijah ? » demanda-t'il en implorant son frère du regard.

_ « Nicklaus, ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu n'es pas attaché. Père et mère sont morts » tenta-t'il en essayant d'attraper la main de son frère pour le ramener à la réalité. Mais Klaus se débâtit et cria de douleur. Il se tourna vers Caroline qui avait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle aperçut de la peur dans son regard.

_ « Mère » implora-t'il « Ne faites pas ça. Je vous promets de faire aucun mal, s'il vous plaît » pleura-t'il. Caroline pleura elle aussi, elle n'aimait pas le voir apeuré et impuissant. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

_ « Klaus, reviens vers nous s'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas réel ». Mais aucun de ses mots ne le percutèrent.

_ « Mère, pitié ! Je vous en prie aidez-moi ! Non ! ». Il criait encore plus fort. Esther devait être en train de faire le sort pour cacher son côté loup-garou. Les cris et la douleur devenant insoutenable pour Elijah, il brisa d'un coup sec le cou de son jeune frère.


	6. Chapitre 6

Navirina : Comme tu dis, Klaus n'est pas méchant. Ce qui m'a plu dans Vampire Diaries, c'est la façon de montrer que les méchants n'en sont pas dans le fond, c'est la vie et les autres qui les ont rendus comme ça. Klaus est un bel exemple… Je pense que Caroline est l'une des personnes qui peut l'aider. Sinon merci pour ta review et j'aime beaucoup ta fanfic crossover La reine des neiges/ Les 5 légendes/ Dragons ^^

yaya : Salut ^^ Oui je te l'accorde ce chapitre était intense, avec ses hallucinations j'ai voulu exploiter un évènement marquant, douloureux de sa vie et je me suis souvenue de sa transformation. Dans ce nouveau chapitre je le décris mieux à travers Elijah. Merci pour ta review et dis-moi ce que tu en penses de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Elijah s'était réfugié dans le salon, voir le corps de son frère était trop dur. Il lui avait brisé la nuque. Quand Klaus sera rétabli, il ne va sûrement pas apprécier ce qu'il allait apprendre. Mais Elijah s'en moquait, il subirait les foudres de son frère s'il le fallait mais il n'avait pu le laisser dans cet état : pleurer, implorer et se tordre de douleur.

Il se rappelait cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Peu après que leurs parents les aient transformé en vampires, leurs soifs de sang avaient pris le dessus. Kol, Finn et Rebekah étaient les premiers à s'être rendu au village, tuant, suçant jusqu'à la dernière goutte ce nouveau nectar qui leur était vital maintenant : le sang.

Elijah et Klaus restaient en arrière, luttant contre le monstre qui envahissait peu à peu leur corps. Malgré leurs volontés, le démon prit le dessus.

Cette nuit là, ils avaient presque tué la totalité du village. Les rares survivants avaient réussi à s'enfuir à travers les bois. Un nouveau prédateur venait de voir le jour.

En rentrant chez eux, Klaus s'était plié de douleurs, il hurlait. Elijah avait ordonné à ses frères et sœur de rentrer et d'avertir leur parent. Il s'était ensuite accroupi et avait saisi le visage de son jeune frère, essayant de le rassurer. Que leur mère allait arriver pour le soigner. C'était étrange, depuis leur transformation ils étaient plus forts, plus rapides. Leur mère leur avait appris qu'ils ne seraient plus vulnérables aux maladies, à la mort. Ils étaient immortels.

Et pourtant son petit frère souffrait le martyre sous ses yeux. Il avait peur de le perdre, déjà que la mort d'Henrick avait été dure, alors s'il perdait son petit frère préféré, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir.

Il remarqua que les yeux de Nicklaus ne cessaient de changer de couleur, passant d'un bleu clair à de l'or pur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il entendit son père et sa mère arrivaient derrière lui. Ils observèrent Klaus. Mikael se rapprocha, saisit sans douceur le visage de son fils. Il remarqua également le changement de ses pupilles. Le visage de Mikael s'assombrit d'un coup, et lâcha brutalement le visage de Klaus. Il se mit à hurler sur sa femme. Elle lui avait été infidèle et de plus avec un loup.

Elijah regardait la scène impuissant. Il regardait un coup ses parents se jetant l'un à l'autre des reproches et injures, et un coup son frère enfin son demi-frère.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle mais il avait décidé de continuer à aimer et à protéger ce garçon : son petit frère. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, ils avaient grandi ensemble et continueraient d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

Après tout Nicklaus n'y était pour rien lui.

Il était en train de muter, il devait agir. Il se rapprocha de ses parents. Il les interrompit, se recevant des regards noirs par chacun.

Il leur avait demandé de faire quelque, de le sauver. Esther et Mikael se regardèrent et prirent une décision. Mikael porta le corps de Klaus jusqu'à un arbre et demanda à son fils de l'attacher avec des cordes. Elijah hésita, pourquoi l'attacher ? Mikael redonna l'ordre à son fils le voyant immobile.

Il demanda ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Mikael avait craché que son bâtard de frère n'était qu'une abomination de la nature et qu'ils devaient le neutraliser. Esther ajouta que grâce à la magie, elle allait endormir son côté loup-garou et qu'il irait mieux après. Mikael secoua la tête à cette phrase.

Quelque peu rassuré, Elijah commença à attacher son frère au tronc de l'arbre. Klaus releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était ligoté. Il avait alors demandé de le libérer. Mikael lui avait répondu froidement qu'il n'était qu'une erreur, qu'il ne devrait pas exister et qu'ils allaient éradiquer le monstre qui était en lui.

Elijah se souvient encore du regard suppliant et apeuré de son frère. Il lui avait demandé de le libérer, il criait de douleur. Elijah le regardait les larmes aux yeux, il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir et encore moins prisonnier surtout à cause de lui… Il hésita de nouveau mais son père ragea, lui ordonnant de lui obéir. Et comme toujours, il avait obéi au détriment de Nicklaus…

Son frère l'avait supplié encore, lui, sa mère et son père. Esther avait psalmodié des paroles d'une langue étrangère. Le vent s'était intensifié faisant virevolter les longs cheveux bruns de la sorcière Originelle.

Tout le long du rituel, Klaus n'avait cessé de hurler de douleur, et de supplier de le libérer, de le laisser tranquille, qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne.

Et d'un coup tout fut silencieux, la sorcière avait réussi, elle avait emprisonné pour toujours le côté loup-garou de son fils. Klaus lui avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Cela avait été l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Jamais Elijah ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir trahi son frère.

_ « Elijah ? ». Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Caroline qui lui tendait une tasse de café. Il la remercia d'un faible sourire et saisit la tasse. La jeune vampire alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'Elijah. Stefan à côté d'elle, était lui aussi dans ses pensées.

_ « Mlle Forbes, M. Salvatore, j'aimerai savoir comment vous avez trouvé mon frère et qui lui a fait ça ?! ».

_ « Eh bien… » commença Caroline « Il était tard dans la nuit quand j'ai reçu un appel de Klaus. Il marmonnait, il m'a parlé de ruines, puis ne m'a plus répondu. Les seules ruines que je connaisse sont celles de la famille de Tyler ».

_ « M. Lockwood ! » coupa Elijah, Caroline acquieça. Elijah connaissait bien la relation entre Nicklaus et M. Lockwood. Ils avaient dû encore se chercher.

_ « Quand je suis arrivée aux ruines, il y avait une forte odeur de loup-garou, j'ai trouvé plusieurs corps sans vies et pas très loin celui de Klaus. Quand je me suis rapprochée, il était déjà inconscient ».

_ « Pensez-vous que Tyler soit impliqué ? » demanda l'Originel.

_ « Certainement, il y avait son odeur. Il était toujours en colère contre Klaus avant son départ. Il ne devait pas revenir, sinon Klaus le tuait… Il a une telle haine envers lui. Je suis vraiment désolée Elijah » dit-elle sincèrement.

_ « Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser » la rassura l'Originel.

Stefan décida d'intervenir.

_ « Et pour Klaus ? Comme fait-on ? ».

_ « J'ai au cours de ma longue vie pu voir les effets des morsures de loup-garou. Elles sont très dangereuses, même pour mon frère si la quantité est importante. Et à ce que j'ai pu observer les morsures étaient nombreuses ».

_ « Vous pouvez également rajouter l'énorme dose de verveine qu'il a dû absorber… » rajouta Stefan, et précisa devant le regard interrogateur de l'Originel. « Quand j'ai rejoint Caroline, j'ai pu voir des seringues qui selon l'odeur contenaient de la verveine ».

Le visage d'Elijah se crispa de colère, ceux qui aient fait ça ne s'en sortiraient pas vivant ! Il se frotta le visage, essayant d'évaluer les chances de Klaus.

_ « D'accord… Alors c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais. Je ne sais pas quel effet le mélange de ces deux poisons peut avoir sur lui, mais il ne doit pas être bon … ».

_ « Et si on le drainait ? Les poisons devraient évacuer son corps » proposa Caroline.

_ « J'ai peur que si on le draine son corps ne tienne pas sans sang, même si on lui fait boire des poches » lui répondit Stefan.

_ « Je ne connais aucun remède, le seul moyen que nous ayons est de lui faire boire autant de sang que nécessaire et essayer des bains glacés pour baisser sa fièvre. Avec le temps, le sang devrait normalement purifier son système ».

Ils acquiescèrent, cela allait être long mais ils feraient tout pour le sauver.

_ « Elijah ? Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Des hallucinations ? » s'enquit le vampire.

_ « En effet ! Et tant qu'il sera dans cet état, cela continuera » souffla-t'il.

_ « Et on peut rien faire pour les arrêter ? » demanda Caroline.

_ « Hélas non… Le seul moyen de les stopper est que l'aconit et la verveine ne soient plus dans son sang ».

Après un long silence Elijah reprit la parole.

_ « Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais puis-je compter sur votre discrétion. Personne ne doit savoir que Nicklaus est ici et qu'il est blessé. J'ai peur que nos ennemis en profitent pour tenter de nous nuire… ».

_ « Bien sûr ! » affirma Caroline, et rajouta en se tournant vers son ami « Il faudrait éviter de le dire à ton frère et Elena également ».

_ « Tu as raison Care, Damon est toujours remonté après ce que Klaus a fait subir à Elena. Il serait capable de tenter quelque chose ».

_ « Vous pensez vraiment que votre frère s'en prendrait à Nicklaus, vous êtes de sa lignée ! » s'offusqua Elijah.

_ « Comme vous l'avez dit, il ne faut prendre aucun risque ». Il ne savait pas ce que ferait son frère s'il apprenait pour Klaus. Il pourrait le tuer par pure vengeance et mettre en même temps leurs vies en danger. Au moins à ses yeux Elena serait hors de danger.

_ « Il faudrait également protéger votre maison, en cas d'attaque d'éventuel. Caroline pourriez-vous demander à votre amie Mlle Bennett de faire un sort » demanda l'Originel.

_ « Bonnie ? Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à une de vos sorcières ? ».

_ « Bien qu'elles me soient loyales, elles sont puissantes et elles pourraient s'allier aux sorcières qui ont une dent contre Nicklaus. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque… Et de plus, si mon frère meurt, vous aussi… Elle devrait accepter ».

_ « Elle ne laissera jamais une telle chose se produire » fit Caroline « Je l'appellerai ».

Elijah la remercia. Bonnie Bennett était une grande sorcière, d'une puissante lignée. Malgré son jeune âge, il ne doutait pas de sa puissance. Espérons qu'elle leur vienne en aide.


	7. Chapitre 7

Maraille: Merci ! ) ravie qu'elle te plaise. Oui Klaus va avoir quelque hallucination, il y aura une rencontre Caroline/ Tyler. Désolé d'avoir était aussi longue… Donne-moi ton opinion pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

Carabes : T'inquiètes pas grave ) Oui Klaus va s'en sortir après tout comme il le dit : il est la créature la plus puissance sur cette Terre ^^

Hlne59 : T'inquiètes je comprends ^^ désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre… Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ^^

Alina : Merci ^^ Je ne sais pas trop encore comment et qui va chercher Tyler ou le laisser de côté… J'avais l'idée que Caroline arrive à le convaincre de le laisser vivant mais à voir mdr.

Odessa : Oui Bonnie va bien les aider mais je n'ai pas fait de dialogue pour son passage. En gros mon idée est de ne pas trop inclure Bonnie au profit d'une autre sorcière mais j'en dis pas plus suspense )

yaya : Ravie que les flashbacks t'ont plu, j'en ai prévu encore plein d'autre et en voici un autre dans ce chapitre. Voici la suite, bis ^^

Navirina : Moi non plus c'est comme Damon et Stefan, c'est une paire ^^ T'inquiètes je ne vais pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps ^^ désolé pour cette attente :/ laisse-moi une petite review.

* * *

**Me revoilà après des mois… Désolé pour cette longue attente… J'étais partie sur une autre fanfiction, sur le dessin animé Dragons. Et je tenais vraiment à la finir avant de reprendre celle-ci. Me revoilà avec une suite et de nouvelles idées pour cette fanfiction. Je tiens à la finir jusqu'au bout même si cela prendra du temps ou non ! : )**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître. Caroline était seule à la maison et s'occupait à préparer les chambres d'amis. En effet, elle avait proposé à Elijah et Stefan de venir habiter chez elle, le temps que Klaus se rétablisse. Stefan avait accepté, cela éviterait les interrogations de son frère sur ses allers-retours entre la maison Forbes et la pension. Puis c'était comme sa deuxième maison. Dès qu'il ne supportait plus de voir son frère et Elena collés l'un à l'autre, il venait chez Caroline. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, Stefan passait beaucoup de temps avec la jeune femme. Il lui racontait des histoires, ses nombreuses aventures, la vie dans les années 20. Ils regardaient des films ensemble avec du pop-corn etc….

Caroline était devenue pour lui sa meilleure amie, il la considérait même comme sa petite sœur. Quand Caroline avait appris que Tyler l'avait trompé avec Hayley, elle avait été effondré. Elle avait été encore une fois trahi, utilisé par un homme. Stefan voulait tuer Tyler de ses mains, pour le mal qu'il avait causé à sa petite sœur, mais elle l'avait supplié d'abandonner… Il avait donc essayé de la consoler, il l'avait monté dans sa chambre et l'a bercé pendant des heures. Une fois endormie, il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il s'était endormi sur la chaise à côté de Caroline. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Stefan l'avait pris dans ses bras, la consolant comme il le pouvait. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il écoutait ses sanglots. Il maudissait Tyler de faire souffrir Caroline ! Elle ne méritait pas ça !

Les jours passèrent et Stefan s'était installé dans la chambre d'ami pour garder un œil sur son amie. La mère de Caroline étant toujours en patrouille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule. Depuis Caroline était devenue sa deuxième famille et la maison Forbes : sa nouvelle maison.

Elijah avait au début refusé l'offre, ne voulant pas s'imposer chez la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il lui en avait déjà demandé beaucoup. Mais devant l'insistance de la jeune vampire et son merveilleux sourire, il n'avait pu qu'accepter.

Il était donc parti chez lui chercher des affaires. Stefan fit de même et partit également chercher des poches de sang à l'hôpital.

C'est donc seule que Caroline s'occupait des chambres. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un tousser bruyamment.

_ « Klaus ! » pensa-t'elle. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et le vit gigoter. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle s'approcha et posa un gant mouillé sur son front en sueur. « Klaus ? ». Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « C'est moi, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Hen… Henrick… ! » murmura-t'il avec difficulté, sa voix trahissant ses émotions.

Caroline quelque peu surprise compris qu'il hallucinait encore. Elena lui avait raconté l'histoire des Originels et la cause de leur immortalité. Caroline savait que Klaus se haïssait d'avoir causé la mort de son jeune frère. Il en souffrait beaucoup. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix faible de Klaus.

_ « C'est … C'est vraiment toi ? » s'enquit-il. Elle décida de le suivre dans son rêve.

_ « Oui c'est moi regardes, je suis vraiment là ! ». Elle saisit la main de l'hybride.

Klaus frissonna à ce contact, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il fut submergé par plusieurs émotions : de la surprise, la joie, la colère, la culpabilité, la tristesse et enfin la peur…

_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué petit frère ! ».

_ « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » répondit la jeune vampire.

Elle le vit hésiter, ouvrant la bouche mais la refermant aussitôt. Elle émit une légère pression sur sa main pour l'inciter à se confier. Il prit son courage et la regarda avec tristesse.

_ « Je suis vraiment désolé Henrick … J'aurai dû être plus rapide, j'aurai pu te protéger ou même les distraire le temps que tu t'enfuis. Je devrais être à ta place ! Tu mérites plus que moi de vivre l'éternité. Je … Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes… Je sais que … tu me hais et honnêtement moi aussi ! Je … ».

_ « Stop ! » le coupa Caroline. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ressentait sa peine et sa colère de ne pas avoir était capable de sauver Henrick. Elle savait que sa mort était accidentelle. Elle voyait dans ses yeux que la douleur le rongeait de l'intérieur de plus en plus au fil du temps. Elle ne connaissait pas le jeune Mikaelson, mais elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être juste et qu'Henrick ferait.

_ « Nicklaus, c'était un accident ! Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir… ».

_ «Mais j'aurai dû te protéger » rétorqua-t'il en haussant le ton.

_ « Tu es venu à mon secours. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire face à ces loups ! Nicklaus ? Regarde-moi ». Klaus avait la tête tournée, fixant un point invisible. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son frère dans les yeux. Des images de la nuit fatidique l'assaillant l'esprit. Caroline saisit la tête de l'hybride avec ses deux mains et l'obligea à lui faire face. « Je ne te hais pas, jamais je t'ai hais. Tu es mon frère et tu le seras toujours ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! ». Elle essuya une larme qui ruisselait sur le visage triste de Klaus. « Je veux que tu arrêtes de te morfondre, le passé est du passé, tu dois continuer à vivre. Arrêtes de te refermer sur toi-même. Je veux retrouver mon frère, celui qui était généreux, drôle et gentil ».

_ « Je ne pourrai jamais le redevenir, il m'a quitté depuis longtemps… ».

Caroline émit un petit rire et essuya ses propres larmes et le regarda avec sincérité.

_ « Non ! Non il est toujours là. Cette humanité est là bien cachée mais là ! Tu peux le redevenir si tu t'ouvres aux autres et que tu fais confiance aux gens que tu aimes, et surtout envers ta famille. Montre leur que tu les aimes ! ».

Klaus pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le discours de son petit frère l'avait beaucoup touché. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il lui avait pardonné.

Voyant l'état de Klaus, Caroline ne résista pas et l'enlaça, essayant de le réconforter. Elle avait tellement mal pour lui, elle avait toujours vu en lui l'homme brisé qu'il était et que la vie n'avait pas aidé. Elle ne comprenait mieux son côté sombre. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura.

_ « Je t'aime Nicklaus, pour toujours et à jamais mon frère ! ».

_ « Je t'aime aussi Henrick pour toujours et à jamais ! » répondit-il en serrant davantage Caroline dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant ce qu'ils leur semblaient des heures. Puis Caroline se décrocha doucement des bras de Klaus, attrapa une poche de sang et la lui tendit.

_ « Tiens, bois ».fit-elle.

_ « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t'il étonné.

_ « S'il te plaît ».

Klaus s'empara alors de la poche et Caroline en profita pour lui en faire boire plusieurs. Une fois fini, il se recoucha.

_ « Allez endors-toi maintenant » ordonna-t'elle en le recouvrant d'une couverture.

_ « Tu restes avec moi Henrick ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « Bien sûr, je reste toujours à tes côtés ! Dors maintenant ».

Il lui sourit et ferma les yeux se laissant doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La jeune vampire resta à ses côtés jusqu'à être sûr qu'il se soit endormi.

Délicatement, elle se leva et sursauta quand elle aperçut Elijah à l'embrassure de la chambre. Elle avait été tellement ému et triste pour Klaus qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_ « Désolé je ne voulais pas vous effrayer » s'excusa l'Originel en chuchotant.

_ « Ce n'est pas grave » sourit-elle. Un silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah le rompe.

_ « Merci ! »

_ « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t'elle confuse.

_ « Pour ce que vous venez de faire pour Nicklaus ». Caroline se sentit un peu gênée, il avait tout entendu. « Mon frère s'est toujours senti coupable de cette tragédie. Je vous avouerai même qu'au début, je lui en voulais … Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris. Mais lui a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre… Et le fait que vous ayez pris la place de mon frère, essayé de le rassurer et de l'aider… Personne à part moi et Rebekah ne s'était vraiment soucié de lui, jusqu'à vous Caroline. Vous avez toute ma gratitude ».

_ « Cela me semblait juste. Comme dit Stefan, je suis toujours là pour les autres. Votre frère a assez souffert et ne mérite pas de vivre avec ce poids toute sa vie. J'ai vu tellement de peur et de chagrin dans ses yeux que je voulais le soulager ».

Elijah lui sourit reconnaissant. Caroline s'engagea dans le couloir mais se retourna.

_ « Elijah ? ». Le concerné se retourna. «Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes liés à Klaus que nous vous aidons Stefan et moi. Nous sommes convaincus qu'il reste une part d'humanité en lui. J'ai vu son comportement avec moi et j'ai vu l'humain en lui. C'est mon ami et si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, je le ferai. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez ».

_ « Merci pour votre franchise Caroline ! Je vois pourquoi mon frère s'intéresse beaucoup à vous ! » sourit-il. Elle le lui rendit et rajouta.

_ « On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? ».

_ « Oui si vous voulez ». Elle plissa des yeux. « Euh pardon si tu veux Caroline » rigola-t'il. Elle le suivit dans son rire et partit.

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, l'état de Klaus s'était amélioré. Ses hallucinations commençaient à se rapprocher du présent. Elijah, Stefan et Caroline se relayaient pour le surveiller, mais Elijah et Stefan partaient quelques fois pour rechercher les hybrides et loups.

Elijah avait peur que s'ils perdaient plus de temps, les indices dans la forêt commenceraient à s'effacer avec le temps.

Caroline restait donc seule à veiller sur Klaus. Elle était en train de préparer du café quand elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle sourit.

_**Début Flashback **_

Stefan était auprès de Klaus. Et d'après ce que Caroline pouvait entendre, Klaus pensait se trouver dans les années 20. L'époque du jazz et aussi du côté ripper de Stefan.

Elle les écoutait rire. Elle savait qu'ils étaient de grands amis à cette époque. Ce qu'elle espérait s'était qu'ils puissent le redevenir.

Elle était montée à la chambre, à la main une tasse de café et deux poches de sang pour l'hybride.

_ «Tu sais quoi, rejoins-moi chez Gloria demain. Je vais te montrer comment vraiment faire la fête » fit l'hybride à Stefan.

Mais ses pensées furent tout de suite attirées par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle s'approcha d'eux et tendit une tasse à Stefan.

_ « Tiens » sourit-elle à son ami.

_ « Merci ! » lui répondit-il.

Klaus avait les yeux fixé sur elle. Il était frappé par sa beauté, ses longs cheveux couleur d'or, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et son sourire à en faire damner plus d'un !

Stefan avait remarqué le trouble chez Klaus quand Caroline était apparue. Il sourit à l'idée que peu importe l'époque, Klaus serait toujours sous le charme de Caroline.

_ « Et si tu me présentais cette magnifique jeune femme Stefan » demanda Klaus ne laissant pas tellement le choix à Stefan. Klaus avait remarqué qu'elle avait rougi à son compliment. Un bon point !

_ « Klaus je te présente Caroline. Caroline voici Klaus Mikaelson, un ami que j'ai rencontré récemment ».

_ « Enchanté M. Mikaelson ! ». Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Mais Klaus l'attrapa et posa un doux baiser sur celle-ci.

_ « C'est pour moi un honneur de faire votre connaissance Caroline, appelez-moi Klaus ».

_« Il ne changeait jamais ! Toujours aussi charmeur » pensa-t'elle.

_ «Très bien ! » sourit-elle

_ « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amies aussi ravissantes Stefan ! ».

_ « C'est ma sœur, alors bas les pattes Klaus ! ».

_ « Stefan ! Enfin » s'énerva Caroline.

_ « Désolé mec je ne savais pas mais t'inquiètes pas, je la laisserai tranquille » dit-il avec son fameux petit sourire en coin.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Stefan, je suis bien trop intelligente pour être séduite par lui » répondit-elle en regardant Klaus.

_ « Ne me tentes pas love, j'aime beaucoup les défis ! » murmura-t'il.

Elle rigola et lui lança un regard séducteur avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire une fois en bas. Stefan l'avait rejoint.

_ « C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec Klaus ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « Quel petit jeu ? C'est toujours comme ça entre nous. Il essaye de me séduire et moi je l'envoie bouler, il n'y a rien d'anormal ».

_ « Ah oui ? Tu ne semblais pas insensible à ses avances tout à l'heure ».

_ « Serais-tu jaloux ? » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Care je suis sérieux ».

_ « Ok… Pour te répondre, non je ne suis pas sous le charme de Klaus. Tu te fais des idées ».

_ « Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ? ».

_ « Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Nous sommes très différents, il fait du mal, tue des personnes innocentes. Il a tué Jenna, il a fait du mal à Elena, toi, Tyler et les autres… ».

_ « Ne penses pas par rapport aux autres. Je sais que tu le fais surtout pour Elena mais les gens peuvent changer comme tu le dis… ».

_ « Je sais Stefan, je sais qu'il est différent avec nous, mais … Je ne peux oublier tout ce qu'il a fait, et imaginer un futur avec lui, je ne sais pas…. ».

Ils furent interrompus par le raclement d'Elijah.

_ « Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous devons y aller Stefan » lança Elijah.

Le vampire acquiesça et tourna la tête en direction de son amie. Caroline avait la tête baissée. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui releva la tête.

Il se nota mentalement de reprendre cette conversation avec elle. Il enlaça Caroline.

_ « Fais attention d'accord ? On ne sera pas long. S'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles tout de suite c'est compris ?! » dit-il fermement. Il était très protecteur envers la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Elle lui sourit et promis d'être prudente.

_**Fin Flashback **_

Cela faisait donc deux heures que les deux vampires étaient partis. Un doux silence régnait dans la maison. Caroline était confortablement installée dans le canapé, couverte d'un plaid et un livre à la main. Klaus s'était assoupi i peine une heure.

Depuis quelques jours, elle avait appris à écouter les battements du cœur de Klaus. Une façon pour elle de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, de savoir s'il hallucinait ou s'il dormait.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était 23h45, qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller ouvrir. Bonnie était passée en début d'après-midi et avait lancé un sort de protection sur la maison, qui maintenant était protégée par une barrière invisible qui empêchait toute personne d'entrer sans l'accord de Caroline. Bonnie avait utilisé le sang de Caroline pour l'incantation.

Elle décida donc d'aller voir le visiteur, mais au cas où, elle saisit le pieu en bois qui était posé sur la table basse.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de découvrir Tyler sur le pas de la porte.

_ « Tyler ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ».

_ « Où est-il ?! ».

_ « De qui tu parles ? ».

_ « Ne fais pas l'innocente Caroline ! Je sais qu'il est là. Je vous observe depuis des jours » s'énerva-t'il en s'avançant pour entrer. Mais il fut stupéfié d'être bloqué par une sorte de mur invisible. Il frappa avec son poing mais le mur ne céda pas. La rage commençait à l'envahir.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus entrer ?! Caroline ?! » s'impatienta-t'il.

_ « J'ai demandé à Bonnie de faire un sort de protection autour de ma maison pour éviter à toi et tes amis d'entrer » fit-elle doucement ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage. Même si à travers ses yeux, elle pouvait voir que cela ne fonctionnait guère.

_ « Depuis quand tu es du côté de Klaus ?! ».

_ « Je ne suis du côté de personne… Tyler … Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir et toute la bande aussi mais il faut aller de l'avant. Cette guerre est stupide. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, vous souffrez plus qu'autre chose. Oubli cette vengeance et part avec Hayley… Et vivaient votre vie ».

_ « Jamais ! Jamais je ne passerai à autre chose sans mettre Klaus hors-jeu. Il a tué ma mère, mon oncle est mort, il a tué des loups, des hybrides… mes amis Caroline ! Il a réussi à t'avoir toi aussi. Alors non Caroline ! J'irai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort, ça sera lui ou moi ».

Elle était déçue … Elle espérait qu'il abandonnerait cette ridicule guerre de mâle Alpha. Même si elle était en colère contre Tyler pour son histoire avec Hayley, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer…

_ « Bien ! Tu as fait ton choix. Je pensais que tu ouvrirais les yeux mais hélas non. Bien que je t'en veuille pour ta relation avec cette louve, je tenterai de convaincre Klaus de ne rien tenter contre toi et te laisser vivre ta vie. Maintenant pars ! Adieu Tyler ! » finit-elle en fermant la porte.

Tyler fulminait, de quel droit l'abandonnait-elle ! Surtout pour retourner auprès de l'Originel. Il ne le laisserait pas gagner une fois de plus.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et hurla.

_ « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, il ne t'aura pas non plus ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir tourné le dos Caroline ! ».

Il lança un pieu en direction de Caroline. Elle s'était retournée et voyait le pieu en bois s'approcher d'elle avec lenteur. Se préparant à l'impact, elle ferma les yeux, consciente qu'elle n'aurait le temps de l'éviter.

Mais elle fut propulsée dans le salon et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Elle sentit un poids sur elle, elle réussit à s'en dégager et découvrit Klaus à côté d'elle, le pieu planté dans la poitrine. Heureusement cela n'avait pas touché son cœur.

_ « Klaus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! » râla-t'elle. Elle arracha le pieu provoquant une grimace de l'hybride. Il regarda Caroline.

_ « Caroline ». Elle sourit, il la reconnaissait.

Elle empoigna le deuxième pieu, elle allait se battre ! Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là mais elle ne le laisserait pas essayer de la tuer sans répliquer. Elle attrapa le premier objet qu'il lui passa sous la main et le lança de toutes ses forces à travers la fenêtre. Cela attira l'attention de Tyler, ce qui permit à Caroline, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, de passer devant l'entrée et de tirer les deux pieux sur l'hybride.

Le premier alla se loger dans le cou de Tyler et le deuxième dans son estomac.

Tyler cria de douleur et de rage.

_ « Ça tu vas le payer Caroline ! Je vais vous faire sortir de là dedans » cracha-t'il.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite boule noire : une grenade à la veine de vénus. Il la dégoupilla et la lança par la fenêtre du salon. A peine avait-elle touché le sol que la grenade explosa, répandant à grande vitesse le poison dans la maison.

Tyler pouvait entendre les cris agonisants des deux vampires, un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Klaus et Caroline avaient beau essayer de bouger pour se protéger, leurs corps étaient brûlés, douloureux et meurtris.

Caroline essaya tant bien que mal de composer le numéro de Stefan. Avec difficulté, elle réussit. Elle entendit faiblement la voix de Stefan.

_ « Caroline ? Tout va bien ? ».

_ « Stefan… Aide-nous… ».

Son portable raccrocha et à peine deux minutes plus tard Stefan était auprès d'elle. Il l'attrapa rapidement et la porta jusqu'à dehors suivit de près par Elijah qui portait Klaus évanoui.

Stefan la posa délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche. Ses yeux remplis de chagrin et de culpabilité de voir son corps autant brûlé et meurtri. Il s'était promis de la protéger. Il se sentait coupable.

_ « Tu… Tu oublies tout… tout de suite ce que tu as … dans la tête » dit-elle faiblement.

_ « Mais je dois te protéger Care et … ».

_ « Et tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte » essaya-t'elle de sourire pour le rassurer.

Il lui sourit, puis remonta sa manche et lui offrit son poignet.

_ « Cela te feras du bien ».

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle le mordit et sentit son corps renaître. Elle but de grandes gorgées comme si la verveine l'avait entièrement desséché. Quand elle en eut assez, elle se détacha de son poignet et se blottit dans les bras réconfortant de son ami. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras de l'autre profitant du calme et d'être en sécurité.

Puis Stefan s'éloigna doucement de Caroline et la fixa dans les yeux.

_ « Qui a fait ça ? ».

Il la vit hésiter, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer de larmes.

_ « Tyler… C'est Tyler. Il voulait voir Klaus mais je lui ai ordonné de partir. Mais … Il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a voulu… me planter un pieu dans le cœur, mais Klaus s'était précipité sur moi et s'est pris le pieu à ma place. J'ai lancé deux pieux sur Tyler. Après il a balancé cette grenade à la verveine et ensuite vous êtes arrivés ».

_ « Il a dû fuir quand tu nous as appelé. Il devait savoir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il doit nous observer depuis plusieurs jours pour savoir que tu serais seule » expliqua Elijah.

_ « Oui il m'a avoué qu'il nous surveillait ».

_ « Caroline, je sais que tu tiens à Tyler mais je me dois de le tuer ! » affirma fermement l'Originel.

_ « Non, s'il te plaît Elijah… ».

_ « Il a essayé de tuer plusieurs fois mon frère et avait l'intention de te tuer également ! Personne ne touche à ma famille sans conséquence et Tyler n'est pas une exception » conclua-t'il.

_ « Il voulait te tuer, il doit mourir Caroline. Il est trop dangereux » rajouta Stefan.

Caroline, les larmes coulants peu à peu sur son doux visage, détourna le regard des deux vampires. Même si Tyler avait été trop loin, il ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant. Elle comprenait qu'Elijah veuille protéger sa famille mais Tyler était encore un peu son ami et le premier amour de sa vie.

Une fois que la maison fut enfin débarrassée de toute la veine de venus, ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon après qu'Elijah ait reposé Klaus dans la chambre de Caroline.

_ « Qu'avez-vous trouvé alors ? » demanda Caroline.

_ «Nous avons réussi à trouver un des hybrides de Klaus. Après quelques moyens de persuasions, il nous a avoué qu'il faisait partit du groupe qui a défié Klaus. Tyler était le chef du groupe » commença Stefan.

_ « Apparemment, il a réussi à rallier une meute de loups à sa cause. C'est une meute nomade, mais après vérification ils sont toujours là, à seulement trente kilomètres d'ici » finit Elijah.

_ « Eh tu ne les as pas tué ? » fut-elle surprise.

_ « Non je laisse à Nicklaus ce plaisir, et je suis même sûr qu'il serait furieux si je m'en chargeais à sa place ».

Caroline hocha simplement la tête, dégoûtée que ce futur massacre puisse apporter à Klaus autant de satisfaction.

_ «Nous devrions aller dormir, une longue journée nous attend demain, bonne nuit » lança Elijah.

_ « Bonne nuit » répondirent les deux vampires.

Ils remontèrent les marches en silence, puis une fois en haut Stefan proposa à Caroline de prendre sa chambre.

_ « Non merci Stef, je vais surveiller Klaus ».

_ « Caroline tu as besoin de dormir ! ».

_ «Je t'assure Stefan je vais bien, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Puis, veiller sur lui est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire vu le nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé ».

_ « D'accord » capitula-t'il, en même temps comment pouvait-il résister à ses yeux et ce petit sourire… « Si tu as besoin, tu viens d'accord ?! ».

_ « D'accord, bonne nuit Stef » en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ « Bonne nuit Care ».

* * *

**Alors votre avis ? :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

Carabes : C'est sûr, c'est la meilleure relation de Vampire Diaries.

HLne59 : Merci, voici le nouveau chapitre )

Alina : Désolé de te décevoir mais non, dans le prochain chapitre promis il y aura de l'action. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais y organiser mais les prochains chapitres seront surtout sur le développement de la relation Klaroline.

Odessa : Tu verras Klaus en action dans le prochain chapitre, t'inquiètes Tyler vs Klaus sera sur plusieurs chapitres avec même une personne directe supplémentaire avec eux. Mais j'en dis pas plus, suspense ^^ Ravie de voir que ma fanfic te plait : )

Yaya : Salut : ) Désolé pour cette longue absence … mais je n'aurai pas laissé cette fanfic inachevé.

maraille : Tu m'as fait peur mdr ) T'inquiètes je vais la continuer même si ça doit prendre du temps ^^

Navirina : Evidement, on ne le lui résiste pas ) Mdr perso je n'aime pas Tyler. Voici le nouveau chapitre laisse-moi une review ^^ Always and Forever ! ^^

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment lorsque Klaus commença à immerger. Un mal de tête lui lancinant la tête. Avait-il encore trop bu hier soir ? Son esprit était embrouillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La pièce était baignée de lumière, accueillante, reposante. Elle avait quelque chose de familier mais il devait sûrement se tromper !

Puis il tourna la tête et tomba sur Caroline qui était allongée sur le lit endormie. Il était vraiment dans sa chambre ! Il n'en revenait pas. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et pire pourquoi était-elle couchée à côté de lui ? Mais ses pensées dévièrent sur l'aspect de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement belle ! Bien sûr, il adorait la voir pleine d'énergie, en colère mais endormie elle l'était encore plus. Elle était si sereine.

Elle ne portait qu'un simple short gris, laissant à Klaus le plaisir d'observer ses longues et fines jambes, et un débardeur rouge avec un petit gilet.

Ses cheveux sur le côté lui donnaient l'apparence de dormir sur un oreiller en or, exposant ainsi son cou délicat. Klaus rêvait de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa nuque, son cou et de les parsemer de doux baisers.

Caroline remua, signe qu'elle commençait à s'éveiller. Klaus ferma les yeux feignant de dormir profondément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Caroline immergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Les récents évènements surtout la bombe de verveine l'avait vraiment épuisé. Elle s'était donc allongée à côté de l'hybride, luttant contre la fatigue en lisant un livre. Puis peu à peu, elle était rapidement tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se releva légèrement se mettant sur son coude et écouta. Elle regarda Klaus qui dormait et secoua la tête en souriant. Elle se leva, posa son livre sur le bureau et se retourna.

_ « Alors la belle au bois au dormant est enfin réveillée ? » se moqua-t'elle. « Tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu, je sais parfaitement que tu es réveillé ! » dit-elle en voyant aucune réaction de sa part.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

_ « Bonjour love ! ».

_ « Salut » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? ».

_ « Eh bien, mise à part cette horrible migraine, je me sens plutôt bien ».

_ « Tant mieux ! En plus tu as l'air de retour dans notre époque. On dirait bien que tu as récupéré toute ta tête » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Oui, mais j'ai quelques zones d'ombres ».

_ « T'inquiètes ça va vite revenir » le rassura-t'elle.

_ « Eh bien je pense que tu vas pouvoir m'aider en m'expliquant pourquoi je suis à moitié nu dans ton lit ? Si tu me voulais comme ça, il fallait me le dire plus tôt love. Je suis toujours prêt à te rendre service » susurra-t'il et souriant en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

_ « Tu avais une forte fièvre, nous t'avons mis plusieurs fois dans la baignoire pour essayer de la baisser. Et non sans façon merci, je ne veux pas être dégoûté à vie ! » ria-t'elle.

_ « Quand tu y auras goûté sweetheart, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer ».

Elle secoua la tête, peut-être avait-il raison, mais seul l'avenir le dira.

_ « De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? » demanda-t'elle en changeant de sujet.

_ « Eh bien, j'étais chez moi sirotant tranquillement un verre de Bourbon quand ton cher hybride a outre passé notre marché et m'a informé de sa présence à Mystic Falls. Ensuite, c'est flou. Je n'ai que quelques images ».

_ « Tyler s'est allié avec des loups et certains de tes hybrides. Tu m'as appelé cette nuit là et m'as demandé de l'aide. Tu étais inconscient lorsque je t'ai trouvé. Stefan et moi t'avons ramené ici et cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es dans un état second. Tu as eu de fortes hallucinations » lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ « Des hallucinations ?! Soit plus précise love ? ».

_ « Au début, tu te croyais juste après ta transformation quand tu as découvert que tu étais un loup, puis tu étais au Moyen Age, des querelles avec ta famille et enfin les années 20. Tu t'es bien marré avec Stefan, cela lui a fait du bien à lui, ainsi qu'à toi de retrouver un ami. Sinon à un moment, tu m'as même pris pour Rebekah » rigola-t'elle.

_ « Ah oui ? Eh qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? ».

_**Début Flashback **_

Caroline gardait toujours l'œil sur Klaus. Il se réveilla et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la lumière.

_ « Eh ! Comment tu vas ? » demanda Caroline.

_ « Rebekah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir… » maugréa-t'il.

_ « Eh bin je me suis trompée, tu es mon frère. Bien que tu sois casse-pied et idiot quand tu t'y mets, je suis chez moi quand tu es là » fit Caroline ayant pris l'habitude d'avoir une nouvelle identité à chaque hallucination. Elle envisageait sérieusement de se lancer dans le théâtre ou le cinéma.

_ « Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! » lança Klaus.

_ « N'importe quoi ! Idiot » rétorqua-t'elle en riant suivi de Klaus. Elle remarqua soudain qu'une mine renfrognée et triste s'était installée sur le visage de l'hybride. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Pas de réponse, elle lui tourna la tête et lui fit face. « Nick ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

_ « Rien » s'énerva-t'il.

_ « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Dis-moi ! ».

Après quelques minutes, Klaus souffla et se lança après tout c'était sa sœur, il ne craignait rien.

_ « J'ai ordonné à ce chien de Tyler de quitter Mystic Falls ... ».

_ « Eh alors où est le problème, c'est génial non ?! » dit-elle en essayant d'imiter l'Originelle.

_ « J'ai peur d'avoir perdu Caroline pour de bon ! » se lamenta-t'il.

_ « Eh alors ? Il y a d'autres filles dans le monde, pourquoi t'attardes-tu ainsi sur elle ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé vampire ! » voulut-elle savoir.

_ « Elle n'est pas comme les autres Rebekah ! Elle a plus de valeur que n'importe quelles autres filles. Elle est sublime, lumineuse. Elle aime la vie et en profite. Elle est généreuse et elle fait tout pour protéger sa famille et ses amis. Même quand elle est en colère, même si c'est contre moi, je ne peux que l'admirer. Elle est tellement belle, forte. Elle illumine mes sombres pensées… » se confia-t'il.

_ « Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? » fit-elle simplement touchée par ses paroles.

_ « Rebekah ! C'est assez évident qu'elle ne m'aime pas…, pas même en amitié. Si je lui révélais mes véritables sentiments, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Elle aime Tyler et ça ne changera jamais. D'un côté, je ferai mieux d'abandonner… ».

_ « Non ! Ah non Nik ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner. J'aimerai que …. Enfin elle aimerait que tu te battes pour elle. Si tes sentiments sont sincères et que tu l'aimes vraiment alors prouve-le ! Montre-lui qu'elle peut te faire confiance et que tu seras toujours là pour elle ».

Sentant son courage revenir au galop, Klaus hocha la tête avec détermination.

_ « Tu as raison ! Je ne laisserai pas ce chiot me priver d'elle ! Heureusement que tu es là petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? » en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ « Je ne veux même pas imaginer. Cela serait catastrophique ».

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et échangèrent quelques banalités tout en se chamaillant.

_ « Tu sais, tu me fais penser à Caroline des fois » lança Klaus.

_ « Tiens dont... ».

_ « Vous pourriez apprendre à vous connaître et être amies ? ».

_ « Faut pas rêver non plus… ». Vu sa relation avec Rebekah, cela l'étonnait fortement qu'elles deviennent un jour simplement amies.

_**Fin Flashback **_

_ « Oh on s'est juste engueulé, puis réconcilié… Rien de bien intéressant ».

_ « En effet, on peut dire que cela résume bien ma relation avec ma sœur et y a-t'il autre chose que nous ayons évoqué ? » demanda-t'il en remarquant bien dans son regard qu'elle évitait un sujet.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et hocha négativement la tête.

_ « Non rien de plus ». Elle se leva rapidement pour changer de conversation et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle saisit une pile de vêtement et les lui tendit.

_ « Tiens, ton frère t'a apporté ça ».

_ « Mon frère est ici ? ».

_ « Oui bien sûr, il est en bas avec Stefan, ils t'attendent. Allez M. l'hybride on se lève ! ».

_ « J'avoue être déçu love » dit-il en se levant. « Je pensais que tu appréciais la vue » en attrapant un jean noir.

Caroline s'est retournée et était restée stoïque pendant quelques secondes devant le corps musclé de Klaus.

_ « Caroline merde reprend-toi ! » se mettant une gifle mentalement.

_ « Il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Klaus ! Tu n'es pas si attirant que cela ».

Sa remarque le stoppa net. Abandonnant sa chemise blanche entrouverte, il s'approcha dangereusement de Caroline. Celle-ci recula jusqu'à toucher la porte de sa chambre.

Maintenant, elle fut bloquée entre celle-ci et Klaus.

Il colla son corps contre celui de Caroline, pencha sa tête sur le côté et déposa de chastes baisers le long de son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille et de lui susurrer.

_ « Je sais quand tu mens Caroline. Je peux sentir les palpitations de ton cœur, tes frissons rien que lorsque je te touche… ».

Elle commençait à perdre pied, ses doux baisers, son corps brûlant contre le sien. Elle était à la limite de perdre tout contrôle, elle devait se reprendre. Elle le repoussa loin d'elle et lui dit sèchement.

_ « Laisses-moi, je ne serai jamais attirée par toi ! Je ne serai pas un autre trophée de chasse ! Maintenant dépêche-toi et ramène-toi en bas, on a des choses plus importantes à faire » s'énerva-t'elle en sortant de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta essayant de retrouver son calme tellement elle avait été assailli d'émotions : de la peur, du désir, chagrin, l'amour ! Non elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui !...

De son côté, Klaus était tout sourire. Il adorait l'énerver. Il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui maintenant vu les réactions de son corps et de son cœur, mais elle ne cédera jamais pour ses amis. Il avait eu de la peine lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il ne la considérait que comme un simple trophée de chasse. Il ne la voyait pas comme tel, elle était beaucoup plus importante que toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisé sur Terre. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la mettait avant les autres.

Il finit de s'habiller, et descendit rejoindre les autres qui étaient installés dans le salon.

_ « Nicklaus ! Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux » fit Elijah quand il aperçut son frère.

_ « Elijah ! Stefan ! » en hochant la tête.

_ « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Stefan.

_ « Oui très bien, ce n'était pas cette bande de loups qui allait m'envoyer de l'Autre Côté » rigola-t'il.

_ « Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé ? » lança l'Originel.

_ « Eh bien, selon mes derniers souvenirs, j'ai reçu un appel de ce cher Tyler Lockwood, qui se trouvait à Mystic Falls. Il m'a ensuite envoyé une photo d'une louve qui ressemblait à Caroline… ». La jeune femme tourna la tête et accrocha le regard de Klaus. « Il sait que tu es mon point faible … Si je voulais te récupérer vivante, je devais le rejoindre aux ruines Lockwood. C'est là que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi, mais que c'était un piège » finit-il. Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment Tyler pouvait-il jouer avec les sentiments de l'hybride sans aucun scrupule et l'utiliser elle en quelque sorte pour obtenir sa vengeance. Alors que Klaus, lui avait foncé tête baissée pour la sauver… Etait-elle vraiment sa faiblesse ? L'aimait-il au point de mourir ? « Après j'ai quelques images floues … » rajouta Klaus.

_ « Tu as connu de nombreuses hallucinations, mais grâce aux nombreuses poches de sang et aux soins de Caroline, ton état s'est vite amélioré » lui expliqua Elijah.

Klaus remercia Caroline d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

_ « Tyler a réessayé de te tuer. Nous avions demandé à Bonnie de protéger la maison mais il a réussi à lancer une grenade de verveine » intervient Stefan. « Heureusement que Caroline nous a appelé ».

Klaus se tourna vers Caroline restée à l'écart.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant love ? ».

_ « Il … voulait juste te voir, mais je lui ai dit de partir » conclua-t'elle ne voulant lui révéler la suite.

Klaus commença à s'impatienter.

_ « Caroline ! ».

Elle leva le regard, et vit qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

_ « Il a essayé de me tuer, mais tu t'es jeté sur moi et tu as reçu le pieu à ma place. J'ai répliqué mais il a sorti cette grenade… » grimaça-t'elle se remémorant l'intense douleur.

Klaus bouillonnait de rage, il faisait les cent pas, essayant difficilement de digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Il avait tenté de la tuer !

_ « Je vais le tuer » marmonna-t'il entre ses dents.

_ « Nous avons recherché la meute qui s'était alliée à Tyler » rajouta son frère.

_ « Bien, très bien même » un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. « Je m'occuperai d'eux personnellement » conclut-il.

_ « Je m'en doutais mon frère. Maintenant que tu vas mieux nous devrions partir, ne dérangeons pas Caroline et Stefan plus longtemps » dit-il en montant rassembler ses affaires.

_ « Tu as raison mon frère, le temps est venu de vous quitter. Ce n'est pas souvent que je dis ça mais… merci de m'avoir aidé » fit-il vraiment sincère et touché. C'était rare qu'une personne se soucie vraiment de lui.

_ « C'est normal, malgré nos récents différents nous sommes toujours amis » répondit Stefan.

_ « Vraiment ? Malgré le mal que j'ai fait subir à toi, à Elena et aux autres ? ».

_ « Oui ! » fit-il sincèrement. Klaus sourit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui pardonne aussi facilement. Stefan était son meilleur ami et c'est vrai que les années 20 lui manquaient beaucoup. S'il n'y avait pas ce double, ils auraient pu repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Elijah réapparut avec un sac.

_ « Et si vous veniez dîner demain soir pour vous remercier et pour rattraper le temps perdu ? » demanda Klaus en regardant Caroline puis Stefan.

_ « Oui pourquoi pas, Care ? ».

_ « D'accord » sourit-elle. Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit encore plus.

_ « Bien, 20 heures alors ? ». Ils acquiescèrent. « Bien, il me tarde d'y être, si tu es fin prêt mon frère » fit-il en désignant la sortie.

Elijah salua les deux vampires et sortit suivi par son frère. Celui-ci se retourna et trouva Caroline prête à refermer la porte.

_ « Love ? » l'interpella-t'il.

_ « Oui ? ».

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

_ « Je ne voulais pas partir sans te remercier particulièrement pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas toujours faciles, surtout depuis le départ de Tyler… Mais je suis touché que tu sois venue m'aider cette nuit là ! Et que tu nous aies offert ta maison comme protection. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement que ta maison soit autant exposée au danger, mais surtout quand je suis dedans » sourit-il. Elle sourit également. « Donc, je voulais te remercier Caroline ! ».

_ « Pas de quoi. Tu me connais moi et ma grande générosité » rit-elle. « Cela a été un plaisir de t'aider, mais s'il te plaît évite les embrouilles maintenant hein ? J'ai eu assez de loups et d'hybrides pour les prochains siècles ».

Il rit, qu'est-ce qu'il l'adorait.

_ « C'est promis ».

_ « Je suis sérieuse Klaus ! » fit-elle à moitié sérieuse à moitié amusée.

_ « Je vous le promets Miss Forbes ».

Ils rigolèrent puis Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ « A demain love » susurra-t'il, puis s'éloigna avec son sourire en coin.

_ « A demain Klaus ».

Elle referma doucement la porte encore étourdie par ce chaste baiser. Il était tellement doux que sur le coup elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

_ « Mais ça ne va pas Caroline ! Reprends-toi enfin » s'ordonna-t'elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et rejoint Stefan dans la chambre d'ami.

_ « Ça va ? » demanda-t'il.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, sourit et souffla.

_ « Oui t'inquiètes, je suis contente qu'il aille mieux et que tout cela soit fini ».

_ « Oui tu as raison, enfin tranquille » plaisanta-t'il se laissant également tomber sur le lit. « Mais cela m'étonnerait que la guerre Tyler vs Klaus soit terminée… ».

_ « Tu as raison mais j'espère vraiment que tu as tord… Je comprends que Tyler est beaucoup souffert mais il risque de le payer de sa vie et j'espère qu'il n'en arrivera pas jusque-là ».

_ « Tu le penses vraiment ? ».

_ « Qu'il ne mérite pas de mourir ? Oui, même avec le mal qu'il m'a fait, je ne souhaite pas sa mort, pas toi ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

_ « J'aimerai bien le voir mort, mieux si je pouvais le tuer de mes propres mains ».

_ « Stefan ! Enfin c'est notre ami…. ».

_ « Rectification Care, ce n'est plus mon ami à partir du moment où il t'a fait du mal et qu'il a clairement voulu te tuer. J'accepte beaucoup de chose Caroline mais rien lorsqu'il s'agit de l'une des personnes que je chéris le plus sur cette Terre ».

Caroline rougit à cette déclaration, personne ne l'avait autant aimé et protégé, à part Klaus bien sûr.

Elle se mit sur le côté, lui sourit et lui prit tendrement la main.

_ « Eh bien M. Salvatore, c'est un honneur de faire partie de ce groupe restreint. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir, vous allez être en concurrence avec un certain Mikaelson ».

_ « Klaus Mikaelson ? Pff… Aucun problème, il n'a aucune chance face à moi ! Ce n'est pas avec ses 1000 ans et ses pouvoirs d'hybrides qu'il peut venir à bout de moi ! Et puis tant pis, s'il s'avère qu'il est plus fort que moi, je peux toujours faire pression sur lui » dit-il tout sourire.

_ « Ah oui, et comment ? ».

_ « En lui apprenant que je ferais du mal à sa love d'amour » pouffa-t'il.

_ « Alors là tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! ». Elle l'attaqua avec un oreiller, qu'il prit en pleine face. Lui aussi répliqua, une bataille d'oreiller venait d'être déclarée. La pièce fut envahie de plume et de rire. Stefan réussit à attraper l'oreiller de Caroline, la laissant sans défense. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. Il se plia en deux, et oui Stefan était très sensible et Caroline savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

_ « Bon ok ok, je me rends tu as … gagné » articula-t'il difficilement.

_ « Oh tu abandonnes déjà, tu me déçois ».

Elle cessa de la chatouiller et ils s'écroulèrent épuisés. Puis ils repartirent dans un fou rire, où Stefan avait beaucoup de mal à respirer après cette attaque.

Une fois calme, Stefan se leva et se retourna vers son sac.

_ « Il est temps que je vous laisse gente demoiselle, le devoir m'appelle ».

_ « Oh tu t'en vas déjà ?... » fit-elle déçue.

_ « Oui, je vais aller voir Damon. Il doit commencer à se poser des questions ».

_ « Tu vas lui dire pour Klaus ? ».

_ « Je ne sais pas … Il va sûrement être furax quand il l'apprendra, mais je m'en fiche. S'il pouvait voir Klaus comme nous le voyons, je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec nous. Mais il y a Elena … Elle passera toujours avant ». Après un silence il reprit. « Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris ma décision mais j'envisage de quitter Mystic Falls ».

_ « Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas partir… tu … Tu ne peux pas me laisser là. J'ai besoin de toi ». Sa voix commençant à se briser.

_ « Eh Care calme-toi, je ne suis pas encore parti. Ce n'est qu'une éventualité » en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ « C'est à cause de Damon et Elena ? ».

_ « Oui ! Je n'en peux plus de les voir ensemble, toujours collés l'un à l'autre même quand je suis à côté. Je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments pour Elena mais la voir dans les bras de mon propre frère cela me dégoûte. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, de m'éloigner de cette ville maudite pendant un certain temps. J'ai toujours vécu des moments douloureux ici comme Elena, Katherine. Je dois passer à autre chose, voir le monde ».

_ « Alors pars ! Tu as le droit de connaître le bonheur Stefan, mais comme tu dis pas ici. Je préfère que tu sois loin mais heureux, qu'ici à te refermer sur toi-même ».

_ « Tu as raison mais cela me gène de te laisser là toute seule…. ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai bien quelqu'un à embêter. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de me donner souvent de tes nouvelles, promis ? ».

_ « Promis ! Merci Care de me comprendre ».

_ « C'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie et je respecterai toujours tes choix ».

Ils se sourirent, heureusement que Caroline était là pour lui.

_ « T'inquiètes tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de moi » sourit-il.

_ « Je l'espère bien ».

_ « Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit, au cas où Tyler reviendrait ? » demanda-t'il en descendant les escaliers.

_ « Non t'inquiètes pas, je doute qu'il revienne maintenant que Klaus est rétabli. Je ne risque rien. Et puis, je vais en profiter pour rattraper toute cette fatigue accumulée » fit-elle en baillant et rajouta devant le regard de son ami. « Oui au moindre problème je t'appelle » sourit-elle.

_ « D'accord. Je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner demain soir » l'informa-t'il.

_ « Ok ».

_ « Bonne nuit Care » l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ « Bonne nuit Stefan ».

* * *

Stefan arriva finalement à la pension à la fois heureux d'être arrivé vu la fatigue qui le tiraillait, et quelque peu inquiet pour Caroline. Contrairement à son amie, il n'était pas aussi confiant sur le fait que Tyler ne s'en prenne pas à elle…

Il avait quand même tenté de la tuer ! Et rien ne disait qu'il n'essaierait pas de la tuer pour vraiment blesser Klaus. Il culpabilisa à ses pensées, il aurait dû insister et rester auprès d'elle.

Il saisit son sac et franchit le seuil de la pension. Un silence régnait dans le manoir laissant seulement les crépitements du feu de la cheminée s'exprimer. Puis une voix familière rompit ce doux silence.

_ « Mais tiens qui voilà ?! De retour parmi nous frérot. J'ai presque failli appeler Liz pour lancer un avis de recherche » se moqua Damon, se levant du canapé.

_ « Damon ravi de te voir aussi, si je te manquais tu aurais dû venir chez Liz ».

_ « Tu étais chez Caroline ? » fit soudainement la voix faussement innocente d'Elena.

_ « Oui ! » fit-il simplement.

_ « Pendant plus d'une semaine ? C'est moi ou tu te serais entiché de notre petite Blondie ? » l'interrogea sournoisement Damon.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les pensées de son frère.

_ « Quoi tu sors avec Caroline ? Stefan ? » se scandalisa le double.

_ « Ok alors d'une, je ne sors pas avec Caroline et de deux qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Elena ?! Il me semble que tu sors avec mon frère ! » s'énerva-t'il.

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux attendant sa réponse, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ « Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout ».

_ « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu passes une semaine avec Blondie, sans aucun coup de fil et que vous êtes simplement amis… A d'autre mon frère » dit-il sarcastiquement en sirotant son verre de Bourbon.

_ « Care est ma meilleure amie évidement que je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Je la considère même comme ma petite sœur ».

_ « Il ne manquait plus que cela maintenant, j'ai un lien de parenté avec Blondie ».

Stefan baissa la tête et souffla.

_ « Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes sarcasmes Damon ».

_ « En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu ne sors pas avec Care » lança Elena.

_ « Pourquoi ? ».

_ « Care est ma meilleure amie mais elle n'est pas réputée pour avoir eu des relations sérieuses… ».

A cet instant, une colère noire envahit Stefan.

_ « Quoi ! Mais d'où tu te permets de la juger ! Les relations de Care ont échoué à cause pour la plupart de toi ! Oh et ne me regarde pas avec cet air choqué. Voyons, si je te rafraichis la mémoire, Damon s'est intéressé ou disons plutôt utilisé » dit-il en jetant un regard noir à son frère, qui lui baissa la tête honteux. « Caroline parce qu'il voulait se rapprocher de toi et même se venger. Ensuite nous avons Matt qui est toujours éternellement amoureux de toi, donc Caroline reste dans ton ombre. Mais toi, ma douce et chère Elena, tu as brisé le cœur de Matt, le mien et maintenant tu es avec mon frère. Tu es bien un double Petrova, celle qui brise à jamais les liens fraternels. Si toi et Katherine n'aviez jamais fait parti de nos vies, Damon et moi serions aussi soudés que nous l'étions ! » cracha-t'il plein de rancœur. « Alors avant de juger Caroline, regardes-toi avant ».

_ « Stefan tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal » pleura-t'elle.

_ « Si je le pense, et arrête de te mentir ! Si tu voulais vraiment ne pas me blesser, tu essayerais de rester un peu correct avec Damon en ma présence. Mais tu t'en fiches royalement de ce que je ressens ! Et toi aussi ! » en se tournant vers son frère. Damon était honteux et déçu d'admettre que son frère avait entièrement raison. « Maintenant si votre interrogatoire est fini, je vais aller me coucher. Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour moi, reprenez où vous en étiez ».

Il leur jeta un dernier regard haineux puis monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de vider son sac !

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Mystic Falls, Tyler marchait dans les ruelles sombres et désertes d'une petite ville en pleine nuit. Il ne cessait de ruminer avec rage. Son plan avait échoué, il avait été à deux doigts de tuer l'Originel si Stefan et Caroline ne s'en étaient pas mêlés.

Il était furieux ! Comment Caroline avait-elle osé s'interposer entre eux ! Comment osait-elle se retourner contre lui. Elle payerait cher cette trahison !

Maintenant que Klaus avait retrouvé ses forces, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer directement. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à trouver des alliés pour se débarrasser de l'Originel. Il devait trouver un autre plan et vite, sans compter que Klaus se mettrait sûrement à sa recherche après ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Envahit par la rage, il frappa et envoya une poubelle valser quelques mètres plus loin et frappa également un lampadaire qui sous la force se plia en deux et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Tyler tenta de souffler pour se calmer, quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

_ « Je ne vois pas en quoi détruire ce qui t'entoure va t'aider dans ton but » lança une voix féminine.

L'hybride se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme, la peau mate avec des cheveux bouclés noirs se tenant fièrement devant lui.

_ « Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?! Vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin avant de vite le regretter » cingla-t'il.

_ « J'éviterai si j'étais toi Tyler ».

_ « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » demanda-t'il troublé. « Et qui êtes-vous ?! ».

_ « Je suis Roxane et je peux t'aider à accomplir ton rêve ».

_ « Une sorcière ? ».

Elle hocha la tête et rajouta.

_ « Tu veux anéantir Klaus Mikaelson et ainsi l'empêcher à tout jamais de nuire à quiconque ? ».

_ « Oui » fit-il suspicieux.

_ « Alors nous pouvons t'aider ».

_ « Une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez m'aider et que j'ai besoin de vous ? ».

Elle s'approcha de lui et se planta seulement à quelques mètres.

_ « Bien que ton plan avait une chance de marcher, tu as finalement lamentablement échoué. Tuer un Originel surtout Klaus Mikaelson n'est pas chose facile. Tu vas devoir trouver des alliés à la hauteur, qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux et qui feront tout pour réussir ».

_ « Si je m'associe avec vous, qu'avez-vous à gagner ? ».

_ « Nous voulons tout comme toi la mort de ce chien de Mikaelson ! Alors acceptes-tu cet accord ? ». Le voyant réfléchir. « De toute façon tu n'as guère le choix, personne ne te soutiendra et pour le moment tu es seul, alors ? ».

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il serra quelques secondes après.

_ « Tu as ton accord Roxane, tant que notre objectif reste commun » sourit-il.

_ « Bien sûr ! Tu as fait le bon choix » sourit-elle narquoisement. « Bientôt, nous fêterons la mort de Nicklaus ! ».

_ « En parlant de nous, de qui tu parles ? » l'interrogea-t'il.

_ « Tu le seras en temps et en heure, partons maintenant » ordonna-t'elle.

_ « Attends, avant j'ai quelque chose à régler. On va dire le début de ma vengeance ».

_ « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire ! ».

_ « Je te demande pas la permission, une fois fini, je te rejoindrai rapidement ».

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier où était noté un numéro de téléphone.

_ « Ne me fais pas regretter de t'accorder ma confiance. Si tu t'avères inutile je me chargerai personnellement de toi » le menaça-t'elle.

_ « Il en va de même pour toi ! » rétorqua-t'il froidement avant de partir en coup de vent.

_ « Nous approchons de notre but, je ne vous décevrai pas ! » dit-elle dans l'air calme de la nuit avant de rebrousser chemin et de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**Des commentaires ? : ) Qui est cette sorcière et qui sert-elle ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

piwi : La voici, merci ^^

Carabes : La voici, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

alina : Ahah mystère ) Je te laisse encore mijoter un peu, mais oui l'histoire se déroulera bientôt à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Guest : Désolé pour le retard voici la suite.

Odessa : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ah désolé j'ai prévu quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre qui va enclencher le départ de Caroline de Mystic Falls… Je n'en dis pas plus. Pour le dîner, je te laisse le découvrir ) Nop elle ne sert pas Marcel ^^ bis

Yaya : Salut ! Merci ! ^^ Alors tu vas aimer le passage Klaroline dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci de me suivre ^^ bisou.

Navirina : D'accord avec toi, au début je l'aimais bien mais au fur et à mesure je l'ai détesté à cause de tous les morts qu'elle a engendré pour sauver sa peau ! C'est clair Team Caroline ! ) En faite Tyler a tellement de haine envers Klaus et veut tellement le neutraliser qu'il est prêt à faire des sacrifices… De plus, il voit que Caroline commence à avoir des sentiments pour Klaus donc il est jaloux et c'est un bon moyen pour que s'il lui ne peut pas l'avoir alors Klaus ne l'aura pas non plus. Comme il connait les sentiments de Klaus, il est sûr de lui faire mal. Désolé je ne suis pas The Originals depuis le départ des Originels de Mystic Falls et quand j'ai appris la relation de Klaus et Camille ! …. Ça me dégoute rien quand y pensant… Il serait mieux et cela ferait une belle histoire avec Caroline. Désolé pour l'attente, voici la chapitre 9 ^^ Klaroline Forever ! :3 Merci pour l'info du alt+128 je ne connaissais pas ^^ Maintenant plus cette faute ^^ A bientôt.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde, je poste enfin le chapitre 9 ! Et avec un peu de retard je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel ! :D J'espère que le Père Noël a été gentil )**

**Concernant le chapitre, je mets à votre disposition le lien de la robe de Caroline pour le repas. Au cas où ma description ne vous aide pas ^^ ( . ?id_article=2989342343&amp;id_article_media=9363087 )**

**Et tant que j'y pense, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on peut connaître le nombre de vues sur une fanfiction s'il vous plaît ? Merci ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand l'hybride immergea. La première sensation qu'il remarqua fut l'obscurité de sa chambre, l'aspect sombre qu'elle dégageait en total contraste avec celle de Caroline. Elle était si lumineuse, chaleureuse tout le portait de la jeune vampire. Ses pensées dévièrent automatiquement sur elle. Il commençait à se remémorer quelques souvenirs, des hallucinations. Il revivait les scènes mais cette fois c'est le visage de Caroline qu'il lui apparaissait. Il la voyait essayer de le ramener à la réalité quand ses parents lui avaient jeté cette malédiction. Elle essayait de le rassurer. Il pouvait apercevoir ses larmes… Elle se sentait impuissante face à son mal et ses supplications. Puis, il se souvint d'Henrick … Il avait rêvé de lui. Caroline avait pris sa place, tentant de le calmer. Elle voulait qu'il ne se sente plus coupable. Même si au fond de lui que ce soit Caroline ou Henrick qui lui demande, il se sentirait éternellement coupable.

Elle avait pris sa main pour lui prouvait que c'était réel. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Il pouvait encore sentir leurs larmes salées, leurs soupirs, leurs souffles courts, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Elle lui avait dit « Je t'aime Nicklaus » ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas totalement sincères, ces mots résonnaient comme une douce mélodie. Il rêvait tant qu'elle lui dise ces mots ! Il espérait qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il ne savait pas ce que le mot amour pouvait bien représenter. Il n'avait jamais véritablement connu le véritable amour. Même avec Tatia, peut-être avait-il un tant soit peu eu des sentiments pour elle mais cela n'était pas réciproque et rien d'aussi fort que maintenant. Puis c'était une relation à trois qu'il partageait malheureusement avec son frère.

Il a connu seulement l'amour fraternel « Pour toujours et à jamais » était leur pacte pour dire qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble malgré les coups durs.

Mais avec Caroline, s'était différent. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'avec Tatia. Ses sentiments envers Caroline étaient forts, puissants. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela ! Et même si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, il savait, il ressentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sans éloigner ou encore l'oublier. Elle était ancrée dans son cœur, il l'avait dans la peau. Et le jour où elle se rendrait compte qu'elle aussi l'a dans la peau, cela sera le plus beau jour de sa vie. De la lumière dans son éternité lugubre.

D'autres souvenirs lui apparurent, comme la fois où il était avec Stefan en train de bavarder des années 20. Elle était apparue dans la chambre. Il se voyait rester stoïque face à elle. Il se vit la séduire, utilisant tout son charme avant d'être recalé par Stefan…

Elle avait ressorti cette légendaire phrase qui disait qu'elle était bien trop intelligente pour être séduite par lui. Klaus sourit à ce souvenir, elle jouait avec lui. Puis elle était partie non sans lui adresser un regard aguicheur. Il aurait de quoi la taquiner ce soir. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il décida enfin de se lever, prenant des vêtements et fila à la douche. Peut-être cela le calmerait-il sinon il sentait qu'il allait bientôt rendre une visite à Caroline. Mais il devait patienter, il avait un travail à faire avant.

Une fois fini, il descendit à la cuisine et y trouva son frère sirotant un café en pleine lecture du journal.

_ « Bonjour mon frère » lança-t'il.

_ « Bonjour Nicklaus, déjà debout ? ».

_ « Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas une marmotte comme notre sœur » ironisa-t'il.

Elijah sourit, c'est vrai que Rebekah n'était pas réputée pour se lever tôt. Elle aimait prendre son temps. Kol et Klaus s'en amusaient et en profitaient pour la réveiller très tôt. Il revoyait encore la façon dont Rebekah les envoyait balader, les menaçait. Il souriait malgré lui dans ces situations, Rebekah n'était peut-être pas la plus crainte des Mikaelson, mais vaut mieux fuir que subir ses foudres. Et dans ces cas-là, Klaus et Kol avaient bien fait de se faire petit pendant quelque temps, le temps que l'orage passe.

_ « Tu n'as pas tord, mais je pensais que tu en profiterais pour te reposer ».

_ « Je me sens en pleine forme Elijah, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » le rassura-t'il.

_ « C'est une vieille habitude que je préfère garder vous connaissant toi et notre sœur ».

Klaus fit une mine offusquée et innocente qui valut un sourire de son frère. Il sortit une tasse et se versa du café.

_ « J'ai quelques souvenirs de mes hallucinations… ».

_ « Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? » demanda-t'il tout en lisant un article.

_ « Henrick » fit-il simplement. Elijah releva la tête et croisa le regard triste de son jeune frère. Il était tellement étonné qu'il en parle aussi spontanément. Il avait pensé qu'il garderait ça pour lui comme toujours. Il resta silencieux, laissant son frère s'ouvrir à ce sujet. « Caroline a voulu me convaincre que je n'étais pas responsable de sa mort ».

_ « Je sais, je suis monté pour te surveiller, quand j'ai entendu votre conversation. Je sais que tu te sens coupable de sa mort depuis toujours et que cela te ronge de l'intérieur… Mais tu n'es aucunement responsable ! ».

_ « Tu ne sais pas Elijah… ».

_ « Si je le sais et je suis d'accord avec Caroline. Tu dois aller de l'avant et faire comme moi et Rebekah, tu dois te pardonner, s'il te plaît mon frère ».

_ « Cela est impossible Elijah ! Même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas » commença-t'il à s'énerver.

_ « J'espère qu'avec le temps, ta culpabilité s'effacera » espéra-t'il.

_ « C'est peine perdu d'espérer si tu veux mon avis » dit-il sombrement.

Elijah baissa la tête à ses dires. Non ! Il ne perdrait jamais espoir ! Même si cela devrait prendre des décennies.

_ « Au moins à ce que je peux constater, Caroline a eu un effet sur toi avec son discours. C'est la première fois que tu abordes le sujet d'Henrick et en plus s'en finir dans une colère noire. Sans vouloir t'offenser Nicklaus ». Klaus ne trouva rien à lui redire, préférant retourner siroter son café. Elijah sourit en coin, il avait raison ! Peut-être n'entendrait-il pas des décennies. Maintenant qu'il avait abordé le sujet, il devait lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. « Tes sentiments pour Caroline sont-ils vraiment sincères Nicklaus ? ».

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, c'était reparti pour sa rédemption… Bien sûr que ses sentiments pour Caroline étaient sincères ! Il était …. Mais attendez ! '' Caroline?! ''.

_ « Depuis quand tu l'appelles Caroline ?! » lui demanda-t'il subitement. « Miss Forbes n'était plus suffisant ?! ».

_ « Serais-tu jaloux mon frère ? » fit Elijah, amusé par sa réaction.

_ « Si j'étais toi je répondrai vite ! » le menaça-t'il.

_ « Détends-toi, tu n'as pas t'inquiéter ».

_ « Dois-je vraiment remettre le sujet de Tatia sur la table ! ».

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel.

_ « Il n'y a et n'aura rien entre moi et Caroline. Le temps que nous avons passé chez elle, elle m'a demandé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases et de devenir amis. Et je tiens à préciser pour ta gouverne, qu'elle m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom » précisa-t'il.

C'était bien le genre de Caroline. Les muscles de Klaus se détendirent, il souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Il avait tellement peur de revivre l'histoire de Tatia, un triangle amoureux. Cela faisait depuis fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de tels sentiments, il ne voulait pas que son frère vienne tout gâcher. Il a déjà assez de mal avec Lockwood !

_ « Bien, si c'est ce qu'elle veut mais je te préviens Elijah, si j'ai le malheur d'apercevoir des manières plus qu'amicales de ta part envers Caroline, je me ferai un plaisir de rendre le reste de ta vie un véritable enfer ! » articula-t'il froidement, se voulant être le plus menaçant possible.

_ « D'accord, tu as ma parole Nicklaus que Caroline ne sera jamais une de mes conquêtes ».

_ « Bien ! ».

_ « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » faisant rouler des yeux Klaus.

_ « Sur le peu que je connais en amour et des sentiments, je crois que oui mes sentiments pour elle sont sincères ». Puis rajouta devant le regard suspicieux de son frère. « Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais oui je l'aime. Je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour elle ».

_ « C'est ce que j'ai vu » en repensant au piège des loups. « Je tiens vraiment à m'assurer que tu ne joues pas avec ses sentiments Nicklaus. Caroline est une femme formidable, généreuse et protectrice. Quand je l'ai vu te défendre, t'écouter, te rassurer, j'ai eu beaucoup de reconnaissance pour elle. En t'aidant, elle a aidé notre famille. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle ! Et je serai très contrarié mon frère, s'il s'avère que tu joues avec elle. Elle mérite le bonheur ».

_ « Je ne ferai rien de tel Elijah ! » gronda-t'il. « Elle a beaucoup souffert avec les hommes et je ne tiens pas à faire partie de cette liste ! Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse ».

_ « Je suis ravi de l'entendre » se réjouit-il et rajouta. « Et ne t'inquiètes pas, son cœur bat pour toi même si elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte ».

_ « C'est vrai ?! Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « J'ai vu la façon dont elle s'était inquiétée pour toi, son soulagement rien qu'en écoutant les battements de ton cœur ou lorsque tu te réveillais même si tu hallucinais. Elle s'est occupée de toi nuit et jour. J'ai vu également sa façon de te regarder, sois juste patient et laisse le temps faire son œuvre ».

_ « Ok, je vais essayer même si la patience n'est pas une de mes plus grande vertu ». Il savait se montrer patient quand le jeu en valait la chandelle et dans ce cas précis, on peut dire que cela valait vraiment le coup ! « Merci Elijah ! ».

_ « Je t'en prie » répondit-il après avoir repris ses esprits. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il le remerciait. Il était heureux, c'était l'une des rares fois qu'il pouvait jouer son rôle de grand frère.

_ « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une meute de loups qui m'attend, tu te joins à moi ? ».

_ « Tu sais que je n'aime pas me salir les mains et je ne voudrai pas gâcher ton plaisir ».

_ « Où sont tes discours sur le fait de ne jamais toucher un membre des Mikaelson. Elijah, nous venons juste de perdre Kol … Je ne supporterai pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Rebekah ! Nous devons faire passer ce message, pour qu'il soit très clair que personne n'a le droit de toucher l'un de nous ! Pour notre famille, es-tu avec moi ? ». Il tendit son bras.

Elijah se leva et agrippa avec force le bras de Klaus et dit « Pour toujours et à jamais mon frère ! ».

Ils partirent à vitesse vampirique, s'arrêtant dans une clairière arborant une forêt.

_ « Nous y sommes » fit Elijah. « Ils sont au centre de la forêt ».

_ « Bien ! Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, si nous attaquons maintenant nous aurons plus de chance de les prendre par surprise. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! » Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, Klaus entra dans le bois, mais fut interpellé par son frère.

_ « Épargnons les femmes et les enfants Nicklaus cela devrait suffire à les convaincre ? ».

Klaus hocha la tête en confirmation. Ils partirent à vitesse vampirique, Klaus aperçut un homme près d'une tente qu'il devait être en train de démonter. Sentant une odeur étrangère, l'homme se retourna et se figea à la vue de Klaus. Mais il se reprit vite et cria à l'ensemble de sa meute.

_ « Fuyez ! L'Hybride Originel est là ! » cria-t'il la peur visible dans ses yeux. Un vent de panique s'empara des membres de la meute. Ils savaient tous que sans la pleine lune ils étaient tous vulnérable face à l'hybride et que la mort était inévitable. Tous couraient dans toutes les directions, tentant vainement de sauver leurs vies. Klaus se tourna vers son frère.

_ « Après toi » l'invita-t'il.

Elijah partit donc à l'assaut suivit de son frère, attrapant, tuant, mordant jusqu'à la dernière goutte tous les hommes ayant le malheur d'être sur leur chemin. En à peine quelques minutes, une vingtaine de corps jonchaient le sol. Les deux Originels étaient recouverts de sang.

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel et râla en découvrant l'état de son costume. Ce qui décrocha un rire de la part de Klaus. Mais celui-ci entendit des battements de cœur irréguliers tout proche. Il se précipita vers la source du son et découvrit un jeune homme qui essayait tant bien que mal, malgré sa blessure au ventre et son bras en moins, de sauver sa vie.

Klaus s'avança jusqu'à lui mais remarqua à la dernière seconde un homme plus âgé qui se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber à terre. Grâce à sa vitesse, Klaus reprit rapidement le dessus et plaqua le loup contre un arbre, le tenant fermement par la gorge.

_ « Bien essayé mais il semblerait que sans votre chère pleine lune vous n'êtes que des êtres faibles ! » cracha Klaus.

_ « Je savais que vous viendriez pour vous venger, j'aurai dû le prévoir plus tôt » articula difficilement l'homme. « S'il vous plaît, laissez partir mon fils » implora-t'il.

Klaus se retourna vers le jeune homme en question et vit son frère à côté de celui-ci.

_ « Eh bien non, je ne suis pas un homme très réputé pour accorder sa clémence, Elijah ».

Celui-ci hocha la tête et brisa d'un coup sec la nuque du jeune loup.

_ « Non ! Gabriel ! Vous êtes des monstres ! » hurla l'homme à plein poumon, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

A cette réplique le visage de Klaus s'assombrit brutalement, resserrant sa prise sur le cou.

_ « Qui oses-tu traiter de monstre ?! Toi et ta meute, vous vous en êtes pris à moi et ainsi donc montrant que n'importe qui peut sans prendre à notre famille. En tant qu'Alpha tu peux me comprendre, personne ne touche à notre famille sans en payer le prix. Vous avez été assez idiot d'imaginer pouvoir vaincre un Originel ! ».

_ « Je devais protéger ma meute de vous ! C'est vous qui êtes idiot de penser que des loups seraient d'accord pour vous servir. Je … Jamais je n'aurais permis à un membre de mon clan de subir cela. En vous tuant, je … je protégeais ainsi ma famille » expliqua faiblement le loup ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer.

_ « Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que faire alliance avec ce chien de Lockwood ! Tu devais vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là » railla-t'il puis reprit vite son sérieux. « En parlant de lui, où est-il ?! ».

_ « Je ne sais pas » puis rajouta en sentant la main de l'hybride se resserrer. « Je vous assure, je n'ai aucune idée de là où il se trouve… Depuis cette nuit, je ne l'ai plus revu ».

_ « S'il n'a pas plus d'informations supplémentaires, je te serai gréé de vite en finir mon frère, j'ai d'autres choses à faire » s'impatienta Elijah.

_ « Allez-y, tuez-moi ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre après ce que j'ai fait… Je pourrai rejoindre ma famille ainsi qu'Alrick et Elina » murmura-t'il au bord de l'inconscience.

Klaus s'exécuta et plongea sa main dans le torse de l'homme dont le visage se défigura de douleur, et d'un coup sec lui retira son cœur. Le corps maintenant sans vie tomba nonchalamment au sol. Klaus se tourna vers son frère.

_ « Une bonne chose de faite. Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant ».

Cependant Elijah resta immobile, observant le corps sans vie du loup. Il avait parlé d'un certain Alrick et d'une Elina. Elijah ne savait comment mais ces noms lui étaient étrangement familiés. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre l'époque où il en avait entendu parler.

Malgré tout, il se décida à partir laissant ses questions sans réponses pour le moment.

* * *

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune vampire se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration de Caroline était forte et irrégulière. En sueur et encore choquée par son rêve, elle mit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Bien sûr, elle faisait des cauchemars comme tout le monde. Les siens faisant souvent allusion à ce qu'avait fait Damon avec elle, en plus de sa propre mort ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tué.

Mais cela étaient nettement différents. A chaque fois, elle ne parvenait jamais à s'en souvenir, même pas le moindre détail. Elle gardait seulement les sensations qu'elle éprouvait au cours de son rêve. Des fois quand elle rêvait, elle avait l'impression d'être bien, d'être heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais comme à chaque fois, ce semblant de bien-être l'a quitté brutalement. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle sentait son cœur se serrait davantage.

Et les autres fois étaient comme ce matin, violents, brutales. Son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Des sentiments comme la peur, le chagrin, la culpabilité, la haine jaillissaient en elle puis s'effaçaient comme s'ils n'étaient jamais apparus.

Malgré le fait que cela l'a déstabilisée et l'angoissée, elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Sa mère, même à l'époque de son père était bien trop occupée pour l'écouter. Elles n'ont jamais été proches, mis à part depuis qu'elle est devenue vampire malgré un début difficile…

Elle pensait que ses rêves finiraient par s'estomper mais apparemment non…

Elle se leva, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Elle put voir son visage pâle et de petites cernes sous ses yeux. Une bonne douche la calmerait et lui viderait l'esprit. Elle y resta une bonne heure, puis s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa mère en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner.

_ « Salut Maman ! Tu es déjà rentrée ? ».

_ « Bonjour ma chérie, je suis rentrée depuis quelques heures. Tu dormais encore, je ne voulais pas te déranger » répondit Liz. « Tu avais l'air si fatigué ».

_ « Oh oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant ».

Liz pencha la tête et examina sa tête. Elle pouvait voir les traits tirés sur son visage.

_ « Tu es sûr ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle.

_ « Oui pourquoi ? ».

_ « Pour rien ».

_ « Je pensais que tu rentrais que cette après-midi » fit Caroline en voulant changer de conversation, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère sur ses cauchemars.

_ « Eh bien quand j'ai eu ton message hier soir, que ma maison était enfin libre de tout vampire, et après plus d'une semaine de congé forcés… J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi ».

_ « Je sais que le fait d'aider Klaus et Elijah ne te plaisait guère mais après le nombre de fois que Klaus m'a sauvé la vie, je lui devais bien ça ! De plus, nous sommes amis » et rajouta devant le regard exorbité de sa mère. « Il n'est pas mauvais dans le fond tu sais. Si tu pouvais voir comme moi ou Stefan ce qu'il y a sous sa carapace. Il a encore cette humanité, la vie l'a rendu tel qu'il est… Et aussi bien que Klaus, j'ai commis des erreurs, des atrocités… ».

_ « Mais Caroline, tu n'as pas fait autant de dégâts que lui » la coupa-t'elle.

_ « Bien sûr je n'ai pas vécu mille ans … Stefan était là pour moi aussi. Je ne serai pas ce que je suis sans lui maman ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il mérite une seconde chance et je lui ai donné ». Sa mère resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Les arguments de Caroline étaient justes, mais au contraire de sa fille, elle était moins enclise à accorder son pardon. « C'est un peu à cause de moi ce qui est arrivé à Klaus » puis rajouta devant son air confus. « Euh … Tyler et Klaus sont aussi en rivalité pour moi… Et Tyler a profité des sentiments de Klaus envers moi pour lui envoyer une photo d'une fille que me ressemblait et lui annoncer qu'il me ferait du mal s'il ne venait pas le rejoindre… ».

_ « Ok » fit-elle simplement, ayant du mal à digérer le fait que l'Hybride Originel ait des vues sur sa fille ! « Et il a foncé dans le piège ? ». Caroline hocha la tête.

_ « J'étais plus rassurée de te savoir loin de la maison pendant un moment. Tyler a profité que Stefan et Elijah soient partis pour nous attaquer. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, il a tellement changé maman… Il ne voit que la violence et la haine ! Il veut à tout prix se venger de Klaus… Il a même essayé de me tuer mais Klaus m'a sauvé à temps » raconta-t'elle la voix brisée.

_ « Quoi ?! Comment a-t'il pu oser te faire ça ?! Je vais voir Carole ». Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte mais Caroline lui attrapa le bras.

_ « Non ! Cela ne sert à rien. S'il est là-bas, même si ça me paraît peu probable maintenant que Klaus a retrouvé ses forces, je ne voudrai pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Il a changé et le fait qu'il s'en est pris à moi, veut dire que toi aussi tu es en danger ».

_ « D'accord si cela peut te rassurer » accepta-t'elle.

Elles retournèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, Liz reprit sa tasse de café et tendit une tasse de sang à sa fille.

_ « C'est Tyler qui a brisé la vitre du salon ? ». Sa fille hocha la tête. « J'ai appelé un ouvrier, il viendra la changer quand il aura reçu le verre avec les bonnes dimensions » l'informa-t'elle. « Où là ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, désolé mais je dois aller au travail ma chérie » en ramassant ses affaires et ses clés de voiture.

_ «Ok ! » répondit seulement Caroline, habituée de voir sa mère en coup de vent…

_ « On se voit ce soir ».

_ « Euh non, je ne serai pas là ce soir. Je suis invitée avec Stefan chez les Mikaelson ».

_ « Ah d'accord … Fais attention alors ».

_ « Maman ! C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas ».

_ « Ok… Bisou, je t'aime » sourit sa mère.

_ « Je t'aime aussi » dit-elle en regardant la porte se refermer.

Elle avala d'une traite le contenu de sa tasse et se dépêcha de se préparer et de faire son sac. Avec tous ces événements, elle avait totalement oublié l'organisation du bal de fin d'année du lycée. Elle n'avait plus que deux jours pour tout préparer. Cela aller être juste mais avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs peut-être aura-t'elle fini à temps. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et se dirigea déterminée vers le lycée.

* * *

Le soir venu, Caroline était littéralement épuisée. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle doutait de pouvoir organiser un événement. A peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle s'était fait engueuler pour être autant en retard. La fête de fin d'année était l'événement le plus important de l'année. Cela marquait également la fin du lycée pour la bande, bientôt ils partiraient chacun dans une direction différente.

Elle partirait à la fac, quitterait pour un certain temps sa famille, ses amis, sa ville natale. Elle attendait ce jour avec impatience mais plus il se rapprochait plus elle redoutait de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté des frontières de la ville …

Elle avait couru dans tous les sens, essayant de diriger, d'organiser sur tous les fronts : la musique, la décoration, le buffet, la salle. Malheur à celui qui en fin de journée avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Elle était à bout de nerfs, essayant tant bien que mal à rattraper son retard. Quand elle avait enfin estimé avoir terminé pour aujourd'hui, elle rentra chez elle avec sa vitesse vampirique. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée du travail. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre jetant dans un coin toutes ses notes, bouquins, feuilles et planning d'organisation pour le bal et partit prendre une bonne douche.

Elle souffla en sentant l'eau couler. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre, se reposer et se redonner un peu d'énergie. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure.

Elle sortit de la douche, mit ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon las, se sécha rapidement et alla dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour du corps. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et fouilla à la recherche d'une tenue. Elle cherchait à la fois simple et bien habillé. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle trouva la tenue parfaite. Une petite robe noire lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Elle était décolletée mais il y avait un tissu de la robe qui cachait sa poitrine. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements noirs et glissa la robe le long de son corps. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle lui allait comme un gant. L'avantage d'être un vampire, il n'y a plus la crainte de prendre du poids et de ne plus pouvoir porter de belles robes.

Mais cela lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, et sortit une ceinture dorée.

Elle sursauta quand la sonnette retentit. Elle descendit, ouvrit et tomba sur Stefan.

_ « Stefan ?! Oh merde désolé je suis en retard… » s'excusa-t'elle.

_ « Non ne t'affoles pas j'ai de l'avance ». Il rentra, la suivit jusqu'à l'étage. « Cela m'a permis d'éviter une longue et ennuyante conversation avec Elena » souffla-t'il en se couchant sur le lit de son amie.

Caroline s'installa à la coiffeuse et lui répondit.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda-t'elle en se séchant les cheveux.

_ « Hier soir quand je suis arrivé à la pension, ils étaient comme toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Puis ils me sont tombés dessus. Tu vas rire, Damon croit dur comme fer que nous sommes ensemble ».

_ « Sérieux ?! ». Elle éclata de rire suivi par Stefan. « Toi et moi… Ils croient vraiment que lorsque deux personnes passent du temps ensemble, ils sont forcément dingues de l'autre… ».

_ « Apparemment ! C'est vrai je suis tellement dingue de toi » ironisa-t'il.

_ « C'est clair ! Surtout que tu m'as déjà mis un vent lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ».

_ « Ah oui c'est vrai ! Heureusement qu'à l'époque j'ai refusé, tu me malmènerais maintenant je suis sûr ».

_ « Espèce de … » en lui balançant ce qui lui passait sous la main. « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu » en souriant. « Et par rapport à Elena ? ».

_ « Elle commençait à péter un plomb sur le fait que je sorte avec toi. Je lui ai répondu que cela ne la regardait plus, que je sortais avec qui je voulais. Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu étais ma meilleure amie donc que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ! ».

_ « Et cela ne lui a pas plu de ne plus être aussi importante à tes yeux » conclua-t'elle.

_ « Sûrement ». Il évita de mentionner le passage où Elena évoquait les relations foireuses de Caroline. Il ne souhaitait pas lui remémorer ses passages difficiles, voir son regard se voiler de tristesse et de culpabilité.

_ « Je l'ai traité d'égoïste parce qu'elle se moquait de me faire du mal quand elle était avec Damon. J'imagine qu'elle voulait parler de ça tout à l'heure ».

_ « Tu as raison Stefan ! Tu devais vider ton sac et dire tout ce que tu penses d'elle. Elle ne te mérite pas de toute façon. Et le fait d'avoir vidé ton sac, cela va t'aider à aller de l'avant ! ».

_ « Tu le penses ? » fit-il peu convaincu.

_ « Absolument ! Tu trouveras la perle rare Stefan, et le jour venu cela sera une évidence pour toi. Elle sera celle qui comblera ton cœur ».

_ « J'espère que ce jour arrivera bientôt ! » sourit-il. Elle lui sourit en retour et se leva enfin prête.

Stefan leva la tête et fut ébloui par sa beauté. Cette robe noire avec la ceinture dorée mettaient sa silhouette en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient en tresse couronne dévoilant ainsi son visage angélique. Et pour finir, elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en argent en forme de plume et quelques bracelets autour des poignets.

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ami, elle se retourna un gilet noir à la main.

_ « Stefan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

_ « Euh rien… Juste que… En tant que grand frère je ne sais pas si je devrai t'autoriser à sortir comme ça ».

_ « Quoi ! Ça ne va pas la robe… » s'inquiéta-t'elle en regardant le miroir.

_ « Si mais tu vas en faire damner plus d'un » rit-il.

_ « Pff ! Ne dis pas de bêtise ! ».

_ « Non sérieusement tu es magnifique ! ».

_ « Merci ! ». Elle rougit. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus ». Il portait une chemise bordeaux avec une veste noire.

_ « Merci ! Klaus ne va pas pouvoir te lâcher des yeux ».

Elle sourit et lui répondit.

_ « Mais enfin Stefan, ce n'est qu'à tes yeux que je veux plaire ! Après tout, je suis ta petite amie » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ « Eh bien dans ce cas, nous devons faire bonne figure. Si Mlle Salvatore est prête nous pourrons être à l'heure au rendez-vous ».

Ils partirent donc chez les Mikaelson, amusés et heureux d'avoir cette relation complice ainsi qu'un ami dévoué et cher.

* * *

La voiture se stoppa devant l'imposant manoir des Mikaelson. Les deux vampires sortirent de la voiture. Caroline contempla la demeure.

_ « Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais… Il est tellement impressionnant et magnifique ! Non pas que la pension ne l'est pas, elle a son charme ».

_ « Bien rattrapé mais je suis d'accord, il est magnifique » répondit Stefan. « Tu viens ».

Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils n'eurent besoin de frapper que la massive porte s'ouvrit sur un Elijah souriant, toujours en costume.

_ « Stefan, Caroline ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, entrez » en se décalant sur le côté. Ils le saluèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils se rendirent dans le salon où une belle table était dressée.

_ « Nicklaus, nos invités sont arrivés » lança-t'il fort pour que son frère l'entende. « Il est très concentré sur la préparation de repas ».

_ « La cuisine est un art délicat mon frère. Stefan, Caroline » dit Klaus, faisant enfin son entrée. Il s'approcha de Caroline et déposa un doux baiser sur sa main, les yeux la dévorant. « Tu es ravissante love ! » avec son sourire séducteur.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir. A chaque compliment de sa part, elle ne pouvait résister. Par ailleurs, il était très séduisant ! Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, où elle pouvait apercevoir son torse. Ses joues commencèrent à s'enflammer. Vite, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Elijah et Stefan les regardaient faire. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle, éloignés de la réalité, leurs regards plongeaient dans l'autre.

Elijah esquissa un sourire et toussa légèrement. Cela ramena son frère à la réalité.

_ « Euh oui, si nous prenions place » sourit-il ne se détachant de Caroline. Elle revint à la réalité et coupa leur lien visuel. Ils purent s'installer à table. Klaus recula la chaise de Caroline galant et ajusta la chaise pour elle. Caroline le remercia et Klaus s'installa à côté d'elle au bout de la table. Ils commencèrent à manger.

_ « Alors si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui as préparé le repas » lança la jeune femme.

_ « En effet, cela te surprend ? ».

_ « Je ne te voyais pas tellement en hommes aux fourneaux ».

_ « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi sweetheart » avec son sourire en coin.

_ « Je peux t'assurer Caroline, Nicklaus fait des repas divins » rajouta Elijah.

_ « Personne ne s'est jamais plaint ».

_ « Tu dois oublier la fois où tu as fait cramer le rôti ou encore la fois où tu as trop épicé » lui rappela son frère en rigolant. « Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Kol et Rebekah quand ils ont goûté ».

Ils rigolèrent tous, même Klaus ne pouvant s'empêcher de se remémorer leur tête dégoûtée et rouge.

_ « J'imagine bien la réaction de Rebekah, elle a dû faire un scandale » dit Stefan.

_ « Oh oui, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. On en a écouté parler pendant des mois. Depuis elle se méfit toujours et vérifie chaque fois son plat » pouffa Klaus. « Pour ma défense, je tiens à préciser que pour le rôti c'était à cause d'une satanée sorcière qui m'avait mis à bout de nerfs. Et pour le plat épicé, il me semble que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Kol et Rebekah se crêpaient le chignon et ma patience avait atteint sa limite. Disons que c'était une petite vengeance ».

_ « Même si je n'avais pas cautionné, cela avait été amusant » rajouta Elijah.

_ « Les pauvres quand même » se désola Caroline.

_ « Ne les plains pas mon cœur, ils le méritaient. Si tu avais pu vivre avec eux, tu comprendrais à quel point ils sont chiants, immatures, de vrais enfants ».

Elle ne répondit pas, ayant vu un aperçut du caractère bien trempé de l'Originelle, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison.

_ « En parlant d'elle, vous avez des nouvelles de Rebekah ? » demanda Stefan.

_ « La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, l'informant de ton état » répondit Elijah en regardant Klaus. « Elle résidait en Espagne, elle a l'air d'aller bien ».

_ « Et elle ne revient pas pour voir si tu vas bien ? » lança Caroline quelque peu choquée.

_ « Cela m'étonnerait fortement sweetheart. Elle m'en veut beaucoup pour ce que je lui ai fait subir et à juste titre… Elle a besoin de prendre du recul ».

_ « Mais c'est ta sœur, elle doit forcément s'inquiéter pour toi ! ».

_ « Cela ne change rien… Et si j'apportais le plat vous m'en direz des nouvelles ».

Caroline pouvait voir la tristesse et la culpabilité dans son regard malgré le fait qu'il essaye de le cacher par un sourire forcé. Elle avait remarqué le lien qui unissait Rebekah et Klaus. C'était fort et profond. Elle pouvait voir que le départ de sa sœur avait profondément affecté Klaus, qui au fil des siècles s'était habitué à sa présence quelles que soient les situations.

Le repas reprit sur une note plus joyeuse, décontractée. Les deux Originels racontant avec passion et amusement leurs aventures, faisant rire Stefan et rêver Caroline qui aurait adoré vivre de telles aventures.

_ « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mon frère est un sacré bourreau des cœurs et tu ne peux pas me contredire » lança Klaus.

_ « Je ne suis pas pire que toi ou Kol… » se défendit Elijah un peu gêné.

_ « Ne le croyez pas, il a séduit presque toutes les grandes dames de l'Histoire ».

_ « Ah oui ? Par exemple ? » demanda Caroline.

_ « Alors il me semble qu'il y a eu la Reine Aliénor d'Aquitaine que nous avons rencontré en 1155 en Angleterre, puis cette chère Reine Isabelle d'Espagne. Si son mari avait eu vent de son infidélité, il ne nous aurait jamais proposé de partir avec Christophe Colomb ».

_ « Vous avez voyagé avec lui ?! » fit Stefan.

_ « En effet, après notre petit voyage en Europe, c'était bon de revenir au pays » répondit Elijah.

_ « Ensuite, il y a cette Marie-Antoinette, je me demande encore ce que tu as pu lui trouver » s'étonna Klaus.

_ « C'était une femme charmante, agréable à la discussion ».

_ « Ah ça pour parler ! Un vrai moulin à paroles ! Je me souviens qu'elle me suivait partout où j'allais sans la fermer » fit-il énervé par l'entêtement et l'agacement de cette femme. « Au moins quand ils l'ont guillotiné ça a fait un bien fou » rit-il.

_ « Klaus ! » râla Caroline.

_ « Désolé love mais tu sais que j'aime la tranquillité et malgré les circonstances je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'apprécier ce calme ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais toute de fois amusée par l'hybride. « Et pour finir car la liste est encore longue, Elijah a fait la délicieuse rencontre de Mlle Jane Austen » reprit l'hybride.

_ « Tu as tord de ce côté-là mon frère, je n'ai eu aucun rapport charnel avec Mlle Austen ».

_ « Tu as vraiment rencontré Jane Austen ? » s'enquit-elle à Elijah.

_ « Bien sûr ».

_ « Oh c'est génial ! C'est l'un de mes auteurs préférés, parle-moi d'elle ».

Les trois hommes sourirent devant l'excitation de la jeune femme. Klaus connaissait une autre passion de la vampire maintenant. Il pouvait voir son magnifique sourire, ses yeux pétillants. Elle était sublime ! Cela ne le choqua guère d'apprendre qu'elle appréciait beaucoup cet auteur. A l'époque, même s'il le cachait un peu, il avait lui aussi apprécié Jane. Elle était forte, belle, déterminée. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Caroline. Elles avaient le même caractère, volonté et ne s'imaginer que des mariages d'amours. Elles avaient du cœur.

_ « Jane était une personne exceptionnelle, brillante et forte. Elle tenait fermement tête aux hommes sur les conditions des femmes. J'appréciais passer du temps avec elle, elle était charmante, ouverte, cultivée. Elle avait peur que ses romans soient critiqués mais comme attendu se fut un succès. Quel est ton livre favori ? ».

_ « Sans aucune hésitation Orgueil et Préjugé, ce livre est un chef-d'œuvre ! ».

_ « Tout à fait d'accord, c'est l'une des plus grandes œuvres littéraires ».

_ « Vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir rencontré autant de personnes, qu'elles soient célèbres ou non. J'adorai pouvoir la rencontrer si je le pouvais ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, tu rencontreras des personnes intéressantes dans le futur, notre immortalité a cet avantage » la rassura Klaus.

_ « Tu es encore jeune, avec de l'expérience et la découverte du monde tu connaîtras d'autres personnes et des cultures, crois en ma petite expérience » rajouta Stefan.

Un petit silence s'installa mais vite interrompu par Elijah.

_ « J'ai appris qu'il y avait un bal de donné demain soir ».

_ « Oui le bal de fin d'année » lui répondit Stefan.

_ « J'imagine que c'est toi qui l'organises love ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Et grâce à toi j'ai pris un énorme retard ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai bouclé les préparatifs demain » souffla-t'elle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

_ « Je ne doute pas de tes capacités sweetheart, tu vas y arriver. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation, je sais que cela représente beaucoup pour toi… ».

_ « Pas grave mais même si je t'ai dit d'éviter les ennuis, la prochaine fois choisit une meilleure période d'accord ?! ».

_ « Entendu love, je t'appellerai avant pour obtenir ta bénédiction » plaisanta-t'il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rit.

_ « Bien ».

Après le dessert, Klaus leur proposa un verre de sang qu'ils acceptèrent. Stefan avec l'aide de Caroline s'était petit à petit habitué au sang humain dans les poches de sang. Au début réticent ne voulant pas replonger en mode boucher, Caroline avait réussi à le convaincre. Elle l'avait surveillé, épaulé et au final il avait réussi à ne tuer personne malgré deux ou trois petits dérapages éviter de justesse par son amie. Depuis, il avait remarqué que sa force s'était décuplée contrairement à l'époque de la chasse de ses amis les lapins et écureuils.

Stefan avait étudié l'attitude de Klaus. L'Originel n'avait pas lâché des yeux Caroline. Il pouvait voir les sourires qu'il lui destinait, ses yeux la couvant de joie et d'amour. Il voyait que Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir aux moindres compliments de Klaus. Et s'il leur donnait un coup de pouce ?

_ « Elijah est-ce que je pourrai jeter un œil à ta bibliothèque ? J'ai entendu dire que tu y cachais de véritables trésors, et je suis un mordu des livres ». Un sourire narquois aux lèvres et la tête penchée en direction des deux vampires.

Elijah saisissant le message se leva et invita le vampire à le suivre.

_ « Attendez je me joins à vous » commença Caroline.

_ « Non restes-là j'en ai pas pour longtemps » et se dépêcha de partir ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et maudit intérieurement Stefan. Elle se retourna vers Klaus qui arborait un sourire en coin ayant sûrement deviné leur manège. Un peu gênée par la situation, Caroline se leva et se rapprocha d'un tableau qui ornait le salon. Il représentait la beauté nocturne de Paris entourée de lumière.

_ « C'est magnifique ! » dit-elle simplement, ne trouvant d'autre mot.

_ « Pas autant que toi, mais en effet, c'est l'une de mes villes préférées. Elle est encore plus belle la nuit que le jour. J'ai voulu immortaliser ce moment » murmura-t'il à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle frissonna le sentant aussi proche. « Tu pourrais voir par tes propres yeux cette ville magique ».

_ « Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête j'hésite entre le fait de partir découvrir le monde ou de poursuivre mes études à l'université ».

_ « Si j'étais à ta place, je partirai à la découverte de toutes les merveilles du monde. Tu as l'éternité pour reprendre tes études ».

_ « Tu as raison mais je ne suis jamais partie de Mystic Falls et ne te moques pas mais j'ai peur de me lancer, de quitter ma famille et mes amis… ».

_ « Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi Caroline et au pire quelqu'un pourrait t'accompagner » laissant sa phrase en suspense. Il sourit davantage en voyant son regard à moitié sérieux et amusé.

_ « Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles » fit-elle sarcastiquement.

_ « Ma proposition tient et tiendra toujours love, je t'emmènerai visiter le monde à ta demande ».

Caroline rougit et lui sourit. Une partie d'elle rêvait de partir avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle voulait parler de quelque chose avec lui mais elle ne savait pas si c'était le moment, ou si elle n'allait pas le mettre en colère. Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par la voix de Klaus.

_ « Je t'écoute ».

_ « Hum … Quoi ? ».

_ « Pose ta question même si je l'ai à peu près deviné ».

_ « Non je n'ai rien ».

_ « Caroline je sais quand tu mens et désolé de te le dire mais ton corps et ton cœur te trahissent ».

Elle souffla, elle hésita quand même mais se lança.

_ « Je voulais savoir pour la meute de loups … ».

_ « Je les ai tué avec Elijah ». Il vit son visage s'attrister.

_ « J'aurai aimé pouvoir t'en dissuader » lui avoua-t'elle.

_ « Je me devais de le faire Caroline. Je ne veux pas qu'une personne puisse avoir l'idée de s'attaquer à moi ou Elijah et Rebekah ».

_ « Je sais, je te comprends. Tu dois protéger ta famille. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient une autre raison que de la pure vengeance ».

_ « Ah oui laquelle ? ».

_ « Pour tes hybrides outre le fait de se venger, je pense qu'ils rêvaient de retrouver leur liberté. Et ensuite pour cette meute de loups, je suppose que le fait de créer des hybrides les a effrayé et les a contraint à prendre les choses en mains… ».

Il sourit admiratif devant sa clairvoyance, elle avait vu juste. Elle voyait vraiment au-delà des gens.

_ « Tu as sûrement raison ». Même s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il ne changerait pas de décision, ils méritaient leur sort. Caroline devait sûrement lui en vouloir.

_ « Je ne te juge pas Klaus ». Comme si elle lisait ses pensées. « Toi et moi avons ce point commun, tout faire pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. Bien sûr que l'idée de les avoir tués ne m'enchante pas, mais tu dois veiller sur ton frère et ta sœur. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça » le rassura-t'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

_ « Continu ». Elle souffla et répondit lentement.

_ « Et pour Tyler… ». Elle vit les muscles de Klaus se tendre.

_ « Je sais que tu tiens encore à lui, mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. En plus de s'en être pris à moi, il a eu l'audace de s'en prendre à toi ! Si je ne t'avais pas écarté à temps, tu serais probablement morte… » protesta-t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard s'adoucit et il caressa tendrement une de ses joues. « Je ne peux supporter l'idée de te perdre ou encore laisser celui que t'a blessé vivant ».

Caroline était vraiment touchée, elle voyait qu'il était plus que sincère, qu'il tenait à elle. Elle rougit légèrement, saisit la main de Klaus sur sa joue et noua leurs mains. Elle était vraiment touchée pour l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Peu de personne avant lui ne lui avait accordé autant d'importance et Hybride Originel le plus redouté et sanguinaire qu'il soit, il s'était attaché à elle. Elle était tellement émue que les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

_ « Je... Hum… Je ne chercherai pas à le défendre. Je suis si fatiguée de le protéger et qu'il s'attire des ennuis. Il a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais plus… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de le neutraliser, même si j'aurai préféré éviter sa mort … ». Une larme roula le long de sa joue, Klaus l'essuya de son pouce. Il détestait voir ses beaux yeux bleus envahis de larmes, surtout si elles étaient dues à ce chien de Lockwood ! Ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ne pouvant se détacher de l'autre. « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir une fois de plus sauvé la vie ».

_ « C'était un plaisir mais la prochaine fois évite de faire face au danger s'il te plaît. Je tiens à te garder en un seul morceau » lui suggéra-t'il en souriant.

_ « D'accord et merci, cela me touche beaucoup de savoir que j'ai un peu de valeur, que j'ai de l'importance pour quelqu'un… ».

_ « Tu auras toujours de l'importance pour moi Caroline ! Contrairement à d'autre personne, tu seras toujours au premier plan en ce qui me concerne » affirma-t'il en essayant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il se figea quand il remarqua que Caroline se penchait vers lui. La distance entre eux réduisait de plus en plus. Elle déposa un long et doux baiser sur la joue de l'hybride. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle écoutait seulement son cœur. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, se noyant dans ses yeux clairs. Elle voulait encore savourer ce sentiment de bien-être, cette chaleur qui l'attirait.

Elle vit les lèvres de Klaus se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes. Ils étaient coupés de la réalité, attirés l'un à l'autre par une force inconnue.

Alors que leurs lèvres commencèrent à se frôler, le bruit assourdissant d'une porte claqué les stoppèrent. Caroline s'éloigna instinctivement au grand désespoir de Klaus.

Il tuerait celui qui avait osé interrompre ce moment. Il grogna intérieurement lorsqu'il reconnut l'identité de leur visiteur. Une tornade blonde fit son entrée dans le hall du manoir.

_ « Ah tiens te voilà toi ! Si tu veux savoir, j'étais en Espagne, enfin tranquille, sirotant un succulent Tinto de Verano sur une magnifique terrasse au bord de la mer avec un fond de musique… Quand j'ai reçu un appel de notre frère pour m'informer que tu t'étais encore mis dans un sacré bordel ! ».

_ « Rebekah ! » gronda-t'il.

_ « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'attirer des ennuis. A peine je suis partie que tu décides de faire un petit bras de fer avec tes foutus hybrides et des loups ! Ça ne va pas bien chez toi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ?! » cracha-t'elle en désignant d'un regard noir Caroline.

_ « Bonsoir à toi aussi Rebekah, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Et pour ta gouverne, Caroline est notre invité ce soir ».

_ « Je dirai plutôt déplaisir Klaus » avec un sourire forcé.

_ « On ferait mieux de vous laisser » lança timidement Caroline.

_ « Non restes ! » « Oui bonne idée » s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Originels.

Klaus jeta un regard noir à sa sœur qui elle ne se démonta pas. Soudain, son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère accompagné de Stefan. Elle le trouva très séduisant dans son joli costume.

_ « Rebekah ! » la saluèrent-ils. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

_ « On devrait y aller Stefan, si je veux me lever tôt pour le bal… ».

_ « Oui tu as raison » comprenant le malaise entre Rebekah, Klaus et Caroline.

_ « Merci pour l'invitation Klaus, c'était délicieux et très agréable » le remercia Caroline.

_ « Toujours un plaisir love ! J'espère te revoir bientôt ». Elle lui sourit, et avec Stefan saluèrent Elijah puis sortirent du manoir.

L'atmosphère était électrique, Rebekah n'avait pas bougé, toujours la tête haute et les bras croisés.

_ « Depuis quand ont-ils le droit de venir ici ? » fit-elle froidement.

_ « Depuis que nous sommes amis » répondit sèchement Klaus.

_ « Sérieusement ? Amis ?! ».

_ « Nous avons récemment sympathisé avec Stefan et Caroline et avons décidé de faire la paix » rajouta Elijah d'un ton calme.

_ « Je ne vous comprends plus ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ami-ami avec eux alors qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de Kol ! ».

_ « Stefan et Caroline ne sont aucunement responsables de sa mort Rebekah » rétorqua Elijah.

_ « Mais ils protègent cette garce d'Elena et son petit con de frère ! ».

_ « Ils protègent les personnes qu'ils aiment, comme nous nous le faisons » précisa-t'il.

_ « Et à l'avenir chère sœur, je te demanderai d'être plus polie avec nos invités c'est clair ?! » maugréa Klaus.

_ « Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? ».

_ « Stefan et Caroline m'ont aidé dans ma guérison ».

_ « Explique-toi ».

_ « Le soir ou ce chien de Lockwood m'a tendu ce piège, j'ai appelé Caroline et elle n'a pas hésité à venir m'aider malgré le danger. Elle nous a offert la protection de sa maison » lui expliqua-t'il.

_ « Nicklaus a eu de nombreuses hallucinations durant une période. Il a revécu le passage de sa transition et de la malédiction que mère lui a infligé. Ensuite Henrick… Avec Stefan, ils l'ont soutenu, aidé notre frère dans ses hallucinations. Stefan m'a ensuite aidé à retrouver la meute de loups responsable de cet acte, pendant que Caroline soignait et surveillait Nicklaus. Un jour, elle a pris la place d'Henrick et a tenté de convaincre notre frère d'abandonner cette culpabilité… ».

Rebekah était choquée par ces révélations. Elle avait du mal à imaginer le fait que Caroline aide Klaus. Personne à part elle, Kol et Elijah ne s'était soucié de lui. C'était un sujet sensible pour Klaus. Elle a toujours rêvé de voir son frère libre de ce poids, cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Elle avait tant de fois essayé sans succès.

Elle le regarda, il avait la tête baissée mais sentant son regard il la releva. Elle put voir ses yeux bleus tristes et humides par quelques larmes. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas mis en colère en parlant d'Henrick !

Caroline l'avait-elle finalement aidé ?

_ « Caroline a risqué sa vie lorsque Tyler a profité de l'absence de Stefan et Elijah pour me tuer. Si je ne l'avais pas écarté à temps, elle serait morte pour m'avoir protégé » reprit Klaus.

_ « Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Je l'ignorai » marmonna-t'elle.

_ « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Nos relations ont mal commencé dès notre arrivée mais je suis convaincu que si nous apprenons à mieux les connaître, nous sympathiserons vite. Fini la guerre, de vivre avec la mort et le malheur ! Les circonstances ont fait que nous sommes devenus ennemis mais cela peut changer. Ce que je veux dire s'est, essais d'apprendre à les connaître » termina son aîné.

Les deux frères partirent dans leurs chambres respectives, laissant leur sœur seule dans le salon, perplexe. Son frère, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre avait probablement raison. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de malédiction, de loups et de double Petrova, peut-être aurait-elle pu sympathiser avec eux. Elle était touchée que les deux vampires aient aidé son frère. Pourrait-elle avoir une relation amicale avec Caroline ou encore Stefan ?

Elle rejoignit lentement sa chambre perdue dans ses pensées. La nuit porte conseil.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Caroline et ses mystérieux cauchemars ? Cet Alrick et Elina, une idée ? Le retour de Rebekah ?**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui trouveront cette fin nulle et bâclée, j'ai eu moins d'imagination :(**

**A bientôt et d'avance Bonne Année 2016 !**


	10. Chapitre 10

Carabes : Le voici : )

HLne59 : T'inquiètes ^^ J'espère que tu vas mieux ? Merci.

Odessa : Ahaha je laisse encore un peu de suspense ^^ Non ce ne sont pas les parents de Klaus, mais tu as un début de piste ^^ Merci : ) bis

Maelys Halliwell Black : Une petite nouvelle, salut ^^ Merci ! : )

Nerdaneel : Merci et voici la suite, laisses-moi une petite review ^^

Yaya : Salut ! ) Ouai désolé pour l'attente à chaque fois mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire : / de rien ^^ et merci, bisou.

Navirina : T'inquiètes elle va changer notre petite Rebekah ^^ Merci ^^ J'étais obligée de mettre une petite touche d'humour à notre petit Originel et quoi de mieux que son costume :p Ok merci.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard mais pour me faire pardonner, j'essaye d'écrire de plus longs chapitres. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction ou qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur ! ^^ Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_ « Allez entres boire un dernier verre, je crois qu'on en a bien besoin ». Stefan accepta et pénétra avec la jeune vampire dans la maison Forbes. « Du Bourbon ça te va ? ».

_ « Tu bois du Bourbon maintenant ? » railla-t'il.

_ « Damon m'a converti, et puis quand je viens à la pension vous n'avez que ça dans votre bar. Je suis sûre que le cave en est remplie ».

_ « C'est la réserve spéciale Damon, tu n'imagines même pas la crise qu'il fait quand le stock est fini. Sinon pour te répondre, oui je veux bien ».

_ « Je ne peux même pas imaginer Damon sans son éternel verre de Bourbon à la main » se moqua-t'elle.

Elle leur servit deux grands verres de Bourbon. Elle avala une première gorgée et grimaça légèrement. Malgré le fait qu'elle en boive de temps en temps, elle le trouvait à chaque fois fort.

Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Klaus, ce rapprochement entre eux… Mon dieu ! Elle avait failli l'embrasser ! L'arrivée de Rebekah les avait interrompu, était-ce une bonne chose ? Elle était confuse…

_ « A quoi penses-tu ? » fit Stefan, voyant son amie en pleine réflexion.

_ « Hein ? Oh rien de bien important… ».

_ « Caroline, je sais quand tu mens ».

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui en parler, qu'il ne la jugerait pas mais elle hésitait malgré tout.

_ « Caroline tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai jamais ! » l'encouragea-t'il.

_ « Je ne sais pas par où commencer … ». Puis continua devant le regard insistant mais rassurant de Stefan. « J'ai … On … On a failli s'embrasser avec Klaus… ».

Elle baissa la tête honteuse et rouge. Elle attendait cette phrase, cette réflexion qu'elle avait entendu depuis toujours dès qu'elle faisait pour le point de vue des autres des erreurs. Comme si sa vie était façonnée d'échecs.

Mais plus les secondes passèrent, plus cette phrase tant redoutée ne faisait son apparition.

Elle sentit la main de Stefan lui saisir le menton et lui relever la tête.

_ « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu as fait. Comme je te l'ai dit je ne te jugerai pas ».

_ « Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne devrai pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui … ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? ».

Elle ne savait que lui répondre, elle-même incertaine de ses sentiments…

_ « Je ne sais pas Stefan… Je le considère comme un ami mais… je ne sais si je ressens vraiment de l'amour pour lui. C'est vrai que physiquement il est super canon… Euh surtout ne lui répète pas s'il te plaît. Il est plutôt charmant, drôle, attentionné avec moi. C'est le premier homme à part toi à me montrer autant d'intérêt. Je suis moi-même en sa présence. Mais nous sommes tellement opposés, il aime tuer, massacrer des humains innocents. Il t'a fait du mal en redevenant le boucher, il a tué Elena, Jenna. Il a assombri nos vies à tous… Je ne peux pas faire cela… ».

_ « J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches que des excuses Caroline. Tu te préoccupes plus du regard des autres que de ce que ressent ton cœur. Oui il m'a fait du mal comme aux autres mais comme moi tu as décidé de passer outre et d'apprendre à le connaître. J'ai vu la personne qu'il était, comme toi. Tu n'as pas à obéir à Elena ou aux autres ! Caroline, tu dois vivre ta vie selon tes propres choix et non selon les désirs des autres ! Si ton cœur te pousse vers une personne, alors suis-le sans te soucier des autres. A ce que j'ai pu voir tu es attirée par Klaus bien plus que tu ne le penses. Alors donne-lui une chance ».

_ « Tu as raison mais j'ai tellement peur… » marmonna-t'elle les yeux embués de larmes.

_ « De quoi ? ».

_ « D'un nouveau rejet… Tu sais autant que moi comment se finissent mes relations amoureuses. Elles sont plus foireuses les unes que les autres… Damon s'est servi de moi, Matt ne voyait qu'Elena et Tyler lui ne cherche qu'à être le mâle Alpha et maintenant il cherche à me tuer parce que je ne veux pas être sa compagne. Sans compter qu'il m'a trompé avec cette garce d'Hayley… Si comme tu dis je lui laisse une chance, qui peut me garantir que cette histoire sera différente des autres… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me remettre d'un nouveau rejet… J'ai peur que Klaus me rejette, ou qu'au bout du compte je ne représente plus rien à ses yeux, qu'il se lasse de moi. J'en ai marre de souffrir Stefan… Je veux trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéressera à moi, qui voudrait vraiment de moi ! » conclua-t'elle en sanglot.

_ « Hey Caroline calme-toi » chuchota-t'il en essuyant avec son pouce les larmes de son amie. « Tu dois arrêter de ressasser le passé, si tu restes accrochée à tes vieux démons jamais tu ne trouveras le bonheur. Tes relations ne sont pas toutes vouées à n'être que des échecs ! Au sujet de Klaus, je comprends tes réserves mais je pense que tu dois prendre le risque pour connaître le bonheur. Je connais Klaus et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, il tient énormément à toi. Il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, s'intéresse à toi, apprend à te connaître. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'il te rejette, cela se voit dans ses yeux que tu as une trop grande importance pour lui pour qu'il te fasse du mal ! Elijah m'a assuré que les sentiments de Klaus envers toi étaient sincères. Elijah te voit comme sa rédemption ».

_ « C'est vrai ? ».

_ « Oui ! Il m'a informé qu'il était très reconnaissant envers moi mais surtout envers toi pour ce que tu as fait pour Klaus et pour leur frère Henrick. Il veillera donc à ce que Klaus ne te cause aucune souffrance ». Caroline sourit gênée, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'Elijah la défendrait ou veillerait sur elle. « Je veux que tu saches Caroline que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Que cela soit dans un an, cinquante ans ou une décennie je serai là pour toi. Je n'essayerai pas de te convaincre de rejoindre Klaus si je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il te protégera et surtout qu'il sera te rendre heureuse. Et Hybride Originel qu'il soit, s'il ose te rendre malheureuse, même si j'en doute, il aura affaire à moi ! Je protégerai toujours ma petite sœur ! ».

Caroline touchée par le discours de son frère le prit dans ses bras avec ferveur et amour. Elle était tellement émue et touchée ! Elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir un aussi profond sentiment de protection pour elle. Elle le regarda avec amour, son visage ruisselant de larmes de joie et un sourire béat.

_ « Oh Stef … Je …Merci ! Je t'aime ! » avoua-t'elle en resserrant son ami.

Stefan la serra également avec force, heureux de la voir aussi joyeuse.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Care ! ».

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Caroline se détacha de lui, essuya son visage de ses larmes et sourit. Elle attrapa son verre et le leva.

_ « Je lève mon verre pour toi, mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Je ne dirai jamais assez quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir rencontré ».

_ « Tout comme moi Caroline » fit-il en trinquant son verre.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres d'une traite.

_ « A ton tour M. Salvatore ! ».

_ « Quoi ? ».

_ « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Rebekah ».

_ « Rien… Que veux-tu qu'il y ait entre elle et moi ? »

_ « Oh Stefan, pas à moi s'il te plaît ! Tu mens aussi mal que moi ! Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au manoir c'était une vraie furie et quand tu es apparu, elle s'est quelque peu adoucie. Et ne me contredis pas, j'ai vu tes petits regards discrets ».

_ «Pas si discret que ça alors… » plaisanta-t'il.

_ «Tu as des vues sur Rebekah ? ».

_ « Je… je ne sais pas Care, peut-être oui… Je suis sorti avec elle dans les années 20 et je ne l'ai pas oublié ».

_ «Et tu aimerais ressortir avec elle ? ».

_ «Cela fait tellement longtemps Care… A cette époque, il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire de malédiction avec tous les évènements suivis que nous avons subi et toutes ces querelles et tensions que cela a engendré… Avant il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, nous amusant et dansant jusqu'au bout de la nuit sur des airs de jazz. Maintenant, je ne sais même pas si nous sommes encore amis… et comment être sûr qu'elle voudra encore de moi après ce qui s'est passé… ».

_ «Nos relations avec Klaus et Elijah ont bien changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec Rebekah. Je ne la connais pas particulièrement mais je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait renouer des liens avec toi ».

_ « Mais je ne suis pas le même qu'à l'époque. J'étais le boucher et si elle préférait l'ancien moi… ».

_ « Tu chassais avec elle ? ».

_ « Non… Enfin juste le nécessaire pas pour le plaisir, ça s'était plutôt avec Klaus ? ».

_ « Alors tu vois, elle a aimé cette autre partie de toi, ce que tu es Stefan. Le Stefan drôle, protecteur, courageux et attentionné. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que cela marchera » le rassura-t'elle.

_ « Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste … » se moqua-t'il.

_ « Ce n'est pas toi Monsieur le moralisateur qui me conseillais de prendre le risque avec Klaus ».

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel amusé que cela se retourne contre lui !

_ « De toute façon tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire pas vrai ? ».

_ «Exactement, écoutes demain pour le bal invite-la à danser et profite en pour te rapprocher d'elle discrètement » lui conseilla-t'elle.

_ « Ma foi qu'est-ce que je risque à part de me retrouver avec le cœur hors de ma poitrine » ironisa-t'il. Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule de son amie devant son manque de sérieux. « D'accord, d'accord je suivrai ton conseil. Merci ! ».

Caroline lui sourit, elle ferait tout pour que Stefan soit de nouveau heureux et amoureux. Il avait beaucoup trop souffert dans sa relation avec Elena. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose ! De plus, cela montrerait à Elena qu'elle n'ait pas le centre de l'univers et que tous les hommes ne sont pas à ses pieds pour l'éternité ! Et peut-être bien que Rebekah était la perle rare de Stefan qui sait ?

Ils entendirent le bruit de moteur d'une voiture, puis les pas trainants d'une personne. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Liz épuisée avec une pile de dossiers sur les bras.

_ « Coucou maman » lança Caroline en allant lui aider avec ses dossiers.

_ « Bonsoir ma chérie, Stefan » sourit-elle en voyant sa fille puis le vampire.

_ « Bonsoir Liz, vous allez bien ? ».

_ « Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas, juste une longue journée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ? Le dîner s'est mal passé ? ».

_ « Si ! Tout s'est bien passé, c'était une agréable soirée. Mais Rebekah est arrivée et avait deux mots à dire à son frère, sans compter notre présence qui la gênait ».

_ « On a préféré partir et les laisser tranquillement régler ça en famille » rajouta Stefan.

_ « D'accord, c'est sûrement mieux s'ils ont des choses à régler. Tu restes dormir Stefan ? ».

_ « Oh non je ne vais pas vous déranger… ».

_ « Tu nous déranges pas Stefan » le coupa-t'elle. « Comme dit Caroline tu fais partie de la famille ».

_ « Merci ! » fit-il vraiment touché.

_ « De plus, tu n'auras pas à supporter Elena et Damon, je suis sûre qu'elle t'attend de pied ferme pour savoir tout ce qui s'est dit et passé » plaisanta Caroline.

_ « Tu as sûrement raison ! Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste là pour éviter le dragon ».

Ils rigolèrent tous, puis Liz se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_ « Bon sur ceux, bonne nuit les jeunes ».

_ « Bonne nuit » répondirent-ils. Puis après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, eux aussi prirent le chemin de leur chambre. Demain s'annonçait être une longue journée.

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir, Rebekah avait eu une longue conversation avec Elijah. Il lui avait appris l'origine de cette attaque et pourquoi Klaus avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège. Elle fut quand même étonnée qu'il risque sa vie pour elle. Elle était loin d'imaginer les profonds sentiments de Klaus envers la jeune vampire. Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple flirte mais aux dires de son frère elle se trompait. Il lui décrivit tout ce que Stefan et Caroline avaient fait pour aider Klaus, lors de ses hallucinations, notamment la fois où il avait surpris Caroline prendre la place d'Henrick. Elle avait versé quelques larmes, elle était touchée et reconnaissante également envers Caroline ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle les aiderait surtout avec ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir depuis leur arrivée…

Malgré le fait qu'elle lui en veuille toujours, elle devait et voulait voir Nik. Il resterait toujours son frère !

Elle partit donc rejoindre son frère qui devait sûrement se trouver dans son atelier. Elle le trouva effectivement dans son atelier en plein travail. En s'approchant, elle put l'observer peindre une magnifique cascade entourée d'une vaste forêt. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce lieu. A l'époque où ils étaient encore humains, elle, Klaus et Henrick allaient souvent à cette cascade pour s'amuser, fuir les querelles et les tensions souvent dus par leur père.

Dès qu'ils avaient une minute de libre le plus souvent ils s'y retrouvaient. Elle adorait passer des moments avec eux. C'était l'un des rares endroits ou l'on pouvait voir Klaus heureux, s'amuser, rire aux éclats. Cette époque lui manquait beaucoup, surtout cette partie de son frère qu'elle ne voyait que rarement.

Elle l'observa silencieusement attendant une remarque de son frère qui ne supporterait pas de la voir aussi silencieuse. Ce qui effectivement ne tarda pas.

_ «Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! ».

_ « C'est magnifique ! » fit-elle au bout d'un moment. « J'adorai passer mes journées avec toi et Henrick là-bas. Tu te rappelles nos nombreuses batailles d'eau ? Je vois encore Henrick rallait parce qu'on l'avait jeté entièrement dans l'eau. Et toutes les fois où l'on mangeait des mûres à s'en éclater le ventre » rit-elle à ses souvenirs.

Klaus émit un petit rire et fit son sourire en coin.

_ « Comment l'oublier, ce sont les meilleurs moments de ma vie. C'était mon lieu préféré cette cascade ».

_ « Moi aussi ! ».

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi en silence contemplant le tableau, se remémorant chaque journée qu'ils avaient passé là-bas.

Ce fut Klaus qui brisa ce doux silence.

_ « Que voulais-tu Rebekah ? ».

_ « Elijah m'a raconté plus en détail ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je me rends compte que j'ai été dure avec Stefan et Caroline hier… Je leur suis reconnaissante pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi ! Je suis désolée Nik … J'aurai dû être présente pour te soutenir et … ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Rebekah » la coupa-t'il et rajouta d'une voix coupable. « Ce n'est pas souvent que je fais cela, mais dans le cas présent il le faut. Je suis désolé Rebekah … Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable ici c'est bien moi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te mettre dans ce cercueil… et … Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas mené une vie facile ! Je t'ai souvent fait souffrir, pleurer, tuer ceux que tu aimais, tant de chose que jamais je ne me pardonnerai. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je n'ai fait qu'à te rendre malheureuse. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti loin de moi si cela a pu te rendre heureuse. Et encore là je t'ai obligé à venir alors que tu t'amusais en Espagne… ».

_ « Hey ! Arrête Klaus ! J'ai dit que j'étais heureuse là-bas mais c'était faux. Vous me manquiez Elijah et toi ! Je me suis habituée à ta présence au fil des siècles et lorsque nous sommes éloignés, je ne suis pas entièrement heureuse. Je suis touchée pour tes excuses vraiment » fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, puis saisit la main de son frère. « Tu es mon frère Nik, je te pardonnerai toujours et serai toujours là ».

_ « Je te promets Bekah que je serais toujours là et que je ferais mon possible désormais pour ne plus te faire souffrir ! ».

N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras le serrant fort contre elle.

_ « Merci ! » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Klaus ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment avec sa petite sœur. Il pouvait sentir de nouveau son parfum délicat et rassurant. Elle lui avait tant manqué, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle était un pilier pour lui.

Elle recula et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses larmes.

_ « Ça va aller ? » se moqua-t'il.

_ « Oui… C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de discours, mais je m'y ferai ».

Klaus sourit et essuya les dernières traces de larmes de ses joues.

_ « Bien maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas ma chère sœur, l'artiste en moi voudrait bien reprendre sa peinture ».

_ « En fait, j'aurai encore une question si l'artiste veut bien encore patienter ».

_ « Une seule alors ! Je t'écoute ».

_ « Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour Caroline ? » s'enquit-elle.

Klaus se retourna vers elle et plissa des yeux.

_ « Cela m'étonne de la part d'Elijah qu'il ne t'ait rien dit… ».

_ « Oh si évidemment qu'il m'en a informé mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche et en être sûre ».

Klaus souffla et lui répondit.

_ « Comme je l'ai dit à notre cher frère Rebekah, oui mes sentiments pour elle sont sincères, cela te choques ?! » demanda-t'il un peu froidement.

_ « Surprendre serait plus le mot. Toi qui disais que l'amour était une faiblesse mais ne te méprends pas Nik » répliqua-t'elle devant son regard noir. « Je suis heureuse de te savoir amoureux. Mais pourquoi elle ? Tu as rencontré des tas de femmes avant, pourquoi Caroline ? ».

_ « Je ne peux vraiment l'expliquer Bekah. Je ne sais pas si c'est un coup de foudre mais quand mon regard s'est posé sur elle, j'ai su que cela serait elle. Et plus j'ai appris à la connaître malgré son indifférence et sa colère envers moi, plus mon amour pour elle est devenu profond. Elle est tellement forte, douce, gentille, intelligente et fougueuse. Même ses défauts je les aime. Elle est l'une des rares personnes qui me tiennent tête, et même si cela m'agace j'adore quand elle le fait » sourit-il en se remémorant toutes les fois où elle osait le défier.

_ « Wouah ! Qui aurait cru qu'un bébé vampire puisse te faire ressentir autant d'émotions ».

_ « A l'époque, j'aurai directement arraché la tête à quiconque ne ferait que l'imaginer » railla-t'il. « En fait, Caroline et toi vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! » rajouta-t'il.

_ « Vraiment ? ». Son frère acquiesça. « Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, je devrai faire un effort et apprendre à la connaître. Sans la malédiction de mère, nous aurions pu partir sur de meilleures bases ».

_ « J'en suis sûr ».

_ « Bien je te laisse enfin tranquille. Tu comptes te rendre au bal ce soir ? ».

_ « Je ne sais pas, peut-être pourquoi ? ».

_ « Je pense que cela ferait plaisir à Caroline que tu y sois, bye ! ». Elle sortit du sanctuaire de son frère et partit direction Mystic Falls.

* * *

Le buffet était enfin installé. Donnant les dernières instructions aux serveurs, la jeune vampire contrôla sa tâche suivante. Le groupe de musique terminait les derniers réglages, en profitant ainsi pour jouer quelques morceaux de leurs chansons, toute de fois au grand dam de la belle Caroline. Bien que la douce mélodie ne l'apaise après cette longue journée à courir dans tous les sens, cela distrayait également les autres à qui elle avait délégué et attribué des tâches. Ils étaient loin d'avoir fini, il restait encore toute la décoration à réaliser et à l'allure où ils allaient Caroline avait peur de ne pas avoir fini à temps.

D'un simple regard de la jeune femme, ils comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de se remettre au travail s'ils ne voulaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle souffla quand ils reprirent leur travail. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était déjà morte sinon elle était sûre de faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée avec toute cette pression et cette angoisse.

_ « Ils vont finir par me tuer » souffla-t'elle à elle-même le nez plongé dans son plan de salle.

_ « Heureusement pour nous que tu es immortelle » railla une voix, faisant sursauter la jeune vampire. Elle se calma quelque peu et se reprit en voyant que ce n'était que Rebekah… Elle afficha un visage neutre et se reconcentra sur le plan de salle, ne dédaignant aucun regard à Rebekah.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rebekah ?! » lança-t'elle froidement. « Si tu t'ennuies va souler quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à me disputer avec toi … ».

_ « Ça tombe bien moi aussi. Je ne suis pas là pour t'ennuyer Caroline ».

La jeune femme releva la tête étonnée par l'Originelle.

_ « Vraiment ?! » peu convaincue.

_ « Aussi dur que cela puisse paraître oui ».

_ « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?».

_ « Discuter avec toi ».

La jeune vampire s'esclaffa ce qui vexa un peu l'Originelle.

_ « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle … ».

_ « Soyons franche, tu me hais depuis ton arrivée à Mystic Falls, et maintenant tu viens me voir pour parler comme si de rien n'était… Sérieusement ?! Tu manigances quelque chose… Vas droit au but et après laisses-moi ! ».

_ « Je ne manigance rien enfin ! Bon ok je te propose un marché. Je promets de te laisser tranquille si tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ok ? ».

Caroline était pensive, qu'est-ce que Rebekah avait de si important à lui dire ? Et si c'était un piège ou que cela se retourne contre elle encore une fois. Mais cette vilaine curiosité prit le dessus sur ses craintes. Elle acquiesça à son marché.

Rebekah souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à établir des relations avec les gens, surtout à cause de son statut et de leur réputation. Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à la méfiance de Caroline, mais elle fut au moins rassurée qu'elle accepte de l'écouter.

_ « Bien ! Alors ça ne va pas être facile pour moi, vu les rares fois où j'ai dû le faire, alors ne me coupes pas. Laisses-moi terminer jusqu'au bout ». La jeune femme hocha de nouveau la tête. « Ok alors, je sais que nous ne sommes pas parties du bon pied toutes les deux. Le passé est le passé, on ne peut pas le changer, il faut aller de l'avant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et mon attitude d'hier soir était déplacée et grossière. Je … Je m'en excuse... ».

_ « Tu quoi ?! » s'exclama Caroline. Surprise était un euphémisme. Elle était juste choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre !

L'Originelle lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle devait se taire, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul tant la scène était surprenante !

_ « Ok désolé, continus ».

_ « Mes frères m'ont expliqué ce que toi et Stefan avaient fait pour Klaus. Vous n'y étiez pas obligés mais vous l'avez fait, je vous en remercie ! Surtout envers toi Caroline. Klaus a toujours été affecté par la mort de notre jeune frère et se sent éternellement coupable. Le fait que tu es pris sa place l'a étonnamment aidé. On arrive à en parler sans qu'il pète un câble, c'est presque surréaliste ! Cela fait des siècles qu'on essaye de lui faire entendre raison, qu'il arrête de souffrir. Et grâce à toi, on a enfin un début de réussite ! Et qu'importe ton opinion pour moi, je sais reconnaître mes erreurs et voici la raison de ma présence. Merci ! ». Caroline était scotchée, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait des remerciements de la part de Rebekah, elle lui aurait ri au nez. « Tu as gagné mon respect pour avoir aidé ma famille, je ne chercherai plus à te nuire » conclua-t'elle. Caroline lui sourit. Un léger silence s'installa entre elles. « Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. A plus tard » lança-t'elle en partant.

_ « Rebekah attend ! Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours, cela me touche vraiment et si j'ai pu aider ton frère pour Henrick, j'en suis ravie ! Tu sais depuis le début on n'a jamais vraiment cherché à se connaître et à ne se voir qu'en ennemies. On pourrait tenter de devenir amies ? Enfin si tu le souhaites… » se précipita-t'elle de rajouter avec appréhension.

_ « Oui pourquoi pas » sourit l'Originelle.

_ « Super ! » sourit également la jeune vampire. « Tu comptes venir au bal ce soir ? ».

_ « Je pensais m'y rendre oui et justement je voulais aller faire les boutiques pour me trouver une robe. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? ».

_ « Oh j'aurai vraiment aimé mais j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot et je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini dans les temps. Sans compter qu'il faut que je me prépare en express. Je n'ai même aucune idée de ce que je vais porter… peut-être la robe que ton frère m'a offerte… ».

_ « La robe bleue que tu portais pour la réception de ma mère ? ». Sa nouvelle amie acquiesça. « Je dois bien avouer que Nik a de très bons goûts. Tu sais quoi, quand tu auras fini de tout préparer, viens chez moi on pourra se préparer entre filles et nous trouver une robe ? ».

_ « Oh non t'inquiètes, je ne veux pas te déranger… ».

_ « Au contraire Caroline ça me ferait plaisir. J'ai toujours vécu avec mes frères et une présence féminine et surtout pour se préparer à un bal ça changerait » la supplia-t'elle du regard.

Caroline ne put résister à ce regard et accepta la proposition de l'Originelle. Rebekah la laissa donc à ses préparatifs.

* * *

A peine une heure avant l'amorce de la soirée, Caroline avait enfin terminé. Avant de partir, elle vérifia que tout soit en place et redonna une énième fois toutes ses consignes au personnel. Une fois l'esprit plus serein, elle fila chez elle prendre quelques affaires de toilette puis gagna enfin le manoir Mikaelson.

Elle toqua sur la massive porte, celle-ci fit apparaître un Klaus surprit de sa présence mais qui se reprit bien vite et afficha un resplendissant sourire.

_ « Bonsoir love ! Quelle surprise ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » entama-t'il en la laissant entrer.

_ « Bonsoir, ta sœur m'a invité à venir me préparer pour le bal ».

_ « Tiens dont » sourit-il en coin. Rebekah n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps ! Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa rédemption, elle était parfois pire qu'Elijah.

_ « Ah Caroline ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais » ironisa Rebekah qui descendait l'imposant escalier.

_ « Moi aussi ! J'ai enfin pu me libérer » sourit-elle.

_ « Tu ne m'as pas prévenu de sa visite » ronchonna l'hybride à sa sœur.

_ « Surprise ! Allez viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps » fit-elle ensuite à Caroline.

La jeune femme sourit à l'hybride puis suivit Rebekah jusqu'à l'étage. Elles se trouvaient dans un immense couloir qui devait donner sur les chambres des membres de la famille. Rebekah s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

Quand Caroline pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut le souffle coupé ! La chambre était immense, lumineuse. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, beige avec des pointes dorées à certains endroits. Elle pouvait voir une magnifique coiffeuse sur sa droite envahit de produits de beauté, de bijoux, de livres. Elle aperçut une porte à côté de la coiffeuse, révélant une pièce adjacente. Sûrement une salle de bain. Au centre de la pièce trônait un imposant lit en baldaquin, les draps accordés aux couleurs de la chambre. Si elle écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête, Caroline se jetterait sur le lit. Il devait être si doux, moelleux, confortable …

Malheureusement pour elle, Rebekah l'a sorti de ses douces pensées…

_ « Caroline, tout va bien ? ».

_ « Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr ! Je me disais … ta chambre est vraiment splendide ! ».

_ « Merci ! Nik a peint lui-même ma chambre avec mes couleurs. Il s'en est plutôt bien sorti pour une fois ». Elle fit un clin d'œil à Caroline et désigna l'étage inférieur puis son oreille. Caroline avait vite saisi et cela ne l'a surpris pas le moins du monde. Klaus devait à tous les coups être en train d'espionner leur conversation. Et rivalité sœur et frère l'oblige, Rebekah avait charrié son frère sur son talent de peintre. Caroline sourit en imaginant très bien Klaus grogner intérieurement face à cette remarque. Rebekah avait sûrement pensé à la même chose puisqu'elle lui rendit un sourire complice.

_ « J'ai commencé à trier des robes qu'on pourrait mettre mais je ne sais pas si elles feront l'affaire » lança Rebekah en ouvrant son dressing.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme faillit cette fois se décrocher ! Elle était sans voix devant ce superbe dressing.

_ « Non ?! Ne me dis pas que ce dressing n'est rien que pour toi ?! ».

_ « Eh bien si ».

_ « Oh mon dieu ! La chance que tu as ! Il est vraiment magnifique Rebekah. Toute cette place que tu as et j'imagine qu'il en est rempli de vêtement » s'extasia-t'elle. L'Originelle hocha la tête.

_ « Heureusement que je l'ai, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on peut accumuler au fil des siècles et vu le nombre de fringues que j'ai, il le faut bien. Je suis une mordue de shopping au grand dam de mes frères ».

_ « J'aimerai bien voir leur tête le jour où tu reviendras du shopping. Je te comprends également je suis une dingue du shopping ! ».

_ « On pourrait y aller ensemble un jour si cela te tentes ? » demanda Rebekah ravie d'avoir trouvé une amie pour faire les boutiques.

_ « Oui pourquoi pas » répondit-elle en souriant.

_ « Cool ! Bon je vais aller voir où ils ont rangé mais anciennes robes. En attendant, tu restes là ».

_ « Ok si cela te gênes pas, je pourrai prendre une douche ? ».

_ « Oui vas-y » dit-elle en sortant.

Une fois sa douche finit, elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, après bien sûr avoir attendu que Klaus finisse d'aider sa sœur à transporter les robes dans sa chambre. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas pressé de partir… Ce qui lui valut une réprimande et une tape de sa sœur qui réussit malgré les tentatives de Klaus à le faire sortir. Caroline avait sourit et violemment rougi en voyant l'attitude de Klaus. Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, cette proximité, son regard, leur presque baiser ! Elle en eut des frissons.

Elle vit Rebekah fouiller dans plusieurs malles, lui dévoilant des robes plus magnifiques les unes après les autres.

_ « Je pense qu'on va trouver notre bonheur » se réjouit Rebekah.

_ « Je le sens aussi, elles sont vraiment splendides ! L'avantage que tu as eu d'être immortelle, c'est que tu as pu porter tant de belles robes au fil des siècles ».

_ « Ouai c'est l'avantage mais les robes des derniers siècles sont bien mieux confortables que celles d'avant ».

_ « J'imagine oui ».

_ « Alors… pourquoi pas celle-là ? » fit-elle à Caroline en lui désignant une robe rouge évasée et décolletée. Trop décolletée même remarqua Caroline en l'examinant.

_ « Un peu trop décolletée pour moi ». Elle fouilla dans le tas de robe et en sortit une. « Et pourquoi pas celle-ci ! ». Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, son cœur avait eu un raté. Elle était juste sublime. C'était une longue robe bustier entièrement dorée, décorée de centaines de perles et légèrement évasée.

_ « Elle est parfaite ! Vas vite l'essayer » approuva Rebekah.

Tel un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, Caroline se précipita dans la salle de bain ce qui amusa beaucoup Rebekah. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour ressortir vêtu cette fois de la robe.

_ « Tu pourrais la refermer ? ».

Rebekah hocha la tête et remonta la fermeture éclair dans son dos. Caroline se retourna, attendant le verdict de l'Originelle.

_ « Wouah ! Il n'y a aucun doute elle est faite pour toi ! » s'extasia-t'elle faisant rougir la jeune vampire. « Tu es splendide Caroline ! ».

_ « Oh tu exagères Rebek… ».

Elle n'eut le temps de finir que Rebekah la tira jusqu'à son miroir mural. Caroline se figea devant son reflet… puis petit à petit un large sourire se dessina sur son tendre visage. Elle était super belle. Elle s'admira quelques instants dans le miroir. Cette robe mettait bien ses formes en valeur.

_ « Ok je l'admets, tu as raison » concéda Caroline.

_ « Il savait qu'elle te plairait » avoua Rebekah en murmurant.

_ « De qui tu parles ? ».

_ « De Klaus. Quand il m'a aidé à transporter les malles, il m'a montré celle que tu portes et m'a demandé de te la proposer. Quelle t'irait à ravir et je dois avouer qu'il a raison ».

Caroline ne répondit pas mais rougit. Rebekah le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Caroline se retourna vers Rebekah avec un sourire narquois.

_ « A ton tour maintenant ! ». Elles reprirent leur recherche. Rebekah en essaya deux : une bleu nuit et une noire mais elle ne ressentit pas d'étincelles quand elle fit face au miroir. Le temps que Rebekah se change, Caroline continua de chercher et son regard croisa une robe jaune. Elle l'attrapa et l'observa de haut en bas. Elle était en bustier, jaune et évasée. Lorsque la jeune femme réapparut, Caroline la lui présenta.

_ « Tu crois ? Je l'ai acheté en Espagne. Ce n'est pas un peu trop flashy pour ici ? ».

_ « Justement ça mettra un peu de soleil, de gaieté dans cette ville triste. De plus, à vu d'œil je suis sûre qu'elle te va super bien. Allez mets là ! » ordonna-t'elle.

Rebekah s'exécuta et sourit émerveillée devant sa beauté. Son choix était fait.

Une fois le choix des robes fait, elles passèrent à la coiffure et au maquillage. Caroline avait opté pour un chignon attaché sur le côté, laissant quelques mèches encadrées son visage. Quant à Rebekah, elle laissa ses cheveux blonds sur le côté et attacha une pince à cheveux broche en forme d'une fleur jaune. Pour finir, au niveau du maquillage, elles ne firent rien de provoquant, utilisant seulement un peu de mascara, du gloss et pour Rebekah l'un des rouges à lèvres roses de Caroline.

Caroline fut la première à avoir fini, Rebekah lui dit de rejoindre Klaus en bas qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Caroline acquiesça et descendit. Elle ne put voir le sourire narquois de Rebekah. Elle était en fin de compte prête mais voulait laisser à Klaus et Caroline un petit peu moment rien que tous les deux.

Caroline se dirigea vers le salon et aperçut Klaus de dos devant sa cheminée avec un verre de Bourbon à la main. Il sentit sa présence et se retourna. Elle put sentir le regard brûlant de Klaus, dévorant chaque millimètre de son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi la dévorait-il ainsi du regard alors qu'il a dû admirer des centaines de femmes au fil des siècles largement plus belles qu'elle… Elle l'admira également, elle le trouvait très sexy dans ce costume noir avec une cravate noire. Elle avait du mal à rester de marbre devant son regard si envoûtant. Tentant de se calmer, elle entama la conversation.

_ « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » le questionna-t'elle sur sa tenue avec une légère appréhension. Elle voulait avoir son avis mais stressait de sa réponse malgré le fait évident qu'il était séduit par sa beauté. Il était resté stoïque lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire ! Une véritable beauté, une perle rare et il se rendait compte de la chance inouï qu'il avait de l'avoir. Il la vit rougir encore plus quand il s'approcha doucement d'elle. A seulement un mètre de son visage, il plongea son regard dans le sien et transmit toute la sincérité qu'il avait.

_ « Je pense que cette robe ne fait que t'embellir plus que tu ne l'es déjà » fit-il tendrement. La jeune femme voulut lui répondre mais il posa un doigt sur sa délicate bouche, retraçant les contours de celle-ci de son pouce et caressa doucement sa joue. « Ne te sous-estime plus jamais Caroline ! Tu es de loin la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontré ».

Caroline fut profondément touchée, personne ne lui avait fait de tels compliments. Elle lui lança un regard doux et un sourire amusé.

_ « Merci pour ce compliment ! Mais on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres ? ».

_ « Je suis curieux de nature love et tu n'as rien à me reprocher, tu es sûrement pire que moi. De plus, pour ma défense je suis un vampire, ce n'est donc point de ma faute ».

_ « Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu es un hybride de mille ans, tu as eu largement le temps de te contrôler ».

_ « Oui bien sûr mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler en ta présence ou lorsque cela te concerne… ».

_ « Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? » rétorqua la jeune femme. Elle aperçut le sourire moqueur de l'hybride et lui tapa l'épaule pour se venger.

_ « Tu te joins donc à nous ? ».

_ « Oui en tant que Miss Mystic Falls cela serait regrettable de te présenter seule à la soirée. Donc je pensais t'accompagner et te servir de cavalier » lui suggéra-t'il malicieusement.

_ « Regrettable hein ? » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Très regrettable ! ».

_ « Et tu t'es évidemment proposé et ce en tout amitié bien sûr ».

_ « Evidemment » dit-il sarcastiquement.

La jeune vampire leva les yeux au ciel amusée par leur jeu.

_ « Je vais y réfléchir » répondit-elle faisant naître le sourire en coin de Klaus.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un autre Originel.

_ « Tiens bonsoir Caroline, ravi de te revoir » la salua Elijah.

_ « Salut Elijah ! Un plaisir de même. Tu te joins à nous ? ».

_ « Au bal de promo ? Oh non merci mais j'ai passé l'âge de retourner au lycée. Mais merci pour l'invitation. Vous ne devriez pas être déjà en route ? ».

_ « Oh si mon frère mais si notre sœur se dépêchait de peaufiner ses dernières retouches nous pourrions enfin y aller » souffla Klaus.

_ « C'est bon j'arrive ! » fit-elle de l'étage.

Elle apparut enfin dans le salon.

_ « Mesdemoiselles, je reste muet devant tant de beauté ! Vous allez faire de l'ombre à toutes les filles ce soir ! » les complimenta Elijah.

Rebekah le remercia d'un sourire, suivit de Caroline qui rougit.

_ « Bien maintenant si vous êtes fin prête pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda Klaus.

Elles acquiescèrent, saluèrent l'aîné des Mikaelson puis montèrent dans la voiture noire de l'hybride. En parfait gentleman, il leur ouvrit la portière et attendit qu'elles soient parfaitement installées pour la refermer.

* * *

La soirée battait déjà son plein, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle Caroline put voir de nombreux couples au milieu de la piste de danse sur une douce musique de slows. En voyant son travail finit, elle pouvait dire qu'elle en était plutôt fière. La salle se composait en deux parties : une partie destinée à la danse et l'autre réservée aux tables et au buffet. La décoration était principalement en rouge. Les tables vêtues d'une fine nappe rouge accompagnées d'une magnifique composition florale. Des centaines de bougies décoraient la salle donnant une note chaleureuse et romantique. Quant au plafond, ils avaient accroché plusieurs guirlandes lumineuses donnant l'image aux invités de danser sous une magnifique nuit étoilée.

Caroline était plus que satisfaite du résultat, elle voulait que cette nuit reste gravée dans leur mémoire. Et vu les sourires épanouis des invités, elle avait atteint son objectif.

_ « Franchement Caroline je te félicite ! La décoration est vraiment superbe » la félicita sincèrement Rebekah avant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

_ « Elle a raison sweetheart, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Tu es vraiment remarquable love ! » la complimenta-t'il également.

_ « Merci ! » touchée par son compliment.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle saisit et se dirigèrent vers la foule. Au bout d'un moment, Caroline repéra Stefan au loin, un verre de champagne à la main. Elle désigna son ami à Klaus et le rejoignirent.

En apercevant la jeune femme, Stefan esquissa un franc sourire et nota un petit rapprochement chez les deux vampires. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se détacha de Klaus et enlaça Stefan en lui embrassant la joue.

Il sentit sur lui le regard jaloux et vexé de Klaus. Pour ne pas l'énerver davantage, il s'éloigna de Caroline. Cette dernière n'étant pas dupe lança un regard à Klaus du genre « Ne sois pas jaloux » et lui, lui répondit un truc comme « N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas mon genre » en roulant des yeux. La jeune femme se retint difficilement de rire face à sa jalousie on ne peut plus claire. Klaus grogna faiblement voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ne voulant pas le vexer, elle reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

_ « Alors cette préparation entre filles a l'air de s'être bien passé » commença Stefan.

_ « Oui très bien même ! On a parlé de tout et de rien ce qui nous a permis de nous connaître un peu mieux. Je vois maintenant pourquoi vous étiez amis » lui répondit Caroline.

_ « Tu vois il ne fallait pas stresser ».

Peu de temps après le départ de Rebekah, Caroline avait appelé Stefan pour le prévenir de ne pas venir la chercher chez elle et qu'elle devait se rendre chez Rebekah. Elle avait été tout de même angoissé d'y aller, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter ou encore celui qu'aurait l'Originelle. Stefan l'avait alors rassuré et conseillé de rester naturelle.

_ « Tu avais raison » sourit-elle. « Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir abandonné ? Damon et Elena sont là ? ».

_ « Oui ils sont là et non je ne t'en veux pas. Ça c'est bien passé aussi, je suis plutôt resté de mon côté » l'informa le vampire.

_ « Y aurait-il des tensions chez les Salvatore ? » lança sarcastiquement Klaus.

_ « Je ne supporte plus de voir mon frère et Elena collés l'un à l'autre, se moquant éperdument de ce que je ressens. Elle sort avec Damon mais elle est constamment sur mon dos, toujours à vouloir savoir ce que je fais, avec qui, voulant toujours que je fasse tout à sa façon et son sal défaut de toujours se mêler d'histoire qui ne la regarde aucunement. Comme par exemple, mes histoires de cœur ! » déballa le vampire d'une traite un peu soulagé de s'être vidé.

_ « Ah mon pote je sais ce que tu ressens ! Elle a hérité du maudit caractère de ses ancêtres Petrova ! J'ai connu quasiment la même chose avec cette saleté de Tatia. Et je te comprends quand tu la vois avec ton frère, comme moi et Elijah. Si tu veux un bon conseil, pour t'en défaire tu dois partir loin de leur pathétique amour, envois bouler Elena et pars en voyage. Il n'y a que comme cela que tu auras la paix ou tu fais comme nous, tu la donnes en sacrifice » termina-t'il en pouffant. Il reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part de Caroline qui visiblement n'était pas d'avis pour un petit sacrifice.

_ « Je plaisantais love ! ».

_ « Mais oui bien sûr ! ».

_ « J'envisageais de partir prochainement, peut-être l'Europe. J'hésite encore » rajouta Stefan.

_ « Alors comme ça notre deuxième héros compte nous quitter ».

_ « Rebekah ! » la salua-t'il.

_ « Stefan ! Tu pars donc ? ».

_ « En effet, je veux m'éloigner de mon frère et d'Elena pendant quelque temps. Le temps de me reconstruire et de trouver un nouveau but à ma vie ».

_ « Je te comprends, j'ai eu assez de temps pour observer les comportements et les dégâts que causent les Petrova » en lançant un regard à son frère. « C'est normal que tu veuilles t'en éloigner » dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus de lien entre Stefan et ce satané double.

_ « Quand on parle du loup » souffla Klaus. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Elena au bras de Damon, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Inconsciemment, ils soufflèrent tous en même temps.

_ « Caroline, Stefan ! » lança le double.

_ «Bonsoir à toi aussi chère Elena » rétorqua Klaus. Rebekah ne se contenta que de lui lancer un regard noir.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Damon.

_ « On discute tranquillement.. » répondit Caroline.

_ « Faut qu'on parle tout de suite, seul à seul » la coupa Elena.

_ « Ça peut attendre tout à l'heure, on est occupé là » fit Stefan.

_ « Non ! » rétorqua-t'elle sèchement. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous leur parlez après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! ».

_ « Tu devrais sérieusement baisser d'un ton le double, je ne pourrai promettre de rester calme longtemps » siffla froidement Rebekah.

Avant qu'Elena n'eut le temps de répliquer, Caroline prit les devants.

_ « Stop ça suffit ! Nous faisons ce que nous voulons Elena, et nous nous passerons de ta permission ! Bien maintenant, je serai ravie Klaus que tu sois mon cavalier ».

_ « Tout ce que tu voudras sweetheart » répondit-il avec joie en la conduisant sur la piste de danse. Avant de s'éloigner, Caroline lança à Stefan un regard suggestif vers Rebekah et lui fit signe d'agir.

Elena et Damon avaient été choqué par la répartie de la jeune vampire mais ils le furent encore plus quand ils virent Stefan s'avancer vers Rebekah.

_ « Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour cette première danse ? » en tendant sa main.

Rebekah enchantée de sa demande spontanée accepta et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Stefan. Un frisson les parcourut quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Rebekah se mit à rougir et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la piste. Stefan était tellement hypnotisé par la beauté de la vampire, qu'il n'écouta même pas les plaintes et ordres d'Elena. Ils commencèrent à danser sur le rythme lent et doux de la musique, leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre.

_ « Tu es vraiment splendide ce soir ! ».

_ « Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus » sourit-elle puis rajouta. « Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour mon frère, malgré nos histoires tu l'as aidé et ça me touche beaucoup ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Klaus restera toujours un ami pour moi… Et j'osais espérer que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé comme tu dis, on pourrait redevenir amis… Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Rebekah et tu ne sais pas à quel point les années 20 me manquent ! De passer des moments inoubliables avec toi. Veux-tu repartir avec moi de zéro ? » l'interrogea-t'il avec appréhension. Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Ne plus vouloir être ami ?...

Ses doutes s'effacèrent au fur et à mesure lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Rebekah s'élargir.

_ « C'est une excellente idée ! On repart de zéro ! Tu sais cette époque me manque beaucoup aussi ».

Un splendide sourire se dessina sur le visage du vampire et il se laissa aller dans la danse, savourant son bonheur et la présence de la jeune femme.

* * *

Du côté de Klaus et Caroline, celle-ci avait soufflé de soulagement en voyant progressivement Elena s'éloigner en compagnie de son petit ami. Elle était soulagée qu'elle abandonne et ne pique pas une crise en plein milieu de la fête. Cependant, elle savait que ce calme ne durerait guère longtemps et qu'elle leur tomberait bientôt dessus.

_ « Je sais que tu seras contre l'idée, mais tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et elle ne te causera plus d'ennuis ».

_ « C'est tentant mais non. Malgré ce qu'elle est elle ne mérite pas de mourir ».

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel devant sa générosité.

_ « Tu es bien trop bienveillante love ! » lui reprocha-t'il faiblement.

_ « C'est bien pour cela que je t'intéresse non ? » le taquina-t'elle. « Et puis, si je ne l'étais pas je ne serai pas là dans tes bras ».

L'hybride fit son petit sourire en coin. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et la tira brusquement contre lui, collant ainsi leurs deux corps.

_ « On t'a déjà dit que tu étais divine ce soir ? » lui susurra-t'il.

_ « Entre le nombre de fois que tu l'as dit et tes nombreux regards posés sur moi, je pense que oui » pouffa-t'elle. Il la suivit dans son rire contagieux. Puis au bout d'un moment, il reprit un visage sérieux.

_ « Je ne voudrai pas gâcher ce merveilleux moment mais il y a quelque chose que tu m'as dit qui me titille depuis un moment… ».

_ « Je t'écoute ».

_ « Penses-tu vraiment que je te considère comme un trophée de chasse ? » dit-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Caroline resta muette et baissa la tête. Malgré toutes les intentions qu'il avait à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de souffrir comme chacune de ses relations… De plus, c'est un Originel qui a côtoyé des milliers et des milliers de femmes si ce n'est plus. Alors pourquoi serait-elle différente ?

_ « Je te demande pas de la comprendre, je te demande de l'accepter ». Et rajouta devant son air interrogateur. « Tu penses trop fort love. Je sais que tes dernières relations t'ont fait énormément souffrir et je ne tiens pas à faire partie de cette liste. Je suis un Originel et oui j'ai eu de nombreuses conquêtes et cela je ne peux revenir en arrière et le changer même si je le souhaite. Jamais je n'ai eu de sentiments aussi profonds pour quelqu'un avant toi Caroline ! Tu es bien trop importante pour moi pour que je puisse te considérer un jour comme un simple trophée de chasse ! J'aimerai que tu vois à quel point tu es unique. Tu es ma lumière, tu arrives à combler ce vide en moi. Et si un jour on m'avait dit que moi l'Hybride Originel, je ferai une déclaration enflammée au milieu d'une bande d'ados boutonneux et idiots, je lui aurai arraché le cœur ». Caroline esquissa un sourire à travers ses larmes. Klaus encadra de ses mains son visage. « Je ferai tout pour toi Caroline parce que je … je… ». Il avait du mal à prononcer ces trois petits mots qui étaient tellement importants mais quand mille ans il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti et partagé. Caroline serra tendrement sa main pour l'encourager. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et répondit d'une voix légèrement tendue et hésitante. « Je … t'ai… Je t'aime Caroline ! Plus que tout ! ».

Le cœur de la jeune femme eut plusieurs ratés. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il l'aimait vraiment, un amour sincère ! Elle fut transportée de joie ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître ses dernières craintes, ses dernières excuses qu'elle aurait pu sortir pour ne pas lui céder.

Doucement elle se rapprocha du visage de l'hybride, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle croisa son regard qui semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue puis déplaça sa main sur sa nuque et dans un dernier mouvement scella leurs lèvres d'une douceur infinie.

Dans un premier temps abasourdi par ce qui se passait, il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'hybride, Caroline s'éloigna légèrement et le regarda avec confusion. Puis revenant peu à peu à la réalité, il lui lança un regard doux et avec un sourire épanouit, il saisit finement la nuque de la vampire et combla le vide entre leurs lèvres. Cette fois le baiser fut plus long, plus intense, puissant. Chacun essayant de transmettre à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait. Les actes étant plus forts que les mots. Ils n'avaient jamais connu cela avant, que ça soit Caroline avec Damon, Matt ou Tyler, ou bien Klaus dans ses mille ans d'existence. Ils se trouvaient dans une telle plénitude, coupés de la réalité.

Klaus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, elle avait rallumé certaines de ses émotions qu'il avait cru disparu depuis des siècles comme la joie, l'espoir, l'amour, la liberté de revivre à nouveau. Il lui devait tout.

A peine se séparèrent-ils pour reprendre leurs souffles, qu'ils se resautèrent dessus plus avides et plus passionnés encore.

Sentant au bout d'un moment les regards des couples autour d'eux, ils se séparèrent et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à reprendre leurs respirations, leurs lèvres légèrement gonflées et rouges.

Caroline partit dans un rire nerveux qui emporta Klaus avec lui. Il se calma, s'approcha dangereusement de Caroline et l'embrassa encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de la douceur et du goût fruité des lèvres irrésistibles de Caroline.

_ «Klaus … Klaus ! Tout le monde nous … regarde » tenta-t'elle de chuchoter entre deux baisers.

_ « Et alors ?! On sent moque » grogna-t'il en reprenant vite ce qu'il avait commencé.

_ « Klaus… S'il te plaît ».

_ « Bien comme tu voudras » grogna-t'il vexé.

Le voyant boudé, Caroline se pencha et lui susurra malicieusement à l'oreille.

_ « Par contre si tu restes sage le temps de la soirée, peut-être qu'après on pourrait reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêté ? ».

_ « Hum, c'est une proposition plutôt alléchante mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ? » la taquina-t'il.

Elle fit un sourire en coin et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Puis murmura contre sa bouche.

_ « Dis-toi que c'est un avant-goût ».

_ « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée sweetheart ! Et franchement, je doute que je puisse tenir jusque là… ».

_ « Il va bien falloir M. l'Hybride. Viens allons rejoindre Stefan et ta sœur ». Ils trouvèrent leurs amis près du buffet, ils prirent aussi des flûtes de champagne et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils furent interrompus par un serveur qui s'approcha timidement de Caroline. Elle porta son attention sur lui. « Oui ? ».

_ « Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mademoiselle, nous avons un problème dans la réserve. Pourriez-vous venir ? » demanda le jeune serveur.

_ « Oui bien sûr. Je ne serai pas longue » fit-elle à l'intention de ses amis.

_ « Tu veux que je t'accompagne » lança Klaus.

_ « Non restes-là je reviens vite » le rassura-t'elle. « Allons-y ». Elle suivit le serveur à travers la foule et longèrent un long couloir. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui donnait sur la réserve. « Alors quel est le problème ? » en s'approchant de la réserve. « Il y a encore assez de toasts, de bouteilles de champagnes » en vérifiant les rayons.

Trop concentrée sur son travail, elle ne sentit pas le serveur s'avançait discrètement jusqu'à elle. Puis d'un coup, elle sentit une fulgurante douleur dans son épaule. Douleur qu'elle identifia rapidement à force de la côtoyer… de la verveine ! Le poison se répandit très vite et lui brûla une bonne partie de la peau. Et vu sa rapidité à se propager dans son organisme, elle avait dû recevoir une impressionnante dose de veine de vénus. Sa vision devient trouble, ses jambes finirent par céder. Elle se retourna difficilement en étouffant un cri et aperçut vaguement à travers ses larmes l'homme.

Elle le vit s'éloigner et fermer la porte la tenant prisonnière. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de l'aider, savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, et comment savait-il qu'elle était un vampire ? Elle avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces pour se relever ou au moins essayer de rester consciente mais cette horrible torture la fit peu à peu sombrer pour tomber finalement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ne la voyant pas revenir au bout d'une demi-heure, l'angoisse de l'hybride se développa. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas être longue… Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation, scrutant les moindres recoins de la salle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa belle. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait » s'impatienta-t'il.

_ « Déjà en manque Nik ? » se moqua sa sœur.

_ « Je suis sérieux Rebekah ! Elle devrait déjà être revenue… ».

_ « Peut-être que c'est plus long à régler » suggéra Stefan.

_ « Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fabrique ».

_ « On t'accompagne ».

Ils empruntèrent le même chemin qu'avait pris Caroline, regardant dans chaque pièce. Klaus se concentra et fit ressortir son côté lycanthrope. Il utilisa ainsi son super odorat pour la localiser plus rapidement. Il sentit une légère odeur de vanille : l'odeur de Caroline ! Il la suivit talonné par Rebekah et Stefan. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il cassa la poignée et arracha la porte de ses gonds. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Caroline allongée sur le sol et inconsciente. Il se précipita à elle et la sortit de là.

Il l'allongea à la lumière, Stefan se précipita à son chevet. Son cœur battait encore.

_ « Caroline ! Caroline ! Réveille-toi ! » supplia Stefan en lui tapotant les joues.

_ « Regardez son dos, on lui a injecté de la verveine » remarqua Rebekah.

_ « Allez love réveille-toi ! » s'exclama Klaus ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état.

Il avait pris sa main et put sentir quelque mouvement. Les paupières de Caroline s'ouvrirent faiblement. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement et une fois mieux réveillée, ils l'aidèrent à se relever légèrement. « Tiens love bois » lui désignant son poignet. Elle plongea ses crocs et but plusieurs gorgées de ce doux nectar. Elle sentit la verveine faire de moins en moins d'effets. Elle se retira et le remercia.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » l'interrogea Stefan.

_ « Eh bien… Je le suivais et d'un coup j'ai senti une piqûre et…. ».

Elle se stoppa net sentant quelque chose dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'objet en question, elle déglutit difficilement, un mauvais pressentiment prit possession de son être … Oh non !

Faite qu'elle se trompait. Elle oublia les personnes à ses côtés, se leva précipitamment et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. La peur la gagnant au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait. Cette appréhension s'intensifia de plus en plus. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et sentit une odeur.

_ « Non !... » trembla-t'elle de tout son être, échappant quelques larmes et reprit sa course à une vitesse folle.

Arrivée à destination, elle découvrit une maison éclairée de l'intérieur et la porte grande ouverte. Une autre odeur lui titilla les narines et lui glaça le sang… du sang frais.

Sans attendre, elle s'élança jusqu'à la demeure et entra.

Un long et terrible cri mélangé à des profonds sanglots brisa le silence et la douceur de cette nuit fraîche et en apparence sereine…

_ « Maman ! ».

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Le Klaroline est-il à votre goût ? Du Stebekah ? Mais que se passe-t'il à la fin, des avis ? Une idée sur l'Alrick et Elina que j'ai mentionné dans le précédent chapitre ? A bientôt les amis ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11

Guest : Merci !

Hlne59 : merci ça me touche ^^ Si tu as adoré les moments Klaroline alors j'ai réussi mon objectif :p La relation Stefan et Rebekah est touchante je trouve et c'est dommage qu'ils en parlent si peu dans la série. Je suis du même avis que toi c'est tellement dommage qu'ils aient pris des voies différentes… Puis le départ des Originels j'ai arrêté de regarder vampire Diaries et The Originals.

Odessa : Super alors ! ^^ Contente de voir que le Klaroline t'a plu. Je voudrais montrer qu'il y a une forte alchimie entre les deux personnages, une relation fusionnelle qu'on pourra comprendre en partie la raison dans plusieurs chapitres. Pour Liz s'était de la pure vengeance, il voulait lui faire payer sa trahison. Ahah tu vas trouver quelque info dans ce chapitre sur les mystérieux associés de Tyler. Bonne lecture.

Yaya : Salut, ouai désolé pour l'attente à chaque fois… Merci ! ^^ Ah je vais te décevoir par rapport à Liz … J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre.

Aslayer : Voilà la suite ^^ dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Navirina : Mdr tu verras Elena n'aura pas bon temps avec moi xD Oui c'est vrai Caroline n'est pas drôle ^^ un petit sacrifice de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal sauf à Elena mdr. Merci ^^ désolé pour Liz :/

* * *

**Salut chers lecteurs, de retour pour un nouveau chap'. S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas pour ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Alors je vous le dit tout de suite, il est assez triste et rempli d'émotions. Un peu d'action de temps en temps.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**The Vampire Diaries et The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas, elles sont à Julie Plec. Seuls certains personnages et cette histoire m'appartienne ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Depuis quelque temps, le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle, détruisant, réduisant en miettes sa vie et de tous ceux qu'elle aime… Elle pensait avoir vécu le pire, mais cette nuit s'était révélée être la pire de toutes.

La salle à manger était sens dessus dessous, les meubles brisés en deux, des morceaux de verre éparpillés partout sur le sol. Et là au milieu de la pièce, étendue à même le sol le corps de sa mère inconsciente. La jeune femme resta pétrifiée devant cette scène macabre.

Elle se précipita au chevet de sa mère, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage, tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience.

_ « Maman ? Maman ! C'est moi Caroline… Je suis là, réveille-toi… ».

Elle vérifia son pouls … rien… Non ! Elle sentit la présence de Stefan, Klaus et Rebekah. Elle se retourna et aperçut son meilleur ami s'avancer difficilement. Elle chercha dans son regard de l'aide, de l'espoir, du soutien.

_ « Stefan ! Aides-moi, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller » le supplia-t'elle.

Celui-ci se rapprocha et s'accroupit à côté du corps de Liz. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne percevait aucun battement de cœur, aucun pouls. Il remarqua une vilaine morsure au cou du sheriff…

_ « Caroline… ».

_ « Quoi ? Stefan, fais quelque chose … Donne-lui un peu de sang. Elle est juste inconsciente, elle va se réveiller ».

_ « Caroline, son cœur ne bat plus ». Sa voix se brisa et vit la lueur des yeux de son amie s'éteindre au fur et à mesure.

_ « Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si tu ne fais rien je le ferai ». Elle se mordit le poignet et le plaça contre la bouche de sa mère. « Allez maman bois ! Allez s'il te plaît… ».

Elle ne sentit aucune réaction de sa mère, elle se remordit le poignet, entrouvrit la bouche de Liz et pressa pour libérer le sang.

_ « Cela ne sert à rien… Caroline écoute-moi ! » s'esclama-t'il voyant la manque de réaction de la jeune femme. Rebekah essaya de lui venir en aide.

_ «Caroline… ».

_ «Non taisez-vous ! Vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est une femme forte, elle ne m'abandonnerait pas… Hein ? Tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Maman je t'en prie, restes avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi… » pleura-t'elle en encadrant son visage. « Klaus si tu lui donnais ton sang, cela marcherait » l'implora-t'elle.

Le regard perdu et meurtri de la jeune femme le toucha profondément. Même s'il essayait, il était convaincu que son sang ne ferait aucun effet à sa mère.

_ «Mais faites quelque chose ! » cria-t'elle.

_ «On ne peut plus rien faire Caroline » répondit impuissant l'hybride.

Elle aurait voulu rétorquer, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, que sa mère n'allait pas mourir. Mais les mots restèrent en elle, réalisant brutalement la situation et la tragédie qui se déroulait. Elle venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Sa mère était tout pour elle, elle était un exemple pour Caroline.

La jeune femme prit sa mère dans ses bras, plus anéantie que jamais, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ «Stefan appelle ton frère, on va avoir besoin de son aide, moi je vais rejoindre Elijah » chuchota Klaus.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » lui demanda sa sœur en l'accompagnant à l'extérieur.

_ «Retrouver ce sale chien de Lockwood et lui faire payer » gronda-t'il.

_ «Tyler ?! Tu en es sûr ? ».

_ «La maison empeste son odeur !... On va le traquer avec Elijah et le tuer ! Toi, Stefan et Damon restaient ici. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau. Et s'il te plaît… ».

_ «Ne t'inquiètes pas on va veiller sur elle, vas-y ! » lui sourit-elle. Il la remercia d'un sourire et partit rejoindre son frère. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné !

Elena et Damon arrivèrent peu de temps après le départ de Klaus, ayant compris l'urgence de la situation. Bonnie avait tenu à les accompagner après en avoir été informé. Arrivés à la demeure Forbes, ils trouvèrent Stefan et Rebekah essayant de calmer Caroline qui tenait toujours sa mère dans ses bras. Les deux amies se précipitèrent auprès d'elle.

_ «Care » fit Elena.

_ « On est vraiment désolé, on est là, tu ne seras pas seule, on te soutiendra » rajouta doucement Bonnie. Caroline ne leur répondit pas, fixant un point invisible dans la pièce tout en fredonnant une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'elle avait peur ou n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bonnie avait beaucoup de peine pour sa meilleure amie… Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que ressentait la belle vampire. Elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup souffert depuis l'arrivée du monde surnaturel dans leurs vies. Perdant chacune des personnes chères… Elle savait que la mort de Liz était un très grand choc pour Caroline et elle ferait tout pour qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre !

De leur côté, Rebekah, Stefan et Damon essayaient de reprendre la situation en main.

_ «Tyler ! Quand je pense que je lui ai sauvé ses misérables fesses du sacrifice de ton frère ! … J'aurai dû le tuer de mes mains » s'énerva Damon.

_ « Et tu crois que je me sens comment ! J'avais plus d'une fois l'occasion de le faire souffrir ou même de le tuer après ce qu'il lui a fait endurer et je n'ai rien fait ! Tu parles d'un ami » se reprocha amèrement Stefan. S'il l'avait tué rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Caroline ne souffrirait pas en ce moment.

_ « Ça suffit ! On n'est pas là pour désigner un coupable ! Caroline a besoin de nous maintenant. Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » s'impatienta l'Originelle.

_ «Pour le corps il faudrait appeler une ambulance, contraindre le médecin légiste pour le faire passer pour une mort naturelle. J'en parlerai au Maire également, pour éviter les soupçons du Conseil ».

_ «Quant à Caroline, il serait préférable qu'elle vienne habiter à la Pension, je pourrai veiller sur elle » proposa Stefan. Damon acquiesça.

_ « Bien ! » fit Rebekah puis rajouta en voyant Elena et Bonnie se rapprocher. « Alors comment va-t'elle ? ».

_ « Très mal… Elle semble déconnectée de la réalité, elle ne nous a parlé ou même regardé une seule fois » les informa Bonnie la voix cassée par l'émotion.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, ça va aller on va tout faire pour qu'elle se rétablisse » la rassura Rebekah.

La jeune sorcière lui sourit faiblement et aperçut dans le regard de Stefan qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Cela la rassura.

_ « Que fait-on alors ? » lança Elena.

_ « Damon et toi appelez l'ambulance. Vous pouvez récupérer quelques affaires dans sa chambre ? » demanda Stefan à Bonnie et Rebekah.

_ « Bien sûr ».

_ « On passera chez moi, je récupérai des plantes pour lui faire une potion pour la détendre et qu'elle se repose ».

_ « Bonne idée ! Moi je m'occupe de Care. Allez go ! ».

Ils partirent chacun accomplir leurs tâches. Stefan rentra dans la maison et s'approcha de sa petite sœur. Il voyait tellement de souffrance et de désarroi sur le visage habituellement joyeux de son amie. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais il devait être fort pour elle, lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là. Et elle avait vraiment besoin de lui.

_ «Caroline ? Je sais que tu m'écoutes, je … je suis désolé pour ta mère. Je te promets que je te vengerai Caroline… Je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt et je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'en suis sincèrement désolé… ». Il posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Caroline et la serra. « S'il te plaît, laisses-moi t'aider, tu n'as pas à vivre cela seule, je suis là ».

Il sentit une légère pression dans sa main et vit peu à peu le visage de Caroline se tourner vers lui. Il trouva un visage meurtri par le chagrin, les yeux rougis de la jeune femme à force de pleurer, des traces de mascara entourant ses beaux yeux bleus. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit d'autres larmes débordés de ses yeux. Il avait tellement mal pour elle… Tyler allait le payer cher !

_ « Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? » chuchota-t'elle peur de sa réponse.

_ «Bien sûr que non ! Je serai toujours là Care n'en doute jamais ! » la rassura-t'il.

Il entendit au loin le brouhaha de la sirène de l'ambulance. Le moment difficile commençait.

_ «Tu dois la laisser partir Care… ».

_ «Non… Non, je ne peux pas … On commençait juste à repartir sur une relation mère-fille à peu prêt normal. Elle m'avait accepté, elle essayait de passer plus de temps avec moi… J'ai besoin d'elle Stefan. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner » sanglota-t'elle.

_ «Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner Caroline. Tu vas faire et être celle qu'elle souhaitait que tu deviennes, une femme forte, brillante, courageuse et généreuse. Tu ne la perdras jamais, elle sera toujours dans ton cœur. Elle veillera toujours sur toi, même de l'Autre Côté ».

_ «J'ai peur Stefan ».

Deux hommes en uniforme noir entrèrent dans la maison. Stefan leur fit signe d'attendre et tendit sa main à Caroline.

_ «Aies confiance en moi, je suis là. Viens avec moi ».

Elle hésita un moment puis reposa progressivement le corps de sa mère sur le sol du salon, prit ses mains et y déposa un baiser.

_ «Je t'aime Maman ! Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur » murmurra-t'elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers Stefan et prit sa main. Il l'aida à se lever et indiqua aux deux hommes qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à Liz, déposèrent une civière et l'installèrent dessus. Caroline serra fort son ami dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou ne voulant pas garder l'image de sa mère enfermée dans ce sac mortuaire… Le vampire sentit les larmes de la jeune femme à travers sa chemise et son corps trembler. Il essaya de la réconforter par des mots apaisants, lui caressant doucement le dos. Caroline finit par s'endormir dans ses bras littéralement épuisée aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Stefan la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la Pension. Il avait croisé Damon en partant, celui-ci lui assura qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Arrivé à la Pension, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il posa Caroline sur son lit avec douceur et plaça des couvertures sur elle. Il installa une chaise près de son lit et veilla sur elle toute la nuit. Il voulait être présent pour elle au cas où elle se réveillerait.

* * *

La nuit fut très longue et agitée pour Stefan. Caroline s'était presque réveillée toutes les heures en sursaut, pleurant et criant qu'elle voulait voir Liz. Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bars une bonne partie de la nuit, la berçant doucement pour qu'elle se rendorme. Rebekah avait profité une fois qu'elle soit réveillée pour lui faire changer de vêtement. Elle serait plus confortablement installée que dans cette robe. Bonnie quant à elle avait réussi à lui faire boire une potion malgré sa réticence. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Caroline dormait malgré un sommeil encore agité.

Toujours en train de veiller sur elle, Stefan entendit des pas s'arrêter devant sa porte et un léger toquement. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et il vit la tête de Rebekah. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe d'avancer sans bruit.

_ «Salut » chuchota-t'elle. « Comment va-t'elle ? ».

_ «Ça peut aller, ça fait presque trois heures qu'elle dort mais elle est toujours hantée par ses cauchemars… ».

_ «Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va finir par se calmer avec le temps. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? ».

_ « Pas terrible… Liz était comme une seconde mère pour moi, je m'étais attaché à elle à force de venir et de dormir chez elle. Ne plus la voir va être vraiment dur. Je pense surtout à Caroline, je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir et je me sens impuissant face à son mal. Elle a tellement souffert et perdu des êtres chers. J'aimerai pouvoir lui effacer son passé et qu'elle trouve enfin le bonheur, une famille… ».

_ « Elle a déjà une famille Stefan ! Elle t'a toi, Bonnie… Damon et Elena je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent en faire partie mais elle vous a et cela crève les yeux qu'elle vous aime. Tu es super important à ses yeux Stefan. Je crois que tant que tu restes à ses côtés, elle ira de mieux en mieux ! De plus, elle a mon frère, elle compte beaucoup pour lui. Elle fait donc partie de notre famille, on ne la laissera pas tomber d'accord ? » le rassura-t'elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ « Tu as raison, merci Rebekah ! » le remercia-t'il accompagné d'un sourire sincère.

_ « Tu devrais aller te reposer un petit moment, tu commences à avoir une tête à faire peur » se moqua-t'elle. Il rit puis secoua la tête.

_ « Non, je ne veux pas la laisser… ».

_ « Je vais rester avec elle. Vas boire un peu de sang et dormir, tu en as besoin ».

_ « D'accord, merci. S'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles ».

Rebekah hocha la tête et s'installa à la place de Stefan. Celui-ci descendit à la cuisine, il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir la soif de sang. Après avoir bu plusieurs poches de sang, il se dirigea vers son salon. Il découvrit Damon et Elena enlacés dans le canapé et Bonnie installée dans un de leurs fauteuils, une tisane à la main.

_ « Alors ? » lui demanda-t'elle en le voyant arriver.

_ « Elle dort toujours. Rebekah est avec elle ».

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement, ravie de voir que les plantes avaient fonctionné. Elle avait eu du mal à supporter les pleurs et la souffrance de sa meilleure amie. Au moins elle avait réussi à la faire dormir pour quelques heures.

_ « Vous avez des nouvelles de Klaus et Elijah ? ».

_ « Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient à environ vingt kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Klaus a suivi l'odeur de Tyler, mais depuis Rebekah n'a pas eu d'autres nouvelles » lui précisa Damon.

_ « J'espère qu'ils l'auront retrouvé » enchaîna Bonnie.

_ « Jamais je n'aurai cru que Tyler s'en prenne à Caroline… » fit Elena choquée de l'attitude de l'hybride.

_ « Ils étaient séparés depuis un moment déjà, depuis que Tyler l'ait trompé avec cette garce de Hayley ! » réplica froidement Stefan.

_ « Quoi ?! Il l'a trompé ! Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?! » s'emporta Elena.

_ « Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se chante sur tous les toits et peut-être que si tu étais une véritable amie tu aurais vu qu'elle se sentait mal ou au moins tu te serais intéressée à elle. Mais non ! Tu préfères ne penser qu'à toi et roucouler dans les bras de mon frère ! » l'accusa Stefan exaspéré par son attitude. « Et tant qu'on y est, que vous soyez quand même au courant, tout cela a commencé avec Tyler du fait que Caroline et moi, on a aidé Klaus qui avait affronté une meute de loups et d'hybrides menés par Tyler. Klaus était blessé, on s'est occupé de lui avec Elijah. Depuis, on a fait la paix avec les Originels et nous sommes devenus amis » termina-t'il avant qu'Elena ne réplique.

Elena et Damon étaient figés suite à l'aveu du vampire. Ils se sentaient trahis, en colère. Ils venaient de louper une réelle opportunité…

_ « Tu es en train de me dire qu'on avait une chance de se débarrasser de Klaus ou du moins de le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute et tu n'as rien dit ! » s'énerva Damon.

_ « Parfaitement » répondit calmement son frère.

_ « Mais tu es vraiment un abruti ! On aurait été débarrassé des Originels et Elena serait enfin sauvée !... ».

_ « Mais arrête de ne penser qu'à Elena ! Klaus ne l'a pas attaqué depuis un moment et ne veut plus avoir d'hybrides ».

_ « Et tu crois sérieusement que tu te serais débarrassé de nous ! Dans tes rêves Damon. Je vais être très claire, si tu oses t'en prendre à un seul membre de ma famille, je ferai en sorte de faire de ta misérable vie un enfer ! Peut-être même que je m'occuperai de ton sale double avant, j'avoue que cette option me plaît beaucoup » s'extasia sombrement Rebekah qui était descendue suite aux propos de Damon.

_ « Et c'est ça que tu appelles ami, des gens comme elle qui tue pour le plaisir ?! » ragea Elena.

Stefan regarda Rebekah et lui sourit.

_ « Elle au moins protège ceux qu'elle aime, elle ne sacrifie pas ou ne fait pas souffrir toutes les personnes qui l'entourent » en fixant le double.

_ « Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est de leur faute tout ce qui nous arrive ! » s'exclama Elena en désignant Rebekah qui lui jeta un regard noir essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ. « Tu étais au courant Bonnie ?! ».

_ « Oui. J'ai jeté un sort de protection sur la maison de Caroline pour que personne ne puisse y entrer ».

_ « Pour ce que cela a fait ! » cracha Elena.

_ « Tu vas trop loin Elena ! Bonnie n'est pas responsable !... » s'indigna Stefan. « Tu commences … ».

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des deux Originels et … aucune trace de Tyler… A leurs têtes ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Klaus irradia la pièce de colère et d'agitation. Il se dirigea vers le salon des Salvatore, n'accordant un regard à personne, captura fermement un verre et vida du Bourbon à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir bu cu sec, il s'en servit un deuxième.

_ « Et doucement je ne voudrai pas me retrouver à court, ma cave n'en est pas remplie » railla Damon.

Klaus lui jeta un regard tellement haineux que cela fit disparaître le petit sourire arrogant du vampire.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » les interrogea calmement Rebekah ayant l'habitude de prendre avec douceur son frère quand il était dans une telle fureur.

_ « Nous avons suivi la trace de Tyler jusqu'à environ vingt-cinq kilomètres de Mystic Falls et puis là il a disparu. On a seulement retrouvé son portable sur le sol » leur expliqua Elijah.

_ « Et même avec ton côté loup tu n'as pas réussi à le retrouver » s'exclama le double.

_ « Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour tolérer tes sarcasmes ma très chère Elena, alors si tu veux que ta pitoyable tête reste à sa place je te conseille de la fermer, c'est clair ?! » tonna l'hybride. Elle hocha la tête, vexée. « Sinon pour répondre à sa question, même mon côté loup n'a pas pu suivre sa piste à partir du moment où on a trouvé son portable ».

_ « Quelqu'un doit le protéger ? Tu penses à une sorcière ? » lui lança Stefan.

_ « Exact ! Bonnie tu as moyen de nous le confirmer ?».

_ « Bien sûr ! Il me faudrait un objet lui appartenant ».

Elijah lui tendit une chemise de Tyler qu'ils avaient été récupérer avant de venir à la Pension.

_ « Voilà » fit Elijah.

_ « Super ! Vous avez des bougies ? » demanda-t'elle aux Salvatore.

L'aîné se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il revint avec un carton remplit de bougies. Bonnie s'en saisit et les disposa en forme de cercle. Elle s'installa au centre du cercle et alluma les bougies par la pensée.

Tous la regardaient se préparer sauf Klaus qui était plongé dans ses pensées, légèrement agité. Stefan le remarqua et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'hybride.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien, elle se repose » chuchota-t'il pour le rassurer.

Klaus le gratifia d'un sourire. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il voulait tant la rejoindre et en même temps il avait cette appréhension de se retrouver avec elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'est à cause de lui que Tyler s'en est pris à Caroline… Mais il ne pouvait pas se contraindre à s'éloigner d'elle.

Des incantations dans une langue ancienne le ramenèrent à la réalité. Bonnie avait commencé son sort, si elle arrivait à se lier sur un laps de temps à Tyler elle pourrait identifier la personne qui se cache derrière lui. Quand elle réussit à se connecter à lui, elle sentit une énorme pression s'abattre sur elle, elle avait du mal à respirer mais elle voulait absolument continuer. Un feu intense la brûlait de l'intérieur, elle sentit tous ses organes se faire presser douloureusement. Elle arrêta d'un seul coup son incantation et se mit à hurler de douleur. Les autres la virent se plier en deux.

_ « Bonnie arrête ! » cria Stefan. Bonnie le regarda mais ne l'écouta pas. Feignant la douleur en elle, elle reprit son incantation. Plus elle essayait de pousser, plus elle sentait une sensation, comme une deuxième présence. Y avait-il deux sorcières ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse sans assurer, elle se sentit partir et sombra dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience.

Avant que sa tête heurte violemment le sol, Elijah et Stefan se précipitèrent à elle, puis la posèrent sur le canapé. Son visage était pâle, voilé de douleur, du sang s'échappant de son nez. Elena se précipita à son chevet.

_ « Bonnie, réveille-toi ! ». Elle lui tapota la joue. La sorcière ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de vite les refermer se sentant tomber. Elle entendit des voix, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Elena, les Originels, Stefan et Damon qui arrivait.

_ « Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

_ « Tu viens juste de t'évanouir après avoir réalisé un sort, ça va ? ».

_ « Non pas trop là … ».

_ « Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien » lui proposa Damon.

_ « Ce n'est pas du Bourbon au moins, le Bourbon ne soigne pas tout tu sais ? ».

_ « Ahah hilarant allez bois » ronchonna Damon. Bien sûr que le Bourbon guérissait tout !

Elle but le verre d'eau sucrée entièrement et attendit cinq minutes que ses idées reviennent en place.

_ « Tu te sens mieux ? » lui fit Stefan.

_ « Oui beaucoup mieux ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

_ « Je … J'ai réussi à me connecter à Tyler mais j'ai senti une présence. La sorcière m'a bloqué le passage et j'ai eu beau lutter elle a réussi à me renvoyer ».

_ « C'est étrange, bien que Bonnie n'ait pas complètement acquis toute sa puissance de sorcière, aucune sorcière ne devrait en temps normal pouvoir rivaliser avec elle. Etant la descendante de la lignée Bennett » s'étonna Elijah.

_ « Alors comment tu expliques ce qui s'est passé ? » rétorqua sa sœur.

_ « Il a peut-être raison, normalement cela ne devrait pas arriver à part si une sorcière a acquis beaucoup de puissance. Cependant, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre mais j'ai senti une deuxième présence ».

_ « Une deuxième présence, soit plus précise ma chère » intervient Klaus.

_ « Quand elle m'a bloqué j'ai senti une autre présence avec elle, une sorcière… Mais je me trompe peut-être je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour m'en assurer ».

_ « Tu es en train de me dire qu'en plus on aurait affaire à une deuxième sorcière. Je vois que ce chien s'est bien entouré ! Et tu aurais moyen de découvrir leurs identités ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « Non, si j'essaye il se passera la même chose sans que je puisse le découvrir… ».

Klaus grogna, ce chien de Lockwood avait réussi à lui filer entre les doigts. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Le jour où il le retrouvera, il lui fera payer cher cette insolence. A quelques centimètres de lui, un autre se sentait exactement dans le même état.

_ « Donc si je comprends bien, Tyler a tué Liz, brisant émotionnellement Caroline, il a réussi à s'échapper et on ne peut pas le localiser ! » s'emporta Stefan, la colère prenant le dessus.

_ « Je suis désolée… » s'excusa Bonnie.

Stefan attrapa son verre et le lança soudainement contre le mur le plus proche le faisant briser brutalement en millier de morceaux. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement. L'action du vampire en fit sursauter quelques-uns. Une partie de sa rage s'envola, mais malheureusement elle restait présente.

_ « Excuses-moi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça n'est pas ta faute » s'adressa-t'il à Bonnie. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un faible sourire.

Le vampire quitta la pièce et sortit de la Pension. La fraîcheur matinale le calmerait peut-être ? Elena voulut le rejoindre mais elle fut devancée par Rebekah. Elle souffla de mécontentement et se replaça auprès de Damon.

_ « Comment Tyler a pu rentrer chez les Forbes si tu avais installé un sort de protection ? » demanda Damon.

_ « Durant la soirée, un des serveurs est venu chercher Caroline, prétextant un problème. Ne la voyant pas revenir on est parti à sa recherche et on l'a trouvé inconsciente avec de la verveine en elle » lui précisa Klaus.

_ « Et alors qu'elle est le rapport ? ».

_ « Pour garantir la sécurité de Klaus, j'ai lié le sort à Caroline vu qu'elle est immortelle et qu'elle ne peut être influencée par l'hypnose. Cela a le même fonctionnement que pour les humains, comme cela s'est produit, si Caroline reste morte même pendant un court instant, le sort cesse d'agir. Le temps que la verveine fasse son effet, Tyler a eu le loisir de s'en prendre à Liz… ».

* * *

Rebekah s'empressa de le rejoindre, repensant au culot du double de vouloir le rejoindre également. Elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ! Du Elena tout craché… à naviguer entre les deux frères Salvatore ! Rebekah ne tolérerait pas que cette peste d'Elena fasse souffrir Stefan un peu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Elle l'observa quelques instants marcher sur l'herbe fraîche devant la Pension. Elle l'entendit prendre de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et prit place à ses côtés. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de le dévisager : ses cheveux châtains, son regard perçant et mystérieux, ses lèvres si tentantes, son corps parfaitement ciselé. Son air tendre, affectueux masquant son côté sauvage et redoutable. Elle sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il continuait à se murer dans son silence.

_ « Parles-moi » brisa-t'elle ce silence.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise » répondit-il distant.

_ « De ce que tu ressens, garder cette colère en toi n'est pas bon alors dis-moi ».

_ « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je ne ressens pour le moment que de la haine et de la culpabilité. Je hais Tyler, je hais encore plus l'idée qu'il ait réussi à se tirer. Je voudrai le retrouver et le tuer de mes mains. Il y a tant de fois où j'aurai pu le tuer avant et que je n'ai rien fait tout ça parce que Caroline me l'a demandé. Si je ne l'avais pas écouté, sa mère serait encore vivante et elle ne serait pas effondrée à cette heure. J'aurai dû partir avec tes frères et le traquer… ».

_ « Et qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Même avec son côté loup-garou Klaus ne l'a pas trouvé… Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser et regretter de ne pas être parti avec eux. Parce que le plus important, c'est que ta meilleure amie avait besoin de toi et qu'elle n'a réagi qu'avec toi ! On aura tout le temps de se venger de ce chien mais Caroline n'a pas ce temps. Elle a besoin de notre soutien maintenant ».

Stefan la regarda enfin, elle avait raison. Caroline était plus importante que sa vengeance. Il se jugera de faire payer à Tyler ses actes.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris suivis de pleurs : Caroline. Stefan commença à se diriger vers la Pension mais il fut retenu par Rebekah qui lui attrapa le bras. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon frère est parti s'occuper d'elle. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, viens là ». Elle le tira jusqu'à elle et l'enlaça. D'abord surpris par cette étreinte, le jeune homme se détendit peu à peu et la serra à son tour contre lui. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains dans son dos, il put sentir des frissons parcourir le corps de la belle blonde.

_ « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ».

_ « Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis ? Être là l'un pour l'autre ? ».

_ « Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire » plaisanta-t'il ce qui fit rire Rebekah. Son rire sonnait comme une douce mélodie pour lui. Il aimait la sentir près de lui, son corps pressé contre le sien, le ramenant à ses vieux souvenirs des années 20. Il était l'une des rares personnes à voir la jeune femme derrière ce masque redoutable et puissant qu'elle affichait. Elle possédait une telle force et à la fois une telle douceur, très intelligente et surprenante. Il l'admirait beaucoup. Il sentait une attraction qui le poussait à se rapprocher de Rebekah. Il avait des sentiments pour elle. En aucun cas ils étaient apparus pour faire disparaître ceux qu'ils avaient éprouvés pour Elena, ceux-là étaient sincères. A aucun moment il ne jouait avec elle jamais ! Certes il avait vécu une belle histoire d'amour avec Elena, mais ce temps était révolu. Il voulait connaître l'amour épique, vivre éternellement avec celle qui ferait battre son cœur. Une seule femme durant sa longue vie avait réussi à le faire sentir autant vivant, aimé et être réellement aimé en retour, et elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans ses bras.

La colère en lui se dissipa laissant place à un intense bien-être.

_ « Merci ! » murmura-t'il sincèrement. Pour réponse, Rebekah le serra encore plus contre elle, profitant un maximum de cette étreinte ne voulant la quitter.

* * *

Du côté de Klaus, celui-ci s'était précipité au chevet de Caroline malgré les protestations d'Elena. Plus il avançait plus il entendait les faibles sanglots de sa douce. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et vit sa douce assise dans le lit, les jambes repliées sur elle-même entourée de ses bras, la tête contre ses genoux. Son corps tremblé sous l'effet de ses sanglots. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, il préférait la voir pleine de fougue et énergique. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour connaître l'identité du visiteur encore trop secouée par ses cauchemars.

_ « Love ».

Au son de cette voix, elle releva finalement la tête. Il était enfin là... Sans perdre une seconde, elle se jeta dans ses bras enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle respira son odeur si rassurante, apaisante. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Avec Stefan, il était tout ce qui lui restait en famille. Elle pleura quand elle sentit les bras de Klaus s'enrouler autour d'elle.

_ « Tu es là… » sanglota-t'elle dans le creux de son cou.

_ « Toujours sweetheart ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… ».

_ « Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte » le coupa-t'elle. Les mots de la jeune femme réchauffèrent le cœur du vampire. Peu de personnes voulaient être auprès de lui, il sourit.

_ « Tu as fait des cauchemars ? ».

_ « Oui… Je n'arrête pas de me réveiller à cause de ça… ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas love, je suis là maintenant plus rien ne viendra te nuire, tu as ma parole ».

_ « J'ai confiance en toi ».

Il recula son visage et encadra celui de Caroline de ses mains. Il essuya de son pouce ses larmes et embrassa sa joue droite.

_ « Tu devrais te reposer tu as l'air exténué ».

Elle acquiesça, replongea dans le lit et s'allongea. Elle fut surprise de voir Klaus se diriger vers la chaise. Elle attrapa sa main.

_ « Restes près de moi s'il te plaît ».

_ « Tout ce que tu veux love » sourit-il plus qu'heureux de son invitation. Il rebroussa chemin et s'allongea sur le lit. Caroline vint se caler contre son torse, les bras de l'hybride l'entourant. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, en sécurité.

_ « Tu étais à la recherche de Tyler ? ».

_ « Oui avec Elijah ».

_ « L'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda-t'elle avec appréhension. Elle sentit le corps du vampire se tendre légèrement à sa question. Elle releva son visage et rencontra le sien. Elle remarqua de la tristesse et une pointe de colère dans ses yeux.

_ « Malheureusement non… Mais je te le promets je le retrouverai et je te vengerai ». Le visage de la jeune femme se voila d'amertume. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? ».

_ « Non… Si, je ne sais pas, peut-être oui. Comprends-moi c'était mon ami, je l'ai aidé lors de ses transformations, ça a créé un lien entre nous. C'était mon petit ami, j'aimerai pouvoir oublier ce qu'il a fait… Même si cela me déplaît un peu, il doit mourir. Il s'en est pris à ma mère alors qu'elle n'avait aucun rapport avec notre histoire. Elle est morte dans le seul but de me faire souffrir. Je refuse que cela arrive la même chose à un de mes proches. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de retrouver Tyler ». Puis rajouta la voix brisée. « Elle me manque tellement… ».

_ « Je sais love, je sais » chuchota-t'il en la resserrant contre lui.

_ « On venait juste de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Elle m'avait enfin accepté, elle n'avait plus peur de moi. On arrivait à se faire de temps en temps des sorties entre filles, des soirées cinéma ou simplement passer un vrai repas en famille » sourit-elle en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

_ « Je suis désolé que tu l'aies perdu alors que vous vous étiez rapprochées. C'est l'un des inconvénients d'être un vampire, nous perdons un jour ou l'autre les personnes qui nous sont chères. Avec le temps, nous arrivons à surmonter cette douleur. Chéris tous ces moments que tu as passé avec ta mère, ce sont de précieux et éternels souvenirs. Elle restera toujours dans ton cœur et n'oublis pas qu'elle est de l'Autre Côté. Elle veillera toujours sur toi » la rassura-t'il.

Le discours de Klaus lui remonta le moral.

_ « Merci d'être là pour moi ».

Il l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front.

_ « Et si on dormait un peu, je crois que j'en ai besoin moi aussi » bailla-t'il légèrement.

Elle acquiesça et se repositionna confortablement contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La fatigue de cette nuit et les évènements avaient fini par les emporter.

* * *

Le soleil débutait calmement sa descente pour faire place à la lune. L'atmosphère pourtant paisible jusque-là se brisa par le réveil mouvementé de Caroline. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait réussi à dormir dix heures d'affilées sans être réveillé. Elle remarqua également que Klaus n'était plus à côté d'elle. En se concentrant, elle l'entendit au rez-de-chaussée parler avec Stefan. Elle venait encore de faire un de ses cauchemars dont elle n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir. Elle entendit les pas familiers de l'hybride se rapprocher. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui venaient de couler et reprit une respiration calme. Klaus entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

_ « Salut ! Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « Un peu mieux ».

Il fit un air du genre « je sais que tu mens » ce qui la fit souffler.

_ « Réveil un peu agité mais ça va » le rassura-t'elle.

Il ne parut pas très convaincu mais passa. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa le plateau sur les jambes de Caroline.

_ « Je pensais que tu aurais une petite faim alors je t'ai préparé ça ». Elle sourit de cette intention. En observant le plateau, elle y trouva des fruits, une tasse de café ainsi qu'une autre de sang et des pancakes avec de la confiture.

_ « C'est très gentil mais honnêtement je n'ai pas très faim ».

_ « Caroline ce n'est pas en te nourrissant plus aussi bien de nourriture humaine que de sang » insista-t'il sur le dernier mot « que cela ira mieux. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces alors ne m'obliges pas à te forcer à te nourrir » soupira-t'il.

_ « Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

_ « Bien sûr que non love » dit-il avec son sourire en coin et un air innocent plaqué sur son visage.

Rhh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Elle lui tira la langue et attrapa la tasse de sang. Elle en but quelques gorgées, et elle ne put nier que cela lui faisait du bien, redonnant à son corps un coup de fouet.

_ « On a inversé les rôles maintenant » rajouta-t'il.

_ « Comment ça ? ».

_ « Maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. D'ailleurs, il me semble que toi aussi tu as dû me forcer à me nourrir de sang ».

Caroline s'étrangla un peu dans sa tasse.

_ « Tu t'en souviens ?... » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Oui ! Et même de tout ce qui s'est passé durant mon séjour ».

_ « Ah oui… » sourit-elle timidement.

_ « Je me souviens de ma transformation, d'Henrick…, de Rebekah et la fois avec Stefan. Alors comme ça tu es devenue Mlle Salvatore ? » fit-il narquoisement.

_ « Il n'a pas tort d'un côté, je le considère comme mon grand frère et lui pareil. Tu aurais préféré qu'il me présente comme étant sa petite amie ? » railla-t'elle.

_ « Certes non ! Mais s'il l'avait fait, j'aurai déclaré qu'il était le plus chanceux sur cette terre pour t'avoir à ses côtés » avoua-t'il d'un ton charmeur.

La jeune femme rit face à ce compliment et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_ « Quel séducteur ! ».

_ « Je peux en dire autant de toi, ce n'est pas toi qui as sorti « je suis bien trop intelligente pour être séduite par lui » juste pour attirer mon attention, ou encore ce petit regard séducteur que tu m'as lancé avant de partir, n'est-ce pas love ? ».

_ « Bon ok, je l'admets mais pour ma défense je suis rentrée dans Ton jeu » commença-t'elle à rougir.

_ « Tu es tellement belle quand tu rougis » la complimenta-t'il la faisant encore plus rougir puis reprit. « J'ai cependant préféré ton petit discours lorsque tu t'es fait passer pour Rebekah, celui dans lequel tu me dissuadais d'abandonner ma lutte pour conquérir ton cœur ».

_ « Oh tu te souviens de ça… » souffla-t'elle en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, gênée.

_ « Oh que oui ! Et je ne cesserai jamais de te prouver mon amour pour toi » répondit-il en saisissant une de ses mains et de les entrelacer. Caroline lui rendit un sourire sincère et touché.

_ « Tu avais tort » puis rajouta devant son incompréhension. « Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Lorsque nous sommes devenus amis j'étais sincère, je commençais à beaucoup t'apprécier, à apprendre à te connaître et je ne le regrette pas ! ».

Il la remercia d'un sourire, vraiment touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la regarda manger tranquillement quelques fruits. Il voyait bien que son esprit était ailleurs, très concentré. Elle le regardait comme si elle voulait lui parler puis se résignait à la fin.

_ « Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? ».

_ « Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour en parler… Avec ma mère qui vient juste de mourir mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on est toi et moi maintenant ? » lança-t'elle avec appréhension.

_ « Pour moi nous sommes plus que des amis, après c'est à toi de déterminer. Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu dois sonder tes sentiments envers moi. Si tu n'es pas encore prête, saches que je suis prêt à t'attendre peu importe le temps que cela prendra, tu as ma parole ! ».

_ « Notre baiser, enfin nos nombreux baisers » rit-elle suivit de l'hybride « avaient une signification pour moi. J'ai fini par ressentir plus que de l'amitié. J'essayais de dissimuler mes sentiments envers toi car j'avais peur que tu me rejettes après avoir eu ce que tu voulais, que tu te lasses de moi et que je sois qu'un trophée de chasse… Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore une fois de plus… Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurai pas dû douter de toi. Tu as été le seul à s'intéresser sincèrement à moi, à ne pas m'utiliser, à tout faire pour me rendre heureuse. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître plus mes sentiments pour toi devenaient profonds. Je n'ai plus peur de l'assumer aujourd'hui, je veux nous donner une chance. Je t'aime Klaus ! » sourit-elle à la fin de son monologue.

_ « Mon cœur rassure-moi ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé et que tu viens réellement de dire que tu m'aimais ? » répéta-t'il les yeux exorbités, la respiration coupée ne revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

_ « A part si tu connais un autre Klaus dans le coin, je crois que malheureusement cela va se porter sur toi » plaisanta-t'elle.

Ni une ni deux Klaus se retrouva au dessus de la vampire, s'adonnant à un baiser fiévreux remplit d'amour et de gratitude. Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il avait gagné son cœur ! Il repensa aux paroles de son père quand il était encore humain « Tu es incapable d'aimer et tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui sera capable de t'aimer en retour ». Son père devait être vert à présent. Il avait dû attendre mille ans mais il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, qui se trouvait l'aimer en retour ! Cette femme lui avait donné une seconde chance, de trouver l'amour qu'il n'a jamais eu et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et recula légèrement pour voir son doux visage. Il put voir un sourire épanouit éclairer son visage et un regard tendre qui le contemplait. Il sourit puis replongea sur ses lèvres tendrement.

_ « Si tu savais à quel point… je suis heureux Caroline ».

_ « Je le sais… Je … ressens la même chose ».

_ « Je te promets que jamais je ne te ferai du mal aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je te veux pour l'éternité, jamais je ne me laisserai de toi ! ».

_ « Merci ! » répondit-elle émue par ses paroles. Décidément elle ne regrettait pas son choix. « J'ai juste une requête à te demander ».

_ « Je t'écoute ».

_ « J'aimerai qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on se découvre… ».

_ « Hum ton idée de se découvrir est très alléchante love » susurra-t'il d'une voix charmeuse. Caroline rit et lui tapa l'épaule.

_ « Sois sérieux, j'aimerai passer des moments avec toi avant que les choses deviennent … euh plus sérieuses, tu vois ? ».

_ « Bien sûr sweetheart tout ce que tu voudras, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux aucunement te forcer. On attendra que tu sois prête » fit-il compréhensif. En remerciement, Caroline attrapa la nuque de son hybride, son hybride ! Cela lui faisait drôle de le dire, enfin bref et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils restèrent pendant un bon moment enlacés, profitant pour s'embrasser, se toucher, discuter avant de décider à rejoindre les autres. Une fois en bas, ils furent surpris de ne trouver âme qui vive. Ils entendirent une voiture se garait devant la Pension puis constatèrent que c'était Stefan lorsque celui-ci rentra chez lui. Stefan sourit en voyant Caroline, surtout remarquant que son état s'était amélioré. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras.

_ « Comment tu te sens Care ? ».

_ « Mieux ! Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi » le remercia-t'elle en lui souriant.

_ « Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour tu gardes ce merveilleux sourire ».

_ « Où sont passés les autres ? » demanda soudainement Klaus légèrement jaloux.

_ « Les filles commençaient à fatiguer. Damon a ramené Elena chez elle et il va sûrement y rester. Quant à Bonnie et ta sœur je les ai déposé à l'instant ».

_ « D'accord, je ferai bien d'y aller moi aussi. Je vais voir si Elijah a trouvé quelque chose qui nous aiderait à retrouver Lockwood. Ça te gênes pas de rester avec Stefan mon cœur ? ».

_ « Non pas de soucis, on se voit demain ».

_ « Au faite, je sais que c'est encore dur pour toi d'en parler mais Damon et moi on a réglé avec le prêtre la cérémonie funéraire de Liz. Elle aura lieu demain après-midi » l'informa Stefan.

_ « D'accord… C'est gentil de vous en êtes occupés » dit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

_ « Non s'il te plaît ne pleures pas. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, comme Damon n'est pas là on va lui piquer son home cinéma et on va se mater plusieurs films, ce que tu voudras. Ça te tentes ? ».

_ « Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps » puis rajouta en le voyant partir pour tout préparer. « Et oublies pas le pop-corn ! ».

_ « Pour qui tu me prends voyons, le pop-corn s'est sacré ! » ironisa-t'il.

Elle se retourna vers Klaus et le prit dans ses bras.

_ « Je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains… ».

_ « Pas trop jaloux ? » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Pas le moins du monde » mentit-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Il sourit puis caressa une de ses joues et l'embrassa avec douceur. « On se voit demain ».

_ « Ouai… » souffla-t'elle beaucoup moins enthousiaste vu la journée qui l'attendait.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas sweetheart, Stefan et moi on ne te lâchera pas d'accord ? Tu es une femme forte Caroline, tu y arriveras ! ». Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa avec passion à laquelle il répondit avec plaisir. « A demain, je t'aime ».

_ « Je t'aime aussi ! ». Elle le regarda partir à vitesse vampirique et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ensuite, elle retourna auprès de son ami qui avait préparé les coussins, les couvertures, le pop-corn et était en train d'allumer le home cinéma. Elle s'installa dans l'immense canapé bordeaux.

_ « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » se renseigna-t'il.

_ « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait regarder Arn : Chevalier du Temple, Nos étoiles contraires, Orgueil et Préjugés ça te vas ? ».

_ « Tu me connais Care j'adore les films romantiques, j'ai donc bien fait de prendre ça » dit-il en lui montrant une boîte de mouchoirs. Cela la fit rire, il la connaissait par cœur. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de verser quelques larmes lorsqu'elle regardait des films dramatiques ou à l'eau de rose.

Il rejoignit Caroline se couchant sur le dos. Son amie vient directement se caler contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, Stefan l'encercla de son bras et les couvrit tous les deux d'une couverture blanche épaisse. Une fois prêt, il lança le premier film. Profitant du générique, Stefan posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

_ « Alors Klaus et toi s'est officiel ? Vous êtes ensemble ? ».

_ « Oui ! On a parlé justement tout à l'heure. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, lui pareil et on a décidé de ne plus le cacher, qu'importe l'opinion des autres. On va commencer doucement mais sûrement » fit-elle réjouie.

_ « Je suis fier de toi petite sœur ! » la félicita-t'il en l'embrassant sur le front. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec l'hybride. Même s'il était sûr que Klaus ne ferait jamais de mal à Caroline, il voulait néanmoins qu'il lui fasse cette promesse. Côté protecteur du grand frère qui ressort et personne ne l'en dissuadera.

_ « Et de ton côté ? » l'interrogea-t'elle sur sa relation avec l'Originelle.

_ « Ça avance plutôt bien » répondit-il se remémorant leur étreinte de ce matin. Caroline lui sourit ravie de cette belle avancée, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, ils finiraient par réparer leurs cœurs blessés.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par la voix moqueuse de Damon. La fatigue ayant fait son apparition, ils avaient fini par s'endormir devant le cinéma.

_ « Allez les belles au bois dormant, on se lève de mon superbe canapé et on se bouge » railla le vampire. En totale synchronisation, les deux vampires soufflèrent pour ensuite se lever avec difficulté les membres encore tout engourdis.

_ « Quelle heure est-il ? » fit le jeune Salvatore.

_ « Il est onze heure du matin et nous devons être prêt avant deux heures, alors go se préparer surtout toi Blondie ».

_ « Pourquoi ?! ».

_ « Connaissant les femmes et le temps qu'elles mettent pour se préparer… ». La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et sortit avec son ami.

_ « Tu n'as qu'à aller te préparer en première, Rebekah et Bonnie t'ont ramené quelques affaires » fit Stefan en lui désignant une valise. Elle le remercia, entra dans la chambre et souffla. La journée fatidique était malheureusement arrivée. Aujourd'hui, elle allait voir sa mère être mise sous terre… Elle était partie trop tôt et tout ça à cause de sa relation avec Tyler ! Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça rapidement. Sa mère voudrait qu'elle soit forte et même si cela n'allait pas être facile, elle comptait rendre fière sa mère. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et hésitant vers sa valise, elle prit des sous-vêtements puis chercha une robe. Elle finit par la trouver : sa robe d'enterrement. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. C'était une robe noire très simple lui allant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle détestait cette robe et là elle allait devoir la porter pour sa mère…

Après avoir prit une douche froide et enfilé cette maudite robe, elle descendit rejoindre les autres. Elena était également présente, elle lui proposa un petit déjeuner mais la jeune vampire n'avait pas le cœur à manger, redoutant chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'heure fatidique sonna et ils quittèrent la Pension. Une fois la voiture de Damon garé, tous les passagers sortirent de la voiture. La vampire put constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. En même temps étant sheriff de Mystic Falls et une femme tellement agréable, cela n'étonna pas Caroline. Toujours à côté de la portière, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. La peur, le chagrin venaient de s'emparer d'elle. Stefan se rapprocha et dit calmement.

_ « Care ».

_ « Je ne pourrai pas Stefan… C'est trop dur » haleta-t'elle cachant son visage dans ses mains.

_ « Tu vas y arriver, tu es forte d'accord ? On y va ensemble ».

Elle souffla pour taire ses larmes, hocha la tête et lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Plus ils avançaient plus elle serrait sa main. Tous les visages se tournaient vers elle sur son passage, la scrutant de haut en bas. Elle aurait aimé se faire toute petite à l'instant.

Elle lâcha la main de son ami qui lui lança un regard rassurant puis s'avança jusqu'au prêtre qui la salua et lui présenta ses condoléances. Il lui présenta rapidement le déroulement de la cérémonie, lui demandant au passage si elle comptait faire un discours. Elle refusa cette offre préférant le faire quand elle serait seule. Elle vit des fleurs de lys, les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Il lui affirma que c'était Damon qui les lui avait emmené. Elle lança au vampire un sourire reconnaissant qu'il lui retourna.

Avec son ouïe vampirique, elle entendit Stefan et Klaus qui venait d'arriver, tentant de convaincre Carole Lockwood de partir.

_ « C'est à cause de votre fils que sa mère est morte, je ne pense pas que votre présence ici soit une bonne idée ! » lui lança froidement l'Originel.

_ « Je sais que Tyler est derrière tout ça mais j'aimerai voir Caroline et m'excuser… ».

_ « Caroline n'est pas en état pour devoir en plus parler avec vous Carole. Vous devriez revenir plus tard » rajouta Stefan.

Carole acquiesça comprenant bien que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à parler avec elle. Elle rebroussa donc chemin avant d'être stoppé par une voix.

_ « Carole attendez, vous pouvez rester ».

_ « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

_ « Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux aucunement m'imposer par rapport à ce qu'a fait Tyler… ».

_ « Tyler est seul maître de ses actes, vous n'êtes pas responsable ».

_ « Je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, il n'est plus le garçon que j'ai élevé… Je sais que mes excuses ne pourront remplacer ce qu'il t'a arraché mais je suis sincèrement désolée… ».

_ « Je veux que vous restiez à la cérémonie ».

_ « Vraiment ? ».

_ « Vous étiez une des meilleures amies de ma mère et elle voudrait que vous soyez présente ».

_ « Merci ! » répondit-elle émue et s'avança vers la foule.

_ « Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Klaus.

_ « Oui ». Ils s'avancèrent à leur tour jusqu'au cercueil où reposait maintenant Liz. Elle tenait fermement la main de Klaus qui enroula son bras autour d'elle, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Elena qui n'échappa pas à Caroline.

Tous ses amis étaient présents : Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jérémy, Matt, ainsi que Rebekah et Elijah à qui elle lança un faible sourire. Les autres étaient des habitants de Mystic Falls, ou encore des cousins éloignés avec qui elle n'avait que rarement côtoyé.

Le prêtre prit enfin la parole commençant ainsi la cérémonie. Caroline trembla quelque fois, sentant à la suite Klaus resserrait avec amour sa prise sur elle, lui lançant également un regard rassurant et doux. Le monologue du prêtre dura un bon moment, énumérant les qualités de Liz et son rôle de mère, de sheriff et d'amie sincère. Ce fut au tour de quelque personne de prendre la parole dont Carole, Damon et Stefan pour décrire la femme qu'elle était. Puis le prête regarda Caroline, elle s'avança, prit une fleur de lys et la posa sur le cercueil blanc. Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder avant de retourner à sa place la tête baissée et les larmes au bord des yeux. Une à une, les personnes les plus proches de Liz imitèrent Caroline puis pour clôturer la cérémonie, ils vinrent chacun présenter leurs condoléances à la jeune femme. Peu à peu, le cimetière finit par se vider et ne restèrent plus que le prêtre, Caroline et Klaus. Il lui présenta encore une fois ses condoléances et son soutien puis finit lui aussi par partir.

_ « Laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de lui dire au revoir ».

_ « Prends ton temps mon cœur, je ne serai pas loin si tu as besoin » répondit Klaus avant de s'éloigner.

Caroline devant la tombe de sa mère, s'accroupit et posa une autre fleur sur celle-ci. Elle souffla et prit la parole.

_ « C'était une très belle cérémonie, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui tenaient à toi qui sont venus te rendre hommage. J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer mais tu me connais… » essaya-t'elle de plaisanter. « Je voulais te dire et même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon choix… Je veux que tu saches qu'entre moi et Klaus s'est plus sérieux, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et il m'aime en retour. Je veux nous laisser une chance et je me sens tellement bien avec lui si tu savais. Il y a un moment déjà, il m'a proposé de partir avec lui et de découvrir le monde. Je … Je pense accepter son offre… Je ne voudrai pas que tu penses que je t'abandonne ou que je cherche à t'oublier. Je ne le pourrai jamais ! Tu resteras toujours dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur, mais si je reste ici je ne pourrai passer au dessus de cette douleur ». Elle resta silencieuse avant de reprendre. « J'aurai préféré que tu sois encore là, j'avais encore besoin de toi, tu avais encore tant de chose à vivre. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois fière de moi, je te le promets. Je viendrai te voir souvent ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Au revoir Maman, je t'aime fort ! ».

Elle se leva et rejoignit Klaus qui était adossé à sa voiture. Il lui présenta ses bras et s'y engouffra, se lovant contre lui. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, s'informant de son état.

_ « Comment tu te sens ? ».

_ « Là bof mais dans un moment ça ira un peu mieux » marmonna-t'elle.

_ « Chut, calme-toi love » murmura-t'il lui caressant maintenant le dos sachant que cela parvenait à la calmer.

_ « J'accepte ta proposition ». Klaus la regarda confus. « Celle de me faire découvrir le monde ».

_ « Tu es sûre de toi love ? Tu viens juste de perdre ta mère, tu ne veux pas attendre que tu te sentes mieux ? Tu pourras quitter tes amis ? Sans compter que tu as le lycée, c'est ta dernière année celle du diplôme. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tous ces efforts ».

_ « Je sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi hier et aujourd'hui et je suis sûre de moi. Pour mes études, j'ai l'éternité pour les reprendre. En ce qui concerne ma mère, si je reste ici tout me fera penser à elle n' importe où j'irai et je n'arriverai jamais à faire partir cette douleur. Et enfin si ce sont vraiment des amis, ils comprendront » lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites et que cela te permettes de te sentir mieux je suis d'accord. De plus, cela nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance » se réjouit-il en haussant les sourcils.

_ « Hum effectivement cela pourrait être intéressant ». Il attrapa sa taille, la rapprocha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa.

_ « Nous pouvons partir demain si tu veux ».

_ « D'accord, il faudra juste que je prévienne mes amis et que je récupère quelques affaires chez moi ».

_ « On peut passer tout de suite chez toi, puis allez chez les Salvatore. Tu pourras dormir chez moi comme ça on pourra partir directement demain matin ».

_ « Ne seriez-vous pas en train de profiter de la situation M. Mikaelson ? » le taquina-t'elle.

_ « Peut-être bien, mais je n'ai jamais précisé dans quel lit tu allais dormir. N'est-ce pas vous Mlle Forbes qui fantasmait déjà d'être dans mes bras ?» sourit-il.

La vampire devint vite rouge de honte, en même temps comment voulez-vous résister à ce corps d'apollon. L'hybride rit encore plus face à sa gêne, il reçut bien vite un coup dans le bras.

_ « Fais le malin, tu le seras moins si je décide de rester dans une des chambres d'amis » se moqua-elle à son tour en voyant le sourire moqueur de Klaus s'effacer pour afficher un air désappointé.

_ « Tu n'oserais pas ».

_ « Ne me tentes pas » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Allons-y ! ». Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de la maison Forbes.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné, un cri de douleur déchira le silence qui régnait sur ces lieux.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux personnes, l'une une sorcière et l'autre un hybride visiblement en mauvaise posture.

Après avoir eu un anévrisme et un bras déboîté, Tyler se retrouva projeté contre le mur le plus proche, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » cracha-t'il à Roxane qui était normalement de son côté.

_ « Si tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, couvrir ta trace pour que Monsieur puisse se venger de sa petite amie ! J'ai d'autre chose plus importante à faire ! A ce que je vois je me suis trompée sur ton compte… Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, tu ne m'aies plus d'aucune utilité et donc je me vois contrainte de me débarrasser de toi » sourit-elle diaboliquement.

_ « Non ! Non, ne me tue pas. Je veux me venger de Klaus Mikaelson ! Je veux plus que tout le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Demande-moi ce que tu voudras pour le nuire et je le ferai ».

Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de faire un geste de la main qui fit tomber Tyler lourdement au sol. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et d'un regard noir lui dit.

_ « A cause de toi, tout ce que j'ai fait il y a longtemps pourrait partir en un claquement de doigt. En tuant la mère de Caroline, tu lui as donné l'occasion de quitter Mystic Falls et de briser le sort ! Je t'épargne parce que tu peux mettre encore utile mais maintenant tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Si tu commets la moindre faute, je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer là d'où tu viens démons ! C'est clair ?! ». L'hybride hocha la tête visiblement effrayé. « Bien maintenant tu vas te faire discret ! On part dans quelques heures » l'informa-t'elle en partant.

_ « Où va-t'on ? Qu'est-ce que Caroline a avoir dans cette histoire ? Et de quel sort tu parles ? ».

Elle se retourna lui faisant face.

_ « Tu en sais déjà assez ! Prépare-toi, nous nous rendons à la Nouvelle Orléans » dit-elle froidement avant de partir définitivement.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre vous a-t'il plu ? Je sais, beaucoup de tristesse dans celui-ci. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage où Klaus fusille Damon du regard puis au tour d'Elena.**

**Le Klaroline ? Le Stebekah ?**

**Par rapport à la Nouvelle Orléans, je ne sais pas encore si je vais utiliser tous les personnages mais je ne vais pas suivre toute l'histoire de la série The Originals, il y aura quelques références.**

**Qui est cette Roxane ? Et cette deuxième présence qu'a sentie Bonnie ?**

**Des suggestions sur le sort dont parle Roxane ?**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

**KlarolineForever2**


	12. Chapitre 12

Rosalie-Cullen03 : Vraiment ? Ça me touche merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite ^^

Yaya : Salut, ouai désolé pour Liz, j'aime bien ce personnage dans la série. Super si tu aimes le Klaroline ) La relation frère/sœur je l'aime aussi. Je voulais montrer la véritable connexion, la complicité entre les deux personnages sans qu'il y ait une relation amoureuse dedans. Pour Tyler tu ne le seras pas encore dans ce chapitre, patience xD Merci !

Jessebells : Oui c'est un passage dure pour Caroline mais elle est bien entourée ^^ Je n'aurai pas fait taire les émotions à Caroline, je la vois comme un personnage fort et qui a un super contrôle. Ouai je suis d'accord avec toi, Stefan a trop souffert à cause d'Elena et il aurait du la renvoyer bouler plus d'une fois mdr. Pour le Klaroline tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre ^^ Ahaha mystère, as-tu trouvé l'identité de la deuxième sorcière ?

* * *

**Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre 12, une partie consacrée entièrement au Klaroline ! ^^**

**Règlement de compte/Amour/Découverte/Désir/Tristesse, venez découvrir ce chapitre :p**

**Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, la plupart des lieux que je cite dans ce chapitre sont réels, vous pouvez donc les trouver sur Internet pour vous faire une idée.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

En entrant ils purent sentir l'atmosphère pesante et froide qui régnait maintenant dans la maison. Celle-ci d'habitude si chaleureuse, rayonnante … cela affecta beaucoup la jeune femme…. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'au salon et resta figée devant celui-ci. Des images, des sensations de cette fameuse nuit refaisant surface en elle. Elle voyait encore le corps de Liz étendu sur le sol. Elle sentit la main de Klaus se poser sur son bras, le caressant doucement la questionnant du regard de son état. Caroline le rassura d'un faible sourire et commença à ranger le mobilier.

Une fois finie, ils montèrent ensuite dans sa chambre.

_ « Tu pourrais attraper la valise en haut s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t'elle en ouvrant son armoire.

_ « Bien sur ». Il extirpa donc la valise et la posa sur le lit. Caroline commença à la remplir. Elle prit beaucoup de vêtements, d'affaires de toilette ainsi que quelques souvenirs. Elle contempla plusieurs photos la représentant avec Elena, Bonnie, Matt, sa mère et Stefan. Klaus se rapprocha, l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ « Ils vont me manquer, j'ai tellement de souvenir ici, de ma mère, de mes amis, des bêtises qu'on a pu faire dans cette chambre… ».

_ « On est pas obligé de partir tout de suite si tu n'es pas prête ».

_ « Si ! Je te l'ai dit je veux partir. J'ai passé de bons moments ici mais je dois passer à autre chose, aller de l'avant. Cela me manquera bien sur mais temps que tu resteras avec moi ça ira. Je veux rester avec toi et profiter de notre amour. Si on reste à Mystic Falls combien de temps aurons-nous pour en profiter avant qu'une autre tuile nous tombe dessus ?... » dit-elle en se retournant face à lui.

_ « Si tu veux mon avis, je dirai même pas une journée… Cette ville est maudite » grommela-t'il.

_ « Voilà… je ne veux penser qu'à nous pour l'instant » chuchota-t'elle en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser et profiter de l'autre.

_ « Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et on reviendra ici autant que tu le souhaiteras ».

_ « Merci ! » en l'embrassant à nouveau. Malheureusement pour eux, ils durent se décoller de l'autre. Caroline termina rapidement sa valise et descendit avant d'être intercepté par l'hybride qui lui prit sa valise des mains et la porta tel un vrai gentleman.

Une fois dehors, elle regarda tristement sa maison d'enfance. Elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Elle se fit la promesse d'y revenir souvent. Puis prenant son courage, elle monta dans la voiture et fit signe à Klaus qu'elle était prête. Celui-ci lui sourit et démarra. Caroline suivit du regard sa maison jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

* * *

La voiture se gara devant la pension Salvatore. Klaus se tourna vers sa belle qu'il vit stresser.

_ « Ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas ».

_ « Je sais mais tu me connais j'appréhende leurs réactions et vu celles qu'ils ont eu pour le bal de promo… cela ne me rassure pas » paniqua-t'elle.

_ « Hey ! Love détends-toi. Tu ne dois pas te soucier de leurs avis, c'est ta vie, tes choix ! Tu n'as pas à résigner tes sentiments parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Beaucoup de personne seront contre ou surpris de nous voir ensemble mais on s'en moque ! Ce qui compte pour moi s'est d'être à tes côtés pour toujours » avoua-t'il la couvrant d'amour.

_ « Tu as raison je veux plus que tout être avec toi n'en doutes pas. Allez ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer après ce sera rien que toi et moi » susurra-t'elle en se rapprochant de lui et de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

_ « Hum j'ai hâte d'y être » rigola-t'il avant de l'emporter dans un baiser enflammé. Après avoir reprit leurs souffles Klaus dit « Allons-y » mais il fut retenu par le bras de Caroline.

_ « Non je dois le faire seule pour nous. Je dois les affronter et affirmer mes choix, laisses-moi y aller ».

_ « D'accord mais au moindre problème tu m'appelles et je les tu tous d'accord » sourit-il narquoisement mais à la fois très sérieux.

_ « D'accord » rit-elle. « Attends-moi je fais au plus vite » termina-t'elle en lui souriant et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture.

Elle entra sans frapper et trouva Damon, Stefan, Elena et Bonnie dans le grand salon.

_ « Tiens Blondie ! Viens te joindre à nous, on boit à la mémoire de Liz » l'invita-t'il.

Elle les rejoignit et attrapa le verre que Stefan lui tendit. « Je lève mon verre à Liz Forbes, le meilleur sheriff que Mystic Falls pouvait avoir et une amie géniale, santé ! » poursuivit Damon.

_ « Santé ! » lancèrent-ils en chœur. Ils burent tous leurs verres cul sec. Caroline avait du mal à se lancer mais finalement prit son courage à deux mains.

_ « J'ai … J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ».

_ « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » paniqua Bonnie.

_ « Je pars… Je m'en vais loin de Mystic Falls … ».

Ils restèrent tous figés face à cette nouvelle sauf Stefan, avant de vite se reprendre.

_ « Tu t'en vas ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment obligée ?... » déballa la sorcière les larmes aux yeux ne voulant être séparée de sa meilleure amie.

_ « Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner » rajouta Elena.

_ « Désolée les filles mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et si je veux passer au dessus de la mort de ma mère je dois m'éloigner de Mystic Falls pendant un moment… ».

Elle vit Bonnie se lever et s'avancer vers elle en pleine réflexion. Elle finit par lever les yeux pour les accrocher à ceux de Caroline.

_ « Tu es sûre de toi ? » s'enquit-elle. Son amie hocha la tête. « Si tu penses que cela peut t'aider à aller mieux alors fonces » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Oh Bonnie… ».

_ « Ce n'est rien, tu vas juste beaucoup me manquer… Promets-moi de m'envoyer souvent de tes nouvelles et des cartes postales ? ».

_ « C'est promis ! » fit la vampire en la pressant dans ses bras. Après cette étreinte Caroline se tourna vers sa deuxième amie, inquiète mais déterminé à se défendre. Sentant son regard posé sur elle, Elena lui lança d'un air déçu.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise… Personnellement je trouve que s'est trop tôt, de plus on vient juste d'enterrer ta mère. Donc en plus de nous abandonner tu abandonnes ta mère Caroline ! ».

_ « Je ne l'abandonne pas ! Comment peux-tu penser ça Elena ! Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai, elle restera toujours dans mon cœur et ma mémoire, tout comme vous. Même si je pars loin de vous, vous serez toujours mes amies ».

_ « Et je suppose que Klaus est du voyage aussi ! ».

_ « Effectivement, il m'a proposé de voir le monde et j'ai accepté ».

_ « Comment tu peux avoir de l'affection pour lui Caroline, c'est un monstre ! Tu le préfères à nous ! » cracha le double.

_ « Ne le traites plus jamais de monstre Elena ! Nous avons tous un côté sombre dans notre vie mais nous nous n'avons pas eu mille ans. Il est différent avec moi, il me porte une attention qu'aucun homme n'a jamais eu pour moi, il s'intéresse à moi, il a de vrais sentiments envers moi. Mes sentiments pour lui sont sincères, je les ai trop souvent caché pour toi et la bande, pour éviter vos critiques, votre morale, je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez trahi et j'ai donc refoulé mes sentiments et cela a été une erreur. Il me rend heureuse ! Et tu devrais l'être pour moi, mais tu veux savoir ton problème Elena ? Tu n'arrives pas à accepter qu'un homme ne soit pas attiré par toi, que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! ».

_ « Je suis le double de Tatia, cela m'étonne que je le laisse indifférent… Mais que de belles paroles, on pourrait presque croire au parfait amour. Tu es trop naïve Caroline, tu crois sérieusement qu'il peut avoir des sentiments pour toi… Il t'utilise, se sert de toi jusqu'à qu'il ait eu ce qu'il voulait pour après te jeter. Toutes tes relations ont échoué celle-ci ne fera pas exception ! ».

_ « Elena ! » crièrent les autres outrés par son comportement.

Caroline voulut lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre mais elle fut interrompue par une arrivée mouvementée. Klaus venait de faire son entrée et au vu de son attitude et de son regard cela ne présageaient rien de bon. Il semblait plus remonté que jamais. Avant que cela ne dérape malgré le fait que cela soit pour Elena, Caroline s'interposa entre elle et l'hybride. N'en faisant pas de cas, Klaus la poussa sans lui faire de mal et se précipita sur le double en l'empoignant par le cou.

_ « Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de te mêler de la vie des autres. Quand mes yeux se posent sur toi je n'éprouve que du dégoût ! Qui voudrait une fille comme toi. Je ne te permets pas de juger les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Caroline. Elle a beaucoup plus de valeur que toi. Cependant si tu t'avises ne serait-ce qu'une fois d'avoir de tels propos envers elle, je te promets très chère Elena malgré le fait que tu sois sa meilleure amie ou le seul double que nous ayons pour le moment. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer le plus doucement et douloureusement possible ! J'ai été assez claire ?! » tonna-t'il. Elena murmura un faible oui du au manque d'air. « Plus fort ! ».

_ « Oui… » bredouilla-t'elle.

_ « Lâches-la maintenant Klaus » tenta Damon voyant qu'il ne relâchait toujours pas sa prise sur sa petite amie. Elena devenait de plus en plus pâle. Caroline fit un signe à Bonnie, lui demandant de ne pas intervenir avec sa magie.

_ « Klaus … s'il te plait calmes-toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine » intervient Caroline en essayant de s'interposer une nouvelle fois entre les deux. Klaus fit un effort surhumain pour tenter de se calmer. Son regard croisa celui de Caroline doux et rassurant. Rien que son regard l'aida à se calmer et il relâcha Elena qui s'écroula légèrement avant d'être rattrapé par les frères Salvatore. Caroline prit Klaus dans ses bras et malgré la situation ravi de voir qu'il la défendait. Elle refit face à Elena avec un regard noir et lui dit d'un ton froid.

_ « Je ne te permets pas de me juger. La Caroline faible, naïve que tout le monde utilisé à sa guise est partie. Maintenant j'assume et je décide selon mes propres choix. Je me moque du regard ou des opinions des autres et encore plus du tien ! J'ai trop souffert à cause de toi, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi et je ne compte pas la laisser filer. J'ai accepté ta relation avec Damon… » rajouta-t'elle en jetant un regard rapide au concerné qui lui baissa la tête sachant très bien à quoi elle faisait référence. Maintenant il avait honte de lui pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. « Demain matin je serai enfin loin de toi et du malheur que tu infliges. J'espère qu'un jour tu ouvriras les yeux et que nous pourrons redevenir les amies que nous étions, au revoir ».

Elle intima à Klaus la sortie, elle prit une dernière fois Bonnie dans ses bras.

_ « Je t'aime Bonnie ! » murmura-t'elle.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Care ! Reviens me voir quand tu te sentiras prête et si j'ai aucune nouvelle de toi tu vas m'entendre » plaisanta-t'elle pour essayer de masquer ses larmes.

_ « Promis ! » sourit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Stefan vient à son tour et leur dit qu'il passerait les voir avant leur départ. Ils finirent par prendre la direction de la sortie main dans la main avec d'être interrompu par une voix.

_ « Hey Blondie, bon voyage et profites de la vie, quant à toi Klaus veilles bien sur elle ».

Klaus acquiesça et Caroline lui fit un sourire sincère et émue. Après cela ils purent enfin quitter la pension Salvatore.

* * *

Sur la route jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris la parole chacun encore énervé par la réaction d'Elena. Cependant Caroline brisa enfin le silence et enlaça la main de son hybride avec la sienne.

_ « Merci pour m'avoir défendu ».

Il porta son regard sur elle, toujours en colère mais attentionné pour son ange.

_ « Je te défendrai toujours Caroline et après ses propos elle méritait une bonne correction. Dommage que tu ne mets pas laisser aller plus loin…. » râla-t'il ce qui fit la belle blonde. « Je ne veux pas que ses paroles te troubles, te fasses douter sur moi… » angoissa-t'il.

_ « Hey détends-toi, elle ne m'influencera pas d'accord ? Je sais qui tu es à mes yeux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime Klaus ! » dit-elle en se penchant et lui embrassant la joue. Celui-ci lui en déposa un sur sa main.

Arrivée à destination, Klaus se chargea des valises et la fit entrer dans sa demeure. Ils trouvèrent Elijah et Rebekah dans le vaste salon l'un un livre à la main et l'autre un magazine people. Klaus lui indiqua qu'il allait rapidement déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

_ « Caroline ! Un plaisir de te revoir, que nous vaut ta visite ? » la questionna Elijah.

_ « Salut Caroline ! » la salua à son tour Rebekah puis lui demandant comment elle se sentait après cette éprouvante journée.

_ « Ça peut aller ne t'inquiètes pas, merci ! Et pour la raison de ma venue, votre frère m'a proposé de dormir ici… ».

_ « Déjà accro à Nik Caroline ?! » se moqua Rebekah.

_ « Rebekah ne commences pas ! » la gronda légèrement Klaus en apparaissant derrière Caroline.

_ « Oh c'est pour rire Nik… ».

_ « Bref, j'ai proposé à Caroline de rester ici parce que nous partons demain matin ».

_ « Vous partez ? » s'étonna son frère.

_ « En effet ».

_ « Ou ça ? » demanda l'Originelle.

_ « Alors ça tu vois cela restera secret mais comme je sais que vous êtes aussi curieuse l'une que l'autre je vous donne un indice : L'Europe ».

_ « Tu abuses ! C'est trop vague » se lamenta Caroline.

_ « Tu n'en seras pas plus malheureusement c'est une surprise ! » sourit-il fier de lui.

_ « Je pourrai peut-être trouver un moyen de te convaincre » fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse pleine de sous-entendus, le regard charmeur. Klaus qui était assis dans un fauteuil eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de ravager fougueusement son corps de déesse. Il lui lança un regard brûlant et plein de défis accompagné de son sourire en coin.

_ « Hey oh ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est toujours là… ».

Caroline rougit légèrement et s'assit à son tour.

_ « Et pourquoi cette décision si soudaine ? » lança Elijah.

_ « Avec le décès de ma mère… rester ici me ferai trop souffrir. Partir loin de Mystic Falls me permettra de reconstruire une nouvelle vie et de faire correctement mon deuil ».

_ « Tu as raison. Le décès d'un être cher est une épreuve horrible et difficile à s'en remettre. T'éloigner te feras le plus grand bien. Dans tous les cas, je voulais vous féliciter tous les deux » annonça l'aîné en regardant Klaus puis Caroline. « Vous vous donnez une chance et je te suis reconnaissante Caroline, mon frère est heureux et surtout aimé, et cela compte énormément à mes yeux ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'aime ton frère et ce petit voyage nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble » sourit-elle en regardant l'hybride.

_ « Il a enfin trouvé sa rédemption » se moqua Klaus en imitant son frère. Cela fit rire les deux jeunes femmes et apparaitre un sourire sur celui de son frère.

_ « Tu as été dire au revoir à tes amis » fit Rebekah.

_ « Yep ça été assez mouvementé… ».

_ « Encore cette garce d'Elena ? » lança-t'elle.

_ « Oui ! Encore elle comme tu dis ! Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux avoir encore de la considération pour elle après ce qu'elle t'a dit ! » s'insurgea l'hybride.

_ « Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Elijah d'habitude peu intéressé par tous les commérages futiles mais là cela concernaient Klaus et Caroline.

_ « Le fait déjà que je quitte Mystic Falls lui a déplu alors je te laisses deviner la crise qu'elle a piqué quand elle a su que Klaus m'accompagnait… elle s'est mise à la dénigrer, à se vanter que vous êtes tombés sous le charme de Tatia et Katherine et qu'en tant que double elle devait forcément vous attirer… elle a également essayé de me faire éloigner de Klaus en prétendant qu'il me prenait pour un jouet jetable ! Cherchant aussi à me faire culpabiliser sur mes relations amoureuses… Et ensuite Klaus a fini par perdre son sang froid… ».

Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air de manière innocente et reprit son sérieux.

_ « Elle le méritait, elle a osé la juger, la rabaisser et la retourner contre moi pour toutes ces raisons j'avais de quoi perdre mon calme » expliqua-t'il à ses frères et sœurs.

_ « A ce que je vois Miss Gilbert n'est pas étrangère aux comportements des doubles Petrova… ».

_ « Mais quelle connasse ! Désolé Caroline de dire ça même si c'est ton amie, mais elle n'a aucun droit de te dire cela après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. M'étant la plupart du temps ta vie en danger. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'elle raconte, c'est de la pure jalousie. Elle ne te mérite pas ! ».

_ « Merci Rebekah, t'inquiètes je ne me suis pas laisser démonter. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser sur moi et elle. Elle n'est plus l'Elena de mon enfance, j'espère qu'un jour elle changera… ».

_ « Cela m'étonnerai grandement mon cœur… mais plus on sera loin d'elle et mieux on se portera ». Caroline souffla légèrement fermant les yeux.

_ « Ça ne vas pas ? » s'inquiéta Rebekah.

_ « La journée a été longue et éprouvante … je crois que je vais aller me coucher ».

_ « Tu as raison ! Tu as besoin de repos, sur ceux bonne nuit ! »rajouta l'hybride.

_ « Bonne nuit » firent Elijah et Rebekah.

_ « Bonne nuit à vous deux » sourit Caroline avant de prendre la main de Klaus et de monter à l'étage. Klaus passa devant et lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre où se trouvaient déjà leurs affaires.

_ « Je pourrai utiliser ta salle de bain ? ».

_ « Bien sur love fais comme chez toi. Je vais te sortir une serviette ». Il alla dans la salle de bain, cherchant dans un meuble une serviette et la lui tendit quand elle arriva vers lui, des vêtements de rechanges dans les mains. Elle les déposa et l'attrapa.

_ « Merci ».

_ « Bien je vais te laisser tranquille » en commençant à sortir pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Elle le stoppa, attrapa le col de son pull gris et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle continua de l'embrasser tout en le faisant reculer. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'embrasure de la chambre. La vampire rompit le baiser devenant de plus en plus chaud par la réponse de l'hybride, et avec un sourire sadique elle mordit les lèvres de son hybride et ferma soudainement la porte. Elle entendit un grognement sourd qui élargit encore plus son sourire.

Klaus grogna longuement, elle jouait avec lui et même si cela se retournait contre lui, il adorait ça ! Elle allait le rendre fou à le provoquer de cette manière. Comment voulait-elle qu'il évite de lui sauter dessus si elle n'y mettait pas du sien. Il n'était pas convaincu de résister longtemps. Il allait devoir prendre une douche froide lui aussi pour faire disparaître toutes les images sensuelles et torrides qu'il rêvait de faire avec sa belle.

Il s'occupa de raviver le feu de la cheminé en l'attendant. Elle sortit dix minutes après vêtue d'une nuisette rouge lui allant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était belle à croquer, si elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait !

Il prit rapidement sa douche, calmant par la même occasion ses ardeurs. Il finit par la rejoindre seulement vêtu d'un jogging et la découvrit près du feu, le regard hypnotisé par les flammes. Il vint se blottir contre son dos la faisant légèrement sursauter et la serra contre lui.

_ « Tu as l'air exténué, tu devrais te coucher ».

_ « Je sais, je voulais juste t'attendre. Si je m'étais allongée dans ce lit tellement attirant et confortable je me serai endormi aussitôt » plaisanta-t'elle.

Klaus lui déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son cou et de son épaule et subitement la souleva dans ses bras telle une princesse.

_ « Klaus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » rit-elle.

_ « J'économise le peu de force qu'il te reste et comme ça je profite encore plus de t'avoir dans mes bras » sourit-il en l'allongeant délicatement sur le lit.

_ « Quel gentleman ! Je me lasserai jamais de nos câlins » susurra-t'elle entre deux baisers de l'hybride. Celui-ci s'allongea à son tour sur le dos, Caroline vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Sa tête reposant sur son torse et sa main entourant sa taille. « J'ai hâte d'être demain ».

_ « Moi aussi, demain ça ne sera enfin rien que toi et moi ».

_ « Toi et moi » répéta-t'elle en relevant la tête, le regardant tendrement. Klaus combla l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Caroline le rompe et colla son front contre le sien. « Bonne nuit Klaus ».

_ « Bonne nuit sweetheart ». Il lui vola un dernier baiser loin de déplaire à la jeune femme et se réinstallèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre où le sommeil ne tarda pas à les vaincre.

* * *

Des légers frissons parcourant son corps le firent sortir peu à peu de son sommeil profond. Elle gémit de plaisir en sentant une chaleur s'étendre de son épaule à son oreille en prenant bien son temps pour s'occuper de son cou.

_ « Bonjour mon cœur » dit-t'il d'une voix mielleuse.

_ « Hum… Non… Klaus … Je ne vais pas au lycée aujourd'hui on peut rester toute la journée dans ton lit… » marmonna-t'elle en pressant son dos contre son torse musclé et captura son bras le ramenant près d'elle tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Lui faisant clairement comprendre son envie de rester là et de se rendormir.

Klaus rit devant sa réaction qu'il trouvait juste adorable et se rapprocha de l'oreille de sa belle et fredonna.

_ « Bien que l'idée de rester avec toi dans ce lit est plutôt très alléchante, nous devrions nous préparer, l'avion décolla dans environ deux heures ».

_ « Dans deux heures ?! Ce n'était pas un rêve alors… » commença-t'elle à sourire.

_ « Bien sur que non, je t'ai promis de te faire découvrir la monde et je tiens toujours mes promesses ».

_ « Alors vite qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, allez prépares-toi ! » s'exclama-t'elle en sautant hors du lit pour se préparer. L'hybride secoua la tête devant sa réaction, elle l'étonnera toujours. Il se leva à son tour et s'habilla rapidement tandis que la jeune femme se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Il s'occupa à vitesse vampirique de remplir son sac de voyage.

Il finit par descendre préparer le petit déjeuner et comme à son habitude il trouva son frère assit sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine avec dans ses mains son éternel journal. Il commença sa préparation de pancakes et d'œufs au plat quand il entendit des pas s'approcher d'eux. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque sa sœur fit son entrée déjà habillée et maquillée.

_ « Tiens déjà debout petite sœur ? Un cauchemar t'a fait tomber du lit ? » pouffa-t'il suivit d'Elijah.

_ « Hilarant Nik ! Et toi Elijah ne l'encourage pas ! » les gronda-t'elle alors que l'un continuait de rire et l'autre levait les mains en l'air. « Si je suis debout c'est pour vous dire au revoir c'est tout ».

_ « Oh allez tu peux le dire que je vais te manquer » ironisa son idiot de frère.

_ « Rêves pas non plus, je plains Caroline qui devra te supporter 24h/24… » sourit-elle sadiquement.

_ « S'il vous plait !... Pouvons-nous commencer une seule matinée dans le calme et sans querelles ? » rétorqua Elijah. Cela fit taire les deux compères qui retournèrent à leurs occupations. Se fut au tour de Caroline de faire son apparition. Elle portait une magnifique tunique rouge en voila avec des strass sur le col ainsi qu'un jean noir un peu moulant et quelques bijoux.

Klaus la dévora du regard, elle était tellement belle ! Si elle n'était pas venue lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres il se croirait en train de rêver. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle veuille rester auprès de lui.

_ « Salut tout le monde » salua-t'elle après s'être décollée de son bel hybride.

_ « Bonjour » répondirent-ils. « Alors prête à mettre les voiles ? » l'interrogea Rebekah.

_ « Prête malgré l'angoisse de quitter pour la première fois Mystic Falls ».

_ « La première fois est dure mais quand tu auras vu les merveilles que recèlent le monde, tu ne regretteras jamais ta décision » rajouta Elijah.

_ « Il a raison si Klaus n'avait pas eu besoin de briser sa malédiction, jamais je ne serai revenu à Mystic Falls » fit Rebekah.

_ « Tu vois tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter love, allez manges un peu » enchaîna Klaus en lui déposant une assiette rempli de pancakes, confiture, fraises avec une petite montage de chantilly. Elle lui sourit de cette douce attention et ne se fit pas prier pour manger.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, le bruit d'une voiture vint stopper leur conversation.

_ « Qui cela peut bien être ? » demanda Rebekah.

_ « Cela doit être Stefan, il voulait passer nous dire au revoir avant qu'on parte » expliqua-t'elle avant de sourire intérieurement devant le sourire éclatant qui venait d'apparaître sur le doux visage de l'Originelle. Rebekah se leva précipitamment et alla lui ouvrir la porte causant quelques rires et sourires à ses frères et Caroline.

Stefan eut à peine le temps de toquer sur la porte massive du manoir que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la belle vampire, qui lui offrit un resplendissant sourire. La voir aussi rayonnante lui donna une grande bouffée d'énergie.

_ « Salut ».

_ « Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Je t'en pris entres ».

_ « Très bien et toi ? ».

_ « Bien merci, suis-moi ».

Ils arrivèrent dan la cuisine et Stefan les salua.

_ « Stefan ! Déjà là » la taquina Klaus.

_ « Oui j'avais peur de vous louper alors je suis venu plus tôt afin d'éviter les foudres de Care si je n'étais pas venu ». La concernée lui tapa l'épaule et sourit.

_ « Ça serait bien mérité, gares à toi Salvatore si tu oublis le câlin obligatoire avant le départ ».

_ « Je ne prendrai jamais le risque » rit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et lui embrassant le front. « Désolé mon pote, elle est devenue accro de mes câlins » rajouta-t'il tout en souriant en voyant la tête renfrognée de Klaus lors du rapprochement des deux amis.

_ « Je suppose que je devrai m'y faire » soupira-t'il.

_ « C'est que le petit Nik serait jaloux » se moqua Rebekah.

_ « Non ! » « Oui ! » répondirent en même temps Klaus et Caroline.

_ « T'inquiètes mon pote, je la considère comme ma petite sœur » le rassura Stefan. Même si Klaus le savait déjà par le biais de Caroline, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager intérieurement lorsqu'un homme se trouvait trop près de sa Caroline à son goût. Il ne pouvait agir autrement, c'était dans sa nature. Le loup en lui avait développé une forte possessivité envers Caroline. Il l'a considéré comme son Alpha. Etant l'Hybride Originel et Caroline sa compagne, ils formaient un couple d'Alpha. Et de ce fait son instinct de protection envers elle s'était accentué.

_ « Je l'espère pour toi » sourit-il sadiquement.

Peu impressionné par l'hybride et habitué, Stefan enchaîna.

_ « D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je te parle seul à seul » dit-il sérieux.

_ « D'accord ». Il quitta la pièce suivit de Stefan sous les regards intrigués des autres. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Klaus se tourna vers son ami et l'incita à commencer.

_ « C'est à propos de Caroline… ».

_ « De Caroline ? » le coupa-t'il.

_ « Laisses-moi finir ! Caroline est très importante à mes yeux comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Depuis qu'elle est devenue vampire je me suis juré de la protéger même si je dois y laisser la vie. Je veux également son bonheur et je sais qu'elle l'a trouvé avec toi. Je ne veux plus la voir souffrir. Je pense que ce voyage lui fera le plus grand bien, alors tu vas me faire une promesse et une que tu devras éternellement respecter Klaus ».

_ « Je t'écoute ».

_ « Tu vas me promettre de toujours la protéger ! Tu as de nombreux ennemis et ils pourraient très bien s'en prendre à elle. Si je ne peux pas veiller sur elle pendant le temps de votre voyage, tu devras me remplacer. Et je sais que tu la protégeras beaucoup mieux que moi. J'ai ta parole ? ».

_ « Tu l'as, je donnerai ma vie pour elle. C'est une évidence pour moi de la garder en sécurité » répondit-il sincèrement. Stefan souffla soulagé de voir que Caroline était entre de bonnes mains.

_ « Bien ! Et j'en profite également pour t'en faire promettre une autre. Même si je suis convaincu que tu ne le feras jamais, je veux que tu promettes de jamais lui faire de mal aussi bien côté physique que moral… ».

_ « Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ! Mes intentions sincères envers Caroline que j'ai dévoilé à la vue de tous ne vous ont pas convaincu ! » s'emporta-t'il.

_ « Bien sur que si… Klaus tu es mon ami et je t'ai assez observé pour savoir que jamais tu ne lui ferais du mal mais c'est mon côté frère protecteur qui prend le dessus. Je souhaite juste te l'entendre dire ».

_ « Je promets de ne jamais m'en prendre à Caroline, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner elle compte beaucoup trop pour moi » déclara-t'il fermement.

_ « Très bien mais saches que si tu ne tiens pas parole, Hybride Originel ou non je te ferai la peau c'est clair ?! ».

_ « Limpide mais rassures-toi tu n'auras jamais à le faire » sourit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il tendit le bras à Stefan qui en réponse lui aussi le tendit et les scellèrent signe d'accord.

_ « Merci ! » fit Stefan.

_ « Merci à toi de la protéger même de moi-même » le remercia l'Originel.

Les comptes étant faits, ils rejoignirent les autres et l'hybride les informa que l'heure du départ était arrivée. Le jeune couple monta récupérer leurs valises, Caroline lui listant tout ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier faisant rire l'hybride puis la rassurant en la voyant vérifier une énième fois sa valise.

Ils les mirent dans le coffre de la voiture noire de Klaus et se retournèrent vers leurs familles. Ce moment était dure pour la jeune vampire qui commençait déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda son frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Stefan savoura cette étreinte et la serra fort contre lui.

_ « Ne pleures pas Care ça va aller » dit-il doucement malgré que sa voix ait quelques ratés à cause de l'émotion.

_ « Je sais mais tu me connais une vraie madeleine. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi ok ? Pas d'affrontement avec des loups, vampires super puissants ou tout être surnaturel qui cherche les ennuis ! Et si par malheur j'entends que tu nous refais un trip Stefan dépressif ou en mode bouché je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! » le prévient-elle.

_ « C'est promis ne t'inquiètes pas. De ton côté, promets-moi de me donner souvent de tes nouvelles, de faire attention et dans profiter un max ?! ».

_ « C'est promis… Tu vas me manquer… ».

_ « Toi aussi … Je t'aime fort Care ! ».

_ « Moi aussi Stef ! ».

Elle enlaça rapidement Rebekah et Elijah encore peu habitué à tant de proximité.

_ « Tu feras attention à lui pour moi ? » demanda-t'elle à Rebekah en désignant Stefan. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Klaus s'avança à son tour et fit une accola à Stefan et Elijah. Quand se fut au tour de sa sœur, elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

_ « Qu'est ce que je disais, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi » railla-t'il.

_ « Tais-toi imbécile ! Ne t'attires pas d'ennuis sinon tu vas m'entendre ! Faites attention à vous et amusez-vous bien ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est promis. Allez c'est l'heure, à bientôt tout le monde ».

_ « Amusez-vous bien » firent-ils en chœur.

_ « Oh ! Au faite Rebekah, la prochaine qu'on se voit il faudra absolument qu'on se fasse cette sortie shopping toutes les deux » rajouta Caroline en se retournant.

_ « Ça sera même inévitable ! Je t'emmènerai dans les meilleures boutiques. On essayera de piquer la carte de Nik ».

Elles se rendirent un sourire complice, puis leur faisant signe une dernière fois Caroline finit par monter dans la voiture. Le sourire de Caroline indiqua à Klaus qu'elle était prête et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Sous le regard un peu triste du reste de la famille, la voiture quitta lentement l'allée du manoir et finit par sortir de leurs champs de vision.

* * *

Le trajet débuta dans le plus grand silence, Klaus voyait que Caroline semblait tourmentée et triste. Et il n'avait pas tord, elle était de plus en plus nerveuse et son esprit semblait être très loin. Voulant connaitre la raison de son trouble, Klaus l'a sorti de sa torpeur.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu as love ? ».

_ « Hein ? Euh rien tout va bien… ».

_ « Je sais que tu mens alors dis-moi ! » soupira-t'il.

_ « Très bien… je pense à Stefan, Bonnie, Rebekah, Elijah même à Damon pour te dire et je me sens triste de les quitter. Je pense également à ma mère… je les aime beaucoup et m'éloigner d'eux c'est difficile… ».

_ « Je sais que c'est dure mon amour mais dis-toi que ce n'est que pour quelques mois et c'était loin d'être un adieu. Tu auras souvent de leurs nouvelles et eux aussi. Et pour ta mère comme je te l'ai dit on reviendra aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras et je suis sûr qu'elle est fière de toi ».

_ « C'est ce que j'essaye de me dire pour m'apaiser mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai peur… ».

_ « De quoi ? » demanda-t'il surprit. Avait-elle peur de se retrouver seule avec lui ?

_ « Arrêtes de penser ça ! Si je ne voulais pas être avec toi je ne serai pas là… Et ne fais pas le mec qui ne comprend pas de quoi je parle. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ».

Il grogna légèrement faisant rire sa compagne et par la même occasion lui aussi.

_ « Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question ».

_ « J'ai… peur de partir, je n'ai jamais quitté Mystic Falls et là je m'apprête à partir dans un autre pays. Pour toi c'est de la routine de voyager mais pour moi ce n'est pas anodin. Ne penses pas que je regrette mon choix, pas du tout même. Mais j'appréhende, j'ai cette peur de l'inconnu, de devoir l'affronter et je suis heureuse que tu sois avec moi. Je me suis tellement imaginé ce que le monde avait à offrir et … Si au final je mettais trompé, que je sois déçue. Je sais c'est idiot… ».

_ « Non Caroline ! Ça ne l'est pas. C'est normal que tu appréhendes et le fait que tu vives dans une ville aussi minuscule ne t'a pas aidé. Crois en mon expérience quand tu auras vu le monde de tes propres yeux tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Il y a tellement de chose à découvrir sur le domaine de la musique, de l'art, l'architecture, l'histoire, la cuisine et j'en passe… Tu ne pourras qu'adorer. Je veux que tu vives des instants magiques et que nous les partagions ensemble » sourit-il timidement.

_ « C'est ce que je souhaite aussi » répondit-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Ils mirent à peine une heure pour rejoindre l'aéroport le plus proche : celui de Richmond. Une fois garé, Klaus porta les valises et incita Caroline à le suivre. Cela étonna Caroline de voir qu'ils se dirigeaient directement sur les pistes de décollage. Un homme brun de grande carrure vint à leur rencontre.

_ « Alexandre quel plaisir de te revoir » le salua chaleureusement l'hybride.

_ « Moi de même Mr. Mikaelson ! Bonjour Mademoiselle ! » les salua-t'il en retour avant de prendre leurs affaires avec l'aide d'un assistant.

_ « Alexandre est le pilote de notre avion, c'est le meilleur ».

_ « Oh vous me flattez beaucoup trop » rit-il.

_ « Eh bien enchanté de vous rencontrer » dit-elle.

_ « Enchanté également. Nous sommes prêt au départ nous attendons votre ordre » l'informa Alexandre.

_ « Eh bien allons-y ».

Le pilote hocha la tête et partit devant déposer leurs bagages. Klaus vit Caroline observer l'avion.

_ « Un avion privé rien que ça ?! Cela ne m'étonnes pas de toi » sourit-elle amusée.

_ « Pour ma défense, c'est Elijah qui a tenu absolument à s'en procurer un après qu'il se soit retrouvé une fois entre une vieille mégère bourge qui ne pouvait pas se la fermer deux minutes et un homme aux tendances plutôt homosexuel » lui expliqua-t'il en pouffant de rire à la fin.

_ « Non ! Tu es sérieux ? Oh que j'aurai aimé voir ça ! » s'exclama-t'elle à son tour.

_ « Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux et s'était à mourir de rire. J'aime bien le charrier encore avec ça. Cependant, pour revenir sur le côté pratique tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est beaucoup plus simple de l'avoir pour certain voyage comme le notre ? ».

_ « Ok je l'admets c'est pratique. Je crois que j'ai choisi un bon parti ! ».

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou puis scella délicatement leurs lèvres. C'est fou le besoin qu'ils ressentaient d'être par n'importe quelle façon d'être lié à l'autre. Ce baiser pourtant simple aux yeux du monde, était pour eux une grande preuve d'amour. Liant également tendresse, passion et possessivité.

Ils montèrent dans l'avion et s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible. Klaus indiqua à une des hôtesses de leurs apporter une flûte de champagne. Elle s'exécuta tout de suite et les leurs rapporta. Klaus en tendit une à Caroline.

_ « Je crois que tu en auras bien besoin ».

_ « Ça pourrait m'aider oui » acquiesça-t'elle en buvant cul sec sa flûte. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

_ « Détends-toi love, je suis là ça va bien se passer » la rassura-t'il en lui pressant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le remercia d'un sourire d'être présent pour elle.

* * *

Le vol dura environ neuf heures, enfin neuf longues et interminables heures pour Caroline. Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, la jeune femme avait essayé de dormir. Elle réussit à dormir environ trois heures, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Klaus qui lui en avait profité pour la regarder dormir tout en la dessinant sur son carnet. Puis elle s'était occupée en lisant un de ses livres et parlant de tout et de rien avec Klaus, essayant par la même occasion de découvrir leur destination. Mais c'était peine perdu avec lui…

_ « Mr. Mikaelson nous sommes arrivés » l'informa une hôtesse.

_ « Bien ! Love j'espère que tu aimes la chaleur parce que le soleil d'Espagne est réputé pour être assez intense » sourit-il en voyant la réaction de sa douce. Elle était bouche bée. L'Espagne ? Avait-elle bien compris ?!

_ « Tu es sérieux ? On est en Espagne ?! » s'empressa-t'elle de lui demander.

_ « En effet, on va y rester seulement quelques jours puis nous prendrons une autre destination ».

_ « Je peux savoir ? » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Bien sur que non love ». L'avion venait juste de se poser et ils purent enfin sortir de l'appareil et se dégourdir les jambes.

_ « Alexandre veuillez transférer nos valises à la villa ».

_ « Bien Monsieur ».

_ « Suis-moi love ».

Ils sortirent des pistes et Klaus se dirigea vers un homme en costard cravate à côté d'une voiture.

_ « Mr. Mikaelson, ravi de vous revoir voici votre voiture ».

_ « Merci vous pouvez disposer ».

L'homme les salua et s'éclipsa.

_ « Mademoiselle » l'invita Klaus en lui ouvrant la portière côté passager. Elle le remercia et s'installa sur le siège. Il la rejoint vite, démarra la voiture et quitta l'aéroport de Madrid.

_ « A ce que je vois tu as toute une cour à tes pieds ».

_ « Figures-toi que pas tant que cela. Nous avons que deux/trois serviteurs dans chacun de nos domaines qui les entretiennent durant notre absence ».

_ « Et où logeons-nous ? ».

_ « Elijah a réussi il y a de cela quelques siècles à nous trouver une petite villa dans les alentours de Madrid suite à l'insistance de la part de ma chère sœur. Personnellement je ne lui trouve rien de spéciale mais Rebekah l'adore ».

_ « J'en jugerai alors. Vous avez de la chance, des maisons, villas, châteaux partout dans le monde. Ça doit être génial ».

_ « Ça l'est mais nous avons mis beaucoup de temps pour avoir tout ça. Le plus important pour moi était d'avoir dans chaque domaine assez d'espace pour accueillir toute ma famille et c'est chose faite. Et aujourd'hui en entrant dans ma famille, je vais pouvoir en profiter avec toi ».

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres ne voulant pas créer un accident.

_ « Ma douce comment veux-tu que je reste concentré si tu me provoques comme ça … On ne déconcentra pas le conducteur ! » la réprimanda-t'il ironiquement.

_ « Très bien si tu insistes je ne t'embrasserai plus » dit-elle sérieusement puis explosa de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son chéri. « Je plaisante enfin Klaus ».

Il souffla de soulagement, cela pouvait paraître bénin pour n'importe qui que sa petite amie le taquine sur des baisers mais pour lui non. Depuis qu'il connaissait Caroline et pire depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Klaus ressentait un besoin constant de l'avoir près de lui, d'être en contact avec elle. Comme si cela était vital pour lui et son côté loup devait y être pour quelque chose.

_ « Tu comprends trop vite mes faiblesses » ronchonna-t'il avant de rire tous les deux.

_ « Qu'as-tu prévu pour nous cette après-midi ? ».

_ « Je te propose de découvrir cette ville dans son ensemble avant de partir à sa découverte ».

_ « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! De plus j'ai la chance d'avoir un guide personnel » sourit-elle.

_ « Le meilleur que tu puisses trouver ».

Caroline ne cessait d'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle à travers la vitre. Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir toutes ces merveilles. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua même pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

_ « On est arrivé sweetheart ». Il lui ouvrit la porte et la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez à une immense tour dont le sommet formait une sorte de bulle entourée de grandes baies vitrées. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lui prit la main et s'avança avec elle.

_ « Nous nous trouvons à el Faro de Moncloa mon cœur. Cette tour fait environ 92 mètres de haut. Elle permet aux nombreux touristes de pouvoir contempler Madrid sur toute sa splendeur et d'admirer les nombreuses architectures qu'elle contient ».

Ils montèrent à l'intérieur d'un ascenseur accompagné de quelques touristes allemands et italiens. Une fois atteint le sommet de cette tour, Caroline put en effet s'extasier devant le paysage devant elle. Elle ne trouvait pas de mot, c'était magnifique.

_ « Oh Klaus regardes comme c'est magnifique ».

_ « Mystic Falls est rien à côté n'est ce pas ? ».

_ « C'est clair ! Quel est ce bâtiment là-bas ? ».

_ « Ça c'est le Palais Royal, là-bas tu as la Cathédrale de la Almudena, ici le bâtiment de Telefonica sur la grand Via et tu vois ces montages au loin ? Ce sont les éternels sommets de la sierra de Guadarrama » lui indiqua-t'il.

_ « C'est tellement beau ! Irons-nous les visiter ? » demanda-t'elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

_ « Si tu le souhaites, nous ferrons tout ce que tu voudras ».

Ils restèrent ainsi à dévorer des yeux cette ville riche en événements historiques que Klaus se fit un plaisir de lui conter.

* * *

Ils prirent ensuite la route pour rejoindre la villa des Mikaelson. Ils sortirent de l'agitation urbaine et festive de Madrid pour s'enfoncer dans les lieux reculés des environs de Madrid où l'isolement, le silence et la nature reprennent leurs droits. Caroline aperçut au loin une grande villa isolée entourée de verdure et de nombreux arbres.

Klaus gara la voiture dans l'immense allée qui donnait sur la maison et le garage.

Après lui avoir ouvert la porte Klaus s'occupa de leurs valises et l'invita à le suivre. La maison était peinte de couleur Jaune Ocre avec sur l'ensemble de sa surface des pierres apparentes. L'entrée donnait sur un hall d'entrée. Klaus monta rapidement le grand escalier sur la droite, déposa leurs valises et rejoignit sa belle qui commençait à découvrir la demeure.

_ « Nous sommes dans le salon, en pièce adjacente love tu as la cuisine » lui présenta l'hybride. Le salon était assez vaste composé d'un canapé d'angle gris claire et noir d'environ sept places avec des coussins assortis, d'un écran plat, de nombreuses plantes en pot déposées un peu partout autour de la pièce. Il y avait également une vieille cheminée et à côté se trouvait une superbe baie vitrée en voûte donnant sur une partie du jardin.

La cuisine était spacieuse, des meubles en bois d'une couleur plutôt claire. Elle était de style américaine.

Ils poursuivirent la présentation.

_ « Ici tu as la bibliothèque ou comme dirait Kol l'antre d'Elijah. Ensuite à droite tu as son bureau, en face le mien et cette baie vitrée donne sur le jardin et la piscine ».

_ « Sérieux ? Une piscine ?! » s'exclama-t'elle. Klaus hocha la tête et sourit. Caroline se précipita à l'extérieur et vit une terrasse d'où l'on pouvait admirer Madrid et les collines verdoyantes voisines. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une immense piscine entourée de pierres naturelles. Si déjà Caroline était sous le charme de la villa, alors là la piscine et le jardin étaient un coup de cœur. « C'est juste magnifique Klaus ! Oh promets-moi qu'on ira dans la piscine » sautilla-t'elle.

_ « Bien sur, profites autant que tu le souhaites de cette maison. Maintenant elle est à toi également ». Elle l'embrassa avec passion, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Elle vit le regard et le sourire moqueur de Klaus. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais à la place elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec ses crocs, Klaus recula et la regarda surpris tout en essuyant le sang.

_ « C'est pour t'être moqué de moi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit comme toi » protesta-t'elle.

_ « Je ne voulais pas te vexer sweetheart, je suis juste heureux de voir que cela te plait. Je suis pardonné ? » fit-il doucement avec son regard de chien battu malgré le petit sourire en coin qu'elle put déceler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rit.

_ « Il va falloir te montrer très convainquant » s'amusa-t'elle.

Il lui lança un regard qui avait le don de la faire fondre sur place, s'approcha d'elle tel un félin, se pencha pour combler les derniers centimètres entre eux. Caroline ferma les yeux puis sentit les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer les siennes puis le vide. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, il avait disparu.

_ « Un problème love ? ».

Elle se retourna et le vit accoudé à la baie vitrée avec son sourire en coin visiblement satisfait de l'état de frustration dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il venait de se venger…

_ « Absolument pas, on continue ».

Ils gravirent l'escalier en bois et se retrouvèrent à l'étage. Sur leur droite se tenait un deuxième séjour également envahit de plantes et de fleurs.

_ « Nous avons le deuxième séjour, ensuite la chambre d'Elijah, de Rebekah, la porte au fond à droite le home-cinéma. En face une chambre d'ami, à côté celle de Kol et pour finir la mienne donnant sur la pièce juste là : mon atelier ».

_ « Ah oui ou comme on dit l'antre de Klaus » sourit-elle.

_ « Tu as vécu avec Kol c'est ça » ironisa-t'il. Il regarda sa montre. « Nous devrions nous préparer si nous ne voulons pas être en retard ».

_ « Quoi ? Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t'elle confuse.

_ « Nous sortons dîner ce soir, je t'emmène à el Santceloni ».

_ « Super ! Je file me préparer alors. Euh ma valise est où ? ».

_ « Dans ma chambre ». Il lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lui montra ses bagages sur le lit. « La salle de bain est juste là si tu as besoin à tout à l'heure ».

Elle prit une bonne douche froide. Klaus avait raison la chaleur de l'Espagne était appréciable cependant caniculaire… elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et rejoignit la chambre. En fouillant dans ses affaires, elle dénicha une robe de cocktail grise empire avec des bretelles au cœur ornée de strass. Elle l'avait trouvé lors d'une sortie shopping avec Elena et Bonnie à l'occasion d'une soirée à Mystic Falls. Elle était à la fois décontractée et élégante permettant à Caroline de la porter à plusieurs occasions. Elle l'enfila après avoir mit des sous-vêtements assortis. Elle laissa ses cheveux mouillés tomber sur son dos après les avoir légèrement séché avec une serviette. La température était-elle qu'ils seraient vite secs.

_ « Klaus tu peux venir j'ai fini » lui proposa-t'elle en criant. Le temps que ses cheveux sèche, elle allait pouvoir ranger ses vêtements dans les armoires. La porte s'ouvrit laissant Klaus entrer. Il resta à l'orée de la chambre stoïque la fixant d'un regard intense. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

_ « Si tu pouvais avoir une idée de l'effet que tu fais love ! » susurra-t'il. Elle rougit franchement peu habitué encore à tous ces compliments, elle s'avança et entoura son cou de ses bras.

_ « Venant d'un hybride Originel avec mille ans d'expérience, je prend ça pour un compliment ».

_ « Si je te disais qu'aucune autre femme ne m'a fait ressentir autant d'émotions et d'effets que toi, tu me croirais ? ».

_ « A moitié ».

_ « Crois le ou non et pourtant je confirme que c'est le cas. Tu es la plus belle des créatures que j'ai jamais vu Caroline » chuchota-t'il contre ses lèvres puis finit par les sceller dans un baiser rempli d'amour.

Il prit à son tour sa douche mais n'ayant pris aucune de ses affaires il sortit et entra dans la chambre. Occupée à son rangement, Caroline ne l'entendit pas arriver, elle se retourna et tomba sur un Klaus trempé vêtu seulement d'une serviette à sa taille, les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés lui donnant un aspect sauvage et sexy.

Ses joues devinrent vite rouge, une chaleur intense se répandant dans tout son être. Elle détourna le regard, retournant à son occupation. Elle sentit son corps se coller au sien et son souffle chaud effleurer son oreille.

_ « Ne sois pas gênée mon cœur. Si tu souhaites abuser de ce corps je ne t'en empêcherai pas » souffla-t'il sensuellement.

_ « C'est bon à savoir, dommage que l'on soit déjà pris » essaya-t'elle de paraître neutre alors qu'il lui déposait plusieurs baisers le long de son cou et lui caressant également les hanches.

_ « Oui vraiment dommage… » lança-t'il en s'écartant brusquement stoppant ainsi ses délicieuses tortures. Caroline souffla d'exaspération et lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'était encore faite avoir…

_ « Saleté d'hybride » pensa-t'elle.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut fini de s'habiller, Caroline put s'emparer une nouvelle fois de la salle de bain. En entrant dans la pièce, elle put sentir l'odeur du gel douche de Klaus imprégner toute la pièce. C'était une odeur divine.

Elle s'afféra ensuite à son maquillage, un peu de mascara, de gloss goût framboise et du crayon. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux libres comme l'air.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle entra dans la chambre et enfila des talons noirs. La jeune femme rejoignit Klaus dans le salon buvant tranquillement un verre en attendant sa belle. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut il l'a dévora des yeux encore une fois. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sa beauté et du petit sourire qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle rougissait. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy dans son costard noir et sa chemise blanche.

_ « Mlle Forbes permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes d'une grande beauté ce soir ! » murmura-t'il en lui faisant un baisemain.

_ « C'est gentil à vous. Je vous retourne le compliment ».

Ils quittèrent la villa et prirent la direction del Santceloni.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, un voiturier les attendait déjà à l'entrée du restaurant. Celui-ci ouvrit galamment la portière de Caroline et l'aida à descendre en lui tendant sa main. Elle le remercia et il partit rejoindre Klaus qui lui donna les clés de sa voiture avec un regard mécontent.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel amusé.

_ « Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux du voiturier ?! ».

Klaus détourna le regard, râlant dans sa barbe. C'était à lui de s'occuper de Caroline et d'avoir ses sourires. Caroline lui saisit le visage et scella leurs lèvres tendrement. Cela réussit à l'adoucir.

_ « Puis-je ? » en lui présentant son bras. Caroline accepta volontier et entoura son bras.

Un employé leur ouvrit la porte et les accueilli.

_ « Buenas noches, Señor, Señorita ».

_ « Buenas noches ! J'ai une réservation au nom de Mikaelson ».

_ « Bien sur, si vous voulez bien me suivre ».

_ « Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on allait manger dans un restaurent de luxe… Regardes comment je suis habillée… Je n'ai pas la tenue adaptée. Tu n'as pas à dépenser ton argent pour des sorties comme ça… » chuchota-t'elle pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'endroit.

_ « Désolé je sais que tu n'es pas habitué et que tu n'aimes pas forcément ce genre de restaurant mais vu que c'est ton premier voyage je voulais marquer le coup uniquement pour cette fois si. Mais si tu préfères on peut aller ailleurs, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ce n'était pas mon intention… » s'excusa-t'il gêné.

_ « J'aime beaucoup ma vie modeste mais cela n'empêche pas de profiter de quelques exceptions. C'est gentil de ta part de fêter ça ! Qu'importe le lieu tant que je suis avec toi. Restons et profitons de cette soirée » sourit-elle en serrant sa main.

_ « D'accord. Oh avant que j'oubli tu es splendide Caroline qu'importe ta tenue, ne l'oubli pas".

Elle rougit et s'assit à leur table. Le serveur leur annonça les menus.

_ « Je pense que je vais prendre le longue fumé du Chevreuil et toi love ? ».

_ « Je tenterai bien la Ricotta Ravioli ».

Le serveur partit porter leurs commandes leur laissant de l'intimité. Caroline observa longuement la décoration de la salle. Une décoration basée sur le beige et le blanc. Il y avait des petites tables rondes disposé un peu partout dans le restaurant, vêtu de belles nappes blanches et des couverts aux couleurs de la décoration. Plusieurs petites lumières éclairaient la pièce et des vases de fleurs étaient dispersés également. Elle aperçut un bouquet de lys sur un meuble non loin d'eux. Son regard se voila en repensant à sa mère.

_ « Caroline ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

_ « Je repensais juste à ma mère, ce n'est rien… ».

Il entoura sa main et la caressa doucement lui montrant ainsi son soutien. « Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je partirai pour Madrid en ta compagnie, je lui aurai ri au nez » plaisanta-t'elle en changeant de sujet.

_ « Les choses changent vite en effet, mais pour être honnête moi-même je ne l'aurai pas cru » sourit-il. « Tu as donné des nouvelles à Stefan ? ».

_ « Bien sur sinon je crois que je serai en train de me faire tuer en ce moment. Je lui ais envoyé un message quand nous sommes arrivés à Madrid et je dois l'appeler demain pour lui raconter ma vie de touriste ».

_ « Et pour savoir si l'hybride veille bien sur sa petite sœur ? » se moqua-t'il.

_ « Peut-être par la même occasion oui. Il a confiance en toi Klaus ».

_ « Je sais malheureusement j'ai quand même eu droit au discours préventif, s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je finirai bien au chaud dans mon cercueil ».

Ils rirent tous les deux devant les propos du jeune Salvatore. Leurs plats arrivèrent et commencèrent à déguster le repas.

_ « Tu parles couramment espagnol, tu sembles très à l'aise ? » fit Caroline.

_ « Je parle plutôt bien l'espagnol et toi ? ».

_ « Je me débrouille assez bien mais je n'ai pas encore ton niveau ».

_ « Je pourrai peut-être devenir ton prof particulier » lui suggéra-t'il malicieusement.

_ « Hum pourquoi pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas profiter de cette situation ».

_ « Bien sur que non sweetheart, je ne suis pas un de ces profs qui fricotent avec ses élèves… Évidement si un jour l'une d'entre elles se jetait sur moi… » avança-t'il en lui lançant un regard taquin et son petit sourire en coin.

_ « Il te serait inconcevable de la repousser » rit-elle en imaginant très bien ce genre de scène arrivé entre eux.

_ « Cela serait impardonnable, tu imagines être brutalement éloigné de ce corps musclé ».

_ « Mais quel prétentieux ! » rétorqua-t'elle en souriant.

Klaus interpella un serveur.

_ « Apportez nous une bouteille de votre Exception Quebel'06 ».

_ « Très bien Monsieur ». Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin en en versa dans les deux verres du couple.

_ « Merci » firent-ils.

Klaus leva son verre et annonça.

_ « Je porte un toast à cette ravissante femme devant moi Caroline Forbes, à ton premier pas dans le monde et aux nombreux autres qui vont le suivre ».

_ « Et à ce nouveau « nous » et que les dieux puissent nous être favorable pour nous aider à nous supporter ».

Ils rirent puis trinquèrent ensemble.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Caroline eut l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur Klaus. Notamment le fait qu'il parlait environ plus ou moins une quinzaine de langues dont : l'espagnol, le français, le hongrois, l'allemand mais également des langues plus anciennes tel que le latin, le grec, l'araméen et sa langue maternelle. Il lui promit de l'initier à chacune de ses langues. Il lui conta quelques aventures vécues au long de son immortalité. Mais un sujet à lequel il ne s'attendait pas vint s'infiltrer dans leur conversation alors qu'ils étaient au dessert.

_ « Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Tyler ? » demanda-t'elle subitement.

_ « Pouvons-nous éviter de parler de lui ou du moins pour cette soirée… ».

_ « J'ai besoin de savoir Klaus. Je veux vous aider à le retrouver, je dois venger ma mère. Stefan m'a raconté que le sort de Bonnie n'avait pas marché… ».

_ « C'est vraiment regrettable certes, on trouvera un autre moyen. Pour le moment nous avons envoyé avec Elijah des contacts pour fouiller toutes les villes des états voisins. Tu n'as pas à tant faire Elijah est sur le coup en attendant que je rentre et prenne les choses en main. Mais pour l'instant tu es plus importante ».

_ « D'accord, merci Klaus ! » lui sourit-elle.

Après quelques verres de vin en plus, ils rentrèrent à la villa et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher pour être en forme pour la journée suivante. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Klaus sentit Caroline s'agiter et commencer à pleurer.

_ « Love ? Caroline réveilles-toi » la secoua-t'il.

_ « Maman réveilles-toi … Maman ! » hurla-t'elle en se réveillant pour de bon.

_ « Calmes-toi love je suis là, chut » dit-il avec douceur en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ « Elle… Elle est … » haleta la blonde.

_ « Je sais… Je te promets que ces cauchemars vont finir par disparaître. Tu dois rester forte et je serai toujours là ».

_ « Je ne veux pas me rendormir… Je vais revoir cette image Klaus » renifla-t'elle dans le creux de son cou.

_ « Tu ne feras aucun cauchemar je t'en fais la promesse. S'il te plait essayes de te rendormir ».

Lui faisant confiance, Caroline se rendormit en peu de temps. Klaus ne la quitta pas d'un millimètre et au diable de passer une nuit blanche il tiendrait sa promesse et s'assurerait qu'elle passe une nuit tranquille.

* * *

Grâce à l'hybride, la nuit se déroula sans nouvelles interruptions. Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner assez copieux, ils décidèrent de se rendre à el Rastro, un petit quartier de la Latina dans les environs de la Ribera de Curtidores, la plaza Cascorro. Ils y trouvèrent un imposant marché regroupant toute une variété de fruits et de légumes ainsi que des objets de collections des nombreux brocanteurs. L'après-midi, ils passèrent de longues heures à détailler de grands trésors artistiques pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus. Il put faire découvrir à Caroline sa passion de l'art à travers les œuvres du musée Paseo del Arte.

Le troisième jour, ils profitèrent de la piscine privée de la villa se chamaillant dans l'eau et ensuite bronzant. Caroline avait eu l'idée de préparer un petit pique-nique et de profiter du beau temps. Ils se rendirent donc au Parc del Oeste. Caroline découvrit un parc avec de grands espaces verts et également de grandes allées de différentes fleurs. Ils profitèrent du calme environnant du lieu et se baladèrent au milieu des allées florales, se chamaillant, se poursuivant l'un après l'autre comme s'ils étaient retournés en enfance. Ils se moquaient des regards moqueurs des passants qu'ils croisaient, tout ce qui importait été le bonheur et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se cacher, de masquer leurs sentiments maintenant ce temps était révolu. Le soir, ils dînèrent dans un petit bar typique dans le centre ville. Un groupe de musicien leurs offrit un spectacle accompagné d'une danseuse de flamenco. Ils invitèrent les personnes présentes à essayer cette danse. Klaus l'invita à danser. Elle avait été surprise de sa proposition. Il lui avoua qu'il était assez doué dans cette danse ainsi que pour le tango. Caroline ne put qu'approuver, Klaus était un excellent danseur et professeur. Elle apprit assez vite les pas et ils dansèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Le jour suivant, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, Klaus l'emmena pour une journée shopping. D'habitude peu enthousiaste de ce genre de sortie, surtout lorsque Rebekah le forçait, se fut étonnamment le contraire avec sa douce. Tout devenait plus intéressant à ses côtés. La jeune vampire fit bien attention à ne pas trop liquider l'argent de Klaus. Celui-ci avait énormément insisté pour payer ses achats, voulant lui faire plaisir. Elle avait au final accepté cependant elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre de son argent.

A la nuit tombée, ils se promenèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre dans un endroit que Klaus nomma de Barri de las Lettras. Il expliqua à Caroline que dans ce lieu sur les pavés de la rue étaient gravés des poèmes célèbres de la littérature du 16ème siècle et 17ème siècle en hommage à ses habitants illustres. Ils regardèrent avec amusement les touristes et les étudiants étrangers s'amuser dans cette ambiance animée mélangeant des airs de jazz, d'indie de pop-rock et de flamenco.

Les deux derniers jours, ils visitèrent le musée Reina Sofia à la demande de Caroline qui était émerveillée devant les œuvres d'arts. Ce musée était consacré à l'art contemporain et aux artistes espagnols dont le célèbres Salvador Dali. Ensuite, ils visitèrent le Palais Royal et pour finir par la Cathédrale de la Almudena.

* * *

Malgré leurs envies de rester encore un peu, ils décidèrent de partir pour une nouvelle expédition. Klaus promit à Caroline qu'ils reviendraient bientôt dans cette ville et iraient découvrir les autres merveilles de l'Espagne. Ils reprirent l'avion, Caroline toujours maintenu dans le secret le plus total.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre qu'ils étaient maintenant en France. Depuis qu'elle était petite, c'était l'un des pays qu'elle rêvait de visiter. Elle était aux anges.

L'hybride leur avait réservé un appartement dans l'hôtel Adagio Paris Tour Eiffel. L'appartement était assez simple mais avec un côté chic. Il y avait une chambre, cuisine, salle de bain et un salon. Caroline fut charmée par la vue de leur appartement. Ils avaient une vue panoramique sur Paris et ses plus beaux monuments dont la Tour Eiffel en premier plan.

Etant arrivée à la nuit tombée, ils sortirent dîner dans un charmant restaurant du quartier. Ils en profitèrent pour programmer leurs sorties, leurs activités de leur séjour. Pour la première journée, ils décidèrent de se promener et de découvrir l'ambiance. Ils se rendirent au musée du Louvre, au musée d'Orsay.

Le lendemain, ils pique-niquèrent comme en Espagne, dans le square des Batignolles : un véritable paradis perdu au cœur de Paris, abritant plusieurs espaces de verdures, une grotte, une cascade, une rivière, un lac miniature et un très vieux carousel.

Le soir venu, Klaus lui proposa de se rendre au Lido de Paris. Durant l'après-midi, ils avaient appris que le cabaret présentait un nouveau spectacle « Paris Merveilles ». Malgré les dernières réservations vendues, Klaus à force de persuasion réussi par obtenir deux entrées. Ils s'installèrent dans l'une des loges privées profitant également du champagne à profusion.

Une fois la représentation finit, ils se baladèrent dans les rues de la capitale voulant profiter encore de ce calme. Klaus avait posé sa veste noire sur les épaules de la jeune femme de peur qu'elle ait froid.

_ « C'était magnifique, les danseuses vraiment superbes et douées, et je ne parle même pas des décors. Toutes ces lumières c'était magique » se remémora-t'elle.

_ « Tu as raison, elles étaient très belles » la taquina-t'il.

Caroline lui jeta un regard noir et lui tapa dans les côtes.

_ « Si tu t'avises à mater ne serait-ce encore une seule femme, je me chargerai personnellement de te remettre dans ton cercueil ! » gronda-t'elle.

_ « Je plaisantais sweetheart, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ».

_ « Tu as intérêt ! ».

Pour prouver ses dires Klaus l'embrassa passionnément puis recula et lui prit la main.

_ « Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ».

Caroline lui suivit se demandant avec curiosité ce qu'il avait à lui montrer vu son enthousiasme. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un pont surplombant la Seine.

_ « Corriges-moi si je me trompe, on est au pont des Arts ? ».

_ « Tu as vu juste love, ou plus communément appelé « le pont aux cadenas ». Depuis des années les couples du monde entier viennent ici accrocher leur cadenas signe de leur amour éternel et solide. Après les avoir accrochés, la tradition veut que les couples jettent les clés dans la Seine pour garder sceller leurs amours ».

_ « C'est une belle preuve d'amour et ces cadenas une belle image d'amour » rajouta la jeune femme.

Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde du pont s'extasiant devant la magie de ce lieu et de la beauté lumineuse et nocturne de Paris.

_ « Je peux te poser une question ? » fit-elle en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

_ « Bien sur ».

_ « Pourquoi es-tu distant avec moi ? Je veux dire je sais que notre relation est récente, que tu me prends dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses et qu'on dort ensemble. Mais quand cela se produit je sens une certaine réticence ou retenue en toi même si tu essayes de la dissimuler. Et ce que je m'y prends mal ou je ne sais pas moi, expliques-moi » dit-elle le visage attristé.

_ « Non ! Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ».

_ « Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ « Depuis la mort de ta mère et l'attaque de Tyler envers toi, j'ai pris conscience que de manière directe ou non je suis à l'origine de tes malheurs… ».

_ « Bien sur que non… ».

_ « Si Caroline… Si j'avais tué Katherina tu ne serais pas devenue un vampire et tu aurais vécu la vie humaine que tu désires. J'ai transformé Tyler en hybride, tu t'es retrouvée à me distraire au péril de ta vie, j'ai obligé Tyler à te mordre, j'ai voulu t'utiliser en sacrifice pour cette malédiction. Et à force de te faire la cour Tyler t'a attaqué pour m'avoir protégé et il a failli te tuer !... Et pour finir il a tué ta mère… Je sème le chaos autour de moi … Je te fais du mal, si je m'écoutais je devrai rester loin de toi quitte à en souffrir mais tu serais en sécurité. Mais voilà je suis trop égoïste pour rester éloigné de toi ».

_ « J'aime ton côté égoïste alors ! Klaus … Katherine a toujours réussi à te fuir, si ce n'était pas par elle quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait tué. En ce qui concerne le sacrifice, tu ne me connaissais pas encore à cette époque. Je ne comprenais pas avant pourquoi tu tenais tant à avoir des hybrides mais maintenant je sais que tu ne voulais pas être le seul hybride et trouver une seconde famille. Maintenant tu nous a nous : Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan et moi. Toutes les fois où je t'ai distrait c'était à cause d'Elena. Et pour finir, Tyler est seul maître de ses actes, tu n'es en rien coupable. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Alors je ne veux plus t'écouter parler de t'éloigner de moi, parce que je n'ai jamais été autant en sécurité qu'avec toi. Les jours que je viens de passer avec toi ont été de loin les meilleurs de ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et aimée avant toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner » sanglota-t'elle.

Klaus la prit dans ses bras, se maudissant de la faire pleurer.

_ « Excuses-moi mon cœur. Tu n'as rien à craindre je n'ai pas la force de te quitter » la rassura-t'il. « S'il te plait sèches tes larmes. Ne pleures pas à cause de moi ».

Elle releva la tête et encadra le visage de l'hybride.

_ « Ne doutes pas de nous et de toi. Je t'aime comme tu es et malgré tout ce qui a pu nous arriver cela ne changera pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi ». Elle colla leurs fronts. « Ne te retiens plus envers moi s'il te plait ! Je t'aime Klaus ! ».

_ « Je t'aime tellement Caroline ! » puis se jeta sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle l'acceptait comme il était. Il l'en reviendrait jamais d'avoir une femme telle que Caroline à ses côtés. Il se sentirait toujours un peu coupable, comme pour Henrick mais le discours de Caroline l'avait un peu rassuré.

Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser montrant plus aisément leur amour par des actes que des paroles. Cependant Klaus le rompit au grand dam de sa belle et sortit une petite boite rouge.

_ « C'est un cadeau pour toi ».

_ « Klaus… Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me couvrir de cadeaux » le gronda-t'elle légèrement.

_ « Celui-là est un peu particulier sweetheart. Ouvre-le ». Elle l'ouvrit et révéla un petit cadenas rond de couleur bleu foncé avec les initiales K et C gravés en blanc. Elle passa délicatement le doigt dessus. Ce petit cadeau représenta à cet instant beaucoup de chose pour Caroline. C'était fleur bleu mais elle adorait et que ce geste vienne de Klaus la combla encore plus. Klaus sourit de la voir ravie de ce présent. Avec ce cadenas, il voulait lui prouver son amour inconditionnel. « En fouillant dans une boutique de Madrid l'autre jour, j'ai trouvé ce cadenas. Comme je savais qu'on viendrait ici j'ai fait graver nos initiales. C'est une manière de vous dire Mlle Forbes que je vous aime plus que tout au monde et que ce cadenas illustre parfaitement la force de mon amour pour vous et ceux pour l'éternité. Et si vous êtes d'accord, je voudrai l'accrocher afin de montrer l'honneur que j'ai de vous avoir à mes côtés » déclara-t'il avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Caroline émit un léger rire à travers les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées à mesure de la déclaration. Les yeux remplis de joie et étincelants, elle prit le cadenas, se dirigea vers le grillage et l'accrocha à un endroit où il serait visible de tous. Klaus ferma les yeux soulagé et comblé qu'elle lui prouve son amour éternel. Il lui tendit la main à laquelle Caroline posa la sienne. L'hybride la tira brusquement contre lui et emprisonna ses lèvres avidement. Au début surprise, elle finit par lui rendre son baiser avec la même intensité. Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, se quittant à peine pour reprendre leurs souffles pour aussitôt se fondre sur l'autre. Dans ce baiser, ils mettaient leurs sentiments à nus, libérant les derniers remparts à leur bonheur, se dévoilant entièrement.

Les mains de Klaus se mouvèrent sur le corps délicat de sa douce, passant par sa nuque, à son dos, au bas de ses reins et pour finir par caresser sensuellement ses hanches. La tension entre eux devint électrique, un besoin réel se faisant ressentir. Klaus approfondit ses baisers en basculant à son cou. Il caressa une zone sensible dans son cou qui arracha à la blonde un gémissement.

A cet instant Klaus devint fou, il prit Caroline dans ses bras et partit à vitesse vampirique. Caroline se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le couloir donnant à leur appartement. Klaus la déposa au sol prêt à ouvrir la porte mais comme dans un état second ne pouvant se passer de lui, Caroline attira Klaus contre elle, s'agrippant à sa taille avec ses longues jambes et le plaqua contre la porte... Klaus ouvrit avec difficulté la porte face à l'assaut de la vampire. Il entra dans l'appartement, sa belle toujours dans ses bras et ferma la porte de son pied. A son tour, Caroline se retrouva plaquée contre la porte, le corps de l'hybride pressé contre le sien. Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient comme envoûtés, aimantés l'un à l'autre. Des tas d'émotions refaisant surface.

Klaus s'écarta légèrement et déchira la robe de Caroline avant de la jeter dans un coin. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau à sa portée. Caroline avait du mal à contrôler son souffle, son esprit, ses gémissements. Rien qu'à son touché, elle se sentait belle, vivante, désirable. Elle se mordit plusieurs fois la lèvre inférieure en sentant les mains baladeuses de Klaus. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à sa mâchoire et son cou mordillant au passage le lobe son oreille, elle fourragea sauvagement ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle arracha la chemise de l'hybride le mettant torse nue et le caressa.

Ne tenant plus, Klaus les emmena jusqu'à la chambre où il la déposa sur le lit avant de s'installer au dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, découvrant de leurs mains le corps de l'autre. Klaus descendit jusqu'au ventre de Caroline qu'il parsema de doux baisers. Caroline se releva et entreprit de défaire la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon et de le lui retirer.

Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Klaus plaqua son corps contre le sien, repartant dans un baiser enflammé. Son bassin frotta contre le sien, elle put sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et se délectait à l'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise de la forte attirance que ressentait Klaus pour elle.

Klaus stoppa le baiser quand il sentit les mains de Caroline dans le bas de son dos et ses jambes autour de sa taille les rapprochant d'avantage.

_ « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux love ? On peut en rester là si tu le veux mais saches que si on continu, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler plus longtemps » lui susurra-t'il d'une voix rauque en attendant sa confirmation. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son côté loup de la dominer tout de suite.

_ « Ne te retiens pas alors, j'ai envie de toi » souffla-t'elle contre ses lèvres.

A ces mots, Klaus se jeta sur elle arrachant par la même occasion les derniers remparts qui les séparaient et ne firent bientôt plus qu'un. Laissant libre court à leurs sentiments et leurs passions. Leurs gémissements résonnant dans la chambre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien, comme si un vide venait d'être comblé en chacun d'eux. Ils auraient voulu faire durer ce moment pour l'éternité. Ils firent l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les emporte au petit matin. Ils avaient été doux, passionné, torride, sauvage, tendre, ne se quittant rarement des yeux. Chacun des deux êtres voulant graver à jamais cette nuit dans leurs mémoires et ce souvenir de l'intensité de leur amour.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Leur voyage ? La relation Klaroline ? Le Stebekah ? Le règlement de compte entre Caroline et Elena ?**

**Dites-moi tout. A bientôt pour le chapitre 13 ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13

Louise76 : Merci pour ta review. Alors j'ai fait du bon travail mdr. Je ne pense pas que je vais faire un couple Kelijah, je voudrai montrer le côté noire des Petrova. Je pensais mettre Elijah avec un OC, un proche d'un personnage de la fanfic. Dis-moi ton opinion sur ce nouveau chap

haruhi-kyouya : Oui ! Je voulais montrer la force de Caroline, elle se laisse trop bouffer par Elena dans la série. Il était tant qu'elle s'affirme et ceux contre l'avis d'Elena. Ouai c'était super, dans ta face Elena ! ^^ Pauvre Damon oui. Pour Stefan et Caroline, je voulais montrer leur relation fraternelle profonde sans qu'il n'y ait de trace de sentiments amoureux comme on le voit souvent dans la série.

Leur relation est encore plus belle comme ça, je trouve. Pour le Klaroline, je voulais y aller doucement, qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre avant de se sauter dessus mdr ^^

Et attend, il n'a pas fini de l'être… Pour la seconde sorcière tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire.

Yaya : Salut ! Merci ! Je me suis aidée de la promesse de Klaus pour leur destination. Contente de savoir que le Klaroline te plait, c'est super ! Merci toi aussi, bonne lecture.

HardwickBella : Super alors ! Ouai au début je pensais faire affronter juste Caroline et Elena. Mais c'était une occasion de montrer le côté dark de Klaus avec toujours sa tendresse pour Caroline. Et j'ai adoré le résultat de cette scène ! Comme tu le verras avec la partie sur Stefan, je veux montrer la puissance du pouvoir des Petrova sur les hommes. Même si c'est mauvais pour lui et qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, Damon ne peut quitter Elena pour le moment. C'est triste pour lui … Je déteste Elena maintenant.

Je voulais continuer leur amitié malgré que Stefan soit différent de leur dernière rencontre. J'adore leur relation !

La tête d'Elena ? Ouai ça peut être une idée très intéressante mdr

Rosalie-Cullen03 : Salut, merci ! ^^

* * *

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 13 centré un peu plus sur la relation Stebekah. Vous aurez la révélation de cette mystérieuse sorcière et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Assit sur un tabouret du Mystic Grill, le regard perdu dans le vide Stefan n'avait même pas encore touché à son verre que Matt lui avait apporté il y a au moins un quart d'heure. Stefan venait souvent ces temps-ci, ne voulant pas rester seul à la maison Forbes ou encore à la pension et devoir assister à l'épanouissement de son frère et d'Elena. Avant de partir, Caroline lui avait dit de rester chez elle le temps qu'il voudrait. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner à la pension.

Cependant, sans la présence de la jeune femme ou de Liz, la maison n'était plus aussi accueillante, si bon vivre. Il n'avait pas honte de le dire sa petite sœur commençait à beaucoup lui manquer… Depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire, ils étaient devenus au fur et à mesure inséparables. Son rire, son sourire, ses réprimandes, toutes ses petites mimiques, sa présence lui manquait. Il était très heureux pour Caroline, elle avait trouvé l'amour et il était sûr que c'était le bon. Il avait ressenti sa joie, son excitation, son émerveillement à travers leurs nombreux appels. Il avait pu constater son bonheur avec Klaus. Elle le méritait.

Mais de se retrouver seul l'avait amené à beaucoup réfléchir sur sa longue vie, les choix qu'il avait fait. Le résultat de son analyse est qu'une grande partie de sa vie avait été un échec… Pour commencer des relations toujours tendues entre lui, son frère et leur père. Puis l'arrivée de Katherine et son amour pour elle qui lui avait coûté a final son humanité. Coûtait très cher même. Il en est devenu le boucher que tout le monde craignait, redoutait. Assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang, il avait retiré bons nombres de vies. Ensuite, il avait rechuté dans son amour de Katherine à travers Elena. La voyant si pure, si attentionnée pour là encore après des années à l'avoir évité, affronter une nouvelle fois Damon. Brisant encore un peu plus les liens fraternels qui les unissaient. Tout cela à cause de ces doubles Petrova. Au bout du compte, Elena avait réussi à lui briser le cœur… alors qu'il avait affronté Katherine, des loups-garous, les Originels, le Conseil, contre lui-même également … tout cela pour la sauver. Il se trouvait lamentable à cet instant.

Les seuls instants de bonheur de sa vie étaient pour la plupart dus à trois jeunes femmes blondes. La première, sa meilleure amie, son pilier, celle qui l'a ramené sur le droit chemin. Celle sans qui il ne serait pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui : Lexi. Il en voudrait toujours à Damon de l'avoir tué sous ses yeux.

La deuxième il l'avait rencontré par hasard dans le bar de Gloria dans les années 20. Elle lui avait montré que le Stefan qu'il était demeurait toujours là au fond de lui. Il avait ri, dansé, s'était amusé avec comme jamais il l'avait fait. Il était tombé sous son charme. Il n'avait jamais oublié la belle Originelle, sa douce et pétillante Rebekah. Il avait également fait la rencontre de l'Hybride Originel qui se trouverait être son meilleur ami.

Et pour finir, une jeune vampire à qui il s'était facilement attaché. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, sa meilleure amie : Caroline. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, épaulé, se sacrifiant souvent pour sauver la vie d'Elena et dans un sens le sauver aussi. Elle l'avait aidé à contrôler sa soif de sang, elle était toujours là pour lui, sachant toujours comment le faire rire et sourire. Elle était devenue elle aussi d'une grande importance pour lui, sa nouvelle famille.

S'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître ces trois merveilleuses femmes, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu…

Il en avait marre de cette vie, de fuir, de toujours être à l'affût du moindre danger, de souffrir encore et encore, de se déchirer avec son frère. Il voudrait tout plaquer, quitter cette fichue ville et partir comme Klaus et Caroline découvrir le monde.

Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par une jeune femme qui s'était installée au bar juste à côté de lui.

_ «Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t'il timidement.

_ « Je m'ennuyais chez moi… Elijah est plongé dans la lecture d'un de ses vieux bouquins. Donc je suis venue ici boire un verre et trouver de la distraction. Quand je t'ai vu, tu m'as fait de la peine de boire seul alors me voilà » sourit-elle.

_ « Tu es sûre de vouloir rester avec moi ? Je suis assez pathétique là ».

_ « Alors on le sera tous les deux ». Ils se sourirent, heureux de passer du temps ensemble.

_ « Dans ce cas, puis-je t'ouvrir un verre ? ».

_ « Volontiers, euh la même chose que toi ». Stefan commanda un autre verre de whisky au serveur qui lui tendit. « Merci ! Et toi pourquoi es-tu là ? ».

_ « J'ai fait un bilan complet de ma vie et le résultat a fait que j'ai eu besoin d'un verre » lui expliqua-t'il.

_ « L'alcool aide à faire disparaître le chagrin mais en parler à quelqu'un c'est beaucoup plus efficace. Vu que je suis là autant en profiter ».

_ « Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes… ».

_ « Donnes nous une autre bouteille de whisky et mets la sur la note d'Elena Guilbert »ordonna-t'elle au serveur. Sous le regard amusé de Stefan, le serveur leur apporta une bouteille entière et s'éclipsa. Rebekah vida son verre et s'en servit un autre. « On en aura bien besoin. Je t'écoute ».

Il rit devant sa détermination.

_ « Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ? » sourit-il.

_ « Malheureusement pour toi non. De plus si Caroline apprend que tu déprimes dans ton coin et que je n'ai rien fait, autant moi et toi on va prendre cher » rigola-t'elle.

_ « Tu n'as pas tord. Si tu veux tout savoir comme je me retrouve seul depuis le départ de Caroline, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir sur les choix que j'ai fait… Je me sens tellement pathétique… J'ai été tellement aveuglé par mon amour pour Katherine ou encore Elena que j'ai presque détruit mes liens avec Damon, j'ai mis ma vie en danger et le pire celles de mes amis à cause d'elles. Je me suis perdu moi-même … Katherine m'a fait perdre mon humanité et je suis devenu à la suite l'un des pires meurtriers sanguinaires et psychopathes de tout les temps. Elena malgré mes efforts n'a fait que me blesser d'avantage. Enfin de compte les seuls points positifs de ma laborieuse vie sont dus à trois merveilleuses femmes sans qui je ne serai pas celui qui se trouve avec toi ».

Le sourire de Rebekah se fana peu à peu comprenant bien la souffrance du jeune homme. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré à force d'être utilisé par les doubles Petrova. Elle comprenait bien sa peine ayant elle-même vécu cette situation avec la plupart de ses prétendants qui au final l'abandonnait comme une vieille chaussette. Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'il évoqua les trois femmes.

_ « Qui sont-elles ? » demanda-t'elle froidement.

Stefan fut amusé par sa réaction, serait-elle jalouse ? Intéressant ! Il lui répondit.

_ « Il y a d'abord Lexi ma meilleure amie, une petite blonde têtue avec un tempérament de feu. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à Caroline. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à contrôler le boucher en moi et elle m'a épaulé pendant de nombreuses années. Nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, elle comptait énormément pour moi. Et un jour, j'ai vu Damon la tuer sous mes yeux pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la mère à Caroline… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider et chaque jour je le regrette… ».

_ « Je suis vraiment désolé Stefan… ».

_ « Elle me manque beaucoup mais heureusement que j'avais Elena et Caroline pour me soutenir ». Il souffla chassant ses sombres souvenirs et reprit. « Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré Caroline et comme tu le sais on est devenu quasi inséparable. Ma petite sœur ! Elle m'a toujours soutenu envers Elena, contre ma soif de sang et maintenant grâce à elle je bois à la poche de sang. Adieu les écureuils et les bambis comme elle dit. Réciproquement elle veille sur moi, me protège, on passe tout notre temps ensemble.

_ « Ça doit être super d'avoir une amie telle que Caroline » renchérit Rebekah envieuse.

_ « Très ! Je serai toujours reconnaissant au destin d'avoir mis sur ma route Caroline, Lexi et toi ».

_ « Moi ?! » s'exclama-t'elle surprise.

_ « Tu as été la première à me montrer que derrière mon masque de tueur se trouvait encore le vrai Stefan. Tu m'as fait voir que mon humanité était encore là et même si à l'époque l'idée qu'il soit toujours là m'effrayait … une part de moi était soulagée de ne pas l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Les années 20 ont été les plus belles de ma vie, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une femme éblouissante, pleine de joie de vivre, forte, amusante. J'ai savouré toutes nos soirées et nos danses. Mon seul regret est que Mikael vous ait retrouvé et nous ait obligé à nous quitter. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance vu que je t'ai retrouvé ».

Rebekah rougit, une petite larme s'échappa de son œil tellement émue par sa déclaration. Peu de personne à part ses frères ne lui avait montré autant d'importance, sans compter que cela venait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point elle était touchée. Elle sourit quand Stefan essuya de son pouce sa petite larme. Ce simple touché provoqua en eux une décharge électrique.

_ « Pour moi aussi c'était de loin les meilleurs moments de ma vie » murmura-t'elle son regard perdu dans celui de Stefan. Inconsciemment leurs visages se rapprochèrent ne réalisant qu'à moitié ce qu'il se déroulait. L'arrivée mouvementée de jeunes lycéens visiblement sous les effets de l'alcool les interrompa pour le plus grand désespoir des deux vampires. Les visages un peu enflammés, ils reculèrent à leurs places très gênés. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu se seraient-ils vraiment embrassés ?!

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amis. Ne supportant pas cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante, Rebekah lança timidement.

_ « Tu as des nouvelles de mon frère et Caroline ? ».

_ « Euh … Pas depuis leur arrivée à Paris. J'appellerai Care dans quelques jours ».

_ « Tu as de la chance au moins Caroline te tiens au courant… Le seul message que j'ai eu de Nik s'était lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Madrid » se plaignit-elle.

_ « Je serai presque comme toi … Ton frère trouve à chaque fois le moyen de clôturer mes conversations avec Caroline. J'ai même assisté à leur première dispute en tant que couple » rit-il.

_ « En couple oui, s'il fallait qu'on compte les précédentes… Oh s'il te plait racontes-moi. J'adore la façon dont elle arrive à tenir tête à mon frère » dit-elle avec malice.

_ « Ok si tu veux mais pas un mot aux autres après ! ». Elle acquiesça et écouta son récit.

_**Début Flashback**_

Cela faisait environ dix minutes que Caroline et Stefan discutaient au téléphone. La jeune femme assisse sur l'un des transats de la terrasse contemplant la vue, racontait à son frère tout ce qu'elle avait vu, ses ressentis, son émerveillement sur tout ce qui l'entourait, les nouvelles saveurs qu'elle avait découverte durant leur balade dans le marché El Rastro.

Lui l'écoutait attentivement, heureux de voir qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle.

Caroline se retourna à l'entende d'un bruit et vit Klaus s'approcher.

_ « C'est Stefan » l'informa-t'elle.

_ « Salut Stefan ! » le salua-t'il.

_ « Salut ! A ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout se passe bien » fit Stefan.

_ « A merveille ! Mon cœur désolé de vous interrompre mais on devrait aller au musée d'art tout de suite ».

_ « On a bien cinq minutes Klaus, cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est au téléphone avec Stef. On a toute l'après-midi ».

_ « Justement si on veut avoir le temps de le visiter entièrement il faudrait y aller tôt ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas on aura tout le temps… ».

_ « Mais vous aurez bien le temps de vous parler plus tard » commença-t'il à s'impatienter.

_ « Enfin Klaus… ».

_ « Je vais peut-être vous laisser… » fit Stefan gêné.

_ « Non Stef. Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » demanda-t'elle à Klaus.

_ « Nous sommes ici pour passer du temps ensemble ! ».

_ « Oui mais j'ai le droit de donner des nouvelles à Stefan » se scandalisa-t'elle.

_ « Tu passais tout ton temps avec lui à Mystic Falls et maintenant même quand on est rien que tous les deux, tu trouves le moyen de rester loin de moi… ».

_ « Tu n'exagères pas un peu Klaus… » souffla-t'elle.

_ « Très bien je te laisse tranquille, tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe quand tu seras enfin libre » siffla-t'il mécontent en s'éloignant.

Caroline souffla et reprit sa conversation avec Stefan.

_ « Oh Stef … Je suis désolé que tu es dû assister à ça… ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à vos chamailleries » la rassura-t'il.

_ « Il peut se montrer tellement excessif parfois… » soupira-t'elle.

_ « Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir complètement Care. Si j'étais à sa place j'aimerai avoir la femme que j'aime tout le temps avec moi. En plus, votre relation de couple est récente, vois le fait que tu sois auprès de lui comme une assurance pour Klaus ».

_ « Une assurance ? ».

_ « Tu fais partie de ceux qui le connaisse le mieux, tu connais ses insécurités sur l'amour ».

_ « Le fait que je sois présente pour lui le rassura de mon amour envers lui et fait disparaître son sentiment de rejet… Je peux comprendre mais delà à faire ce genre de scène… Tu crois que con côté loup peut y être pour quelque chose ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « C'est possible ! Comme le vampirisme son côté loup peut influencer ses émotions. J'y pense ! Nous avons une pleine lune aujourd'hui… » fit-il en suspense.

_ « Depuis quand suis-tu le cycle lunaire ? Tu as l'intention de te reconvertir en loup » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Ahaha rigoles, en attendant vu tous les ennuis qui nous arrivent je voudrai éviter de me faire croquer les fesses par un loup » sourit-il. « Mais en revenant au sujet de ton cher hybride, le fait que ce soit la pleine lune accentue probablement ses émotions » suggéra-t'il.

_ « Donc une fois par mois je me retrouve avec un Klaus ultra possessif mais débordant d'amour et d'attention pour moi » rêva-t'elle.

_ « J'aurai plutôt dit pour ma part, une fois par mois Klaus va me haïr à la limite de me torturer ou de me tuer lorsque je serai près de toi… Très réjouissant… » ria-t'il suivit de la belle blonde.

_ « Tu n'as pas à tant faire je l'en empêcherai. Je ferais mieux de te laisser et de me rabibocher avec mon petit hybride jaloux. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours ».

_ « Pas de soucis. Envois-moi un message si ça c'est arrangé avec lui ».

_ « Promis, fais des bisous à tout le monde. Je t'aime Stefan ».

_ « Fais attention à toi, je t'aime Care ! ».

_**Fin Flashback**_

_ « Après ça, elle m'a envoyé un message que tout allait bien et que ton frère ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la journée et soirée. Ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Caroline » termina-t'il son récit avec un sourire.

_ « Je savais Klaus possessif mais pas à ce point, j'aurai de quoi l'embêter à son retour » s'amusa Rebekah.

_ « Non je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne lui diras rien sinon ça va retomber sur moi et il va me tuer pour te l'avoir dit… ».

_ « Ok je tiendrai ma langue… Bon allez assez de déprime. Et si on allait s'amuser ? Pourquoi pas en boîte de nuit, il y en a une pas loin d'ici » proposa-t'elle.

_ « Je ne sais pas danser Rebekah … du moins pas comme cette génération à se tortiller dans tous les sens ».

_ « J'ai l'impression de voir Elijah ! Oh allez Stefan on ne va pas rester là à broyer du noir et se bourrer la gueule. On va bien s'amuser et je t'apprendrai à danser. Comme on dit il y a un début à tout » ajouta-t'elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

_ « Très bien tu as gagné ». Elle sourit victorieuse, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Ils prirent donc la voiture du vampire et allèrent à cette fameuse boîte de nuit.

Au début pas très à l'aise, Stefan fit quelques pas incertain avant que Rebekah ne lui montre quelques pas et qu'elle l'enlace au cou pour lui montrer le rythme. Devenant de plus en plus dégourdit, il fit tournoyer et danser Rebekah à un rythme fou, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Ils dansèrent pendant des heures, laissant l'aube faire peu à peu son apparition. C'est un peu éméchés qu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Stefan ouvrit galamment la porte de Rebekah et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

_ « Je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis des années » lança Stefan.

_ « C'est clair ! J'ai rêvé ou tu en as profité pour me soûler » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Je pensais que si je te faisais boire tu oublierais vite cette idée de danser. Et je me suis lourdement trompé » rit-il.

_ « Très mauvaise idée M. Salvatore, je suis une vraie pile d'énergie quand je bois » rit-elle à son tour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, Rebekah dos à celle-ci.

_ « Je ne vais pas devoir subir les réprimandes de ton frère vu à l'heure que je te ramène ? ».

_ « Non ne t'inquiètes pas je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux » sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer ne voulant s'éloigner de l'autre. Cette soirée avait été la meilleure depuis de nombreuses années. Plus le temps passait plus leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre devenaient immodérés.

_ « Je … Je devrai y aller » fit Stefan.

_ « Hein ?… Euh oui bien sur… on a besoin de repos. Bonne nuit » répondit-elle déçue qu'il parte.

_ « Bonne nuit Rebekah ». Il s'éloigna puis s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

L'espace entre eux se rétrécit au fur et à mesure jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rebekah tenta de cacher le trouble qui la gagnait face à cette proximité. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Stefan lui caresser tendrement son visage. Les yeux de Stefan dévièrent des beaux yeux de la jeune femme à ses lèvres. Il s'approcha dangereusement et déposa un doux mais brûlant baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ils rougirent tous les deux violemment. Stefan recula légèrement.

_ « Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dîner ce soir ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « A… Avec plaisir » bredouilla-t'elle encore sous l'effet de ce baiser inattendu.

_ « Vingt heures ça ira ? ».

Rebekah hocha la tête. Elle reprit doucement ses esprits lorsqu'il s'éloigna mais elle l'interpella avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture.

_ « Est-ce un rendez-vous ? » lança-t'elle anxieuse.

Stefan se retourna et lui offrit un sourire franc.

_ « Voudrais-tu que cela soit en un ? » la taquina-t'il. Elle sourit timidement. « Cela en est un Rebekah » reprit-il sérieux.

_ « J'ai hâte d'être ce soir ! Bonne nuit Stef ». Elle lui sourit et entra dans le manoir.

_ « Bonne nuit douce Rebekah ».

* * *

Caroline commença tranquillement à immerger de son doux sommeil, profitant de la chaleur des faibles rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans leur chambre. Il y régnait un havre de paix et de bien-être. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Klaus toujours endormi quelque peu couché sur elle, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son cou et son bras entourant sa taille de manière possessive.

Elle l'observa pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait du mal à le voir si détendu, apaisé lorsqu'il dormait alors qu'il était si débordant d'énergie le jour. C'était un réel contraste.

Elle ne put résister à son envie de le toucher. C'est avec délicatesse qu'elle caressa les boucles blondes de l'hybride, puis fit courir ses ongles le long de l'épaule et du dos de son homme. Cela procura de légers frissons chez lui et grogna de contentement.

Caroline continua sa douce torture mais lâcha un petit gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Klaus se déposèrent à plusieurs reprises sur cette zone sensible de son cou.

_ « Tu vas finir par me tuer avec toute cette tendresse mon cœur. Mais je tiens à te prévenir que je ne resterai pas sage bien longtemps si tu continus … ».

_ « C'est peut-être le but » susurra-t'elle contre son oreille.

Klaus leva la tête et haussa les sourcils amusé. Il scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser à lequel il s'attarda plus longtemps.

_ « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t'il en jouant avec une des mèches blondes de Caroline.

_ « Merveilleusement bien ! Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es extrêmement confortable ».

_ « Moi l'Hybride Originel me voilà réduit à n'être qu'un oreiller » fit-il semblant d'être vexé.

_ « Tu peux bien parler ! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisses la mémoire, i peine cinq minutes tu étais à moitié vautré sur moi ».

_ « Ok j'avoue tu as gagné, mais pour ma défense ton corps me criait inlassablement de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne pas te quitter ».

_ « Ça va être la faute de mon corps maintenant » sourit-elle à son explication.

_ « On va dire qu'on est tous les deux fautifs, je n'ai pas su te résister. Y n'empêche que j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie ! ».

_ « La meilleure ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_ « Sans l'ombre d'un doute et je ne parle même pas de nos activités cette nuit… juste… ».

_ « Divin » le coupa-t'elle avec un sourire complice. Pour compléter sa réponse Caroline l'embrassa et sourit quand il lui répondit passionnément. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça à s'embrasser, se câliner.

Caroline amorça un mouvement pour se retirer de ses bras et descendre du lit. Klaus n'était cependant pas du même avis.

_ « Qu'es-tu en train de faire love ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « Et bien je comptais prendre une douche».

_ « Vous n'irez nulle part Mademoiselle, je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous ! ».

_ « Hum hum et que comptes-tu faire ? » dit-elle les yeux rempli de malice.

_ « Je compte bien te garder dans mes bras pour le reste de la journée, j'ai pas mal d'idées qui me viennent en tête pour passer le temps » répondit-il les yeux également plein de luxure.

_ « Je ne doute pas qu'elles soient passionnantes et très intéressantes ! Mais tu sais quand je disais vouloir prendre une douche, j'espérai ne pas être seule… » chuchota-t'elle en suspense. Le sourire en coin de Klaus s'élargit encore plus.

_ « Hum je prends en compte ta proposition ! Maintenant love passons aux choses sérieuses ».

Il la tira jusqu'à lui se relevant pour l'embrasser. Puis sans rompre leur baiser devenant plus avide, Klaus les fit basculer et rouler à plusieurs reprises dans le lit. Ils retrouvèrent leurs positions initiales se regardant avec une infinie tendresse, rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Ils consumèrent encore leur amour jusqu'à épuisement.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Caroline après cette journée d'activité intensive, le sommeil la quitta précipitamment. Elle se releva en sueur encore prise par un de ses cauchemars dont elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais depuis l'arrivée des vampires à Mystic Falls, surtout celle des Originels, ses cauchemars revenaient fréquemment. Malgré le fait qu'elle veuille se rassurer en pensant que ce ne sont que de simples rêves, cela commençait à beaucoup l'inquiéter. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle en parle à Bonnie, peut-être aura-t'elle la réponse.

Elle se leva délicatement du lit décalant précautionneusement le bras de l'Originel posé sur elle. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se rafraîchir les idées. Elle ramassa une des chemises de Klaus qui trainait par terre et l'enfila. Elle se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'au salon et sortit sur le balcon.

Klaus qui jusque là dormait profondément étira son bras qui rencontra le vide. Il fronça les sourcils et tâtonna autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris et déçu de ne pas trouver sa belle à ses côtés. Il l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il sentait pourtant qu'elle était là. Il suivit son odeur et la trouva accoudée sur le balcon. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence, plongée dans ses pensées. Il la fit sursauter lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici sweetheart ? Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper ? » ironisa-t'il en lui déposant quelques baisers sur l'oreille et le long de sa joue. Il fit disparaître rapidement son sourire en coin quand il remarqua le visage tiré et fatigué de son ange. Il la retourna et se firent face.

_ « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

_ « Rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis venue ici prendre l'air un moment » tenta-t'elle de la rassurer avec un petit sourire. Elle s'empressa de l'embrasser pour le distraire. Elle avait malheureusement oublié qu'il était du genre tenace et il ne mit pas longtemps pour le lui rappeler.

Si elle croyait pouvoir le duper elle se trompait lourdement. Chose qui ne changerait jamais avec Caroline, Klaus saurait toujours lorsqu'elle lui mentait.

_ « Caroline ! ».

_ « D'accord… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar et pour me détendre je suis venue là » soupira-t'elle.

_ « Par rapport à ta mère ? ».

_ « Non pas cette fois… En faite je ne sais plus quoi en penser Klaus… Depuis mon enfance, je fais des cauchemars comme celui-ci que je ne parviens jamais à me souvenir, même pas le moindre détail. Je me souviens que de mes ressentis souvent de la colère, tristesse, du dégoût. C'est rare que j'arrive à percevoir une once de bonheur. Au début je pensais que s'étaient des rêves banals comme tout le monde… Mais depuis que je suis devenue un vampire et surtout à l'arrivée des vampires à Mystic Falls j'ai l'impression d'en subir de plus en plus… Peut-être que j'hallucine et que je m'affole beaucoup trop et surement pour rien mais à chaque fois je me réveille en sueur, le cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Je mets toujours du temps avant de parvenir à me calmer… » lâcha-t'elle d'une traite les larmes lui montant inconsciemment aux yeux.

Klaus la prit dans ses bras, même si lui-même était sujet à de sombres cauchemars depuis la mort d'Henrick et plus récemment celle de Kol, il n'avait jamais vécu ça comme Caroline. De toute son existence jamais il ne s'était retrouvé confronté ou entendu parler à ce genre de situation. Il commençait à partager son inquiétude.

_ « C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de chose… » mais rajouta devant son inquiétude. « Mais tu n'as pas à te tracasser mon cœur. Depuis la mort d'Henrick… je suis habitué à faire des cauchemars… ».

_ « Et comment tu fais pour les endurer ? » le coupa-t'elle.

_ « Cela m'a pris énormément de temps afin de parvenir à les contrôler bien que je continue à en subir… Tu es encore jeune, avec les temps tu y arriveras, je t'apprendrai. Cependant il serait préférable d'en parler à une sorcière et mon frère au cas où, pour nous rassurer. Peut-être auront-ils des réponses. Tu devrais contacter Bonnie » rajouta-t'il ne voulant prendre aucun risque.

_ « Tu as raison, on sera fixé. Je comptais justement lui en parler ».

_ « Si cela t'arrives depuis longtemps pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé à Stefan, Bonnie, Elena ou moi ?! » demanda-t'il devinant aisément la réponse.

_ « Comme je te l'ai dit je n'y prenais pas au sérieux… et … je ne voulais inquiéter personne… » dit-elle à voix basse.

_ « Caroline… Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trop penser aux autres et de penser beaucoup plus à toi. On tient à toi… moi, Stefan, Bonnie, Elijah, Rebekah … Si tu ne vas pas bien ils souffriront d'une certaine façon pour toi. Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi ! Tu aurais dû en parler bien plus tôt… Si je ne t'avais pas rejoint et demander la vérité, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit n'est ce pas ?! » ne put-il s'empêcher d'être contrarié.

_ « Non… » répondit-elle faisant soupirer l'hybride.

_ « Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de te préoccuper des autres avant toi-même. Je ne te demande pas de changer, comme tu le fais pour moi je t'accepte comme tu es. Mais pour ton bien il faut que tu essayes un peu… Tu vas me faire une promesse » déclara-t'il en lui levant le menton pour s'ancrer dans son regard azur.

_ « Laquelle ? » l'interrogea-t'elle.

_ « Au moindre problème, sensation étrange, que tu es besoin de te confier ou tout autre je veux que tu m'en parles Caroline. Tu n'as pas à vivre cela seule… Promets-le-moi ! ».

_ « C'est promis ! Je suis désolée je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler… ».

_ « N'en parlons plus love. On devrait rentrer à Mystic Falls et en parler à Bonnie » suggéra-t'il.

_ « Quoi maintenant ?! » fut-elle surprise.

_ « Oui, le temps de faire nos valises et d'informer Alexandre l'avion sera prêt cette après-midi ».

_ « Non, on va partir pour ça… ».

_ « Caroline… ».

_ « Non Klaus ! » le coupa-t'elle. « Je veux profiter encore de notre voyage et surtout je veux encore passer du temps seule avec toi. Je ne suis pas à quelques mois près… Je m'y suis habituée. A notre retour promis j'en parlerai avec Bonnie ! S'il te plait ».

_ « Très bien… » concéda-t'il.

_ « Je t'aime ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

_ « Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il entre deux baisers. « Ne bouges pas » susurra-t'il à l'oreille.

Il partit en un coup de vent et réapparut vêtu cette fois d'un short et d'un tee-shirt fin, tenant dans ses mains un plaid beige.

Il s'installa sur le canapé gris et noir et invita sa douce à prendre place. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur lui, sa tête au creux de son cou. Ensuite, il la recouvrit amoureusement du plaid veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid. La vampire rougit de cette intention et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils se blottirent au maximum l'un contre l'autre. Ils admirèrent Paris sur toute sa splendeur nocturne avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Après cette nuit agitée, le jeune couple profita du room-service pour commander toute une farandole de viennoiserie typiquement française. Tout en savourant ces petites douceurs, Caroline voulut connaître l'opinion de Klaus sur un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

_ « Tu crois que Stefan et Rebekah vont finir ensemble ? » demanda-t'elle en croquant dans son croissant.

_ « Qu'est ce qui te fais penser cela ? ».

_ « Oh Klaus… Je t'en pris, il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ».

_ « Ils ont toujours eu cette attirance entre eux Caroline mais de là à dire le grand amour… ».

_ « Je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois Klaus » rétorqua-t'elle.

_ « Bizarrement tu as mis plus de temps pour remarquer le notre » la taquina-t'il. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ « Je suis sérieuse … Stefan ne l'a jamais oublié, quand elle est revenue à Mystic Falls il m'a confié vouloir renouer des liens avec elle ».

_ « Donc j'aurai des raisons de croire que mon meilleur ami aurait des vues plus sérieuses sur ma sœur » reprit-il suspicieux.

_ « Pourquoi cela t'étonnes ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils étaient ensemble dans les années 20 ».

_ « Oui mais c'était dans les années 20. Je ne veux pas faire du tord à Stefan, c'est mon meilleur ami mais Rebekah est ma sœur. Comment être sûr qu'une fois ensemble il ne la blessera pas… Je suis l'un des mieux placés pour reconnaître l'amour qu'ils se portent et leur joie lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Mais j'ai mis Rebekah dans son cercueil juste après avoir obligé Stefan à nous oublier. Pour elle leur histoire est disons récente. Alors que du côté de Stefan, il est tombé sous le charme d'Elena… Comment être sûr qu'il n'éprouve plus de sentiments pour elle ou encore qu'Elena sera la dernière Petrova de sa liste… » argumenta-t'il.

_ « Il m'a avoué n'avoir plus aucun sentiment pour Elena. Il veut s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Il ne veut plus souffrir par sa faute. Il ne considère pas Rebekah comme une roue de secours loin de là, tu le connais autant que moi ».

_ « Je sais mon cœur, bien que j'émets quelques réserves je serai ravi de les voir ensemble. Mais c'est ma petite sœur, c'est mon devoir de la protéger même si je lui ai promis de ne plus interférer dans ses histoires de cœur. Stefan est quelqu'un de droit, serviable, gentil, attentionné et de confiance. Je sais que ma sœur serait entre de bonne main avec lui. Je me méfie simplement du pouvoir des Petrova. Si Elena décidait de retourner vers Stefan ? ».

_ « La réponse serait simple, il l'enverrait promener. Stefan tient énormément à ta sœur, il ne risquerait pas de la perdre et ainsi perdre sa seconde chance. Et par rapport aux Petrova, tu es bien tombé amoureux de Tatia et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as aimé Katherine et Elena ».

_ « Dieu merci oui ! » sourit-il néanmoins écœuré à l'idée de tomber sous leur charme.

Caroline émit un petit rire. Dieu merci oui !

_ « Laisses à Stefan cette chance de se défaire de leurs emprises et sa chance avec Rebekah » l'encouragea-t'elle.

_ « Très bien. De toute façon la décision revient à ma sœur. Cela me fait penser que je pourrai me venger de Stefan et lui faire à mon tour le serment préventif » se réjouit-il avec son diabolique sourire en coin, faisant rire Caroline.

Après ce copieux petit déjeuné, ils reprirent gaiement leur exploration des monuments. Ce jour-ci, ils prirent leur temps pour visiter le Château de Versailles ainsi que se promener dans les majestueux jardins qui l'entourait.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils flânèrent sur l'Avenue des Champs Elysées, parcourant les nombreuses boutiques longeant l'avenue. Ils passèrent en dessous de l'imposant Arc de Triomphe et finir par la magnifique Tour Eiffel à la tombée de la nuit. Avantage d'être un vampire, ils réussirent à monter au sommet de la tour. Seuls, ils profitèrent du calme et du panorama. Caroline était éblouit par toute cette beauté et ne cessait de s'extasier. Klaus lui, souriait de bonheur de voir sa douce s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Pour l'occasion, Klaus avait apporté avec eux une bouteille de champagne et servit le contenu dans deux flûtes.

Ils savourèrent ce goût pétillant et restèrent enlacés une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils visitèrent la célèbre Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris et finirent la soirée dans un bar qui à l'occasion proposait une soirée stand-up de jeune humoristes français.

Et pour finir leur dernier jour à Paris, à l'initiative de Caroline, ils participèrent à un grand jeu de piste dans Paris. Klaus se prêta au jeu. Riant et s'amusant comme des fous, ils finirent à la deuxième place.

Après ce merveilleux voyage à Paris, le couple prit une nouvelle destination : l'Angleterre. Klaus possédait un charmant cottage à quelques lieux de la capitale : Londres.

Klaus aimait beaucoup cet endroit pour sa tranquillité et son charme. Les premiers jours, ils visitèrent le musée d'Histoire Naturelle, le Southbank Centre un célèbre centre des arts, de spectacle de musique et de danse, ensuite le célèbre Buckingham Palace et pour finir la Coca-Cola London Eye.

* * *

Ce jour-ci, ils avaient décidé de rester tranquillement au chalet. Caroline se réveilla seule ce matin là. Elle découvrit un petit carton blanc avec une écriture à encre fine sur sa table de nuit de la part de Klaus. Il l'informait qu'il était parti se promener et qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Après s'être habillée et nourrit de sang, en attendant son hybride elle en profita pour appeler son frère.

_ « Hey Care ! ».

_ « Coucou Stefan ».

_ « Alors comment va ma touriste préférée ? ».

_ « Très bien et toi ? Nous sommes à Londres, c'est tellement génial ! » s'extasia-t'elle.

_ « Heureux de l'entendre ! Ça va bien même si je m'ennuie un peu de ta présence ».

_ « Attention M. Salvatore vous devenez trop guimauve ! » plaisanta-t'elle. « Tu me manques aussi… Ne me dis pas que tu commences la déprime ?! ».

_ « Non t'inquiètes pas. J'ai mis mon plan à exécution au sujet de Rebekah » lui annonça-t'il.

_ « Vraiment ? Dis-moi tout je veux tous les détails » sourit-elle en se vautrant sur un fauteuil de la terrasse à l'arrière du cottage.

_ « On s'est retrouvé un soir tous les deux par hasard au Mystic Grills. Je lui ai offert un verre et on en a profité pour discuter. Plus tard, elle a voulu m'emmener dans une boîte de nuit… ».

_ « Toi ? Dans une boîte de nuit ?! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ? » le coupa-t'elle surprise. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'emmener danser… mais rien n'y faisait.

_ « Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître oui. Je n'ai pas pu lui résister, elle a fait son petit air trop adorable ».

_ « Le charme des Mikaelson une vrai tentation » rigola Caroline.

_ « Comme tu dis ! Donc nous sommes allés danser et on s'est bien amusé. Elle a réussi à me faire danser pendant plusieurs heures. Ensuite je l'ai ramené chez elle » conclua-t'il.

_ « Et ensuite… » le pressa-t'elle.

_ « Non on ne s'est pas embrassé, je lui ai juste déposé un rapide baiser à la commissure de sa lèvre » expliqua-t'il.

_ « Et c'est tout ?!... » souffla-t'elle déçue.

_ « Je l'ai invité à dîner le soir même dans un restaurant. Je me sens tellement bien Caroline, on a retrouvé la même complicité qu'avant. J'adore passer du temps en sa compagnie et je crois que c'est réciproque. Je crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi » dit-il joyeusement.

_ « Mais c'est super Stef ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites sincèrement ! ».

_ « Merci ! J'ai l'impression de revivre une seconde fois. Quand je suis avec elle je suis moi-même, elle ne quitte jamais mes pensées. Je ne pense même plus à mon frère et Elena. Elle n'ait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ».

_ « Je suis fière de toi Stef ! C'est qu'on pourrait presque croire que tu en es mordu » le charria-t'elle.

_ « Je crois que je le suis. Ce que je ressens pour Rebekah est beaucoup plus fort que les sentiments que j'ai éprouvé pour Elena ».

_ « Alors ne laisses pas passer cette chance ».

_ « Rassures-toi, j'en ai bien l'intention. Je dois te laisser je dois la rejoindre » s'excusa-t'il.

_ « Pas de soucis, tu lui passeras le bonjour de notre part ».

_ « D'accord, à bientôt Care ! ».

_ « Bye Stefan ! ». Ils raccrochèrent.

Le sourire de Caroline était éclatant. Elle était tellement heureuse pour son frère. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Elena, il méritait de retomber amoureux. Et ceux même si Rebekah n'était pas si innocente que ça, elle méritait le bonheur et avant tout l'amour réciproque. A eux deux ils formaient déjà un charmant petit couple.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur, les sens de Caroline se mirent en alerte. Elle percevait des mouvements dans la forêt côtoyant le cottage.

Son sang se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'un loup sortir de la lisière de la forêt. Son instinct de vampire lui martelait de courir s'enfermer dans la demeure, mais pour une raison inconnue elle resta figée sur place. Elle le détailla longuement. Son pelage bien que taché de terre était d'un blanc laiteux. Sa stature et son regard doré imposaient le respect. La jeune femme remarqua que le loup était différent des loups qu'elle avait pu rencontrer même de Tyler. Sa taille était largement supérieure à celle d'un loup normal.

Ce qui la choqua encore plus, c'est que le loup n'émit aucun signe d'agressivité à son égard. Il se contentait de l'observer. Caroline savait qu'elle prenait des risques à rester planté là mais une force en elle la poussait à se rapprocher de lui.

Et soudain, un déclic se fit en elle, comme si son attitude était pour elle une évidence.

_ « Klaus ?! » lança-t'elle doucement, ébahie.

A l'entente de sa voix et de ce nom, le loup s'approcha à pas lent de la vampire, toujours aussi calme. Il réduit la distance entre eux et se planta devant Caroline. Les yeux du loup changèrent soudainement de couleur passant d'un ambre doré à un bleu claire perçant.

A cet instant tous ses doutes s'envolèrent comme fumée. C'était lui !

Elle fut impressionnée par son contrôle. Elle lui sourit et leva prudemment la main. Il renifla sa main tendue et frotta d'une caresse sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Caroline était sans voix, il la reconnaissait ! Elle le caressa affectueusement puis le loup se releva et partit en trottinant jusqu'à la maison.

Caroline le suivit et le découvrit dans le salon en train de muter. Son pelage laissant place au fur et à mesure à ses vêtements et sa peau. Il grogna le temps que ses os se remettent à leurs places initiales. Une fois la transition achevée, Klaus se releva et fut acculé dans une étreinte par Caroline.

_ « Bonjour mon cœur » chuchota-t'il tendrement.

_ « Tu aurais pu préciser que tu te baladais sous ta forme de loup. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant. Et laisser sa compagne dans un lit froid quelle honte » se moqua-t'elle.

_ « Désolé sweetheart mais tu dormais si paisiblement je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller. Je pensais être rentré avant ton réveil ».

_ « C'est la première fois que je te vois en loup. Tu te transformes souvent ? ».

_ « Dès que l'occasion se présente oui je me transforme. J'aime être en loup, cela me permet de décompresser, de me sentir libre. Plus je me transformerai plus la transition sera moins douloureuse. Du moins je l'espère… ».

_ « Je suis comblée pour toi Klaus, tu peux enfin découvrir et t'épanouir sur cette partie de toi que l'on t'a trop longtemps privé à tord. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens quand tu es en loup ? Vous êtes deux entités distinctes ou… » laissa-t'elle sa phrase en suspense.

Klaus fut enchanté de voir qu'elle essayait de connaitre et comprendre cette autre facette de lui. Cela avait une grande importance à ses yeux. Alors que Mikael ne cessait de dire qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard, une espèce honteuse et inférieure et qu'il était contre nature… Caroline, elle, le regardait comme s'il était une merveille. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette scène.

_ « Je suis le seul maître de moi-même, je suis le même seul ma forme change. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai les mots pour le décrire love. Les sensations sont d'une telle intensité, nos émotions sont amplifiées. Comme je le disais, être sous ma forme loup me procure une telle liberté, une puissance. Courir à travers la forêt, sentir le vent ébouriffer mon pelage, la sensation à chaque pas sur la terre, l'herbe, les feuilles… C'est incroyable. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. C'est devenu un besoin vital ».

_ « Cela doit être fantastique ! » sourit-elle de le voir aussi bien.

_ « Ça l'est. Alors que je rentrai j'ai senti ton odeur. Je voulais me retransformer mais une force en moi me poussait à t'approcher sous cette forme. J'hésitai à m'approcher de peur de t'effrayer ou de ne pas parvenir à me maîtriser et risquer de te mordre… » dit-il en baissant la tête.

_ « Hey, on sait toi et moi que tu ne me ferais jamais du mal que ce soit en vampire ou en loup. Et la preuve tu ne m'as pas attaqué. J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, cette force qui me poussait à t'approcher et de ne pas avoir peur. Au fond de moi je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal » rajouta-t'elle.

_ « Je pense comprendre. Au cours des siècles j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer de rares fois des meutes de loups. Dans chaque meute se trouve le Mâle Alpha le chef, accompagné de sa compagne l'Alpha. J'ai pu remarquer qu'un lien profond les unissait, bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Ils sont comme liés l'un à l'autre, comme le ying et le yang. Ils se vouent une réelle passion et attachement indéfectible l'un envers l'autre. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous arrive ».

_ « Tu penses que nous sommes un couple d'Alpha ?! » fit-elle stupéfaite.

_ « Oui c'est logique, je suis le premier hybride sur cette terre l'Hybride Originel, ce qui fait de moi un Mâle Alpha. Etant ma compagne tu deviens automatiquement mon Alpha. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas attaqué. Même si tu es un vampire c'est mon instinct, mon devoir de te protéger ».

_ « Wouah ! Moi qui demandais juste un peu d'intention me voilà dans une relation de loup Alpha débordant d'un amour inconsidérable » railla-t'elle affichant un sourire éclatant. Elle avait toujours cru à l'amour véritable mais lorsque les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner dans sa vie, elle avait commencé à perdre espoir. Et voilà l'homme à qui elle n'aurait jamais pensé lui offrant un tel amour sur un plateau d'argent.

Quand à Klaus, lui à qui on lui a jamais reproché de ne savoir aimer et de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un qui l'accepterait et l'aimerait. Au bout de mille ans, il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, son Alpha !

_ « Si ma mère ne nous avait jamais transformé moi, mes frères et sœur, on ne se seraient jamais trouvé toi et moi » dit-il tristement.

_ « On aurait vécu notre vie chacun de notre côté avec ce vide en nous qui n'aurait jamais pu être comblé… C'est bien la seule fois que je remercie ta mère » rit-elle.

_ « Moi aussi » rit-il à son tour. « Je t'aime » ajouta-t'il en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. L'idée même de ne jamais avoir pu connaître Caroline le révulsait. Le destin se montrait cruel de les séparer de mille ans. Maintenant qu'il l'avait il ne comptait plus la quitter.

Tout en intensifiant le baiser, elle s'agrippa d'une main à la nuque du jeune homme et l'autre plongé dans ses cheveux. Klaus lui saisit les fesses et la souleva l'obligeant à agripper sa taille de ses jambes. Sentant son excitation, Caroline lâcha un long gémissement rendant Klaus complètement fou.

_ « Oh… Klaus… » haleta-t'elle entre deux baisers.

_ « J'ai une faim de loup Caroline » grogna-t'il d'une voix rauque.

_ « J'espère que le plat est à ton goût » soupira-t'elle en lui arrachant son tee-shirt.

_ « Pas de doutes love, un met d'exception » murmura-t'il sensuellement avant de les embarquer jusqu'à leur chambre pour un nouveau round.

* * *

Alors que le soleil faisait doucement son apparition, un bruit incessant réveilla malencontreusement Klaus et Caroline. Caroline calée de dos au torse de son hybride souffla en relevant la tête.

_ « Klaus… ton portable sonne ».

_ « Laisses le faire … Je rappellerai plus tard » marmonna-t'il d'une voix enrouée.

Elle se rapprocha de Klaus et essaya de se rendormir.

La sonnerie se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. Perdant patience, Klaus se redressa à contrecœur, se détachant du coup de la jeune femme. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille ?! Surement quelqu'un de suicidaire. Klaus se jura de tuer cet harceleur si s'était pour une chose futile. Il vociféra tout un tas de menaces qui firent rire Caroline. Il souffla lorsqu'il connut son identité.

_ « C'est Elijah » dit-il à Caroline puis décrocha.

_ « Elijah ».

_ « Nicklaus ! Désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi incongrue… ».

_ « Mais non voyons, tu ne nous déranges absolument pas » lança-t'il sarcastiquement.

Caroline se cala contre son torse et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse puis retraça le contour de son tatouage. Cela eût l'effet escompté, il se détendit peu à peu.

_ « J'ai une importante nouvelle à t'annoncer… ».

_ « Tu as retrouvé Tyler ?! » le coupa précipitamment Klaus.

_ « Non, nous sommes toujours à sa recherche ».

_ « Ils n'ont trouvé aucun indice ? ».

_ « Non… Aucune trace. C'est comme s'il s'était envolé… Un de mes espions est venu me voir en me rapportant des nouvelles de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il a fait la rencontre d'une vieille connaissance : Marcel » avança l'Originel.

_ « C'est impossible ! Marcel est mort ! ».

_ « Il semblerait que non … Il nous invite tous à lui rendre visite à la Nouvelle-Orléans » l'informa Elijah. Klaus resta silencieux pendant un moment. Que devait-il faire ? Etait-il vraiment vivant alors ? « Nicklaus ? » fit-il devant son manque de réponse.

_ « Je te rappelle plus tard » répondit-il avant de raccrocher. Il reposa son portable sur sa table à chevet et reprit sa place enroulant ses bras autour de Caroline.

_ « Enfin tranquille… Bonjour love » murmura-t'il en l'embrassant délicatement perdant sa main dans ses belles boucles blondes.

_ « C'est qui ce Marcel ? » demanda-t'elle en rompant le baiser. « J'ai bien remarqué que cela t'as troublé ».

_ « Moi troublé ? Jamais sweetheart » rétorqua-t'il en souriant puis reprit sérieux. « Ma famille est à l'origine de la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous l'avons construite et développé. Nous avons rencontré Marcel dans les années 1810. Un jour que Rebekah et moi nous nous promenions, nous avons aperçu un enfant se faire battre par un homme. Ce garçon essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre. Son courage, sa force alors qu'il n'était qu'un esclave m'avaient beaucoup impressionné. J'ai arraché le cœur de son bourreau et je l'ai recueilli et élevé comme mon fils. Au fil des années, il est devenu un bon ami. Je l'ai transformé en vampire. Des années après, Mikael nous a retrouvé et a réduit la ville à feu et à sang, tuant vampires, sorcières, humains, sur son passage. Il a presque réussi à nous tuer Elijah, Rebekah et moi. Heureusement, nous avons pu nous échapper à temps. Je pensais que Marcel n'avait pas survécu à ce carnage » avoua-t'il.

_ « Il n'a jamais essayé de vous retrouver, de reprendre contact ? » s'étonna Caroline.

_ « Visiblement non… Nos relations n'ont pas toujours été chaleureuses » dit-il déçu.

_ « Il comptait beaucoup pour toi n'est ce pas ? ».

_ « Pas autant que toi ! » répondit-il avec un sourire à tomber. Caroline l'embrassa amoureusement pour le remercier. Il avait beau être un peu plus ouvert avec elle, il restait Klaus. Quand il s'agissait d'amour et de sentiments, il restait encore en retrait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il était comme ça, la vie l'avait conduit à être comme ça. Au moins il lui laissait apercevoir une partie de son passé et de ses sentiments. Elle se sentait fière d'avoir ce privilège.

Caroline rompit leur échange passionné.

_ « Tu comptes répondre à son invitation ? » l'interrogea-t'elle curieuse.

_ « Surement mais plus tard, après notre voyage ».

_ « Pourquoi attendre, si tu en as envie nous pouvons le rejoindre avec Elijah et Rebekah ».

_ « Je t'ai promis de te faire découvrir le monde. En plus nous sommes que tous les deux ici, personne pour nous déranger ».

_ « Nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble là-bas aussi et je ne suis jamais allée à la Nouvelle-Orléans ça fera l'occasion. Klaus je t'assure que ça me dérange pas de rentrer tant qu'on évite Mystic Falls pour le moment. Je le vois que tu as envie de le revoir » rajouta-t'elle.

_ « D'accord, alors voilà ce que l'on va faire. On reste à la Nouvelle-Orléans deux/trois semaines et après destination Rome, rien que toi et moi. Ça te convient ? » proposa-t'il avec un air malicieux. Caroline sourit niaisement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure émerveillée d'avance. Rome quoi !

_ « C'est parfait ! Quand partirons-nous ? » voulut-elle savoir.

_ « Demain. Tu me tuerais si on reportait ta séance shopping londonienne » railla-t'il.

_ « Tu fais bien de t'en soucier oui ! » rit-elle avant de lui attraper la nuque et de rencontrer leurs lèvres. Ils se cajolèrent pendant un long moment avant de se séparer à contrecœur pour cette fameuse sortie shopping.

Le lendemain direction la Nouvelle-Orléans !

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils faisaient profil bas histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer par les Originels. Tyler commençait à s'impatienter de devoir rester dans cette cabane quasi miteuse. Roxane lui avait dit de rester caché, que les Originels tentaient de le retrouver.

Il n'avait aucun regret au sujet du meurtre de Liz. Même si elle n'avait rien avoir avec leur histoire, elle avait été le meilleur moyen d'atteindre Caroline et par la même occasion Klaus. Liz se trouvait seulement être un dommage collatéral. Mais qu'était une vie à côté de la destruction de l'Hybride Originel. Klaus avait ôté la vie de sa mère, disons que s'était un juste retour des choses. Caroline avait osé le trahir pour se lier à cet enfoiré d'Originel ! Elle venait de le payer.

Il avait hâte que Roxane lui fasse part de son plan et de découvrir la mystérieuse personne qui tirait les rênes.

L'arrivée de Roxane dans sa modeste chambre le sortit de sa contemplation du plafond et de sa réflexion.

_ « Viens avec moi » lui ordonna-t'elle. Il suivit la belle brune visiblement d'une trentaine d'année.

_ « On peut dire que tes anciens amis sont tenaces. Je ressens souvent le pouvoir d'une sorcière qui tente de te localiser » déclara-t'elle.

_ « Cela doit être Bonnie » fit Tyler.

_ « La sorcière Bennett ! Cela ne m'étonnes guère au vu de la puissante que je ressens » sourit-elle impressionnée.

_ « La lignée des Bennett est l'une des plus puissantes sur Terre… Comment fais-tu pour lui résister ? ».

_ « J'ai acquis au fil du temps une puissante magie, mais ceux bien qu'intéressante et considérable, elle n'excède pas celle de ton amie Bonnie. Je dois faire appelle à une personne dont la magie est quasi supérieur à toutes les sorcières ».

Sa dernière phrase laissa l'hybride songeur, dépassant le pouvoir de Bonnie et des sorcières !

Ils arrivèrent devant un ancien portail en fer poussiéreux. Roxane poussa le portail d'un pas décidé. Ne laissant rien paraître, Tyler se sentit intimidé vois oppressé par ce lieu. Quelle idée de venir dans un cimetière…

_ « Que venons-nous faire ici ? Je ne vois pas en quoi venir dans ce cimetière va nous aider à tuer Klaus ! » protesta-t'il.

La sorcière le snoba complètement et s'agenouilla au sol. Elle sortit de son sac plusieurs bougies et les disposa autour d'elle en un cercle.

_ « Approches-toi ». L'hybride obéit non sans crainte. Il s'agenouilla à son tour face à la jeune métisse. « Ne parles pas et concentres-toi » exigea-t'elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle se mit à psalmodier dans une langue ancienne. Le vent se fit de plus en plus intense autour d'eux. Tyler n'était pas très rassuré. Au bout de quelques minutes, Roxane ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Tyler recula légèrement par surprise. Ses yeux d'habitude de couleur vert et marron étaient cette fois entièrement teintés de noir. Des yeux noirs qui ne cessaient de le fixer.

_ « Roxane ? » souffla-t'il.

_ « Je suis ravie de constater que la lignée des Lockwood ne s'est pas éteinte » dit-elle d'une voix neutre. « Ton aide va m'être d'une grande utilité Tyler. Ta famille nous a été d'une grande aide dans le temps mais la menace refait surface. Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups et les détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Et par la même occasion rétablir l'équilibre de la nature ».

_ « Et pourquoi être venu ici ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « Les terres de la Nouvelle-Orléans regorgent de la magie ancestrale des puissantes familles de sorcières qui vivaient ici. Cette puissance n'est comparable nulle part ailleurs. Cette magie nous aidera à Roxane et à moi de canaliser et de gagner en puissance afin de me permettre de revenir sur votre plan. Puis-je te faire entièrement confiance Tyler ? ».

_ « Bien sur tant que nous ayons les mêmes objectifs… Quels sont les vôtres ? Et à mon tour, puis-je vous faire confiance ? » demanda-t'il suspicieux.

_ « Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de mon engagement, je compte bien achever ma mission et réparer mon erreur. Le temps de règne de mes enfants est bientôt révolu ! ».

Tyler fut interdit et à la fois pétrifié… Se pourrait-il ?... Mais comment ?

_ « Vous ! Vous… êtes … » articula-t'il difficilement.

_ « Je suis Esther Mikaelson ! Avant toute chose nous devons te rendre ta puissance et l'histoire de ta famille estompée par le temps. L'histoire des Originels ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme on le prétend » dit-elle mystérieusement.

_ « Quoi ? Qu'est … Ahhhh ! » cria-t'il alors que la sorcière avait saisi sa tête entre ses mains et chanta une incantation.

Une douleur lancinante lui broya la tête tandis que des flots d'images s'ancraient dans son esprit.

Se qu'il y découvrit le déconcerta au plus au point.

* * *

**Le mystère enfin dévoilé. Le retour de La Sorcière Originelle !**

**Que dites-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Que va-t'il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Retrouvaille Marcel/ Originels.**

**La scène Stebekah est-il à votre goût ?**

**Laissez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapitre 14

Yaya : Salut ! Super ton commentaire merci !

HLne59 : J'adore le Stebekah, ils sont tellement adorable ^^ Mais comme tu dis le Klaroline restera The Best ! :p

Guest : Merci pour ta review, cela donne toujours du courage et réconforte mon travail, merci !

Odessa : Si je ne t'ai pas déçu tant mieux, faites que ça dur xD Oui que de rebondissements et encore tu n'as pas lu ce chapitre. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! ^^ Laisse-moi une review sur ce chap.

Navirina : Ouai Elena m'énerve de plus en plus xD Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le règlement de comptes Caroline/Klaus/Elena ) Voyage romantique pour notre couple préféré. C'est parti pour la recherche du milliardaire xD T'inquiètes je ne dirai rien mdr

Ouai je ne voulais pas les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça n'aurait pas été une belle relation. Voici la suite, dis-moi ton ressenti.

haruhi-kyouya : Je les adore également. Ouai ! Ils vont tellement bien ensemble que tu ne les vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre (genre Rebekah et Marcel…). Alors pour notre Elijah j'ai une petite idée de romance, j'espère qu'elle plaira aux lecteurs. Cependant tu la connaîtras que dans le chapitre prochain ^^ Ça sera un Elijah/OC

Merci ! ^^

Ah malheureusement désolé pour toi… T'inquiètes, il n'y aura pas qu'Esther en mode méchant

* * *

**Salut tout le monde, je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et également tous les favoris ! ^^ Voir autant de monde aimait son travail c'est juste génial ! Merci à tous !**

**Donc voici le chapitre 14 avec un léger retard. Ce chapitre est très révélateur de cette histoire et assez mouvementé. C'est là que l'histoire va prendre tout son sens ! Je n'en dirai pas plus, secret xD**

**Vous aurez l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et la révélation à la fin d'un personnage très important. Je vous réserve une grande surprise pour l'un des personnages de la fanfic. Qui ? A vous de le découvrir !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire à la fin. Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**! J'ai une note importante à la fin du chapitre, ne l'oubliez pas xD !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Au manoir des Mikaelson, l'aîné des Originels se trouvait en pleine conversation téléphonique avec son petit frère.

_ « Nous vous rejoindrons avec Caroline » lui annonça Klaus.

_ « Heureux de l'entendre ! Cela n'a pas dérangé Caroline d'écourter votre voyage ? ».

_ « Non c'est elle qui a même insisté pour rentrer. Nous allons prendre le jet privé demain et nous vous rejoindrons directement à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je compte sur toi pour faire transférer mes affaires ainsi que celles de Caroline ».

_ « Bien sûr, comptes sur moi. Je vais me charger des dispositions pour notre arrivée ».

_ « Très bien ! A bientôt mon frère ».

_ « Appelez-nous à votre arrivée, nous irons vous chercher à l'aéroport » lui demanda Elijah.

_ « D'accord, bye Elijah ».

_ « A bientôt Nicklaus ». Ils raccrochèrent.

Elijah sortit de son bureau et se dirigea dans leur salon pour en informer sa sœur. Il la trouva en compagnie de Stefan. Ils interrompirent leur discussion à l'arrivée d'Elijah.

_ « Stefan ! » le salua Elijah.

_ « Elijah » répondit le vampire.

_ « Je viens d'avoir Nicklaus au téléphone, ils nous rejoignent alors prépares tes bagages Rebekah » l'informa son frère.

_ « Vous partez ?! » s'étrangla légèrement Stefan.

_ « Oui, un de mes espions à la recherche de Tyler nous a rapporté des nouvelles d'un vieil ami que nous croyions mort depuis de nombreuses années. Il nous a invités chez lui pour nous retrouver » lui expliqua Elijah. « Nous partons pour la Nouvelle-Orléans ».

_ « Ne parle pas trop vite Elijah, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous suivrai » rétorqua Rebekah.

_ « Tu ne veux pas revoir Marcel ou voir ce qu'est devenue la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tu adorais cette ville à l'époque ».

_ « Comme tu dis c'était à l'époque et je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Marcel » siffla-t'elle.

_ « Pourquoi en être parti si vous l'aimiez tant ? » les interrogea Stefan.

_ « Pour la seule et unique raison que nous avons fuie durant un millénaire : notre père… Mikael a une fois de plus trouvé le moyen de nous retrouver et à détruire tout ce que nous avions construit. Il a détruit notre ville et nous a obligés à fuir » lui expliqua tristement Rebekah. « Retourner dans cette ville ne nous rappellera que des mauvais souvenirs, sans compter la présence de Marcel ».

_ « Avec le temps il a peut-être changé Rebekah. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais donnes lui une chance de se racheter. De plus, nous sommes redevenus une famille, nous devons rester ensemble et unis. Viens avec nous s'il te plaît » l'encouragea son frère.

Il savait que sa petite sœur avait une fois de plus beaucoup souffert à cause d'un homme. Il se jura que plus jamais Marcel ne ferait le moindre mal à sa sœur et ceux même s'il est leur ami.

_ « Très bien, je vous accompagnerai… Tu pourrais te joindre à nous Stef ? » songea-t'elle.

_ « Quoi ? Moi ? Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer alors que vous avez visiblement des choses à régler ».

_ « Tu ne nous gêneras absolument pas, ça serait super si tu venais » dit-elle en commençant à rougir. « Caroline serait ravie que tu viennes avec nous. Toi qui disais l'autre jour que tu voulais quitter Mystic Falls pour voir le monde. Bon je te l'accorde ce n'est que la Nouvelle-Orléans mais c'est déjà un début. Allez dis oui ! » l'incita-t'elle avec sa moue trop mignonne aux yeux de Stefan.

_ « Tu as vraiment réponse à tout ! » rit-il.

_ « Tu n'as pas idée surtout quand c'est dans son intérêt » plaisanta Elijah. « Mais elle a raison tu devrais te joindre à nous, nous en serons ravis ! Et t'éloigner de Miss Guilbert ne te sera que bénéfique ».

_ « D'accord j'accepte votre invitation » confirma Stefan avec joie alors que le sourire de Rebekah devenait éclatant.

_ « Très bien alors je vous suggère de vous préparer, nous partons demain. Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de nous trouver un pied-à-terre » les salua-t'il avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

_ « A plus ! » lui lancèrent les deux vampires.

_ « Je suis vraiment contente que tu viennes avec nous » fit l'Originelle.

_ « Moi aussi ! Vous avez raison, ça me fera le plus grand bien et je pourrai passer du temps avec tes frères, Caroline et toi ! ». Ils rougirent une nouvelle fois. Stefan avait accepté de les suivre pour ainsi revoir Caroline et Klaus mais la raison principale du jeune vampire n'était autre que de ne perdre de vue sa douce et belle Originelle. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité. Cependant une chose chiffonnait le vampire. Qui était ce Marcel ou du moins pour Rebekah ? Elle avait semblé blessée et en colère à l'entende de ce nom. Y aurait-il eu une relation entre eux ?! Le cœur de Stefan se crispa à cette idée, une pointe de jalousie naissait inconsciemment en lui. Malgré toute la colère qu'elle semblait ressentir pour ce Marcel, ne pourrait-elle pas retrouver cette affection qu'elle lui portait jadis ? De se retrouver face à lui ne changerait-il pas ses sentiments pour lui et Marcel. Marcel deviendrait-il un concurrent potentiel ?...

_ « Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et ce Marcel ? » la questionna-t'il pour mettre fin à ses doutes.

_ « Serais-tu jaloux ? » tenta d'ironiser la belle Originelle. Son sourire se dissipa lorsqu'elle vit l'air sérieux et triste de Stefan. Elle devina aisément son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Marcel et elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, ne voulant risquer de le perdre. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui j'ai eu une relation avec lui ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? ».

_ « Eh bien… à l'époque, Marcel était le protégé de Klaus. Nous vivions tous sous le même toit. Au fil des années, nous avons vraiment sympathisé et plus il grandissait, plus l'affection que je lui portais se transformait en un sentiment plus fort : l'amour. Un jour, Marcel a éprouvé les mêmes sentiments que moi à mon égard. Klaus n'approuvait pas notre relation ne trouvant pas Marcel digne de moi… enfin toujours le même discours … Nous avons passé outre son avis et on a fini par le payer. Klaus m'a planté une dague dans le cœur et a posé un ultimatum à Marcel, soit il retirait la dague de mon cœur et acceptait de vivre une vie humaine avec moi, soit Klaus le transformait en vampire. Marcel rêvait depuis de nombreuses années de devenir un vampire… » finit douloureusement Rebekah, la douleur prenant place peu à peu dans son cœur.

_ « Il a choisi de devenir un vampire » conclua-t'il compatissant du chagrin de la jeune femme.

_ « Oui… Je suis toujours le second choix comme Caroline… Klaus l'a donc transformé et m'a retiré la dague. Je lui en ai tellement voulu si tu savais… Enfin voilà tu sais tout et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Depuis ce jour, Marcel ne représente plus rien pour moi, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses… ».

_ « Comme que tu retournes avec lui ? » fit-il avec un maigre sourire.

_ « Oui… Tu as confiance en moi ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! ». Rebekah lui sourit, enlaça sa main de la sienne et dit avec toute sa sincérité.

_ « Tu as ma parole que tu n'as pas à douter de mes sentiments envers Marcel. Tu sais que mon cœur ne lui appartient pas ».

Stefan baissa la tête, soulagé de cet aveu. Il nota la petite subtilité dans sa phrase. Son cœur lui appartenait à lui et lui seul ! Il releva la tête et vit les yeux légèrement humides de la vampire.

_ « Je te crois ! Allez viens là ». Il ouvrit les bras et Rebekah s'y précipita. Stefan lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Cette mise au point l'avait véritablement soulagé, bien qu'il devra se méfier des manières de Marcel. Elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de lui, Stefan se jura que plus jamais cela se reproduira. Il s'en fit le serment.

Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

_ « Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires pour notre départ » lui conseilla la belle blonde.

_ « Oui je vais y aller. Il me tarde d'aller à la pension et de voir Elena » lança-t'il sarcastiquement en se détachant de Rebekah.

_ « Tu vas leur annoncer ? ». Stefan acquiesça. « Oh s'il te plaît laisses-moi t'accompagner. J'ai trop envie de voir la tête d'Elena quand elle va apprendre que son petit Stefinou adoré va quitter la ville avec nous de plus » se moqua-t'elle.

_ « Non je vais y aller seul, ça sera déjà assez dur pour elle alors pas besoin que tu viennes jubiler devant elle ».

_ « Tu es beaucoup trop gentil Stef ! » soupira-t'elle.

_ « C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes » sourit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la joue. « Tu me tiens au courant pour notre départ ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Allez files te préparer que je puisse te kidnapper » rit-elle.

_ « Hum très alléchant ! J'y vais de ce pas, à plus tard » dit-il en partant.

_ « Bye Stef ! » répondit-elle.

Elijah ne put se contraindre de sourire. Ayant écouté quelques fragments de la conversation de sa sœur et Stefan, il sourit à leurs attitudes. Révélant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans pour autant oser ou franchir le pas d'une relation plus sérieuse. Si cela continuait, ils deviendraient pire que Klaus et Caroline ! Quoique après réflexion, il n'y avait pas pire que Klaus et Caroline pensa Elijah.

_ « A ces jeunes amoureux ! » plaisanta Elijah à voix basse en riant, avant de se replonger dans son activité.

* * *

Stefan prit la direction de la pension, préférant largement dormir chez Caroline même pour une nuit. Il entra dans la demeure, en avançant il entendit le bruit d'une douche. Il trouva son frère accoudé à leur cheminée.

_ « Tiens tiens, le petit frère rentre enfin au bercail » railla Damon.

_ « T'inquiètes je ne fais que passer récupérer mes affaires » répondit Stefan en montant à l'étage. Intrigué, Damon le suivit. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le découvrit en train de remplir une valise.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Stefan ? Un nettoyage de printemps ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me serai débarrassé de quelques babioles aussi » ironisa-t'il.

Stefan esquissa un sourire.

_ « Je pars Damon, je quitte Mystic Falls ».

_ « Et serait-il trop indiscret de te demander où tu comptes aller ? ».

_ « Je pars à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec les Originels ».

_ « Ah ! Satanée ouïe vampirique j'ai du mal comprendre… tu disais ? » railla-t'il.

_ « Tu m'as très bien compris Damon » fit-il en mettant ses vêtements et souvenirs dans son sac sans un regard pour son frère.

_ « Bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, tu fais ce que tu veux… Mais tu es sûr de ton choix ? ».

_ « Absolument ! Tu n'as pas vu cette autre facette des Originels comme moi et Caroline. Ils sont super et j'ai des sentiments pour Rebekah » lui révéla-t'il.

_ « Pour Rebekah ?! » fit Damon.

_ « Oui je les ai toujours eu depuis les années 20 mais l'amour que j'ai eu pour Elena m'a aveuglé. La plupart de mes soirées je les passe avec elle et je me sens bien, libre et heureux. Rebekah est une femme géniale, pleine de vie et je compte bien tenter ma chance malgré ton opinion ».

_ « Détends-toi je ne ferai aucun commentaire. C'est ta vie et si tu es heureux avec elle alors ça me va ».

_ « Si je pars c'est pour m'éloigner d'Elena également, je veux passer à autre chose. J'espère que vous serez heureux mais ça sera sans moi c'est trop douloureux encore ».

_ « Je comprends… Je te promets que plus jamais une femme, Petrova ou autres ne se mettra entre nous ! On a failli se perdre à cause de Katherine puis Elena … Je ne veux plus que cela arrive, tu es ma seule famille Stefan, mon petit frère. Et dommage pour toi, tu le seras à jamais ».

_ « Merci Damon ! Tu as ma parole également ».

L'arrivée d'Elena les interrompit. Elle portait un tee-shirt bleu clair, un short blanc et ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

_ « Stefan ! Je suis contente de te voir ! » dit-elle toute joyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la valise sur le lit du vampire. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! ».

_ « Je quitte Mystic Falls Elena ».

_ « Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu vas où ?! » répliqua-t'elle.

_ « Je pars pour la Nouvelle-Orléans et ma décision est prise » déclara-t'il.

_ « Alors toi aussi tu nous abandonnes … Dis-moi ce qui se passe Stefan, tu as changé depuis un certain temps … ».

_ « Je ne vous abandonne pas et oui d'une certaine manière j'ai changé. On va dire que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, comme le fait que mon amour pour toi a changé la personne que j'étais. Avant jamais je n'aurai sacrifié la vie de mes amis pour sauver la mienne ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurai pas non plus perdu mon temps et mon énergie pour quelqu'un qui visiblement n'en a rien à faire de moi ou qui ne sait pas qui choisir entre moi et mon frère ! » débala-t'il la voix laissant clairement place à la colère et la rancœur.

_ « Je ne t'ai jamais changé Stefan ! Tu veux vraiment savoir qui t'a changé ?! Ce sont les Originels ! Depuis que vous trainez avec eux toi et Caroline, vous êtes différents ! Ils vous ont retourné le cerveau ou quoi ?! » s'emporta-t'elle.

_ « Ils nous ont simplement ouvert les yeux sur toi et ton aisance à attirer le malheur autour de toi ! Si tu avais au moins le courage et la volonté d'apprendre à les connaître comme nous, tu verrais à quel point ils sont géniaux, francs et fidèles. Ils sont plus intéressants que tu ne pourrais l'être ».

_ « Comment oses-tu me dire ça et prendre leurs parties ! » s'exclama-t'elle.

_ « Va falloir t'y faire ! ».

La sonnerie du portable de Stefan les coupa. Le vampire décrocha et sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Rebekah.

_ « Oui Bekah ». Le visage d'Elena devint encore plus rouge.

_ « Coucou c'était juste pour te dire que nous partons vers 9h demain matin, ça t'iras ? ».

_ « Oui pas de soucis, je vous rejoindrai au manoir ».

_ « Super ! Tu es à la pension ? » lui demanda-t'elle.

_ « Oui je suis avec Damon et Elena » marmonna-t'il.

Le sourire de l'Originelle s'agrandit et Stefan ne put voir le regard malicieux de la belle Originelle.

_ « D'accord ! En tout cas j'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve rien que tous les deux à la Nouvelle-Orléans, on va très bien s'amuser toi et moi ! » s'écria-t'elle à travers le téléphone afin que le double l'entende. Stefan n'avait pas voulu qu'elle nargue Elena mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle avait enfin réalisé sa petite vengeance !

En voyant l'air choqué et fulminant d'Elena, Stefan soupira. Rebekah allait lui payer ! Maintenant, il allait devoir subir une nouvelle fois les foudres et la pathétique leçon de morale d'Elena.

_ « Ouai on en reparlera demain !... ».

_ « Très bien, à demain chérie ! » cria-t'elle une nouvelle fois ne pouvant s'abstenir cette fois de rire devant l'air contrarié de son ami.

_ « A demain Bekah » puis raccrocha. Il reprit l'organisation de sa valise espérant qu'Elena n'en rajoute pas une couche.

_ « Donc tu comptais garder sous silence le fait que tu pars avec les Originels ?! Mais tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ! » tonna-t'elle. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Rebekah ?! Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec elle ! Je te l'interdis Stefan ! ».

Stefan lâcha un rire moqueur.

_ « Mais je me fous royalement de ton avis, je fais ce que bon me semble. C'est ma vie il me semble ! Oui je pars avec les Originels et oui si j'ai l'occasion, je sortirai avec Rebekah. Que ça te plaise ou non. Maintenant mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes et fout moi la paix ! ».

_ « Tu vas souffrir à cause d'elle et … ».

_ « Elena ça suffit ! » gronda Damon excédé par le comportement de sa petite amie. « Stefan est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il a fait son choix, alors respecte-le ! ».

_ « Tu ne vas quand même pas le défendre. Ils vont le détruire Damon, il va souffrir et je refuse que ça arrive ! » rétorqua-t'elle.

_ « J'ai utilisé Caroline comme poche de sang et sexuellement… Je lui ai fait du mal et cela ne t'as pas empêché de sortir avec moi, alors que je m'en suis pris à ta meilleure amie. Tu m'as accepté mais surtout Caroline l'a accepté alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. Elle a fait passer ton bonheur avant elle Elena ! Alors si tu aimes Stefan, tu feras la même chose pour lui. Au fond, Originel ou pas, on est tous pareil » protesta Damon.

_ « Je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter… » haleta-t'elle.

_ « Aucune importance » enchaîna Stefan en fermant sa valise et la souleva prêt à partir. « Je me passerai de ta bénédiction ». Il s'arrêta devant eux et regarda son frère aîné. Celui-ci le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour une accolade.

_ « Fais attention à toi et je ne veux pas jouer les grands frères protecteurs ça serait trop ringard, mais un petit message ou un petit coup de fil de temps en temps à ton frère adoré serait sympa » sourit-il. Stefan sourit à son tour et s'éloigna de son frère.

_ « C'est promis ! Prends soin de toi ! » lui retourna-t'il.

Damon lui lança un air du genre « t'inquiètes je gère, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ».

Cela fit sourire Stefan et se tourna ensuite vers Elena. Elle avait détourné la tête, désapprouvant entièrement sa décision.

_ « A bientôt Damon ! Au revoir Elena » puis les dépassa et sortit de la pension.

_ « Stefan… » trembla Elena en se précipitant vers lui, avant d'être retenue par le bras de son compagnon. Elle le regarda vexée puis partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les deux Originels accompagnés de Stefan quittèrent la petite et sombre ville de Mystic Falls, direction la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Mais sera-t'elle plus calme que Mystic Falls ou pire encore ?

Après des heures de route, la joie apparut sur les visages des trois vampires lorsqu'ils franchirent la pancarte « Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans ».

Suite aux dispositions prises par Elijah, ils se rendirent directement à leur nouvelle demeure.

Arrivée sur place, légèrement à l'extérieur de la ville, la voiture longea une splendide allée d'arbres massifs menant tranquillement à leur maison. Elijah avait fait l'acquisition d'un magnifique et imposant manoir entouré de jardins et à proximité d'une forêt. Elijah avait opté pour une résidence proche de la forêt pour que son frère puisse se transformer librement et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et contemplèrent leur nouveau chez eux.

_ « Wouah ! Il est aussi grand que celui de Mystic Falls » constata Stefan.

_ « On voit toujours les choses en grand mon cher Stefan » sourit Rebekah. « T'inquiètes, tu vas t'y faire ». Elle lui saisit la main et ils partirent visiter l'intérieur avec Elijah.

Une fois la répartition des chambres et l'installation faite, ils se détendirent sur la terrasse à l'arrière du manoir.

Plus tard, Elijah reçut un message de leur frère, lui apprenant qu'ils venaient d'atterrir à l'aéroport.

_ « Ah Nicklaus et Caroline viennent d'atterrir. Je vais aller les chercher ».

_ « Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » demanda Stefan.

_ « Non merci, restez ici je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ».

Elijah partit donc à l'aéroport et attendit patiemment devant les portiques de sécurité. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut son frère à côté de la belle blonde. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Caroline lui fit des signes de la main pour le saluer, qu'Elijah s'amusa à lui rendre. Lorsqu'ils récupèrent leurs bagages, Caroline alla directement enlacer le vampire.

_ « Coucou Elijah ! Je suis contente de te voir ! ».

_ « Moi aussi Caroline, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Nicklaus ! » salua-t'il son frère ensuite.

_ « Elijah ! Rebekah n'est pas avec toi ? ».

_ « Non, elle a préféré vous attendre au manoir. Elle n'avait pas entièrement terminé de s'installer. On y va, elle vous attend impatiemment » ajouta-t'il cachant délibérément la présence de Stefan en guise de surprise.

Ils reprirent la route. Klaus expliqua à Caroline en quelques lignes, l'histoire des lieux qui défilaient devant eux.

Une fois arrivée, Elijah et Klaus s'occupèrent des bagages tandis que Caroline admirait la beauté du manoir. Puis elle décida de rejoindre l'Originelle.

En arpentant la demeure, Caroline entendit la voix de Rebekah qui devait se trouver à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la terrasse, elle se figea en apercevant la silhouette de son frère.

Rebekah tourna la tête et sourit à Caroline.

_ « Caroline ! ». Stefan se tourna et l'aperçut à son tour. Il se leva et lui sourit à son tour. A vitesse vampirique, elle se précipita dans les bras de Stefan, qui la serra fort contre lui.

_ «Stef ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir » le gronda-t'elle.

_ « On voulait te faire la surprise » lui répondit-il.

_ « Et c'est réussi ! » sourit-elle.

_ « Rebekah et Elijah m'ont gentiment invité à séjourner ici et j'ai finalement accepté » lui expliqua-t'il.

_ « Très bonne idée ! » approuva Caroline en enlaçant Rebekah.

_ « Alors comment s'est déroulé votre voyage ? Attends que j'attrape Klaus ! Monsieur n'a pas daigné donner de vos nouvelles ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis votre départ ! » râla Rebekah.

_ « Et voilà … à peine j'arrive qu'elle veut déjà s'en prendre à moi … » railla Klaus en arrivant avec Elijah, puis fit une accolade à Stefan.

_ « Tu le mérites ! Heureusement que Stefan était là pour me tenir un peu au courant ».

_ « Ah ! Alors comme ça vous vous êtes vu souvent ? » lança-t'il narquoisement.

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir comme des tomates sous le regard amusé des autres vampires. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel néanmoins amusé devant la phrase de son hybride. La réaction de sa douce fit encore plus sourire Klaus. Et connaissant sa générosité, Klaus devina clairement la suite.

Pour les sauver de cette situation embarrassante, Caroline prit la parole.

_ « Et bien pour répondre à ta question, ça c'est super bien passé ! J'ai beaucoup adoré Madrid, c'est une ville tellement dynamique. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir. Mais de tout le voyage, Paris restera ma ville préférée ».

_ « Ah Paris ! C'est quelque chose ! Tu l'as emmené en haut de la Tour Eiffel ? » demanda Rebekah à son frère.

_ « Evidemment ! Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié Bekah » répondit-il.

_ « Ah ça c'est sûr, il nous a loué un appartement avec une vue incroyable sur toute la ville et bien sûr sur la Tour Eiffel ! ».

_ « Wouah ça fait rêver » déclara en souriant Stefan.

_ « Tu n'as pas idée ! » s'extasia Caroline. « D'ailleurs, on vous a ramené des petits cadeaux, je reviens ». Elle partit en un coup de vent et revint en une seconde, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas dû Caroline » fit Elijah.

_ « Ça me fait plaisir » le rassura-t'elle. « Alors celui-là, il me semble que c'est pour toi » dit-elle à l'intention d'Elijah, en lui tendant un petit paquet. Elijah l'ouvrit et découvrit un des livres de sa défunte amie Jane Austen « Mansfield Park ». « Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée vu ton intérêt pour ses romans et Klaus m'avait dit que tu ne l'avais pas celui-là ».

_ « Non en effet, je ne l'avais pas, je … merci Caroline. Ça me touche beaucoup ! » sourit-il à la jeune femme.

Caroline souffla intérieurement, soulagée. Elle passa à la suivante : Rebekah.

L'Originelle ouvrit à son tour la boîte et découvrit quant à elle, une magnifique robe blanche bohème.

_ « Wouah ! Merci Caroline, elle est superbe ! » la remercia-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

_ « Je trouve aussi. J'ai pris la même en rouge pour éviter qu'on fasse trop jumelle » s'amusa-t'elle. « J'espère que j'ai pris la bonne taille, vu qu'on fait environ la même taille… ».

_ « T'inquiètes, je suis sûre qu'elle me va comme un gant. Merci Caroline » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Et pour finir, Caroline se tourna vers son frère.

_ « Ton petit sourire commence à m'inquiéter » plaisanta-t'il.

_ « Allez ouvre-le ! ».

Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle est sérieuse ? Comment avait-elle fait pour le trouver ?! Dans les mains de Stefan se tenait un appareil photo Canon AE-1 datant de 1976. L'une des passions de Stefan était la photographie et son ancien appareil à l'identique de celui-ci, s'était malencontreusement cassé au grand désespoir du vampire. Et malheureusement pour lui, cet appareil se trouvait en France et surtout très rare.

_ « Comment tu as fait ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « En fouillant dans les vieilles boutiques d'un des quartiers de Paris, on est tombé sur un brocanteur spécialisé dans les appareils photo. Quand j'ai vu cet appareil identique à celui que tu avais, je ne pouvais pas repartir sans. Alors grâce à Klaus, on a réussi à l'avoir à un prix plus raisonnable ».

_ « Caroline tu es la meilleure ! » s'exclama-t'il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Merci à tous les deux, vous êtes géniaux ! ».

Les autres se mirent à rire, on aurait dit un petit garçon devant un jouet de Noel.

_ « Ça fait plaisir ! Moi par contre, je n'ai pas eu de cadeau … » dit l'hybride faisant mine d'être triste.

_ « Tu m'as moi ça devrait suffire » railla Caroline.

_ « Tant pis je ferai avec … ». Caroline le frappa dans les côtes.

_ « Si tu veux ce soir je peux te faire un cadeau très personnalisé » chuchota-t'elle à son oreille. Les yeux de Klaus s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

_ « Oh s'il vous plaît… C'est écœurant » se plaint Rebekah.

_ « Sinon, quand devenons-nous rendre visite à Marcel ? » demanda Klaus.

_ « Quand vous serez prêt nous pourrons y aller, il nous attend » lui répondit Elijah. « Vas-tu annoncer Caroline comme étant ta compagne ? ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! » l'interrogea-t'elle interloquée.

_ «Ne prends pas mes paroles en mal Caroline, loin de là, mais pour Marcel tu pourrais être une cible facile ».

_ « Il a raison ! Comme je te l'ai dit sweetheart, nous étions souvent en conflit et s'il cherchait à nous nuire ou devrai-je préciser à me nuire, tu serais la cible idéale. En te présentant, toi comme Stefan en amis de famille, vous serez plus en sécurité » lui expliqua Klaus.

_ « Je comprends que vous vouliez nous protéger et vous méfier de Marcel, mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution … Je ne veux pas nous cacher Nik … Quand j'ai accepté d'être à tes côtés, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais et que je serai naturellement la proie de bon nombre de tes ennemis… Mais je m'en moque, je l'ai accepté pour être avec toi. J'ai confiance en toi et tu le sens autant que moi Nik, ce lien entre nous nous rend plus forts, nous protège l'un et l'autre. Aie confiance en lui, je ne crains rien » appuya Caroline, son regard perdu dans celui de Klaus.

Klaus ferma les yeux, considérant les arguments de la jeune femme. Il voulait évidemment clamer haut et fort la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme telle que Caroline avec lui, mais annoncer cette vérité la mettait forcément en danger … Lui non plus ne voulait se cacher. Il est vrai que leur lien d'Alpha était puissant. Durant leur séjour en Angleterre, juste après la première transformation de Klaus devant Caroline, ils avaient découvert quelques tours de magie qu'ils pouvaient réaliser grâce à leur lien. Ils avaient essayé que peu de tours mais ils avaient appris que lorsque Klaus était en loup, ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée. Mais cela ne fonctionnait seulement lorsque Klaus était sous sa forme de loup. Outre, ils pouvaient également ressentir les émotions que l'un et l'autre éprouvaient. L'avantage, c'est que Klaus saurait automatique lorsque Caroline aurait peur ou serait en danger.

Elle avait raison, ce lien les rendait plus forts. C'est ce qui fit pencher sa balance du côté de Caroline mais également par respect pour elle et témoignage de son amour et de sa confiance. Il refusa de se dissimuler.

_ « J'ai confiance en toi, en nous. Nous ne nous cacherons pas, mais il faudra se montrer vigilant d'accord ? ».

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa.

_ « Bien ! Si tout est réglé, nous devrions y aller » intervient Stefan.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir pour rendre visite au Roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

Du haut de son balcon, Marcel observait tranquillement son royaume. Lui qui jadis, était un esclave insignifiant se trouvait maintenant à la tête d'un fief. Cet empire qu'il avait bâti. Il était de ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir, il avait réussi à mettre à terre vampires, sorcières et loups-garous de la Nouvelle-Orléans. A lui seul, il dirigeait d'une main de fer les trois branches du monde surnaturel.

Il avait chassé les loups-garous de la ville pour les envoyer dans le bayou. Tout cela, dans le but d'éviter qu'ils essayent de lui dérober le pouvoir mais par-dessus tout pour éviter que lui ou ses sujets vampires se fassent malencontreusement mordre par l'un de ces chiens.

Du côté des sorcières, Marcel avait mis en place une règle autoritaire qui stipulait que toutes sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans ne pouvaient à ce jour utiliser leurs magies. Marcel avait trouvé le moyen de connaître l'emplacement exact lorsque l'une d'entre elles faisait l'usage de sa magie. Et celle qui se trouvait à pratiquer, se voyait directement exécuter devant une assemblée de vampire.

Certains loups-garous et certaines sorcières avaient tenté à de multiples reprises de l'affaiblir et renverser son système mais grâce à ses vampires, la menace avait été vite résolu.

Les vampires régnaient en maîtres sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tous les vampires avaient voué allégeance et fidélité à Marcel, qui en retour leur offrait des bagues du jour. Pour Marcel, ils étaient devenus tous une grande famille.

Il avait placé plusieurs espions un peu partout dans la ville en cas de rébellion des sorcières et des loups. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'un des espions d'Elijah et avait fait parvenir à celui-ci une invitation.

Il avait songé pendant un moment à refuser de les revoir, vu ses nombreux désaccords avec son ami et mentor Klaus. En invitant la famille Originelle, il prenait le risque de mettre en danger son statut de souverain sachant pertinemment que Klaus convoiterait son trône … Mais dans un sens, les Originels lui manquaient, ceux qui l'avaient recueilli, élevé comme un membre de leur famille. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus et surtout de savoir si Klaus était parvenu à vaincre sa malédiction. Et puis qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il renouer des liens plus qu'amicaux avec la délicieuse Rebekah ? Même si pour le coup, il savait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée …

Angoissé à l'idée de l'arrivée des Originels, d'une partie de son passé ? Oui, il l'était ! Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Marcel sentit la présence d'un de ses gardes dans son dos et sourit en trouvant un de ses fidèles amis : Diego.

_ « Salut Diego ! Un problème ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « Salut Marcel ! En effet, une sorcière a été capturé pour utilisation de magie. Nous t'attendons tous dans la cour » l'informa-t'il avant de s'éclipser.

Marcel souffla d'exaspération… Mais quand ces maudites sorcières allaient donc lui foutre la paix et comprendre qu'il était le chef. Il suivit de peu son second. Il sortit dans la cour adjacente de sa demeure. Il fut loin de là étonné de se trouver en face de Jane-Anne Deveraux. L'une des sorcières qui avaient eu l'audace de critiquer et remettre en cause sa politique. Une jeune femme très jolie avec des cheveux bruns et un tempérament de feu… « Quel gâchis… » pensa Marcel.

La sorcière se retrouva à genoux et entourée de pas loin d'une centaine de vampires riants et s'amusant de son funeste sort.

_ « Jane-Anne Deveraux ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir » la salua-t'il de manière théâtrale faisant le show devant ses compagnons. « J'ai eu vent de ton mauvais comportement, vilaine fille ». Il saisit une fine branche que lui tendait Diego.

_ « Je n'ai rien fait » mentit-elle.

_ « Oh ce n'est pas beau de mentir … Tu es accusée pour violation de la loi plus, tentative de menace envers notre communauté et utilisation de magie ! Je me suis peut-être montré trop clément avec vous les sorcières ces derniers temps… Une petite mise au point et un rappel des règles seront plus que nécessaires. As-tu une dernière volonté sorcière ? ».

Jane-Anne se releva difficilement à cause de ses mains ligotées mais une fois debout, elle lui fit face avec détermination et courage.

_ « Mon pauvre Marcel, tu n'as toujours rien compris. Tu auras beau nous rappeler à l'ordre et faire des exécutions, nous ne te serons jamais fidèles ! D'autres sorcières suivront mon exemple et bientôt le jour de ta défaite sonnera et enfin toutes les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans savoureront leurs libertés. Savoure à ton tour ta puissance, tant que tu en as encore le temps ».

En à peine quelques secondes, Marcel trancha le cou de Jane-Anne avec la branche. Elle posa instinctivement ses mains sur la blessure, qui dégoulinait de sang. Elle tenta vainement de respirer mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Sa vue devint de plus en plus floue, pour finir par devenir complètement noir. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, son corps envahit par les ténèbres qui lui retirèrent sa dernière once de vie.

Tous les vampires crièrent de joie, fêtant cette exécution et acclamèrent Marcel qui les salua en ouvrant grands les bras.

Cependant, il se figea lorsque son regard rencontra cette personne qu'il attendait tant. A l'orée de la cour, Klaus et sa famille venaient juste d'arriver et avaient assisté au meurtre.

Marcel invita les autres vampires à aller fêter ça ailleurs, afin qu'il puisse accueillir ses invités tranquillement.

De son côté, Klaus était assez surpris de cette scène… Il avait gardé en lui l'image d'un Marcel contre le mal et les meurtres. Qu'avait dont fait cette fille pour mériter ce sort. Il sentit son cœur se serrait et se retourna vers Caroline. Il sentait ses émotions à travers leur lien : l'incompréhension, le dégoût, l'amertume et la colère… Même si elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, elle bouillonnait de rage contre Marcel. Klaus sentit également de la culpabilité. Il devina aisément qu'elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu intervenir et la sauver…

Le regard de Caroline était planté sur le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. Klaus lui prit la main avec douceur, et lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant et l'aiderait à se détendre. Caroline le remercia d'un sourire qui était déformé par la colère et la peine.

_ « La famille Mikaelson ! Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir tous ! » les salua Marcel d'un grand sourire.

_ « Plaisir partagé Marcel, merci de ton invitation » répondit Elijah.

_ « Après tout ce temps, j'étais plutôt curieux de savoir ce que vous étiez devenus ».

Caroline et Stefan purent enfin rencontrer le fameux Marcel. Un homme plutôt grand, la peau mate et un sourire qui semblait faux pour les deux vampires. Quelque chose en lui ne leur plaisait pas.

_ « Quel accueil Marcel ! » ironisa Klaus en lui serrant la main.

_ « Ouai désolé, mais tu sais ce que c'est le maintien des règles, les responsabilités » sourit-il.

Le regard de Marcel dévia sur Rebekah.

_ « Rebekah ! Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es de plus en plus magnifique au fil des siècles » la complimenta-t'il en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser.

Cependant, Rebekah retira vivement sa main comme si son contact la brûlait.

_ « Oh Marcel… Te voir essayer de devenir quelqu'un alors que tu échoues lamentablement à chaque fois… Tu me ferais presque de la peine » répliqua-t'elle.

Le sourire du vampire s'effaça, avalant difficilement cette pique de l'Originelle.

_ « Toujours aussi fougueuse ! Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t'il au jeune homme à côté de Rebekah.

_ « Stefan Salvatore, un de leurs amis » se présenta-t'il.

_ « Enchanté Marcel Gerard ». Son regard fut attiré par la magnifique blonde se tenant aux côtés de Klaus. « Et qui est cette beauté ? ».

Caroline nota la pointe de jalousie qui apparut chez Klaus face à son compliment.

_ « Caroline Forbes » se présenta-t'elle à son tour un peu sèchement.

_ « Toi aussi une amie de la famille ma jolie ? » fit-il soudainement intéressé.

_ « Non ma compagne, alors bat les pattes Marcel ! » le prévient Klaus d'un ton sans appel.

Le sourire de Marcel disparut une nouvelle fois et descendit son regard. Il vit les mains entrelacées de Klaus et Caroline… Marcel avait du mal à y croire…

_ « Toi ? Klaus Mikaelson en couple tu plaisantes ?! Toi qui considérais l'amour comme une faiblesse. Tu m'en vois très étonné ! ».

_ « Que veux-tu, les gens changent et je ne fais pas exception » répondit-il simplement.

_ « Enfin je dois dire que tu as plutôt très bon goût » lança Marcel en détaillant Caroline.

_ « Merci du compliment mais la prochaine fois évite de dévier ton regard sinon je t'arrache les yeux » répliqua Caroline.

_ « En plus hargneuse, j'aime ça ! » s'exclama-t'il. Klaus lui jeta un regard glacial qui refroidit instantanément le vampire. « Vous prendrez peut-être un rafraîchissement, suivez-moi. Diego, rends le corps de Jane-Anne à sa famille ».

Le vampire obéit et transporta le corps sur son épaule.

Marcel les conduit jusqu'à son séjour et leur offrit à boire. Marcel s'assit sur son fauteuil tandis que ses invités s'installèrent sur les divans. D'un côté Elijah, Rebekah et Stefan et de l'autre Caroline et Klaus.

N'appréciant pas les vas et vient du regard de Marcel sur Rebekah et Caroline, d'autant plus sur sa belle. Klaus posa sa main sur la cuisse de Caroline de manière possessive, montrant ainsi au vampire qu'elle était sienne. Pour affirmer cette vérité, Caroline noua sa main avec celle de Klaus avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Elle sourit intérieurement de la réaction possessive de son hybride, loin de là de lui déplaire. Elle avait échangé des regards discrets avec Rebekah, qui lui montra clairement qu'elle en avait ras-le-bol du jeu de regard du vampire. Caroline avait dû se retenir de rire devant l'air exaspéré de l'Originelle.

_ « Alors que sont devenus mes Originels préférés depuis votre départ de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? ».

_ « Nous avons longtemps erré pour échapper à Mikael, mais il y a quelque temps nous avons résidé à Mystic Falls » répondit Elijah. « Nicklaus a pu briser sa malédiction ».

_ « Est-ce vrai ? Toi qui attendais ce jour avec impatience ! Tu dois être heureux ».

_ « Je le suis. Je suis entièrement moi-même maintenant » sourit Klaus à Marcel.

_ « Tu continus à demeurer l'être le plus puissant au monde, félicitation ! ».

_ « Cesse de me caresser dans le sens du poil Marcel, tu oublies que je mords et même davantage maintenant » railla l'hybride faisant légèrement diminuer le sourire de Marcel.

_ « C'est à Mystic Falls que vous les avez connu ? » questionna-t'il Stefan et Caroline.

_ « Pour ma part, j'ai connu Rebekah et Klaus dans les années 20, puis nos chemins se sont recroisés à Mystic Falls ».

_ « J'ai connu les Originels à leur arrivée à Mystic Falls. Ma meilleure amie est le double qui a servi à rompre la malédiction de Klaus ».

_ « Donc vous étiez ennemis avant ? ».

_ « C'est exact » lui répondit Klaus.

_ « Toujours le chic pour te faire des amis » se moqua-t'il de l'hybride.

_ « Nous avons connu plusieurs confrontations entre nous, mais nous avons réussi à établir une paix. Ce qui nous a permis de devenir amis » renchérit Rebekah en souriant à Stefan et Caroline.

_ « Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Et Mikael dans tout ça ? Vous avez réussi à le distancer ? Je préférai éviter qu'il détruise une nouvelle fois ma ville » lança Marcel.

_ « Mikael est mort durant notre escale à Mystic Falls. Je lui ai planté un pieu en chêne blanc dans le cœur ! Son corps a définitivement rejoint les enfers à l'heure qu'il est » répondit fièrement Klaus. « Et tu veux plutôt parler de notre ville, n'oublie pas qui en est l'origine ».

_ « Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. Bien sûr, comment oublier les fondateurs de cette magnifique ville… Mais après votre départ et suite au carnage produit par Mikael, quelqu'un devait bien reprendre les rênes ».

_ « Oui j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le Roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans » dit Klaus amèrement.

_ « En effet, après plusieurs années de dur labeur et d'énergie, j'ai redonné vie à cette ville. En remerciement, les habitants m'ont loué fidélité. J'ai pu de cette façon contrôler les vampires, les sorcières ainsi que les loups-garous ».

_ « Les sorcières et les loups-garous ?! » s'exclamèrent tous.

_ « En effet, je fais parti de ceux qui ont réussi cet exploit » se vanta-t'il.

_ « Comment tu t'y es pris ? » l'interrogea Klaus septique.

_ « Dès le début que j'ai été au pouvoir, j'ai directement chassé les loups-garous dans le bayou où est véritablement leur place. En ce qui concerne les sorcières, j'ai réussi à me procurer par un vampire, un très vieux médaillon qui me permets de savoir avec précision le moment et le lieu lorsqu'une sorcière pratique la magie ».

_ « Et pourquoi les contrôles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? » fit Stefan, choqué par la méthode du vampire.

_ « Mais tout Stefan. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on ne peut se fier à aucune de ces sorcières. Leurs seuls rêves sont de voir notre espèce éteinte. Si je les contrôle, on peut ainsi préserver notre espèce. Au sujet des loups, la réponse est toute simple. En les bannissant, nous évitons tous risque de morsures. Mon peuple vit en sécurité loin de ces bêtes, sans vouloir t'offenser Klaus. Que penses-tu de ma politique ? Toi qui es un maître du contrôle ? » demanda-t'il à Klaus.

_ « Je trouve ton concept intéressant mais c'est une chose que je ne ferai jamais. J'ai toujours eu des désaccords certes que ce soit avec les sorcières, les vampires ou les loups mais jamais je n'ai eu l'idée de les contrôler. Les sorcières sur mes territoires pouvaient pratiquer librement leurs magies tant que cela ne nuisaient jamais à ma famille ».

Marcel fut déçu que son ami ne partage pas le même point de vue que lui… Marcel remarqua le regard contrarié et choqué de la belle blonde aux côtés de l'hybride.

_ « Tu ne partages pas non plus ma vision des choses Caroline ? ».

_ « Non bien au contraire ! » fit-elle sèchement. Klaus sourit, Marcel allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ « Pourquoi cela ? ».

_ « Si tu veux vraiment mon opinion, je pense que personne ne devrait agir comme tu le fais. Personne de devrait pouvoir contrôler une espèce juste parce que cette personne en a décidé ainsi. Les vampires ne sont pas supérieurs aux autres espèces. Tu n'as aucun droit de réduire ces communautés à un état de vie misérable et contre leurs natures ».

_ « Tu oublies que je fais ça pour protéger mon royaume » rétorqua-t'il.

_ « Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Il existe des endroits où toutes les espèces du monde surnaturel cohabitent ensemble » rajouta Rebekah son grain de sel.

_ « A Mystic Falls, nous vivions ensemble, Originels, vampires et sorcières. Et malgré un début fructueux, nous sommes parvenus à cohabiter » enchaîna Stefan.

_ « En faite, tu parles de protéger ton peuple mais la seule raison qui t'a poussé d'imposer ta loi, est seulement dans le but de montrer autour de toi que tu as du pouvoir … Que tu n'es pas un être vulnérable, tu cherches le respect, à être quelqu'un d'honorable… Mais je vais te dire une chose, tu en es loin. Pour moi, une personne honorable est une personne qui dans ce genre de situation arrête de faire couler le sang et uni les personnes. Toi, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est te cacher derrière ta petite armée de vampires » ajouta Caroline.

_ « Chacun son point de vue ! » répondit-il froidement. « Tu es un jeune vampire, tu ne connais pas encore comment fonctionne le monde ! ».

_ « Peut-être, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne deviendrai pas comme toi Marcel, qui tue de pauvres innocents ! ».

_ « Cette fille de tout à l'heure était une sorcière ? » le questionna Klaus, très amusé de la scène et fier du répondant de sa Caroline.

_ « Oui ! » fit-il simplement ne lâchant pas Caroline des yeux, qui elle fut encore plus écœurée par sa réponse.

_ « Quelle faute a-t'elle commise ? » lança Elijah.

_ « Utilisation de magie. Certainement dans le but de me nuire ».

_ « On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Tu as souvent cet effet sur les gens » le piqua sournoisement Rebekah.

Marcel ravala sa fierté et sourit faussement à l'Originelle.

_ « Bien nous t'avons assez importuné pour aujourd'hui, nous devrions rentrer » fit Elijah approuvé par les deux autres garçons, avant que cela ne dégénère entre Marcel et les deux blondes.

_ « Très bien. Oh avant que vous partiez, je souhaiterai vous convier au bal que j'organise dans quatre jours. Cela laissera largement le temps à ses demoiselles de trouver une tenue appropriée pour cet événement ».

_ « Pourquoi pas, avec plaisir » lui répondit Klaus.

_ « Parfait ! Messieurs, Caroline » les salua-t'il en faisant un baisemain à la blonde. Ils sortirent, Marcel en profita pour barrer le chemin à Rebekah. « J'espère pouvoir partager plusieurs danses avec toi » susurra-t'il.

_ « Alors espère fort parce que de mon côté ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! » claqua-t'elle.

_ « Tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ?... ».

_ « Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te pardonner aussi facilement, tu rêves mon pauvre Marcel… Tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi ! Alors soit tu t'enlèves de mon chemin, soit je t'y force ! ».

Avec un sourire arrogant, Marcel s'écarta du passage, les mains levés. Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel et quitta vivement les lieux.

* * *

De retour au manoir, chacun vagua à ses occupations. Caroline monta dans sa chambre et entreprit de défaire sa valise. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Marcel et sa stupide loi. Elle n'entendit pas Klaus arriver, qui entra dans leur chambre.

_ « Tu penses à Marcel n'est ce pas ? ».

_ « Oui, je crois que jamais je ne pourrai ne serait-ce que l'apprécier. Il est tellement énervant et borné ! ».

_ « Je sais… Je m'en doutais que tu ne l'apprécierais pas dès qu'on est arrivé. J'ai senti toute ta haine envers lui » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Non mais pour qu'il se prend lui ?! Il n'a aucun droit de soumettre des sorcières et des loups-garous ! Monsieur joue les chefs alors qu'il ne serait rien sans ses vampires… Comment peut-il voler la liberté de ces personnes… C'est ignoble ! Tu en penses quoi ? ».

_ « Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été impressionné. Il est vrai que peu de personnes ont réussi ce qu'il a fait. Mais je partage ton opinion, même si je ne le montre guère, je respecte les sorcières… Les loups peut-être moins vu ma création d'hybrides mais j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des meutes qui imposer le respect. Marcel va trop loin c'est sûr » finit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ « Comptes-tu t'emparer de son pouvoir ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore… C'est une idée assez tentante je l'avoue ».

_ « Si jamais c'est le cas, je te soutiendrai à 100% » railla-t'elle.

_ « Ah ça je n'en doute pas mon cœur » dit-il en souriant. Il était sûr qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à faire tomber Marcel de son trône et ainsi libérer les êtres surnaturels sous son emprise. « Je sais que tu le détestes, alors si tu le souhaites nous pouvons décliner son invitation à sa soirée ».

_ « C'est tentant mais non. Je supporterai sa présence, et puis je ne suis pas contre l'idée de me retrouver dans tes bras et danser, pendant des heures » dit-elle en souriant.

_ « Hum, j'aime l'idée de te faire valser et te tenir contre moi pendant des heures » murmura-t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de rester calme longtemps si Marcel continue de te regarder de la sorte ! » grogna-t'il en remontant le long de sa nuque, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres.

_ « Alors si les mots ne suffisent pas, fais lui comprendre par des gestes ».

_ « Je sens que cette idée va me plaire ! Mais avant il me faudrait un peu de pratique tu ne crois pas ? » fit-il malicieusement. Une de ses mains descendit d'une lenteur exagérée sa colonne vertébrale et atteint le creux de ses reins. Caroline lâcha un soupir d'aise et Klaus en profita pour capturer ses lèvres tentatrices. Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur.

_ « Klaus ! Caroline ! Vous vous ferez des mamours plus tard ! A table ! » entendirent-ils Rebekah crier de l'étage en dessous. Caroline interrompit le baiser en faisant grogner l'hybride.

_ « On devrait y aller sinon on aura droit à la crise… » fit-elle à contre cœur.

_ « Elle peut bien attendre ! » répliqua-t'il en plaquant Caroline contre lui et l'embrassant avec passion.

Caroline était limite en train de lui céder mais reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna de lui.

_ « Plus vite on les rejoindra, plus vite on pourra reprendre où on en était » fit-elle en le gratifiant d'un baiser. Klaus souffla mécontent et descendit sous le regard amusé de la vampire.

Au grand bonheur de Rebekah, ils firent enfin acte de présence. Ils partagèrent ensemble le dîner, la conversation principalement tournée sur Marcel. Une fois le repas et la vaisselle fait, Klaus attrapa par surprise Caroline et partit à vitesse vampirique dans leur chambre. Ils firent l'amour avec tendresse pendant plusieurs heures. Et pour la première fois, juste avant d'atteindre l'extase et avec son consentement, Klaus la mordit au cou. Cette morsure décupla leurs plaisirs et les firent atteindre le septième ciel. Étrangement, Caroline ne ressentit aucune douleur vis-à-vis de cette morsure. Klaus l'invita à boire de son sang, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne souffre des effets secondaires de sa morsure. Elle le mordit à l'épaule, appréciant ce goût délicat et sucré qui coulait le long de sa gorge.

Klaus la contempla, éblouit par sa beauté. Elle avait longtemps rejeté son côté vampirique et ce à cause de certains individus. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer sous cette apparence. Mais là comme telle, Klaus la trouvait juste splendide, ses veines noires mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Une vraie beauté ténébreuse !

Klaus et Caroline étaient devenus plus proches. Le partage de sang était une chose très intime chez les vampires. Ceux qui le pratiquaient étaient automatiquement liés. A la manière vampire, c'était une façon de dire à l'être aimé, son amour et sa fidélité.

Après que Klaus ait en quelque sorte marqué Caroline avec son côté loup, d'où la présence de leur lien, ils venaient de le concrétiser d'une manière différente. Ce retrouvant encore plus proche que jamais.

* * *

Après leurs ébats, la fatigue les gagna rapidement. Cependant, Klaus fut assaillit durant son sommeil par des images de son passé. Il revit des scènes de son enfance, plus particulièrement celles où Mikael était présent. Il vit Mikael le battre à plusieurs reprises devant les regards horrifiés de ses frères et sœur, et également la mort tragique d'Henrick.

Ces images ne durèrent que quelques secondes dans son esprit, mais cela sembla durer des heures pour lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffla saccadé. Il réveilla par la même occasion Caroline qui immergea difficilement de son sommeil.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » l'interrogea-t'elle en voyant sa mine exténuée.

_ « Rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendors-toi love » la rassura-t'il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se lever.

Elle le regarda se vêtir d'un pantalon et sortir sur le balcon de leur chambre. Malgré que Klaus lui en bloque partiellement l'accès, Caroline put sentir à travers le lien, sa souffrance, sa colère et sa culpabilité.

Elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle le vit de dos, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle s'approcha délicatement et l'entoura de ses bras, se blottissant contre son dos. Instinctivement, Klaus noua leurs doigts, appréciant sa présence rassurante et apaisante.

_ « Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ton cauchemar. Je sais que tu préfères ne pas te dévoiler mais si à un moment, n'importe quand tu en ressens le besoin, je suis là. Je t'écouterai » lui confia-t'elle.

Klaus resta silencieux, méditant sur ses paroles. Il est vrai qu'il pourrait se confier à Caroline, lui parler de ses cauchemars, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider ? Après tout, elle était son alpha, sa moitié. De plus, il savait qu'elle l'écouterait sans le juger. Mais il avait tellement pris cette habitude, de garder ses sentiments derrière cette carapace qu'il avait forgé au fil des siècles. Jamais il ne s'était réellement dévoilé à quelqu'un, de peur de montrer sa faiblesse. Mais il pouvait avoir confiance en Caroline. Il devait essayer même si cela allait être difficile pour lui.

_ « Je me suis remémoré des périodes de ma vie humaine… loin d'être agréable… Henrick et Mikael » fit-il simplement.

Caroline ferma les yeux, comprenant et compatissant à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de son petit frère.

_ « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Nik, tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver » dit-elle avec douceur.

_ « C'est moi qui aurai dû être à sa place… ».

_ « Ne dis pas ça… On ne peut pas changer le passé… Tout ce que tu peux faire est d'entretenir sa mémoire et faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de toi. Je suis sûre qu'il reste toujours avec toi, même s'il est de l'Autre Côté ».

_ « Je me sentirai toujours coupable tu sais, rien ne pourra le changer ».

_ « Nous avons l'éternité pour essayer… » dit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

En regardant plus précisément son dos, elle fut choquée de découvrir peut-être une dizaine de marque sur le dos de l'hybride. Cela avait l'air d'être des cicatrices, légèrement visibles mais bien présentes. Cela devait dater de l'époque où Klaus était encore humain. Puis tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long des joues de Caroline lorsqu'elle en devina la raison. Elle passa délicatement sa main droite sur une de ses cicatrices et sentit Klaus tressaillir. Il souffla et dit d'une voix froide.

_ « Mikael a fait en sorte que son œuvre soit visible ! En plus de la mort de mon frère, voici le prix que j'ai payé pour sa mort… ».

Il était habitué à recevoir les coups de Mikael, mais cette fois-là l'avait presque achevé. Mikael n'y avait pas été de mains mortes et sans l'intervention de ses frères et sœur, il l'aurait laissé pour mort.

Caroline souffrait pour Klaus, elle aurait tant voulu avoir le pouvoir de lui effacer ses douloureux souvenirs… Elle haïssait Mikael plus que tout dans ce monde. Elle voudrait tant pouvoir le tuer de ses mains. Klaus avait eu sa vengeance en le tuant, mais comme il venait de le dire, Mikael avait laissé pour l'éternité la trace de son passage…

C'est avec une douceur infinie, qu'elle embrassa chaque marque sur sa peau, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre. Il sentit néanmoins un liquide qui tombait sur son dos. Il se retourna et la vit pleurer.

_ « Ne pleure pas love, s'il te plaît… » fit-il en l'enlaçant.

_ « Je n'y arrive pas… Je hais Mikael et si tu ne l'avais pas tué je le ferai ! Ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il t'a tant fait souffrir… Et surtout de savoir que son image te hantera toujours sans que je puisse t'aider… » renifla-t'elle.

_ « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ta présence m'aide beaucoup, elle me rassure. Quand tu es avec moi, je ne pense plus à lui, il est chassé loin de mon esprit. On ne peut pas changer le passé ni toi ni moi mais, comme tu le dis, à deux nous sommes plus forts. Ce ne sont que des petits moments sombres dans notre océan d'immortalité. Ils ne seront jamais plus forts que nous ! » dit-il en essuyant son visage de larmes.

_ « Tu as raison, nous vaincrons nos démons un jour » approuva-t'elle.

Il scella amoureusement leurs lèvres. Ils allaient connaître de sombres périodes durant leurs immortalités mais rien ne pourra réellement les atteindre s'ils restaient ensemble. Ils retournèrent se coucher et réussirent à s'endormir sans ombre néfaste, blottit dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

* * *

Klaus s'éveilla peu à peu et tendit le bras pour trouver sa douce. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver.

_ « Caroline ? ».

_ « Coucou ! Désolé si je t'ai réveillé… » s'excusa-t'elle en sortant de la salle de bain tout habillé.

_ « Ce qui m'a réveillé est plutôt de ne pas trouver à mes côtés, la ravissante créature qui partage ma vie ».

Caroline rougit et s'assit à côté de lui. Klaus l'embrassa et d'un geste rapide, il la fit basculer sous lui.

_ « Tu es insatiable ! » rit-elle alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers.

_ « Est-ce de ma faute si tu es une véritable tentation sweetheart ? » fit-il avec son sourire en coin avant de replonger sur ses douces lèvres. « Que fais-tu ? ».

_ « Je me préparai, avec Rebekah on a prévu de passer la journée à faire du shopping ! » se réjouit-elle.

_ « Oh… J'avais prévu de te faire découvrir la ville aujourd'hui… » fit-il désappointé.

_ « Mince… Je vais dire à Rebekah de décaler ».

_ « Non laisses, de toute façon elle refusera d'annuler votre journée. Nous pourrons y aller demain, ça te vas ? ».

_ « Super ! On va essayer de trouver des robes pour la soirée de Marcel… » souffla-t'elle faisant décrocher un rire à Klaus.

_ « J'adore ton enthousiasme sweetheart. En plus, tu n'auras pas l'excuse de la robe pour ne pas y aller. Connaissant Rebekah, elle a surement prévu de t'emmener dans les meilleures boutiques de la Nouvelle-Orléans ».

_ « Merde… Bon je vais faire comme si je cherchais une robe qui me mettra en valeur juste pour toi » dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser.

_ « Tu n'as besoin de rien pour être la plus resplendissante amour » susurra-t'il d'une voix charmeuse. Ils partagèrent un long baiser avant d'être séparés pour la journée. Caroline se releva du lit et prit son sac à main ainsi que quelques affaires de toilette.

_ « Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? ».

_ « Je vais proposer une sortie aux gars, peut-être aller boire un verre dans un des bars du quartier » répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

_ « Ok ! Amusez-vous bien et pas de bêtise ! ».

_ « Tu nous connais love, jamais » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Justement je le précise, surtout pour toi ». Klaus posa sa main sur son cœur mine d'être vexé.

Caroline secoua la tête en souriant et s'approcha de lui, lui volant un baiser.

_ « A ce soir ! ».

_ « A plus tard, et faites attention à vous deux ! ».

_ « Bien sûr ! ». Klaus lui vola plusieurs baisers avant de la laisser s'enfuir.

Une fois habillé, Klaus descendit et rejoignit son frère et Stefan dans la cuisine.

_ « Bonjour ! ».

_ « Bonjour » répondirent-ils. « Ta journée découverte de la ville tombe à l'eau à ce que je vois » fit Elijah.

_ « Malheureusement oui… Qui est partant pour une sortie dans un bar ? ».

_ « Je suis partant ! » dit Stefan.

_ « Dans le quartier français ? » l'interrogea Elijah.

_ « Evidemment mon frère ! » sourit-il.

_ « Alors c'est d'accord ! Vous êtes prêts ? ».

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent. Klaus but rapidement une poche de sang et les voici parti pour le quartier français.

Arrivés là-bas, ils admirèrent le défilé festif de musique et de danseurs dans la rue. Les trois vampires trouvèrent facilement un petit bar. Ils y entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement au bar. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds vint à leur rencontre.

_ « Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Un Martini pour moi » dit Stefan.

_ « Un Bloody Mary » enchaîna Klaus.

_ « Et un Lager ambrée mademoiselle » termina Elijah.

_ « Je vous en prie appelez-moi Camille ! » sourit-elle charmeuse, le regard braqué sur Klaus. Elle s'occupa de leurs commandes un peu plus loin.

_ « Si Caroline était là, je suis prêt à parier que Camille subirait ses foudres » lança Elijah.

_ « Il n'y a pas photo même… Je ne donnerai pas cher de la peau de Camille » renchérit Stefan.

_ «Tiens mais puisque nous sommes juste entre nous, on va pouvoir parler de toi et Rebekah » enchaîna Klaus sournoisement.

_ « Quoi moi et Rebekah ? » fit innocemment Stefan.

_ « Il semblerait que tu es des vues sur notre sœur » dit Elijah.

Stefan se sentit mal à l'aise, les deux Originels étaient maintenant tournés vers lui et le fixaient inlassablement. Il se sentit d'un coup tout petit face aux frères Originels.

Camille revint avec leurs consommations, dévorant toujours l'hybride des yeux. Stefan souffla intérieurement de cette distraction.

_ « Merci » fit Klaus en prenant son verre.

_ « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous, votre accent vous trahit ».

_ « Non en effet, nous sommes originaires d'Angleterre » l'informa Elijah.

_ « D'accord, je pourrai peut-être vous faire visiter la… » dit-elle avant d'être interrompu.

_ « Tu vas gentiment retourner à ton travail » l'hypnotisa Klaus.

Comme un automate, elle reprit son service, mais malheureusement pour l'hybride, elle continua de lui jeter des regards furtifs. Tous les regards se replongèrent sur le vampire.

_ « Nous attendons Stef et ne crois pas pouvoir nous berner » relança Klaus.

_ « Très bien … Oui j'ai des sentiments pour Rebekah. Je sais ce que vous vous en dites et non je ne joue pas avec elle ».

_ « Tu n'as plus de sentiments pour Miss Guilbert ? ».

_ « Non ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on est toujours blessé par les Petrova… Je ne veux plus souffrir et aimer une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! J'avais déjà des sentiments pour Rebekah dans les années 20, et si Mikael n'était pas arrivé, et si tu ne m'avais pas hypnotisé à vous oublier » en regardant Klaus. « Nous serions probablement ensemble. Votre sœur est une fille géniale et je la respecte trop pour la blesser… ».

_ « Heureux de l'entendre ! Nous en avons discuté avec Nicklaus et nous t'accordons notre bénédiction pour courtiser notre sœur. Tu es une personne attentionnée, fidèle et protectrice. Rebekah si là, est son souhait d'être avec toi, sera entre de bonnes mains. Mais il vaut mieux que tu saches qu'à la moindre souffrance que tu lui causeras, tu le payeras de ta vie ! Est-ce clair ?! ».

_ « Très clair ! ».

_ « Je serai très ennuyé si je devais te tuer mon pote » lui avoua sincèrement Klaus.

_ « Je ferai en sorte que tu n'es pas à le faire ». Klaus leva son verre et tous les trois trinquèrent.

_ « Entre nous, je préfère que Rebekah soit avec toi qu'avec Marcel » avoua Elijah.

_ « Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il ne fait que reluquer constamment Rebekah et Caroline, ce qui commence à me fatiguer » approuva l'hybride. « Bekah t'a dit pour elle et Marcel ? ».

_ « Oui, elle m'en a parlé avant de venir ici. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne lui fais pas confiance. Rebekah m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux en sa présence… ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Stef, ma sœur n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Elle n'est pas prête à lui pardonner je te le garantis » le rassura Klaus.

Peu de temps après, un vampire fit son entrée.

_ « Tiens les Originels, Stefan ! Que faites-vous là de si bon matin ? » dit Marcel.

_ « On est venu boire un verre » fit Klaus.

_ « Et les filles ? ».

_ « Parti pour une journée shopping » l'informa Stefan.

_ « Bien ! Connaissant Rebekah, elle va dévaliser toutes les boutiques de la ville. Ah Camille ! Ma belle, donne-moi un verre de Bourbon ».

La blonde lui servit rapidement son verre et s'éloigna sans un sourire pour lui.

_ « Décidément je n'ai pas de chance avec les femmes en ce moment » souffla-t'il.

_ « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » affirma Elijah.

_ « Caroline ne m'aime vraiment pas hein ? ».

_ « Non loin de là ! On peut dire qu'elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié ta loi sur les loups et les sorcières et attends-toi à ce que cela empire avec sa sortie shopping avec Rebekah… » railla Klaus.

_ « Je ne me fais pas bien de soucis, Rebekah n'a jamais vraiment su me résister. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à la faire retomber amoureuse de moi » sourit-il fièrement.

_ « Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible » lança sombrement Stefan.

_ « Et pourquoi cela ? ».

_ « Il semblerait mon cher Marcel que tu es de la concurrence ! » fit Elijah.

_ « Tiens dont ! Toi et Rebekah ? Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? ».

_ « Exact ! Et si j'étais toi j'oublierai vite cette idée de la séduire ».

_ « Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Rebekah ne t'appartient pas ! ».

_ « Je le sais, malheureusement c'est une chose que tu sembles oublier ! Et si tu continus, je ferai en sorte que tu t'en souviennes ! ».

_ « Je suis plus âgé que toi, je ne risque rien… » se vanta-t'il.

_ « Je ne parlerai pas si vite si j'étais à ta place. Connais-tu le boucher qui rodait à Chicago ? Eh bien le voici, Stefan Salvatore dit le boucher de Chicago. Plus sanguinaire et psychopathe je ne connais pas. Tu es loin de lui arriver à la cheville Marcel » se moqua Klaus.

_ « Alors c'est toi le boucher ?! Belle réputation, je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas ça qui te feras gagner le cœur de Rebekah ! ».

_ « Qui te dis que ce n'est pas déjà fait » sourit sadiquement Stefan. « De toute façon, je ferai en sorte que Rebekah n'ait plus à souffrir par ta faute ! Elle mérite bien mieux ! ».

_ « Alors nous allons voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur ! Et je tiens à te dire … ».

_ « Marcel ! Désolé de te déranger mais nous avons un problème. Deux loups ont profité du défilé pour s'introduire dans la ville » le coupa Diego.

_ « Je suis occupé là, tu peux t'en charger ? ».

_ « Je le ferai sauf qu'il y a deux de vos amies vampires, celles qui vous accompagniez hier qui s'opposent à notre intervention » dit-il à l'attention des trois autres vampires.

_ « Rebekah et Caroline » conclut Stefan.

_ « Mène-nous à elles ! » lui ordonna Klaus.

Marcel acquiesça et ils partirent tous rejoindre les deux filles.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, du côté de Rebekah et Caroline, elles étaient très occupées. Elles venaient de sortir d'une boutique très fréquentée. Elles y avaient trouvé leurs bonheurs, ainsi que les robes pour la fameuse soirée de Marcel. Rebekah hypnotisa la vendeuse pour que leurs achats soient livrés au manoir.

_ « Il faudra absolument qu'on y retourne ! Tu as vraiment le nez pour flairer les bonnes affaires ! » la complimenta Caroline.

_ « Merci ! En même temps j'ai eu mille ans pour m'entraîner. Tu as raison, il faudra y retourner et cette fois avec la carte de Nik » rit-elle.

_ « Ouai mais pas à chaque fois, je ne veux pas reposer sur l'argent de ton frère ».

_ « Tu as bien raison mais de temps en temps, faut bien se laisser tenter un peu. Quand je pense que je vais devoir porter cette belle robe pour la fête de Marcel… » soupira l'Originelle.

_ « Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais toi et Marcel… Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? ».

_ « Oui … Klaus t'a surement parlé de notre rencontre avec Marcel ». La jeune vampire acquiesça. « Nous vivions ensemble et plus les années passaient, plus je le trouvais séduisant. L'amour innocent que je portais pour lui est devenu plus profond, intense. Un jour, Marcel m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi et je lui ai donc avoué que c'était réciproque. Klaus était contre notre relation mais nous avons passé outre… Nous vivions secrètement notre amour. Malheureusement, quand Klaus finit par le découvrir, il me planta une dague dans le cœur. Il laissa un ultimatum à Marcel, soit de me délivrer de l'emprise de la dague et vivre une vie humaine avec moi… Soit de devenir un vampire, chose qu'il a toujours rêvé… Tu devines aisément sa réponse… ».

_ « Quel enfoiré ! Je comprends mieux ta haine pour lui ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Il aurait pu te choisir et après quelque temps devenir un vampire pour être avec toi… Tu mérites bien mieux que lui ! Ne le laisse pas gagner ton cœur maintenant, s'il n'a pas su te choisir à l'époque, je doute qu'il y parvienne encore ».

_ « Rassures-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui céder… J'ai beaucoup trop souffert avec les hommes pour être une nouvelle fois blessée par eux. J'ai bien l'intention de faire comprendre à Marcel ce que c'est de contrarier Rebekah Mikaelson ! » sourit-elle narquoisement.

_ « Bien dit ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta vengeance, je suis prête ! » sourit Caroline, suivit de Rebekah.

_ « En faite, je voudrai te confier quelque chose mais cela doit rester entre nous ! ».

_ « Bien sûr, dis-moi ! » l'encouragea-t'elle.

_ « Voilà… Ça fait quelque temps que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Stefan et je voudrai avoir ton avis… ».

_ « Tu veux savoir si les sentiments de Stefan pour toi sont sincères ? ». L'Originelle acquiesça.

_ « J'ai confiance en lui mais… Tu sais comme moi le pouvoir des Petrova sur les hommes … Tu penses qu'il n'éprouve plus de sentiments pour Elena ? ».

_ « Vous êtes pareil Rebekah, il a connu un amour bref avant d'être plusieurs fois rejeté et blessé. Stefan veut connaître et vivre avec une personne qui l'aimera autant que lui l'aimera. Penses-tu qu'il soit aussi trompeur et malhonnête ? ».

_ « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Stefan est de loin le seul homme qui met montré autant d'intérêt ».

_ « Tu vois alors tu dois avoir confiance en lui, comme lui doit avoir confiance en toi. Vous avez beaucoup souffert et vous avez besoin de regagner cette confiance en l'autre. Il faudra surement du temps mais vous y parviendrez. Je n'ai jamais vu Stefan aussi déterminé que le jour où il m'a avoué vouloir te conquérir ».

Rebekah rougit fortement à cette révélation.

_ « J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous tu sais ».

_ « Je sais et lui aussi. J'espère que vous serez bientôt ensemble » sourit Caroline.

_ « J'espère aussi mais disons qu'on prend notre temps, je ne veux pas bousculer les choses… J'ai peur de la réaction de mes frères… Et si Stefan ne leur convenait pas et qu'ils décident de le tuer finalement… » bredouilla-t'elle. « Klaus m'a bien promis de ne plus intervenir, mais je continue de me méfier ».

_ « Non ne t'inquiètes pas ! De toute façon, cela ne concerne pas tes frères mais toi ! C'est ta vie, tes choix ! Et puis, je sais de source sûre, que Stefan est dans les bonnes grâces de Nik et Stefan et Elijah sont amis et ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je ne vois pas de raison pour que cela change ».

_ « Tu as raison, je me fais des idées… Merci Caroline, c'est cool d'avoir une amie comme toi » dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ « Tu es une super amie Rebekah ! » rajouta-t'elle. « Et si nous allions manger un morceau ? Ces boutiques m'ont ouvert l'appétit ! ».

_ « Bonne idée, j'ai vu un petit restaurant en passant tout à l'heure, on pourrait essayer ? ».

_ « D'accord, je te suis ! ».

Elles traversèrent plusieurs rues avant de tomber sur la rue principale. Elles découvrirent un défilé de danseurs et de musiciens. Elles admirèrent en souriant le spectacle.

_ « C'est souvent à la Nouvelle-Orléans que tu retrouves ce genre d'animation très festif arpentant plusieurs quartiers de la Nouvelle-Orléans » lui apprit Rebekah.

Elles tentèrent de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule mais Caroline entra en collision avec une femme, la faisant tomber à terre. Grâce à son agilité, Caroline garda l'équilibre puis se précipita au chevet de la femme.

_ « Oh excusez-moi Madame, je ne vous ai pas vu venir » s'excusa Caroline.

_ « Ce n'est rien, je suis fautif aussi » sourit la femme. Un homme apparut devant elle.

_ « Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t'il à l'intention de la femme. Avec l'aide de Caroline, ils la relevèrent.

_ « Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas » le rassura-t'elle avec enthousiasme avant que son expression ne change en se focalisant sur le poignet de Caroline.

_ « Merci de l'avoir aidé mais nous devons partir » l'informa précipitamment l'homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il ramassa vivement les sacs remplis de nourriture tombés au sol. Rebekah à côté de Caroline fronça les sourcils.

_ « Vous êtes des loups ?! » chuchota-t'elle surprise.

_ « Non, bien sûr que non » répondit-il en saisissant le bras de la femme. « Viens nous devons partir ! ».

_ « Non attends, c'est elle ! » dit-elle fixant toujours Caroline et surtout son poignet. L'homme les salua et força la femme à le suivre qui finit par obtempérer.

Caroline et Rebekah les suivirent du regard.

_ « Tu as compris ce qui s'est passé ? » fit Rebekah.

_ « Pas la moindre… Je rêve ou ces hommes les suivent ? » dit-elle en apercevant des hommes emprunter le même chemin que les loups.

_ « Tu as raison, je dirai même des vampires à la solde de Marcel. Attends où vas-tu ? » répliqua-t'elle en voyant Caroline les suivre.

_ « Ce sont des loups-garous Rebekah, ils n'ont pas le droit d'être ici… Si Marcel le sait, il les tuera comme la sorcière hier. Je ne peux laisser cela se reproduire ! ».

_ « Mon frère va nous tuer si on s'en mêle … ».

_ « Rebekah, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Tu me suis ou pas » s'impatienta-t'elle. Rebekah soupira et la suivit.

En se focalisant aux bruits, elles parvinrent facilement à les retrouver. Les deux loups étaient encerclés par trois vampires. Utilisant leurs pouvoirs, ils firent tomber le loup et le ruèrent de coups sous les cris de la femme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Caroline se précipita sur eux et fit propulser plus loin un des vampires tandis que Rebekah leur réserva le même sort.

_ « Comment osez-vous vous attaquer à nous ! » vociféra l'un des vampires.

_ « Tu n'as aucun droit de t'attaquer à ces personnes » claqua Caroline.

_ « Nous faisons qu'appliquer la loi établit par Marcel et elle précise qu'aucun loup n'a le droit de se promener dans les quartiers de la ville. Nous devons donc les livrer à Marcel afin qu'ils soient punis ! ».

_ « Vous allez les tuer… Nous vous laisserons pas faire ! » dit autoritairement Rebekah.

_ « Si vous vous opposez, vous subirez le même sort que ces chiens » répliqua l'un des vampires.

Un deuxième commença à s'avancer mais Caroline se posta devant les loups et grogna contre le vampire, les crocs en évidence.

_ « Je vais t'apprendre qui est la maître ici petite garce ! » gronda le vampire. Il flasha sur Caroline, mais avant qu'elle ou Rebekah aient pu l'intercepter, il fut propulsé à une vitesse folle et alla s'écraser lourdement contre un mur en pierre.

_ « Le prochain qui ose poser le petit doigt sur elle, je lui arrache le cœur, c'est clair ! » tonna Klaus l'air agressif sous sa forme d'hybride.

Instinctivement, les vampires reculèrent effrayés. Klaus, Marcel, Elijah et Stefan venaient d'apparaître. Marcel s'avança jusqu'au loup.

_ « Alors c'est toi ! Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois mais visiblement tu es un idiot ».

L'homme se releva avec l'aide de la femme et lui fit face, crachant le sang dû à sa blessure à la lèvre.

_ « Je suis du genre borné, je me moque royalement de ta loi. Tes menaces ne sont que du vent pour moi, jamais je ne m'y soumettrai ! » grogna-t'il.

Marcel s'avança dangereusement de lui mais Rebekah lui barra le passage.

_ « Peut-être pourrais-tu laisser passer pour cette fois, et les laisser partir » suggéra Elijah pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

_ « Il y a des règles à respecter ici, et ils viennent d'en enfreindre une ! Ils doivent payer » s'insurgea Marcel.

_ « Pour que tu es de nouvelles victimes sur ta liste … C'est hors de question ! » protesta Caroline.

Marcel fit signe à ses vampires de se préparer à l'action.

_ « Ne me pouces pas à bout Marcel… Ça pourrait très vite dégénérer » le menaça l'hybride.

Elijah et Stefan se mirent aux côtés de l'hybride montrant ainsi leur force. Marcel savait que s'il y avait un affrontement, lui et ses vampires n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Il décida alors de calmer le jeu et prit une décision qui le dégoûtait.

_ « Retournez au QG » dit-il à ses vampires.

_ « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils. « On ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement ! ».

_ « Je vous ai ordonné de rentrer » ordonna-t'il en montrant les crocs. Les vampires obéirent à contre cœur et s'éclipsèrent. « Quant à toi le loup, fais en sorte que nos chemins ne se recroisent pas une seconde fois. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance ! » l'avertit-il avant de partir à son tour.

Toutes les personnes encore présentes soufflèrent… Evitant de peu l'affrontement. Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers les deux loups.

_ « Ça ira ? » demanda Caroline en voyant l'homme mal-en-point.

_ « Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de recevoir des coups » plaisanta-t'il avant de grimacer de douleur.

_ « Merci de nous avoir défendu contre Marcel et ses sbires » les remercia la louve.

_ « Ce n'est rien mais si je puis me permettre. Pourquoi prendre le risque de vous faire tuer par Marcel ? » les interrogea Elijah.

_ « Si nous prenons le risque de venir jusqu'ici c'est pour obtenir de la nourriture » lui répondit-elle.

_ « Notre meute n'a pas de quoi vivre dans le bayou… Nous sommes donc obligés d'entrer dans la ville pour nous procurer de quoi manger » se justifia-t'il.

_ « Le défilé était une sorte de diversion pour éviter de vous faire repérer ? » conclut Stefan.

_ « C'est exact. Nous sommes obligés de ruser pour échapper aux troupes de Marcel ».

_ « Si vos conditions de vie sont aussi précaires, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre la ville la plus proche de la Nouvelle-Orléans et vous y établir ? » demanda Klaus curieux.

_ « Notre peuple était là bien avant Marcel. C'est notre terre, il est hors de question de partir à cause de ces vampires ! ».

Klaus le comprit, s'il était à sa place il ferait exactement pareil. Il résisterait.

_ « Nous devrions y aller, tu as besoin de te faire soigner » fit la femme. « Encore merci pour votre aide » les remercia-t'elle une nouvelle fois. « Au revoir » firent-ils.

Ils dirent au revoir et les regardèrent s'éloigner.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Stefan.

_ « Caroline et moi avions prévu de manger au restaurant ça vous dit ? ».

_ « Pourquoi pas » acquiesça-t'il. « Et vous ? ».

_ « Avec plaisir ! » affirma Elijah.

_ « Non merci, cette histoire m'a un peu coupé l'appétit » fit Caroline.

_ « Je vais rester avec elle » dit Klaus.

_ « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir ?... » fit Stefan déçu.

_ « Laisses Stef, cela nous évitera d'écouter leurs ébats ce soir, ils auront le temps tout à l'heure » se moqua Rebekah, faisant rouler des yeux les deux concernés.

_ « Merci Stef mais une prochaine fois » répondit Klaus ne relevant pas la moquerie de sa sœur.

_ « Très bien, à tout à l'heure vous deux » lança Elijah avant que le petit groupe part.

_ « Bye ! » firent-ils. « On rentre ? » lui proposa Caroline.

Il acquiesça et à vitesse vampirique, ils retournèrent au manoir. Une fois qu'ils franchirent le seuil du manoir, Caroline se retourna vers lui.

_ « Vas-y je t'écoute… ».

_ « Pourquoi donc mon cœur ? ».

_ « Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je peux sentir ta colère pour moi depuis tout à l'heure ! Je sais que tu m'en veux… ».

_ « Evidemment ! Je ne vais pas être fou de joie alors que tu te mets en danger inutilement ! Je croyais t'avoir dit d'être prudente Caroline ! » la réprimanda-t'il.

_ « Je sais mais je n'allais pas laisser Marcel tuer ces deux loups !... ».

_ « Ce ne sont pas nos histoires Caroline, nous ne devons pas nous en mêler ! ».

_ « C'est ma nature Klaus d'aider les gens ! Je ne peux pas lutter contre ! ».

Klaus lui tourna le dos, en passant ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer. Bien sûr que Caroline était généreuse, bienveillante, pleine de lumière. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle et il l'acceptait. Mais il avait peur que cette générosité envers les autres ne la blesse ou dans le pire des cas, ne la sacrifie…

_ « Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que j'ai eu peur pour toi… » souffla-t'il.

_ « Rebekah était avec moi et tu es intervenu, je ne risquais rien » le rassura-t'elle en la faisant retourner pour être face à lui.

_ « On ne sera pas toujours là sweetheart et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! ».

_ « Il ne m'arrivera rien c'est promis. Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiété… Je ferai un effort » concéda-t'elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

_ « Merci mon cœur ! ». Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'il ne rompe l'échange. « Vu qu'on est tranquille, tu devrais appeler Bonnie tout de suite » lui suggéra-t'il.

_ « Bonne idée ! » fit-elle en se détachant de lui et alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Klaus la rejoignit tenant en main son bloc de dessin et s'installa à côté de l'accoudoir. Caroline vint caler sa tête sur les jambes de l'hybride.

_ « N'oublie pas de lui parler de tes rêves » lui rappela-t'il.

_ « Oui t'inquiètes. Je me demandais si Bonnie ne pourrait pas nous rejoindre ici ? Cela lui ferait du bien de quitter la noirceur de Mystic Falls et de passer du temps ensemble ! Enfin si tu es d'accord pour qu'elle vienne ?

_ « Bien sûr love, cette maison est la tienne aussi. Tu peux inviter qui tu veux tant que ce n'est pas Elena ou Damon ! » railla-t'il la faisant rire. Elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie et attendit.

_ « Hey Care ! Comment vas-tu ?! » s'exclama la voix de Bonnie en décrochant.

_ « Très bien et toi ? ».

_ « Ça va ! Oh tu sais la routine à Mystic Falls quoi » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Oh oui je vois » sourit Caroline.

_ « J'ai bien reçu toutes tes cartes, ça fait rêver » s'extasia Bonnie.

_ « Ça sera ton tour bientôt, on partira toutes les deux en vacances ».

_ « Je ne suis pas sûre que Klaus te laisses partir loin de lui » ironisa-t'elle.

_ « On verra bien » sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'hybride. « Tu me manques Bonnie… ».

_ « Toi aussi Caroline… C'est bien triste ici depuis que vous êtes partis toi et Stefan… Même les Originels me manquent, pour te dire ! ». Elles pouffèrent.

_ « Je me disais que tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans » lui annonça-t'elle.

_ « Vous rejoindre ?! Oh non je ne peux pas… J'ai ma maison ici et mes cours. Je ne peux pas partir ».

_ « Ta maison ne risque rien durant ton absence, vu tous les sorts que tu lui as jeté. Pour les cours, je pensais que nous pourrions nous inscrire à un des lycées de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour terminer notre dernière année. Et pourquoi pas, aller à l'université ensuite ? Je le vois depuis un moment Bonnie que tu es fatiguée, vu tout ce qu'on a affronté. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de te retrouver durant un moment éloigné de Mystic Falls et de sa noirceur. C'est pour ton bien Bonnie… Nous serions tous content de te revoir et tu pourras même dormir au manoir. Allez dis oui ! » débita Caroline en la suppliant.

_ « Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu » s'amusa Bonnie. « C'est vrai que cela me ferait du bien de prendre des vacances. Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas de problème ici, Elena ne cesse de me prendre la tête… ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ? » s'intéressa-t'elle.

_ « Elle ne cesse de me reprocher d'avoir protégé Klaus l'autre fois, d'avoir sympathisé avec eux et elle me parle de toi et Klaus. Sans oublier Stefan qui aurait des sentiments pour Rebekah… L'autre jour, je l'ai renvoyé bouler, je n'en pouvais plus de ses critiques. Depuis, je fais tout pour l'éviter ».

_ « Je suis désolée que tu es à supporter sa colère à cause de nous… ».

_ « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est de sa faute à elle si elle n'est pas capable de l'accepter. Tant pis pour elle ! Oh allez, tu sais quoi tu as raison, cela va me faire le plus grand bien de me reposer quelques jours ! ».

_ « Oh super ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu viennes ! Tu penses venir quand ? ».

_ « Attends, je vais voir les horaires d'avions ». Bonnie surfa sur plusieurs sites de vols et en trouva un plutôt intéressant. « Il y a un vol pour demain de l'aéroport de Richmond jusqu'à celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans, départ 11 heures et arrivée en début d'après-midi ».

_ « Cool ! Nous viendrons te chercher à l'aéroport. Tu auras le temps pour préparer ta valise ? ».

_ « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai largement le temps de la faire. J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous ! ».

_ « Nous aussi ! Tu verras, Rebekah a réussi à nous dénicher des petites boutiques assez sympas ! ».

_ « Ah je veux voir ça alors ! » sourit-elle.

_ « Avant que j'oublie, je voudrai te parler de quelque chose… ».

_ « Tu me fais peur quand tu es sérieuse comme ça … Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! ».

_ « Eh bien, je fais des rêves, des cauchemars plutôt. Quand cela se produit, je n'ai jamais souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors que je ressens avec une grande intensité toutes les émotions de mes cauchemars... » lui exposa-t'elle.

_ « Etrange ! Et tu n'as réellement aucun souvenir ? ».

_ « Pas un seul… ».

_ « Et depuis quand cela se manifeste ? ».

_ « Euh… depuis mon enfance… » bredouilla-t'elle en voyant l'hybride soupirer d'exaspération.

_ « Caroline Forbes ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu fais depuis toujours ce genre de rêve et que tu n'en as pas parlé ?! » s'emporta la jeune métisse.

_ « Oui je sais … J'aurai dû en parler mais je pensais que cela passerait avec le temps et je ne voyais aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour si peu ».

_ « Pour si peu ! ».

_ « Ecoute je suis désolé… J'ai fait une erreur, Klaus me l'a déjà assez fait comprendre. J'ai besoin de ton aide maintenant ». Elle entendit son amie soupirer et reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

_ « A ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de rêve. Je vais faire des recherches dans le grimoire de ma lignée, peut-être je trouverai un indice. Promets-moi que la prochaine fois tu m'en parleras ?! ».

_ « C'est promis » jura Caroline.

_ « Bien ! Sur ce je te laisse si je veux être prête pour le départ » s'excusa-t'elle.

_ « Pas de soucis, tiens-moi au courant » répondit la blonde.

_ « Ça marche ! Bisou Care ! ».

_ « Bisou Bonnie ! ».

Elle raccrocha toute souriante.

_ « Ravi de te voir aussi épanoui » sourit Klaus dévoilant ses mignonnes fossettes, en délaissant son dessin.

_ « J'ai hâte de la voir demain ! Elle me manque beaucoup ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas sweetheart, le temps passe vite. Tu n'auras pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle sera là ! ».

_ « Tu as raison » sourit-elle avant de se relever et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement profitant de ce calme et de cette intimité.

_ « Un verre de sang ça te dit ? » lui demanda-t'elle contre ses lèvres.

_ « Pourquoi pas, cela fera peut-être baisser les pulsions que tu fais naître en moi » chuchota-t'il d'une voix rauque. Caroline sourit malicieusement, lui volant un baiser et se détacha de lui. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

_ « Tu attends de la visite ? » le questionna-t'elle.

_ « Non » répondit-il en se relevant confus.

Ils se rendirent à l'entrée et ouvrirent, dévoilant la femme louve qu'ils avaient défendu tout à l'heure des vampires de Marcel. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns légèrement décolorés par l'âge et les yeux marrons-verts.

_ « Que voulez-vous ? » dit Klaus de but en blanc.

_ « Excusez-moi, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? » demanda-t'elle. Klaus l'observa suspicieusement. « Cela ne prendra pas longtemps et je vous assure que vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre de moi » rajouta-t'elle.

Caroline lança un regard interrogateur à l'hybride. Au bout de quelques secondes, il acquiesça et ils laissèrent la femme pénétrer la demeure familiale. Caroline l'invita à s'installer dans le séjour, lui proposant à boire, ce qu'elle refusa poliment.

_ « Votre ami va mieux ? » lui demanda Caroline en asseyant au côté de Klaus.

_ « Un peu mieux… En réalité c'est mon fils. Dès notre retour au camp, nos guérisseurs se sont occupés de lui. Dans quelques jours, il sera complètement rétabli » sourit-elle.

_ « Ravie de l'entendre » sourit la vampire. « Quel est votre nom ? ».

_ « Je m'appelle Althea et vous ? ».

_ « Moi c'est Caroline et lui Klaus ».

_ « Vous êtes l'Hybride Originel ? ».

_ « C'est exact, ma réputation me précède ! ».

_ « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et dévoiler la raison de ma visite. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la meute de la Lune ? » le questionna-t'elle.

_ « Bien sûr, des loups liés à la nature et qui auraient la capacité de se transformer à leur guise, soustraient des effets de la lune… Une pure légende ! ».

_ « Et pourtant, ce n'est en aucun cas une légende… La meute de la Lune a bel et bien existé, il y a de cela des siècles et qui perdurent encore à ce jour ».

_ « Foutaise ! Il me semble que l'on serait au courant si des loups dotés de cette capacité vivaient parmi nous ! ».

_ « Ce que je vais vous révéler, je le tiens de ma grand-mère qui elle-même le détient de mes ancêtres. Ma lignée appartient à la meute de la Lune. Mes ancêtres avaient donc cette capacité de muter à volonté grâce à la Nature. Cependant, ils se firent vite jalouser par les autres meutes de loups. Et un jour, mes ancêtres et la meute se firent attaquer et presque entièrement anéanti… Pour ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper, Esther leur a jeté une malédiction, les privant pour toujours ainsi qu'à leurs descendances de leur capacité à muter à volonté…».

_ « Quel est le rapport avec nous ? » fit Caroline.

_ « L'une des personnes qui a participé à ce massacre n'est autre que votre mère, la Sorcière Originelle Esther Mikaelson ».

_ « Quoi ?! » s'écria Klaus. « Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareil ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce massacre ! ».

Althea lui tendit un petit bracelet en pierres bleu que sa mère avait fabriqué pour se protéger du mal. Klaus reconnut immédiatement le bijou entre ses doigts.

_ « C'était à ma mère ! Comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ?! ».

_ « On prétend l'avoir retrouvé par terre près du corps sans vie de la femelle Alpha de la meute… » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_ « Je suis désolée que votre meute ait été réduit à néant… » compatit Caroline.

_ « Merci c'est gentil à vous. Les quelques survivants ont dû se cacher et s'éloigner le plus loin de Mystic Falls ».

_ « Vos ancêtres vivaient à Mystic Falls ?! » lança Caroline confuse.

_ « C'est bien cela. Notre clan a connu de sombres siècles mais l'espoir vient de refaire surface ! » sourit-elle largement.

_ « Que voulez-vous dire ? » fit Klaus.

En réponse, Althea releva sa manche droite, et leur montra le dos de son poignée. Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent … Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Elle pouvait y voir une marque ressemblant à une feuille d'arbre.

_ « C'est la marque de votre meute » comprit Klaus avant de se figer et de se tourner lentement vers Caroline. L'expression incrédule du visage de sa douce confirma son idée.

D'une lenteur extrême, Caroline remonta la manche de son gilet et laissa apparaitre aux yeux de tous, cette marque identique à Althea, à défaut qu'elle avait une sorte de croissant de lune dessiné aux côtés de la feuille.

_ « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!... » s'étonna-t'elle.

_ « C'est impossible ! » souffla Klaus déconcerté réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

_ « Selon le mythe, Esther aurait tenté de faire payer le couple Alpha en les séparant de leur bien le plus précieux au monde : leur enfant… Selon mes ancêtres, Esther aurait réalisé un voyage dans le temps et aurait en quelque sorte maudi l'enfant pour le reste de son existence. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été choqué quand nous sommes tombées tout à l'heure, je vous ai reconnu de suite ! La marque que vous portez Caroline est celle de ma meute et le deuxième symbole est le signe de l'autorité dans ma meute, le signe des Alpha. Vous êtes l'enfant qu'Esther a envoyé dans le futur » conclua-t'elle.

_ « C'est impossible … Je … ne peux pas… être euh… une louve ! Je suis un vampire ! » bégaya-t'elle totalement sidérée et vu la tête de l'hybride, elle n'était pas la seule.

_ « Je ne peux vous apporter de réponse à ce sujet. Mais le fait d'être devenu un vampire est peut-être une incidence sur le sort noir qu'Esther vous a jeté… ».

_ « Vous devez vous tromper, je ne peux pas être cette personne… ».

_ « Cette marque de naissance à votre poignet en est la preuve. Comme pour Klaus, à la naissance, chaque loup est automatiquement marqué par le symbole de la meute. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si nos marques se ressemblent, nous sommes de la même meute ».

_ « Supposons que cela soit véridique, si Caroline était avec sa meute à Mystic Falls, nous devrions nous avoir rencontrés… Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir d'elle ?! ».

_ « Je ne peux l'expliquer, là encore je suppose un sort de votre mère. Je sais que tout cela est dur à avaler, moi-même au début, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Pourtant je vous assure que tout cela est vrai. Je ferai mieux de vous laisser maintenant pour y réfléchir tranquillement. Je voulais juste vous dire, que vous êtes le seul espoir de ma famille pour sortir de l'emprise de Marcel et connaître une vie meilleure. Promettez-moi d'y réfléchir s'il vous plaît ? ».

Caroline acquiesça et observa Althea sortir de la pièce accompagné de Klaus. Une fois la porte refermée, elle respira de nouveau. Klaus la rejoignit.

_ « C'est une histoire de dingue ! » lâcha-t'elle dans le vague. « Tu y crois toi ? ».

_ « Il y a des éléments qu'on ne peut pas ignorer… Ta marque de naissance presque identique à la sienne, le bijou de ma mère… ».

_ « Oui tu as raison mais si c'est bien moi, ça serait inimaginable que ta mère m'ait envoyé dans le futur, et même pourquoi ? Je devrai avoir des souvenirs moi aussi… ».

_ « Peut-être qu'elle nous a tous jeté un sort pour oublier ? » fit Klaus de plus en plus indécis.

_ « Je ne sais plus quoi en penser… » se plaint-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ « Hey doucement love. Ce ne sont que des suppositions pour le moment d'accord. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. On va attendre le retour d'Elijah, Rebekah et Stefan et on aura leurs avis. On demandera à Bonnie ce qu'elle en pense ».

_ « Oui, on va faire ça ! ». Elle se blottit dans les bras de l'hybride, le serrant fort contre elle. Si cette histoire était vraie, où cela allait-il les mener ? Serait-elle vraiment l'héritière de la meute de la lune ?!

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Rebekah, Elijah et Stefan firent leurs apparitions et furent passablement inquiets de l'air choqué et angoissé de Caroline. Klaus leur expliqua l'échange avec Althea dans les moindres détails. Ils furent aussi décontenancé que Klaus et Caroline.

_ « C'est inconcevable ! Ne me dites pas que vous y croyez » s'offusqua Rebekah.

_ « On ne peut pas nier le bijou de ta mère et cette marque » rétorqua Caroline.

_ « Si cela est vrai, que ce soit vous trois ou Caroline, vous devriez vous en souvenir » rappela Stefan.

_ « Pas forcément » fit Klaus.

_ « Tu penses que mère y est pour quelque chose, qu'elle aurait pu nous soutirer nos mémoires » comprit Elijah.

_ « C'est ce que je pense… Mère a assez de pouvoir pour le faire et il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen d'envoyer Caroline à cette époque. Ce que je me demande, c'est pour qu'elle raison elle a fait ça ? ».

_ « Moi ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi Caroline a pu devenir un vampire. Si comme elle dit, elle était une louve. Le fait de mourir et de tuer par la suite aurait dû automatiquement activer le gène du loup-garou et faire de Caroline une hybride » remarqua Rebekah.

_ « Sauf si quelque chose l'en empêche » fit Klaus plein de suspense.

_ « Tu penses à une malédiction ? » lança Stefan.

_ « Exact ! Comme pour moi, mère a très bien pu jeter une malédiction sur Caroline et empêcher son gène de loup de s'activer ».

_ « mais comment faire pour s'assurer que toute cette histoire est bien le cas ? » fit Rebekah.

_ « Bonnie vient passer quelques jours ici, elle nous aidera à y voir plus claire » lui répondit-il.

_ « C'est super ! » dit Stefan. « Si ça continue tout Mystic Falls va venir ici » plaisanta-t'il.

_ « Et j'y pense ! Tu crois que mes rêves ont un lien avec cette histoire ? » dit Caroline à Klaus.

_ « C'est probable en effet ».

_ « De quoi vous parlez ? » les questionna Stefan.

_ « Je fais depuis longtemps des cauchemars dont je n'ai à chaque fois aucun souvenir… Quand je me réveille, je perçois seulement ce que j'ai ressenti. Je ne m'en suis jamais réellement formalisée jusqu'à maintenant. Oui je sais Stef, j'aurai dû t'en parler je sais… » rajouta-t'elle en remarquant l'air contrarié de son frère.

_ « Ça peut avoir en effet un rapport, ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline, Miss Bennett trouvera le moyen de t'en libérer. Quand doit-elle arriver ? ».

_ « Demain en début d'après-midi ».

_ « Bien alors je vous suggère tous d'aller vous reposer. Nous avons eu assez d'action et de révélation pour aujourd'hui » fit Elijah en les quittant.

_ « Nous allons voir un spectacle de musique nocturne avec Stef, vous voulez venir ? » leur proposa Rebekah. Le couple déclina l'invitation, prétextant vouloir se reposer. En réalité, ils voulaient laisser Stefan et Rebekah un peu seul à seul. Après s'être assuré que sa douce allait bien suite à cette après-midi mouvementée, Klaus alla s'enfermer dans son atelier afin de se détendre. Caroline quant à elle, s'allongea sur leur lit et feuilleta les derniers magazines de mode et de people. Malheureusement pour elle, toutes des pensées étaient tournées vers Althea et le fait qu'elle soit une louve Alpha. Soudainement, elle abandonna sa lecture et descendit dans le hall. Elle entra dans une pièce et remarqua la présence d'Elijah.

_ « Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger… ».

_ « Tu ne me gênes aucunement Caroline, entre je t'en prie ».

Elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque et s'installa dans le fauteuil aux côtés de l'Originel, en repliant ses jambes contre elle.

_ « Tous ceux-ci te tracassent n'est ce pas ? ».

_ « Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête… Si c'est vrai… Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'Esther m'en veule à ce point. Comment étaient mes véritables parents ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Tant de questions sans réponses… ».

_ « C'est normal de se poser autant de questions, tu te sens dépassée par les évènements. Tu sais, le destin peut se montrer assez surprenant. La magie est tellement puissante que cela ne m'étonne guère que les voyages dans le temps fonctionnent. La raison pour laquelle ma mère s'en est prise à toi est un mystère. Cependant peut-être pouvons-nous trouver des réponses sur tes véritables origines ».

_ « Comment ? ».

Elijah se leva, partit à vitesse vampirique et revint les bras chargés de livres.

_ « Les livres sont des preuves du passé, peut-être trouverons-nous des indices. Nous disposons de livres consacrés aux meutes de loups, à leur mode de fonctionnement et à la magie. Je te propose de feuilleter ceux sur les loups, quant à moi, je regarde le grimoire de notre mère ? ».

_ « Bonne idée ! C'est parti ! ». Elijah lui tendit plusieurs ouvrages assez anciens au vu de leurs reliures. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à chercher le moindre détail. Caroline esquissa plusieurs bâillements mais tint le coup, voulant obtenir des réponses.

_ « Ma mère est assez secrète au sujet du voyage dans le temps… La seule information qu'elle ait noté sur son grimoire est que pour rendre le voyage dans le temps possible, elle a utilisé la lune comme source de puissance » lui révéla Elijah.

_ « C'est tout ?... » dit-elle déçue.

_ « Malheureusement, l'incantation n'est pas inscrite, surement dans le but qu'elle soit la seule à connaître ce sort » soupira-t'il reconnaissant bien là sa mère.

_ « Attends ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose sur la meute dont nous a parlé Althea ! » se précipita Caroline.

_ « Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en se redressant.

_ « La meute de la Lune est une meute de loups-garous nomades. Faisant partie des premiers loups-garous sur cette Terre, cela fait d'eux des loups Originels ! Euh … des loups Originels sont comme vous ? » l'interrogea-t'elle en interrompant sa lecture.

_ « En quelque sorte oui. Ils sont plus rapides, plus agiles, plus gros et dangereux qu'un loup normal ». Elle reprit son récit.

_ « On raconte que le premier Alpha de cette meute a eu la force de résister au côté sombre du loup. Il fut parvenu à se contrôler et à ne tuer personne sur son chemin. Pour le remercier de son humanité, sa force et sa noblesse d'âme, la nature lui aurait offert le plus précieux des cadeaux pour un loup. Elle lui aurait offert la possibilité de muter à volonté, de ne plus être contraint sous les effets de la lune, vu qu'il ne représentait pas un danger. Elle lui aurait également accordé le droit de transmettre cette capacité aux autres loups, pour seule règle de l'accorder à ceux et celles qui en étaient dignes. La lignée s'est perpétuée jusqu'à la mort du couple Alpha : Alrick et Elina ».

_ « Alrick et Elina ? Ça me dit quelque chose… Ah oui ! Lorsque nous avons vengé Nicklaus lors de l'attaque de ses hybrides et des loups. Le chef de cette meute nous a dit avant de mourir qu'il partait rejoindre Elina et Alrick » se remémora-t'il.

_ « Tu penses que cela pourrait être mes parents ? » demanda-t'elle d'un air effaré.

_ « C'est possible, y a-t'il une information sur leur descendance ? ».

_ « Non je n'ai rien de plus, il y a même pas d'arbre généalogique… » soupira-t'elle tristement.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline, nous retrouverons bien autre chose » la rassura-t'il, réussissant faire réapparaître un petit sourire. « Bien, alors reprenons ».

Pendant encore une heure, ils cherchèrent dans la multitude de livres. Aucune autre information ne leur fut révélée. Alors qu'Elijah refermait un vieux livre de magie, il jeta un coup d'œil à Caroline et la vit endormie, la tête calée contre sa main, le livre grand ouvert devant elle. Elijah sourit devant cette vision innocente. Il se leva, ferma le livre de Caroline et le posa sur une table basse. Aussi délicatement qu'il le put, il souleva Caroline dans ses bras et la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre afin qu'elle dorme plus confortablement. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre. Son frère lui ouvrit et sourit tendrement en voyant sa belle endormie. Il essuya rapidement ses mains tachées de peinture révélant son activité artistique et prit sa douce dans ses bras. Sentant l'odeur de son homme, Caroline resserra sa prise autour de sa nuque nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Les deux hommes sourirent attendri. Klaus la posa délicatement et confortablement sur leur lit.

_ « Elle vient juste de s'endormir, elle est complètement épuisée » fit Elijah.

_ « Elle a de quoi, cette journée a été assez mouvementée… Merci de prendre soin d'elle » le remercia-t'il.

_ « Je t'en prie ! Tu as écouté notre conversation ? » en faisant référence au moment où Caroline lisait le passage de la meute de la Lune.

_ « Oui je l'ai entendu. Tu penses qu'elle vient de notre époque ? ».

_ « Je le pense oui, il y a des facteurs qui ne trompent pas. Pas toi ? ».

_ « Si, la nature même de Caroline colle avec le portrait de cette meute, sa générosité, son contrôle, sa bonté d'âme, sa force… Mais je ne sais pas, je me méfie comme toujours. Je crois que j'attends l'arrivée de Bonnie pour en être sûr ».

_ « Bonnie aura surement réponse à nos questions. A nous d'attendre et de nous reposer, on en a besoin ».

_ « Je me demande si nous nous sommes rencontrés à cette époque ? Si j'avais déjà des sentiments pour elle ? » avoua-t'il plein de doute.

_ « Tu seras demain mon frère, patience. Va la rejoindre ! Bonne nuit ! ».

_ « Bonne nuit Elijah ! ».

Klaus ferma la porte et retourna auprès de sa douce. Il lui retira ses vêtements, la laissant qu'en sous-vêtements et la recouvrit avec les couvertures de soie. Il se mit également en sous-vêtements et se glissa dans le lit, se calant contre Caroline. Instinctivement, Caroline l'enlaça par la taille et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Au petit matin, et malgré les événements de la veille, Caroline était excitée à l'idée de retrouver son amie. Elle s'était affairée à lui préparer une chambre et à tout ranger pour qu'elle ait un bon séjour. Rebekah l'aida à tout préparer.

_ « A quelle heure doit-elle arriver ? ».

_ « Elle m'a dit vers deux heures » lui répondit-elle en finissant de nettoyer la cuisine.

_ « C'est bon je crois que c'est assez propre Caroline » railla Rebekah.

_ « Désolé mais quand je stresse, il faut que je m'occupe et quand je nettoie ça me détends ».

_ « Pourquoi es-tu stressée ? » demanda-t'elle surprise.

_ « Je veux que Bonnie ait une bonne impression d'ici, qu'elle se sente comme chez elle. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle va nous révéler si oui ou non, je suis bien l'héritière de la meute de la Lune. Et ça, ça me fais grave flipper !... ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter par rapport à ça, ce que tu as pu être par le passé ne changera pas la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que cette histoire peut paraître folle mais je suis convaincue que tu feras une bonne Alpha ».

_ « Et si ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas cette personne qui décide de tout et regroupe les gens autour de lui. Si je n'arrive pas à satisfaire leurs besoins ?... ».

_ « Calme-toi Care, tu vas y arriver. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est grâce à toi si mes frères et moi, nous sommes devenus maintenant une famille. Tu as fait ressortir l'humanité de Nik, et à nous ouvrir les yeux sur le véritable sens de la famille. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé ma famille, alors je suis bien placée pour te dire que tu seras t'intégrer et réunir ses loups autour de toi » lui assura-t'elle.

_ « Merci Bekah ! » la remercia-t'elle touchée.

_ « Où sont partis les hommes ? » demanda Rebekah trouvant la maison bien trop calme.

_ « Parti faire un tour, je crois que je les ai fatigué à remuer partout » rit-elle. « Ça va être l'heure, tu m'accompagnes chercher Bonnie ? ».

_ « Avec plaisir ! J'espère que je vais réussir à m'entendre avec elle ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous êtes géniales toutes les deux, il n'y a pas de raison ! Allons-y ».

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes partirent chercher Bonnie à l'aéroport. Quand Caroline aperçut Bonnie, elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par cet assaut, Bonnie la serra vite en retour dans son étreinte. Elle était heureuse de retrouver Caroline. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Bonnie salua chaleureusement Rebekah.

Elles rentrèrent directement au manoir Mikaelson. Elles trouvèrent les garçons discutant tranquillement dans le séjour, sirotant un verre d'alcool. Ils la saluèrent, Stefan l'a pris dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir lui aussi. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant de passer directement au sujet qui intéressait tout le monde. Klaus lui exposa les récents évènements de la veille, ce qui ne choqua pas spécialement Bonnie.

_ « Je suis déjà un peu au courant. Ma grand-mère m'a contacté cette nuit et m'a indiqué les sorts que je vais devoir pratiquer. Nous allons d'abord vérifier si cela est nécessaire. Approche-toi Caroline ».

La jeune femme exécuta et se plaça devant elle. Bonnie lui fit un sourire rassurant et se saisit de ses mains. Bonnie fit le vide en elle et chantonna une formule qui lui permettrait de voir en Caroline. Au bout d'un moment, elle fronça les sourcils.

_ « Je ressens comme un blocage… Ton côté lycanthrope est scellé dans un coin de toi. J'ai du mal à le percevoir… Je ressens de la magie en toi, la magie en est bien la cause. Comme pour Klaus, c'est une malédiction ».

_ « Donc si j'ai bien compris, je suis réellement une louve ?! ».

_ « Oui Caroline. Je suis aussi surprise que toi mais c'est la vérité… Rebekah à ton tour, on va vérifier tes souvenirs ».

_ « Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas sur Klaus » tenta Rebekah peu désireuse de se faire étudier par une sorcière même si c'est Bonnie.

_ « L'esprit de ton frère est beaucoup trop complexe et verrouillé pour que je puisse y accéder » lui répondit-elle. Rebekah souffla intérieurement et prit la place de Caroline. « Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort contre tes souvenirs ».

_ « Tu en es sûre ? » s'enquit Klaus.

_ « J'en suis sûre ! Si les souvenirs de Rebekah sont bloqués alors les vôtres aussi » dit-elle à l'intention des aînés Mikaelson. « Ma grand-mère m'a expliqué comment faire. Je peux contrecarrer le sort qui bloque vos souvenirs à tous et je peux rompre ta malédiction Caroline, si tu le souhaites ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Caroline, qui se sentit mal à l'aise et oppressée. Tout cela était encore confus dans son esprit. Elle se leva précipitamment et haleta.

_ « Je … euh, j'ai besoin de prendre… l'air… d'y réfléchir ». Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et sortit de la maison. Elle s'éloigna un peu, marchant sur le terrain qui entourait la maison. Elle s'arrêta et fit de grands exercices de respirations comme lui avait appris Stefan pour se détendre. Elle sentit la présence de Klaus dans son dos.

_ « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Nik ? Si j'accepte de rompre cette malédiction, est-ce que cela aura un impact négatif sur notre vie ? J'ai peur que retrouver nos souvenirs, ne changent quelque chose entre nous ou avec les autres. Et si je n'étais pas faite pour diriger une meute, si je les décevais ?... J'ai peur de ce que l'on va découvrir… ».

_ « Mon cœur regarde-moi ». Elle se tourna lentement, Klaus s'avança et encadra son doux visage. Il put lire dans ses yeux de la peur et de l'appréhension.

_ « Le choix te revient sweetheart, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux briser cette malédiction ou non. Je veux que tu saches, qu'importe les souvenirs que nous retrouverons, cela ne changera en rien l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! Ce qui compte, ce ne sont pas les personnes que nous étions mais celles que nous sommes maintenant. En rompant cette malédiction, tu retrouves une partie de toi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tu auras toujours ce vide en toi qui ne pourra être comblé que si tu brises le sort. Je sais que tu as peur, peur de revivre des jours sombres mais dans cela, il ya des moments de bonheur, avec tes parents, ta meute, tes amis. Ça serait dommage de manquer de si beaux moments. Et dans tout cela, il y a peut-être des moments où nous étions ensemble. Personnellement, je tiens à me souvenir chaque moment que j'ai pu passer en ta compagnie » déclara-t'il avec douceur, en essuyant la petite larme qui roulait le long de sa joue.

_ « Je veux me souvenir de toi, de ma famille, de tout mais j'appréhende… ».

_ « C'est normal love, moi aussi je le suis. Nous prendrons le risque ensemble. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de devenir une Alpha love, tu es forte, courageuse, bienveillante. Tu es faite pour le devenir et tu y arriveras. Je crois en toi et n'oublies pas que je serai toujours là pour toi, tout comme Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan et Bonnie. Nous sommes tous soudés, nous sommes une famille » termina-t'il.

_ « Nous sommes une famille oui ! Pour toi, pour eux, pour les loups et pour moi, je dois le faire. Prenons le risque ensemble, d'accord ? ».

Pour sceller le pacte, Klaus l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se transmirent toute leur tendresse, leur amour, leur force.

Ils rejoignirent les autres au salon, qui les attendaient. Ils les regardèrent interrogateurs.

_ « C'est d'accord ! Si on peut juste commencer pour le moment par la mémoire Bonnie ? ».

_ « Bien sûr Care ! Vous avez des bougies ? ».

Elijah s'éclipsa et revint avec un carton rempli de bougies.

_ « Merci ! ». Elle disposa les bougies en un grand cercle. « Voilà comment cela va se passer, Caroline va s'allonger dans ce cercle. Je vais utiliser un sort qui va me permettre de contrecarrer le sort d'Esther. Cependant, vu que sa magie est puissante, je risque de mettre plus de temps ».

_ « La magie est puissante dans votre famille, cela réussira » l'encouragea Elijah. Bonnie le gratifia d'un sourire.

_ « Ce n'est pas tout. Toucher à la mémoire et aux souvenirs peut-être assez délicats mais surtout douloureux. Des flots d'images vont vous assaillir, et cela sera très douloureux. Vous aurez l'impression que votre tête va exploser… Dans tous les cas, aucun de vous ne doit intervenir ! Si quelque chose me déconcentre ou si vous essayez d'interrompre le processus cela peut avoir de lourdes conséquences ! C'est clair pour vous tous ?! » ordonna-t'elle préférant ne prendre aucun risque.

Tous acquiescèrent à sa consigne. Elle indiqua à Caroline de s'allonger au centre du cercle. Une fois chose faite, Bonnie s'agenouilla derrière la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle alluma les bougies par la pensée et porta ensuite son regard sur son amie.

_ « Tu es prête ? ».

_ « Si tu l'es oui ! J'ai confiance en toi Bonnie ! » lui assura Caroline en souriant. Bonnie lui sourit et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

_ « On y va, ferme les yeux et détends-toi ».

Caroline obéit et Bonnie fit pareil. Elle fit abstraction des regards perçants qui l'entouraient et se focalisa sur Caroline. Elle entama son incantation, ne rencontrant pas de résistance pour le moment. Malencontreusement pour elle, cela arriva bien vite. Le sort d'Esther lui barrant le passage, elle décupla ses forces et poussa de plus en plus.

Caroline sentit lui aussi l'opposition du sort d'Esther et commençait à ressentir quelques douleurs. Bonnie, en invoquant la magie ancestrale de ses ancêtres parvint à libérer partiellement la mémoire de Caroline, qui elle en ressentit immédiatement les effets. En effet, elle commença à hurler, implorant son amie d'arrêter.

_ « Ahhhh ! Bonnie arrête » cria-t'elle en convulsant. « Bonnie s'il te plaît… » l'implora-t'elle alors que son esprit était martelé par les images de son passé.

Ressentant toute la souffrance de son Alpha, Klaus décida d'intervenir malgré l'interdiction de la sorcière, ne supportant pas de la voir se tordre ainsi de douleur. Allant se précipiter sur elles, Klaus fut plaqué au mur par Stefan avec l'appui d'Elijah.

_ « Lâchez-moi ! » grogna-t'il en écoutant les cris de Caroline redoubler.

_ « Si tu interviens, tu vas faire qu'empirer les choses ! » protesta Stefan.

_ « Ecoute-le Nicklaus ! Pour le bien de Caroline, tu dois rester calme » lui intima son frère.

_ « Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que je peux ressentir son mal ! ».

_ « Bonnie n'en a plus pour longtemps. Si tu ne veux pas mettre leurs vies en danger, ne fais rien ! » dit fermement Elijah. Klaus hocha la tête faiblement, libéré ainsi de l'emprise des deux vampires.

Rebekah avait les yeux fermés attendant impatiemment la délivrance de son amie, Stefan faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, Elijah restait calme, le visage néanmoins défiguré par la peine. Quant à Klaus, il eut le malheur de voir sa belle pleurer, en plus de ses cris. Il tourna le dos à la scène et calla sa tête contre le mur, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la souffrance. Les autres membres de la famille souffraient de voir Caroline souffrir mais également de Klaus qui ressentait sa douleur.

A mesure que Bonnie parvenait à rompre le sort, les cris de Caroline se firent plus intenses. Cela dura pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant qu'enfin le silence réapparut.

Klaus tourna lentement la tête et vit Bonnie vacillait légèrement et Caroline haletait en larmes. Il se précipita sur elle tandis que Stefan et Rebekah s'occupaient de Bonnie.

_ « Love réponds-moi ! Tout va bien c'est fini ! » lui susurra-t'il avec douceur.

Le visage de Caroline se tourna vers lui, le regard dans le vague, littéralement épuisée.

_ « Mila… » murmura-t'elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 14 ! ^^**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**De Marcel et de sa politique**

**Jane-Anne Deveraux**

**La relation Stebekah**

**Le lien entre Klaus et Caroline**

**L'apparition d'Althea et son fils**

**La révélation sur Caroline**

**L'évocation d'un nouveau personnage : Mila**

**! Note IMPORTANTE !**

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez un flashback. Le chapitre 15 sera entièrement un flashback sur la vie de Caroline à l'époque des Originels, donc découverte des Loups Originels (les parents de Caroline), rencontre avec la famille Mikaelson encore humaine et le fin mot de la triste histoire sur l'attaque d'Esther sur la meute de Caroline.

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. A bientôt pour le prochain chap ! Bye !


	15. Chapitre 15

HLne59 : Merci ! Et oui surprise ! xD désolé pour le retard…

Odessa : Merci infiniment ! Alors si le précédent chapitre t'a alléché, attends-toi à l'être encore plus dans ce chapitre ! (du moins je l'espère xD). Bye !

Taraimperatrice : Merci encore pour ta review !

Yaya : Merci ! J'espère que e chapitre sera à la mesure de tes attentes ! Merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi un peu en retard mdr

HardwickBella : Merci ! La voici ^^

Miriallia10 : Comme convenu, tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci ! Bye.

XxLost-In-The-EchoxX : Merci encore pour ta review !

* * *

**Salut tout le monde, désolé et encore désolé pour ce long retard. Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai pu écrire ! ^^ Je me suis éclatée avec ce chapitre. Donc je vous le rappelle ce chapitre est un flashback sur l'histoire des Originels qui est quelque peu différente de celle qu'on connait de la série. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. N'oubliez pas la petit review à la fin, même négative ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_**Début flashback !**_

Dans une vaste prairie du Nouveau Monde appelé Amérique, se trouvait un cheminement de chariots et de chevaux en plein exode. Les chariots étaient remplis de nourritures et de matériaux. A la tête de ce convoi se trouvait un couple à dos de cheval, qui semblait être les chefs du groupe. La femme était plutôt mince, de longs cheveux châtain clair bouclés avec de magnifiques yeux verts perçants. Son visage reflétait sa gentillesse et sa générosité. L'homme à ses côtés, avait lui des cheveux mi-longs châtain clair et des yeux bleu clair. Il était musclé et plutôt beau garçon.

La femme tourna la tête et vit son époux en pleine réflexion.

_ « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle. Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées et il lui sourit.

_ « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura-t'il.

_ « Alrick ! Je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu mens… Dis-moi ».

_ « Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à Mystic Falls. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs. C'était la première fois que j'y étais allé ».

_ « Oui je m'en souviens. On venait à peine de se fiancer, que tu devais déjà partir » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Oui Erik m'avait encore embarqué dans une mission pour rétablir la paix entre deux meutes de loups non loin de Mystic Falls. Après des jours de négociation, on y était enfin parvenu. Les humains de l'époque nous étaient assez hostiles… J'espère que cela a changé… ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, si nous ne sommes pas acceptés par leur communauté nous partirons. Comme nous le faisons d'habitude. Tu seras nous protéger comme tu l'as toujours fait » l'apaisa-t'elle.

_ « Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu voulais… J'aimerai tant t'offrir une vie normale et posée, que cette vie de nomade… A toi, aux enfants et à la meute également… ».

_ « Alrick regarde-moi ! Bien sûr que je voudrai de cette vie pour nous et la meute, mais tant que nous ne trouverons pas de terres où notre famille et la meute ne seront en sécurité des hommes, nous ne pourrons faire autrement. Et puis j'aime aussi cette vie de nomade, nous avons vu tellement de paysages grandioses, de cultures, de personnes. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que tant que je t'aurai toi et les enfants, je me sentirai toujours chez moi » lui avoua-t'elle tendrement en se rapprochant de lui et lui enlaçant la main droite.

Alrick lui lança un regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Il remerciait toujours les dieux d'avoir mis sur son chemin cette merveilleuse femme. Il se pencha et murmura contre ses lèvres.

_ « Je t'aime tellement Elina ! ».

_ « Je t'aime encore plus ! ». Elle combla l'espace entre eux et scella passionnément leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et échangèrent encore quelques baisers.

_ « En parlant des enfants où sont-elles ? » fit Elina en regardant dans toutes les directions.

_ « Rassure-toi, elles ne doivent pas être bien loin. Sûrement à faire une course à cheval avec les jeunes » avança-t'il. « Tiens en parlant d'elles, elles sont là-bas » lui indiqua-t'il au loin derrière eux.

Sept chevaux arrivèrent à vive allure et dépassèrent le clan. En tête de la course se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, suivie de peu par une autre aux cheveux bouclés également et châtain clair. Lorsqu'elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée la jeune blonde s'exclama victorieuse. C'est à pas lent qu'ils rejoignirent leurs familles.

_ « Très belle course les filles ! » les félicita Alrick.

_ « Merci père ! Mila commence à être un redoutable adversaire » avoua la blonde.

_ « Je me suis beaucoup entraînée et j'ai suivi les conseils de mère. Attends de voir la prochaine course Caroline » railla Mila.

_ « Si tu suis les conseils de ta mère, alors c'est sûr que tu seras imbattable » ajouta son père en complimentant par la même occasion sa femme. Elina rougit ce qui fit rire ses deux filles.

_ « On refait une petite course avant d'arriver ? » proposa Caroline à sa sœur.

_ « Oh non pas cette fois, je vais laisser ma jument se reposer » lui répondit-elle.

_ « Je vais te remplacer, une petite course me fera du bien » lança Alrick.

_ « Vous êtes sûr père ? Vous allez pouvoir me suivre ? » plaisanta Caroline.

_ « C'est ce que l'on va vérifier, je ne suis pas encore rouillé » sourit-il faisant rire les trois femmes.

_ « Bien sûr que non père, vous êtes très bien ! » lui assura Caroline.

_ « Merci ! Alors acceptes-tu mon défi ? ».

Caroline réfléchit, caressant sa jument pie marron et blanche qui hennit, lui montrant encore son énergie.

_ « Kaya et moi relevons le défi père ! » sourit-elle.

Ils se positionnèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ « On n'a qu'à dire que la ligne d'arrivée est ce gros chêne là-bas, tu vois ? » lui proposa son père.

_ « D'accord ! Bonne chance ! ».

_ « Bonne chance ! » lui sourit-il en retour.

_ « Vous êtes prêt ? Trois, deux, un partez ! » s'exclama Elina.

Ils partirent au galop, restant pour le moment l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se mirent à rire, essayant par la même occasion de doubler l'autre. La jument de Caroline commença à prendre encore plus de vitesse et devança peu à peu le cheval de son père. Caroline encouragea inlassablement sa jument et elles finirent par franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

_ « C'est très bien ma belle ! Bravo ! » complimenta-t'elle sa jument.

_ « Très belle course Caroline ! ».

_ « Merci père ! Vous vous êtes très bien défendu ! ».

_ « Merci ! Regarde, on aperçoit le village là-bas » désigna-t'il.

_ « C'est Mystic Falls ? » lui demanda-t'elle en se plaçant à ses côtés.

_ « C'est bien cela. Nous allons établir notre camp dans la prairie que tu vois juste à côté. Nous ne les gênerons pas à cet endroit. Cette après-midi, nous irons à la rencontre du village enfin que leur conseil approuve notre arrivée ».

_ « J'espère que nous pourrons rester » dit tristement Caroline.

_ « Je l'espère aussi ma chérie. Je nous trouverai une terre où nous pourrons nous installer définitivement, je te le promets ! ».

_ « J'ai confiance en vous père ! » lui répondit-elle sincèrement. « Pourrai-je vous accompagner cette après-midi s'il vous plaît ? ».

_ « Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée » accepta-t'il.

_ « Merci ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que l'on puisse se poser quelques jours ».

_ « Si cela te rends heureuse alors je suis comblée » confia-t'il en lui embrassant le front. « Je vais prévenir ta mère et la meute que nous sommes bientôt arrivés » fit-il avant de rebrousser chemin, la laissant seule.

Caroline regarda son père partir rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur. Elle contempla sa famille avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait profondément chaque membre de sa famille.

Sa mère était douce et bienveillante. Elle avait toujours été présente pour elle et sa petite sœur. Toujours généreuse envers les autres, tout comme Alrick, Caroline et Mila en avaient hérité. Sa mère était la femelle Alpha de sa meute, aussi respectée et écoutée que son père. Elle était tout de fois différente de son père. Elina était née de l'union d'un loup et d'une sorcière. Elle était née avec le gène du loup qui entrava ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Jusqu'au jour où Alrick, qui grâce à son pouvoir de mutation transmis de génération en génération, lui permit d'un côté de pouvoir muter sans douleur et de l'autre, de devenir mi-louve, mi-sorcière. Ce que la nature approuva au vu de sa personnalité. Depuis, Elina pouvait pratiquer aisément la magie. Seule Mila avait hérité de ses pouvoirs de sorcière.

Quant à Mila, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Bien qu'elles aient eu par le passé quelque querelle comme toutes les sœurs, elle adorait son rôle de grande sœur. Leur meute étant nomade, elles n'avaient jamais eu réellement l'occasion de tisser de liens avec des jeunes de leurs âges. Les seuls enfants de la meute étaient malheureusement bien plus jeunes qu'elles. Elles passaient donc leur temps ensemble et se confiaient tout. Mila était le portrait craché de leur mère, tandis que Caroline ressemblait plus à son père. A l'inverse de Caroline, Mila était beaucoup plus calme, et posée.

Et pour finir, la personne la plus importante aux yeux de la jeune louve : son père. Alrick était un modèle, un pilier pour Caroline. N'importe qui le croiseraient, pouvaient aisément deviner qu'ils étaient père et fille. Ils avaient la même personnalité : bienveillants, chaleureux, courageux, respectueux, généreux, attentionnés et joueurs. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui. Leur relation était très forte. Bien qu'Alrick aime plus que tout ses deux filles, il avait une petite préférence pour Caroline, en qui il se voyait. Il se réjouissait de lui apprendre son futur rôle d'Alpha, ce qu'il apprenait en même temps à sa petite Mila. Il était convaincu que Caroline avait toutes les compétences requises et la personnalité pour devenir une grande Alpha.

* * *

La meute s'installa dans la prairie et commença à monter de grandes tentes pour chaque famille et à aménager leur nouvel habitat. Tout le monde se mit à l'ouvrage, les enfants avec Caroline et Mila proposèrent d'aller ramasser du bois pour le feu et de chercher des baies et mûres dans la forêt. Leur cueillette fut une belle réussite, la forêt regorgeait de fruits savoureux et sucrés. Caroline et Mila s'occupèrent d'allumer le feu au milieu du camp. Une fois leur installation faite, tous les membres du clan se réunirent et partagèrent le repas. Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, Alrick indiqua à plusieurs hommes du clan, dont son bras droit de l'accompagner jusqu'à Mystic Falls.

_ « Tu viens Caroline, nous partons » fit-il.

Caroline se leva et embrassa la joue de sa mère, qui lui encadra le visage.

_ « Sois très prudente mon cœur » l'avertit Elina.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je risque rien avec père » la rassura-t'elle.

_ « Je sais mais je suis une mère et je veux qu'il ne t'arrive rien ».

_ « Rassurez-vous mère, je ferai attention c'est promis » affirma-t'elle l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sceller rapidement sa jument et de rejoindre son père.

Durant le trajet, Alrick dit à Caroline.

_ « J'ignore la réaction qu'aura le village à notre arrivée, mais quoi qu'il arrive, reste toujours derrière moi ! Je pourrai plus facilement te protéger si cela venait à mal tourner. Nous devrons nous présenter aux habitants et réussir à les convaincre que nous ne leur voulons aucun mal. Je me transformerai peut-être pour leur prouver ».

_ « Vous n'avez pas peur de les effrayer et de vous faire attaquer ?... » demanda-t'elle soudainement inquiète que les habitants de Mystic Falls ne s'en prennent à son père.

Alrick saisit la main de sa fille, ayant remarqué la peur dans ses beaux yeux.

_ « Rassure-toi ma chérie ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Avec mon expérience, j'ai remarqué que certaine personne se sentait plus rassurée lorsqu'elles nous voyaient sous notre forme lycanthrope, sans montrer la moindre agressivité. C'est un risque je sais, mais je suis sûr que cela va fonctionner ».

_ « Je l'espère également père » conclua-t'elle en apercevant les premières maisons du village. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village, tous les regards furent braqués sur les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme s'avança jusqu'à eux.

_ « Salutation à vous étrangers ! Qu'elle est la raison de votre visite ? » demanda-t'il.

Alrick descendit de son cheval, imité par les autres loups et Caroline. Il s'avança un peu jusqu'à l'homme.

_ « Bonjour, nous souhaiterions établir notre camp pendant quelque temps dans la prairie à côté de votre village. Je me présente, je me nomme Alrick et je suis un loup Originel et voici quelque membre de ma meute. Nous sommes la meute de la Lune ».

_ « Vous êtes des loups ?! » lança l'homme néanmoins anxieux. Certains villageois qui les entouraient, s'étaient vivement reculés à cet aveu. Cela blessa profondément Caroline, de voir autant de peur voir même de la haine chez certain, alors qu'elle et sa meute n'avaient rien fait de mal.

_ « Vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre de nous. Nous ne nous attaquons jamais à personne. Je vous propose de réunir les membres de votre conseil et d'approuver ou non notre installation temporaire ici. Aucun des habitants n'a à craindre pour sa vie ».

L'homme resta songeur pendant un moment avant d'envoyer des hommes chercher les membres du conseil. Il fallut au moins un bon quart d'heure pour que le conseil soit réuni. Mikael arriva accompagné de Finn et Elijah. Les membres du conseil s'installèrent en arc de cercle devant Alrick et la meute. Parmi les membres, Alrick reconnut sans mal son ancien rival : Geir Lockwood. Il y a de cela plus d'une vingtaine d'années, Geir s'était entêté à séduire Elina qui ne cessait de le repousser. Après une altercation entre Alrick et Geir, Geir s'était voué vaincu et avait affirmé à Elina, qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec Alrick et qu'elle reviendrait d'ici peu dans ses bras.

Le revoir ici lui remémora de vieux souvenirs dont une certaine rancune et jalousie. Tant de fois, il avait dû intervenir afin qu'il laisse Elina en paix.

Au vu du regard mauvais que Geir posa sur lui, lui aussi l'avait reconnu.

_ « C'est pour ça que tu nous as réuni Haakon ?! Depuis quand acceptons-nous ces démons sur nos terres ?! » cracha Mikael à l'homme qui avait accueilli la meute.

_ « Ceux-ci sont différents de ceux que nous avons rencontré. Ils font parti de la meute de la Lune et voici leur alpha Alrick. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette meute, et à ce que l'on dit, elle est pacifique envers les humains. Est-ce vrai ? » annonça Haakon à l'assemblée puis se tourna vers Alrick.

_ « Tout est vrai ! Mon peuple est pacifique envers toutes les espèces. Votre village n'a absolument rien à craindre de nous. Notre passage n'est que temporaire et ensuite nous repartirons aussi simplement que nous sommes arrivés ».

_ « Que de belles paroles, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance ! » rétorqua sèchement Mikael, approuvé par plusieurs conseillers. « La pleine lune s'élèvera bientôt dans les cieux, rien ne pourra nous prouver que votre instinct d'animal sauvage ne se réveillera pas et ne nous attaquera pas ! ».

A ces dires, Alrick défit la ceinture qui portait son épée et la donna à son bras droit. Caroline comprit ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et le regarda avec inquiétude. Sentant son regard, Alrick se tourna vers sa fille et la rassura.

Il commença à se métamorphoser, laissant peu à peu un pelage blanc prendre la place de sa peau. Tous les villageois reculèrent les yeux effarés. La transformation ne dura à peine quelques secondes, laissant apparaître un magnifique et imposant loup blanc.

Certains hommes dont Mikael, Finn et Elijah dégainèrent leurs épées pour se défendre. Ils étaient choqués de voir qu'un homme pouvait devenir un loup sans la pleine lune. Ils étaient effrayés, leur village connaissait depuis de nombreuses années des attaques de loups-garous, qui terminaient parfois sanglantes… Qu'allait-il devenir de leur village avec de tels démons ?

Mikael s'avança courageusement et brandit son épée vers Alrick qui était assis tranquillement devant Caroline. Suivant son instinct, Caroline se saisit de l'épée de son père et para l'attaque de Mikael au-dessus de sa tête. Alrick se redressa et poussa violemment Mikael en arrière, l'éloignant de sa fille. Il se posta devant Caroline en grognant sur les hommes. Personne ne touchait à sa fille sans subir ses foudres. Il lança un regard mauvais à Mikael qui se relevait avec l'aide de ses fils. Alrick souffla intérieurement, essayant de se calmer et se montra stoïque sans aucun signe d'agressivité. Il jeta un œil à sa fille, qui était plus choquée que blessée.

_ « Vous voyez tous ! Ils peuvent même sans prendre à nous en plein jour ! » fit Geir Lockwood.

_ « Mon père veut simplement vous démontrer que nous sommes un peuple pacifique, même sous notre forme de loup » défendit Caroline.

_ « Pacifique ?! Il vient juste de s'en prendre à Mikael » s'exclama un homme.

_ « Qui a voulu nous attaquer juste avant, mon père n'a fait que me défendre. Et il me semble que pour quelqu'un que vous traitiez de bête sauvage, mon père sait parfaitement se contrôler » répondit-elle sèchement en fixant Mikael. Elijah esquissa un sourire face au cran de cette jeune femme face à son père.

_ « Peu importe les loups n'ont pas leur place à Mystic Falls ! » répliqua froidement Mikael.

Soudain, tous s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître la silhouette d'une femme à la peau mâte, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en nattes épaisses et des yeux de couleur marron. Ayanna était considérée comme la guérisseuse et chaman du village, préférant garder sous silence sa vraie nature de sorcière. Seule la famille de Mikael était au courant de sa vraie nature puisque sa grande amie Esther Mikaelson, se trouvait être la Sorcière Originelle.

Ayanna était respectée par les membres du village. Ne prenant en compte les mises en garde des villageois, elle se dirigea droit sur Alrick et Caroline. Elle se stoppa à un mètre du loup et l'étudia attentivement. Elle tendit la main devant elle et Alrick vint toucher sa main de sa tête. Ayanna ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle sourit quand elle le reconnut.

_ « Toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois, mais je suis heureuse de te revoir Alrick. Et je suis encore plus heureuse de rencontrer enfin ta petite famille. Comment te nommes-tu mon enfant ? ».

_ « Caroline ».

_ « C'est un très joli prénom ! Tu es le portrait de ton père. J'espère que tu es moins têtue et énergique que l'était ton père » railla Ayanna. Alrick leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rirent les deux femmes.

_ « Je crois que c'est loupé malheureusement ».

Ayanna sourit à Caroline, l'appréciant déjà. Puis elle se tourna vers le reste du village qui suivit scrupuleusement l'échange.

_ « La nature fait partie intégrante d'eux, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne perçois aucune once de mal en ce loup. Je suis d'avis de les accepter parmi nous ».

_ « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes avec les loups, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux » vociféra Mikael.

_ « Bien ! Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu. Nous allons voter » déclara Haakon. « Pour ceux qui sont pour leur installation, levez la main ». Huit membres dont Haakon levèrent la main, l'assurance d'Ayanna sur les loups ayant visiblement porté ses fruits. « Maintenant ceux qui sont contre ». Mikael, Geir Lockwood et trois autres personnes donnèrent leurs avis défavorables. « Bien à la majorité, la meute de la Lune a le droit de rester » trancha-t'il.

La meute ainsi que Caroline sourirent de joie. Alrick se transforma à nouveau. Il s'avança ensuite vers Haakon entouré de quelque villageois.

_ « Merci pour votre soutien. Au nom de ma meute, je vous remercie de nous accueillir » les remercia-t'il en leur serrant la main.

_ « Ce n'est rien voyons ! Nous sommes tous différents et comme nous, vous n'avez pas à payer le prix des actes malfaisants des membres de votre espèce » dit Haakon.

_ « Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi compréhensif que vous » lui accorda-t'il.

_ « D'où venez-vous ? ».

_ « Nous sommes une meute nomade. Notre dernière escale était au Royaume d'Angleterre. Nous avons voyagé à travers de nombreux pays, puis notre choix s'est porté sur l'Amérique. Nous cherchons une terre où mon peuple pourra vivre en sécurité ».

_ « C'est compréhensible et je vous souhaite de la trouver prochainement » espéra Haakon.

_ « Merci infiniment ! Je ferai mieux d'aller informer mon clan de votre réponse. J'espère vous revoir prochainement » les salua-t'il.

Les villageois le saluèrent et il retourna auprès de ses hommes. Il leur indiqua de retourner au camp et d'avertir la meute, puis s'approcha de Caroline. Caroline put lire de la colère dans ses yeux.

_ « Je pensais t'avoir dit de te montrer prudente et de rester derrière moi Caroline ! ».

_ « Je suis désolée père… Je… Quand j'ai vu cet homme vous foncer dessus avec son épée, j'ai agi par pur instinct… Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous blesse… Je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéit… ».

_ « Oh Caroline… Ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'es désobéit qui me contrarie… J'ai eu tellement peur toi ma chérie ! Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour me sauver, ce qui compte pour moi, que ce soit ta mère, toi ou ta sœur, vous soyez vivante. Si tu avais été blessé… ».

_ « Aucun risque que je le sois avec vos entraînements père ».

Alrick saisit son doux visage entre ses mains et lui sourit tendrement.

_ « Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras plus en danger pour moi ! ».

_ « C'est promis… » dit-elle à contrecœur. Alrick l'embrassa sur le front et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Ayanna.

_ « Ayanna ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! » la salua-t'il.

_ « Moi également ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revu. A ce que je vois toujours aussi téméraire. Tu sais au moins, que tu pourrais te faire tuer à te transformer en public » le réprimanda-t'elle.

_ « Rassure-toi, je ne risquai rien mais ton appui m'a beaucoup aidé, je t'en remercie ! ».

_ « C'était avec plaisir ! Mais je tiens à te mettre en garde, même si mon opinion est respectée par les habitants, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde » déclara-t'elle en tournant la tête. Alrick et Caroline suivirent son regard et aperçurent Mikael accompagné de villageois et de ses fils. Sentant leurs regards posés sur lui, Mikael tourna la tête et leur lança un regard sombre. « Si j'étais toi, je resterai loin de Mikael et de sa famille. Il déteste les loups-garous plus que quiconque, et même s'il va respecter votre installation, tu ferais mieux de garder ta meute à l'abri de lui » lui conseilla-t'elle.

_ « Outre les propos qu'il a tenu tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose qui ne m'inspire pas confiance en lui. Je peux sentir de la noirceur en lui » fit Caroline approuvé par son père.

_ « C'est un homme impulsif, sournois, borné, méfiant et très autoritaire. Il est le mari de mon amie Esther et… ».

_ « Que viens-tu de dire ? Esther ?! » se précipita Alrick interloqué.

_ « Oui pourquoi ? Tu la connais ? » l'interrogea-t'elle.

_ « Oui. Je l'ai rencontré brièvement la dernière fois que je suis venu ici ».

_ « D'accord. Oh ! Depuis votre dernière visite, tu as des nouvelles d'Erik ? ».

_ « Cela fait quelques semaines que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Caroline avait à peine onze ans. Il est parti faire le tour des pays pour unifier les loups et tenter de rétablir la paix entre les loups et les humains. Nous communiquons par des hurlements puissants à travers les cieux ».

_ « Vous pensez qu'il pourrait venir nous rendre une petite visite ? » demanda Caroline. « Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne l'a pas revu ?... ».

_ « Je sais Care, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le puisse avec ses responsabilités… » mentit Alrick ce que Caroline remarqua de suite. « Nous devrions rentrer, ta mère va finir par se faire un sang d'encre. Tu passeras nous rendre visite Ayanna ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Je veux rencontrer le reste de la petite famille ! » sourit-elle. Ils se saluèrent et repartirent chacun chez eux.

* * *

Mikael ne parla pas tout le temps du trajet, ruminant intérieurement sa colère suite au résultat du vote. Ces loups allaient leur apporter des ennuis, si ce n'est la mort. Ses voisins étaient complètement fous pour laisser une telle chose se produire. Mikael espérait le moindre faux pas pour se charger de cette meute.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Mikael était marié à Esther et avaient eu cinq garçons : Finn, Elijah, Nicklaus, Kol et Henrick et une unique fille : Rebekah. Ils avaient tous atteint l'âge adulte sauf Henrick qui allait sur ses quinze ans.

En entendant les chevaux, Klaus, Kol et Henrick qui s'occupaient à couper et empiler du bois, relevèrent la tête. Esther sortit de leur maison suivit de Rebekah qui l'aidait à la préparation du repas.

_ « Comment s'est passée la réunion ? Sur quoi portait-elle ? » l'interrogea Esther lorsque Mikael fut descendu de sa monture.

_ « Une meute de loups, la meute de la Lune s'est établie non loin du village et ces stupides membres du conseil ont accepté leur installation à Mystic Falls ! » lui avoua-t'il froidement. « Ils prétendent nous vouloir aucun mal mais ce n'est que pure foutaise ! Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne s'en approche, ni ne s'adresse à l'un d'entre eux ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre !» ordonna-t'il dangereusement. Tous acquiescèrent, restant le plus calme possible face à sa fureur. « Ne restez pas planté là, au travail ! » aboya-t'il en jetant un regard intense à Klaus. Celui-ci ne voulant pas subir des représailles se remit de suite à l'ouvrage.

Mikael rentra chez lui accompagné d'Esther.

_ « Allez ! Racontez-nous comment ça s'est passé ! » pressa Kol à ses deux frères.

_ « Père va se mettre en colère s'il nous voit discuter ! » rétorqua Finn en s'éloignant avec les chevaux.

_ « Elijah ! Raconte-nous » l'incita Rebekah.

_ « Très bien … Il y a eu donc l'arrivée de cette meute de la Lune. A ce que j'ai entendu, les loups de cette meute seraient des loups Originels qui seraient capables de muter à volonté… ».

_ « Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sornettes Elijah… Des loups capables de muter en plein jour ! » railla Kol.

_ « Je penserai la même chose si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux » dit-il attirant des regards choqués sur lui. « Le chef de cette meute s'est transformé sous nos yeux. On était tous abasourdi et effrayé. Père a tenté de s'attaquer au chef mais la fille du chef s'est interposée entre lui et le loup. Père a été jeté à nos pieds par le loup qui s'est mis devant elle en protection. Elle nous a expliqué qu'ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal et qu'ils voulaient rester seulement un moment. Vous auriez vu ce loup, à part le moment où père l'a chargé, il n'a montré aucun signe d'agressivité ! ».

_ « C'est surréaliste ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ « Et comment ça c'est fini ? » demanda innocemment Henrick.

_ « Ayanna est arrivée et a déclaré après avoir lu à l'intérieur de l'âme du chef, que l'on ne risquait absolument rien. Le village a donc voté pour leur séjour » conclu Elijah.

_ « Vous croyez qu'ils puissent changer d'avis et nous attaquer ?... » les interrogea Henrick un peu effrayé.

_ « Hey ! Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre ! Ils ne te feront jamais du mal, nous y veillerons d'accord » le rassura Klaus en posant ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon. Henrick sourit, ayant une confiance aveugle en son grand frère.

_ « Je ne pense pas qu'ils brisent leur promesse. J'ai vu en eux de l'honneur, du respect, de la bienveillance. Ils ne sont pas dangereux » rajouta Elijah.

_ « Tu as parlé de la fille du chef. Comment était-elle ? » s'intéressa Kol, qui était un peu le casanova du village. Sa question fit rire ses frères et sœur. Elijah lui répondit avec un sourire amusé.

_ « Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Karine il n'y a pas si longtemps ? ».

_ « Je sais mais je lâche l'affaire. Dès que je l'approche ou dès que j'essaye de lui parler, elle me fuit… Elle est tellement introvertie… » s'exaspéra le jeune Mikaelson.

_ « En voilà une fille sensée ! » se moqua Rebekah, recevant un regard noir de son frère tandis que les autres garçons riaient. Kol fit signe à Elijah de poursuivre.

_ « D'accord ! C'est une jeune femme qui doit être dans les âges de Rebekah, de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés avec des yeux bleus couleur de l'océan. Elle a un teint de porcelaine. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie ! Ce que j'aime chez elle, c'est le cran qu'elle a eu en affrontant père ».

_ « Ça serait la fille parfaite pour toi Nik ! Toi qui aimes quand elles ont de l'audace ! » renchérit Rebekah. Klaus esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

_ « Merci de t'occuper de mes relations amoureuses, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas porté sur les blondes ».

_ « Tant mieux cela sera un concurrent en moins » lança Kol.

_ « Tu vas essayer de la séduire ? » fit Henrick.

_ « Je ne vais pas essayer, je vais réussir ! ».

_ « Tu n'es pas sérieux Kol ! Tu tiens encore à te prendre un râteau » le charria Klaus.

_ « Ahah moques-toi, tu feras moins le malin le jour où elle tombera dans mes bras ! ».

_ « Je tiens à voir ça alors ! » sourit Klaus suivi des autres.

_ « As-tu donc oublié l'interdiction de père de nous en approcher ? » lui rappela Elijah.

_ « Père n'est pas toujours sur notre dos, je suis sûr que j'y parviendrai sans qu'il ne le sache ! ».

_ « Eh bien bon courage à toi ! Nous devrions reprendre nos corvées avant que père ou mère ne le remarquent » dit Elijah en partant.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs tâches. Rebekah demanda poliment à Klaus son aide pour transporter la panière à linge jusqu'à la rivière pas loin. Celle-ci étant beaucoup trop lourde pour elle. Klaus accepta volontiers et l'accompagna récupérer la panière et la porta jusqu'à la rivière.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Klaus s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur, en attendant qu'elle ait fini de nettoyer les vêtements.

_ « Tu vas bien ? » le questionna-t'elle.

_ « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t'il confus.

_ « Je sais que tu as rompu avec Tatia et ne me regardes pas avec cet air, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ».

Klaus sourit face à cette capacité qu'avait Rebekah de le surprendre et à lire en lui. Rebekah et lui avaient toujours été proches, se souciant toujours de l'autre. Ils étaient inséparables, une vraie paire. Ils étaient les seuls de la famille avec lesquels ils se sentaient véritablement proches, bien qu'ils se sentent très liés avec Henrick.

_ « Il n'y a rien à en dire, entre elle et moi c'est fini, point final ! » conclua-t'il.

_ « Oh Nik ! Pas à moi s'il te plaît ! Je suis là pour toi, confie-toi » l'encouragea sa petite sœur.

_ « Je … Je ne peux pas dire que je ne ressens pas un pincement au cœur, ça serait mentir. Quand je lui ai posé cet ultimatum… Je pensais que son amour pour moi serait assez fort … Mais je me suis bien trompé... ».

En effet, Klaus entretenait une relation avec une jeune fille du village du nom de Tatia. Une jeune femme charmante aux cheveux longs et bruns et des yeux couleur noisette. Tatia était de la lignée Petrova. Elle était le premier amour de Klaus. Ce que celui-ci ignorait au début de leur relation, c'est que la jeune femme en question entretenait une relation avec son frère aîné Elijah… Les deux frères étaient amoureux d'elle et aucun ne voulaient la perdre. Leur relation fraternelle s'était depuis peu à peu dégradée, jusqu'au jour où Klaus posa un ultimatum à Tatia, lui demandant de choisir entre son frère et lui. Tatia avait tenté de le convaincre de rester, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mais au moment où Klaus la pressa de faire son choix… Elle n'avait su quoi répondre… Préférant garder les deux frères rien que pour elle.

Son manque de réponse avait donc incité Klaus à conclure définitivement leur relation. Il tentait depuis ce jour, à rester éloigné d'elle et de passer à autre chose. Klaus l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas d'un tel amour. Il souhaitait rencontrer une fille qui l'aimera rien que lui et qui n'hésitera pas entre son frère et lui. Il ne voulait plus perdre son temps dans une relation néfaste avec Tatia qui avait failli briser ses liens fraternels avec Elijah. « Depuis, elle essaye de me reconquérir … Dès qu'elle me voit elle se jette sur moi. Je la repousse à chaque fois… ».

_ « Tu as fait le bon choix Nik ! Mais quelle peste celle-là ! Cette fille allait te détruire, ainsi qu'Elijah. Elle ne vous mérite pas ! ».

_ « J'ai été stupide de croire qu'elle me choisirait. Ce qu'elle voulait, s'était nous garder en même temps et jongler entre l'un et l'autre. Père avait raison, je ne trouverai jamais personne qui m'acceptera et m'aimera… » déclara-t'il mélancoliquement.

Rebekah abandonna la chemise qu'elle avait dans les mains et saisit entre elles le visage abattu de son frère.

_ « Ecoute-moi bien Nicklaus ! Tout ce que père a pu te dire est absolument faux ! Il a tord ! Tatia n'est qu'une fille prétentieuse et une pure séductrice. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'elle Nik ! Tatia n'est pas la seule femme sur cette Terre, quelque part la femme de ta vie t'attend. Tu finiras par la trouver » le rassura-t'elle en souriant avec douceur.

_ « Comment saurai-je que c'est la bonne et non une comme Tatia ? ».

_ « Tu le sauras quand ton cœur battra à mille à l'heure quand elle sera là. Tes pensées seront toutes tournées vers elle. Tu te sentiras légèrement maladroit en sa présence et que tu chercheras à être en sa compagnie par n'importe quel prétexte, même le plus insignifiant. Ressentais-tu ce genre de chose avec Tatia ? » le questionna en crachant le nom de Tatia, ne pouvant la voir en peinture.

_ « Non, jamais réellement » avoua-t'il.

_ « Alors c'est que tu as fait le bon choix ! Sois patient et tu trouveras ta moitié bientôt ! ».

_ « Que ferai-je sans toi Bekah ! Heureusement que tu es là ! ».

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais Nik ! » murmura-t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais Bekah ! ».

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant de rompre leur étreinte. Klaus déposa un baiser sur le front de Rebekah.

_ « Tu as bientôt fini ? ».

_ « Presque. Laisses-moi terminer ces deux hauts ».

La tâche finit, Klaus porta une nouvelle fois la panière et rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Mais à peine furent-ils arrivés que Mikael leur tomba dessus.

_ « Nicklaus ! Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de couper du bois avec tes frères ! Le linge est un travail de femme. Toujours en train de désobéir et de faire ce que bon te sembles ! » cria-t'il.

_ « Excusez-moi père, j'aidais simplement… ».

_ « Ne discutes pas ! Je me demande pourquoi je te garde encore sous mon toit ! Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ! » s'exclama-t'il. Klaus baissa la tête blessé, attendant impatiemment que son père en ait fini. N'en supportant plus, Rebekah prit sa défense.

_ « Ce n'est pas sa faute père… Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à porter cette panière jusqu'à l'eau de source. Elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour moi et Nicklaus a eu la gentillesse de m'aider ».

Mikael se détendit un peu à l'intervention de sa fille et se tourna de nouveau vers Klaus.

_ « Bien ! La prochaine fois que je te donne un travail, tu le finis Nicklaus ! Quant à toi Rebekah, la prochaine fois tu feras plusieurs voyages si cela est nécessaire. Maintenant que c'est réglé, retournez à votre besogne ».

Ils acquiescèrent et ne se firent pas prier pour s'échapper. Ils se rendirent vers l'étendoir à linge.

_ « Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans le pétrin » regretta-t'elle réellement.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Tu sais bien que je ferai tout pour toi ».

_ « Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu en subisses les foudres de père par la suite… ».

_ « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris ma défense ! Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je t'adore ! » chuchota-t'il en lui embrassant la joue avant de s'éclipser.

_ « Moi aussi Nik ! ».

* * *

A quelques lieux de là, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente pour laisser place à la lune. Le couple Alpha et leurs deux filles partageaient calmement leur repas autour d'un feu de camp. Elina observait la danse des flammes.

_ « A quoi penses-tu mon cœur ? » lui fit Alrick.

_ « Je suis juste heureuse que le village nous accepte. Ça va nous faire le plus grand bien à nous, ainsi qu'à la meute de nous poser et de nous reposer ».

_ « Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous sommes tous très fatigués ».

_ « Père puis-je vous poser une question ? » fit Caroline.

_ « Bien sûr, je t'écoute ».

_ « Quand on était tout à l'heure avec Ayanna. Vous avez dit qu'Erik ne pourrait nous rejoindre à cause de ses responsabilités mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison n'est ce pas ? ».

Alrick et Elina échangèrent un regard entendu et Alrick lui répondit.

_ « Non c'est exact, bien qu'il doit veiller sur tous les loups, il y a une raison bien spécifique. Avant votre naissance, Erik et moi sommes venus à Mystic Falls pour régler un conflit entre deux meutes qui se trouvent non loin de Mystic Falls. Durant notre séjour, nous avons fait la rencontre d'Esther, qui se trouve être la femme de l'homme qui s'est opposé à nous tout à l'heure, Mikael Mikaelson. Lorsque nous l'avons rencontré, Erik s'est immédiatement attaché à elle. Plus les jours passaient, plus il devenait amoureux d'elle… ».

_ « Etait-ce le lien qui unit un loup à sa compagne, comme vous et mère, qui le liait à cette femme » demanda Mila.

_ « A l'époque, Erik et nous pensions que c'était le cas. Puis au fil des années, il s'est avéré qu'Esther n'était pas sa moitié » lui expliqua Elina.

_ « Erik était éperdument amoureux d'elle et ce malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà mariée à Mikael. Avant notre départ, Erik lui a proposé de nous accompagner et de vivre sa vie avec lui. De son union avec Mikael, elle avait donné naissance à Finn et Elijah. Outre la raison de se séparer de ses enfants, elle lui a avoué que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était assez fort pour laisser derrière elle, son mari et tout ce qu'elle possédait. Blessé par sa confession, Erik a anticipé notre départ et n'est plus jamais revenu à Mystic Falls » termina-t'il son récit.

_ « C'est ignoble ! Comment a-t'elle pu jouer avec ses sentiments ?! » dit Caroline dégoûtée.

_ « Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle a complètement joué avec ses sentiments. Quand quelqu'un tombe amoureux d'une autre personne, c'est que la personne actuelle ne lui suffisait pas. Elle a aimé Erik mais peut-être que l'amour pour ses enfants a été l'élément qui a tout fait basculer » argumenta Mila.

_ « Tu as peut-être raison Mila, l'amour que l'on porte à nos enfants est tout aussi puissant que celui que l'on éprouve envers son compagnon » approuva sa mère.

_ « Vu l'amour que tu portes aux filles, je suis rassuré de savoir que tu ne partiras pas dans les bras d'un autre homme plus jeune » plaisanta Alrick.

_ « Ah qui sait ! Les filles sont en âge de mener leur propre vie, pourquoi pas, c'est une idée. Bien que cela risque d'être difficile d'en trouver un… ».

_ « Pourquoi ? » firent Mila et Caroline.

_ « Parce qu'aucun homme ne peut égaler votre père » susurra-t'elle en souriant tendrement à son époux. Alrick sourit fièrement, il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Elina, se pencha sur elle et scella tendrement leurs lèvres.

_ « Heureux de l'entendre mon cœur, je t'aime ! » chuchota-t'il en se séparant une seconde de ses lèvres.

_ « Oh pitié, on est toujours là ! » s'exclamèrent Mila et Caroline néanmoins amusées. Elles rêvaient de vivre un amour aussi épique que celui de leur parent. Alrick et Elina se séparèrent en riant et Elina se blottit dans ses bras.

_ « Erik n'a toujours pas trouvé son Alpha ? » les interrogea Mila.

_ « Pas à ma connaissance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira par la trouver » les rassura-t'il en voyant leurs mines attristées.

_ « C'est tellement dommage pour lui… Erik est un homme bon, attentionné et généreux. Il mérite de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un » rajouta Caroline.

_ « L'amour est imprévisible surtout avec notre espèce. Nous pouvons attendre plusieurs années sans l'apercevoir, mais quand il apparaît enfin, il éblouit notre vie comme jamais » confia Elina. « Vous verrez quand votre tour viendra ».

_ « Oui enfin… Vous avez … encore le temps pour ça… » bredouilla Alrick, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir de futurs gendres. Les trois femmes rirent à sa réaction. Caroline avait 20 ans et Mila, elle, 19 ans cette année. La question de l'amour, des garçons et du mariage se faisant assez présente dans leurs esprits. « Bon … Nous devrions aller nous coucher, il se fait tard ».

_ « On va encore en profiter pour contempler les étoiles » lança Mila.

_ « Très bien ! Mais ne vous couchez pas tard, on commencera votre entraînement tôt. Bonne nuit mes amours ! ».

_ « Bonne nuit mes petites louves » chuchota leur mère en les embrassant sur le front. Un surnom qu'elle adorait utiliser depuis qu'elles étaient petites.

_ « Bonne nuit à vous aussi ». Elles s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et d'admirèrent la nuit étoilée.

_ « Tu crois que l'on trouvera l'amour Care ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? ».

_ « Avec nos voyages, on a rencontré beaucoup de monde, enfin de jeunes hommes, sans jamais avoir réellement l'occasion d'apprendre à les connaître. Ils n'ont été que des amis avant que l'on parte de nouveau. Peut-être à part Andrew pour toi. Tu lui plaisais beaucoup ».

_ « Je sais mais je ne ressentais pas de l'amour pour lui mais plus de l'amitié. Et toi, tu es bien tombée amoureuse de Kiaran et il commençait à t'aimer en retour ».

_ « Je te rappelle que lorsqu'il a su que j'étais une louve, il m'a lâchement abandonné… » lui rappella-t'elle tristement. « Rien que le fait d'être des louves, repousse les personnes !... Nous ne faisons que fuir un peuple qui ne voudra jamais de nous et encore moins partager de l'amour avec nous. J'aimerai tant connaître un amour tel que père et mère ».

_ « Tu le connaîtras Mila, je te le promets ! Garde en espoir les paroles de mère. Toutes les personnes ne nous sont pas hostiles. Ta moitié se trouve quelque part dans ce monde et le jour viendra où le destin vous réunira. Et ce jour-là, peu importera qu'il soit un loup, un humain, un sorcier et toi une louve. Cela sera une évidence pour vous et rien ne pourra vous séparer. Saches aussi que je veillerai toujours sur toi et que je veillerai à ce que l'homme qui partagera ta vie, t'aime sincèrement pour ce que tu es. Sinon il aura affaire à moi ! ».

Mila sourit sincèrement à sa sœur et lui prit la main. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme grande sœur.

_ « Merci Caroline ! J'y veillerai également pour toi ! » lui promit-elle à son tour.

Caroline lui sourit et les craintes dissipées pour le moment, elles continuèrent à observer le ciel.

* * *

Le soleil montrant peu à peu ses rayons lumineux, Mila commença à s'éveiller. Elle s'étira longuement en se relevant et vit sa sœur encore endormie à quelques mètres d'elle. Caroline et elle partageaient la même tente depuis leur enfance. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Caroline et la secoua doucement.

_ « Caroline ! Care, il faut se lever. Le soleil s'est levé » murmura-t'elle.

_ « Hum… encore cinq petites minutes… et je me lève » marmonna Caroline en resserrant sa prise sur sa couverture.

Mila émit un petit rire puis partit s'habiller et faire sa toilette. Ensuite, elle sortit de la tente et aperçut sa mère préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ « Bonjour mère ! » la salua-t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ « Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ? ».

_ « Parfaitement ! Bonjour père ! ».

_ « Bonjour ma petite princesse ! Et où est donc ma deuxième princesse ? »

_ « Caroline va bientôt … ».

_ « Caroline est là » la coupa la concernée en terminant à la va-vite la tresse cascade de ses cheveux. Elle embrassa tout le monde et ils commencèrent à manger.

_ « Avant notre entraînement, nous pourrions aller courir, vous êtes partantes ? » demanda Alrick à ses femmes.

_ « Avec plaisir ! Mère vous venez ? » fit Caroline.

_ « Oh non, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire avant notre entraînement. Je vous accompagnerai demain ».

_ « Vous êtes prêtes ? ».

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et tous les trois se transformèrent en loups. Mila et Caroline étaient comme leur père, d'un pelage blanc, à la différence qu'elles étaient légèrement plus fines que lui. Ils s'élancèrent tout droit sur la forêt.

_ « Amusez-vous bien ! » cria joyeusement Elina.

Courir à travers les bois, les prairies, les montagnes, sentir le vent dans leurs pelages, sentir la terre défiler à toute allure sous leurs puissantes pattes, étaient une sensation qu'ils adoraient plus que tout au monde. A cause de la réticence des hommes à leur égard, ils étaient contraint de demeurer plus humais que loups, du moins en apparence. Ils se sentaient tellement libres, enfin eux-mêmes, en totale harmonie.

Ils profitèrent de ce moment pendant près d'une heure avant de rentrer au camp. Ils poursuivirent par leur entraînement au combat, que ce soit à l'épée ou à mains nues. Elina comme Alrick, tenait à ce que leurs filles savent se défendre le jour où elles seraient seules. Alrick leur apprenait donc quelque tactique de combat et à reconnaître rapidement les faiblesses de leurs adversaires. Il était fier de voir que ses filles retenaient très bien ses leçons. Un jour, il avait constaté que son travail avait porté ses fruits. Lorsque Caroline, qui avait dix ans à l'époque, frappa d'un coup de poing la joue d'un jeune garçon qui embêtait Mila. Alors que le petit garçon allait répliquer, Mila qui se trouvait derrière lui, protégea sa sœur en tapant dans son genou. Le faisant par l'occasion plier de douleur, Caroline l'acheva d'un coup bien placé dans les bijoux de famille… Ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre KO.

* * *

Après l'entraînement et avoir effectué des tâches dans le camp, Caroline informa sa mère qu'elle allait se promener dans la forêt. Après lui avoir promis d'être prudente, elle entra en chantonnant dans la forêt. Elle voulait explorer, découvrir toutes les richesses de cette nature. Au bout d'un moment, grâce à son excellente ouïe, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une cascade. Elle s'aventura jusqu'au bruit mais peu de temps après, elle perçut des voix et des rires. Elle continua à s'avancer par curiosité. Son père l'avait mis en garde de s'approcher des humains, de peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. D'habitude malgré son entêtement, Caroline aurait obéi mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, une force en elle la poussait à s'approcher plus près.

C'est à pas de loup qu'elle s'approcha des voix et se dissimula derrière un buisson fleuri. Elle distingua trois personnes assises sur le rebord rocheux du lac où se jetait la cascade. Elle les détailla longuement. Elle vit un petit garçon qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans, les cheveux bruns, un visage angélique. Il portait des vêtements en tissu noir avec une ceinture en cuir à la taille. Le deuxième garçon était nettement plus âgé. Il devait être dans les âges de Caroline, tout comme la jeune femme à leurs côtés. Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtain clair et portait une chemise blanche avec un plastron en cuir noir. La femme, elle, était blonde avec une magnifique robe rouge. Elle était gracieuse et belle.

Elle pouvait les entendre rire à une histoire que racontait le plus jeune de la bande. A un moment, le plus âgé tourna la tête dans sa direction, Caroline se cacha vivement. Il sentit comme une présence, comme si quelqu'un les observait. Peut-être était-ce le loup en lui qui avait senti la présence de Caroline. Il se leva, attirant l'attention sur lui.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nik ? » fit Rebekah en voyant son air sérieux.

_ « Quelqu'un nous observe ». Il dégaina son épée et dit clairement. « Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! ».

Caroline souffla… Comment avait-il pu la repérer ?! Elle était coincée mais elle devait bien se montrer maintenant.

Elle sortit donc de sa cachette et leur fit face un peu gênée.

_ « Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Je me promenais quand j'ai entendu vos voix… Je vais vous laisser. Encore pardon pour cette intrusion » s'excusa-t'elle en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

_ « Tu es nouvelle ? On ne t'a jamais vu par ici ? » l'interrogea Henrick.

_ « Oui je viens juste d'arriver » lui répondit-elle.

_ « Tu fais partie de la meute de loups qui s'est établie à Mystic Falls ? » dit Klaus.

_ « Oui… Je ne voulais pas vous gêner. Je m'en vais » répéta-t'elle ne voulant se sentir rejetée une nouvelle fois.

_ « Non attends ! » l'interpella Rebekah en s'approchant d'elle. « Notre père nous a raconté ton histoire. Même si les loups tourmentent notre vie ici, toi et ta meute vous êtes différents. Nous n'avons pas peur de toi et tu n'as pas à l'être envers nous également. Tu ne nous as aucunement dérangé. Je t'en prie, joins-toi à nous ! » lui sourit-elle sincèrement.

Caroline sourit touchée et suivit Rebekah jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Klaus rangea son épée dans son étui.

_ « Merci de m'accepter parmi vous ! » les remercia-t'elle.

_ « Je t'en prie ! Alors que je nous présente, moi c'est Rebekah et voici mes deux frères : Henrick et Nicklaus ». Ils lui sourirent chaleureusement. Klaus se leva et baissa la main de Caroline.

_ « Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu love ? ».

Caroline fut légèrement décontenancée par ce surnom que Klaus venait d'employer. Elle plongea dans son regard azur tellement hypnotisant, puis répondit en reprenant contenance.

_ « Je m'appelle Caroline. Je suis heureuse de constater que je ne fais peur à tout le monde » railla-t'elle.

_ « Les gens ont peur de toi ? » demanda Henrick.

_ « La plupart du temps oui… ».

_ « Pourtant vous êtes différents des loups qui nous menacent… » rajouta-t'il.

_ « C'est vrai ! Mais les actions de certaines meutes peuvent nous nuire et inciter les personnes à nous repousser, comme l'a fait un homme de votre village aujourd'hui à la réunion ».

_ « Tu dois parler de notre père Mikael Mikaelson » lui précisa Rebekah.

_ « C'est votre père ?! J'ai du mal à y croire… Vous êtes tellement différents, en tout cas en ce qui concerne notre sujet ».

_ « Notre père est assez méfiant vis-à-vis des autres et peut se montrer farouche par moment » lui expliqua Klaus en baissant les yeux.

Caroline remarqua le changement de comportement de Klaus à la mention de son père.

_ « J'ai pu le constater en effet » sourit-elle faiblement.

_ « Parle-nous de toi, de ta meute ? » l'incita Rebekah. Sans savoir pourquoi, Caroline sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

_ « Eh bien, je suis donc une louve de la meute de la Lune. Mes parents sont les Alpha de la meute. J'ai une petite sœur aussi. Les ancêtres de mon père ont réussi à contrôler la rage qui régnait en eux. Ne blessant personne lors des pleines lunes, la nature leur a offert le présent de muter à volonté, soustrait des effets de la lune. Depuis leur descendance, dont moi, ma sœur et mon père pouvons-nous transformer librement. Pour les autres, comme ma mère, nous pouvons leur accorder ce droit, s'ils le méritent ».

_ « Et donc vous êtes les seuls loups Originels ? » la questionna Henrick.

_ « Non, il existe beaucoup de meute Originelle n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Klaus.

_ « C'est bien cela ! Il y a des meutes de loups Originels partout à travers le monde, seules quelques-unes ont cette capacité comme nous ».

_ « C'est impressionnant ! Nous ignorons tellement de choses sur le monde… Tu as donc beaucoup voyagé ? » lança Rebekah.

_ « Oui… Ma meute est nomade. Nous cherchons à travers le monde une terre propice pour nous installer et être enfin à l'abri du danger que peuvent représenter certain humain… ».

_ « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te remémorer des moments difficiles… ».

_ « Ce n'est rien, je m'y suis habituée avec le temps. Il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients, j'ai pu découvrir des coutumes, des cultures, des paysages plus impressionnants au fur et à mesure ! ».

_ « Tu es allées où ? » s'enquit Henrick.

_ « Alors euh… Je suis allée au Nouveau Monde, au Bhoutan, l'île de Terre-Neuve où nous avons fait la rencontre des peuples amérindiens. Ensuite la Scandinavie, la Francie, l'Espagne et récemment notre dernière escale fut le Royaume d'Angleterre ».

_ « Cela doit être exaltant de découvrir toutes les richesses du monde » l'envia Klaus.

_ « Ça l'est ! Vous comptez voyager vous aussi ? ».

_ « Oui ! Nik m'a promis de m'emmener à l'aventure et de parcourir la Terre entière » annonça joyeusement Henrick, faisant rire les trois adultes.

_ « Tu as de la chance de l'avoir ! J'espère pour toi que Nicklaus se débouille bien ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour mon petit frère adoré ! De plus, sans vouloir me vanter, tu serais étonnée de tout ce que je peux faire sweetheart ! » s'amusa-t'il. Caroline lui sourit.

_ « Et vous restez combien de temps ici ? » demanda Rebekah.

_ « Je l'ignore. Notre voyage a été assez long et éprouvant pour toute la meute. Nous allons rester quelques semaines ».

_ « Très bonne nouvelle ! » se réjouit-elle. « Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler ou passer du temps avec des filles, étant la seule fille de ma famille… Si tu savais à quel point c'est difficile de supporter cinq frères à la maison » se lamenta-t'elle.

_ « C'est avec plaisir que je t'aiderai à supporter ce fardeau » railla Caroline, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des garçons. « Nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître. Je pourrai peut-être inviter ma sœur à se joindre à nous ? ».

_ « Très bonne idée, ça serait avec plaisir ! » lui sourit Rebekah. « On dira à Elijah, Kol et Finn de venir ! ».

_ « Je crois qu'il faudra s'abstenir d'en parler à Finn » lui retourna Klaus.

_ « Pourquoi ? ».

_ « Tu le connais Bekah, il serait capable de tout rapporter à père ». Il rajouta devant l'air confus de Caroline. « Notre père nous a interdit de vous approcher. Pour éviter les ennuis à nous ainsi qu'à Caroline, personne ne devra l'en informer. Compris ? ».

Rebekah et Henrick acquiescèrent.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore plusieurs heures. Le soleil entamait déjà sa descente. Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître les uns des autres, des liens d'amitiés naissant déjà.

Caroline leva la tête et observa la courbe du soleil.

_ « Je vais devoir y aller. Mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter ».

_ « Nous aussi… Et si on se retrouvait ici demain? » suggéra Klaus.

_ « Oh oui, bonne idée Nik ! Tu es d'accord Caroline ? » fit Henrick.

_ « D'accord ! Mais plutôt en début d'après-midi si cela ne vous dérange pas ? ».

_ « Bien sûr que non » la rassura Rebekah et rajouta en se relevant elle aussi. « N'oublis pas de venir accompagner de Mila ! ».

_ « Ne t'en fais pas Rebekah ! ».

_ « Bien ! A demain Caroline ! ». Elle s'éloigna avec Henrick qui la salua de la main. Celle-ci lui répondit en souriant. Il ne restait plus que Klaus, qui l'observait comme hypnotisé. Caroline rougit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Klaus finit par sortir de sa torpeur, il lui prit la main avec une pure délicatesse et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser. Ce baiser donna quelque papillon dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se releva, Caroline vit son petit sourire en coin, qui la fit fondre sur place.

_ « A demain sweetheart! ».

_ « A demain Nicklaus! ». Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de suivre sa sœur et son frère. Caroline sourit timidement et rebroussa chemin à son tour.

Laissant Henrick prendre de l'avance, Rebekah avait attendu Klaus et avait observé de loin leur petit échange. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Lorsque son frère vint jusqu'à elle, il affichait un franc sourire et semblait heureux. Rebekah ne lui fit aucune remarque, préférant garder ses pensées pour elle, pour l'instant. Caroline semblait être une fille forte sympathique, drôle et généreuse. Pourrait-elle rendre son frère heureux et peut-être s'enticher de lui ? Seul l'avenir lui donnera réponse.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline arriva au camp, elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Ensuite, elle aida sa mère et sa sœur à préparer le dîner. A la fin du repas, toute la meute se rassembla autour du grand feu et des membres dont Alrick et Mila commencèrent à jouer de la musique. Mila jouait d'un hautbois et Alrick d'un luth. Les enfants dansèrent autour du feu. Les femmes avec Caroline et Elina chantèrent en rythme la chanson accompagnant la musique. Ce fut ensuite, au tour des hommes de chanter une chanson. Alrick joua un air que les enfants connaissaient par cœur. Ils chantèrent tous en cœur pendant un long moment, profitant d'être tous ensemble et d'être en pleine nature.

La fatigue se faisant ressentir, la meute se dispersa et partit se coucher. Mila et Caroline retournèrent dans leur tente. Elles se changèrent rapidement en chemise de nuit et s'allongèrent dans leurs lits. Mila se tourna et demanda à sa sœur.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette après-midi ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas tout dit à père et mère ».

Caroline se mit sur le côté et lui dit.

_ « Heureusement que tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquée. Tu dois le garder pour toi ! Je voulais t'en parler demain matin, mais vu comme tu es curieuse ». Elles ricanèrent. « J'ai rencontré des personnes, une fille et ses deux frères. Elle et l'aîné des frères ont notre âge ».

_ « Je croyais que père nous avait mise en garde, tu sais que cela peut être dangereux » la gronda-t'elle.

_ « Je sais mais je suis tombée sur eux légèrement par hasard… ».

_ « Légèrement par hasard !... ».

_ « J'ai entendu des voix et ma curiosité a pris le dessus. Je ne faisais que les observer à distance, mais l'aîné m'a surprenamment repéré et j'ai dû sortir de ma cachette. J'ai voulu partir mais ils ont insisté pour que je reste. Ils savaient que j'étais une louve et ils ont accepté ma compagnie Mila ! ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors ? ».

_ « On a discuté de tout et de rien. Ils m'ont parlé de leur pays d'origine, de leur famille et des bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire. C'était très amusant ! J'ai vraiment passé un agréable moment. Ils sont tellement gentils Mila. Nous sommes devenus amis. Je leur ai parlé de toi et ils seraient ravis de te connaître ».

_ « Ça serait sympathique en effet mais ça serait désobéir aux parents… ».

_ « Je te dis que l'on ne risque rien ! Ils sont très gentils, tu verras Rebekah est chaleureuse et on peut parler de tout avec elle. Allez joins-toi à nous ! ».

_ « D'accord ! Je viendrai » sourit-elle.

_ « Parfait ! » dit Caroline. Son esprit divagua et l'image de Klaus lui revint en mémoire. Elle se mit à rougir.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir ? » demanda malicieusement Mila.

_ « Rien ! Absolument rien voyons » se déroba lamentablement Caroline.

_ « Tu réfutes bien trop pressement… Ça veut dire que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ta petite sœur adorée ! ».

_ « Très bien… Tu as gagné ! Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit pour le moment, promis ?! » fit-elle sérieusement.

_ « Tu sais que je n'en parlerai à personne ! Allez dis-moi Care ! ».

_ « Le frère de Rebekah, Nicklaus… et bien… euh … je … ».

_ « Tu es attirée par lui n'est-ce pas ? » l'aida-t'elle.

_ « Je ne sais pas, peut-être… ».

_ « Comment est-il ? » enchaîna-t'elle.

_ « Il est plutôt grand, des cheveux châtain clair et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est lorsqu'il sourit, il a des petites fossettes trop adorables. Il est assez bel homme. Il est charmant, drôle, attentionné. Oh ! Et il a un de ces accents… à damner ! » rit-elle.

_ « Mais il a l'air parfait » plaisanta Mila. « Il semble beaucoup te plaire ».

_ « Oui mais je ne veux pas foncer et me faire rejeter… Nous restons pour un moment, j'aurai l'opportunité d'apprendre à mieux le connaître ».

_ « Tu as bien raison ! J'espère pour toi que cela sera le bon ».

_ « Merci ! Il m'a appelé sweetheart et love » sourit-elle tendrement.

_ « Oh c'est mignon ! Ce n'est pas courant que des personnes t'appellent pas ce genre de surnom ».

_ « Non en effet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le visage de Nicklaus m'est familié… ».

_ « On a rencontré tellement de personnes au cours de nos voyages, peut-être qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on a pu croiser ? ».

_ « Sûrement ! Allez, il faut dormir ! Bonne nuit Mila ! ».

_ « Bonne nuit Care ! ».

* * *

Le lendemain venu, comme convenu, Mila accompagna Caroline et retrouvèrent Klaus, Henrick, Rebekah ainsi que Kol et Elijah. Mikael étant parti pour une construction pour un certain temps, ils avaient la possibilité de retrouver plus aisément les deux filles. Cependant, veillant toujours à rentrer avant le retour de Mikael les soirs.

Mila apprit à son tour à connaître la famille Mikaelson. Tout comme les dires de Caroline, elle les trouva forts charmants et fut de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Les deux jeunes femmes sympathisèrent très vite avec les garçons. Elles avaient enfin trouvé une amie, Rebekah, avec qui elles pouvaient rire, converser pendant de longues heures, raconter leurs petits secrets et se confier.

Dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils se retrouvaient à la cascade, lieu secret de rendez-vous.

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que la meute de la Lune s'était établie à Mystic Falls. Un matin, elle eut la surprenante visite de Geir Lockwood et de son fils Tallak.

Les loups en informèrent immédiatement Alrick. Celui-ci apparut accompagné d'Elina. Lorsqu'ils virent Geir, ils échangèrent un regard surpris. Que venait-il faire ici ? Surtout après deux semaines ?

Alrick avait raconté à Elina le déroulement de la réunion et la présence de Geir. Elle s'était tout de suite inquiétée, de peur que la rivalité entre Alrick et Geir ne revoie le jour. Elle avait profondément espéré de ne plus à avoir à le recroiser…

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux pour les saluer. Non loin derrière eux, se trouvaient Mila et Caroline. Caroline souffla d'exaspération en apercevant Tallak aux côtés de son père. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait eu la malchance de le croiser souvent lorsqu'elle et sa sœur se rendaient au marché de Mystic Falls, pour acheter de la nourriture et de la laine. Dès qu'elle était avec lui, Tallak ne cessait de lui faire la court, lui laissant voir des sous-entendus malsains. Caroline le repoussait à chaque fois, voulant désespérément qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle n'avait osé en parler à ses parents, connaissant la rancune que nourrissait son père pour Geir Lockwood par rapport à sa mère. Seule sa sœur était au courant, ayant déjà repoussé Tallak pour Caroline. Et le voici, devant elle, une nouvelle fois… Avec un sourire mauvais figé sur son visage. Caroline en eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_ « Geir Lockwood ! » le salua Alrick sans plus de cérémonie.

_ « Alrick ! Elina ! ». Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui baisa la main. « Tu restes toujours aussi magnifique ma chère Elina ! » la complimenta-t'il.

_ « Geir ! » dit-elle d'une voix neutre en retirant sa main. « Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? ».

_ « Je voudrai m'entretenir avec vous en privé. Vos filles sont également conviées ».

Alrick hocha la tête et les invita à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une tente prévue pour les réunions, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ « Alors que nous veux-tu ? » le pressa Alrick, n'appréciant guère le regard insistant de Geir sur sa femme.

_ « Vous savez comme moi, que nous sommes depuis des années en querelle. Je vous propose aujourd'hui une solution qui va nous permettre de faire la paix et de nous rapprocher ».

_ « Tu étais contre nous lors du vote, pourquoi voudrais-tu faire la paix avec nous, alors que tu ne voulais pas de nous ?! » répliqua Alrick.

_ « Je craignais que tu révèles au village la vraie nature de ma famille et de mes hommes » mentit-il. Geir Lockwood était un loup Originel lui aussi. A la différence de la meute de la Lune, il subissait les effets de la pleine lune. Il était le chef d'une meute de loups qui réunissait quelques membres du village qui étaient également des loups.

_ « Jamais je ne t'aurai dénoncé ! Malgré que ta meute et toi vous terrorisiez ces pauvres gens, je ne révèlerai jamais votre nature ».

_ « Heureux de l'entendre ! Donc afin de concrétiser ce tournant de nos relations et de rétablir la paix entre nous. Mon fils a une proposition qui devrait vous intéresser ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tallak, qui prit la parole la tête haute, tout en fixant Alrick.

_ « La raison de notre visite est que je souhaiterai épouser votre fille Caroline. Je vous demande donc sa main ».

Toute la famille fut stupéfaite de cette demande, surtout la principale concernée. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'elle allait se marier à lui ?! Il ne la connaissait que depuis seulement quelques jours. Elle décida de réagir et de lui dire sa façon de penser.

_ « Non mais même pas en rêve ! Jamais je ne t'épouserai Tallak Lockwood ! Tu m'entends jamais ! » s'exclama-t'elle en se levant.

_ « Caroline, Mila, veuillez sortir » leur demanda leur père.

_ « Mais père ! Vous n'allez pas accepter ?! » s'horrifia Caroline.

_ « Vous ne pouvez pas accorder votre bénédiction alors que Tallak ne fait qu'importuner Caroline dès qu'il la voit ! » s'insurgea Mila, se recevant un regard noir de Tallak.

_ « Je veux avoir une discussion avec lui. Veuillez attendre à l'extérieur s'il vous plaît ».

Caroline regarda son père paniquée, et dévia vers sa mère qui lui lança un regard rassurant. A la demande de leur père, elles quittèrent la tente.

Alrick reporta son attention sur Tallak.

_ « Donc tu souhaites épouser notre fille ?! ».

_ « C'est exact ! ».

_ « Que ressens-tu pour elle ? Ton amour est-il sincère ? » l'interrogea Elina.

_ « Mon amour pour elle est sincère. Dès que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai aimé de suite » répondit-il.

Elina échangea un regard entendu avec Alrick, qui ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

_ « Nous sommes touchés par l'affection que tu portes à Caroline mais nous ne pouvons céder à ta requête ».

_ « Pourquoi cela ?! » protesta-t'il.

_ « Tallak, nous sommes des loups, nous pouvons ressentir d'une certaine façon l'amour entre deux personnes. Tu ressens quelque chose pour ma fille mais ce n'est que de l'attirance. Il n'y a aucun amour sincère » lui expliqua Alrick. « Je ne peux donc te donner ma bénédiction ».

_ « Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que je ressens pour elle ! ».

_ « Une relation commence toujours par de l'attirance. Caroline finira par ressentir de l'amour pour mon fils. Pour le bien de notre paix, ils doivent se marier ! ».

_ « Je ne forcerai jamais une de mes filles à se marier et encore moins dans le but d'unifier des clans. Tu n'épouseras jamais ma fille Tallak, ma décision est prise et définitive ! Maintenant, si c'était la seule raison de votre présence, je vous invite à retourner d'où vous venez » dit Alrick d'une voix ferme. Fulminant de colère, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la tente. Alrick les interrompit dans leur lancée. « Tallak ? Si j'apprends que tu ennuis encore Caroline à l'avenir. Je ne te promets pas de rester calme bien longtemps. J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre, dans ton intérêt ! ».

Geir et Tallak partirent sans un mot. Elina et Alrick soufflèrent, sortirent et tombèrent directement sur Mila.

_ « Qu'avez-vous décidé ? » demanda-t'elle avec une pointe de colère, que ses parents remarquèrent.

_ « Le mariage de ta sœur n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver » sourit Elina.

_ « Vous avez refusé l'union ?! ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Je ne marierai pas ta sœur avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas vraiment » renchérit son père.

_ « C'est une excellente nouvelle ! » se réjouit Mila en enlaçant ses parents.

_ « Où est ta sœur ? » lui demanda sa mère.

_ « Elle a pris la direction du vieux chêne. Elle voulait rester seule… ».

_ « Je vais la voir » lança Alrick.

Il marcha jusqu'au vieux chêne, qui se trouvait à côté de leur camp et vit Caroline, assise sur les racines du vieil arbre. En apercevant son père, Caroline détourna le regard. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, nerveux mais surtout coupable de l'avoir affolé avec cette histoire. Sa distance chagrina profondément Alrick.

_ « Caroline… ».

_ « Non père, ne dites rien ! » le coupa-t'elle. « Peu importe votre choix au sujet de la demande de Tallak, je tiens à vous dire que jamais je ne me marierai avec lui. Au grand jamais ! Je vous respecte père, mais c'est un choix qui peut bouleverser ma vie à jamais. J'estime donc que ce choix me revient de droit. Je ne souhaite aucunement me marier pour servir de monnaie de paix entre nos deux meutes. Je veux comme vous et mère, un mariage de pur amour. Cela ne sera jamais le cas avec Tallak ! De plus, je n'ai ressenti aucun lien se créer entre lui et moi. L'absence de ce lien démontre qu'autant lui que moi, ne ressentons de l'amour pour l'autre…Je regrette de vous décevoir, mais je ne vous obéirai pas ! » conclut-elle fermement, les larmes aux yeux.

Alrick la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour calmer ses larmes. Il était fier d'elle, elle ne se laissait pas démonter et affronter ses problèmes avec vaillance.

_ « S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ma chérie… Ecoute-moi attentivement. Jamais je ne me servirai de toi dans mon intérêt. Que ce soit pour ton mariage ou autre… C'est le cas aussi pour Mila. Je vous aime plus que tout ta sœur et toi, vous êtes de ce que j'ai de plus précieux ! Mon seul souhait est de vous savoir épanouit dans les bras d'hommes aimants et attentionnés. Je déteste au plus haut point les mariages arrangés et forcés. Jamais je ne vous ferai subir une telle chose. Je souhaite que tu connaisses un amour aussi épique que celui que je partage avec ton adorable mère ! Nous avons ressenti aussi que le lien ne s'était pas créé entre vous. J'ai donc refusé sa demande et lui ait explicitement conseillé de ne plus t'importuner à l'avenir. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait peur et fait croire que j'allais accepter son offre… ».

_ « Merci infiniment père ! Vos paroles représentent beaucoup pour moi et me rassurent ! ».

_ « Promets-moi une chose Caroline ! Même si cela ne se commande pas, essaye de te trouver un mari attentionné, loyal et sincère. En faite, avec le plus de qualités possibles » sourit-il.

Caroline rit dans son cou et lui répondit.

_ « J'essayerai père, je vous le promets ! Je vous aime ! ».

_ « Je t'aime encore plus Care ! ».

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Mila et Caroline rejoignirent les Mikaelson à la cascade. Elles furent surprises de n'y trouver que Rebekah.

_ « Hey ! » la saluèrent-elles. « Tu es toute seule ? ».

_ « Oui mon père leur a donné beaucoup de corvées aujourd'hui. Je me suis empressé de terminer les miennes pour vous rejoindre. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est après-midi entre filles ! ».

_ « Parfait ! » sourit Mila. Elles s'assirent sur l'herbe.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous semblez étrange… ».

_ « Si tu savais ce qu'on a enduré ce matin… » commença Mila.

_ « Racontez-moi tout » dit Rebekah, curieuse.

_ « Geir Lockwood et Tallak sont venus nous rendre visite ce matin. Tu te rappelles toutes les fois où on t'a raconté son insistance envers Caroline ? ».

_ « Oui je m'en souviens très bien ! Tallak est l'un des pires hommes que j'ai pu connaître. Il est si prétentieux, charmeur, rancunier et parfois colérique… Il y a au moins trois ans, il avait jet son dévolu sur moi… Me proposant subtilement de coucher avec lui ! » s'indigna Rebekah.

_ « Tu es sérieuse ?! » intervient Mila. Rebekah acquiesça.

_ « Elle a raison, Tallak me la fait à moi aussi… » rajouta Caroline.

Les trois femmes échangèrent un regard écœuré.

_ « Comment tu as fait pour qu'il te laisse tranquille ? » demanda Mila.

_ « J'avais beau le repousser à chaque fois, il revenait toujours à la charge. J'en ai eu tellement marre que j'ai fini par en parler à Nicklaus. Je peux vous dire qu'à la fois suivante, Nicklaus n'y a pas été de mains mortes. Ils se sont battus et Nik a gagné. Il lui a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il osait m'approcher ou me faire quelque chose contre mon gré, il le tuerait. Depuis je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles ! ».

_ « Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu Nicklaus » fit Caroline.

_ « Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi. Du coup, qu'elle était la raison de leur visite ? ».

Caroline baissa les yeux à ce souvenir et dit d'une voix faible.

_ « Tallak a demandé ma main à mon père… ».

_ « Comment ?! » s'étrangla-t'elle. « Il veut t'épouser ! Mais il ne te connaît que depuis deux semaines ! Oh Caroline… Qu'a dit ton père ?... » demanda-t'elle en lui prenant les mains, stressé à l'idée que son amie épouse cet énergumène.

_ « Il a décliné son offre… J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il l'accepte… Geir prétendait que cela unirait nos deux meutes » lui expliqua-t'elle, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

_ « Hey Care, calmes-toi… Jamais ton père n'aurait fait une telle chose ».

_ « Je sais bien mais je ne peux l'expliquer. Je déteste tellement Tallak que j'ai eu peur de finir avec lui ».

_ « Père ne ferait jamais contre notre volonté. Allez sèches tes larmes. Tallak ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui » lança Mila.

_ « Tu as raison ! C'est du passé maintenant, passons à autre chose » sourit-elle en effaçant les traces de larmes. « Alors Rebekah ? Où en es-tu avec ce charmant Kàre ? » la questionna-t'elle sournoisement. Rebekah rougit et dit avec un grand sourire.

_ « Je crois que cela avance bien. J'ai passé toute la journée avec lui hier. Je me sens bien avec lui, j'adore nos conversations, les compliments qu'il me porte. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui et naturelle. Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui ! ».

_ « C'est formidable Rebekah ! »s'écrièrent-elles. « Eprouve-t'il les mêmes sentiments à ton égard ? » fit Mila.

_ « Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent de l'amour pour moi ou juste de l'amitié… ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bekah. Vu ta personnalité et ta beauté, il ne peut tomber que sous ton charme, sinon se serait un parfait idiot » avança Caroline, les faisant toutes les trois rire.

_ « J'espère que tu as raison Care ! » sourit-elle. « Assez parlé de moi, vous avez quelqu'un en vue de votre côté ? » demanda-t'elle malicieusement, alors qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à sa question.

_ « Oh non… personne et toi Mila ? » mentit Caroline.

_ « Personne également » répondit Mila en détournant le regard gêné. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Caroline et Rebekah.

_ « Vous êtes aussi piètres menteuses l'une que l'autre » s'amusa Rebekah. « Tes regards envers mon frère Elijah semblaient pourtant assez explicites ».

_ « Est-ce vrai ? » la pressa sa sœur.

_ « D'accord, je l'admets… Je … euh… Depuis un petit moment, je ressens quelque chose pour Elijah ».

_ « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?! ».

_ « Au début, je pensais que c'était juste une attirance que je ressentais pour lui. Mais plus le temps passe et plus mes sentiments pour lui se concrétisent. J'attends avec impatience nos rendez-vous ici, juste pour passer du temps avec lui. Il est très cultivé, droit, amusant et très beau garçon » avoua-t'elle sous le regard amusé des filles.

_ « C'est mignon ! Tu devrais te lancer, lui montrer ce que tu ressens pour lui » l'incita Rebekah.

_ « Je ne vais pas foncer tête baissée alors que je ne sais même pas s'il a des sentiments réciproques… T'aurait-il parlé de moi ? ».

_ « Euh… et bien cela nous arrive de parler de vous mais je n'ai jamais entendu Elijah parler de sentiments qu'il aurait pour toi… » dit-elle avant de rajouter en voyant le visage de Mila s'attrister. « Mais cela ne veut rien dire ! Mon frère est assez réservé et ne parler pas souvent de ce qu'il ressent. Je mènerai ma petite enquête ». Cela fit réapparaître le sourire de la jeune louve.

_ « Ne désespère pas Mila, cela se voit qu'Elijah t'apprécie beaucoup. Soit patiente, seul le temps te donnera réponse » lui assura Caroline.

_ « Bien ! A ton tour Caroline ! » changea Rebekah.

_ « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton frère ! » se défendit-elle précipitamment, faisant l'erreur de dévoiler quasiment l'identité de son prétendant. Rebekah sourit victorieusement.

_ « Alors c'est bien l'un de mes frères et sans grande hésitation, je dirai qu'il s'agit de mon charmant et adorable grand frère Nicklaus ». Caroline esquissa un sourire gêné et rougit.

_ « Tu as raison ! J'éprouve quelque chose pour lui et cela ne fait que se confirmer plus je passe du temps avec lui ». Dès leur rencontre, Klaus et Caroline s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitiés, se trouvant beaucoup de points communs et appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Au vu de leur réelle complicité, ils n'hésitaient pas à se retrouver en dehors de leurs rendez-vous avec les autres et de passer leur temps ensemble à rire, discuter et se chamailler.

_ « Je ne peux dire si mon frère éprouve quelque chose pour toi mais j'ai pu remarquer le sourire, le bonheur qu'il affiche quand il te voit. Tu le rends heureux Caroline ! Votre lien qui est censé se manifester entre un loup et son compagnon, il ne se manifeste pas avec mes frères ? ».

Caroline échangea un regard avec sa sœur qui lui répondit silencieusement.

_ « Nous ne ressentons rien de vraiment concret pour le moment. Un lien peut mettre du temps avant de se créer entre deux individus. Peut-être qu'avec du temps, un lien se manifestera entre nous. Mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et si cela se produit, alors cela sera une évidence pour nous » fit Caroline.

_ « J'espère un jour vous voir devenir mes belles-sœurs ! » s'amusa Rebekah ce qui les firent rire. « C'est Kol qui va être déçu ! ».

_ « Pourquoi ça ? » lança Mila.

_ « Lui qui espérait tant vous séduire, il s'est fait devancer ! ». Elles se remirent à rire de ce pauvre Kol, qui allait devoir repartir à la recherche de gentes demoiselles.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rebekah s'affairait à semer des graines et à entretenir leur potager. Elle n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher d'elle.

_ « Bekah ? ».

Celle-ci sursauta et vit son frère devant elle.

_ « Oh Nicklaus ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » la réprimanda-t'elle.

_ « Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Un petit coup de main ? ».

_ « Ça ne serait pas de refus » accepta-t'elle. « Pourrais-tu piocher de ce côté s'il te plaît ? ». Klaus acquiesça.

_ « Comment s'est passé l'agrandissement de la maison des Egil ».

_ « Très bien ! A nous tous, nous n'avons pas m'y longtemps pour construire leur nouvelle grange. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? ».

_ « Je suis allée voir Mila et Caroline. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris » fit Rebekah. Elle avait l'idée de passer un test à Klaus pour connaître ses véritables sentiments pour Caroline.

_ « Non je l'ignore mais je sens que tu vas me le dire » railla-t'il avec son sourire en coin.

_ « Geir Lockwood et son fils Tallak sont allés rendre visite à leur meute. Ils auraient demandé une audience à leurs parents. Quand elles me l'ont avoué, je suis tombée dénue… » dit-elle avec un air choqué.

_ « Bekah ! » la pressa-t'il, se demandant ce qui avait pu la choquer autant.

_ « Tallak a demandé Caroline en mariage ! ».

_ « Quoi ?! Est-ce vrai ?! » s'écria-t'il.

_ « C'est vrai, je te l'assure ! Selon les propos de Caroline, ils seraient venus pour établir une paix entre leurs deux familles, des querelles remontant à des années. Tallak aurait alors demandé sa main à son père… ».

_ « Qu'a-t'il répondu ? » demanda-t'il nerveusement.

_ « Il a décliné sa demande, déclarant fermement à Tallak, qu'il ne marierait jamais ses filles de force ».

Klaus souffla de soulagement, un nœud ayant pris place dans son estomac à cette révélation. Pour qui se prenait-il pour demander Caroline en mariage ! Cet homme prétentieux et lunatique, il n'avait rien de bon à lui offrir. Caroline méritait beaucoup mieux que ce type. La colère et la jalousie envahirent peu à peu entièrement tout l'être de Klaus. Parce que oui ! Klaus éprouvait de véritables sentiments envers la jeune femme. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle à la cascade, elle l'avait hypnotisé. Elle lui hantait l'esprit. Il aimait tout chez elle, de ses magnifiques cheveux dorés, à ses yeux azurs, la forme de ses courbes, à sa personnalité : sa générosité, son côté fougueux. Depuis leur rencontre, une véritable complicité, amitié avait vu le jour. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble rien que tous les deux, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il attendait avec impatience chacun de leur rendez-vous, rien que dans l'espoir de la retrouver et de la contempler. Tout le poussait à être avec elle, comme si une force en lui l'encourageait à s'approcher d'elle. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait éclairé sa triste existence. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient beaucoup plus puissants et profonds que ceux qu'il avait ressenti pour Tatia.

Le fait de savoir que Tallak, qui avait déjà tenté de séduire sa sœur, tournait maintenant autour de Caroline, le mettait hors de lui !

_ « Quel imbécile ! Vermine ! Comment peut-il oser prétendre avoir de l'amour pour elle ?! » s'outra-t'il. « Ce n'est qu'un pauvre séducteur qui tente sa chance avec toutes les filles qu'il croise ! Caroline mérite beaucoup mieux que ce scélérat ! ».

_ « Cela fait un moment que Tallak ennui Caroline dès qu'il la croise… Déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, alors là, je suis sûre qu'elle le méprise ! ».

_ « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?... A chaque fois, elle se confie à moi… Mais jamais elle ne m'a parlé de lui… » dit-il contrarié.

_ « J'ignore la vraie raison, mais peut-être puisqu'il est insignifiant à ses yeux, elle préférait ne pas l'inclure dans vos conversations et de se concentrer plus précisément sur les choses que vous partagez ? ». Klaus haussa les épaules, peut-être avait-elle raison. « Elle te plaît n'est-ce pas ? ». Klaus fit un sourire en coin et tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

_ « Rien ne t'échappes hein ? ».

_ « Absolument rien ! Alors ? ».

_ « Elle me plaît beaucoup ! Je sais que cela fait seulement deux semaines que nous l'avons rencontré, mais c'est comme si je la connaissais depuis des années. Je me sens naturel en sa présence. D'une certaine manière, elle réussit à m'apaiser. Outre le fait qu'elle soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle, j'aime sa personnalité, sa façon d'être. Comme tu le disais l'autre jour, je cherche toujours à être en sa compagnie » avoua-t'il.

Rebekah esquissa un large sourire, comblée de voir que les sentiments de Caroline pour Klaus étaient réciproques.

_ « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les blondes ? » la taquina-t'elle.

_ « Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai eu tord ! » sourit-il. « Que dois-je faire Bekah ? Je tiens énormément à elle, je voudrai lui dévoiler ce que je ressens, mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas me montrer trop téméraire et la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Du moins, si elle partage mes sentiments ».

_ « Je crois que tu te prends trop la tête Nik. Laisses le temps faire son œuvre et surtout reste naturel en toutes circonstances. Tu seras quoi faire au moment venu ! ».

_ « Si tu me dis tout cela, c'est que Caroline t'a parlé de moi et sur un sujet bien précis » fit-il narquoisement, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

_ « Ce n'est pas la peine Nik, je serai une tombe. Mais je te souhaite bonne chance grand-frère » le gratifia-t'elle en s'éloignant tout en riant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Klaus et Caroline s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans une petite clairière fleurie à l'abri des regards. Klaus l'attendait impatiemment. Depuis sa conversation avec sa sœur la veille, il avait décidé de suivre ses conseils et d'y aller en douceur, attendant le moindre signe encourageant de la jeune femme. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et en se retournant, il l'aperçut.

_ « Bonjour sweetheart ! ».

_ « Bonjour Nik ! Comment vas-tu ? ».

_ « A merveille et toi ? ».

_ « J'ai été courir avec Mila et ma mère en loup. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu épuisée ». Klaus sourit.

_ « Asseyons-nous dans ce cas ». Ils se posèrent dans l'herbe fraîche. « J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi » dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet enroulé dans un tissu.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'excita-t'elle. Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, et en bas de la chaîne, se trouvaient quelques pierres bleus. Il y avait également deux morceaux de parchemins.

_ « Nik c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter. Tu n'as pas à dépenser ton argent pour moi ! » le réprimanda-t'elle en lui tendant le paquet.

_ « Non tu te trompes. C'est moi qui ais fabriqué ce bijou » lui précisa-t'il.

_ « C'est vraiment toi qui l'as fait ? J'ignorai que tu créais également des bijoux ».

_ « Le domaine de l'art est assez vaste love, je peux ainsi jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Acceptes ce cadeau love, je l'ai créé exclusivement pour toi ».

_ « Alors si cela vient du cœur, je l'accepte volontiers ! » sourit-elle et admira ensuite le collier. « Il est vraiment magnifique Nik ! Tu es très doué ! ».

_ « Pas aussi magnifique que toi » la complimenta-t'il ce qui la fit rougir. « J'ai utilisé des pierres avec ta couleur préférée et ce pendentif en croissant de lune est un rappel de ta véritable nature au fond de toi, et de la beauté que tu es obligée de cacher ».

_ « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire Nik… Cela me touche énormément ! » bredouilla-t'elle émut. « Tu veux bien me le mettre ? ». Klaus acquiesça. Elle ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, dégageant ainsi son cou. Klaus se saisit du collier et le noua délicatement autour du cou de la jeune femme. Ses doigts effleurèrent tendrement sa douce peau, ce qui leur procura à chacun de merveilleux frissons. Tous les deux rougirent vivement et s'écartèrent gênés.

Caroline observa longuement son nouveau collier, le trouvant juste magnifique, encore plus vu que cela venait de Klaus. Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

_ « Il te va à ravir ! Tu es magnifique love ! » chuchota-t'il. Il la vit rougir.

_ « Merci pour ce compliment ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » le questionna-t'elle en désignant deux rouleaux de parchemin.

_ « A toi de le découvrir ».

Elle s'empressa de les dérouler et fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y découvrit. Klaus rit devant son air, ravi de la réussite de son cadeau. Sur les deux parchemins étaient dessinés au charbon le portrait de Caroline et sur l'autre elle et sa sœur Mila. Elle y trouva tellement de détails, d'émotions dégageant de ces deux dessins. Elle fut impressionnée par son talent et une nouvelle fois attendrie.

_ « Wouah ! Nik ! C'est … Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire… C'est magnifique ! Tu as vraiment du talent Nik c'est sûr ! Merci pour tous ses présents ! Je les chérirai toute ma vie ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Klaus rougit encore plus et lui lança un petit sourire.

Caroline s'allongea sur l'herbe, qui fut imitée par Klaus. Elle alla directement caler sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, aimant les picotements qu'elle ressentait aux moindres contacts avec lui. Comme à ce moment, ils aimaient être silencieux, écoutant calmement la nature les entourant et profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Klaus rompit ce silence.

_ « Rebekah m'a parlé de la visite de Geir et Tallak Lockwood ». Il la sentit soudain se tendre. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de Tallak ? ».

_ « Il n'y a rien à en dire… ».

_ « Ce n'est pas rien si celui-ci ne fait qu'à t'importuner ! Rebekah m'a dit que tu le détestais. Si tu m'en avais parlé, je l'aurai forcé à te laisser tranquille ! ».

_ « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de te battre pour moi. Surtout que tu t'étais déjà battu avec lui, et je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis par la suite… ».

_ « Caroline, ton bien-être et ta sécurité sont importantes pour moi. C'est dans mon instinct de vouloir te protéger, je tiens à toi ! Et puis, tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des ennuis et cela ne sera sûrement la dernière » railla-t'il. « Promets-moi de me confier la prochaine fois que Tallak ou qui que ce soit t'importune ! ».

_ « C'est promis ! ». Puis rajouta au bout de quelques minutes. « J'ai eu si peur lorsqu'il nous a annoncé qu'il comptait m'épouser. J'étais tellement écœurée et outrée par cette idée. J'ai eu peur que mon père accepte son offre… ».

_ « Ton père n'aurait jamais fait ça » affirma-t'il commençant à connaître Alrick à travers les récits de Caroline.

_ « Je sais bien mais c'est comme si à ce moment-là, je ne le connaissais plus et qu'il pouvait se retourner contre moi. J'ai tellement honte maintenant, d'avoir pu douter de lui… ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Caroline. C'était une décision qui aurait pu basculer ta vie entière. Ta réaction est à juste titre ».

_ « J'ai vu chez certains peuples, les pères mariaient de force leurs filles à un homme, juste pour l'honneur, l'argent, la paix, la guerre… Je ne voulais pas que cela m'arrive… ».

_ « Cela ne t'arrivera pas mon cœur ! Ton père ne souhaite que ton bonheur ! Tu es libre de choisir l'homme de ta vie ! » lui assura-t'il.

_ « Et si Tallak revenait à la charge ? S'il comptait toujours m'épouser et contredire la décision de mon père ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui mais j'appréhende ses possibles actions… ».

_ « Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre de lui Caroline ! Tu es une louve Originelle, tu es et seras toujours plus forte que lui. Il n'osera jamais défier ton père, il est peut-être prétentieux et audacieux mais au bout du compte ce n'est qu'un lâche. Je te promets que jamais il ne te fera du mal, je l'en empêcherai toujours ! ». Caroline lui sourit reconnaissante. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? ».

_ « Oui dis-moi ».

_ « Transforme-toi sous mes yeux ». Caroline se redressa et le regarda surprise. « Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?... » s'inquiéta-t'il.

_ « Euh non… Enfin… C'est que personne ne m'a jamais demandé de me transformer. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… ».

_ « Pourquoi cela ? ».

_ « Mon père nous avait demandé de ne jamais nous transformer devant des personnes, de peur qu'elles réagissent mal et nous attaquent » lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ « Tu sais très bien que je te ferai jamais de mal sweetheart ».

_ « Je sais… Mais on ne peut prévoir ta réaction… Je ne souhaite pas t'effrayer et te perdre par la suite… » lui avoua-t'elle apeurée.

Il prit son visage en coupe et lui dit d'une voix ferme mais douce.

_ « Je n'ai pas peur de toi Caroline. Que tu sois sous cette forme ou une autre, tu seras la même à mes yeux. Je veux complètement te connaître et j'accepte de plein gré ton côté loup. C'est cette autre facette de toi que je veux découvrir. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ».

Ses mots semblèrent convaincre Caroline, qui retira ses mains de son visage et s'éloigna. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Klaus, qui lui montra sa détermination. Elle prit une grande respiration et en moins que quelques secondes, elle était devenue une louve.

Klaus resta stoïque quelques minutes l'observant sur toutes les coutures. Il devait reconnaître que quelle que soit son apparence, Caroline restait la plus belle créature à ses yeux. Caroline, elle, étudia toutes les expressions du jeune homme. Cherchant toute trace d'inquiétude, de colère, de dégoût, de peur etc… Mais aucune n'apparut.

Elle s'avança alors doucement et s'installa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il fut impressionné par la taille de Caroline. Etant une louve Originelle, cela devait être normal qu'elle soit un peu plus imposante que ses congénères. Il la trouvait magnifique, son pelage aux couleurs de la neige, ses yeux dorés qui le fixaient avec douceur.

Il tendit instinctivement une main devant lui. Caroline lui répondit en frottant sa tête contre sa main.

_ « Tu vois, il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! » plaisanta-t'il en souriant. Caroline émit des petits couinements pour lui répondre. « Dommage que je ne parle pas le loup » railla-t'il. Caroline acquiesça.

Soudain, elle se sentit étrange. Quelque chose changeait en elle. Elle sentit comme une puissante chaleur et un bien-être, se répandant à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle avait déjà senti cette sensation de nombreuses fois avant, mais là cette sensation s'était accentuée. Une idée lui apparut soudainement à l'esprit. Etait-ce possible ? Ne se trompait-elle pas ?

La voix de Klaus la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'elle l'en avait presque oublié…

_ « Caroline ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ». Elle reprit forme humaine. « Love ! Qui a-t'il ? » s'inquiéta-t'il.

_ « Rien ne t'inquiètes pas… Je suis juste fatiguée, me transformer me prends un peu d'énergie… Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi ».

_ « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? ».

_ « Non rassures-toi, ça va aller. A bientôt Nik ». Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et s'empressa de retourner au camp, laissant derrière elle un Klaus assez perplexe.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp, elle chercha directement sa mère. Elle l'aperçut entourée de plusieurs femmes avec leurs enfants. Elle transmettrait son savoir et l'histoire de la meute aux dernières générations, remplissant par la même occasion son rôle d'Alpha. Caroline s'approcha avec douceur du petit groupe et écouta sa mère.

_ « La communication est très importante pour nous. Dans quelques années, vous apprendrez les différentes manières de communication ».

_ « Il y a différentes façons de parler ? » demanda une petite fille.

_ « Bien sûr. Il y a dans chaque geste, chaque mouvement un langage, une façon de l'interpréter. Certains grognements traduisent une chose spécifique. Parmi tout cela, il y en a un assez particulier. Avez-vous déjà vu Alrick hurler le plus fort possible en regardant le ciel ? ».

_ « Oui, moi je l'ai vu ! Il fait comme ça » fit un garçon en se changeant en louveteau, se redressant fièrement et hurla le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Cela amusa la petite assemblée.

_ « Très bien Andor ! Cette méthode vous permet de communiquer avec d'autres loups à de très grandes distances. Alrick l'utilise afin de parler avec un ami qui se trouve dans un autre pays ».

_ « Vraiment ?! » firent plusieurs enfants, abasourdis mais amusés.

_ « Oui ! Lorsque vous serez plus grands, vous l'apprendrez » répondit-elle. Elina remarqua la présence de Caroline et vit son air inquiet. « Maya, peux-tu continuer la leçon s'il te plaît ». Elle laissa donc sa place et alla à la rencontre de sa fille.

_ « Caroline ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle.

_ « Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous en privé mère ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Suis-moi ».

Elles s'éloignèrent du campement et s'installèrent au pied du vieux chêne. Elina commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant l'air de sa fille, mais la laissa se lancer.

_ « Je… Je voudrai vous … parler de quelque chose… Mais c'est disons … personnel… » bredouilla-t'elle nerveuse.

_ « Ma chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je sais ta mère, je ne te jugerai pas. Tu peux te confier à moi » la rassura-t'elle.

Caroline acquiesça, prit une grande inspiration et se livra.

_ « Je vous ai quelque peu désobéi… J'ai fait la rencontre de jeunes gens du village dans la forêt et nous sommes devenus amis. Je les vois assez souvent depuis ».

_ « Je le savais ! ».

_ « Vous le saviez ?! » demanda-t'elle surprise alors qu'elle et sa sœur avaient fait en sorte d'être discrètes.

_ « Je sais quand toi et ta sœur vous mentez, ton père et moi avons vite compris votre petit manège. On ne vous en veut absolument pas. Nous avons eu votre âge, et il est normal pour vous d'avoir des amis de votre âge. Nous n'avons donc rien dit, espérant simplement que vos amis soient honnêtes avec vous ».

_ « Ils le sont mère. Ils sont très aimables et de bonne compagnie. Ils sont très amusants aussi ! » sourit-elle.

_ « Tu portes de l'intérêt pour l'un d'entre eux n'est-ce pas ? » devina sa mère en lui souriant.

_ « Comment avez-vous deviné ?! ».

_ « Je suis une mère mais avant tout une femme. Je sais reconnaître les prémices de l'amour chez les personnes et surtout chez ta sœur et toi. J'ai pu remarquer un nouvel éclat dans tes yeux depuis un petit moment. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ta sœur l'a également ».

_ « Je ne peux pas en parler en son nom. C'est à elle de vous le confier ou non » lui répondit Caroline.

_ « Alors parlons de toi. Comment se prénomme-t'il ? ».

_ « Il s'appelle Nicklaus Mikaelson. Je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour en compagnie de sa sœur et de son petit frère. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis ».

_ « Comment est-il ? ».

_ « Il doit être à peine plus âgé que moi, grand, les cheveux châtain clair avec de magnifiques yeux bleus perçants. On s'est tout de suite trouvé des points communs et une vraie complicité est née entre nous. Il est attentionné, amusant, protecteur, un peu râleur et un peu sournois. C'est un grand artiste, il est un maître dans le domaine de l'art. Il m'a offert ce pendentif aujourd'hui » dit-elle en lui montrant le collier.

_ « Oh Caroline ! Il est sublime ! » approuva Elina.

_ « Il m'a dit que ce collier me rappellerait toujours que j'étais avant tout autre une louve et que je n'avais aucune honte à avoir. Que je n'avais pas à me cacher » lui conta-t'elle les paroles de Klaus.

_ « C'est vraiment touchant de sa part ! ». Elle vit Caroline déplier deux parchemins et découvrit les visages de ses deux filles. « Il a vraiment beaucoup de talent. Il a su retranscrire votre beauté ! ». Caroline rougit. « Que ressens-tu pour lui ? ».

_ « Plus les jours passent, plus je m'attache à lui. Mes sentiments pour lui sont plus profonds que ce que j'ai pu connaître dans ma vie. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, je me sens tellement bien… Je … Je me suis transformée devant lui aujourd'hui » lui avoua-t'elle.

_ « Vraiment ? ».

_ « Oui ! C'était sa demande. Au début, j'ai refusé de peur de l'effrayer et de ne plus jamais le revoir… Il m'a promis de rester et qu'il n'avait aucune peur envers moi. Il souhaitait simplement découvrir mon côté loup. Quand j'ai eu achevé ma transformation, je n'ai vu aucune peur dans son regard. Il était comme envoûté. C'est à ce moment-là, que je me sentis étrange. Une chose en moi changeait et prenait de l'ampleur… ».

_ « Ton lien s'est activé ! Cela signifie que Nicklaus est ton âme-sœur ! » se réjouit Elina.

_ « Je le présume aussi. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard se sont intensifiés d'un seul coup. J'ai senti une forte chaleur m'envahir et beaucoup d'émotions apparurent. J'ai peur mère… ».

_ « De quoi as-tu peur ma chérie ? ».

_ « S'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ? Et s'il s'avère qu'il m'aime, peut-être aura-t'il peur de la puissance de notre lien ? Ses parents n'accepteront jamais notre relation… » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_ « Je ne le connais pas personnellement mais je peux voir à tes dires qu'il tient à toi et que s'est plus qu'une simple amitié. Au sujet de votre lien, il est tout à fait normal d'en avoir peur. J'étais si effrayée quand le lien entre ton père et moi est apparu. Mais grâce à ton père, nous avons su le contrôler et à devenir plus forts grâce à lui. Cette peur est devenue pour moi une véritable preuve de l'amour que ton père me porte, un amour comme je ne ressentirai jamais ailleurs. Si Nicklaus t'aime sincèrement, il saura affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Quant à ses parents, si votre lien est réel, alors peu importe leurs opinions, ce qui compte c'est votre amour. Rien dans ce monde ne pourra détruire votre alchimie, c'est votre vie, pas celle de ses parents ! Vivez d'abord pour vous Caroline, ne vous souciez pas des autres. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour critiquer sur le fait que tu es une louve ou quoi ce soit d'autre. Ce qui importe c'est Nicklaus et toi ! Nicklaus semble être un bon garçon et s'il te convient alors je t'encourage ! ».

_ « Merci mère ! » dit-elle en la serrant précipitamment dans ses bras. « Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci ! ».

_ « Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie ! On va peut-être éviter d'en référer à ton père pour le moment » railla Elina, ce qui fit rire sa fille. « Sache que je serai toujours là quoique tu décides Caroline ! ».

Après une énième étreinte, elles retournèrent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'au campement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Caroline était partie se promener avec sa jument Kaya. Elles longèrent un petit cours d'eau au cœur même de la forêt. Depuis un petit moment, Caroline se sentait comme oppressée, ruminant une profonde colère et souffrance intérieure. Elle décida donc de faire une promenade avec sa jument, histoire de se détendre, ignorant totalement la raison de ce trouble… Soudain, elle entendit des bruits non loin d'elle et une odeur devenue familière vint lui titiller les narines : Nik ! Elle guida sa jument en suivant l'odeur. Elle l'aperçut au loin, accroupit au bord du cours d'eau, se nettoyant le visage. Elle s'approcha de lui.

_ « Nik ! » cria-t'elle. Il se tourna à sa voix mais se retourna aussitôt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

_ « Rien ! » fit-il froidement. Caroline se figea surprise par cette soudaine froideur. Elle s'avança doucement.

_ « Nik ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle.

_ « Rien je t'assure ! Je voudrai être seul maintenant, s'il te plaît. On peut se voir une autre fois si tu veux ? » lui suggéra-t'il.

Caroline le regarda abasourdie. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si distant avec elle. Elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix sa détresse et sa douleur. S'il croyait qu'elle l'abandonnerait, alors que visiblement il se trouvait mal, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Ce qui la choqua le plus, est le fait que Klaus ne daigna pas croiser son regard, préférant être de dos.

_ « Nik… Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas… Tu peux m'en parler tu sais ».

_ « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, maintenant laisse-moi ! » haussa-t'il le ton, regrettant profondément de se montrer si dur avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte face à son agressivité… bien au contraire… Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ « Regarde-moi ! » exigea-t'elle, la peur se laissant paraître dans sa voix. Klaus resta de dos, priant pour qu'elle abandonne. Il la sentit s'approcher un peu plus et se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et dit d'une voix ferme. « Nicklaus ! Regarde-moi ! ». Ne trouvant aucune issue possible, il se tourna d'une extrême lenteur, à contre cœur, lui dévoilant progressivement son visage meurtri. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, choquée par son état. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, dégoulinante de sang et un magnifique hématome sur la joue. « Mon dieu Nik ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?... » paniqua-t'elle en auscultant son visage, ses mains l'encadrant.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas sweetheart, une petite bagarre avec un homme du village » mentit-il ce que Caroline remarqua de suite.

_ « Dis-moi la vérité Nicklaus ! ».

_ « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! ». Elle sortit un tissu de la poche de sa robe rouge, l'imbiba d'eau et nettoya les blessures du jeune homme. Ce qui le fit grimacer.

_ « C'est ton père n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle remarqua son air incrédule.

_ « Comment le sais-tu ?! ».

_ « J'ai remarqué ton changement d'attitude à chaque fois que l'on mentionne son nom. Je ne pensais pas entièrement qu'il s'agissait de lui mais vu que tu n'as pas nié… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ».

_ « Disons simplement que je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment !... » dit-il sombrement. « Il a dû passer une mauvaise journée et lorsqu'il est rentré chez nous, il a constaté que je ne m'y trouvais pas. Ma mère m'avait chargé d'une course au village. Afin de mettre moins de temps… j'avais pris mon cheval… Une fois ma tâche finit, je suis rentré et mon père m'est tombé dessus, tonnant que je ne travaillais jamais. La suite de sa colère est sous tes yeux… » dit-il à voix basse. Tout au long de son aveu, Caroline eut les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il battre son fils ?! Mikael était un véritable monstre. Klaus regardait devant lui, dans le vague. « Alors que j'étais à terre, il s'est tourné vers mon cheval. Lorsque j'ai saisi son intention, j'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de me relever mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je lui ai crié de le laisser tranquille, de ne pas s'en prendre à lui. Je l'ai vu dégainer son épée et la seconde suivante, il lui avait tranché l'encolure. J'ai vu sa tête tomber lourdement au sol » lui raconta-t'il les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Caroline se trouvait exactement dans le même état que lui. « Il a tué mon cheval préféré sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas pu le sauver… Au regard que me jeta mon père à la suite, je compris tout de suite que la prochaine fois, il me réserverait le même sort… ».

Cette dernière phrase acheva Caroline. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa souffrance à travers leur lien et comprenait le mal-être qu'elle ressentait bien avant. Klaus, lui, savoura cette étreinte réconfortante, peu habitué à des notes d'affections telle que celle-ci.

_ « Je suis sincèrement désolé Nik… » renifla-t'elle dans son cou.

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser love. Ce n'est pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière… » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

_ « La première fois ? C'est arrivé d'autres fois ?! ».

_ « Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon père me voue une véritable haine. J'ai toujours subi ses foudres… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça… ».

_ « Non Nik ! Ne te referme pas sur toi-même ! Je suis là, tu peux tout me dire ! Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas de chez toi ? Tu n'as pas à subir cette violence ! ».

_ « Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand tout cela a commencé. Je ne pouvais pas partir et tout quitter : ma famille, mes amis… Et même maintenant, malgré la haine de mon père, je ne me vois pas abandonner Rebekah, Elijah, Kol et Henrick. Ils sont tout pour moi. Et si jamais je partais, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que sa colère ne se porterait pas à mes frères et sœur. Je refuse que cela arrive ! ».

_ « Quand ton père te … frappe » déglutit-elle. « Tes frères, Rebekah et ta mère sont présents ? ».

_ « Cela peut arriver oui… ».

_ « Ils ne font rien pour l'en empêcher ?! » s'insurgea-t'elle.

_ « Tu dois comprendre que mon père peut se montrer très violent et terrifiant. Nous avons tous peur de lui… Ils ont tenté à plusieurs reprises de le résonner mais à chaque fois, sa fureur s'accentuait. Un jour, Kol a essayé de s'interposer entre nous, il a bien failli le frapper à son tour. Depuis ce jour, je leur ai demandé de ne jamais intervenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux. Je préfère largement subir sa colère, qu'il ne s'attaque à eux ».

_ « Je comprends ! C'est noble de ta part mais tu n'as pas à subir cela ! Je … Tu pourrais venir vivre dans mon clan, Mikael ne pourra plus te toucher ! ».

_ « C'est très gentil de ta part mais mon père le prendrait mal et il pourrait trouver un prétexte pour s'en prendre à ta meute… Je ne veux pas apporter des ennuis à ta famille ! ».

_ « Cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas… Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner là-bas alors que tu y es malheureux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… » lâcha-t'elle en larmes. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.

_ « Hey mon cœur, je m'y suis habitué… Je n'y suis pas entièrement malheureux. Ton offre est généreuse mais je ne peux l'accepter. En revanche, je te promets de faire en sorte de ne plus m'attirer ses foudres, c'est promis ! ».

Caroline fut peu satisfaite de sa réponse mais c'était son choix. Elle détestait l'idée que Mikael puisse recommencer sans qu'elle ne puisse agir… Elle souffrait autant que lui. Klaus la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et la berça pour calmer ses larmes et par la même occasion les siennes. Profitant de sentir une nouvelle fois sa chaleur et son agréable odeur apaisante.

* * *

C'était au bord de la cascade que Mila attendait patiemment l'arrivée de sa sœur et celle des Mikaelson. Sa sœur étant retenue par leur père qui lui transmettait ses connaissances de chef Alpha. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se releva précipitamment. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette d'Elijah, qui venait dans sa direction.

_ « Bien le bonjour Mila ! ».

_ « Bonjour Elijah ! Comment vas-tu ? Tes frères et sœur ne sont pas avec toi ? ».

_ « Très bien merci et toi ? Non je reviens directement du village mais ils ne devraient pas tarder ».

_ « Bien aussi ! Ah d'accord ! Joins-toi à moi dans ce cas ».

Elijah obéit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il ne put empêcher son regard de la détailler. Il la trouvait resplendissante avec ses longs cheveux châtains, ses magnifiques yeux verts, son corps rempli de grâce et son petit sourire qui réchauffait à chaque fois son cœur. Elle était de loin la plus belle femme qu'il avait rencontré. Même Tatia ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il ressentait une attirance pour Mila mais il était beaucoup trop réservé pour ne serait-ce se lancer. Peut-être le fait qu'il avait rompu récemment avec Tatia le freinait aussi ?

_ « Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? » la questionna-t'il.

_ « Ma sœur a une leçon avec notre père et en attendant son arrivée et la votre, je suis venue ici. J'adore cet endroit, il est si calme, si paisible. J'aime y venir et jouer tranquillement de la musique ».

_ « En effet, je l'affectionne beaucoup également ! ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te troubles ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Rien du tout pourquoi ? ».

_ « Je vois bien que ton esprit est préoccupé. De plus, j'ai vu ce regard chez des centaines d'hommes. Je suppose donc qu'il s'agit d'une femme » compléta-t'elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

_ « En effet ! Tu as vu juste, il s'agit bien d'une femme… » soupira-t'il.

_ « Je ne veux pas me montrer trop indiscrète mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je t'écoute » dit-elle en le regrettant. Elle ne voulait pas connaître les sentiments qu'Elijah pouvait éprouver pour une autre femme… Mais face à son air chagriné, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui proposer de se confier…

Au début réticent, il finit par céder.

_ « Il y a maintenant un an, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme du village, du nom de Tatia dont j'éprouvais déjà de l'attirance. Nous nous sommes rapidement entendus et après lui avoir fait la cour, elle a répondu à mes sentiments. Nous nous voyions depuis en cachette. J'étais heureux jusqu'à il y a encore deux mois, lorsque j'ai surpris Tatia et Nicklaus en train de s'embrasser dans la forêt… ».

_ « Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée pour toi Elijah… Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de Nicklaus ! » dit-elle hébétée.

_ « Nicklaus n'est en rien responsable… Aucun de mes frères et sœur n'étaient au courant de notre relation. Notre père souhaite nous marier avec des personnes de hauts rangs… Tu imagines sa réaction, s'il apprenait pour Tatia et moi ?... Nicklaus ignorait totalement notre relation. A son tour, il est tombé sous son charme. Depuis que je les ai découvert, ma relation avec mon frère s'est quelque peu dégradée, il aimait Tatia autant que je l'aimais… J'ai appris un jour que Nicklaus avait rompu avec elle ».

_ « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda-t'elle curieuse.

_ « Je pensais être de nouveau heureux avec elle mais en réalité non. Nicklaus lui avait posé un ultimatum, de choisir entre lui et moi. Elle n'a pas su faire son choix. Nicklaus l'a donc quitté et connaissant sa réponse à cet ultimatum, j'ai fini par rompre à mon tour… ».

_ « Tu regrettes ton choix ? » souffla-t'elle avec appréhension.

_ « Jamais je ne le regretterai. Je ne veux pas me marier et vivre ma vie avec une femme qui ne m'aimera pas entièrement. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je veux une femme rien que pour moi. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour elle. Je ne souhaite pas non plus perdre mon frère à cause d'une femme. La famille est sacrée pour moi. Est-ce normal que je ne ressente pas assez de tristesse et de déception de notre rupture ? ».

_ « Alors déjà, vouloir aimer profondément quelqu'un et surtout l'être en retour, n'est en rien égoïste Elijah ! C'est un besoin que tu ressens, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec une personne comme Tatia, qui n'en a rien à faire de toi et qui lamentablement ne peut choisir entre ton frère et toi ! Tu mérites beaucoup mieux Elijah. Ensuite, comme tu l'as dit, tu éprouvais principalement de l'attirance pour elle. Tu avais sûrement des sentiments pour elle mais qui n'ont pas une réelle signification à tes yeux. Je peux voir que cela t'a touché à un moment mais tu es passé à autre chose. Il faut que tu restes dans cette voie là ! Elle ne mérite absolument pas que tu t'apitoies sur votre relation ! ».

_ « Tu as raison ! C'est ce que je veux avancer et ne plus souffrir à cause d'elle… Malheureusement, c'est difficile d'aller de l'avant, elle cherche depuis à être en contact avec moi ! » se lamenta-t'il de son obstination.

_ « Mais quelle peste celle-là ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne te lâche pas. Alors que visiblement tu ne retourneras jamais vers elle ».

_ « Tatia est du genre tenace et possessive. J'espère qu'à la longue, elle se lassera vite » espéra-t'il fort.

_ « Je l'espère pour toi aussi ! Allez ne parlons plus d'elle, je veux revoir ton merveilleux sourire » sourit-elle en faisant une petite moue adorable. Cela eut l'effet escompté, il lui sourit. Il posa sa main sur celle de Mila et la serra chaleureusement. Mila rougit instantanément, ainsi qu'Elijah.

_ « Merci de m'avoir écouté et éclairé Mila » murmura-t'il son prénom avec une extrême douceur. Ils ne se quittèrent des yeux pendant un moment. Comme s'ils étaient coupés de la réalité, seules leurs mains enlacées les tenaient ancrés. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, des rires les interrompirent. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils aperçurent les frères et sœur d'Elijah, ainsi que Caroline.

_ « Bonjour tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » leur lança Rebekah.

_ « Oh rien de spécial, on vous attendait » répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus naturelle possible, tout comme Mila. Mais leur petite gène n'échappa nullement à l'œil avisé de Caroline, qui préféra se taire pour l'instant.

_ « Ouf ! On est arrivé ! Et quelle chaleur… » se plaignit Rebekah.

Un sourire sournois s'afficha sur le visage de Kol et sans que Rebekah ne le remarque, il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva dans les airs. Elle se trouva vite sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates.

_ « Kol ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi ! ».

_ « Je vais remédier immédiatement à ton problème » l'informa-t'il en quittant ses bottes. Puis il s'approcha de l'eau.

_ « Tu n'oserais pas ?! » s'écria-t'elle.

_ « Tu veux parier ? ». Il entra dans le lac, qui était de température agréable et rit de plus en plus aux menaces de sa petite sœur.

_ « Si tu fais ça Kol je te tue, tu m'entends ! Kol ! Ramène-moi au bord ! Et vous ne restez pas planté là, aidez-moi… » les implora-t'elle. Elle put tous les voir rire.

Une fois arrivée à la profondeur souhaitée, ni une ni deux, Kol balança sa sœur à l'eau qui lâcha un cri. Elle remonta à la surface et s'essuya le visage et regarda méchamment son frère.

_ « Alors tu te sens mieux ?! » railla-t'il.

_ « Tu vas le payer cher ! ». Elle se jeta sur lui et les voilà partit dans une bataille.

_ « Bataille d'eau générale ! » s'exclama Henrick en se jetant lui aussi à l'eau.

Klaus lança un regard en biais à Caroline, qui comprit de suite son intention.

_ « Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser Nicklaus ! » le gronda-t'elle faussement. Elle recula tandis qu'il se rapprochait malicieusement d'elle.

_ « De quoi parles-tu sweetheart ? » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Enlève tout de suite ce petit sourire en coin ! ».

_ « Aurais-tu peur mon cœur ? ».

_ « Absolument pas ! » dit-elle avant de courir en voyant Klaus s'élancer vers elle. Malheureusement pour elle, il fut bien plus rapide qu'elle. Il la saisit sous les genoux et la porta dans ses bras.

_ « Non Nik s'il te plaît ! Elle doit être froide… Tu vas me le payer ! » dit-elle en riant. Il entra dans l'eau et s'avança plus profond. « Je te préviens ! Si je finis à l'eau, tu le seras aussi ! ». Klaus sourit narquoisement et sans prévenir, il plongea dans l'eau d'un seul coup. Ils remontèrent à la surface, les mains de Caroline entourant le cou de Klaus et ses mains à lui, posées sur la taille de la jeune femme lovée contre lui.

_ « Alors tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible » ironisa-t'il.

_ « Tu as de la chance que l'eau soit bonne » céda-t'elle en remettant ses cheveux maintenant mouillés en arrière. « Mais juste pour le plaisir ! ». En souriant, elle se hissa, appuya sur sa tête et le fit couler. Elle avait cependant oublié que les mains de Klaus étaient sur sa taille, qui l'entraîna à sa suite.

Elijah et Mila observaient les autres amusés. Elijah lui lança.

_ « Je suppose qu'on va devoir aller les aider » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Et comment ! » sourit-elle complice. « Le dernier à l'eau à perdu ! ». Ils se précipitèrent à leur tour dans le lac après avoir retiré leurs vestes et chaussures.

S'ensuivit une véritable guerre sans pitié, sous des rafales de jets d'eau et de vengeance. Alors que Klaus s'amusait à éclabousser Caroline et Henrick, il suspendit son geste et déglutit légèrement.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne crois pas nous avoir avec ton petit manège » se moqua Henrick. Caroline rit mais cessa lorsque le regard sérieux de Klaus se posa sur elle. Soudain, elle sentit une odeur… une odeur beaucoup trop familière.

_ « Tu devrais te retourner Caroline » lui suggéra-t'il. En pivotant, elle jeta un œil à sa sœur qui elle aussi n'avait rien remarqué, discutant plus loin dans l'eau avec Elijah, Rebekah et Kol. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle vit la silhouette de son père en loup se matérialiser sous ses yeux. L'anxiété prit possession de son être… Voilà qu'il allait découvrir qu'elles passaient du temps avec des Mikaelson. Caroline appela sa sœur et tous maintenant se tournèrent vers Alrick, qui était assis tranquillement sur l'herbe, les observant.

Ils furent tous surpris de le trouver ici, surtout pour Kol, Rebekah et Henrick qui n'avaient jamais vu de loups d'aussi près. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui. Alrick se releva et se changea en humain. Il se tint droit devant eux et attendit.

_ « Père ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que faites-vous ici ? » lui demanda Caroline, mal à l'aise.

_ « Je reviens de ma visite chez la meute de loups voisine. J'ai décidé de couper par la forêt et j'ai entendu des voix et me voici. Si tu me présentais à vos amis ? ».

Elijah la devança et fit lui-même les présentations.

_ « Enchanté de vous rencontrer personnellement monsieur, je me présente Elijah Mikaelson » se présenta-t'il en lui tendant la main.

_ « Enchanté ! Mikaelson ? Comme Mikael Mikaelson et Esther Mikaelson ? ».

_ « En effet, ce sont nos parents ».

_ « La première fois que je t'ai vu avec ton frère, Finn si je ne me trompe pas, vous deviez avoir 5/6 ans ».

_ « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? » fit Elijah étonné.

_ « Oui, j'étais venu rendre visite à une meute de loups non loin d'ici et un jour, je vous ai aperçu avec votre mère chez Ayanna. Il est normal que tu t'en souviennes guère cela remonte à plusieurs années ». Elijah lui sourit et continua les présentations.

_ « Ensuite voici mes frères et sœur : Henrick, Kol, Rebekah et Nicklaus ». Alrick leur fit une poignée de mains et déposa un baiser sur la main de Rebekah. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Klaus, il fut choqué, figé. Les traits du visage du jeune homme, ses fossettes, ses yeux bleus perçants, cette même expression, Alrick la connaissait que trop bien ! Mais c'était impossible ! Ce pourrait-il que cela soit le cas ? Ce n'est pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence…

_ « Tout va bien père ? » s'inquiéta Mila.

_ « Bien sûr ! » sourit-il faiblement, en reportant pendant quelques secondes son attention sur Klaus.

_ « On devrait peut-être rentrer ? » fit Caroline. Mila acquiesça et s'avança avant d'être stoppé par Elijah qui posa sa veste sur ses fines épaules. Craignant qu'elle n'attrape froid. Mila rougit et le remercia d'un sourire. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de son père.

_ « Non restez voyons. Je vais rentrer seul » rétorqua Alrick.

_ « Vous êtes sûr ?! » firent-elles.

_ « Oui ! Continuez à vous amuser mais ne rentrez pas tard ».

_ « Promis ! ».

_ « Dans ce cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » dit-il à l'intention des Mikaelson.

_ « Plaisir partagé monsieur » lui répondit Klaus.

Alrick le regarda encore confus, les salua et repartit en loup.

* * *

Quand il arriva au camp, Alrick chercha immédiatement Elina. Il intercepta la première personne qu'il rencontra.

_ « Maya ! Peux-tu me dire où je peux trouver Elina ? ».

_ « A cette heure, elle doit avoir finit sa leçon avec les enfants. Elle doit sûrement encore se trouver près du grand feu de camp » l'informa la jeune femme.

_ « D'accord merci ! ». Il s'y rendit avec hâte et la vit parler avec une mère tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

_ « Chérie ! Déjà rentré ? » fit-elle en lui souriant et en lui déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser eut le don de calmer quelque peu son trouble intérieur. Elle interrompit le baiser en sentant à travers leur lien son incompréhension et son agitation. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

_ « Il faut que je te parle en privé ». Ils se rendirent dans leur tente, certain de pouvoir parler librement.

_ « Que se passe-t'il ? Tu commences à me faire peur ! ».

_ « Rassure-toi mon amour ! Ce n'est rien de grave ! Enfin… C'est juste quelque chose de très important ! ».

_ « Raconte-moi ».

_ « Alors que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, j'ai entendu les voix de Caroline et Mila ainsi que celles d'autres personnes. Je me suis rapproché prit par la curiosité. J'ai eu l'agréable surprise de trouver nos filles en compagnie des enfants de Mikaelson » dit-il sarcastique.

_ « Je suis au courant ».

_ « Pardon ?! Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'en as pas informé ! Comment le sais-tu ? ».

_ « Caroline est venue m'en parler et si je ne t'ai rien confié, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé de garder notre conversation secrète. Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer » le rassura-t'elle.

_ « Je te rappelle Elina que ce sont les enfants de Mikael et qu'à la moindre occasion, il pourrait faire du mal à Mila et Caroline. Ayanna m'a tenu en garde contre lui. J'espérai qu'elles m'écouteraient et que ne s'en approcheraient pas… ».

_ « Alrick … Nous avons eu leurs âges et si je me souviens bien, tu étais également du genre rebelle, à partir à l'aventure. Tout comme moi, tu les vois encore comme nos petits bébés adorés que nous devons protéger à tout moment. Elles ont grandi chéri, et il est venu le temps de la réalisation de leurs propres expériences, de leurs aventures. Elles ont grandi ensemble et n'ont jamais réellement eu d'amis à cause de notre périple. A leurs âges, elles ont besoin de ces liens d'amitiés pour apprendre, se confier, s'amuser et autres. On ne peut les retenir éternellement. Elles doivent voler de leurs propres ailes. Je sais que Mikael représente un danger, mais Caroline m'a décrit chacun de ses enfants. Je n'ai ressenti dans ses paroles une seule once de doute, de suspicion ou de peur. Ces enfants sont bien différents de leur père. Si je ressentais le moindre danger pour elles, je serai intervenue » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ « Je sais mais si Mikael apprend… ».

_ « Caroline et Mila savent parfaitement se défendre et nous sommes là Alrick. Nous les protégerons comme toujours ! ».

_ « Tu as raison ! Je ne les ai pas vu grandir… Ce sont maintenant de magnifiques jeunes femmes. En effet, il est normal qu'elles cherchent à se faire des amis ».

_ « Continu ton récit chéri ! » lui rappella-t'elle.

_ « Oui ! Euh… Donc j'ai fait la connaissance des enfants Mikaelson et je suis tombé dénu. Si tu avais pu le voir Elina. Il est son portrait craché ! » rajouta-t'il en s'écartant de ses bras et faisant les cent pas.

_ « Mais de qui parles-tu ? ».

_ « D'Erik ! Je te jure ! J'ai cru l'avoir sous mes yeux. Il lui ressemble tellement ! ».

_ « Qui ressemble à Erik ? ».

_ « L'un des fils Mikaelson, Nicklaus Mikaelson ! » se stoppa-t'il en se tournant lentement vers elle. Elina se figea à cet aveu. Nicklaus était le prétendant de Caroline. Comment pouvait-il ressembler à Erik au point de perturber son époux ?! Une idée germa dans son esprit, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

_ « Tu… Tu crois que… Nicklaus pourrait être... » ?! trembla-t'elle.

_ « Je commence à le croire… ».

_ « Mais c'est impossible ! Je veux dire, si c'était son fils, il devrait en avoir connaissance depuis la grossesse de Nicklaus ! Même nous, nous devrions pouvoir sentir qu'il est le fils d'Erik ! Crois-tu qu'il ait su pour l'enfant et ait décidé de l'abandonner à cause de la souffrance que lui a occasionné Esther ? ».

_ « Elina ! Tu sais comme moi qu'Erik ne ferait jamais une telle chose. C'est un homme juste et de principe. Malgré son passé douloureux avec Esther, il n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant derrière lui. Il doit y avoir une autre raison ».

_ « Etais-tu au courant de leur liaison ? ».

_ « Je savais qu'ils s'aimaient mais j'ignorai totalement qu'ils avaient eu des rapports charnels. Erik ne m'en a jamais confié… ».

_ « Tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas senti son côté loup ? S'il est le descendant d'Erik, il devrait pouvoir se transformer ».

_ « Je n'ai rien senti et pourtant il a bien ses yeux bleus, sa carrure, ses éternelles fossettes » le décrit-il d'un sourire.

Elina resta silencieuse, essayant de percer ce mystère.

_ « La magie ! » s'écria-t'elle.

_ « De quoi la magie ? ».

_ « Tu m'as bien dit qu'Esther était une sorcière n'est-ce pas ? ».

_ « C'est exact ! Où veux-tu en venir ? ».

_ « Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais Esther a très bien pu masquer par un sort la véritable nature de Nicklaus. Afin qu'ainsi sa liaison avec Erik demeure secrète » avança-t'elle.

_ « C'est possible en effet ! Si nous avions l'occasion de le vérifier, pourrais-tu utiliser ta magie afin de le certifier ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! S'il s'avère qu'il est bel et bien son fils, je pourrai peut-être contrecarrer le sort d'Esther » sourit-elle largement.

_ « Tu imagines si c'est le cas ?! Erik devenant père ! » sourit-il d'avance.

_ « Je serai tellement heureuse pour lui ! Il le mérite tellement ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ? ».

_ « Je vais de ce pas contacter Erik » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ « Attends ! On devrait attendre le retour des filles. Elles aiment Erik autant que nous, je pense qu'elles voudraient être présentes. De plus, tu rentres plus facilement en contact avec lui à la tombée de la nuit ».

_ « D'accord ! Nous attendrons leur retour ». Il s'avança, prit son visage en coupe et chuchota un je t'aime avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Qu'elle se fit une joie de répondre.

* * *

Le soir venu, après le retour de Mila et Caroline, Alrick et Elina leur partagèrent leur découverte. Elles furent totalement abasourdies à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elles étaient à la fois heureuses mais néanmoins choquées d'apprendre qu'Erik avait un fils qui se trouvait être Klaus. Lorsque leur mère lui apprit qu'Esther avait masqué le côté lycanthrope de Klaus, Caroline en fut révoltée. Elle éprouva de la peine pour lui, contraint dans l'ignorance d'être séparé de sa vraie nature. Si Klaus était le fils d'Erik, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour libérer son côté loup-garou, enfin si cela est son souhait. Cette nouvelle ne changea en rien l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Qu'il soit un loup ou un humain, il restait le même à ses yeux. Elle pensa subitement à Mikael. Etait-il au courant de l'infidélité de sa femme ? Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'il maltraitait Klaus ?...

* * *

Alrick se rendit sur la colline la plus proche accompagné de Caroline, sous la demande de celle-ci. Ils longèrent les terres sous leurs formes de loups. Les loups-garous avaient développé la capacité de communiquer entre eux sous leurs formes de loups. Alrick tourna la tête et vit l'air soucieux de sa fille.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? ».

_ « Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que Nik puisse être un loup ! ».

_ « Nik ? » haussa-t'il les sourcils amusé mais songeur au petit surnom affectueux qu'elle lui donnait. Caroline sourit timidement. « Il est vrai que c'est une découverte assez inattendue et surprenante ! ».

_ « Vous croyez qu'Erik viendra à Mystic Falls sans lui révéler pour l'instant l'existence de Nik ? ».

_ « Je ne suis sûr de rien… J'ignore la réaction qu'il peut avoir si nous lui révélons directement la vérité. Je vais tout faire pour le convaincre de venir à Mystic Falls ».

_ « J'espère que vous réussirez père ! ».

_ « Je l'espère aussi ! ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, Alrick échangea un regard avec sa fille qui l'encouragea. Il regarda les étoiles et poussa un puissant hurlement qui résonna à travers toute la contrée. Caroline à ses côtés, avait les oreilles en alerte, guettant le moindre hurlement. Aucune réponse ne leur revint.

_ « Essayez encore » enchaîna Caroline.

Alrick réitéra son hurlement y mettant toute sa force. Ils tendirent les oreilles et au bout de quelques minutes, ils perçurent un hurlement. Un hurlement bien distinct, que Caroline reconnut aussitôt : Erik ! Elle sourit intérieurement.

_ « C'est bien lui ! » se réjouit son père et hurla. « Bonjour à toi mon vieil ami ! Comment vas-tu ? ».

_ « Alrick ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre ! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre… Je vais très bien et toi ? Comment vont Elina et tes deux petites louves ? ».

_ « Plaisir partagé ! Nous allons tous très bien, elles s'impatient de te revoir ! ».

_ « Je sais, je viendrai bientôt vous rendre visite ».

_ « Justement, j'aurai un service à te demander. Je rencontre des problèmes avec Geir Lockwood et si tu ne viens pas calmer le jeu, je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps ».

_ « Tu as encore des histoires avec Lockwood ?! Ça faisait longtemps tiens ! » s'amusa Erik. « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne peux pas maîtriser Lockwood après le crochet que tu lui as mis il y a des années ?! ».

_ « Je voudrai régler ça pacifiquement. Vas-tu m'épauler ? ».

_ « Où te trouves-tu ? ».

_ « Je suis à Mystic Falls dans le Nouveau Monde ».

Erik ne lui répondit pas, ce qui n'étonna aucunement Alrick.

_ « Que se passe-t'il ? Pourquoi ne répondit-il pas ? » le questionna sa fille.

_ « Je viens de lui demander de me rejoindre ici. J'ai prétexté un problème avec Geir Lockwood… ». Il fut coupé par le hurlement d'Erik.

_ « Tu sais que je ne peux pas retourner à Mystic Falls… ».

_ « Je le sais Erik… Sache que je ne te demanderai jamais de venir ici si ce n'était pas important. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert à cause d'Esther. Je suis navré d'avoir à te demander mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour une autre chose bien particulière… ».

_ « Qu'elle est-ce ? » demanda-t'il intrigué.

_ « Je préfère t'en parler à vive voix… C'est très important ! » insista Alrick.

_ « Très bien, je viendrai ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi » railla-t'il.

_ « Ahah ! Je t'ai sous ma coupe ! Où te trouves-tu en ce moment ? ».

_ « Je suis chez une meute résidant au bord des côtes du Sud de l'île de Terre-Neuve. Si je pars tôt demain matin, j'arriverai en fin de journée ».

_ « C'est parfait ! Merci encore de venir Erik ! Je te revaudrai ça ! ».

_ « T'inquiètes ! Excuse-moi mais je vais devoir te laisser ! A demain Alrick ! Bonne nuit ! ».

_ « A demain Erik ! Bonne nuit ! ».

Il souffla de soulagement, il allait venir. Quand l'échange fut terminé, Caroline s'empressa de demander le contre rendu à son père.

_ « Alors qu'a-t'il décidé ? Il vient ou non ? Dites-moi père ! ».

_ « Bien que réticent au début, il a fini par accepter. Il sera là en fin d'après-midi demain ». Caroline sautilla de joie autour de son père.

_ « C'est extraordinaire ! J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir et voir la tête qu'il va faire lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité ».

_ « Penses-tu que nous prenons la bonne décision ? ».

_ « Que voulez-vous dire ? ».

_ « Je veux dire, c'est important pour nous de savoir qu'Erik connaîtra son enfant. Il le mérite. Mais toi qui connais Nicklaus, penses-tu que cela soit pour son bien qu'Erik vienne. Je veux dire il a déjà un père et … ».

_ « Je vous rassure père, je pense que l'arrivée d'Erik n'est pas un mal pour Nik. Je pense même qu'il est normal qu'il rencontre son père biologique, une partie de lui. Tout se passera bien ».

_ « Tu as raison ! Allez rentrons au camp ».

* * *

Le jour suivant, toute la famille attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Erik, surtout Caroline. Elle ne cessait de penser à la réaction de Klaus. Allait-il accepter Erik comme étant son véritable père ? Si Klaus refusait de le rencontrer, elle savait qu'Erik le prendrait instantanément très mal…

Afin de s'occuper l'esprit, Caroline effectua plusieurs tâches dans le camp. Elle donna plusieurs leçons aux louveteaux, partit cueillir diverses plantes pour des remèdes et des fruits. Ensuite avec Mila, elles confectionnèrent des vêtements, dont de nouvelles robes avec des tissus qu'elles avaient déniché sur un marché dans un village du Nouveau Monde.

Alors qu'Alrick établissait avec ses hommes, la suite de leur expédition, un bruit lui parvint.

_ « Vous avez entendu ? » fit l'un des hommes.

_ « Oui je l'ai entendu ». Il sentit un loup s'approchait d'eux. « Cela doit être Erik » répondit Alrick.

_ « En effet c'est bien lui. Regardez là-bas » désigna un autre loup. Ils se tournèrent et réussirent à distinguer au loin un loup blanc. Alrick le reconnut immédiatement. Erik reprit apparence humaine et les salua.

_ « Erik ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Le voyage n'a pas été trop pénible ? » s'enquit Alrick en lui faisant une accolade.

_ « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Alrick ! Très bien malgré la fatigue vu la distance parcourue… ».

_ « Et bien alors ! La vieillesse t'aurait-elle fait perdre de ta prestigieuse forme et rapidité ?! » ironisa-t'il.

_ « La vieillesse n'a aucun effet sur moi voyons mon cher ami ! Je suis encore jeune » sourit-il amusé. « Il faudra que l'on fasse une course comme au bon vieux temps ! Je suis sûr que je te bats encore ».

_ « Méfie-toi, je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis ! Viens donc te restaurer après ce long voyage » l'invita-t'il. Il lui présenta la tente dans laquelle il allait séjourner et lui proposa des victuailles et à boire. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Les responsabilités d'Erik l'avait contraint à voyager sur de longues distances, et cela l'avaient donc contraint à se retrouver éloigné de son meilleur ami… Erik considérait Alrick, Elina, Caroline et Mila comme sa seconde famille. Ils étaient extrêmement liés.

Une voix prononçant son nom le sortit de ses pensées.

_ « Erik ! Quelle joie de te revoir » lança Elina avec un superbe sourire, en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ « Elina ! Si tu savais l'immense joie que j'éprouve de tous vous retrouver. Et que dire de toi… Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur toi ! Tu es aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs ! ».

_ « Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? ».

_ « I peine un quart d'heure. Comment vas-tu ? Et les filles ? ».

_ « Parfaitement bien ! Elles sont impatientes de te revoir. Elles sont là-bas ».

Erik suivit son indication et distingua les deux jeunes femmes en plein travaux de couture. C'est au moment où Mila se leva pour se saisir d'une autre étoffe, qu'elle le vit. Elle le reconnut de suite.

_ « Erik ! » s'élança-t'elle dans ses bras.

_ « Ma petite Mila ! Mais regardez-moi ça. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un petit louveteau et regardes-toi maintenant ! » sourit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Son regard dévia vers Caroline, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui.

Caroline l'observa longuement. Les traits de son visage s'étaient peu à peu estompés dans son esprit au fil des années. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle n'était encore qu'une jeune enfant. Sous ses yeux maintenant, son visage lui revint peu à peu. Plus elle le détaillait, plus l'idée que sa ressemblance avec Klaus était véridique. Mise à part la couleur des cheveux qui était plus foncée chez Erik, ils avaient la même couleur des yeux, les mêmes expressions de visage, les mêmes fossettes.

La regardant tendrement, Erik ouvrit son bras droit et elle s'y jeta. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant deux, trois minutes avant qu'Erik ne recula légèrement en les contemplant.

_ « Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi ! Vous voici devenu de sublimes jeunes femmes ! Aussi ravissante que leur mère ! ».

_ « Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Erik ! » fit Caroline.

_ « Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Je suis heureux que votre père m'ait demandé de venir. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps ! Alors racontez-moi tout ce que j'ai raté » dit-il en souriant aux filles.

_ « Et si nous le partagions autour d'un bon repas ? » proposa Elina.

Tous acquiescèrent et partagèrent ensemble un agréable moment de joie et de fou rire. Alrick avait pris la décision de lui parler de Nicklaus le lendemain, profitant pour le moment de ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami avec sa petite famille.

* * *

Erik s'éveilla peu à peu, profitant encore de la chaleur de son duvet et de la tranquillité matinale. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec sa famille. Alrick et Elina étaient des piliers pour lui. Il avait passé son enfance avec Alrick, faisant les quatre cents coups avec lui. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfants dans sa vie, Erik considérait Mila et Caroline comme ses filles, ses petites louves, qu'il protégerait au péril de sa vie. Il avait des liens très profonds avec chacun d'entre eux mais surtout avec Alrick et Caroline, en qui il voyait son meilleur ami.

Il se leva et une fois habillé, il sortit rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuné. Il vit Mila arriver les bras chargés de bûches.

_ « Attends ! Je vais t'aider » dit-il en lui prenant toutes les bûches.

_ « Merci Erik ! ».

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille près du feu et prirent leur petit déjeuné. Après celui-ci, Alrick demanda une entrevue en privé à Erik, avec Caroline. Ils s'éloignèrent du camp afin de parler en toute discrétion.

_ « Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? J'imagine que c'est la chose importante que tu devais me confier ? » demanda Erik.

_ « En effet ! Euh… Ecoute, je sais que cela pourra te paraître inimaginable et surprenant, mais tu dois nous croire ! Tu dois nous écouter jusqu'au bout ».

_ « D'accord, je vous écouterai ! Quel est le problème ? ».

_ « A notre arrivée à Mystic Falls, Caroline et Mila ont fait secrètement la connaissance des enfants Mikaelson ». Il vit Erik soupirer l'entente de ce nom. « J'ai fait également leur rencontre avant-hier et l'un des fils Mikaelson a attiré mon attention… Je crois… euh non je suis sûr… que ce garçon est de ton sang Erik ! ».

Erik se mit à rire mais celui-ci se fana devant les mines sérieuses d'Alrick et Caroline.

_ « Tu me prends pour un idiot ! Je t'ai connu meilleur blagueur que cela, même si pour le coup, ta plaisanterie ne m'amuse guère ! » répliqua-t'il en rebroussant chemin, déçu que mon ami fasse des blagues de ce genre alors qu'il rêvait depuis toujours de fonder une famille.

Caroline le rattrapa et se posta devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

_ « Mon père te dit la vérité ! Jamais nous ne te mentirions sur un sujet si important » se défendit-elle.

_ « Caroline… Si j'avais un enfant avec Esther, je le saurai ».

_ « Tu as pourtant bien eu une liaison avec elle » fit Alrick en les rejoignant.

_ « Oui… » bredouilla-t'il, gêné d'en parler devant Caroline et son père. « Même si cela s'est produit, mon instinct de loup aurait dû ressentir l'enfant même durant la grossesse. Alors si ce que tu dis est véridique, comment expliques-tu que je n'ai rien ressenti, comme toi lors de la grossesse de Caroline et Mila ? Cela signifie donc que l'enfant n'est pas de moi, mais sûrement de Mikael et que vous vous faites des idées ! » souffla-t'il en baissant la tête.

_ « Tu sais autant que moi qu'Esther est une puissante sorcière. Elle aurait très bien pu pratiquer un sort qui camoufle sa véritable nature. Ce qui peut expliquer le fait que Caroline et Mila aient pu passer du temps avec lui sans jamais sans rendre compte » lui expliqua Alrick.

_ « Pourquoi Esther aurait-elle fait cela ?... ».

_ « Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas que son infidélité se répande… Mikael l'aurait alors su et sûrement mal pris… ».

_ « Tu as sûrement raison… » lui concéda-t'il et rajouta la voix pleine d'émotion. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il est mon fils ? ».

Alrick sourit et lui répondit.

_ « J'en suis sûr ! Nous pourrons toujours demander à Elina de le vérifier avec sa magie. J'espère plus que tout qu'il soit ton fils Erik ! ».

Erik le prit dans ses bras, touché et espérant très fort que son ami ait raison. Il tourna la tête vers Caroline, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ « Parle-moi de lui ? Comment est-il ? ».

_ « Il s'appelle Nicklaus. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré son visage m'était assez familié et depuis ton arrivée, je sais pourquoi. Il te ressemble tellement Erik, il a tes yeux, ton visage, tes fossettes. Il est tellement sympathique, chaleureux, drôle, un peu râleur comme toi » dit-elle ce qui les firent sourire. « Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! ».

_ « Merci à toi Caroline ! A toi aussi mon ami ! » les remercia-t'il en serrant plus fort Caroline et en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alrick. « Moi qui voyais ma chance d'avoir des enfants s'envoler au fil du temps, voilà que vous me le présentez sur un plateau d'argent ! Quel âge a-t'il ? ».

_ « Il a vingt-trois ans cette année » lui apprit Caroline.

_ « C'est un jeune homme maintenant… » dit-il déçu d'avoir loupé toute son enfance… Il allait faire en sorte de ne plus être mis à l'écart de sa vie et d'être présent à chaque instant. Peu importe si sa liaison avec Esther remontait à la surface aux yeux de tous et surtout de Mikael. « Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant ! » lança-t'il en se séparant de Caroline et en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

_ « Où vas-tu ? » l'interrogea Alrick.

_ « Je m'en vais de ce pas retrouver mon fils et montrer à Esther qu'elle ne me mettra plus jamais en dehors de sa vie ! ».

Alrick échangea un regard avec sa fille, qui après emboîta le pas d'Erik suivit de son père.

En à peine vingt minutes, ils se trouvèrent sur le terrain des Mikaelson. A l'orée de la forêt, ils observaient les lieux guettant âme qui vive. Erik se sentait très nerveux, appréhendant sa rencontre avec son fils.

La silhouette de Kol apparut soudainement. Erik se prépara à avancer mais Caroline le devança. Elle sortit la première suivit des deux hommes et alla à la rencontre de Kol. Celui-ci était en train de couper du bois lorsqu'il tourna la tête et découvrit devant lui Caroline accompagnée de son père et d'un étranger. Il sourit à Caroline.

_ « Caroline ! Messieurs ! Vous ne devriez pas être là, si mon père vous voit… ». Il se figea en regardant mieux l'étranger.

_ « Je sais mais nous avons quelque chose d'important à dire à Nik… » dit-elle avant d'être interrompue par la voix de Klaus.

_ « Kol ! Tu peux venir, mère a besoin de nous » dit-il en apparaissant devant eux. Il se figea lorsqu'il les vit, surpris de leur présence. « Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » lui demanda-t'il. Son regard se porta au deuxième homme qui les accompagnait. Comment était-ce possible ?! Cet homme lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ?

Caroline s'avança doucement jusqu'à Klaus et murmura.

_ « J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire ! Cela va probablement te paraître difficile à croire, mais il est temps que tu saches la vérité. Tes parents te mentent depuis le début… ».

_ « Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! » fit-il perdu.

_ « Mikael n'est en aucun cas ton père. Je me présente, je suis Erik et je suis ton véritable père biologique » répondit-il.

Klaus ainsi que Kol le regardèrent effarés. Ayant du mal à croire cela, surtout Klaus. Cependant le regard sincère de cet Erik et celui de Caroline le portait tout à croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Pour quelle raison ses parents lui avaient-ils caché la vérité ?

La voix de sa mère vint interrompre le silence qui venait de s'installer.

_ « Nicklaus ! Kol ! Je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'aider à … » commença-t'elle à s'énerver avant de se figer sur place en réalisant la scène sous ses yeux. Découvrant devant elle une partie de son passé refaisant surface. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le revoir…

_ « Erik… » chuchota-t'elle tétanisée.

_ « Bonjour à toi Esther ! » répondit-il froidement. La revoir et découvrir ce qu'elle avait osé faire le blessait au plus haut point.

_ « Nicklaus, Kol, rentrez à l'intérieur ! » leur ordonna-t'elle.

_ « Ils resteront ici Esther ! Tu te doutes de la raison de ma venue ?! ».

_ « Non je l'ignore ! Maintenant, je vous demanderai de quitter ma propriété ! ».

_ « Cesse de fuir Esther et assume tes actes ! » s'impatienta Erik.

_ « Est-ce vrai mère ? l'interrogea Klaus. « Est-il véritablement mon père ?! ».

Esther devint d'un coup nerveuse, le moment qu'elle redoutait tant, venait de se produire. Elle voulut rétorquer, lui répondre que Mikael était son père mais elle ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Son silence en dit long à Klaus qui s'éloigna de quelques mètres, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Caroline le rejoignit et l'enlaça dans le dos.

_ « Pourquoi m'as-tu séparé de lui Esther ?! Dis-le-moi ! » haussa-t'il le ton.

_ « Quel avenir aurait-il eu avec toi ?! Passer une partie de sa vie à vagabonder ici et là… Si l'on apprenait qu'il était un loup tout le monde l'aurait jugé, menacé… ».

_ « Vous êtes un loup ? » fit Klaus à Erik. Celui-ci baissa la tête, anxieux de sa réaction et angoissé à l'idée qu'il le rejette à cause de sa nature.

_ « Oui… Je suis un loup Originel, ce qui fait obligatoirement de toi un loup Originel ».

Klaus encaissa à moitié cette nouvelle.

_ « Vous parlez de protéger Nicklaus mais en réalité, vous aviez plus peur que tout le monde découvre votre petite aventure, surtout Mikael ?! » rajouta méchamment Alrick.

_ « Tu n'avais aucun droit de m'éloigner de mon fils ! Je ne sais quel sort tu lui as jeté afin que je ne découvre jamais son existence mais c'est fini maintenant ! Elina va rompre le sort et si après cela, selon sa volonté, je lui apprendrai à devenir un loup ».

_ « Je t'interdis de faire ça Erik ! » s'écria-t'elle. « Mikael ne laissera jamais cela se produire ! ».

_ « Cela suffit mère ! » répliqua Klaus. « Il s'agit de mon choix et aucunement du votre ou de père. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'aillez trahi, caché ma véritable nature et l'identité de mon père biologique ! Je suis déçu par votre attitude mère ! ».

_ « Il est en âge de décider Esther ! Je me moque royalement de la réaction de Mikael, s'il a quelque chose à me dire, je l'attendrai impatiemment ! Rien dans ce monde, ni lui, ni toi ne me sépara de nouveau de Nicklaus ! ».

Klaus émit un petit sourire, profondément touché par la dévotion d'Erik, recevant au quotidien rarement d'amour paternel.

_ « Nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Nicklaus, si tu veux te joindre à nous ? » lui proposa Alrick.

Klaus acquiesça, au plus grand bonheur d'Erik. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

_ « Tu nous quittes ? » lui demanda son petit frère inquiet.

_ « Bien sûr que non, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je veux juste apprendre à le connaître, tu comprends ? ».

_ « Oui je comprends et je te soutiens ! Fais juste attention à toi ! ».

_ « Rassure-toi, à ce soir ! ».

Il s'éloigna, passa devant sa mère, lui jetant qu'un rapide regard avant de continuer son chemin.

_ « Nicklaus !... » pleurnicha-t'elle.

Il ne se retourna pas, prit la main de Caroline dans la sienne et suivit Alrick et Erik dans le bois. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, aucun n'osant prendre la parole. Erik jetait fréquemment des regards discrets vers son fils. Alrick le remarquant, poussa Erik et le fit signe d'aller discuter avec Nicklaus. Il souffla profondément et s'avança. Caroline remarquant Erik, se détacha de Klaus, posant sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de s'écarter. Klaus sentit Erik prendre la place de Caroline. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches encore nerveux de cette situation.

_ « Quelle journée hein ?! » plaisanta Erik en engageant la conversation.

_ « C'est vrai ! C'est assez surprenant et déroutant comme nouvelle, sans vouloir vous offenser ».

_ « Ce n'est rien. Pour tout te dire, je pensais ne jamais avoir d'enfants… Je sais que tout cela peut être difficile à digérer mais je veux que tu saches que je ne veux aucunement te forcer. Tu as déjà Mikael en père, je comprendrai qu'il représente plus pour toi… Je souhaite seulement rattraper le temps perdu et faire maintenant parti de ta vie. Si bien sûr tu veux de moi ? » dit-il avec appréhension.

_ « J'ai une relation difficile avec mon père… enfin Mikael, depuis ma tendre enfance. Il n'a jamais réussi à m'apprécier… Je veux évidemment que vous faisiez parti de ma vie, à condition que vous vouliez réellement de moi, pas comme Mikael !... ».

_ « J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie et je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé ! ».

_ « Dans ce cas, nous… nous pourrions y aller en douceur et apprendre à nous connaître ? ».

_ « Bonne idée ! Parle-moi de toi et ensuite je raconterai tout ce que tu veux savoir. Si à la fin je te conviens, nous pourrons développer une relation père-fils. Acceptes-tu le défi ? » railla-t'il en lui tendant la main. Klaus sourit et serra sa main, scellant le pacte.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent tout l'un de l'autre durant le reste du trajet et une fois sur le camp. Klaus lui raconta toute son enfance, ses chamailleries avec ses frères et Rebekah, les liens très forts qui le liait à chacun d'eux. Il lui partagea sa passion pour l'art, son envie de découvrir à son tour le monde et de découvrir toutes ses richesses. Il lui releva sa première rencontre avec Caroline, puis celle de Mila et enfin celle d'Alrick. Il lui décrivit l'amitié naissante entre sa famille, Caroline et Mila. Il omit volontairement de lui confier ses sentiments pour Caroline, encore trop gêné pour en parler avec lui. Il le fit également en ce qui concerne l'acharnement brutal que pratiquait Mikael sur lui. Ne souhaitant créer plus de tension.

Erik à son tour, lui conta sa vie. Commençant par son enfance mouvementée avec son meilleur ami Alrick. De leurs débuts de jeunes loups et des responsabilités qui ont suivi. Il apprit par la même occasion à Klaus, qu'ils étaient issus d'une très grande lignée de loups Originels qui avaient pour rôle de défendre et fédérer la communauté des loups. Lui apprenant ainsi que s'était la raison pour laquelle il était solitaire et voyageait à travers le monde. Il lui relata ses nombreuses aventures, dont certaines amusantes et d'autres plus sombres. Il lui donna un avant-goût du monde à travers sa description des merveilleux paysages qu'il avait eu l'opportunité d'admirer. Il en vint ensuite à la rencontre d'Elina et la naissance de Caroline. Il était ce que l'on pouvait considérer dans certaines cultures, comme un parrain pour Caroline et Mila. Il raconta ensuite l'arrivée de la petite Mila. Décrivant sa relation étroite avec eux, et le fait qu'il considérait Caroline et Mila comme étant ses propres filles. Il lui confia sa peur au fil des années de ne trouver son Alpha et d'enfin fonder une famille. Il termina par la stratégie d'Alrick pour le faire venir ici et sa joie de découvrir qu'il était son fils.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, découvrant tout l'un de l'autre, s'appréciant déjà énormément. Ils pouvaient facilement remarquer des similitudes entre eux, ce qui réchauffa encore plus leurs cœurs. Klaus ressentit du dégoût envers sa mère, de lui avoir privé d'un père si attentionné, divertissant et juste. Sa vie aurait été largement meilleure avec lui, qu'avec Mikael… Il s'imagina par moment revenir en arrière et parcourir avec lui le monde.

Ils furent interrompus par Mila qui leur informa qu'Elina était prête à les recevoir. Celle-ci ayant dû s'occuper d'enfants malades. Ils entrèrent dans une tente où se trouvaient déjà Mila, Elina, Alrick et Caroline. Elina se leva et se présenta à Klaus avec un sourire radieux.

_ « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Nicklaus, je me nomme Elina ». Klaus la salua à son tour. « Installez-vous ! Nous allons vérifier comment ta mère a masqué ton côté loup-garou, si tu es d'accord ? ».

_ « Je le suis ! ». Elle tendit ses mains, l'invitant à joindre ses mains aux siennes. « Vous êtes une sorcière ? ».

_ « Je suis la fois une sorcière et une louve, tout comme Mila. Nous sentirons les traces de magie que ta mère a pu laisser en toi. Tu ne crains absolument rien, il faut juste que tu te détendes le plus possible. Mila ? ».

Mila s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit une des mains de Klaus. Elina alluma par la pensée la bougie juste en dessous de leurs mains. Elles se concentrèrent ensuite sur Klaus.

_ « Tu sens ça ? » demanda Elina à Mila.

_ « Oui ! Est-ce la magie d'Esther ? ».

_ « Oui ! Esther a juste camouflé aux yeux de tous sa véritable nature. Il te suffit seulement de réciter cette formule et de te focaliser sur sa magie ». Elina récita la formule et Mila la chantonna à sa suite. Le sortilège ne dura que quelques minutes avant que Mila n'ouvre les yeux avec un sourire.

Erik et Klaus ressentirent tout de suite les effets. Une chaleur intense prit possession de leurs êtres. Chez les loups-garous, les liens qui unissent des parents à leurs enfants sont puissants et indéfectibles, laissant une immense trace en eux. Voici ce qu'Erik et Klaus vivaient en ce moment. Ils seraient à ce jour, à jamais unis.

* * *

Ayant assez vécu d'émotions pour la journée, Caroline proposa à Klaus et Mila d'aller à la cascade afin de se changer les idées. Ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver tous les frères et sœur de Klaus excepté Finn, bien sûr. Kol leur avait déjà résumé l'échange entre Erik et Esther et l'ahurissant secret que cachait précieusement leur mère. Dire qu'ils étaient choqués était un euphémisme. Comment leur mère avait-elle pu cacher ce lourd secret et trahir leur frère… leur demi-frère, sans compter qu'il soit un loup ! Sans qu'aucun ne se concerte, chacun avait décidé de reconnaître Klaus comme étant toujours leur propre frère, se moquant de l'infidélité de leur mère. Klaus restait leur frère, pour toujours et à jamais !

Klaus leur raconta sa rencontre avec son père biologique. Ils pouvaient voir dans son regard et ses paroles, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et que Klaus l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Comme il l'avait dit à son père, il ignorait s'il voulait laisser libre cours à sa nature de loup-garou et devenir un véritable loup. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais transformé en loup avant, étant un loup Originel comme lui. Erik lui avait expliqué, qu'il fallait un entraînement au début et que le sort de sa mère avait sûrement refreiné son côté loup. Erik lui laissait le choix de devenir ou non un loup, lui promettant seulement que quelque soit son choix, il serait toujours là pour lui. Klaus lui avait promis d'y réfléchir, ayant suffisamment encaissé pour la journée. Ce que son père compris naturellement.

Alors que les Mikaelson rentraient chez eux, Caroline retint Klaus par le bras.

_ « Tu rentres avec eux ? » demanda-t'elle plus comme une affirmation.

_ « Oui. Je pense que c'est le mieux pour le moment ».

_ « Si ta mère avait tout raconté à ton père et qu'il s'en prenne à toi ?... » chuchota-t'elle pour ne pas être entendu.

_ « Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je suis sûr que Mikael n'en saura rien. Ma mère a fait promettre à Kol ainsi qu'aux autres de ne pas lui en parler. Je ne risque rien tu vois. En revanche, si je ne rentre pas il aura des doutes… ».

_ « Je serai plus rassurée si tu restais avec nous. Ton père serait aux anges de t'avoir prêt de lui, mais tu as raison, c'est mieux ainsi… » concéda-t'elle.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout ira bien ! Dès que j'aurai fini mes corvées, je vous rejoindrai le plus vite possible, d'accord ? » fit-il avec sa mine trop adorable aux yeux de Caroline. Comment résister ?

_ « D'accord ! » sourit-elle. « Avant que tu partes, je voulais te dire que, quoi que tu décides, de devenir véritablement un loup ou non, tu resteras le même à mes yeux ! ». Touché, Klaus la prit passionnément dans ses bras. Il devenait de jour en jour réellement dingue de cette jeune femme. Il lui embrassa la joue et glissa à son oreille.

_ « A demain mon cœur ! ».

_ « A demain Nik ! » lui retourna-t'elle dans un tendre souffle.

Il s'éloigna à contrecœur et lui destina un dernier sourire avant de rattraper ses frères et sœur.

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu Klaus, Mikael se fut au courant de rien. Ni de l'arrivée d'Erik, ni de sa confrontation avec Esther. Esther faisait de son mieux pour paraître la plus naturelle possible face aux récents événements. Cela n'échappa pourtant pas à ses enfants.

* * *

_ « Je veux apprendre ! » fit Klaus en interrompant la séance de relaxation matinale d'Erik. Celui-ci se retourna confus. « Je veux que vous m'appreniez à devenir un loup, je veux connaître cette partie de moi ».

Erik sourit, ravi de son choix.

_ « Prends place à mes côtés ». Klaus s'assit donc en tailleur. « Dans un premier temps, je vais t'apprendre à ressentir le loup qui sommeille en toi, ensuite à comment utiliser cette connexion avec tout ce qui t'entoure. Après, nous passerons à ta transformation. Tu n'as rien à craindre, elle se passe sans aucune douleur ».

_ « Vu que je ne connais pas ce monde… Je risque de mettre longtemps à tout apprendre et à maîtriser… ».

_ « Rassure-toi, nous prendrons le temps nécessaire. De plus, tu es mon fils, je doute que tu mettes longtemps avant d'y arriver ! » se vanta Erik, faisant rire Klaus. « Bien, pour commencer nous allons utiliser une technique que m'a transmise ton grand-père venant du peuple du Bhoutan. C'est un technique de relaxation basée sur la concentration interne et la respiration ».

_ « D'accord ! Si je peux me permettre ? Où se trouvent mes grands-parents ? ».

_ « Tes grands-parents sont morts, il y a de cela maintenant dix ans… Mon père fut affecté par une maladie qui l'emporta quelques mois après. Ta grand-mère, profondément anéantie et vide en elle, se laissa mourir à son tour de désespoir… » lui apprit-il tristement.

_ « Je suis désolé de vous avoir ressassé le passé… J'aurai aimé les connaître… ».

_ « Ils auraient été fous de joie de te rencontrer. Je les vois en toi tu sais ! Tout comme moi, tu ressembles à ton grand-père au niveau de la personnalité. Au vu de mon niveau dans le domaine de l'art, je crois que tu as hérité des dons de ta grand-mère ».

_ « Vraiment ?! » sourit-il.

_ « Oui ! Elle passait la plupart de son temps à dessiner, à croquer tout ce qu'il l'entourait. En dehors de sa famille, l'art obtenait une partie importante dans sa vie, tout comme toi ! ». Klaus acquiesça. L'art lui permettait de se sentir libre, de pouvoir s'exprimer sur ses émotions, de laisser libre cours à son imagination. « Bien reprenons notre entraînement. Tu vas fermer les yeux et te détendre le plus profondément possible. Utilise une respiration lente et paisible. Voilà, c'est ça ! Continu, calmement. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ton être intérieur, essaye de distinguer ta partie loup. Laisse ton instinct te guider, il te mènera jusqu'à ta moitié loup ».

Klaus suivit ses conseils et plus il se concentrait, plus il pouvait sentir cette autre moitié.

_ « Je crois que je l'ai. Pourquoi j'arrive à mieux le sentir maintenant ? ».

_ « J'imagine que le sort de ta mère avait pour but de ralentir ta prise de conscience sur ta nature de loup. Le sort brisait, tu le ressens d'avantage. Maintenant, essaye de ne faire qu'un, de te l'approprier. A l'instant où tu y seras parvenu, ouvre les yeux ».

Klaus s'exécuta et se concentra. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il ouvrit les yeux mais perdit sa connexion avec le loup en lui. Il referma les yeux et sous les encouragements de son père, il pratiqua une nouvelle fois l'exercice. Il attendit quelques minutes afin d'être sûr de s'être fusionné. Il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus dorés.

_ « Tu as réussi cette première étape ! » le félicita son père. « Je vais t'apprendre nos règles et coutumes et comment utiliser tes sens sous ta forme humaine ». Il lui transmit tout son savoir, et fut heureux de constater que Klaus était assidu et très intelligent. « Je vais te parler de ce que l'on appelle le lien pur ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

_ « Chez les loups, l'amour est une force très puissante. Nous sommes très affectifs et nous ressentons le besoin d'être entouré par notre famille. En ce qui concerne l'amour, chaque loup est destiné à une personne, comme des âmes-sœurs si tu préfères. Dès que le loup a trouvé son compagnon, quelle que soit son espèce, il est très vite lié à celui-ci. C'est alors que se créer un lien magique qui les relit. Ce lien est le symbole de leur amour véritable, pur et indéfectible ».

_ « Comme pour Alrick et Elina ou encore mes grands-parents ? ».

_ « Tout à fait ! Je n'ai jamais connu de loups aussi unis qu'Alrick et Elina ! La mort précipitée de ton grand-père et celle qui a suivit de ta grand-mère, montrent bien la puissance de ce lien. Le compagnon du loup ne fait plus qu'un avec lui, il est en quelque sorte sa raison de vivre ».

_ « Mère n'était donc pas votre âme-sœur ? » lui demanda-t'il. « Parlez-moi de votre histoire ? ».

_ « Non… Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, je tentais de restaurer la paix entre deux meutes non loin d'ici. Lors d'une altercation entre deux loups, en tentant de les séparer, je me suis blessé au bras et l'un des loups m'a conseillé de rendre visite à Ayanna. Qu'elle serait en mesure de rapidement me guérir. Suivant son conseil, je m'y rendis et c'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre de ta mère. Au début, j'ignorai qu'elle était mariée à Mikael et déjà mère de tes frères Elijah et Finn. Elle était la plus belle femme que j'avais pu rencontrer. Je la trouvais si charmante, pétillante, juste. J'ai rapidement développé des sentiments à son égard. Un jour, nous nous sommes embrassées et j'ai su qu'elle m'aimait. Mais elle m'apprit sa situation : son mariage, ses enfants. Je lui en avais voulu de me l'avoir caché… J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas entièrement comblée avec Mikael. La veille de mon départ, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et croyant que le lien s'était installé entre nous, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je lui ai proposé de me suivre, de partir de Mystic Falls… Elle a refusé, avançant plusieurs arguments… Elle m'a brisé le cœur et je suis partie loin d'elle, me promettant de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls. Je croyais qu'elle était mon Alpha… Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que c'était faux ».

_ « Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre Alpha ? ».

_ « Non… Je sais qu'elle est là quelque part. Je finirai bien par le trouver ! Je garde espoir ! » sourit-il les yeux pétillants à ce futur jour.

_ « J'espère de tout cœur que vous la trouverez père ! ».

_ « Merci Nicklaus ! Tu sais même si ta mère n'était pas mon Alpha, elle m'a offert le plus précieux des cadeaux à mes yeux : toi ! » avoua-t'il en posant son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Klaus fut extrêmement touché ! Il n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire son bonheur, sa gratitude et surtout l'amour qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Enfin il se sentait désiré par quelqu'un durant son existence, mis à part ses frères, Rebekah et Caroline.

_ « Père… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci infiniment ! » dit-il sincèrement.

_ « Tu n'as rien besoin de dire, je ressens tes émotions. J'aurai tant aimé te connaître plus tôt, te prendre dans mes bras quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant, t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, et partir à l'aventure avec toi. J'ai manqué de nombreux évènements de ta vie… » regretta amèrement Erik.

_ « On ne peut hélas revenir en arrière. Ce qui compte, c'est que l'on soit enfin réuni et qu'on soit toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux ! ».

_ « Tu as raison Nicklaus ! Profitons du moment présent et du bel avenir devant nous ! ».

Klaus lui posa une question qui le démangeait depuis un moment.

_ « Comment s'est-on que le lien est véritablement mis en place ? ». Erik fit un petit sourire en coin et lui répondit.

_ « Toutes tes pensées sont tournées vers elle, ton corps et ton esprit te poussent à la rejoindre. Tes émotions sont exacerbées et tu peux même ressentir ses émotions à travers le lien ».

Tous ces effets, Klaus les ressentait depuis un petit moment. Aux dires de son père, un lien se serait donc créé entre lui et Caroline. Cette idée lui décrocha un petit sourire en coin que son père remarqua.

_ « As-tu déjà ressenti cela pour quelqu'un ? » avec un petit sourire narquois.

Klaus fit sauter ses sourcils, restant mystérieux.

Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Caroline alors qu'ils allaient essayer, du moins pour Klaus, de se transformer.

_ « Alors ça se passe bien les garçons ? » lança-t'elle.

_ « Caroline ! Je croyais que tu devais assister ton père pour cette réunion avec les meutes voisines de Mystic Falls ? » fit Erik, confus.

_ « C'est exact ! Mais je ne voulais pas manquer la première transformation de Nicklaus. J'ai donc demandé mon après-midi de libre à mon père ».

Erik put voir son sourire timide et celui de son fils qui avait la tête baissée. Leurs attitudes mirent la puce à l'oreille d'Erik, suite à sa précédente conversation avec son fils. Il en sourit intérieurement et se nota mentalement d'en parler vaguement à Alrick pour avoir son opinion.

_ « Joins-toi à nous dans ce cas ! Nous allions justement passer à sa métamorphose. Rappelle-toi mes conseils ».

Klaus hocha la tête et se concentra. Il sentit le loup l'envahir peu à peu et modifier son apparence. Sous les yeux ébahis de son père et de Caroline, il se changea en un magnifique loup blanc comme son père.

_ « Impressionnant pour ta première fois ! » le félicita Caroline, approuvé par Erik. Klaus les regarda et avança quelque peu hésitant, n'ayant pas l'habitude de marcher à quatre pattes. Caroline eut une idée et se transforma en louve. Klaus la contempla encore subjugué par sa beauté de louve. « Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t'elle.

_ « Euh… Étrange mais vivant ! » sourit-il.

_ « T'inquiètes tu vas t'y habituer. Allons-nous promener ». Ils échangèrent un regard avec Erik qui comprit leur intention.

_ « Soyez prudent tous les deux ! ».

Ils partirent donc se balader et au fur et à mesure, Klaus prit plus confiance en lui et s'habitua rapidement à sa nouvelle condition. Quand Caroline le sentit plus à l'aise, elle fit.

_ « Je suis sûre que tu n'arriveras pas à me rattraper ! » le défit-elle en se mettant à courir à travers la forêt. Klaus la suivit. D'abord lent, il prit de plus en plus de vitesse et finit par arriver à sa hauteur. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement vivant ! Le vent faisant virevolter son pelage, toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Cette nouvelle liberté à laquelle il pouvait maintenant jouir à volonté. Il se sentait à présent complètement entier, savourant enfin cette partie de lui qui lui avait été caché.

Après avoir couru et s'amusé pendant un long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une prairie où ils reprirent forme humaine. Ils étaient assis au milieu de fleurs sauvages, contemplant la vue sur les montagnes.

_ « Le destin est si imprévisible ! J'ai cherché toute ma vie à satisfaire Mikael et ma mère, à les rendre fiers de moi. Qu'ils éprouvent enfin de l'amour pour moi… J'ai toujours cherché à me sentir à ma place dans ma famille, sans jamais véritablement la trouver… Et voilà quand à peine quelques jours, on m'apprend que je suis un loup Originel et que Mikael, l'homme qui me détestait le plus dans ce monde, n'est pas mon père. Devenir un loup est une chose juste fantastique et sensationnelle ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant et comblé. Mais la chose la plus importante à mes yeux est d'apprendre qu'Erik est mon père ! Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux et je suis fier qu'il soit mon père. Il m'a démontré plus d'amour et d'affection que Mikael en vingt-trois ans. Tout ça pour dire, que devenir un loup, découvrir l'identité de mon père biologique, sont de loin les meilleures choses qu'il me soit arrivé… et toi également ! » avoua-t'il dans un souffle en la regardant tendrement.

Caroline rougit et baissa la tête. Klaus lui releva le menton et la regarda d'un air qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Il remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille et glissa sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Caroline ferma les yeux en sentant la douce chaleur de sa main. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure quand le visage de Klaus s'approcha lentement du sien. La main de Klaus se plaça derrière sa nuque et nagea dans sa chevelure dorée. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et à aucun moment ne dévièrent. Caroline caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme. Alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils entendirent un bruit et aperçurent la seconde suivante Mila en louve. Celle-ci reprit forme humaine et se figea gênée de découvrir qu'elle venait de les interrompre.

Klaus et Caroline s'étaient de suite écartés l'un de l'autre, aussi rouge que des tomates.

_ « Oh … Euh… Désolé de vous avoir dérang… » s'excusa Mila.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » changea rapidement de sujet sa sœur, mortifiée.

_ « Elijah et les autres nous attendent à la cascade, je suis venue vous chercher… » expliqua-t'elle en lançant un regard d'excuse.

_ « On vous rejoint ! » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard rassurant. Mila ne se fit pas prier pour les quitter. Ils n'osaient croiser leurs regards, beaucoup trop gênés, confus, et surtout frustrés. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser… Caroline prit son courage à deux mains, elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et Caroline sourit timidement, avant de le remercier de sa déclaration et de lui faire signe de se lever afin de les rejoindre. Klaus esquissa un petit sourire et se dépêcha de suivre sa belle.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Caroline et Mila sous la demande d'Elina, se rendirent au marché de Mystic Falls afin de se procurer des vivres pour la meute. Lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée sur la place principale où se trouvait le marché, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elles. En ayant pris l'habitude, elles les ignorèrent et vagabondèrent sur les étalages. Elles virent Rebekah et Henrick en train de vendre les légumes de leur potager. Elles leur sourirent furtivement et les évitèrent. Les potins sont toujours de bons trains, et elles ne voulaient prendre le risque que leur amitié soit malencontreusement ébruitée jusqu'aux oreilles de Mikael… Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un étalage de légumes et de fruits.

_ « Tu t'occupes des légumes, moi je vais acheter des œufs et du pain » lui proposa Caroline.

_ « D'accord ! ».

Caroline s'éloigna et se rendit au stand où se trouvaient des œufs.

_ « Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? » la salua la villageoise.

_ « Bonjour ! Il me faudrait deux douzaines d'œufs et cinq pains, s'il vous plaît ».

_ « Très bien ! Je vous prépare ça ». Caroline lui sourit. Elle se sentit observée. Elle tourna la tête à droite et vit une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns la fixer sans gêne. Caroline fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard à l'arrivée de la vendeuse.

_ « Voilà pour vous Mademoiselle ! ».

_ « Auriez-vous encore des noix et des noisettes ? ».

_ « Oui bien sûr ! Combien en voulez-vous ? ».

_ « Deux kilos de chaque, s'il vous plaît.

Caroline rangea ses achats dans son panier en osier et sursauta quand la voix de sa sœur retentit derrière elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Cette fille là-bas ! Depuis tout à l'heure, elle me fixe du regard… » dit-elle en payant la vendeuse et en s'éloignant avec sa sœur.

_ « Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûre mais il me semblerait que cela soit Tatia ».

_ « Tu crois ? ».

_ « Elle ressemble à la description qu'Elijah m'en a faite ».

Mila avait rapporté sa conversation avec Elijah à sa sœur, la mettant ainsi au courant de la précédente relation de Tatia avec Klaus et Elijah. Klaus en avait brièvement parlé à Caroline, ne voulant pas ressasser le passé. Les actes de Tatia avaient écœuré Caroline. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir du village, Tatia se dressa devant elles.

_ « Je veux que vous vous en éloigniez ! » ordonna-t'elle.

_ « A quoi fais-tu référence ? » demanda Caroline, loin d'être enchanté du ton que Tatia employait.

_ « Je parle du fait que ta sœur et toi vous passiez beaucoup trop de temps avec Elijah et Nicklaus ! ».

_ « Et alors ?! Où est le problème ? Il me semble qu'ils ont le droit de fréquenter qui ils veulent et d'avoir des amis » renchérit Mila.

_ « Bien sûr ! Je veux simplement vous préciser qu'ils sont à moi ! Alors bats les pattes ! ».

_ « Tu te prends pour qui ?! Ils n'ont pas de compte à te rendre, ils t'ont quitté ! En rien ils ne t'appartiennent ! » s'énerva Caroline.

_ « Tout ce que tu leur as apporté, ce n'est que de la souffrance et du chagrin. Tu auras beau nous menacer, ils ne reviendront jamais vers toi. Saches que si j'ai une chance avec Elijah, je ne la laisserai pas filer rien que pour tes beaux yeux. Quant à Nicklaus, le baiser qu'il a échangé avec ma sœur hier veut tout dire. Tu es passée aux oubliettes Tatia ! ».

Le visage de Tatia devint rouge de rage, ravalant difficilement son échec.

_ « Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser avec tes petites crises de jalousie pathétiques, nous avons mieux à faire. Au plaisir Tatia ! » lança sarcastiquement Caroline en l'abandonnant. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin, Caroline se retourna vers sa sœur. « Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés avec Nik !... ».

_ « Je sais, encore désolé pour cela d'ailleurs. C'était juste pour voir la tête qu'elle allait faire ! » rit Mila suivit de Caroline, qui prit le bras de sa sœur dans le sien.

_ « Tu as raison ! Pour rien au monde je n'aurai manqué cela ! ». Elles continuèrent à rire jusqu'au campement.

* * *

Tout en fredonnant un chant viking, Caroline longea la vaste forêt. Elle avait décidé de retrouver Klaus sur le chemin jusqu'à leur campement, afin de passer du temps avec lui. Elle était s'y impatiente de le retrouver depuis qu'il avait failli l'embrasser la veille.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle fut saisie par le bras et tirée en arrière. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre et eut la déplaisante surprise de tomber sur Tallak Lockwood.

_ « Bonjour belle Caroline ! ».

_ « Tallak ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t'elle très mal à l'aise de se trouver entre lui et l'arbre.

_ « Je suis venu te voir bien évidemment ! Tu m'as manqué depuis notre dernière entrevue avec ton père, qui était loin d'être plaisante… ».

_ « Justement mon père et moi avons été assez claire ! Ne t'approches plus de moi ! » articula-t'elle chaque syllabe.

_ « Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi petit cœur ? Je croyais que tu m'appréciais… » dit-il avec une moue triste.

_ « Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié et encore moins aimé ! Je ne suis pas ton petit cœur ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer » le poussa-t'elle.

Pas du même avis, Tallak la rattrapa et la tira brusquement contre son torse.

_ « Tu es partie rejoindre Nicklaus Mikaelson n'est-ce pas ?! » cracha-t'il amèrement.

_ « Cela ne te regardes pas ! »

_ « Je vous ai surpris tous les deux. Tu mérites tellement mieux douce Caroline. Nicklaus n'est qu'un imbécile et un bon à rien ! ».

_ « Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Il est plus noble que tu ne pourrais l'être ! » s'exclama-t'elle.

_ « Parce que tu crois que tu représentes quelque chose pour lui ?! Ce n'est qu'un goujat qui ne te voit que comme une autre catin à mettre dans son lit, comme cela l'a été pour Tatia alors qu'elle couchait déjà avec son frère ! ».

Ne pouvant se retenir, elle lui administra une gifle monumentale qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut brutal, elle essayait de se libérer de sa prise. Elle le mordit violemment à la lèvre ce qui le fit reculer, mais il se reprit bien vite et lui assena d'une violente gifle.

Caroline, par la violence du choc, fut propulsée au sol et momentanément sonnée. Tallak en profita pour s'allonger au-dessus d'elle et lui souffla perversement.

_ « Il ne sera jamais te satisfaire Caroline ! Laisse-toi faire par un vrai homme ! Il ne t'aura pas avant moi ! ». Alors qu'il posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Caroline devinrent dorés et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se transformer, Tallak fut vivement tiré en arrière et se reçut un puissant crochet droit. Cela l'envoya directement au sol. Les yeux de Caroline traduirent son soulagement à la vue de Nicklaus devant elle. Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune louve avant de se concentrer sur Tallak. Il le vit essayer de se relever. Klaus s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui assena d'un nouveau coup de poing à la mâchoire. Tallak se retrouva à quatre pattes, crachant du sang. Klaus lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le plia en deux.

_ « Relèves-toi Lockwood ! » tonna Klaus en tournant autour de lui. S'impatientant, Klaus le saisit par le col et ne contrôlant plus sa force de loup, il le fit percuter violemment un arbre. Il ferma sa main autour de sa gorge et serra. « De quel droit oses-tu poser tes sales mains sur elle ! Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été assez claire l'autre fois pour ma sœur… Je vais prendre plaisir à te tuer ! ».

_ « Que tu… le veuilles ou non… Mikaelson… Caroline sera… bientôt à moi ! » dit Tallak avec difficulté.

Klaus eut un rire mauvais et murmura.

_ « Viens ne serait-ce que tenter de l'obtenir et je me ferai un grand plaisir de te renvoyer d'où tu viens par la peau des fesses ! ». Il ponctua son avertissement par un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il sentit soudain une pression sur son bras, tourna la tête et vit Caroline. Doucement, elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes et prit le visage de Klaus en coupe.

_ « Je t'en prie Nik laisse-le, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine… S'il te plaît… » chuchota-t'elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. Remarquant sa détresse, Klaus lâcha soudainement Tallak et prit Caroline dans ses bras, en reculant.

_ « Qu'est-ce que je disais, tellement faible pour se faire commander par une femme ! » répliqua Tallak avec un sourire moqueur.

Caroline se retourna et lui donna un nouveau coup de poing qui le cassa le nez. Il se plia de douleur en se tenant le nez, qui coulait de sang. Caroline grimaça à la douleur de sa main et retourna se lover dans les bras de Klaus. Klaus sentit son corps trembler et la serra vivement contre lui, lui caressant le dos pour la rassurer. Il sourit intérieurement de la force de Caroline. Quand il la sentit beaucoup mieux, il se retira de son étreinte, lui lançant un sourire rassurant et s'avança vers Tallak.

Il l'attrapa par le plastron en cuir et le fit valser à terre.

_ « Ne t'approche plus jamais de Caroline ! Fais également en sorte que nos chemins n'aient pas à se recroiser ! Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te faire la peau la prochaine fois ! Hors de ma vue ! » gronda-t'il.

Avec un air rancunier et mauvais, Tallak se releva durement et quitta sans attendre le couple. Klaus ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas dans son champ de vision. Les poings serrés, il se détendit lorsque Caroline vint se blottir contre son dos.

_ « Nik ? C'est bon maintenant il est parti. Nik, regarde-moi s'il te plaît… Je … ».

Elle fut coupée par Klaus qui la poussa contre un arbre et scella leurs lèvres fougueusement. Ne croyant ce qu'il était en train de se produire, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, puis finit par lui répondre. Son cœur battait la chamade, Klaus, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était en train de l'embrasser ! Et dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Cette étreinte était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand Tallak l'avait embrassé et légèrement touché. Là, Caroline pouvait sentir de la douceur, du désir, de la passion. Ce baiser était presque désespéré. La chaleur monta vite en elle lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Klaus se poser sur sa taille et sa nuque. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pour rien au monde s'éloigner. Prise dans l'élan, elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et essayèrent de reprendre une respiration normale après cet instant magique. Klaus posa son front contre celui de Caroline.

_ « Désolé … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… » s'excusa-t'il avant d'être coupé par Caroline qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres brûlantes.

_ « Chut ! Tais-toi ! » chuchota-t'elle contre ses lèvres avant de s'en approprier de nouveau. Klaus ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, certains plus tendres et d'autres plus passionnés.

_ « Wouah ! » s'exclama-t'elle entre deux baisers. « Je crois que je … pourrais jamais… me passer de tes lèvres ! ».

_ « Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Elles sont tellement … délicieuses… fruitées, tentatrices mon cœur ! » susurra-t'il.

Elle sentit soudain Klaus se tendre et le vit s'éloigner de ses lèvres au grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

_ « Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le tuer ? ».

_ « Il ne valait pas la peine que tu te donnes autant de mal et que tu t'attires les foudres de sa famille, de sa meute et de ton père… ».

_ « Il ne valait pas la peine ?! Caroline ! Il s'en est pris à toi ! Il était parti pour t'agresser. Je me moque éperdument des ennuis que je peux encourir tant que cela les empêchent de te faire du mal ! » déclara-t'il d'un ton sans appel.

_ « Pourquoi prends-tu autant de risques pour moi ?! Je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuis à cause… ».

_ « Parce que je t'aime Caroline ! » s'exclama-t'il avant de se figer sur place. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et naturellement. Les yeux de Caroline clignèrent plusieurs fois et murmura.

_ « Tu… Tu m'aimes ?! ».

Klaus passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et bloqua son regard dans celui de Caroline.

_ « Oui ! Je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis peu mais… Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères et profonds. Tu es constamment dans mon esprit, je ne fais que te dessiner. Je veux toujours être près de toi, je ressens le besoin d'être près de toi » se corrigea-t'il. « J'aime tout chez toi, de ta beauté angélique à ta personnalité. Si je me fis aux explications de mon père… Mon côté loup-garou a développé un lien d'amour pur envers toi… Tant pis si tu ne le partages pas pour moi, mais il fallait que je te l'avoue. Je t'aime Caroline ! ».

Une larme s'échappa d'un œil de Caroline, qui fut effacé par Klaus. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes avec un sourire nerveux et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Nicklaus Mikaelson ! J'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas ce lien mais maintenant je suis aux anges ! ».

Klaus recula son visage, encadra celui de Caroline où il put admirer son bonheur et ses yeux brillants de mille éclats. Il combla l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci était différente des autres, leur amour étant enfin avoué au grand jour. Ils laissèrent libre cours à leurs émotions.

_ « Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi tout à l'heure… Au moment où j'ai ressenti ta panique … et que je l'ai vu sur toi, j'ai cru devenir fou !... ».

_ « J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu qu'il arrivait à me maîtriser… Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps, sinon il aurait goûté à mes crocs ! ».

_ « Je n'en doute pas un instant ! Cela te fait encore mal ? » demanda-t'il en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue encore rougie.

_ « Non presque plus… Ma tête a tellement divagué à son coup que je n'ai ressenti la douleur qu'après… ». Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. « Merci de m'avoir défendu ! ».

_ « Je te promets que plus personne ne lèvera la main sur toi, plus jamais ! Je te protégerai, au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait ! Je t'aime love ! ».

_ « Je t'aime Nik ! ». Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

_ « Nous parlerons de cette altercation à ton père » lança-t'il.

_ « Quoi ? Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas » se précipita-t'elle.

_ « Pourquoi cela ? Ton père mérite d'être au courant ».

_ « Cela pourrait déclencher des conflits entre les deux meutes et je ne veux pas mettre en danger ma meute. Il est de mon devoir de la protéger. Si on racontait tout à mon père, il irait probablement tuer Tallak, et Geir Lockwood s'en prendrait à nous ou encore dresserait d'une façon ou d'une autre le village contre nous… Nous serions obligés de partir et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de sans cesse déménager et d'être séparer des personnes que tu aimes… Je ne veux pas faire subir cela à ma meute, mes parents et pas surtout à ma sœur ! Je ne veux pas non plus te perdre Nik… » trembla-t'elle en se blottissant contre lui, angoissée à l'idée d'être contrainte d'être éloignée de lui…

_ « Hey love ! Cela n'arrivera pas. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, je te le promets. Excuses-moi, je n'avais pas analysé cet aspect. Même si je suis encore contre cette idée, nous ne révélerons rien à ton père… » concéda-t'il.

_ « Merci ! » souffla-t'elle dans son cou. « Nous avons croisé Tatia au marché de Mystic Falls » se remémora-t'elle. « Elle est venue nous parler ».

_ « Que vous a-t'elle dit ? ».

_ « De nous éloigner de vous, que vous lui apparteniez etc … ».

_ « Cette fille me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, ne t'inquiètes pas love, si je la croise, je lui dirai de ne plus t'importuner ».

_ « En faite ça été plutôt amusant. Mila lui a fait croire que l'on s'était déjà embrassé. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, hilarante ! » se moqua-t'elle.

_ « La pauvre … Vous êtes vraiment des diablesses » fit-il sarcastique.

_ « Tu aurais fait exactement pareil Nik ! » rit-elle.

_ « Pas faux ! » rit-il en l'embrassant.

_ « Nous devrions rentrer au campement, ton père doit t'attendre avec impatience ! ».

_ « Sûrement ! Il a hâte de rencontrer mes frères et Rebekah. Ils doivent venir cette après-midi, après que Mikael soit parti à la chasse ».

_ « Pas trop nerveux ? » s'enquit-elle.

_ « Non ça va… ». Puis rajouta devant son regard suspicieux. « Bon d'accord… Peut-être un peu. J'espère seulement qu'ils l'apprécieront autant que moi… ».

_ « Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal. Erik fera tout pour qu'il l'accepte et l'apprécie ! ».

_ « Tu as raison ! » sourit-il plus confiant.

_ « Allons-y dans ce cas » sourit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

_ « Attends ! Rien ne nous presse sweetheart. Si nous rentrons maintenant, nous allons être accaparé par nos pères respectifs pour toute la matinée » dit-il en s'avançant d'une manière séductrice. « Nous pourrions peut-être rester ici et profiter encore de cette intimité ».

_ « Hum hum … Qu'avez-vous donc en tête M. Mikaelson ? » la taquina-t'elle suave, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Klaus posa une main au creux de ses reins et la plaqua contre lui. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et murmura.

_ « J'aimerai encore profiter du moment présent pour embrasser encore et encore et tenir dans mes bras mon Alpha ! ».

_ « C'est une proposition très intéressante ! » susurra-t'elle. « Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t'elle.

_ « Tout ce que tu voudras ! » sourit-il avant d'emprisonner tendrement ses lèvres. Il les fit allonger sur l'herbe. Ils se câlinèrent pendant un très long moment, profitant de temps en temps pour se chamailler. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien, aussi comblés. Ils profitèrent de cette partie d'eux, qui se trouvait enfin comblée. Ils avaient enfin trouvé leur Alpha.

* * *

La rencontre entre Erik et les frères et sœur de Klaus se passa parfaitement bien, pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune homme. Ils apprirent à se connaître et Elijah ainsi que Rebekah, Kol et Henrick furent ravis de constater qu'Erik était un homme bien et juste. Ils ne pouvaient être plus réjouit pour leur frère, qui n'avait connu jusque là que de la haine paternelle. Erik échangea grandement avec Elijah sur la culture à travers le monde et conta ses épopées sous les oreilles attentives et les yeux brillants de Kol, Rebekah et Henrick.

Après un long moment, Erik rejoignit Alrick qui observait les jeunes de loin. Il vint se placer à ses côtés.

_ « Comment les trouves-tu ? » lui demanda Alrick.

_ « Ils sont forts charmants ! Je comprends pourquoi Nicklaus tient tant à eux. Je suis heureux de savoir que Nicklaus a pu compter sur eux vu l'indifférence d'Esther et Mikael ! ».

_ « En effet, il est très chanceux de les avoir. J'imagine que tu ne pourras pas rester là indéfiniment… Comment vas-tu faire avec Nicklaus ? ».

_ « Je ne peux malheureusement pas me soustraire de mes responsabilités de protecteur des loups… Pour tout avouer, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, retardant le plus possible l'idée d'un départ prochain. Maintenant que Nicklaus est dans ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de lui. Je lui proposerai de partir avec moi, même si son choix va être difficile vu l'amour qu'il porte à ses frères et sœur… S'il choisissait de rester ici, malgré ma forte déception, je le comprendrai aisément. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de sa famille… ».

_ « C'est tout à ton honneur mon ami ! Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, est de concilier ta fonction et ton fils. Lorsque ton rôle de protecteur est fini, rejoins-le le plus vite possible et vous passez du temps ensemble. Ecoute-moi bien Erik, ce n'est pas parce que tu seras à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, qu'il ne sera pas auprès de toi ! Il sera toujours dans ton cœur et ton esprit. Tu sentiras son amour pour toi à travers votre lien de loup. Vous pourrez toujours communiquer à travers les cieux, comme nous le faisons. Tu n'as aucune peur à avoir, il sera toujours là ! » le rassura Alrick en posant une main sur son épaule.

_ « Tu as raison ! Merci Alrick ! » lui retourna Erik en souriant.

Alrick savait toujours le guider, l'épauler quand il se trouvait en plein doute. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami.

Après un profond silence, Alrick prit la parole.

_ « Erik ? Rassure-moi que tout cela n'est que le fruit de mon imagination… » lui demanda-t'il.

Erik regarda dans la même direction et sourit en laissant apparaître ses adorables fossettes. Klaus et Caroline étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le plus proche possible. Le bras de Caroline entourant celui de Klaus pour terminer par leurs mains timidement enlacées. Il remarqua leurs nombreux regards attendrissants et leurs sourires radieux.

Erik tapa l'épaule d'Alrick et fit en riant.

_ « Je crains que non mon ami ! Alors c'est de Caroline qu'il faisait référence ?... ».

_ « Nicklaus t'a parlé d'elle ?! » se précipita-t'il, intéressé.

_ « Oui ! Je venais de lui expliquer le lien entre deux âmes-sœurs et lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà ressenti cela, il est resté très mystérieux » lui raconta Erik. Il vit Alrick méditer sur ses paroles, tout en observant le jeune couple. « Tu le ressens aussi, n'est ce pas ? ».

_ « Oui… Je croyais me tromper au début mais maintenant que tu le ressens un peu toi aussi, il m'ait impossible de le réfuter… Même si j'appréhende le jour où elle quittera le nid, je ne peux que me réjouir que cela soit avec son Alpha ! » dit-il soulagé.

_ « Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Nicklaus est un bon garçon, il protégera toujours Caroline et sera la rendre heureuse ! ».

_ « Je sais ! Cependant, je redoute son départ, ce vide qu'elle va laisser… Mon petit bébé, ma petite louve… Je la revois encore à sa naissance, quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je me suis toujours senti lié avec elle, plus qu'avec Mila. Maintenant, elle a vingt ans et il faut que cela soit ton fils qui me la vole ! » railla Alrick, ce qui fit rire son ami. « Et dire qu'en plus d'être mon meilleur ami, tu vas devenir le père de mon futur « gendre »… » ironisa-t'il.

_ « Mon pauvre, je te plains ! Oh, tu as déjà vécu le pire avec moi… Ça sera du gâteau cela ! ». Ils rirent. « Le destin est amusant tout de même, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes meilleurs amis et le destin a décidé de lier mon fils et ta fille ! ».

_ « C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! » sourit-il.

_ « Mon cher Alrick, je crois que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! » se moqua Erik en riant.

Alrick le regarda confus et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Elijah remettre une des mèches des cheveux de sa petite Mila, qui le remercia d'un tendre sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit ses deux petites louves en même temps. Bien qu'elle ait dix-neuf ans, Mila était encore son adorable petit bébé… Remarquant l'air choqué de son ami, Erik le prit par les épaules et le poussa. « Mila a grandi également Alrick … Allez viens, on va se balader. Je crois que tu en as besoin ! ».

Ils se changèrent en loups et se mirent à courir, afin d'évacuer le trop d'émotions.

* * *

Erik raccompagna son fils et ses frères et sœur jusqu'à mi-chemin, afin de ne pas croiser Mikael. Elijah se retourna vers Erik.

_ « C'était une agréable journée ! Merci de nous avoir accueilli » le remercia-t'il, approuvé par le reste de sa famille.

_ « Ne me remerciez pas, c'est à moi de vous remercier d'avoir bien voulu me rencontrer ».

_ « Ce fut un plaisir ! » lui assura Rebekah, souriante.

_ « Nous devrions rentrer avant l'arrivée de père » fit Kol.

_ « N'hésitez pas à revenir nous rendre visite dès que vous en aurez l'occasion » leur précisa Erik.

_ « Entendu ! A bientôt ! » le salua Henrick, suivit de ses frères et sœur.

Erik les salua. Une odeur vint jusqu'à son nez et le rendit perplexe.

_ « Qu'y a-t'il père ? » lui demanda Klaus en le voyant confus.

_ « Sens-tu cette odeur toi aussi ? ».

Klaus renifla l'air et sentit à son tour des odeurs humaines.

_ « C'est la journée de la chasse aujourd'hui. Vous devez sentir les odeurs des chasseurs qui sont passés par ici ? » suggéra-t'il.

_ « Tu as probablement raison… » marmonna-t'il concentré sur cette mystérieuse odeur.

_ « Je ferai mieux de rejoindre les autres » fit Klaus.

_ « Bien sûr ! On se revoit demain ? ».

_ « Ça ne va pas être possible, Mikael sera présent à la maison et je sens déjà la surcharge de travail qui m'attend… ». Erik serra les poings face à l'attitude de Mikael.

_ « Très bien… » soupira-t'il. « Viens nous voir quand tu pourras… ».

_ « Je ferai mon possible ! Bonsoir père ! » en le prenant dans une accolade.

_ « Bonsoir fiston ! ».

Klaus lui sourit et prit la direction de la maison Mikaelson en loup, tandis qu'Erik rentrait au campement.

La voie étant libre, caché derrière un arbre massif, Mikael put enfin sortir. Il était en train de chasser, lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les voix de ses enfants arriver droit sur lui.

Il s'était donc caché et avait tendu l'oreille. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la présence d'Erik en compagnie de ses enfants. Ce visage familier à qui il nourrissait une haine sans faille depuis bientôt vingt-trois ans. Malgré le stratagème de sa femme, il y a de cela des années, il avait fini par découvrir son infidélité. Il avait constaté le changement de comportement d'Esther, elle était plus joyeuse, vivante. Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines après l'arrivée d'Erik, qu'il découvrit la vérité. Préparant sa vengeance et au final la mort d'Erik, Mikael eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre qu'Erik et son ami avaient déjà quitté Mystic Falls. Il se promit alors qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il le tuerait de ses propres mains dans la pire souffrance possible. Il haïssait Esther pour ce qu'elle avait fait ! Par fierté et afin de préserver l'honneur de leur famille, Mikael ne révéla sa découverte à qui que ce soit, pas même à Esther.

Peu de temps après, Esther lui donna un troisième enfant : Nicklaus ! Mikael ne se fit aucune illusion et devina aisément l'origine de ce bâtard ! La vue de cet enfant l'écœura au plus haut point, si bien qu'il avait eu l'idée à une période, après sa naissance, de le tuer. D'une certaine façon, Mikael sentait que Nicklaus était différent. Ne pouvant se venger d'Erik, Mikael projeta sa haine sur le petit Nicklaus.

Sa haine s'amplifia quand il vit Klaus se transformait en loup sous ses yeux. Ce fut pour Mikael le coup de grâce. Comment Esther avait-elle pu le cocufier avec un de ces monstres, ses pires ennemis ?! Parce que maintenant, à leur ressemblance, Mikael n'avait plus aucun doute sur le lien qui unissait ces deux hommes. Esther avait osé s'accoupler avec ce chien et depuis il devait supporter leur progéniture contre nature. Klaus avait apparemment découvert l'existence de son père biologique et avait l'air épanouit de ce bouleversement dans sa vie. Ce qui donna l'envie de vomir à Mikael. De voir Klaus ainsi que ses enfants fréquenter ces loups, l'irrita d'avantage. Comment ses enfants pouvaient-ils adhérer à cette vérité. Il allait régler à Erik et Nicklaus leurs comptes une bonne fois pour toute !

* * *

Une nouvelle journée débuta à Mystic Falls. Caroline venait de sortir de sa tente et s'étira longuement dans la fraîcheur matinale. Son visage se leva pour contempler la lune qui entamait progressivement sa descente. Demain était le jour de la pleine lune. Pour l'occasion, Alrick avait proposé de préparer une fête en l'honneur de la lune. En effet, depuis le premier don de la nature pour les loups aux cœurs purs, ceux-ci avaient créé une fête pour remercier la nature de son présent. En général, ils se réunissaient autour d'un grand feu et s'amusaient, dansaient sur des airs de musiques. Ils pouvaient également se changer en loup et profiter avec la lune de ce plaisir nocturne.

Cela permettrait également de monter à Klaus une nouvelle coutume de leur espèce.

Alors que Caroline s'apprêtait à préparer le petit déjeuné, elle se sentit soudainement très mal, son cœur ne cessait de s'oppresser. Elle reconnut malheureusement cette souffrance, l'ayant déjà ressenti…

_ « Nik ! » souffla-t'elle avant de sa changer en louve et de se mettre à courir.

* * *

A quelques lieux de là, en attendant le reste de la famille pour aller manger, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah se défiaient aux combats à l'épée. Elijah et Rebekah venaient de s'affronter dont le vainqueur fut Elijah. C'était au tour de Klaus de le défier.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Elijah, j'irai doucement » railla Klaus.

_ « Ne te vantes pas trop Nicklaus, tu n'as pas encore gagné » sourit-il.

_ « Que tu dis mon cher frère ! Je dois également venger ma petite sœur ! ». Rebekah lui sourit. « Quand tu voudras Elijah ». Ils se saluèrent et se fixèrent un moment. Puis Elijah se lança et affronta son frère. Ils échangèrent plusieurs petites attaques.

_ « C'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux Nicklaus ! » le taquina Elijah.

_ « Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais si tu le demandes ». Il se jeta sur son frère, brandissant son épée. Elijah réussit à parer son attaque et l'attaqua à son tour. Leurs coups devinrent plus précis, plus rapides. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit strident. Klaus fit un croche patte à son frère qui tomba. Il para de peu le coup d'épée de Klaus et usa de sa force pour le repousser. Une fois relevé, il le martela de coups d'épée. Klaus fendit l'air de son épée et blessa son frère au bras, déchirant le tissu. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Elijah le poussa, le faisant tomber au sol, Klaus roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup de son frère et se releva. Ils se toisèrent, puis Klaus revint à la charge. Il opta pour une stratégie basée sur la rapidité. Il s'élança vers Elijah et enchaîna plusieurs coups d'épée successifs dans le but de vite le fatiguer. Elijah esquiva difficilement les assauts de Klaus. Il ne se douta pas une seule seconde que son frère en profiterait pour lui faire basculer à terre tout par un coup avec son pied. Il lui donna un fort coup d'épée, ce qui lui fit échapper la sienne et la fit valser plus loin. Klaus s'agenouilla et mit la lame de son épée sous la gorge d'Elijah. Ils se fixèrent avant de rire.

_ « Excellente tactique mon frère ! » lui octroya Elijah.

_ « Merci ! Tu as bien résisté toi aussi » dit-il en se levant et tendit une main à son frère et l'aida à se relever.

_ « Très beau combat les garçons ! » les félicita Rebekah.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » s'exclama une voix bien trop familière : Mikael.

_ « Vous avez passé la nuit dehors père ?... » lui demanda Rebekah surprise.

_ « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ! » les gronda-t'il en ignorant sa fille.

_ « Nous avons préparé le petit déjeuné. Nous sommes entraînés à l'épée en attendant le reste de la famille » lui expliqua Elijah.

_ « Oh ! Cet entraînement où tu as lamentablement laissé gagner cet avorton ! ». Klaus baissa la tête.

_ « Nicklaus a gagné honnêtement père ! Sa stratégie lui a obtenu la victoire ».

_ « Ah oui ? Très bien, donne-moi ton épée Elijah ! ».

_ « Père ne nous faisions que nous distraire… » tenta Klaus.

_ « Père… » implora Elijah.

_ « Ton épée Elijah ! » articula-t'il froidement chaque syllabe.

Elijah lança un regard désolé à son frère et tendit à contrecœur son épée. Mikael la fit tourner autour de lui et fixa méchamment Klaus.

_ « Allez montre-moi Nicklaus ! Distrait-moi ! J'attends ! ».

_ « Père je ne vais … ». Il fut coupé par Mikael qui l'attaqua.

_ « Allez défends-toi ! Serais-tu encore plus lâche que ne le pensais ?! ». Il l'attaqua encore, s'acharnant de plus en plus sur lui, qui para tant bien que mal ses assauts. « Mais tant qu'on y est ! Comment va ce cher Erik ? » demanda-t'il à Klaus. Celui-ci s'immobilisa à ce nom. « Ne me regardes pas avec cet air confus petit ! Tu croyais pouvoir me berner longtemps ?! Je dois bien avouer que cette petite conversation avec cette catin de Tatia a été très instructive, en plus de vous voir en compagnie de ce chien ! » maugréa-t'il à l'attention de ses enfants et donna un grand coup d'épée à Klaus, qui tomba.

_ « Mikael ! Ça suffis laisse-les tranquille » dit Esther en sortant de la demeure. Il pointa son épée sur Esther.

_ « Tu croyais que je ne savais rien ?! Tu me prends pour le dernier des imbéciles Esther ! A cause de ton écart, nous devons vivre avec cette erreur de la nature, ce bâtard ! » cracha-t'il en désignant Klaus. Il revint auprès de Klaus qui s'était relevé. Il se mit à le pousser.

_ « Qu'est-ce ça fait Nicklaus hein ? De faire partie de ces chiens, de ces démons ? Je suppose que tu y as trouvé ta place ! C'est là qu'elle aurait toujours dû être, avec ces contres nature ! ». Il brandit son épée et avant que Klaus ait pu le contrer, Mikael lui fit une entaille sur le bras.

_ « Père ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! » le supplia Rebekah en s'avançant. Mikael fendit l'épée droit sur elle. Elijah eut juste le temps de se jeter sur elle et de les faire tomber avant que l'épée ne la touche. La colère montant en lui, Klaus chargea Mikael avec rage. Personne ne touchait à sa sœur, pas même Mikael. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups violents. Mikael parvint à le désarmer et lui assena d'un crochet droit. Il le saisit par les épaules et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac, qui le plia en deux. Klaus reçut un nouveau coup de poing à la mâchoire. Il tomba à terre, crachant du sang. Mikael s'accroupit, lui releva la tête par les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ « Tu es et seras à jamais qu'un faible Nicklaus ! Tu croyais pouvoir jouir de cette nouvelle vie qui te tendait les bras : être un loup, connaître un père qui ne vaut pas mieux que toi, avoir une nouvelle famille et peut-être fonder une famille avec cette catin de louve blonde ?! Tu n'es pas digne de vivre dans le bonheur bâtard ! Tu n'as aucun droit de vivre et c'est même un miracle que tu sois encore en vie… Je vais faire ce que j'aurai dû faire vingt-trois ans plus tôt ! Quand j'en aurai fini une fois pour toute avec toi, je m'occuperai de ton misérable géniteur et enfin de ta petite louve ! ».

La rage reprenant vit en lui aux menaces de Mikael sur ceux qu'il aime, Klaus lui donna un coup violent dans l'estomac et utilisa son côté loup pour le mordre violemment au bras. Mikael hurla de douleur et lui donna un coup de poing sur sa coupure au bras. La douleur fit lâcher Klaus du bras de Mikael. Celui-ci se saisit de son épée, prêt à en finir. Il brandit l'épée à la verticale, au-dessus de Klaus et chuchota avec un sourire diabolique.

_ « Va rejoindre les tiens en Enfer, monstre ! ».

Le temps sembla se ralentir. Klaus fixait inlassablement cette épée qui dans une minute aller lui ôter la vie et le séparer des siens pour toujours. Il entendit le cri déchirant de Rebekah et celui d'Elijah prononçant son nom, en se précipitant vers leur père pour le neutraliser. Mikael avait raison… Il n'était qu'un faible, incapable de se défendre. Il était comme vidé de son énergie. Pourtant une partie de son être voulait plus que tout vivre, retrouver son père et sentir Caroline se lover contre lui. Pour eux, il devait vivre ! Il n'avait pas souffert toutes ces années pour laisser Mikael gagner ! Il bloqua la lame de l'épée dans ses mains, à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Un flot de sang s'écoula peu à peu des mains, dû à la lame tranchante. Mikael gagna peu à peu du terrain, alors qu'Elijah venait de le saisir par les épaules et usait de toutes ses forces pour l'écarter de son petit frère.

Cependant, sans l'avoir vu venir, une imposante masse blanche fonça droit sur eux et envoya Mikael ainsi qu'Elijah valser plus loin.

_ « Caroline ! » s'exclama Rebekah, soulagé de son intervention.

La jeune louve Originelle se tint droit devant Klaus en position défensive. Quand son regard croisa celui de Mikael, elle se mit à grogner plus fort. Un gémissement de douleur de Klaus qui tentait de se lever, attira son attention. Elle se précipita à lui et reprit forme humaine.

_ « Oh mon dieu Nik !... » déglutit-elle les larmes aux yeux en voyant son état. « Ça va aller, je suis là ! ».

_ « Love… Va-t'en ! Ne reste pas là… » souffla-t'il de peur que Mikael ne s'en prenne à elle.

_ « De quel droit oses-tu pénétrer ma propriété ?! » tonna Mikael.

_ « De quel droit le maltraitez-vous ?! » lui retourna-t'elle sur le même ton. Ce que Mikael n'apprécia pas du tout et marcha à elle. « Ne faites pas un pas de plus ! » s'écria-t'elle, ses yeux redevenant dorés. Mikael s'arrêta et rit.

_ « Mon pauvre Nicklaus… Tu es tombé si bas, que cette catin de louve te sert de protection ! ».

Klaus se releva avec l'aide de Caroline et lui fit face.

_ « Caroline est et sera toujours meilleure que ce que vous pourrez être ! ».

_ « Tu t'es laissé corrompre par cette chienne. Je vais vous détruire tous les deux ». Il se saisit de son épée et s'élança droit sur eux. Klaus poussa Caroline, se saisit de son épée et contra au dernier moment Mikael. Jamais il ne le laisserait faire du mal à Caroline, jamais ! Il le repoussa avec sa force et l'attaqua à son tour. Un duel acharné prit place, mêlant violence et douleur. Klaus réussit à trancher le flan de Mikael, qui perdit vite de son sang. Ne s'attardant pas, Mikael fléchit les jambes pour éviter un coup et lui administra un dur coup à la tête. Klaus vacilla un moment et Mikael en profita pour reprendre l'avantage. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Caroline, qui lui rentra dedans pour le pousser. Mikael la saisit par le cou et la souleva, lui coupant la respiration. Caroline suffoqua puis reprit son souffle lorsque la prise de Mikael se relâcha. Klaus venait de le transpercer avec sa lame. Caroline tomba au sol, essoufflée. Klaus rua Mikael de coup, laissant libre cours à sa colère. Mikael ne put se soustraire de ses attaques et subit avec grande souffrance. Klaus lui donna un coup de pied qui le jeta à terre. Il se saisit ensuite de son épée et la plaça contre la gorge de Mikael. Celui-ci grimaça en sentant la lame froide et tranchante ouvrir un peu la peau de son cou.

_ « Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Venge-toi pour toutes ces années de souffrance ! Sois enfin un homme ! Ôtes-moi la vie ! » cria-t'il en crachant du sang.

Klaus regarda son épée et la leva. Son regard dévia sur Mikael qui le mettait visiblement au défi. Il cria et planta son épée. C'était son choix, et il l'assumait complètement. Il fixa son épée profondément ancrée dans la terre et retourna son attention sur Mikael. Il put lire dans son regard une once de soulagement.

_ « Je ne serai jamais comme vous ! Malgré tout le mal que vous m'aillez fait endurer, j'ai décidé de vous épargner. En revanche, s'il vous prend encore l'idée de nous faire du mal, à moi, à Caroline ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous le ferai payer ! » murmura-t'il d'un ton ferme cette menace. Il se releva, jeta son épée et aida Caroline à se relever. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver et surtout sain et sauf. Klaus se recula et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il porta son attention sur sa sœur et lui demanda de mettre toutes ses affaires dans un sac. Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la demeure. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint avec deux sacs bien remplis.

_ « Voilà … J'ai mis tous tes vêtements, tes dessins, des sculptures… » commença-t'elle à pleurer. Klaus la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes Nik !... ».

_ « Je sais Bekah mais je ne peux plus rester ici… J'aimerai tant rester avec vous… ».

_ « Je comprends… Je te préfère loin de nous mais heureux, alors d'être ici et souffrir… Tu vas tellement me manquer… ».

_ « Toi aussi !». Rebekah se retira et laissa sa place à Elijah. Il le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

_ « Fais attention à toi Nicklaus et vis pleinement ta vie. Donne-nous souvent des nouvelles ! ».

_ « Je reviendrai vous voir c'est promis ! Je vous aime tous les deux ! Dites à Kol et Henrick que je les aime plus que tout également. Veillez les uns sur les autres ! ».

_ « C'est promis ! On t'aime Nik ! » fit Rebekah. « Fais attention à lui Caroline ».

_ « Compte sur moi ». Elles s'enlacèrent. Klaus se saisit de ses deux sacs, les passants autour de son épaule. D'une main, il prit celle de Caroline dans la sienne et de l'autre, il la plaqua contre sa blessure au ventre qui saignait encore.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, Caroline aperçut son père en compagnie de sa mère et d'Erik.

_ « Père ! ». Ils se tournèrent et virent Caroline et Klaus, qui prenait appui sur elle. Ils accoururent jusqu'à eux.

_ « Caroline ! Nicklaus ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » se précipita Erik en soutenant son fils aidé par Alrick.

_ « Mikael » souffla Klaus.

_ « J'ai senti sa souffrance à travers le lien et quand je suis arrivée chez eux, Mikael était en train de le battre et était à deux doigts de le tuer… » leur expliqua-t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Erik se figea à cette phrase et porta son attention sur son fils.

_ « Est-ce vrai ?! ». Klaus hocha la tête en détournant le visage, honteux.

Une haine s'empara de l'être d'Erik. Mikael avait osé porter la main sur son fils ?! Il allait le payer de sa vie !

_ « C'est Mikael qui t'a fait ça ?! » demanda Alrick en posant ses doigts sur les marques de strangulations autour du cou de Caroline.

_ « Oui… Il venait se sonner Nik et s'apprêter à le tuer. Je me suis jetée sur lui et il a essayé de … m'étrangler. Nik est venu à mon secours et lui a bien fait payer… ».

Alrick se retrouva dans le même état que son ami. Le sentiment de vengeance prenant le dessus. Il fut tiré de ces pensées lugubres par sa femme.

_ « Amenez-le dans la tente ! » leur ordonna Elina. Ils posèrent Klaus sur un des lits de la tente. Elina s'empressa de pratiquer les premiers soins sur le jeune homme, assistée de Caroline.

Les deux hommes sortirent et comme d'un accord, ils se dirigèrent droit chez les Mikaelson. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils virent Esther en train de panser les plaies de Mikael qui se tenait inconfortablement assis sur une table. Erik s'avança bien décidé de venger son fils et Caroline. Esther le vit arriver d'un pas décidé et se mit devant Mikael, en barrage.

_ « Erik… Je t'en prie… Ne lui fait pas de mal ! » l'implora-t'elle. Erik se moqua de ses paroles et l'écarta du passage sans aucune délicatesse. Il se saisit de son col et le renversa, la plaquant contre la table. Il remarqua les nombreux hématomes et blessures de Mikael. Son fils l'avait bien amoché. Mikael émit un petit rire.

_ « Ton sale gamin est incapable de le faire donc tu viens faire le sale travail ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était qu'un inca… ». Il reçut un coup de poing d'Erik.

_ « Mon fils n'est pas un monstre comme toi ! Tu as osé lever la main sur lui pendant toutes ces années et crois-moi Mikael, tu vas le payer ! Quand à toi Esther ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire durant toutes ces années ?! Ton fils souffre sous tes yeux et tu ne fais strictement rien pour l'aider ! Tu es pitoyable Esther ! Et tu oses prétendre être sa mère ! J'ai vu des mères donner leurs vies pour celles de leurs enfants ! » aboya Erik. Esther avait les larmes aux yeux, évitant de croiser son regard glacial et haineux.

Erik reporta son attention sur Mikael, le prit par les épaules et l'envoya valser à terre. Il lui donna plusieurs coups de pied dans le dos et le ventre. Alrick décida d'intervenir, avant que la haine n'aveugle trop son ami. Il se plaça devant lui et l'écarta de Mikael qui était au bord de l'inconscience.

_ « Alrick ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » se débattit-il.

_ « Erik calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! » protesta son ami.

_ « C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Il a battu mon fils ! Je veux le tuer de mes mains ! ».

_ « Erik ! » hurla-t'il à bout de nerf. Erik s'arrêta, peu habitué de voir son ami aussi énervé contre lui. Alrick souffla et reprit d'une voix un peu plus calme. « Tu as toutes les raisons possibles pour lui faire payer mais sa mort ne ressoudera rien Erik… ».

_ « Tu aurais fait exactement pareil que moi si cela concernait Caroline, Mila ou Elina ! ».

_ « Sûrement, mais dans ce cas-là, nous ne valons pas mieux que cet enfoiré ! Tu t'es bien vengé de lui Erik ! Laisse-le maintenant ! ». Erik toisa encore Mikael, délibérant encore sur son sort. Il s'écarta et souffla longuement, tentant de se calmer. Alrick jeta un regard à Esther. « Que Mikael ne s'approche plus jamais de Nicklaus ou encore de notre meute ! Je ne lui laisserai pas une seconde chance ! ». Il vit Mikael à quatre pattes. Il s'approcha de lui et lui lança un crochet droit au visage, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience pour de bon.

_ « Alors je n'ai pas le droit de continuer mais toi oui ! » lui reprocha Erik.

_ « Il s'en est pris à ma fille, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça ! Partons maintenant ! ».

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, Erik s'arrêta ce qui intrigua son ami.

_ « Je … Je ne peux pas rentrer Alrick… Je sens que je vais exploser… ».

Alrick comprit que la colère d'Erik envers Mikael ne cessait de s'intensifier et aller finir par lui faire perdre le contrôle.

_ « Transforme-toi Erik ! » enchaîna-t'il. « C'est le seul moyen de te calmer. Je resterai à tes côtés ! ».

Ne perdant pas une seconde, ils se changèrent en loups et se mirent à arpenter la forêt à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils passèrent la journée à courir à travers les différents paysages qui défilaient devant eux. La colère d'Erik finit par retomber et il put enfin souffler. De même pour Alrick, qui ressentait la même chose qu'Erik envers Mikael.

* * *

C'est à la tombée de la nuit, qu'ils décidèrent à rentrer.

_ « Merci pour ton soutien Alrick ! » le remercia-t'il.

_ « Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ! Allez va vite le retrouver, tu en as besoin » sourit-il en allant retrouver Elina.

Erik suivit l'odeur de son fils et le vit assis près d'un feu de bois calé contre un rondin de bois. Caroline se trouvait assise sur les jambes de Klaus, blottit dans ses bras. Erik ne put que sourire en les voyants. Ils étaient si attachants !

_ « Ton père vient de rentrer » remarqua-t'elle la présence d'Erik qui s'approchait d'eux. Klaus le remarqua à son tour. « Je vais vous laisser ».

_ « Non ! Reste avec nous » dit-il, voulant la garder encore dans ses bras.

_ « Vous avez des choses à vous dire avec ton père. De plus, maintenant que tu es là nous pourrons passer plus de temps ensemble ! » sourit-elle.

_ « Hum je te prends au mot ! Bonne nuit love ! ».

_ « Bonne nuit Nik ! ». Elle l'embrassa chastement à la commissure des lèvres, gênée par la présence d'Erik. Klaus se moqua de l'approche de son père, il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils rirent devant leur fréquent besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Caroline finit par se lever et salua Erik avant d'aller se coucher.

Erik s'assit à côté de son fils, qui lui gardait son regard sur la belle créature qui s'éloignait, laissant afficher un sourire épanoui. Sa tête fit rire son père, qui le suivit.

_ « Je suis heureux pour toi et Caroline ! Tu n'aurais pu mieux choisir. C'est une fille formidable ! ».

_ « Elle l'est oui ! » affirma-t'il en souriant bêtement.

_ « Comment te sens-tu ? ».

_ « Mieux ! Elina a utilisé sa magie pour calmer la douleur et Caroline m'a appliqué une pâte médicinale pour refermer mes plaies. Le sort d'Elina est assez efficace, je ne sens à peine la douleur ».

_ « Tu ne pouvais être entre de meilleures mains » tenta de sourire Erik.

Un maigre silence s'installa avant d'être rompu par Klaus.

_ « L'avez-vous tué ? ».

_ « Non… Une partie de moi le voulait mais Alrick a réussi à m'en dissuader. Est-ce vrai ? Te bat-il depuis que tu es enfant ? Sois honnête avec moi Nicklaus, j'ai besoin de savoir… ».

_ « Oui… » souffla-t'il. « Il m'a avoué connaître la vérité sur mes origines, je suppose donc que c'était la raison de cette haine envers moi… ».

_ « J'ai pu constater que tu l'avais bien amoché » fit Erik.

_ « Il avait menacé Caroline et avait essayé de la tuer. La colère avait pris possession de mon être et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne lui fasse plus aucun mal ».

_ « Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Toutes ces années à être maltraité… Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé continuer ? » demanda Erik, perdu.

_ « J'avais honte, honte d'en parler et de montrer aux autres que je n'étais qu'un faible, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Je ne voulais pas avoir de la pitié ! Mikael a commencé dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai développé une véritable peur pour lui, qui est restée ancré en moi toute ma vie. Toute ma famille craint Mikael, au plus haut point. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'idée de partir et mener ma propre vie mais pour aller où et sans rien ?... Je me suis demandé alors, si je partais, est-ce qu'il reporterait sa colère sur mes frères et sœur ? A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux essayait de résonner Mikael quand il s'acharnait sur moi, il aurait pu les frapper ou les tuer. Cela a failli arriver à Rebekah et je refuse que cela arrive de nouveau. Donc je suis resté et j'ai encaissé… ». Klaus remarqua l'expression triste et coupable de son père. « Père… Ne culpabilisez pas… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir » tenta-t'il de le rassurer.

_ « J'en ai conscience… Si tu savais toute la haine que j'éprouve pour Mikael mais surtout envers ta mère. Si elle m'avait confié ton existence, j'aurai pu t'offrir une vie meilleure… J'aurai pu te protéger ! J'ignore si j'aurai été un bon père mais j'aurai fait tout mon possible pour ton bonheur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable à la réalité que tu souffrais tandis que je parcourrai le monde… Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? ».

_ « Je n'en ferai rien, parce que vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner père ! Rien ne changera le fait que tout est la faute de mère et que nous devons vivre avec. Je peux vous certifier que je n'aurai voulu d'un autre père que vous ! En seulement quelques jours, vous m'avez déjà tellement aidé, soutenu, fait pour moi et témoigné de l'affection. Je suis ravi que vous soyez mon père ! ».

Erik sourit nerveusement, très émut par les paroles de son fils. Il ressentait la même chose que lui, il n'aurait rêvé mieux comme fils que Nicklaus. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, il tenta de se ressaisir et passa son bras sur les épaules de Klaus.

_ « Pour rien au monde je ne voudrai d'un autre fils que toi mon garçon ! ». Klaus lui sourit, sincèrement reconnaissant et touché. « Nous devrions aller dormir, nous en avons grandement besoin, sans compter la journée très chargée de demain. Alrick a fait installer une deuxième couche dans ma tente pour toi » lui indiqua-t'il.

_ « C'est gentil de sa part, sinon j'aurai très bien pu dormir à la belle étoile » sourit Klaus.

_ « Je crois plutôt qu'il avait peur que tu rejoignes sa petite Caroline pour la nuit ! » railla Erik.

_ « Père ! » protesta-t'il gêné mais néanmoins amusé d'Alrick.

Erik rit de bon cœur et aida son fils à se relever et partirent se coucher.

* * *

La journée suivante se passa relativement vite. Chacun s'affairant à sa besogne pour que la cérémonie en l'honneur de la lune soit parfaite. Tandis que les femmes commençaient à préparer le festin, les hommes dont Klaus, Alrick et Erik partirent sous leurs formes de loups à la chasse. La chance leur sourit ce jour-ci. Devenant plus expérimenté, Klaus réussit à attraper un beau chevreuil. Ils ramenèrent assez de viande pour nourrir la meute pendant plusieurs jours. Mila, Caroline et Klaus étaient en train de dépecer le chevreuil que celui-ci venait de chasser, lorsqu'Alrick apparut.

_ « Nicklaus ? Pourrais-tu venir m'aider à déplacer ces rondins de bois là-bas ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! ». Il s'essuya les mains, vola un furtif baiser à Caroline et partit l'aider, sous le regard amusé des deux filles. Tandis qu'ils déplaçaient les rondins de bois pour permettre à la meute de danser, Alrick demanda Klaus.

_ « Que ressens-tu pour ma fille ? ». Klaus se tendit de suite.

_ « Euh… Eh bien, je l'aime bien… » bredouilla-t'il, prit au dépourvu.

_ « Tes sentiments pour elle sont-ils sincères ? ».

_ « Oui ! Je l'aime plus que tout. Notre lien s'est activé ».

_ « Je l'ai senti, ainsi que ton père. Tu es un garçon très bien Nicklaus et je sais que ma fille sera heureuse avec toi. Tu as ma bénédiction ! ».

_ « Merci beaucoup Alrick ! ».

_ « Ma famille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde. Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours la protéger et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse chaque jour de votre existence et qu'elle garde à jamais son magnifique sourire ! ».

_ « Je vous le promets Alrick ! Je donnerai ma vie pour elle ! ». Alrick hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

_ « Nous allons bientôt reprendre notre voyage » fit-il. « Nous allons quitter Mystic Falls ». Il vit le visage de Klaus légèrement pâlir à cette nouvelle. « Je comprends que cela soit un véritable dilemme pour toi… ».

_ « En effet… Je ne m'imagine pas être séparé de Caroline et de mon père mais… d'un côté, abandonner mes frères et ma sœur… Ils représentent énormément pour moi… » soupira-t'il perdu.

_ « Tu as encore du temps pour prendre ta décision. Quoi que tu décides, je comprendrai ».

_ « J'aime beaucoup ma famille mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Caroline, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Elle est ma raison de vivre ! Je me joindrai à vous ! ».

_ « Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la meute et dans notre famille ! » sourit Alrick en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Les préparatifs furent vite terminés par l'énergie de la meute. Chacun s'affairant pour le moment à se mettre sur leurs trente et un. Klaus était auprès de son père, Alrick et d'autres hommes en train de discuter, attendant le reste de la meute. Klaus s'était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il attendait impatiemment sa belle, qui était partie se préparer avec sa sœur. Klaus remarqua le petit sourire qu'affichait son père. Il l'interrogea du regard et Erik lui fit un signe de tête de se retourner. Il se tourna et vit Mila et Caroline arriver dans leur direction. Klaus en eut le souffle coupé. Mila était vêtue d'une splendide longue robe rouge et dorée. Ses cheveux coiffés en une torsade finissant en tresse. Caroline portait une magnifique robe leur foncée et dorée, lui seyant parfaitement. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon enroulé sur la nuque, dont quelques mèches encadrées son visage. Elle portait toujours le collier qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelque temps. Caroline pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Klaus parcourir tout son corps. Elle le dévora à son tour des yeux, le trouvant très séduisant. Le sourire ravageur qu'il affichait la fit littéralement fondre.

_ « Mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes de toute beauté ce soir ! » les gratifia-t'il en basant leurs mains. Elles rougirent et prirent part à la conversation. Quand toute la meute fut réunie, Alrick surplomba l'assemblée et les invita à écouter.

_ « S'il vous plaît ! Merci ! Mes chers amis, ma chère famille, malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées et cet interminable exode, vous restez toujours courageux et optimistes. Je tiens à vous en remercier ! Nous fêtons une nouvelle fois, tout ensemble la pleine lune. Notre chère amie la lune, qui il y a de cela bien longtemps avec la nature, nous a offert le plus précieux des cadeaux aux yeux d'un loup : la mutation libre ! Je vous invite à porter un toast pour la remercier encore une fois et à partager sous sa bienveillance, cette soirée de convivialité ! Santé ! ». Tous levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent. « Et pour finir, je tiens à vous annoncer l'intégration de Nicklaus dans notre meute ! Encore bienvenue ! ». Tous applaudirent et sifflèrent le nouvel arrivé.

La musique commença à planer dans l'air, incitant au divertissement et à la danse. Klaus tendit sa main à Caroline, l'invitant à danser. Celle-ci accepta et laissa Klaus la mener jusqu'à la piste. Klaus la prit par la taille et esquissa les premiers mouvements de danse. Caroline enroula ses bras autour de son cou. A aucun moment leurs regards ne dévièrent. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

_ « Tu es éblouissante ce soir mon amour ! » susurra Klaus.

_ « Parce que je ne le suis pas en temps normal ?! ».

_ « Si ! Bien sûr que si… Tu es une véritable beauté… » bredouilla-t'il nerveux.

_ « Je plaisante Nik, ne panique pas » rit-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Klaus souffla, rassuré. « Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! ».

_ « Ah oui ?! » sourit-il malicieusement en l'embrassant tendrement.

_ « Je suis si heureuse que tu restes avec nous dans la meute ! ».

_ « Je ne tiens pas à te quitter de sitôt ! » répondit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

_ « Ça tombe bien moi non plus ! » rit-elle, suivit de Klaus avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. Ils dansèrent durant un long moment sur des musiques très rythmées et plus douces. Ils s'amusèrent avec Mila, rirent, chantèrent le plus fort possible. Cette soirée était inoubliable.

Alors que Mila et Caroline venaient de danser ensemble, Caroline vit Klaus quitter le groupe d'hommes avec qui il discutait, pour se resservir de l'hydromel à une table du buffet, seul. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa sœur et le rejoignit.

_ « Nik ? ».

_ « Hey love ! » dit-il en lui volant un baiser. « Tu ne danses plus avec Mila ? ».

_ « Si mais je voulais te voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t'elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

_ « La pleine lune est déjà haute et plus je la regarde, plus je m'inquiète pour Elijah et les autres. Je me demande s'ils sont bien tous à l'abri, en sécurité des loups ».

_ « Où alliez-vous vous réfugier ? ».

_ « Notre village a pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans des grottes qui éloignent les loups-garous. Ma mère et Ayanna ont jeté un sort de protection autour de ses grottes afin d'empêcher les loups d'y entrer. Nous avons notre propre grotte familiale ».

_ « Nous pouvons nous y rendre si tu le désires ? » lui proposa-t'elle.

_ « Non ! Nous n'allons pas quitter la fête… Ils vont sûrement très bien ».

_ « Cela ne nous prendra pas longtemps et puis nous rentrerons. Cela te permettra de dissiper ton angoisse ».

_ « Cela ne te gênes pas ? ».

_ « Aucunement ! ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la foule et vit ses parents ainsi qu'Erik et Mila danser, ne leur prêtant aucune attention. « C'est le moment, allons-y ! ».

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pénombre et se dirigèrent vers la grotte des Mikaelson. Alors qu'ils se faufilaient à travers les arbres, Caroline et Klaus se stoppèrent à l'entente d'un hurlement. La pleine lune faisant déjà effet sur les loups de Mystic Falls. Eux aussi ressentirent le besoin de muter. Ils se dépêchèrent et une fois arrivée, ils observèrent de loin toute la famille Mikaelson. Seulement, elle semblait très agitée.

_ « Quelque chose ne va pas …» fit Caroline.

Klaus sentit une odeur familière se répandre dans l'air.

_ « Henrick ! ». Il se mit à courir, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son frère. Plusieurs hurlements résonnèrent non loin d'eux, ce qui leur glacèrent le sang. Puis soudain, ils entendirent un cri.

_ « Henrick ! » hurla Klaus en se précipitant vers la source du bruit.

C'est à ce moment qu'il assista à une scène qu'il aurait voulu éviter et qu'il le traumatiserait toute sa vie. Henrick, son petit frère, était étendu sur le sol, sans vie, surplombé par trois loups dont un tout gris et les deux autres tout noirs. Klaus les vit déchiqueter impunément le corps de son petit frère. Il se trouva paralysé devant cette scène macabre, jusqu'à ce que la forme blanche de Caroline en louve, ne passe devant lui et se jeta sur l'un des loups. Caroline le mordit à la patte arrière, mais relâcha sa prise en couinant quand les deux autres loups l'attaquèrent à leur tour. Le cri plaintif de Caroline sortit Klaus de sa torpeur. Il s'empressa de se transformer et se jeta sur eux. Les deux loups abandonnèrent Caroline et reportèrent leurs attentions sur Klaus. Klaus était nettement plus imposant qu'eux. Il se dressa droit, prenant un air très menaçant. Il grogna à leur encontre, montrant ses crocs.

_ « Vous allez le payer ! » grogna-t'il. Les deux loups grognèrent et l'attaquèrent en même temps. Klaus réussit à en repousser un, le faisant heurter lourdement un tronc d'arbre. Le deuxième se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur l'herbe, se donnant plusieurs coups de crocs. Klaus avait l'avantage mais ne sentit pas le deuxième assaillant arriver et le bousculer. La mâchoire du loup se referma autour du cou de Klaus, qui grogna de douleur. Voyant que son camarade le maîtrisait, le premier loup commença à se diriger vers Caroline et le loup Originel. Craignant pour son Alpha, Klaus roula sur lui-même, attrapant le cou du loup dans sa gueule, qui l'avait lâché, l'entraînant avec lui et l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il profita de cet effet de surprise pour resserrer sa prise sur son cou et le brisa d'un coup sec. L'autre loup bouillonna littéralement de rage à la perte de son compagnon. Klaus se redressa et le défit. Ils se défièrent en se tournant autour. Le loup l'attaqua, Klaus l'esquiva et lui rentra dedans. Le loup se releva bien vite et se jeta de nouveau sur Klaus, le mordant méchamment au flan. Se servant de son poids, il plaqua Klaus à terre. Le regard de Klaus tomba sur Caroline qui se débattait contre le loup Originel. Ce que Klaus ignorait contrairement à Caroline, et le fait que ce loup n'était autre que Geir Lockwood. Le pelage de Caroline s'était peu à peu teinté de rouge face aux morsures. Alors que Caroline venait de faire percuter un rocher à Geir, elle en profita pour pousser un puissant hurlement qui résonna dans toute la contrée. Son hurlement se déchira alors que Geir l'avait saisi par le cou pour la plaquer au sol et de la mordre à plusieurs reprises. Geir fut soudain percuté par Klaus, qui avait réussi à se soustraire de l'emprise de l'autre loup et était venu à la rescousse de sa belle. Caroline était étendue sur l'herbe, perdant beaucoup de sang et littéralement épuisée, face à cet Originel beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle.

Klaus se posta devant elle, lui servant de bouclier contre les deux derniers loups. Grâce à son ouïe, Klaus entendit les voix de ses frères et de Mikael arrivaient droit sur eux. Geir profita de son inattention pour l'attaquer. Cependant, alors que Geir fonçait droit sur le jeune loup Originel, un autre loup blanc parut devant lui, sautant au-dessus de Klaus et Caroline et le percuta violemment. Tandis qu'un autre s'occupait de régler son compte au deuxième loup. Klaus les reconnut immédiatement et souffla de soulagement : son père et Alrick. Ils étaient accompagnés d'autres hommes d'Alrick. Geir repoussa brutalement Erik, ainsi qu'après Alrick et fuit avec le deuxième loup. Alrick se précipita auprès de sa fille, où Klaus était déjà à son chevet. Il l'examina rapidement.

_ « Ma chérie ! Ça va aller ? ».

_ « Oui ne vous inquiétez pas père… » répondit-elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici Nicklaus ?! » s'exclama Erik.

Klaus tourna la tête et baissa la tête et les oreilles. Erik suivit son regard et découvrit le corps gisant sans vie d'Henrick… Il se retrouva sans mots à cette terrible nouvelle.

_ « Nous étions venus vérifier que ma famille était bien en sécurité. Nous avons entendu un cri et des hurlements et nous avons découvert… Henrick… mort à cause… de ces loups… » haleta-t'il en libérant des cris plaintifs, blessés. Klaus s'avança jusqu'au corps de son petit frère et se coucha à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son torse. Il pleura silencieusement sa perte.

Mikael suivit de ses fils firent leurs apparitions et dégénèrent leurs épées. Ils tombèrent dénus lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps pâle d'Henrick. Kol et Elijah crièrent et se précipitèrent à lui, reconnaissant parfaitement Klaus.

_ « Henrick ! Henrick ! Réveille-toi ! » s'exclama Kol, les larmes aux yeux. Elijah lui, resta stoïque, les larmes ruisselantes déjà sur ses joues. Mikael se tourna vers les loups et dit, le visage défiguré par la rage.

_ « Vous l'avez tué ! Mon fils est mort à cause de vous ! Je vais vous tuer tous, un par un ! ».

Alrick ordonna à ses hommes de partir. Il vit Mikael le chargeait, l'épée tendu devant lui. Alrick l'esquiva et le repoussa sans délicatesse. Il aida ensuite sa fille à se relever et lui offrit son soutien.

_ « Nicklaus vient avec moi ! C'est difficile mais lève-toi mon garçon ou Mikael te tuera ! » fit Erik. Il le poussa légèrement avec le museau pour le faire réagir, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Klaus se releva et s'éloigna à contrecœur, jetant souvent des regards derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, Elina s'occupa tout de suite de Caroline et Klaus qui avaient repris formes humaines. Une fois soigné, Elina les laissa se reposer, seuls dans la tente. Klaus resta silencieux tout le long. Il restait dans son coin, ne cessant de se remémorer la maudite mort de son frère. Erik avait essayé de le réconforter, de le faire parler, mais rien… Il se repliait sur lui-même. Cela fit vraiment mal à Erik de voir la souffrance de son fils. Quand Erik, Elina et son père sortirent de la tente, Caroline s'approcha de Klaus en boitant légèrement. Il était assis sur une couche. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Le chagrin qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur. Elle comprenait sa souffrance. Elle avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Henrick, riant souvent de ses blagues et de sa joie omniprésente. Sa mort était un tel choc. Elle releva la tête de Klaus avec ses doigts et vit de silencieuses larmes ruisseler sur son visage. Elle l'encadra de ses mains. Klaus ferma les yeux à son contact. Il s'empressa de prendre Caroline dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Caroline le réconforta en lui rendant son étreinte, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Ils tentèrent de surmonter cette terrible épreuve ensemble, libérant leurs souffrances par de nombreuses larmes. Klaus ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, et il était reconnaissant envers Caroline de ne pas insister. Sa seule présence lui suffisait à se sentir un peu mieux. Caroline recula la tête, prit sa main et les fit allonger sur la couche. Caroline se blottit contre son torse, le serra contre elle. Klaus l'embrassa sur le front et renifla l'odeur vanillée et rassurante de ses cheveux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, seuls leurs présences et leurs actes ne comptaient. Ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir littéralement épuisés.

De leur côté, Alrick avait pris la décision de partir dès le lendemain, de peur que Mikael ne rallie le village contre eux. Ce fut un long et partagé débat. Certains membres de la meute ne voulaient fuir encore une fois les hommes. Mais pour le bien de tout le monde et la sécurité de la meute, il fut décidé de quitter Mystic Falls dès le lendemain.

* * *

Mikael et Esther étaient chez eux, profondément anéantis par la mort de leur petit dernier. Mikael ruminant une profonde haine envers la meute de la Lune, qu'il pensait responsable de cet acte. Plus jamais, il ne voulait qu'un membre de sa famille ne soit la victime de ces loups. Toute la nuit, ils avaient cherché un moyen de protéger leurs enfants du fléau de ces loups. Le seul moyen de les protéger était de les rendre plus forts, plus rapides, plus agiles que les loups-garous. Ils devaient devenir des êtres surnaturels, une nouvelle espèce : des vampires. Leur décision était prise, ils allaient tout faire pour les sauver. Ils firent donc appel à Ayanna. La puissance de sa magie allait beaucoup les aider. Seulement, quand elle fut mise au courant de leur intention, Ayanna refusa catégoriquement de les aider. Pour elle, c'était commettre un crime contre-nature, que les esprits ancestraux n'approuveraient jamais. Ayanna avait tenté de défendre la meute de la Lune, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient fautifs. Mikael n'avait rien voulu entendre et ne cessait de lui demander son aide. Ayanna leur avait clarifié que cela apporterait son lot de conséquences et que cette nouvelle espèce deviendrait un fléau. Elle tenta à de multiples reprises de les en dissuader mais rien à faire. Elle prit donc congés, anxieuse de l'avenir.

Tout reposait maintenant sur les épaules d'Esther. Si Ayanna n'effectuait pas le sort alors Esther le ferait. Pour réaliser le sort, elle devait puiser l'énergie du soleil ainsi que celle du vieux chêne blanc, signe de l'éternité. Ils devaient également utiliser une autre source de puissance très rare, le sang d'un double Petrova : Tatia. Afin de pouvoir réaliser le sort en toute tranquillité, ils demandèrent à leurs enfants d'enterrer le corps de leur petit frère et de prier pour que son âme arrive bien aux cieux. Elijah et ses frères et sœur furent décontenancés devant le manque d'intérêt de leurs parents à la mort de leur frère, malgré les larmes de leur mère. Mikael écrit une lettre à l'intention de Tatia, se faisant passer pour Elijah et lui donna rendez-vous dans les bois. Mikael attendit que son piège fonctionne et quand Tatia arriva à sa hauteur, il sortit de sa cachette et lui planta un poignard en plein cœur. Il ramena le corps de la jeune femme chez lui et lui entailla les poignets pour récupérer le plus de sang possible.

Alors qu'Esther commençait à préparer le sort, ils furent interrompus par un coup sur la porte. Qui pouvait bien les déranger ? Mikael partit ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Geir Lockwood.

_ « Lockwood ! » le salua Mikael.

_ « Mikaelson ! J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, toutes mes sincères condoléances à votre famille ! ».

_ « Merci ! Nous apprécions votre soutien ! » fit Esther.

_ « J'aurai voulu m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet bien précis et très important. Puis-je entrer ? ».

_ « Entrez ! » souffla Mikael en le laissant passer.

Geir pénétra dans la demeure familiale et remarqua des bougies, des grimoires, des plantes qui pourraient paraître anodins pour certains. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Geir, qui n'avait aucun doute sur la nature d'Esther.

_ « J'ai entendu dire que la meute de la Lune serait à l'origine de la mort de votre enfant » dit-il cachant la réalité.

_ « Je les ai vu de mes yeux ! Ils vont le payer de leurs vies ! » cracha Mikael.

_ « Très bien ! Alors je crois que nous allons être sur la même longueur d'onde. Je souhaite également me débarrasser de cette meute une bonne fois pour toute ! Je vous propose donc d'unir nos forces et de les rayer de la surface de la Terre ! ».

_ « Qu'avez-vous donc à nous offrir pour arriver à ce but ? » demanda Esther.

_ « Ma famille cache depuis des siècles un lourd secret… Nous sommes des loups-garous ! ».

Mikael et Esther furent estomaqués de cette annonce. Mikael se précipita sur Geir le planquant contre le mur le plus proche, prit un couteau et le planta sous la gorge de Geir.

_ « Vous faites partis de ces monstres ! Je vais commencer ma vengeance par vous ! ».

_ « Vous n'en ferez rien ! » rit Geir.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire le contraire ? ».

_ « Parce que sans mon appui, vous ne parviendrez jamais à détruire cette meute et Erik ».

_ « Vous connaissez Erik ? ».

_ « Que trop bien même et si je me fie aux dires de mon fils, l'un de vos fils serait sa progéniture ? ». Mikael commença à entailler le cou de Geir à ce souvenir. « Je veux me venger d'Alrick, l'Alpha de la meute et vous d'Erik. Nous y parviendrons que si nous nous unissons ».

Mikael relâcha sa prise et recula.

_ « Que proposez-vous ? ».

_ « Je suis un loup Originel, tout comme mon fils, mais nous ne possédons pas cette capacité à muter à volonté. Je sais que vous êtes une sorcière, puissante même » fit-il à Esther. « Il faudrait que vous créeriez une nouvelle pleine lune ce soir. Ce qui nous permettra de les attaquer sous notre forme de loup. Vous Mikael, vous vous chargerez de convaincre le plus d'hommes du village, dans le but de rejoindre notre mouvement ».

_ « C'est inutile, ils ne feront jamais le poids face aux loups. Je me chargerai personnellement de vous épauler » répondit Mikael.

_ « Et comment voulez-vous affronter la meute seul ? » se moqua Geir.

_ « Avant votre arrivée, je m'entrainais à pratiquer un sort qui permettra à Mikael de devenir plus rapide, plus agile et plus redoutable que les loups. Il deviendra un chasseur ».

_ « Un chasseur ?! » dit-il surpris. Esther hocha la tête. « En effet, cela pourrait nous être utile ! » sourit-il diaboliquement.

_ « Vous prenez de gros risques à nous révéler votre nature ! Je pourrai très bien vous dénoncer au village ».

_ « Vous le pourriez en effet, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, sans moi vous ne gagnerez jamais. Mais tant que nous sommes sur ce sujet, nous allons signer un accord ».

_ « Un accord ? » le questionna-t'elle.

_ « C'est exact ! Cet accord stipule que ma meute ainsi que moi-même consentons à vous aider et à ne jamais donner la mort à un des membres de votre famille. De votre côté, vous consentez à ne jamais révéler notre véritable nature et à ne jamais vous en prendre à notre famille » leur expliqua-t'il en déroulant un parchemin qu'il leur tendit.

_ « C'est un contrat magique ? Où l'êtes-vous procuré ? » lança Esther.

_ « Ma chère, comment je me le suis procuré ne vous regarde aucunement. Je n'allais pas vous laisser créer cet accord, qui pourrait être en ma défaveur. Les termes vous conviennent-ils ? ».

Mikael et Esther échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent. Geir sourit et sortit son couteau. Il s'entailla la main, prit une plume et utilisa son sang pour signer le contrat. Esther et Mikael firent de même. Si l'une des parties ne respectait pas cet accord, la mort les accueillait.

Lorsqu'ils finirent d'établir leur plan d'attaque, Geir les quitta pour en informer sa meute. Esther reprit son travail, en commençant par invoquer une nouvelle pleine lune. Quand cela fut fait, elle reprit son sort et l'exécuta sur Mikael. Elle lui fit boire le sang de Tatia, puis Mikael se planta lui-même un poignard dans le cœur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mikael revienne à la vie. La dernière étape était de lui faire boire du sang humain pour achever sa transition. Esther se coupa et offrit son sang à Mikael. Il en but quelques gorgées et la lâcha.

Le voici devenu un vampire ! Le tout premier Chasseur Originel. Esther ne cacha pas sa joie d'avoir réussit et que Mikael soit toujours en vie. Cela signifiait donc que leurs enfants seraient enfin en sécurité. Ils décidèrent de réunir leurs enfants chez eux, afin de les transformer à leur tour. Cependant, ils décidèrent d'attendre le dernier moment pour transformer leurs enfants, suivant les conseils de Geir. Celui-ci avait émis l'hypothèse qu'un lien d'amour pur est pu être créé entre Klaus et Caroline, et que s'ils tuaient Klaus, Caroline le sentirait immédiatement.

Après des heures à parlementer, Esther réussit à convaincre son mari d'inclure Klaus dans leur projet. Au début révulsé par cette idée, Mikael finit par céder quand Esther émit l'hypothèse que le vampirisme prendrait le dessus sur son côté loup-garou et le détruirait. Mikael se mit donc à la recherche de ses enfants, et les trouva sur la tombe de leur frère, le pleurant. Il envoya Elijah cherchait Klaus au campement des loups.

* * *

Arrivée là-bas, Elijah tomba directement sur Mila. Revoir son merveilleux sourire remplit le un moment de bonheur et de soulagement son cœur blessé. Quand Mila s'aperçut de sa présence, elle se hâta vers lui.

_ « Elijah ! Je … Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Henrick… » dit-elle d'une voix douce, partageant sa peine. Elle avait beaucoup aimé son petit frère.

_ « Merci… Mila… » bafouilla-t'il, le chagrin refaisant surface. Mila fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps au sien. D'abord surpris, il l'étreignit peu à peu et se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle lui susurra des mots réconfortants, doux, qui apaisèrent son cœur. C'est à ce moment, que Mila sentit le lien se créer entre eux ! En plus de sa peine, elle ressentit celle d'Elijah, ce qui lui fit lâcher des larmes. Une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir qu'elle soit maintenant liée à Elijah, qu'il soit son Alpha. Ce fut à elle d'être surprise, quand Elijah recula son visage, le détaillant d'un regard à la fois brûlant et tendre. Il finit par s'approcher de ses lèvres d'une lenteur extrême et déposa un chaste baiser. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant magique. Alors qu'il rompait leur baiser vu son manque de réaction, elle le retint par la nuque et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. Leurs baisers étaient tendres, devenant plus passionnés, remplis d'amour.

Cependant cet instant magique se brisa lorsque Mila revint à la réalité. Elle rompit leur baiser, les larmes débordant des yeux, sous le regard confus du jeune homme.

_ « Je suis… désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'offenser » s'empressa-t'il de s'excuser en pensant qu'elle regrettait.

_ « Non… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu le ressens aussi ? ».

_ « Le lien ? Oui ! Depuis un petit moment, c'est magnifique ! » sourit-il, heureux.

_ « Non… » sanglota-t'elle en détournant le visage.

_ « Hey Mila ! Regarde-moi » fit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras et en la forçant à le regarder. « Tu le regrettes ?… ».

_ « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Nous partons tous ce soir… Mon père ne veut prendre aucun risque et préfère partir avant que ton père ne tente quoi que ce soit contre nous… Je te promets Elijah, que nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce drame… ».

_ « Je sais Mila. Jamais je n'aurai soupçonné l'un de vous. Ton père prend la bonne décision, pour votre sécurité » affirma-t'il à contrecœur.

_ « Je n'en peux plus de fuir Elijah… Je ne veux pas partir… Je ne veux pas te quitter… » pleura-t'elle dans son cou.

_ « Je ne veux pas non plus te perdre Mila ! Je partirai avec vous ! » déclara-t'il.

_ « Non ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu as toute ta famille, tes amis ici » rétorqua-t'elle en lui faisant face. « Je ne veux pas que tu quittes tout pour moi ».

_ « Je le ferai pour nous Mila ! Tu as conquis mon cœur et surtout mon âme. Tu m'as dit un jour que les deux âmes-sœurs étaient liées à jamais et ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Rien ici ne pourra combler ton absence… Je t'aime Mila ! ».

Mila sourit bêtement, tellement comblée et touchée par sa déclaration. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui murmura.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Elijah ! ». Elijah sourit et l'embrassa avec ferveur, lui transmettant tout son amour. Ils restèrent enlacés, profitant de ce moment avant d'être interrompu par une voix.

_ « Elijah ! ». Le concerné tourna la tête et vit son frère à quelques mètres avec Caroline. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Elijah marcha jusqu'à lui avec lenteur. « Je te promets Elijah que nous ne sommes pas responsables de sa … mort… J'ai … J'ai essayé de le sauver mais… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide… ». Il stoppa sa phrase alors qu'Elijah le serrait dans ses bras. Klaus le serra à son tour, soulagé.

_ « Ce n'est pas ta faute mon frère ! Tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! ». Klaus lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

_ « C'est le patriarche des Lockwood le coupable ! Caroline la reconnut ! Il a tué notre frère… » sanglota-t'il légèrement.

_ « Nous lui ferons payer Nicklaus ! Je te le promets ! Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu puisses rendre hommage et dire au revoir à notre frère… ».

_ « Père a accepté ?! » rétorqua-t'il confus.

_ « Mère a su le convaincre… Nous pourrons y aller quand tu le souhaites ». Klaus hocha la tête.

_ « Avant, je voulais te dire que la meute part ce soir et que je me joins à eux » l'informa-t'il.

_ « Je sais Mila vient de m'en informer. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je viens avec vous aussi ! ».

_ « Vraiment ? » demanda Caroline, devançant Klaus. Elijah regarda tendrement Mila et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Oh ! C'est fantastique ! » se réjouit Caroline en prenant sa sœur puis Elijah dans ses bras.

_ « Félicitation à vous deux ! » les félicita Klaus en leur faisant une accolade. « Moi qui pensais mettre enfin débarrassé de toi ! » railla-t'il.

_ « Jamais Nicklaus ! Tu m'auras sur le dos toute ta vie » sourit Elijah.

Klaus tendit sa main devant lui.

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ! ». Elijah posa sa main sur la sienne.

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais Nicklaus ! ».

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ? » les questionna Caroline.

_ « C'est la devise de notre famille. Cela signifie que quoi qu'il arrive et à tout moment, nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres » leur expliqua Elijah.

_ « Dans ce cas ! ». Mila plaça à son tour sa main. « Pour toujours et à jamais ! ».

Caroline regarda toutes les personnes et plongea son regard dans celui de Klaus et dit. « Pour toujours et à jamais ».

* * *

Ils étaient donc partis rendre un dernier hommage à leur petit frère. Ils y restèrent un long moment, confessant ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez eux pour informer Mikael du véritable assassin d'Henrick. Seulement, Mikael ne leur prêta aucune attention et les força à boire une coupe de vin ainsi qu'à leurs frères et Rebekah. Ils ignorèrent totalement que le vin était coupé par le sang de Tatia.

Esther et Mikael attendirent le dernier moment pour les transformer. Quand l'heure arriva, Mikael les transperça de son épée, sans aucun état d'âme.

_ « Voilà c'est fait ! Dès qu'ils seront réveillés donne-leur ce sang » fit-il à Esther en lui tendant une cruche. « Cela achèvera leurs transitions. Je pars rejoindre Lockwood. Dès que tu auras fini avec les enfants, tu nous rejoins ».

_ « Je vous rejoindrai le plus vite possible. Hâte-toi de les rejoindre, le sort que j'ai jeté sur eux ne va peut-être pas fonctionner longtemps. Caroline pourrait s'en rendre compte à travers ce lien avec Nicklaus. Elle sentira sa mort ».

_ « Tu as raison ! A tout à l'heure » dit-il en partant en un coup de vent.

* * *

Au campement, la meute attendait patiemment le départ, seul manquait Elijah et Klaus.

_ « Que font-ils ? » s'impatienta Alrick en sortant d'une tente.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils vont finir par arriver. On ne peut pas leur reprocher après ce drame… Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?! ». Alrick s'était stoppé et fixait le ciel. Voyant son air absent, Erik porta son attention dans la même direction. « Une pleine lune ?! » constata-t'il, abasourdi en remarquant l'astre lunaire.

_ « Cela en a tout l'air… Mais c'est impossible ! La dernière lune bleue remonte i peine un an. La prochaine aurait dû avoir lieu dans environ deux ans… ».

_ « Sauf si cela n'est en rien une lune bleue… Esther doit être derrière tout ça » songea Erik. Soudain, il tendit l'oreille, percevant de l'agitation à quelques kilomètres de là. « Tu entends cela ? ».

_ « Oui ! Des loups ! Sans doute les Lockwood ! ». Alrick interpella son bras droit, comprenant vite que cette pleine lune et l'arrivée de la meute des Lockwood n'étaient en rien une coïncidence. « Knute ! Rassemble tous les hommes de la meute, demande leur de me rejoindre ».

_ « Que se passe-t'il ? » lui demanda Knute.

_ « Nous allons être attaqués par la meute des Lockwood ». Knute tendit l'oreille et les perçut à son tour.

_ « Ils devraient arriver d'ici dix, quinze minutes » fit Knute.

_ « Alors, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ». Knute acquiesça et partit informer les hommes.

_ « Elina ! » cria Alrick.

Elle sortit d'une tente accompagnée de ses filles.

_ « Que se passe-t'il ? » demanda-t'elle en percevant de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

_ « Nous allons bientôt être attaqués par les Lockwood. Rassemble les femmes, les enfants et les anciens, et partaient vous réfugier dans les grottes qui se trouvent au Nord d'ici. Tu te souviens Caroline ? ».

_ « Oui père ! ».

_ « Bien ! Une fois là-bas, tu protégeras la grotte d'un sort pour que personne ne puisse y entrer. Nous essayerons de les retenir le temps que vous soyez en sécurité » rajouta-t'il à l'intention d'Elina.

_ « Je resterai avec vous ici » dit-elle.

_ « C'est hors de question ! Tu iras avec les filles… ».

_ « C'est ma meute Alrick ! Je suis aussi leur Alpha, il est de mon devoir de les protéger. Mila et Caroline escorteront le reste de la meute et Mila pourra jeter le sort sur la grotte » insista-t'elle.

Voyant le regard déterminé de sa femme, il savait que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

_ « Très bien… » soupira-t'il fortement. « Caroline, Mila vous les mènerez donc à la grotte et vous n'en bougerez pas c'est clair ?! ». Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent. « On vous aime ! Faites attention à vous ! Allez-y, dépêchez-vous ! ».

Elles les embrassèrent une dernière fois et se changèrent en louves, tout en guidant le reste de la meute.

* * *

Le petit groupe courrait aussi vite que possible, Caroline, Mila ainsi que d'autres loups étaient aux aguets. Caroline se stoppa soudainement, percevant des mouvements dans la forêt. Une louve de la meute vint à ses côtés.

_ « Vous avez senti ? » demanda la louve.

_ « Oui… Ils ont prévu deux zones d'attaques… Prends le reste de la meute avec toi, nous allons essayer de les retenir le temps que vous soyez à l'abri dans la grotte ». La louve acquiesça et guida la meute. « Mila, va avec eux ».

_ « Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seule !... ».

_ « Tu es la seule à pouvoir lancer le sort sur la grotte, tu dois y aller. Tu resteras avec eux ensuite ».

Mila grogna mais hocha la tête et suivit le reste du groupe. Caroline et quelques loups s'élancèrent dans la direction de leurs ennemis. Ils mirent à peine quelques minutes pour se retrouver nez à nez avec eux. Caroline reconnut parmi eux Tallak.

_ « Je te conseille vivement de retourner d'où vous venez toi et ta meute ! » dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

_ « Tu n'es pas en position pour exiger quoi que ce soit Caroline. Nous sommes en position de force ce soir et il est venu le temps de vous remettre à votre place ! Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition Caroline ! ». Un grognement de la part de Tallak, indiqua à ses loups d'attaquer. La meute de la Lune se prépara et riposta, se jetant sur le premier ennemi venu. Caroline tua un loup avant d'affronter Tallak qui la chargea. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, grognant et se donnant de violents coups de crocs. Caroline avait l'avantage mais Tallak profita que l'un de ses loups venait de l'attaquer, pour serrer son cou dans sa gueule. La faisant vider peu à peu de son sang. « Accepte de devenir mienne Caroline et tu auras la vie sauve » dit-il en la maintenant toujours.

_ « Jamais ! Je préfère mourir ! » grogna-t'elle en lui donnant un coup de griffe qui lui fit lâcher prise. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer, irrité par son incessant refus, lorsqu'une louve blanche bondit sur lui, tous crocs devant et le mordit au flanc avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin. Il reconnut l'identité de son nouvel assaillant : Mila !

Tallak étudia la scène sous ses yeux. La quasi-totalité de sa meute était étendue sur le sol, morts et pour le reste, se trouvant en mauvaise posture. Il reporta son attention sur Mila et Caroline, qui se tenaient droites devant lui, en position d'attaque. Se trouvant en mauvaise posture, il prit ses jambes à son cou, tel un lâche. Après avoir félicité sa meute, Caroline leur ordonna de se mettre en sécurité dans la grotte.

_ « Quel lâche ! » répliqua Mila, déçue de ne pas lui avoir botté les fesses.

_ « Merci pour ton aide Mila ! Mais il me semblait t'avoir ordonné de rester à la grotte ?! ».

_ « Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser là en plein danger et rester là-bas sans rien faire ! J'ai lancé le sort de protection sur la grotte, rien ne peut y entrer ».

_ « D'accord ! Allons retrouver les autres » fit Caroline.

* * *

Allongé à même le sol, Klaus commença à reprendre connaissance. Il perçut des voix autour de lui. Les paupières encore lourdes, il mit quelques temps avant de revenir à la réalité. En se relevant, il vit Elijah auprès de Kol, qui commençait lui aussi à s'éveiller. Ses souvenirs refaisant surface dans son esprit, il revit Mikael les transpercer un par un de son poignard. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ? Il vit le corps de Rebekah reposer juste à côté de lui. Il se précipita à elle et réussit à lui faire reprendre conscience. Ils étaient tous perdus. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur leur mère accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Elle lui entailla le poignet et les força à se nourrir afin d'achever leur transition. Ils étaient enfin devenus des vampires, des vampires Originels.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait mère ? » s'écria Kol, en essuyant le sang de sa bouche, écœuré.

_ « Nous vous avons protégé pour toujours de la menace que représente les loups-garous. Je ne perdrai plus jamais un enfant ! ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que nous sommes devenus ?! » s'impatienta Elijah.

_ « Vous êtes devenus des vampires, des êtres surnaturels immortels, plus rapides et dangereux que les loups-garous ».

Ils furent sans voix. Leur parent les avait transformé à leur insu ! Des centaines de questions se bousculèrent dans leurs têtes. Klaus sentit son cœur s'oppresser, ressentant de la peur et de la colère : Caroline ! Un regard jeté à Elijah, lui fit comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose pour Mila. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, prêt à les rejoindre mais fut bloqué au seuil de la demeure par un mur invisible. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le franchir. Il observa sa mère de l'autre côté du mur magique.

_ « Que faites-vous mère ?! Veuillez briser ce mur ! » lui ordonna-t'il.

_ « Je suis désolé Nicklaus mais c'est impossible… ». Klaus sentit son cœur s'oppresser davantage, Caroline était en danger. Soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit.

_ « Ne faites pas ça mère ! ».

_ « Nous devons nous venger Nicklaus ! Ils doivent payer la mort d'Henrick ! » s'exclama Esther.

_ « Ils ne sont en rien responsables mère ! Ne leur faites aucun mal ! » grogna Elijah.

_ « Vous étiez présents, vous avez tous vu qu'ils étaient responsable ! ».

_ « Ce sont les Lockwood les responsables ! C'est à eux qu'il faut s'en prendre ! » ragea Klaus.

_ « Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne nous fera jamais d'avis. Ce soir, tous les membres de la meute de la Lune mourront, sans exception ! ».

Klaus se précipita sur sa mère plein de rage, avant d'être repoussé par la barrière.

_ « Mère ! Ne leur faites aucun mal… » tenta Kol suivit de Rebekah.

Elijah trépigna dans la pièce et par une force inconnue pour lui, il se saisit de la table trônant dans la pièce, et l'envoya s'exploser contre la barrière invisible. Cela fit sursauter sa mère, qui recula, effrayée. Klaus s'avança pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Esther put constater la couleur dorée des pupilles de son fils, lui révélant malheureusement la fusion de ses deux natures surnaturelles.

_ « Si jamais vous osez ne serait-ce que toucher à l'un de leurs cheveux, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ! Dites à Mikael de se rétracter maintenant » glapit-il.

_ « Il est trop tard et même si je le pouvais, je n'en ferai rien ». Pour toute réponse, Klaus s'acharna sur le mur invisible, utilisant toutes ses forces pour le briser. Esther leur destina un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner sous les insultes, les cris, les larmes de ses enfants. Peu importe qu'ils allaient la haïr, elle devait venger Henrick !

* * *

Du côté d'Alrick et Elina, ils s'étaient préparés à l'affrontement. Ils sentaient la meute des Lockwood s'approcher de leur position. Alrick encouragea sa meute, leur demandant de faire très attention à eux. Il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille et sa meute. Alrick se posta devant sa meute avec le soutien d'Elina et d'Erik, tous sous leur forme de loup. Ils virent s'approcher les premiers loups, dont Geir. Alrick sentit la peur d'Elina à travers le lien. Il lui lécha tendrement le museau pour la rassurer. Elina lui caressa la tête de la sienne, profitant de cette douce étreinte. Puis, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Geir Lockwood.

_ « Lockwood ! ».

_ « Alrick ! ».

_ « Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici et encore moins déranger la vie de ma meute ! Je vous demanderai de quitter les lieux ! ».

_ « Je crois que nous allons rejeter ta requête ! Notre présence ici est très claire, nous sommes ici pour vous anéantir. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous vous croyez supérieurs à nous grâce à votre capacité à muter et votre grande sagesse ! Il est temps d'y mettre un terme ! ».

_ « Geir… La violence ne résoudra rien, elle ne causera que la mort et la souffrance chez les deux meutes. Reviens à la raison ! Nous pouvons éviter un bain de sang… » tenta de la raisonner Erik.

_ « Nous quittons Mystic Falls dès l'aube. Nous ne représenterons plus aucune gène pour toi et ta meute Geir. Il est encore temps d'oublier cette folie ».

_ « Jamais ! A l'attaque ! » ordonna-t'il à ses troupes. Les loups de Lockwood se précipitèrent sur la meute de la Lune. Geir attaqua Alrick. Un combat violent prit place, sans pitié. Une lutte pour la survie. La meute de la Lune était malheureusement en sous nombre. Erik tentait de neutraliser le plus de loups possible, tandis qu'Alrick s'occupait de Geir. Alors que la meute de la Lune prenait l'avantage, une douleur lancinante prit possession de leurs êtres, les faisant crisper de douleur. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança jusqu'à eux. Elina sentit que c'était une sorcière. Elle s'apprêtait à contrecarrer le sort quand Geir posa lourdement sa patte sur son encolure, la maintenant fermement à terre. Elina paniqua, elle n'avait pas la force des loups Originels. Geir s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota.

_ « Il est encore temps de changer de camp Elina. Joins-toi à moi ! ».

_ « Plutôt mourir que d'être avec toi ! » lui cracha-t'elle son venin. Empli de rage, Geir referma son cou dans sa gueule et lui brisa la nuque. Le corps sans vie d'Elina reprit forme humaine. Alrick sentit une douleur, pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître dans sa vie. Il sentit un énorme vide prendre place dans son cœur et son être. Il releva difficilement la tête et son regard rencontra celui maintenant éteint de son Alpha morte… Les larmes lui vinrent immédiatement aux yeux. Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, pleurant la perte de sa moitié… Erik vit à son tour la scène macabre sous ses yeux et l'accablement de son meilleur ami. Dans un élan de rage, Erik essaya de se relever, de repousser les limites du sort de la sorcière. Voyant Erik réussir à se relever, Geir lança un signe à la sorcière. Celle-ci comprenant le message, redoubla d'effort et chanta plus fort son sort. Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Erik se jeta sur elle et lui déchiqueta le cou. Il libéra par la même occasion ses amis. Jetant un dernier regard sur sa femme défunte, Alrick jeta ensuite un regard noir à Geir et s'avança dangereusement de lui. Ils se tournèrent autour, la tension palpable à son paroxysme. Geir craqua le premier. Il l'attaqua et le mordit dans le cou. Alrick réussit à s'en libérer et enfonça profondément ses crocs dans son dos. Ils se mordirent à de multiples reprises, se donnant également des coups de griffes. Un faux mouvement de Geir, permit à Alrick de prendre le dessus et sans plus de préambule, il lui assena d'un coup de croc fatal. Le corps de Geir retomba lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

De son côté, Erik s'apprêtait à épauler son ami face à Geir, lorsqu'il fut bousculé par une ombre. Il reprit vitement ses esprits et guetta le moindre ennemi. Il fut une nouvelle fois propulsé contre un arbre. Erik se redressa et ferma les yeux. En se concentrant, il put percevoir chaque mouvement autour de lui. Il se fit à son ouïe et son instinct. Au dernier moment, il perçut son ennemi et lui sauta dessus. Il les fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Erik releva la tête et découvrit Mikael. Que faisait-il ici ?! Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange chez Mikael, quelque chose de changé. Il l'étudia et remarqua des veines autour de ses yeux. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, fut les deux crocs proéminents dans sa bouche. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Qu'était-il devenu ?! Erik sentit quelque chose de mauvais en lui. Jamais il n'avait rencontré au cours de ses voyages une créature telle que Mikael. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Mikael s'avança jusqu'à lui. Cette fois c'était lui ou Mikael ! Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups. Alors que Mikael s'était accroché à son dos, Erik roula sur lui-même et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Mikael resta allongé pendant un petit moment, ce qui permit à Erik de reprendre son souffle. Erik sentit Alrick se poster à ses côtés. Le regard de son ami s'était éteint.

_ « Je suis tellement désolé Alrick !... ».

Alrick lui sourit tristement. Il vit Mikael se relever.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? » l'interrogea-t'il.

_ « Je l'ignore… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… Il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant et rapide… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta-t'il en voyant Alrick grimacer et gémir.

_ « Caroline et Mila ! Elles… On les prive de leur nature de louves… » s'écria-t'il.

_ « Va vite les retrouver ! ».

_ « Je ne peux pas te laisser avec Mikael… ».

_ « Je me débrouillerai ! Dépêche-toi ! ».

_ « Fais attention à toi ! » dit Alrick en courant à la rescousse de ses filles.

Erik tourna autour de Mikael et se jeta sur lui, le mordant vivement au bras. Cela arracha un cri plaintif à Mikael. Il observa son bras et vit la morsure s'infecter de plus en plus. Il fit abstraction de la douleur fulgurante et courut à vitesse vampirique sur lui, le fit renverser et le mordit au cou. C'est à ce moment, qu'il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé. Il engloutit quelques gorgées du sang d'Erik. Erik lui affligea d'un coup de patte et le repoussa. Mikael regarda de nouveau sa blessure et remarqua qu'elle était maintenant cicatrisée ! Le sang d'un loup Originel serait-il un remède contre la morsure de loup-garou, visiblement néfaste pour les vampires ?!

Plusieurs loups de la meute des Lockwood s'acharnèrent sur Erik, le mordant sur la totalité du corps. Erik s'affaiblit de plus en plus, perdant beaucoup de sang face aux morsures et beaucoup d'énergie pour essayer de s'en soustraire. Ils finirent par le plaquer au sol. Erik était littéralement épuisé, grognant de douleur. Il vit Mikael s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner, il devait vivre pour Klaus. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ! Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il réussit à éjecter plusieurs loups de son dos. Voyant encore sa combativité, Mikael arracha une branche d'un arbre et transperça sans ménagement le corps d'Erik. Il se mit à hurler de douleur. Il sentit le souffle de Mikael contre son oreille.

_ « Va en enfer monstre ! » murmura-t'il sombrement avant de lui arracher le cœur. Ses dernières pensées furent tournées vers Klaus et sa famille.

* * *

Caroline et Mila s'écroulèrent au sol anéanties. Elles ressentirent la mort de leur mère. Tous leurs êtres criaient de souffrance. Un profond vide s'installa en elles. Les larmes ruisselantes sur leurs joues. Elles étaient tellement affligées, qu'elles n'entendirent pas des bruits de pas s'approcher peu à peu d'elles. Alors qu'une douleur vivace avait déjà prise possession de leurs êtres, elles furent assaillies d'une nouvelle douleur. Elles se retransformèrent en humaines et se tinrent vigoureusement la tête, laissant des cris plaintifs s'échapper de leurs bouches. Elles furent propulsées contre deux troncs d'arbres, l'un à côté de l'autre. Elles se trouvèrent immobilisées par une force inconnue. Soudainement, la douleur disparut et les laissa reprendre leurs souffles. Lorsqu'elles relevèrent la tête, elles découvrirent avec stupeur Esther Mikaelson.

_ « Vous vous êtes alliées aux Lockwood ?! » cracha Caroline.

_ « Bien sûr ! C'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer, dans le but de vous détruire ! ».

_ « Esther… Nous sommes sincèrement désolées pour Henrick. Pour rien au monde nous n'aurions voulu sa perte » dit Mila avec douceur. Elles virent Esther baisser la tête, refoulant ses larmes.

_ « Vous mentez ! Vous êtes responsables de sa mort ! Vous m'avez pris mon petit garçon ! » les accusa-t'elle.

_ « Nous ne sommes aucunement responsables ! Les véritables coupables sont les Lockwood ! Ce sont eux qui vous ont pris votre fils ! » réplica Caroline.

_ « Taisez-vous ! Je vois bien votre petit manège. Vous cherchez à nous monter les uns contre les autres, cela est vain ! ».

Elles observèrent Esther placer des bougies autour d'elles.

_ « Esther ! Ne faites rien d'insensé » reprit Mila.

_ « Vous m'avez privé de mon fils, je vais vous priver de ce que vous avez de plus cher ! ». Elle entama une incantation qui fit hurler les deux jeunes louves. Plus le sort avançait, plus leurs hurlements s'intensifiaient. Elles sentirent peu à peu leur nature de loup-garou s'estomper, se scellant pour toujours. Elles ouvrirent grand les yeux d'effrois. Elles tentèrent à travers leurs cris et leurs larmes de raisonner Esther, mais en vain. Leurs corps n'étant plus que douleur, souffrant le martyre. Une fois la tâche finie, elles se sentirent de nouveau vide en elles. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait !

_ « Vous … Vous nous … » bredouilla Caroline, la colère montant en elle, ainsi que les larmes qu'elle essaya difficilement de retenir.

_ « J'ai scellé pour toujours votre côté loup-garou ! » sourit-elle diaboliquement.

_ « Vous le paierez Esther ! » cira Mila, les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Ça j'en doute ma chère ! » répliqua-t'elle calmement.

_ « Qu'avez-vous fait à Elijah ?! » lança froidement Mila, sentant à travers leur lien un changement chez lui. Caroline le ressentit également pour Klaus.

_ « J'ai fait en sorte que plus aucun de mes enfants n'ait à craindre les loups-garous. Ils sont devenus une nouvelle espèce de créatures surnaturelles : des vampires. Ils sont bien plus agiles, rapides, dangereux que vous ne pourrez l'être. Ils sont à la frontière entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Ils sont devenus vos ennemis ! ».

_ « Comment avez-vous pu leur faire ça ! » s'écria Caroline. « S'il y a bien un monstre ici, c'est bien vous et votre mari ! ».

_ « Assez ! Vous avez réussi à corrompre mes fils ! Je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais cela n'arrive ! ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?! » s'inquiéta Caroline.

_ « Vous retirer votre véritable nature n'est pas suffisant. Je veux que vous souffriez éternellement. La famille est sacrée chez votre espèce. Je vais vous séparer pour toujours de votre famille et de mes fils. Jamais plus vous ne les reverrez ! ». Esther entama un nouveau sortilège, que Mila reconnut aux premières notes.

_ « Non ... » souffla-t'elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Caroline à Mila, perdue.

_ « Elle va essayer … de nous envoyer dans le futur ! ».

_ « Quoi ?! C'est possible ?! » paniqua-t'elle.

_ « Je pensais que ce sort n'était qu'un mythe, aucune sorcière ne l'a essayé… Esther ! Je vous en conjure, n'en faites rien ! Ce sort est beaucoup trop instable et puissant pour être lancé. Vous risquez votre vie… Vous allez contre les lois de la nature et les esprits vous le feront payer » la raisonna Mila. « Toutes vos actions néfastes finiront par vous coûter cher… ».

_ « Qu'importent les conséquences ! » s'interrompit Esther. « Tant que je réussirai à réduire à néant votre vie. Je vais vous séparer pour toujours de votre famille et vous envoyer dans un monde où les loups-garous n'existeront plus ou ils seront chassés par les vampires chasseurs. Vous serez seules et plongées dans un futur sans avenir et rempli d'échec ! ». Elle reprit sa formule, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations des jeunes louves.

_ « Tu dois faire quelque chose Mila, tu dois l'en empêcher » fit Caroline en chuchotant.

_ « Ce sort est beaucoup trop puissant et la magie d'Esther également. Je n'aurai jamais la force pour l'en empêcher… ».

_ « Tu dois essayer, pour nous, nos parents, pour Elijah. Tu le dois ! » l'encouragea-t'elle. « Je crois en toi ! ».

_ « Je dois d'abord protéger la meute. Si par malheur Esther parvint à réaliser ce sort, la meute sera exposée au danger. Le sort de protection est lié à moi, si je meurs, il sera brisé ».

_ « Le bien de la meute doit passer avant tout. A toi de jouer ! ».

Mila se concentra. Elle devait trouver une source de magie puissante pour transférer le lien qui la maintenait au sort de protection. Son regard se leva et se planta sur la lune. Leur tendre amie la lune. Une larme s'échappa de son œil à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais profiter de sa promenade en louve à la pleine lune. Elle se concentra de nouveau et psalmodia dans une langue ancienne. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour transférer le lien, le rattachant à la lune.

_ « Voilà, c'est fait ! » fit-elle à Caroline, qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

_ « Tu sais comment tu vas faire pour la contrecarrer ? ».

_ « J'ai une petite idée… ». Elles pouvaient sentir le sort d'Esther faire déjà effet. Leurs êtres étant de plus en plus aspirés de la réalité.

Mila débuta et Esther en ressentit tout de suite les effets. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Mila chanter.

_ « Une sorcière ?! » constata-t'elle, prise au dépourvu.

_ « Gagné ! » sourit Caroline fièrement. Esther reprit son œuvre et utilisa toutes ses dernières forces pour éloigner la magie de Mila. Caroline encouragea comme elle put sa sœur, essayant par la même occasion de déconcentrer Esther. Mila puisa dans toutes ses forces et parvint à faire reculer la magie d'Esther. Esther fut impressionnée par sa puissance, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Soudain, Esther fut éjectée plus loin à terre. En tournant la tête, elle vit un imposant loup Originel s'avancer droit sur elle, l'air menaçant.

_ « Père ! » s'exclama Caroline, soulagée de le voir. La voix de sa fille capta l'attention d'Alrick. Il vit ses deux filles plaquées contre des arbres, piégées. Il vit Mila marmonner des paroles, il en déduit qu'elle devait lutter contre Esther avec sa magie. Alors qu'il allait reporter son attention sur Esther, celle-ci lui donna un puissant et long anévrisme. La douleur le toucha de tout part, et finit par le clouer au sol. Il parvint à se redresser quelque peu et s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut transpercé de tout son long d'une épée dans le dos. Il lâcha un cri de douleur.

_ « Père ! Non ! » cria Caroline. Mila ouvrit les yeux et vit avec effroi, son père transpercé par l'épée de Mikael. La colère montant en elle, elle affligea un anévrisme à Mikael qui le fit grimacer, en se maintenant la tête. Esther reprit le sort, ce qui déstabilisa Mila. Elle sentit con corps sombrer peu à peu. Elle tenta d'empêcher Esther. Sortant enfin de l'insupportable emprise de Mila, Mikael revint auprès d'Alrick. Celui-ci était encore en vie, essayant de se relever malgré l'épée en lui.

_ « Encore vivant ! Vous êtes du genre tenace toi et Erik ! » railla-t'il.

_ « Ne le touchez pas ! » cria Caroline. « Ou je vous tuerai de mes mains ! ».

_ « Que devrai-je craindre de toi ? Tu n'es plus qu'un être faible, une pauvre petite humaine ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de lui ôter la vie sous tes yeux ! » sourit-il sadiquement. « Ensuite, je m'occuperai du reste de votre … Aah ! » hurla-t'il lorsqu'Alrick referma sa gueule autour de sa jambe, lui infligeant une méchante blessure remplie de venin. Dans un rapide mouvement, Mikael plongea la main dans le corps d'Alrick et lui arracha d'un coup sec le cœur. Il but ensuite son sang.

_ « Père ! » s'écria-t'elle en sanglotant, le regard de son père posé sur elle et sa sœur. La mort de son père était encore plus invivable que celle de sa mère… Elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle. La mort d'Alrick fit perdre la concentration de Mila et du coup elle perdit le fil du sort. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria d'effroi, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Elle était autant touchée que Caroline. Elles venaient de perdre ce qu'elles avaient de plus cher dans ce monde : leurs parents. Elles n'avaient plus la force de continuer, vivre dans un monde qui ne voudrait jamais d'elles et les maltraiterait toujours.

Leurs yeux pleins de larmes étaient fixés sur le corps redevenu humain de leur père. Elles étaient complètement coupées de la réalité. L'abattement de Mila permit à Esther de terminer le sort. Mila et Caroline se mirent à crier de douleur et disparurent complètement de la réalité. Le sort venait d'être achevé. Esther s'effondra au sol, complètement épuisée. Mikael s'empressa d'aller la soutenir.

_ « Esther ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta-t'il.

_ « Je… Je suis… fatiguée… J'ai utilisé… beaucoup trop de magie… » souffla-t'elle.

_ « Reste là et repose-toi. Nous avons bientôt réussi Esther, tiens le coup. Je vais me charger du reste de la meute, repose-toi, je reviens ». Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'éclipsa.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il eut trouvé la cachette de la meute de la Lune, il ne put y rentrer à cause du sort de protection jeté par Mila. Il promit au reste de la meute de les traquer et de les exterminer. Il retourna auprès d'Esther et ensemble, ils firent brûler tout ce qui avait appartenu à la meute, ainsi que les corps pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans la demeure des Mikaelson. Les bruits d'objets cassés, les hurlements s'étaient peu à peu estompés pour laisser place aux larmes de souffrance. L'intérieur était complètement ravagé par la colère et l'impuissance des Originels. Dans un recoin de la pièce, adossé contre un mur, Klaus laissa libre court à son accablement. Tout son monde venait de s'effondrer en quelques heures, par cette nuit fatidique, qui ne cesserait jamais de le hanter. Il sentit d'abord la mort subite de son père… L'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ils venaient de se retrouver et voilà que tout venait de partir en fumée… Puis, il sentit la longue et terrible souffrance de Caroline. Il s'était acharné sur la barrière invisible sans jamais réussir à la faire céder. Puis soudain la chaleur qu'avait prise Caroline dans son cœur et son être s'estompa brutalement. Il plaça une main sur son cœur et ne ressentit plus sa présence. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait quitté ce monde, qu'elle n'était plus. Cessant ses bourrasques sur la barrière, il tomba à genoux. Rebekah se précipita à lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il se plia en deux et hurla d'un seul coup sa souffrance. Elle vit Elijah tomber à terre, le visage trié par un flot de larmes, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Rebekah comprit alors la situation. Quelque chose de grave devait être arrivée à Caroline et Mila. Et à l'air abattu de ses frères aînés, cela devait être funeste. Elle jeta un regard à Kol, qui lui aussi en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'accroupit auprès d'Elijah et le soutint. Rebekah posa sa tête contre celle de Klaus et pleura la perte de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle comprit aussi que cette nuit, elle avait perdu pour toujours une partie de ses frères. Elle entoura son frère de ses bras, le chagrin et la colère le faisant trembler. Jamais elle ne les avaient vu aussi dévasté… Elle sentit Klaus s'écarter de ses bras et le vit se jeter sur la barrière, lui assenant de coups brutaux. Usant de toute sa force et sa rage pour la faire céder. Il se mit à crier le nom de Caroline. Elijah se releva péniblement et se mit entre la barrière et Klaus. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras. Klaus se débattit, lui ordonnant de le lâcher, qu'il devait retrouver Caroline. Elijah le serra plus fort contre lui, et lui souffla que s'était trop tard, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les cris de Klaus se transformèrent en sanglots. Klaus rendit son étreinte à son frère et ensemble, ils pleurèrent la perte de leurs Alphas. Ni Elijah, ni Klaus, ne savait ce qu'ils allaient devenir sans elles. Ils avaient perdu une partie de leurs êtres cette nuit, un énorme vide qui ne pourrait jamais être comblé…

Plus tard, alors que Kol faisait les cent pas devant la porte, il se mit lui aussi à frapper le mur. Son impatience s'étant amplifiée depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Au deuxième coup de poing, le mur finit enfin par céder.

_ « Regardez ! La barrière s'est enfin brisée » s'exclama Kol en souriant.

Ne perdant pas une minute, Klaus se précipita dehors et se changea en loup. Il courut le plus vite possible, se moquant de ce qui l'entourait. Arrivé au campement de la meute, il se retransforma et se figea devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit le feu consumer tout sur son passage, que ce soit des équipements ou pire des corps des loups. Il renifla l'air et sentit l'odeur caractéristique de son père. Il suivit son odeur et vit son corps encore brûlé par les flammes, avec un morceau de branche dans le corps. Klaus tomba à genoux, laissant libre court à sa peine.

_ « Je suis tellement désolé père… C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes mort… Je vous demande pardon… » pleura-t'il. « Je vous vengerai père… C'est promis ! ». Il resta encore quelque instant et chercha ensuite l'odeur de Caroline. Quand il la trouva, il se mit à courir à vitesse vampirique et trouva Rebekah, Kol. Il vit ensuite Elijah accroupit au milieu d'un cercle de bougies. Il sentit l'odeur de sa mère, de Mila, de Caroline, de Mikael et d'Alrick. Dont il vit le corps reposer à quelques mètres de là. Il s'avança jusqu'à Elijah. L'odeur de Caroline lui indiqua que c'est ici qu'elle quitta ce monde, son monde… Il tomba à genoux quand il vit le collier cassé de sa belle à terre. Il le ramassa délicatement, étant la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle. Il le serra dans ses mains et sanglota. Il avait tout perdu. Il se promit de la venger.

Elijah, de son côté était dans le même état que son frère. Il venait récemment d'avouer son amour à Mila et n'avait pas eu la chance de le savourer avec elle. Sa douce et merveilleuse Mila. Comment allait-il vivre sans elle à ses côtés ?... Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Les Lockwood allaient le payer de leur vie. Il partagea également la peine que devait éprouver son petit frère à la perte de son père et de sa bien-aimée. Après un long moment de silence, Elijah fit à son frère.

_ « Je te promets Nicklaus qu'elles ne seront pas mortes en vain ! Les auteurs de leurs morts le payeront de leur vie, père et mère en premiers de la liste ! » déclara-t'il fermement. « Nous les vengerons ! ».

Klaus se releva, suivit d'Elijah et fit.

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ! ».

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ! » répondit-il.

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ! » rajoutèrent Kol et Rebekah en les rejoignant. « Personne ne touche aux membres de notre famille sans en subir les conséquences ! » dit Kol. Klaus et Elijah sourirent, émus qu'ils considèrent Mila et Caroline dans leur famille.

Malheureusement pour eux, à quelques kilomètres de là, Esther effectua un dernier sort qui scella à jamais les souvenirs des Originels. Les privant ainsi de tout souvenir sur la meute de la Lune ou encore d'Erik et de cette fameuse nuit. L'amour de Klaus pour Caroline et celui d'Elijah pour Mila ne fut qu'un lointain et inexistant souvenir.

_**Fin flashback !**_

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Bien ? Nul ? Super ?**

**Que pensez-vous de :**

**La relation Klaus et Caroline**

**La relations Elijah et Mila**

**La meute de la Lune**

**La relation Alrick/Elina/Mila/Caroline**

**La relation Erik et Klaus (que j'adore perso)**

**La présence de Geir Lockwood et Tallak**

**L'histoire quelque peu différente de l'histoire qu'on connait des Originels**

**Mikael**

**Une petite review ? ^^ Bye KlarolineForever2.**


	16. Chapitre 16

Guest : Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

Ella399 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite.

haruhi-kyouya : Mdr ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé la tournure de mon histoire ! Je voulais que mes lecteurs détestent les ancêtres de Tyler autant que lui xD Mila c'était une petite surprise. Oui, son histoire est triste mais au final, elle s'en sort assez bien. Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Loveklaroline : Hey ! Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant ! ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire la relation Elijah/Mila. Mdr ! Merci ! Alors si tu les hais encore plus, j'ai réussi l'un de mes paris xD Voici la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Bye !

Odessa : Merci ! C'est vraiment super si j'ai réussi à t'y projeter ! J'ai tapé signification prénom et ensuite je suis allée sur la catégorie norvégien et voilà ^^ J'adore aussi le Elijah/Mila ! Oui il le fallait pour bien comprendre et c'était plutôt cool à écrire xD Pour Mila la réponse est dans ce chapitre. La voici, bonne lecture.

stylesniklaus : Mdr tu as bien du courage alors ! xD

nanou : Merci ! La voici ^^

Taraimperatrice : Je sais… Moi aussi j'étais dégoûté de devoir les faire mourir… C'était vraiment triste… Ravie qu'Alrick, Elina et Erik t'aient plu. Pour Mila, tu sauras dans ce chapitre. Oui c'est pour ça, j'aime bien le couple Katherine/Elijah, mais je voulais tester une nouvelle relation pour Elijah autre qu'un double Petrova, comme tu dis pour changer xD Bonne lecture !

Camille : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cela ta plaise :D Bonne lecture !

HLne59 : MDR ! Ouai je sais, j'ai bien forcé cette fois xD Merci ! Ce chapitre était vraiment nécessaire pour mon histoire ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi Erik et Klaus, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic avec la relation de Klaus et de son père. Tant mieux ! Merci !

Yaya : Salut ! Très bien et toi ? Super merci ! Ouai j'étais pas mal niveau longueur par contre je te dis pas le travail mdr. C'est super si tu as pris autant de plaisir que moi à l'écrire. Je voulais absolument inclure le père de Klaus dans ce flashback. Encore merci yaya, ça fait super plaisir ! Bye, bisou.

Navirina : Mdr ouai je sais xD Oui je ne voulais pas que leur relation se développe trop vite. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à écrire un destin triste pour Alrick, Elina et Erik, ils sont tellement géniaux.

HardwickBella : Mdr ! Je hais Esther et tu as raison elle le mérite amplement ! Je ne suis pas du tout l'histoire de TO (ne regardant pas la série) et vu le sort sur les souvenirs des Originels, il fallait que cela soit un peu différent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hello everyone ! Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews ! :D Je vois que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! J'en ai tué quelques uns avec la longueur du chapitre xD Je tiens encore à remercier tous mes followers, les favorites ainsi que tout ceux qui me laissent une petite review. Vos messages me font super plaisir et m'encourage encore plus à poursuivre cette fanfic ! Traites de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Dans ce chapitre, nous sommes de retour dans le temps présent !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Adossé contre la tête de lit, Klaus dessinait en attendant le réveil de Caroline, qui était toujours inconsciente après cette douloureuse épreuve. Il était resté là pendant plusieurs heures, ne voulant ne serait-ce une seconde s'éloigner de sa belle. En attendant patiemment son réveil, il essayait de s'occuper l'esprit en dessinant sa magnifique Caroline endormie. Cependant sa concentration fut détournée de la représentation de sa douce par de vieux souvenirs. Bonnie avait déverrouillé par la suite l'esprit de Klaus, d'Elijah et de Rebekah. Depuis cet instant, il revivait en boucle ses précieux et douloureux souvenirs. Il se remémora l'arrivée de la meute de la Lune, de la haine et de l'indifférence de sa mère et de Mikael à son égard… Eux-mêmes qui ont arraché à Caroline tout ce qu'elle chérissait, et à lui par la même occasion. Il revit tous ces moments partagés avec ses frères, Rebekah, Caroline et Mila. Des moments de purs bonheurs. Ceux également qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son véritable père. Tout ce temps à croire qu'il n'avait aucune valeur pour qui que se soit, qu'il ne découvrirait jamais la véritable identité de son père. Sa mère l'avait privé du seul souvenir qu'il avait d'Erik, rien que pour cela il avait envie de la ressusciter et de la faire souffrir. Erik avait pris une place importante dans sa vie durant les quelques jours où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il devait bien avouer que sa présence lui manquait énormément. Il ressentit ses émotions à la mort de son père, une partie de lui s'était éteint avec lui cette nuit-là. Le regardait-il de l'Autre Côté ? Veillait-il sur lui ? Klaus devina aisément la honte et le dégoût que devait ressentir Erik face aux actes de son fils !... Le voir torturer, tuer des innocents alors qu'il était un loup Originel bienveillant, généreux envers son espèce… Klaus baissa la tête, honteux.

Son esprit divagua ensuite sur son petit frère Henrick… Au bout du compte, la vérité était qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de son jeune frère ! Cela lui procura un tel soulagement malgré le chagrin omniprésent. Il se souvint de sa bataille contre Geir Lockwood et de ses loups, du courage de Caroline afin de venger son frère… Il n'avait pu venger Henrick en tuant Geir et Tallak. Cependant, il se ferait un plaisir de reporter cette haine sur Tyler.

Son regard se posa sur Caroline. Il se remémora leur première rencontre. Elle était une belle jeune louve Originelle. Jamais de sa vie et là encore, il n'avait rencontré de femmes plus ravissantes qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Il lui revint en mémoire leur première rencontre lorsqu'il avait senti sa présence. Son cœur s'était emballé à la vue de la jeune femme. Il se souvint de sa gentillesse, du lien très fort qui les liait, de son obstination lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert marqué par les coups de Mikael. Ensuite, lui revint la colère et le dégoût au souvenir de la demande en mariage de Tallak envers sa Caroline. Il sourit face aux conseils de Rebekah pour séduire Caroline. Elle s'était changée en louve devant lui, cela avait été le plus merveilleux spectacle auquel il avait assisté. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Il ressentit une nouvelle fois sa peur quand Tallak avait tenté d'agresser Caroline et sa haine et son plaisir de lui faire payer. Et pour finir, leur premier baiser, la création de leur lien d'Alpha et leur vie de jeune couple. La Caroline d'avant et celle de cette époque n'était pas si différente l'une de l'autre. Elle était toujours aussi généreuse, amusante, forte, attentionnée, gracieuse malgré la petite fragilité qu'elle possédait après de nombreuses blessures sentimentales et affectives.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi anéanti que lorsqu'il avait senti l'âme de Caroline quitter son monde… A cet instant-là, il avait tout perdu. Ne voyant plus l'intérêt de vivre sans elle… Cela avait été la pire douleur qu'il avait ressentie durant son immortalité. Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre, son Alpha, son âme-sœur. Le Klaus d'avant avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours… Et voici que mille ans plus tard, elle était là, allongée près de lui, la respiration lente mais bien présente. Une larme puis une autre s'échappa de ses yeux à la joie de l'avoir retrouvé. Il abandonna son carnet, s'allongea auprès d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait une seconde chance, qu'il l'avait retrouvé ! Il ne pensait plus pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer de tendres mots à l'oreille, sentir de nouveau l'odeur vanillée qu'elle émanait, revoir son merveilleux sourire et son rire. Elle était son univers. Elle avait affronté tellement d'épreuves au cours de ses deux existences… Il ferait tout pour la protéger et lui faire oublier ses années de souffrances. Elle serait sûrement anéantie à son réveil aux souvenirs de la mort de ses parents, de sa meute, de la disparition de sa sœur… Il sera présent à ses côtés pour l'aider au mieux à surmonter cette épreuve.

Esther l'avait privé de son côté loup-garou, tout comme lui. Il ferait également tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le lui faire jouir de nouveau.

Ses pensées furent dissipées par la respiration devenue rapide de Caroline, elle se réveillait ! Klaus se redressa légèrement et posa sa main sur la joue de sa belle.

_ « Love ? » murmura-t'il. Il put peu à peu entrevoir son doux regard azur, qui cligna plusieurs fois avant de se poser sur lui. Il lui sourit tendrement.

_ « Nik ? ». Elle avança lentement sa main et frôla sa joue avant de s'y poser. La main de Klaus se saisit précautionneusement de la sienne et la serra amoureusement. Il déposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

_ « C'est bien moi mon amour. Tu devrais rester allonger » lui indiqua-t'il alors qu'elle venait de se redresser, se retrouvant assise dans leur lit.

_ « Oh… J'ai un de ces horribles mal de tête… » se lamenta-t'elle avant de subitement retenir sa respiration. Des milliers d'images, de souvenirs l'assaillirent à toute vitesse. Elle revit son enfance, le tumultueux périple de sa meute pour trouver une terre promise, sa rencontre avec Rebekah, Henrick et Klaus, puis celle de Kol et Elijah. L'intégration de Mila dans leur petit groupe, toutes leurs entrevues. Vint ensuite l'apparition de Tallak et son combat contre Klaus, la révélation sur l'identité de Klaus et ses retrouvailles avec Erik. Elle se remémora les moments passés avec Klaus, leur amour, leur précieux lien, sans compter l'amour qu'éprouvait Elijah et Mila. Puis, vint l'attaque des Lockwood avec l'aide d'Esther et Mikael… La mort brutale et insupportable de ses parents, la pire souffrance qu'elle ait pu ressentir. Et pour finir, l'accomplissement du rituel d'Esther et sa disparition ainsi que celle de Mila. Sans oublier la privation éternelle de leur côté loup-garou.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. La pression sur sa main faite par Klaus la ramena doucement à la réalité. La dure réalité lui apparut d'un coup, elle avait perdu pour toujours sa famille, ses amis…

_ « Nik ?... » sa voix se brisa.

_ « Je suis là sweetheart, la douleur va finir par partir je te le promets ! » lui assura-t'il en la prenant dans ses bras. Caroline s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était, Klaus était son tout, son pilier. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Il l'avait retrouvé, malgré son amnésie il était venu à elle. Elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Cachant ses larmes dans le creux du cou de l'hybride qui lui susurrait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Elle essaya de parler mais sa voix était si saccadée et si basse que Klaus dut utiliser son ouïe vampirique.

_ « Je suis … désolée… tellement désolée… Ils … ont tué… mes parents … et ton père… Je suis vraiment désolée … J'ai eu tellement peur pour … ma famille et ma meute… Ça fait si mal Nik… Esther nous a … tellement fait souffrir… Je les hais de tout… mon être ! Oh Mila… » finit-elle complètement brisée. « On doit la retrouver… ma petite sœur… ».

Klaus lui laissa le temps d'évacuer toute sa peine, de s'en libérer. Il détestait la voir dans cet état et être impuissante face à son mal.

_ « Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que se soit. Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvions prédire ce qui allait arriver. Ma mère et Mikael sont enfin morts et ont le châtiment qu'il mérite. Même si j'aimerai les ramener et leur faire payer ! Je te promets que Tyler paiera pour ses actes et ceux de ses ancêtres. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'eux, je te protégerai toujours ! Et je te promets de tout faire pour retrouver Mila ! ».

Caroline releva la tête et encadra le visage de Klaus de ses mains. Elle détailla son visage qui n'avait pas changé à par la lueur de son regard où elle pouvait maintenant déceler la souffrance, la trahison et la peur du rejet qu'il avait vécu au cours de son immortalité. Elle posa son front sur celui de l'hybride et savoura son contact. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, ne voulant pour rien au monde s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Caroline sentit une soudaine détresse à travers leur lien venant de Klaus. Elle recula et plongea son regard soucieux dans celui de son homme.

_ « Qui a-t'il ? » demanda-t'elle. Elle le vit hésiter à se confier. Elle caressa sa joue pour l'encourager.

_ « J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours… Ma mère nous avait enfermé dans notre maison avec sa magie. J'ai ressenti la douleur que t'infligeait ma mère, j'étais impuissant. J'ai tout tenté pour briser cette barrière magique et venir ensuite te sauver… Puis j'ai senti ton âme quitter notre lien, notre monde… ». Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer mon effondrement à ta perte. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre… ».

_ « Je suis tellement désolée mon amour… » pleura-t'elle à son tour, du mal qu'elle lui avait causé involontairement.

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser love. La seule responsable est ma mère ! Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter ! ». Elle lut tellement de peur d'un nouveau rejet, de ressentir cette douleur vive… Il semblait tellement fragile à cet instant.

_ « Plus jamais Nik ! Rien dans ce monde ne pourra nous séparer une nouvelle fois ! C'est pour toujours et à jamais Nik ! Je ferai tout pour que tu oublies cette douleur, je te le promets ! Je t'aime tellement Nicklaus ! ».

_ « Je t'aime Caroline ! ». Il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Le baiser prit bien vite de l'ampleur. Klaus allongea Caroline sur leur lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements un à un. Leurs souvenirs fraîchement retrouvés, se fut comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ils apprirent une nouvelle fois à connaître le corps de l'autre, les sensations ressenties à leurs touchers. Et dans un moment de pure douceur, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une bulle à la fois grisante, électrique et d'une douceur infinie. Le jeune couple qu'ils étaient il y a mille ans venait de céder pour la première fois à la pulsion de l'amour, ne faisant d'eux plus qu'un. Tandis que le couple qu'ils formaient actuellement ne renouvelait qu'une fois de plus, par cet acte charnel, leur promesse d'un amour fusionnel et immortel. Aspirés dans une spirale de passion et de tendresse sans fin, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à gémir leurs prénoms et à savourer leurs retrouvailles. Ses deux êtres qui furent si souvent blessés, allaient pouvoir panser leurs profondes blessures par leur amour.

* * *

Après s'être assuré que Bonnie se sente mieux et se repose dans sa chambre après toute cette magie pratiquée, et que Rebekah, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Stefan, aille bien, Elijah s'isola dans son bureau. Tout comme l'avait été son frère, sa sœur et Caroline, il était perdu dans tous ses nouveaux souvenirs. La réalité et le sort pratiqué par Esther sur leurs souvenirs étaient complètement différents. L'arrivée de Caroline et Mila avait été un véritable bouleversement dans leurs vies.

Lui revint en mémoire tous les bouleversements qui ont suivi, les moments passés ensemble. Jamais ses frères, lui et sa sœur ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi vivants. Klaus avait trouvé son âme-sœur, tout comme lui avec Mila. Kol, Rebekah et Henrick avaient trouvé en Mila et Caroline de nouvelles grandes amies. Malheureusement tout cela parti en fumée à cause de la haine et de l'instinct de vengeance de ses parents et de la meute des Lockwood ! Il éprouvait une telle haine envers eux mais principalement envers ses parents. Il savait son père cruel, mais jamais il l'aurait cru capable de massacrer tout un clan… A cause de la stupide vengeance de ses parents, Elijah avait perdu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux : sa douce et magnifique Mila. Il se souvint comme si c'était hier, sa beauté à l'état pur. Ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés, ses yeux verts perçants, son corps remplit de grâce telle une déesse et son petit sourire à croquer. Elle était de loin la plus belle femme qui lui était donnée de voir. Il se remémora tous ces instants passés en sa compagnie. Il se souvint de sa passion pour la musique, dont elle avait beaucoup de talent ! Il avait passé des heures à l'écouter jouer du hautbois et du luth. Il avait partagé avec elle sa passion des livres. Elle avait réussi à se frayer au fur et à mesure un chemin dans son cœur, pour à la fin ne plus jamais le quitter. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle était devenue son Alpha, comme lui était devenu le sien. Il revit leur premier baiser, ses lèvres si délicates et d'une telle douceur fruitée. Il donnerait tout pour revivre ses instants avec elle. Puis, vint la nuit fatidique où il l'avait perdu. Tout comme Klaus avec Caroline, il avait ressenti la mort douloureuse de Mila. Son monde s'était alors écroulé… Une terrible réalité dont il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se relever…

Mais il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il espérait de tout son être connaître la même seconde chance que Klaus. Il espérait de tout son être que Mila soit encore vivante et qu'elle soit arrivée à la même époque que sa sœur. Il se promit de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la retrouver ! Son esprit était torturé de question… Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Était-elle toujours la même jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux ? Avait-elle conscience du monde surnaturel ? De sa nature de sorcière ? Voudrait-elle toujours de lui malgré les épreuves qu'ils ont affronté et ces mille ans de perdu ? Et si Mila avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Une pointe de peur et de jalousie l'envahit. Et si malgré leurs efforts pour la retrouver, celle-ci préférait sa vie actuelle ?

Il doutait que toutes ses pensées fussent fondées. Mila était une femme généreuse, attentionnée, bienveillante. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait tourner le dos à sa sœur et à lui enfin il l'espérait. Mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'échapper de douter.

Ses souvenirs de nouveau retrouvés et ce malgré toutes les femmes dont il était tombé amoureux, dont Tatia et Katherina, aucune d'elles ne pouvaient remplacer l'amour ardent qu'il éprouvait pour Mila. Ses sentiments pour Tatia n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et ses sentiments pour Katherina avaient finalement fini par s'estomper avec le temps. Katherina était une seconde Tatia, aussi séductrice, égoïste et manipulatrice qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle compagne. La seule compagne avec qui il passerait son éternité sans une seule hésitation serait sa tendre Mila.

En sondant son cœur, il ne ressentit la douce et unique chaleur qu'avait instaurée le lien à sa création. Il ne ressentait plus la présence du lien, ni de Mila et encore moins des émotions qu'elle ressentait. Par la faute d'Esther, Mila ne pouvait plus jouir de son côté loup-garou… Ce qui déclencha la disparition de leur lien unique. L'absence de ce lien affecta profondément l'Originel, perdant la seule marque de Mila. Il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour la retrouver. Quitte à en souffrir mais au moins il serait qu'elle est en sécurité et heureuse.

* * *

Le soleil déjà levé, Rebekah commença à s'éveiller de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle s'était endormie sur Stefan qui avait tenu à rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. Celui-ci s'était finalement laissé tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle sourit de leur position. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de se réveiller auprès de lui, et maintenant elle trouvait cela très agréable. Elle aimait sentir la chaleur du bras possessif de Stefan qui entourait sa taille, la maintenant contre lui. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et l'entoura aussi de son bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit la respiration de Stefan s'accélérer, signe qu'il allait se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le doux visage de la jeune femme souriante. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce.

_ « Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi et toi ? ».

_ « J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! » sourit-il et reprit plus sérieusement. « Comment te sens-tu ? » fit-il face aux évènements de la veille. Rebekah avait été épuisé après le sort de souvenir et Stefan avait tenu à la soutenir. Il voulait surtout la garder près de lui après l'avoir entendu crier durant le sort. Rebekah avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes face à ses douloureux souvenirs. Stefan l'avait tenu dans ses bras une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir une fois que sa belle se soit endormie. Rebekah lui avait raconté en général la véritable histoire de Caroline, sa famille et des Originels. Stefan aussi avait été secoué. Il plaignait beaucoup sa petite sœur et appréhendait sa réaction à son réveil…

_ « Un peu mieux… J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout cela se soit produit… Nous étions si proches mes frères, moi, Caroline et Mila. Elles faisaient partie de notre famille. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi heureux qu'à leur arrivée. Et apprendre que mes parents ont balayé tout ce qu'on venait de créer… » termina-t'elle en sanglotant. Stefan la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

_ « Hey… Je sais c'est dur à croire mais ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons modifier les actes de tes parents. En revanche, ce que nous pouvons faire Bekah est de leur montrer qu'au final ils ont échoué. Vous avez déjà retrouvé Caroline et vous êtes devenues amies. Montrons-leur que leurs actes n'ont en rien brisé l'attachement que l'on a les uns pour les autres et que nous resterons à jamais soudés ! ».

_ « Tu as raison ! Et pour Mila ? » souffla-t'elle.

_ « Nous trouverons un moyen pour la ramener auprès de nous. Caroline, Klaus et Elijah auront sûrement un plan, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous serez bientôt de nouveau tous réunis ! » la rassura-t'il. « Tu dois rester forte Rebekah ! ».

_ « D'accord ! ». Elle prit une grande inspiration et sécha ses larmes. « Merci d'être là pour moi ! ».

_ « Toujours Bekah ! ». Il l'embrassa sur la joue et dit en se levant. « On devrait descendre pour le petit déjeuné ? ». L'Originelle acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Avant de descendre, elle le saisit par le bras le retenant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ « Tu n'étais peut-être pas de notre époque et de notre famille à l'origine, mais tu y as désormais ta place Stefan, et ce pour toujours ! Tu comptes énormément pour nous tous ici et je suis ravie que tu en fasses parti ! Je … Je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches » rougit-elle en l'embrassant chastement à la commissure des lèvres avant de s'éclipser. Stefan resta quelques secondes penaud, encore touché par les propos de la jeune femme. Il afficha un sourire franc et se pressa de rejoindre sa douce Originelle.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent l'aîné des Originels appuyé contre l'îlot central. Le regard perdu dans sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Son désarroi peina grandement Stefan et Rebekah. Elijah remarqua leur présence et leur lança un faible bonjour. Rebekah se précipita dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Leurs souvenirs retrouvés, et malgré le mal provoqué par leurs parents et les Lockwood, ils étaient heureux de constater qu'ils étaient toujours restés ensemble et présent les uns pour les autres. Elijah serra fort sa petite sœur contre lui, se sentant légèrement soulagé par cette étreinte.

_ « Je suis désolée pour Mila Elijah… Je te promets que l'on fera tout pour la localiser et te la ramener ! » lui promit-elle, foi de Mikaelson.

_ « Merci Rebekah ! » sourit-il. « J'apprécie votre soutien » les remercia-t'il. « Tout cela est assez déroutant ».

_ « A qui le dis-tu mon frère ! J'ai hâte de voir Nik et Caroline ! Ils ne sont pas encore levés ? ».

_ « Je crois chère sœur, qu'ils aient profité de cette nuit pour de longues retrouvailles intimes » lui répondit Elijah, amusé et plein de sous-entendus. Cela arracha des grimaces aux deux autres vampires.

_ « S'il te plaît, évite-nous les détails » lui précisa Stefan. « On peut bien leur accorder cette pause après tous ces rebondissements ».

_ « Tu sais Stef, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout ce qui nous est arrivé comme excuse, pour se découvrir inlassablement encore et encore » rajouta Rebekah, faisant rire les deux jeunes hommes. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Bonnie.

_ « Bonjour tout le monde ! » les salua-t'elle avec un sourire.

_ « Salut ! Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit Stefan auprès de la sorcière. Après avoir accompli les sorts de mémoire, Bonnie s'était sentie assez fatigué. Surtout face à la complexité des esprits des Originels, surtout celui de Klaus.

_ « Je me sens beaucoup mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors ? Racontez-moi, je veux connaître l'histoire » les pressa-t'elle curieuse.

_ « On devrait attendre Klaus et Caroline » rétorqua Elijah.

_ « Pas besoin de nous attendre, nous sommes là ! » fit Klaus révélant leur présence. Caroline regarda chaque personne dans la pièce et son regard s'attarda sur Rebekah et Elijah. Ceux qu'elle considérait comme une meilleure amie et un grand frère. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elijah puis dans ceux de Rebekah.

_ « Je sais qu'on passe nos journées ensemble depuis quelque temps, mais j'en ai besoin ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » trembla Caroline, heureuse.

_ « Tu nous as tellement manqué Caroline ! » lui assura Elijah en prenant dans ses bras les deux jeunes femmes. Rebekah caressa tendrement les cheveux de Caroline, essayant elle-même de calmer ses larmes.

_ « Je… Je suis heureuse que l'on t'ait retrouvé ! On est vraiment désolé pour ce qu'on fait nos parents envers toi, Mila, ta famille… » s'excusa Rebekah. « On a tout essayé pour venir vous aider… ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour eux… Vous n'êtes en rien responsables de leurs actes ! Ce qui compte c'est que l'on soit de nouveau réuni ! » sourit-elle. Elle s'éloigna d'eux, prit Stefan puis Bonnie dans ses bras. « Merci pour ce que tu as fait Bonnie ! ». Bonnie lui retourna son étreinte.

_ « C'était un plaisir ! Maintenant que tout le monde est enfin présent, vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer moi et Stefan ».

Ainsi tous s'installèrent autour de l'îlot, tout en continuant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce fut Elijah qui leur conta l'histoire, laissant aussi ses frères, Caroline et Rebekah s'exprimer sur certains faits. Quand se fut le passage du massacre de sa meute, Caroline baissa la tête ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Les souvenirs de ses émotions à la mort de sa mère et le souvenir de la mort de son père étant beaucoup trop intenses… Klaus la serra contre lui, essayant de la réconforter. Il fut également ému au souvenir de la mort de son père, même s'il ne le montra pas… Il serra encore plus la jeune femme contre lui. Caroline savait que son homme était aussi touché qu'elle l'était à cet instant, en se remémorant la mort d'Erik. Elle essaya de le réconforter à son tour. Toutes les personnes présentes furent émues en observant le couple. Ils avaient tant perdu cette nuit-là.

_ « C'est vraiment dingue comme histoire ! » fit Stefan. « Comment faire pour retrouver Mila ? ».

_ « Par un sort de localisation » répondit Elijah qui se tourna ensuite vers Bonnie. « Pourras-tu pratiquer ce sort Bonnie ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Je peux le faire tout de … ».

_ « Oh non, non ma chère Bonnie. Je veux plus que tout retrouver ma petite sœur mais tu as consommé beaucoup d'énergie et ne mens pas, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Prenons d'abord le petit déjeuner et ensuite on cherchera Mila. D'accord ? ». Caroline porta son attention sur Elijah et Bonnie qui acquiescèrent.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner assez copieux, ils se retrouvèrent dans le vaste salon. Klaus et Caroline arrivés dans les premiers attendaient patiemment que Bonnie ait tout le nécessaire pour réaliser le sort. Klaus sentait Caroline s'agiter depuis un moment.

_ « Détends-toi mon amour. Tout va bien se passer ! » la rassura-t'il.

_ « Si elle ne parvenait pas à la localiser ?... Si ta mère avait fait en sorte que l'on ne la retrouve jamais ? Et si… ». Elle fut coupée de sa tirade par les lèvres de Klaus qui avaient emprisonné les siennes. Elle se laissa aller dans ce baiser et l'approfondit pour évacuer la tension. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Elle sourit bêtement. « Désolé mais quand je suis nerveuse j'ai tendance à trop parler… ».

_ « Je l'avais remarqué love » s'amusa-t'il, faisant rire sa douce. Il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit les mains. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'angoisser amour, tout se passera bien. Bonnie trouvera Mila sans aucune difficulté, j'en suis sûr ! ».

_ « Tu as raison, je panique pour rien. Merci ! ».

_ « Maintenant, si tu as besoin de moi pour évacuer ta nervosité, je te suis dévoué corps et âme » chuchota-t'il à son oreille, plein de sous-entendus. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et rit. Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se concentrer suite à l'arrivée de Bonnie.

Bonnie plaça une bougie blanche sur une table et déplia une carte géographique devant elle. Elle fut rapidement entourée de la famille.

_ « Vous êtes prêts ? ». Tous acquiescèrent. « Caroline ». Bonnie lui tendit un couteau. Afin de trouver Mila, le sort nécessité l'utilisation d'un objet ou dans ce cas précis du sang d'une personne de la même famille. Caroline étant sa sœur, elle était la personne idéale. Caroline se saisit du couteau, s'entailla la main et la plaça au-dessus de la carte. Une flaque de sang s'étendit sur la carte. Une fois fait, Caroline reprit sa place auprès de Klaus et lui prit la main, se sentant rassurée par ce simple contact. Elle jeta un œil à Elijah, qui était tout aussi nerveux et impatient qu'elle et dont le regard restait fixé sur la mare de sang. Bonnie alluma la bougie blanche et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra et récita une formule. Le sang se mit à longer la carte et finit par se stopper sur un point. Elijah se pencha et lut.

_ « Evanston ». Elijah souffla de soulagement. Au moins elle se trouvait en Amérique. « Je pars dès que possible » les informa-t'il.

_ « Je t'accompagne » lança Caroline, souhaitant rejoindre sa sœur au plus vite.

_ « Je viens également » rajouta Klaus, ce qui fit sourire Caroline.

_ « Bien ! Je m'occupe de l'avion » fit Elijah avant de s'éclipser.

_ « Il faudrait prévenir Althea et sa meute des derniers changements Nik ! » dit Caroline.

_ « En effet ! Je vais envoyer quelqu'un les chercher ».

_ « Laisse, on va s'en charger avec Bekah » l'interrompit Stefan.

_ « Ça vous dérange pas ? ».

_ « Non t'inquiètes pas Nik. On y va ! » sourit Rebekah à Stefan. Il lui prit la main et quittèrent la demeure.

_ « Euh éclairez-moi, ils sont en couple ? » les questionna Bonnie en souriant.

_ « Pas officiellement mais comme tu as pu le constater cela ne serait tarder » railla Klaus. « Je vais rejoindre Elijah, j'en ai pas pour longtemps » fit-il à l'intention de Caroline. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éclipsa.

Bonnie rit devant le sourire radieux de sa meilleure amie.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? ».

_ « Toi ! Ton sourire béat destiné à Klaus. Tu sembles très épanouie ici ».

_ « Je le suis ! J'ai un homme qui m'aime plus que tout, une grande famille bien qu'énergique, mon frère, ma meilleure amie maintenant ». Ce qui fit sourire Bonnie. « Et bientôt, ma petite sœur sera de nouveau parmi nous. Ça c'est grâce à toi Bonnie ! ». Caroline la prit dans ses bras. « Je ne sais comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi… ».

_ « Tu ne me dois rien. Si cela permet de te combler de bonheur, alors c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je veux le bonheur de ma meilleure amie ! » lui sourit-elle.

_ « Si tu savais comme je t'adore Bonnie Bennett ! ».

_ « Je t'aime aussi Caroline Forbes mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer je vais finir par m'y mettre aussi » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Pardon… Trop d'émotions en ce moment » rit-elle. Elle reprit son sérieux et regarda son amie d'un air désolé. « Je suis vraiment désolée Bonnie… Je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu puisses te reposer et voilà que je me transforme en Elena… J'utilise ta magie quand bon me semble… » constata-t'elle complètement honteuse.

_ « Hey Care détends-toi, tu n'as rien à voir avec Elena. A Mystic Falls, je me sentais obligée de pratiquer la magie. Ici je la pratique librement et pour les gens que j'aime. C'était un plaisir de vous aider. Je t'assure que cela ne me dérange absolument pas » lui assura Bonnie.

_ « D'accord, mais je vais quand même veiller à ce que tu ne te fatigues pas trop ! Je… ».

Elles furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte. Caroline haussa les épaules et partit voir leur visiteur. En ouvrant la porte, elle eut la déplaisante surprise de se trouver face à Marcel, Diego et d'autres de ses sbires. Elle remarqua l'air mécontent de Marcel malgré la petite lueur de luxure qu'elle vit passer dans son regard lorsque celui-ci s'était posé sur elle. Elle se retint de lui balancer une pique.

_ « Marcel » le salua-t'elle, sans plus de cérémonie.

_ « Caroline ! ».

_ « Que veux-tu ? Hey ! » s'exclama-t'elle alors que Marcel venait de la pousser pour entrer.

_ « Où est-elle ?! ». En entrant dans le salon, Marcel aperçut l'objet de sa convoitise. « Attrapez cette sorcière ! ».

_ « Marcel sort immédiatement avec tes sbires ! » lui ordonna Caroline en se plaçant à côté de Bonnie.

_ « Ne vous approchez pas ! » les prévint Bonnie, le regard menaçant. Les vampires n'en firent cure et se jetèrent sur la sorcière. Avant que Bonnie et Caroline n'aient pu agir, les vampires à l'exception de Marcel et Diego se retrouvèrent la nuque brisée. Se dressant devant eux Klaus et Elijah, loin d'être de bonne humeur…

_ « Marcel ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? » fit Elijah en hachant froidement le mot plaisir.

_ « Vous accueillez une sorcière qui a récemment pratiqué la magie. Je dois appliquer la loi pour toutes les sorcières ! » dit Marcel fermement.

_ « Tu ne toucheras pas à cette sorcière Marcel ! » riposta Klaus.

_ « Mlle Bennett est notre amie et notre invitée ici » rajouta Elijah.

_ « Une sorcière Bennett ! De mieux en mieux ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire si on ne la maîtrise pas tout de suite ! Elle a enfreint notre règlement, elle doit le payer ».

_ « Osez ne serait-ce que poser le petit doigt sur moi et je vous ferai bouillir avec joie le peu de neurones qui vous restent ! » les menaça-t'elle. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au vampire.

_ « Tes menaces sont vaines ma jolie. Toutes les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans pratiquant la magie le payent ensuite de leur vie ! Tu ne feras pas exception ! » sourit-il sadiquement.

_ « Sauf que Bonnie n'est pas une des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans » répliqua Caroline.

_ « De plus, Bonnie est sous mes ordres et aucunement sous ton régime, tout comme moi ! Elle est donc soustraite de tes châtiments ! Maintenant, je te conseillerai de quitter vivement ma demeure, avant que tu atteignes les limites de ma patience ! » grogna Klaus en se rapprochant des deux vampires, les pupilles virant aux jaunes. Ils reculèrent légèrement effrayés.

_ « Détends-toi mon ami » dit Marcel en levant les mains. « Je ne suis pas venu pour t'importuner ou te causer du tord. J'ignorai que cette sorcière était à ton service. Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, fais juste en sorte qu'elle n'interagisse en aucun cas avec mes sorcières ! ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Je savais que tu comprendrais » dit Klaus avec son sourire en coin. « Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, nous avons fort à faire, si tu peux nous laisser ».

_ « Bien évidemment ! Je vous attends à mon bal demain soir. J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre présence Mlle Bennett » dit-il en souriant. Elle lui adressa un regard noir. « Caroline ! » salua-t'il ensuite, puis se chargea de porter ses hommes avec l'aide de Diego. Ils sortirent ensuite de la demeure, mais Klaus les interpella.

_ « Marcel ! Notre amitié ne te permet pas d'entrer comme bon te semble dans ma maison et de t'en prendre à ma famille. Avise-toi de ne plus réitérer cette erreur Marcel, au risque de me mettre vraiment en colère et que je fasse quelque chose de regrettable. J'espère avoir été assez claire ?! ». Marcel hocha doucement la tête. « Bien ! » conclut-il en claquant la porte.

Il retourna auprès de sa famille quand une tornade blonde se jeta littéralement sur lui. Caroline l'embrassa fougueusement. Les muscles de Klaus se détendirent grâce à cette étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Klaus se mit à rire.

_ « Eh bien love, quel assaut ! ».

_ « J'adore quand tu fais ton côté bad boy et également protecteur ! Tu es tellement sexy » murmura-t'elle.

_ « Mes oreilles Caroline, s'il te plaît… » se lamenta Elijah, faisant rire tout le monde.

_ « Merci en tout cas pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je n'imaginais pas cette ampleur avant de la voir sous mes yeux. Il est vraiment comme tu me l'as décrit Care. Quel connard ! Comment ose-t'il soumettre des sorcières ?! ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, le temps de son règne sur la Nouvelle-Orléans va bientôt prendre fin » déclara Elijah.

_ « Vous allez reprendre son trône ?! » jubila déjà Caroline. Les deux Originels acquiescèrent.

Un nouveau coup à la porte interrompit la famille.

_ « C'est le défilé ce matin » ironisa Klaus en suivant son frère. Elijah ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux longs bruns et les yeux marron. Elijah et Klaus sentirent de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière.

_ « Que voulez-vous ? » fit Elijah.

_ « Vous êtes bien Elijah et Klaus Mikaelson ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « C'est exact ! ».

_ « J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous et votre frère au sujet d'une affaire importante, tout cela en privé si possible ? ».

Elijah regarda son frère puis acquiesça la laissant pénétrer leur demeure familiale. La jeune femme se dirigea jusqu'au salon suivant les Originels. Elle admira la splendeur des lieux qui l'entourait. Elle constata la présence de Caroline et Bonnie, dont elle ressentit la magie.

_ « Voici Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett » les présenta Elijah.

_ « Enchanté ! » répondirent-elles.

_ « De même ! Je suis honorée de rencontrer une sorcière de la lignée des Bennett ! » sourit-elle.

_ « Merci ! Vous êtes également une sorcière » remarqua Bonnie. La jeune femme acquiesça.

_ « Qui êtes-vous ? » fit Klaus.

_ « Je m'appelle Sophie Deveraux ».

_ « Vous êtes parente avec la sorcière que Marcel a sacrifié il y a peu, Jane-Anne n'est-ce pas ? » lança Caroline.

_ « Jane-Anne était ma grande sœur… » lui répondit Sophie en baissant la tête, peinée.

_ « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre sœur… » ajouta-t'elle.

_ « Merci ! » la remercia Sophie. Elle fut légèrement décontenancée… Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu de vampire aussi sincère, aussi humain oserait-elle penser ! Elle sourit à Caroline.

_ « Vous prenez un grand risque en venant ici ! » lui fit remarquer Elijah.

_ « Je sais. J'ai surtout craint lorsque j'ai vu Marcel et ses acolytes sortir de votre maison ».

_ « Si nous nous concentrions sur la raison de votre visite ?! » soupira Klaus impatient.

_ « Cela concerne Marcel en fait. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la répression faite par Marcel sur la communauté des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cela a assez duré ! Nous souhaitons par n'importe quel moyen nous libérer de son asservissement ! ».

_ « C'est très jolie comme histoire mais qu'est-ce que l'on vient faire là-dedans » fit Klaus.

_ « Je vous propose une alliance. Je sais que vous convoitez le trône de Marcel. Nous pouvons vous y aider. Ensemble, nous parviendrons à expulser Marcel ! Vous prendriez ainsi sa place ».

_ « Qui vous dit que je ne serais pas pire que lui ? » lui lança Klaus avec son sourire en coin.

_ « Je ne vous aurai jamais présenté cette requête si au préalable je ne mettais pas assuré de perdre un bourreau pour un autre… Et je sais que vous avez un minimum de respect pour les sorcières ».

Klaus sourit devant l'assurance de la jeune femme.

_ « Si nous acceptons votre alliance, est-ce que toutes les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans suivront le mouvement et se rebelleront ? » l'interrogea Caroline.

_ « Même au péril de leur vie » rajouta Klaus.

_ « Je ne peux parler aux noms de toutes mes sœurs. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre elles craignent des représailles des vampires sur elles et leurs familles. Je peux au moins vous certifier que j'ai pu rallier une dizaine de mes sœurs ».

Klaus échangea un regard avec Elijah. Ils avaient longuement discuté de la stratégie qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour récupérer leur chère Nouvelle-Orléans. La rébellion des sorcières était malheureusement inférieure à leur prévision mais s'était toujours mieux que rien. Maintenant, la décision de la participation reposait sur l'accord de leur ultime condition.

_ « Si nous acceptons votre offre, êtes-vous prête à payer le prix ? » la questionna Elijah.

_ « Trop de sorcières innocentes, dont ma chère sœur sont mortes des mains de Marcel. Je ferai tout pour lui faire payer et ce à n'importe quel prix ! » affirma-t'elle avec détermination.

_ « Dans ce cas ! Vous devrez ramener notre frère Kol dans le monde des vivants ! » annonça Klaus, surprenant les trois femmes dans la pièce.

Sophie resta indécise pendant quelques minutes. Cette requête lui coûtait extrêmement chère. Bien sûr, elle ferait tout pour libérer toutes les sorcières de Marcel et ainsi venger Jane-Anne. Mais cela voudrait dire utiliser une forme de magie très puissante et le pire ramener à la vie l'un des vampires les plus meurtriers sur cette Terre… Le choix était extrêmement délicat, se confrontant entre ses sentiments personnels et ses convictions de sorcière.

_ « Si cela est le prix à payer pour nous libérer de l'emprise de Marcel, alors j'accepte ! » trancha Sophie.

Klaus s'avança jusqu'à elle, un verre dans chaque main et lui en tendit un.

_ « J'ose espérer ne pas à avoir à vous rappeler les désagréments que vous encourrez si vous ne tenez pas vos engagements ou si vous nous trahissez ! ». Sophie fut effrayée par le regard dur de l'Originel mais n'en montra rien. Elle hocha la tête. « Bien ! Alors, à notre nouvelle alliance, Sophie Deveraux ».

Ils trinquèrent, scellant leur alliance.

_ « Je ferai mieux de ne pas m'éterniser ici. Je vais de ce pas en informer les sorcières » dit Sophie.

_ « Faite ! Nous vous recontacterons pour la suite des opérations. En ce qui concerne notre frère, nous aimerions que vous pratiquiez le sort assez rapidement » reprit Elijah.

_ « C'est… Je ne connais aucun sort qui permet de ramener quelqu'un à la vie ».

_ « Par chance, Bonnie ici présente a déjà pratiqué ce sort auparavant » l'informa Klaus.

_ « Vraiment ? » demanda-t'elle à Bonnie.

_ « C'est exact ! Je l'ai fait pour sauver un ami. Je vous apprendrai le sort » fit Bonnie.

Sophie acquiesça puis après avoir salué tout le monde, elle quitta les lieux.

_ « Eh bien que de rebondissements ! » railla Elijah.

_ « Vous êtes vraiment plein de surprise ! » rit Caroline à l'intention de Klaus et Elijah.

_ « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé de ramener Kol à la vie ? » demanda Bonnie confuse.

_ « L'aurais-tu fait ? » sourit Klaus.

_ « Franchement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Kol est aussi meurtrier et psychopathe que toi. En tant que sorcière, je ne vois pas son retour d'un bon œil. Mais je comprends que vous souhaitiez que votre famille soit de nouveau réunie. De plus, nous sommes amis et vous rendez Caroline et Stefan heureux. Je vous aurai donc aidé ».

_ « Merci Bonnie ! Nous souhaitons plus que tout que notre famille soit réunie ! » affirma Elijah.

_ « Plus sérieusement, nous ne t'avons pas invité à séjourner ici pour utiliser ta magie » indiqua Klaus.

_ « Depuis quand te soucies-tu de mon bien-être ? » plaisanta-t'elle, arrachant un petit rire à l'hybride.

_ « Depuis que tu as ensorcelé la maison de Caroline pour me protéger de mes hybrides et des loups. Tu m'as aidé malgré tout le mal que j'ai fait à toi, ta famille, tes amis ! Disons que je te dois bien ça. Tu es la meilleure amie de Caroline et Stefan et notre amie. Tu as toujours été présente pour Caroline et c'est grâce à toi que nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans notre famille ! ».

Bonnie était très émue par son discours. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Klaus fasse un tel discours pour elle. Elle vit Caroline qui était aussi émue qu'elle.

_ « Je… Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais … Merci Klaus ! Ça me touche énormément ! ».

_ « Ne me remercie pas ! Il y a aussi le fait que Caroline m'aurait fait payer cher le fait de t'utiliser… » ironisa-t'il.

_ « Tu fais bien de t'en soucier » dit Caroline en lui souriant.

_ « Je vais aller feuilleter mon grimoire, à tout à l'heure » lança Bonnie. Tandis qu'Elijah retourna à ses affaires.

Caroline se rapprocha de l'hybride et l'enlaça.

_ « Merci de prendre soin de Bonnie, ça me touche beaucoup ».

_ « Si cela te rend heureuse, alors cela me convient. Je commence à bien l'apprécier ». Il l'embrassa attendant enfin cette intimité depuis un long moment.

_ « Tu devrais peut-être rester là et ne pas nous accompagner avec Elijah » fit Caroline.

_ « Pourquoi ça ? Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seule ! » réfuta-t'il.

_ « Je ne serai pas seule, Elijah sera avec moi. Il serait préférable que tu restes ici pour veiller que Sophie accomplisse bien le rituel pour ramener Kol. Les sorcières n'oseront rien si tu es là ».

_ « Le futur retour de Kol ne te dérange pas ? Il n'est pas si différent de moi tu sais ».

_ « Je sais mais je me souviens du jeune et intrépide jeune homme qui blaguait et courtisait toutes les jeunes femmes de la contrée » rit-elle.

_ « Dont toi… Je l'avais prévenu qu'il se prendrait un râteau mais que veux-tu il est têtu ».

_ « Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put tenter sa chance… Un autre Mikaelson s'était déjà approprié mon cœur » dit-elle suave.

_ « Certainement un bien meilleur choix que le premier » s'amusa-t'il en l'embrassant sur la joue puis descendant progressivement dans son cou.

_ « Hum… Meilleur je ne sais pas. Il était passable » lança-t'elle cette pique en souriant. Klaus arrêta subitement ses douces tortures et utilisa sa vitesse pour les faire basculer sur leur somptueux canapé blanc. Caroline se retrouva alors coincée sous le corps musclé et brûlant de l'hybride.

_ « Juste passable ? » répéta-t'il en haussant les sourcils.

_ « D'accord Monsieur l'Hybride avec un égo surdimensionné, le plus sexy des hommes que j'ai rencontré ! » sourit-elle en le reluquant.

_ « Hum, je préfère ça ! Mais je peux vous retourner le compliment Mlle Forbes ! » se délecta-t'il lui aussi de la vue. Caroline saisit sa nuque, le rapprocha d'elle et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle.

_ « Je veux que notre famille soit de nouveau réunie. On doit ramener Kol et Mila chez nous à n'importe quel prix. Je sais ce qu'est devenu Kol mais comme toi, je vais rechercher l'homme qu'il cache » reprit-elle.

_ « Je te promets que nous les ramènerons et que plus personne ne touchera à notre famille. Je t'en fais la promesse love ! » déclara-t'il fermement. « Je resterai ici pour veiller au bon déroulement du rituel, tandis que toi et Elijah nous ramènerez Mila ». Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement à ce marché.

_ « J'ai tellement hâte de la retrouver ! ».

_ « Je le suis autant que toi sweetheart ! ». L'esprit de Caroline divagua tout en contemplant Klaus. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air amusé. « La vue te plaît ? ». Caroline rougit furieusement.

_ « J'étais en train de me dire que je te préfère avec les cheveux courts » rit-elle légèrement suivi de Klaus.

_ « Moi aussi. Que veux-tu s'était la mode de l'époque. Quant à toi, tes cheveux étaient un peu plus longs » lui fit-il remarquer à son tour en jouant avec une de ses mèches.

_ « C'est vrai ! Je me souviens que tu adorais passer tes mains dedans et jouer avec. Ce qui n'a pas tellement changé en fait » sourit-elle. « Je pense que je vais les laisser pousser encore un peu ».

_ « Très bonne idée ! » chuchota avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il rompit le baiser et afficha un air sérieux. « Comptes-tu rompre la malédiction et retrouver ton côté loup-garou ? ».

_ « Je l'ignore… J'aimerai profondément retrouver cette partie de moi, de mes origines, de mes parents. Mais pour cela, il faut passer par cette malédiction… » soupira-t'elle perdue.

_ « Quel est le problème ? ».

_ « Je te rappelle qu'il faut sacrifier un loup, un vampire et un double Petrova… ».

_ « Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème ?! ».

_ « Je ne suis pas comme toi… Je ne peux pas sacrifier des personnes innocentes et tout ça en plus pour servir mes intérêts ! ».

_ « Je savais que cette histoire de sacrifice allait poser problème. J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions utiliser un meurtrier que nous transformerons en vampire et faire de même pour un loup-garou » lui proposa-t'il.

_ « Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » murmura-t'elle émue qu'il prenne en compte ses convictions.

_ « J'ai toujours été attiré par ta lumière Caroline, ta bonté. Je ne veux prendre le risque que tu la perdes mon amour ! ».

Ne tenant plus, Caroline l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire son amour pour lui.

_ « Mais pour le double Petrova ? Comment allons-nous faire ? Elena doit mourir pour le rituel… » s'inquiéta-t'elle pour son amie, malgré la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers Elena.

_ « Elle peut très bien devenir un vampire. Ainsi elle survivra au rituel » répondit-il simplement.

_ « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ce choix à sa place… Elena ne souhaite pas devenir un vampire ».

_ « Nous pouvons nous passer de son avis ! » s'énerva-t'il devant la générosité de Caroline envers Elena.

_ « Klaus ! ».

_ « Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses encore être généreuse avec cette garce ! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, le nombre de fois que ta vie a été en danger pour sauver la sienne. Le fait qu'elle ne cesse de te rabaisser à chaque fois et qu'elle critique ouvertement notre couple ! ».

_ « Je sais tout ça… Je sais qu'elle le mériterait mais je garde à l'esprit l'Elena d'avant, ma meilleure amie. Celle que je connais depuis mon enfance. L'arrivée du surnaturel, et surtout de Damon et Stefan, l'a beaucoup changé… Mais elle a été présente pour moi de nombreuses fois, comme lorsque j'ai tué ma première victime. Nos vies ont pris des chemins différents mais elle reste une personne importante dans ma vie. J'espère un jour retrouver cette Elena et repartir de zéro. Katherine m'a transformé contre mon gré et j'estime que personne ne devrait à avoir à subir ça… Je sais que tu la détestes au plus haut point mais laissons lui au moins le choix s'il te plaît… » argumenta-t'elle en prenant en coupe son visage, le couvant d'un regard attendrissant.

Klaus souffla d'exaspération.

_ « Je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon !... ». Il vit le sourire de sa douce s'élargir. « Nous allons lui laisser le choix… Je demanderai à Bonnie et aux sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans s'il y a un moyen de contourner cet aspect du sacrifice, ce que je doute fortement. En revanche, si cela n'est pas possible, je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'elle accepte cette condition. Elle sera autant gagnante, elle pourra vivre sa pauvre existence avec le Salvatore. Je veux que cela soit très clair love, je ferai tout pour que tu retrouves cette partie de toi, à n'importe quel prix et ce même si tu me détesteras à la suite. Je veux retrouver cette ravissante louve Originelle qui a capturé mon cœur » déclara-t'il en lui souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Caroline le saisit par la nuque et l'attira à elle pour une étreinte passionnée. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, se moquant de respirer ou que quelqu'un les surprenne. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Caroline savait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le dernier mot en ce qui concerne le destin d'Elena mais elle était touchée que Klaus prenne en compte ses arguments. C'était grâce à son côté loup-garou qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle devait donc tout faire pour se le réapproprier.

_ « Je t'aime tellement Nicklaus Mikaelson ! ».

_ « Je t'aime encore plus sweetheart ! ».

Alors que Klaus avait commencé à déboutonner le chemisier blanc de Caroline et de glisser ses mains sur sa peau d'ivoire, ils furent interrompus par l'entente des voix de Rebekah et Stefan. Caroline qui avait débuté l'exploration des courbes de son homme de ses mains, les fit retomber lourdement sur le canapé, tout en soufflant d'exaspération. Un œil jeté à son compagnon lui fit comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle.

_ « Pourquoi faut-il toujours être dérangé alors que les choses prenaient une tournure très intéressante ! » s'exclama-t'il à haute voix. Cela déclencha un petit rire à Caroline.

_ « Plus vite nous terminons cette entrevue, plus vite nous pourrons passer à des choses plus intéressantes » susurra-t'elle aguicheuse en reprenant ses mots. Ils se relevèrent et Klaus la plaqua contre lui.

_ « Ne me tente pas love. Je pourrai aussi bien les renvoyer et m'occuper plus particulièrement de toi » chuchota-t'il contre ses lèvres. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Caroline lui vola un dernier baiser et lui lança un clin d'œil. Elle se pressa de réajuster son chemisier et sa coiffure.

Quelques instants après Rebekah, Stefan, Althea et son fils apparurent. Suivit de peu par Bonnie et Elijah.

_ « Bonjour ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir » les salua Althea, suivit de son fils.

_ « C'est un plaisir également Althea. Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Caroline au jeune homme, ignorant complètement son nom.

_ « Sebastian. Ma mère m'a raconté que vous seriez notre Alpha. Puis-je voir votre marque ? ».

Caroline s'avança jusqu'à lui et remonta sa manche. Sebastian put apercevoir la marque de sa meute avec le symbole de l'héritage des Alphas. Il attrapa le poignet de Caroline et frôla délicatement la marque. Caroline sentit la pointe de jalousie émanant de Klaus au toucher du jeune homme. Caroline lui jeta un regard rassurant et amusé vis-à-vis de sa réaction.

_ « C'est incroyable ! » déclara Sebastian à voix haute. « Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus qu'un mythe » sourit-il. « Vous êtes celle que nous attendions et qui nous libérera de cette malédiction ».

_ « Vous devriez vous asseoir, l'histoire est un peu plus compliquée que cela » annonça Elijah.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon. Elijah ainsi que les autres racontèrent toute la véritable histoire. Parlant d'Elina, Alrick, de Mila, de leur arrivée à Mystic Falls, l'hostilité de certains villageois, la vérité sur Klaus et ainsi d'Erik. Ensuite, le lien entre Klaus et Caroline ainsi que celui d'Elijah et Mila. Et pour finir, la nuit du massacre avec la malédiction d'Esther sur Caroline et Mila, le voyage dans le temps et le sort d'Esther pour effacer leurs mémoires.

Althea et Sebastian étaient abasourdis par ces nouvelles révélations. Ils virent le regard blessé de Caroline face à ses souvenirs.

_ « Nous sommes sincèrement désolés Caroline, nous compatissons à votre souffrance » essaya de la réconforter Althea.

_ « Merci ! ».

_ « Vous avez donc une sœur ! Avez-vous une idée de sa localisation ? » demanda Sebastian.

_ « Bonnie a pratiqué un sort de localisation, elle se trouve à Evanston, non loin de Chicago. Caroline et moi partons dès que possible aujourd'hui pour la retrouver ! » leur apprit Elijah.

_ « Pensez-vous reprendre votre place légitime dans notre meute et donc rompre votre malédiction ? » l'interrogea Sebastian.

_ « Je suis prête à tenir mon rôle d'Alpha. En ce qui concerne la malédiction… J'aimerai beaucoup mais ce n'est pas si simple que cela… Comme pour Klaus, pour rompre cette malédiction, nous devons organiser trois sacrifices : un vampire, un loup-garou et un double Petrova ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'un double Petrova » firent-ils.

_ « Un double Petrova est le sosie de Tatia, une femme qui a vécu il y a mille ans à notre époque. Tous les demi-siècles, un nouveau double apparaît. Chacune d'elles possède un sang unique et puissant. C'est notamment le sang d'un double qui permet entre autre de rompre la malédiction et de devenir un hybride » leur expliqua Klaus.

_ « D'accord ! Alors il nous faudrait un vampire, un loup-garou et un double pour rompre la malédiction » répéta Althea. « C'est le fait de sacrifier qui vous pose problème ? ».

_ « Oui… Je refuse de sacrifier des personnes innocentes. Alors, Klaus a eu l'idée que l'on cherche des personnes criminelles de chaque espèce. Pour le double Petrova, nous allons lui proposer de devenir un vampire, puisqu'elle doit mourir dans le processus ».

_ « C'est une excellente idée » approuva Althea.

_ « Vous deviendrez donc une hybride ? » fit Sebastian.

_ « Caroline deviendra une Hybride Originelle et Mila une louve Originelle et une sorcière » précisa Klaus.

_ « Mais si Mila est un vampire, comment allez-vous faire pour le double Petrova ? » lança le jeune homme.

_ « Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas » lui répondit Stefan.

_ « Je pense, enfin si Mila n'est pas une vampire, que la malédiction pourra être rompue différemment que celle de Caroline. Bonnie pourras-tu te pencher également là-dessus ? » la questionna Elijah.

_ « Bien sûr ! ».

_ « Qu'en est-il de la malédiction qui pèse sur la meute ? Comment pourrons-nous nous transformer librement ? ».

_ « Je ne pense pas qu'Esther eut le temps de lancer véritablement une malédiction sur vos ancêtres. Elle a dû utiliser notre malédiction pour vous contraindre par la même occasion. Si je redeviens une louve et donc votre Alpha, mon pouvoir de transmission de la mutation devrait être plus puissant que son sort. Selon ma mère, rien ne devrait être supérieur à ce pouvoir » indiqua Caroline.

_ « Nous essayerons dans ce cas ! » fit Sebastian. « Il reste le problème Marcel ».

_ « Nous venons de nous unir avec les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Si votre meute, menée par Caroline, se joint à nous, tous ensemble nous pourrons renverser Marcel de son trône » répondit Elijah.

_ « Vous avez confiance en elles ? ».

_ « Nous les avons chargé d'une mission. Si elles la respectent, elles obtiendront notre confiance. Dans le cas contraire, elles le payeront » renchérit Klaus.

_ « Si vous leur faites confiance alors nous ferons de même. Nous ferons tout pour renverser Marcel et retrouver notre liberté ! » déclara Sebastian. « Nous devrions vous laisser. Merci encore à tous ! ».

_ « Nous allons vous raccompagner » leur lança Rebekah en sortant avec Stefan.

Althea et Sebastian saluèrent toute la famille et se firent raccompagner jusqu'à la porte par Klaus et Caroline.

_ « Je vous promets que nous ferons tout pour vous sortir de cet enfer ! » fit sincèrement Caroline.

_ « Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous » les remercia Althea approuvée par Sebastian. « Surtout à vous Caroline ».

_ « Ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon devoir ! C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Si vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu je n'aurai jamais retrouvé les souvenirs de ma première vie et de ma sœur… Merci ! ».

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Rebekah et Stefan, Sebastian se retourna vers eux.

_ « Nous allons informer notre meute de votre existence ainsi que celle de Mila et le fait que vous allez redevenir des louves. Je tiens à être honnête avec vous, le fait que vous soyez un vampire va sûrement compliquer votre ascension au pouvoir… Beaucoup de membre de la meute ont perdu des membres de leur famille et ont donc beaucoup souffert à cause de Marcel et de ses vampires. Certains haïssent plus que tout les vampires. Donc je tiens à vous prévenir que reprendre votre place au sein de la meute ne sera pas chose facile… ».

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les comprends. J'ai été une louve bien plus longtemps qu'un vampire, je pense que j'arriverai à les convaincre ».

_ « Dans tous les cas, je vous soutiendrai ! » lui sourit-il.

_ « Merci ! ».

_ « J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous retrouverez votre sœur ! A bientôt ! ».

_ « Au revoir ! » firent les deux vampires. Caroline ferma la porte et se tourna vers l'hybride qui affichait une mine perplexe.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t'elle.

_ « D'abord Marcel, puis ce Sebastian. Vont-ils tous être attirés par ton charme ?! » grommela-t'il.

_ « Seriez-vous jaloux ? » le taquina-t'elle en riant.

_ « Cela t'amuse ! ».

_ « Je te taquine Nik ». Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ! En plus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne t'arrive à la cheville ». Klaus sourit fièrement.

_ « Je sais ! Je les garderai tout de même à l'œil ! ». Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa. Klaus approfondit son baiser et la colla encore plus contre lui. Ils s'abandonnèrent à cette étreinte. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

_ « Désolé de vous déranger, je viens te prévenir que notre avion part dans une heure » l'informa Elijah.

_ « Merci Elijah ! Je vais préparer ma valise. Je te rejoins dès que je suis prête ». L'Originel acquiesça et partit. Klaus la regarda d'un air malicieux.

_ « Et si nous reprenions notre échange avant l'arrivée d'Althea et Sebastian ? » lui suggéra-t'il tout en parsemant son cou de baisers humides et que ses mains exploraient son corps sans la moindre retenue.

_ « Non… On ne peut pas… hum… continuer… Je dois… Nik… faire ma valise en une… heure » bredouilla-t'elle.

_ « Une heure ? C'est jouable ! Qu'en dis-tu mon cœur » susurra-t'il en se frottant contre elle lui arrachant un gémissement de sa part.

_ « Emmène-moi dans la chambre… tout de suite ! » lui ordonna-t'elle en prenant en otage langoureusement ses lèvres. Klaus l'agrippa par les cuisses, la souleva, et partit à vitesse vampirique dans leur chambre.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Tyler et Roxane s'étaient installés dans une vieille maison abandonnée, à l'abri des regards. Roxane avec l'aide d'Esther avait protégé la maison par des sorts de protections et d'intimités pour éviter d'être repéré. Depuis que Tyler avait découvert par Esther la vérité sur Caroline, ses ancêtres Lockwood et les Originels, lui et Roxane essayaient d'établir un plan pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute les Mikaelson et Caroline. Tyler avait été décontenancé par cette découverte. Caroline était une louve et elle avait une sœur. Elle avait vécu à l'époque des Originels… Et déjà en ce temps-là elle avait des sentiments pour Klaus ! Elle avait été une louve ou plutôt une louve Originelle tout comme lui, sauf que contrairement à elle, il ne pouvait muter à volonté lorsqu'il était qu'un simple loup. Il devait venger ses ancêtres et sa mère quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il avait beaucoup appris de ses ancêtres grâce à Esther. Ils avaient découvert récemment la présence des Mikaelson à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Après avoir effectué sa quête d'informations, il rentra à leur repère. Il découvrit Roxane en pleine lecture d'un grimoire.

_ « Que fais-tu ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « Je suis en train de chercher le moyen de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Qu'est-ce que cela a donné de ton côté ? ».

_ « J'ai observé les vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cela serait un vampire du nom de Marcel qui serait à la tête du clan des vampires. Il aurait mis à sa solde toutes les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans et aurait un certain contrôle sur une meute de loup-garou, vivant dans le bayou ».

_ « Personne ne t'a vu j'espère ? ».

_ « Non, j'ai été très vigilant. Il y aurait une certaine tension entre Marcel et Klaus. Il semblerait que Klaus veut évincer Marcel ».

_ « Intéressant ! » sourit Roxane.

_ « Recruter Marcel dans une alliance nous permettrait d'obtenir une aide supplémentaire contre Klaus et sa famille. Nous aurions également ses sorcières et cette meute de loups » argumenta-t'il.

_ « C'est une idée, bien que ses sorcières ne nous soient pas d'une grande utilité. Esther obtiendra plus de puissance en puissant dans les terres de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour utiliser la magie ancestrale de ces sorcières. Il nous faudrait également d'autres loups ».

_ « Je chercherai une autre meute de loups pour se lier à nous ! » répondit-il.

_ « Très bien ! Va trouver ce Marcel et propose lui de se joindre à nous, tout en restant le plus discret possible ! ».

_ « T'inquiètes pas, je ferai attention ! » dit-il avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

* * *

Après leur expédition pour récupérer la sorcière Bennett qui fut un échec cuisant, Marcel et Diego arrivèrent enfin dans leur demeure. Marcel demanda à des vampires de s'occuper des vampires attaqués par les Originels. Il s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau et se servit un verre de Bourbon qu'il avala d'une traite, noyant sa profonde colère. Il s'en reversa un deuxième. Il sentit la présence de Diego derrière lui.

_ « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continus à les laisser faire ! Ils ont transgressé ouvertement notre loi ! Nous devons y retourner et capturer cette maudite sorcière ! » s'énerva Diego. « Tu ne peux pas les laisser continuer ainsi ! ».

_ « Tu crois que cela me plaît plus que toi ! » s'exclama Marcel en propulsant son verre contre le mur. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Ce sont des Originels Diego ! Nous sommes impuissants face à eux ! ».

_ « Je pense qu'ils veulent récupérer ton trône ».

_ « Tu crois que je l'ignore ! Je connais Klaus et je connais son envie de régner de nouveau sur la Nouvelle-Orléans… Nous devons tout faire pour nous en débarrasser, coûte que coûte ! ».

_ « Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! » s'éleva une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à Tyler. Marcel s'avança jusqu'à lui suspicieusement.

_ « Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ? » lança-t'il froidement.

_ « J'ai appris à me faire le plus discret possible. Mais où sont mes manières ! Je me présente Tyler Lockwood. Marcel Gérard je présume » dit-il en tendant sa main.

Marcel fut perplexe par cet inconnu mais lui serra la main.

_ « En effet ! ».

_ « Nous avons un point commun, cette haine envers Klaus Mikaelson et sa maudite famille ».

_ « Pour quelles raisons haïssez-vous Klaus ? » le questionna Marcel.

_ « Je vivais dans une petite ville paisible. J'étais un loup-garou jusqu'à l'arrivée de Klaus. Il m'a ensuite transformé… ».

_ « Vous êtes un hybride ? » le coupa-t'il.

_ « C'est exact ! Je me suis retrouvé asservi à lui. Il a tué ma mère, mes amis hybrides, ma famille, il a fait souffrir tous mes amis. Il a réussi à retourner mes amis contre moi, dont mon ex… ».

_ « Serait-ce Caroline ? ».

_ « C'est elle oui ! Il a réussi à la berner et à la faire tomber sous son charme. Un jour, j'ai presque réussi à le tuer, et Caroline a tout fait pour le sauver. Depuis que j'ai tué la mère de Caroline et que j'ai libéré tous ses hybrides de son emprise, on va dire que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous » termina-t'il.

_ « Je comprends votre haine pour lui. Mais vous n'êtes pas là seulement pour confier ce que vous aviez sur le cœur » railla Marcel.

_ « Je suis ici pour vous proposer une alliance. Vous ne serez jamais de taille face à eux, mais avec notre appui vous aurez une chance de réussir ! ».

_ « Avec qui travaillez-vous ? ».

_ « Vous en saurez plus lors de notre prochaine entrevue. Cependant, croyez-moi si vous voulez vous débarrasser de Klaus de manière définitive, notre collaboration est inévitable ».

_ « Je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir » ajouta Marcel, bien qu'intéressé par sa proposition.

_ « D'accord ! Je reprendrai contact avec vous mais au cas où, voici mon numéro ». Il lui tendit un papier. « Je compte sur votre entière discrétion ».

_ « Cela va de soit ! » sourit-il diaboliquement. « Je vous rendrai bientôt réponse ».

_ « Bien ! Dans ce cas, à très bientôt ». Tyler fut raccompagné par deux vampires.

Marcel afficha un sourire franc, enfin il sentait que la roue allait tourner.

* * *

Caroline observait à travers la vitre du taxi, les grandes rues des banlieues d'Evanston. Elle découvrit de grandes maisons entourées de majestueux conifères. Leur jet privé avait atterri à Chicago il y avait à peine une heure, après deux heures de vol. Caroline et Elijah avaient donc ensuite pris un taxi et avaient pris la destination d'Evanston. Durant le trajet, Caroline put également apercevoir le fameux Lac Michigan, les célèbres et nombreuses universités et les magnifiques édifices de cette ville.

Elijah demanda au chauffeur de les conduire à un hôtel dont il lui donna l'adresse. Arrivés devant l'hôtel, Elijah paya le chauffeur et descendit en compagnie de Caroline. Galamment, il porta la valise de la jeune vampire. Il réserva à la réception deux chambres. Ils y déposèrent rapidement leurs bagages. C'est ensuite sous une pluie diluvienne, qu'ils se mirent à la recherche de Mila.

Avec l'aide d'un portrait réalisé au fusain de Mila par Klaus, Caroline et Elijah questionnèrent chaque passant qu'ils croissaient dans le but de repérer sa trace. Malheureusement pour eux, cela n'eut pas grand effet. Caroline lâcha un profond soupir après avoir interrogé une nouvelle personne.

_ « Ne désespère pas Caroline, nous finirons par la retrouver » tenta-t'il de la rassurer.

_ « J'essaye Elijah… Je suis si impatiente de la voir mais à la fois très nerveuse… ».

_ « Je le suis aussi ».

Caroline lui posa une question qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

_ « Elijah ? ». L'Originel reporta toute son attention sur elle. « C'est assez personnel, mais je dois en être sûr. Que représente Mila pour toi ? ».

_ « Tu sais très bien ce que Mila représente à mes yeux » dit-il comme une évidence.

_ « Non je ne sais pas exactement… Mille ans vous ont séparé et entre-temps tu es tombé amoureux de Katherine et d'autres filles. Tes sentiments pour ma sœur ont très bien pu changer malgré qu'un lien se soit créé entre vous à l'époque. L'amour est incertain et je tiens à m'assurer que celui que tu ressens pour Mila soit toujours aussi sincère ! » déclara-t'elle en s'arrêtant.

Elijah se retourna vers Caroline et lut dans ses yeux une pointe d'inquiétude.

_ « Je n'ignore pas le temps qui nous a séparé. J'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir, à remettre en question ma vie, mes sentiments. Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau ma mémoire, je me rends compte que le véritable amour de ma vie était Mila. Je n'éprouve plus rien pour Katherina ou qui que ce soit à part ta sœur. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Tu veux éviter qu'elle souffre et ce n'est pas non plus mon intention. Je te promets Caroline que j'aime profondément ta sœur ! Malgré la perte de mémoire, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai toujours attendu, jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux la retrouver plus que tout ! » termina-t'il avec détermination.

Caroline le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, comblée et soulagée de constater qu'Elijah aimait encore sa sœur.

_ « Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu l'aimes encore ! ».

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ! Elle me manque cruellement et notre lien également… ».

_ « Elle te reviendra bientôt Elijah, je te le promets ! ». Elijah lui sourit impressionné par la détermination et l'espoir de la vampire.

Ils reprirent leur marche.

_ « J'ai moi-même un aveu à te faire » dit-il. Caroline lui indiqua de poursuivre. « Je voudrai te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Nicklaus, que cela soit maintenant ou il y a mille ans et de lui avoir offert une seconde chance. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon petit frère humain. En tout cas, merci d'avoir comblé ce vide en lui ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à remercier Elijah. Le Nik qu'il était avant était juste là, il le cachait dans le but de ne plus être blessé. J'ai eu la chance qu'il me laisse apercevoir cette autre facette de lui. J'aime ton frère infiniment et je suis tellement heureuse qu'il m'ait retrouvé. A son tour, il m'a sauvé. Il m'a offert le bien le plus précieux à mes yeux : son amour. Il a du mal encore à se confier ouvertement à moi mais j'espère que très bientôt, nous pourrons soigner toutes ses blessures. Tu comptes énormément pour lui Elijah ainsi que Rebekah et tes frères. Il ne te l'a peut-être jamais dit mais il t'en est reconnaissant d'être toujours resté auprès de lui. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir maintenu son humanité, toi et Rebekah vous êtes des piliers pour lui. Sans vous, il aurait sûrement sombré dans ses souffrances et tortures. C'est donc grâce à vous également que Nik est encore présent » lui avoua-t'elle, bouleversant par la même occasion l'Originel.

_ « Merci ! J'avais fini par croire que je n'avais jamais pu l'aider. Mais si tu le dis, j'en suis vraiment heureux » répondit-il très ému. Caroline lui serra affectueusement la main. Elle sentit son portable vibrer et sourit.

_ « Quand on parle du loup ». Elle décrocha. « Coucou Nik ! ».

_ « Tout se passe bien love ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? ».

_ « Non pas encore… Cela fait une heure qu'on interroge chaque passant sans aucun succès… ».

_ « Ne te décourages pas mon cœur. Vous allez y arriver ! ».

_ « Je l'espère ! Comment cela se passe de ton côté ? ».

_ « J'ai rendu une petite visite de courtoisie à Marcel avec Stefan, histoire qu'on minimise ses soupçons. On ne peut pas dire que c'est l'amour fou entre Marcel et Stefan, mais c'était amusant à voir ! » railla-t'il.

_ « Deux prétendants pour le cœur de ta sœur, cela peut en effet faire des étincelles » rit-elle. « Dommage que je n'étais pas présente, j'aurai soutenu Stef… ».

_ « Dis surtout que tu aurais aimé enfoncer Marcel ! » la charria-t'il.

_ « Ça aurait été un bonus » avoua-t'elle en souriant. « Qu'en est-il pour Kol ? ».

_ « Sophie doit repasser dans la journée pour que Bonnie lui enseigne le sort et lui montre comment réparer son corps calciné. Elle devrait l'accomplir demain ».

_ « Super ! Nous allons nous dépêcher de retrouver Mila et de rentrer dans ce cas ! ».

Elijah écouta le début de la conversation, il était heureux du prochain retour de son frère. Sa famille allait très prochainement être de nouveau réunie ! Son regard se perdit dans le paysage lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur une silhouette. Cette forme, ces courbes, ce mouvement lui étaient étrangement familiés. Cette silhouette semblait être celui d'une femme. Elijah l'étudia plus précisément. Elle portait une longue veste noire et un jean bleu foncé. Il pouvait apercevoir de longs cheveux bouclés châtains clairs. Son visage malheureusement était caché derrière le parapluie qu'elle tenait. La jeune femme longea la rue face à eux. Elijah suivant son instinct, se mit à la suivre.

_ « Je suis contente d'apprendre que Bonnie et Rebekah apprennent à se connaître. Oui, je fais très attention c'est promis… Euh attends une minute… Elijah ?! » s'exclama-t'elle en voyant l'Originel s'éloigner. « Nik je dois te laisser. Je t'aime ! ». Elle raccrocha et se précipita vers l'Originel.

_ « Elijah où vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t'elle une fois à son niveau.

_ « Je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! Suis-moi ! ».

Ils suivirent donc la jeune femme et la virent entrer dans une vieille boutique d'instruments. Ils restèrent un peu en retrait, attendant de découvrir le visage de cette inconnue. Ils n'attendirent guère longtemps. La jeune femme sortit tenant dans sa main l'étui de ce qu'il semblait être un violon. Et à cet instant, elle pivota rapidement la tête vers les deux vampires avant de continuer son chemin. Mila !

_ « Oh mon dieu Elijah ! C'est elle ! » s'extasia Caroline, les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Mila ! » souffla-t'il aussi ému qu'elle. Caroline commença à s'avancer prestement jusqu'à elle avant que le bras d'Elijah ne la retienne. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » rétorqua-t'elle confuse.

_ « Je ressens la même impatience que toi mais n'oublies pas qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire. De ce fait, elle ne reconnaîtra ni toi ni moi. Agissons avec douceur d'accord ».

Caroline acquiesça, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Ils la suivirent de nouveau et la virent entrer dans un bar du centre-ville. Caroline envoya un message à Klaus l'informant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. A leur tour, ils entrèrent dans le « Bar Louie ». Ils la virent commander un café et ensuite s'installer à une table, sortant plusieurs livres sûrement pour étudier.

Caroline échangea un regard avec Elijah, celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule lui donnant confiance. Ils s'avancèrent alors jusqu'à elle. Plus ils se rapprochèrent plus ils constatèrent que Mila n'avait pas en aucun cas changé. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante, dégageant sa bienveillance autour d'elle. Mila sentit leur présence et leva les yeux sur eux.

_ « Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Nous autorisez-vous à prendre place à votre table ? » lui demanda courtoisement l'Originel. Que cela était difficile de rester de marbre face à elle alors qu'il se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

_ « Pourquoi devrai-je accepter des vampires à ma table ? » le questionna-t'elle.

_ « Nous ne vous voulons aucun ennui. Nous voulons simplement parler avec vous » répondit Caroline, perturbé de vouvoyer sa sœur.

Mila les invita à asseoir à sa table.

_ « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Je suis Caroline Forbes et voici Elijah Mikaelson » fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ « Enchanté je suis… ».

_ « Mila » souffla Elijah. Elle fut surprise.

_ « Mila Anderson. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? ».

_ « Nous vous connaissons Mila » fit Elijah. « Nous sommes venus jusqu'à vous pour vous parler d'un sujet très important. Cela sera probablement difficile à croire mais vous devez nous faire confiance ».

_ « Vous faire confiance ?! On m'a toujours appris à me méfier des vampires et encore plus des Originels. Je connais votre histoire M. Mikaelson et celle de votre famille » rétorqua-t'elle. « Alors maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser j'ai d'autre chose plus importante à faire ».

_ « Nous vous demandons juste de nous écouter et après si vous le souhaitez nous vous laisserons tranquille » enchaîna Caroline.

_ « Très bien ! Je vous écoute ». Caroline releva la manche de sa veste en cuir et laissa apparaître sa marque de naissance. Les yeux de Mila s'agrandirent. Elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son poignet droit.

_ « Vous avez la même n'est-ce pas ? » dit Caroline. « Il y a très longtemps une meute de loups que l'on appelait la meute de la Lune parcourait le monde en quête d'une terre promise. Chaque meute possède une marque. Cette marque appartient à la meute de la Lune ».

_ « Hum… Attendez… Vous voulez dire que… » s'interrompit-elle bouche bée.

_ « Vous appartenez à cette meute Mila » combla Elijah.

_ « Mais c'est impossible ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je ne peux être une louve ».

_ « C'est pourtant le cas. Grâce à ma meilleure amie, une sorcière, j'ai découvert récemment qu'une puissante sorcière m'a jeté un sort pour oublier mes souvenirs, et ainsi la vérité sur moi et ma famille. J'ai vécu il y a de cela mille ans, j'étais une louve appartenant à cette meute de la Lune. Mon père était un loup Originel qui grâce à un présent de la nature s'est vu attribuer le droit de muter à volonté. Tout cela grâce à sa nature bienveillante. Ma famille s'est installée dans un petit village de Virginie : Mystic Falls. Notre arrivée n'a pas été très bien accueilli par certains villageois dont notamment une meute celle des Lockwood ainsi que Mikael Mikaelson ».

_ « En compagnie de mes frères et ma sœur, j'ai fait la connaissance de Caroline et de sa famille. Nous nous sommes rapidement liés. Jusqu'au jour où la meute des Lockwood a tué le plus jeune de mes frères tenant Caroline et sa famille pour responsables. Mes parents et cette meute se sont alliés et ont massacré la meute de la Lune par une nuit… ».

_ « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre famille, c'est horrible… Mais comment avez-vous survécu et arrivé jusqu'à cette époque ? » questionna-t'elle Caroline.

_ « Durant cette attaque, la mère d'Elijah, la Sorcière Originelle nous a privé de notre nature de loup-garou et pour punir ses enfants et nous, elle nous a envoyé dans le futur… ».

_ « Attendez ! Les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles, personne n'a réussi… ».

_ « Caroline est la preuve vivante que ma mère a réussi… Ainsi que vous Mila ».

_ « Moi ?... ».

_ « Esther ne m'a pas envoyé seule dans le futur… Elle a envoyé ma petite sœur … Toi Mila » fit la vampire émue. A cet instant, Mila tomba dénue. Etait-elle vraiment une louve Originelle ayant vécu il y a de cela mille ans. Cela semblait si irréel… « Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars dont tu ne parviens jamais à te souvenir à chaque fois ? ».

_ « Oui, cela m'arrive assez fréquemment… ».

_ « Ça met arrivé à moi aussi. Ce sont tes souvenirs. A chaque fois tu revis un moment de notre vie, mais à cause du sort d'Esther ceux-ci sont bloqués, sans jamais que tu les découvres ».

_ « Ok… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du café » railla-t'elle, néanmoins confuse.

_ « Je m'en occupe ! » lança Elijah en se dirigeant au bar.

Mila jeta un œil sur Caroline qui la détaillait d'un air à la fois heureux et torturé.

_ « Arrêtes de me fixer s'il te plaît… C'est déjà assez perturbant comme ça ».

_ « Oh… désolée… Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… J'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé ! ».

Mila étudia Caroline et vit de la sincérité dans ses yeux ainsi que de l'amour. Mila sentait une lumière bienveillante en Caroline. Elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer un vampire avec une telle humanité.

_ « Je ne peux pas te blâmer, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'imagine que j'aurai la même réaction à ta place ».

_ « Alors tu me crois ?... ».

_ « Bien que cela soit complètement dingue, je crois que oui ! Nos cauchemars et cette marque de naissance en sont bien la preuve. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé les voyages dans le temps possible ».

_ « Oh crois-moi sur parole, la magie est puissante et imprévisible… Plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner venant d'elle ».

_ « D'ailleurs en parlant de magie, comment se fait-il que je puisse être une louve et une sorcière ? » voulut-elle savoir.

_ « Grâce à la nature. Mère était également une sorcière et une louve. Nos grands-parents étaient un loup et une sorcière. Son côté loup-garou a pris le dessus sur son côté sorcière. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré père, il lui a transmis la capacité de muter à volonté et la nature a fait d'elle une femme mi-sorcière mi-louve. Là encore grâce à sa bonté. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? ».

_ « Pardon mais c'est toi. Tu sais que l'on utilise presque plus « Père et Mère » de cette façon ! » rit-elle suivie de Caroline.

_ « Tu as raison ! Une vieille habitude qui refait surface » sourit-elle. Elijah réapparut avec des bières.

_ « Merci ! » répondirent-elles.

Mila en but une grande gorgée et prit avec une grande inspiration.

_ « Nous sommes désolés de vous assommer avec autant d'informations. Ayant été dans le même cas, nous savons ce que vous pouvez ressentir » compatit Elijah.

_ « Non ce n'est rien. Je préfère connaître la vérité que continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance. Ma tante m'a appris à lire la mémoire. Je pourrai voir quelques souvenirs de Caroline, si tu me le permets ». Caroline acquiesça et lui tendit sa main. Mila la prit entre les siennes et ferma les yeux. Comme elle l'avait espéré, elle revit des moments de la vie de Caroline. Elle put se voir enfant, jouant avec Caroline, se voir dans les bras de son père Alrick et de sa mère Elina, pratiquer la magie avec sa mère. Elle pouvait voir une famille heureuse et comblée.

Son regard rempli d'émotion rencontre celui de sa sœur. Elle qui espérait depuis son enfance connaître l'amour parental.

_ « On était heureuse ! » constata-t'elle.

_ « On l'était tellement. On n'aurait pu rêver avoir de meilleurs parents. Ils nous aimaient tellement Mila ! Ils étaient si fiers de la jeune femme que tu étais devenue. Et je suis prête à parier qu'ils le sont toujours » lui sourit tendrement Caroline.

_ « J'ai honte de ne pas me souvenir d'eux… » se lamenta Mila.

_ « Ce n'est pas votre faute mais celle de ma mère. Vous pouvez retrouver votre mémoire si vous le désirez ».

_ « Comment ? ».

_ « Ma meilleure amie Bonnie peut t'aider à les retrouver grâce à sa magie, comme elle l'a fait pour nous ».

_ « Tu as parlé d'une malédiction aussi ? ».

_ « Esther a scellé vos côtés lycanthropes à vous et Caroline. Pour pouvoir de nouveau être des loups-garous, vous devez dans un premier temps rompre cette malédiction. Néanmoins, la votre est différente de celle de Caroline, puisque vous êtes une sorcière alors que Caroline est une vampire. Une fois sa malédiction rompu, Caroline deviendra une hybride » lui expliqua Elijah.

Là était le dilemme à présent, devait-elle rompre cette malédiction et retrouver ainsi ses origines ? Caroline rajouta devant son air désorienté.

_ « Nous ne t'imposons rien. Nous respecterons ta décision quelque soit ton choix ». Mila la remercia, elle devait y réfléchir.

_ « Laissez-moi juste le temps d'y réfléchir d'accord ? ». Les deux vampires acquiescèrent.

* * *

La suite de la journée se passa tranquillement, ils apprirent à se connaître mutuellement surtout Mila. Elle leur conta sa propre histoire. Elle avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de deux ans, tué par un vampire. Ce fut sa tante Wenda, une sorcière, qui l'a recueilli et l'éleva comme sa propre fille. Malheureusement, sa tante laissa l'ombre de la mort l'emporter des suites d'un irréversible cancer, il y a de cela presque un an. C'est grâce à Wenda qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle lui enseigna la magie, notamment pour se défendre des vampires. Ils apprirent avec une grande joie qu'elle adorait la musique, étant toujours sa passion malgré les mille ans. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle travaillait dans la librairie de sa tante qui fut reprise à sa mort. Elle essayait de gagner de l'argent afin d'économiser, puisqu'elle souhaitait rentrer à l'université. Et pas n'importe quelle université… L'université Northwestern qui était spécialisée dans le domaine de l'art dont la musique. Après son diplôme universitaire, elle voulait ensuite vivre de sa passion.

De leurs côtés, Elijah et Caroline lui racontèrent de manière générale leur vie. Caroline lui décrit sa première vie. Ils lui expliquèrent ensuite leur arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, la rencontre avec Marcel et sa politique, la rencontre de la meute de la Lune et la découverte de la nature de Caroline. Ils finirent par la réapparition de leurs souvenirs grâce à Bonnie et de leur empressement pour la chercher et la ramener auprès d'eux. Ils lui avouèrent souhaiter qu'elle retourne avec eux à la Nouvelle-Orléans et de redevenir la famille qu'ils étaient.

Mila comprit parfaitement leur envie mais là encore cela demandait réflexion. Depuis la mort de Wenda, plus rien ne la retenait ici… Mais était-elle prête à tout quitter pour vivre dans sa véritable famille, qui la réclamait ?

Elle avait appris à connaître Caroline, Elijah, ainsi que les autres membres de leur famille à travers leurs récits. Elle commençait déjà à les adorer, alors que cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle les avait rencontré… Était-ce le fait qu'ils étaient amis il y a mille ans qu'ils avaient encore cette connexion tous ensemble ? Mila en était convaincue. Une partie d'elle souhaitait plus que tout les accompagner.

Elle ressentait également une connexion avec Elijah, comme s'ils avaient été proches… Elle pouvait apercevoir ses regards discrets et tendres sur elle. Avaient-ils eu une relation à cette époque ?

Après plusieurs heures à converser, Caroline et Elijah décidèrent de retourner à leur hôtel. Ils voulaient la laisser seule, afin qu'elle puisse digérer toutes les informations. Elle avait besoin de souffler un moment. Ils lui laissèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, tandis qu'elle leur donnait son adresse. Ils la saluèrent et la quittèrent avec une pointe de déception. Ils auraient souhaité rester plus longtemps avec elle.

Une fois de retour à leur hôtel, ils mangèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils discutèrent de leur entrevue avec Mila et de leur soulagement au fait que cela se soit bien passé.

* * *

Après le dîner, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Elijah fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il se sentait comme oppressé dans cette chambre. Son esprit centré sur sa jolie Mila. Quel plaisir cela avait été de la revoir. Il avait savouré chaque seconde de cette après-midi avec elle. Elle était exactement la même. Elle avait toujours la même personnalité : radieuse, généreuse, amusante, attentionnée, mature. Sans compter sa beauté à couper le souffle. La voir devant lui avait ravivé son cœur mort durant des siècles. Cependant, il était frustré de garder une certaine distance avec elle. Caroline lui avait fait la remarque durant le repas, étant surprise par cette distance. Il avait évoqué le fait qu'elle devait déjà être assez perdue, sans qu'en plus il lui annonce leur amour et le lien qui les unissait. Il ne voulait pas la gêner davantage. Il préférait attendre le bon moment pour avoir une conversation avec elle à ce sujet.

Ne supportant plus de ne rien faire, il attrapa sa veste. Marcher à l'air libre lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il laissa un petit mot à Caroline au cas où, lui indiquant qu'il sortait. Il sourit en écoutant la douce voix de Caroline parler et rire avec celle de Klaus. Voilà bientôt une heure que les deux tourtereaux étaient scotchés à leur téléphone.

Une fois à l'air libre, Elijah souffla évacuant toute cette tension accumulée. Il se mit à arpenter les rues d'Evanston sans but précis, histoire de se détendre par cette douce nuit calme. Tout au moins, ce doux calme fut de courte durée lorsqu'au détour d'une avenue de banlieue, son ouïe perçut les voix d'un homme et d'une femme en pleine dispute. En temps normal, il en aurait fait peu de cas mais son corps s'approcha inconsciemment jusqu'à la source de ce bruit. Plus ses pas s'approchaient, plus il pouvait parfaitement distinguer la douce voix de Mila. A peine quelques secondes après, il l'aperçut se tenant sous le porche de ce qui devait être sa maison. Elle entretenait une conversation houleuse avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. La voix sévère de sa belle tira l'Originel de sa contemplation.

_ « Cooper n'insiste pas. Je ne veux plus te voir ! » s'impatienta-t'elle.

_ « Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

_ « Tu t'aise déjà expliqué l'autre jour, mais je ne te crois pas. Je sais que tu m'as trompé plusieurs fois ! Et tu oses te repointer devant moi encore et encore ! Je t'ai dit que c'était fini entre nous ! Au revoir Cooper ! » dit-elle fermement en rentrant chez elle.

Cooper irrité qu'elle le laisse tomber pour si peu et qu'elle se retourne contre lui, la saisit violemment par le bras, la ramenant durement contre lui.

_ « Tu n'as pas le droit de me tourner le dos ! » maugréa-t'il.

_ « Aie ! Cooper tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » lui ordonna-t'elle.

_ « Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ».

_ « Y aurait-il un problème ici ? » lança Elijah d'une voix neutre alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait.

_ « Pas le moins du monde, merci ! » fit rapidement Cooper. Elijah aperçut le regard suppliant de Mila.

_ « Il me semble que la demoiselle vous ait demandé de la lâcher… » enchaîna-t'il plus froidement.

_ « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » répliqua-t'il sèchement.

Le sang d'Elijah ne fit qu'un tour. Il plaqua l'homme contre le mur de la maison, le maintenant fermement à la gorge. Mila paniqua et décida d'intervenir.

_ « S'il te plaît Elijah, ne lui fais pas de mal… ». Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Son regard dévia sur sa main, puis sur elle. Doucement alors, il desserra son empire sur l'homme sans tout de fois le libérer.

_ « Je ne lui ferai aucun mal » la rassura-t'il. Son regard se planta ensuite sur l'homme. « Vous allez vous excuser auprès de Mila et plus jamais vous n'essayerez de reprendre contact avec elle, jamais ! ».

_ « Je m'excuse Mila et je ne tenterai plus jamais de te revoir » répéta Cooper d'une manière monotone.

_ « Bien ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous et oublier cette soirée ».

Tel un robot, Cooper rentra chez lui après avoir été libéré de l'emprise de l'Originel. Celui-ci inspira un grand coup pour extérioriser sa colère puis affronta Mila.

_ « Je vous prie de m'excuser. D'habitude, je ne perds pas mon sang froid… » s'excusa-t'il.

_ « Je ne t'en veux pas tu m'as aidé. Merci beaucoup Elijah ! ».

_ « Ce n'est rien. Je vous protégerai toujours ! ». Cela fit rougir Mila. Elijah baissa la tête gêné. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous gêner… ».

_ « Il n'y a pas de problème » le rassura-t'elle d'un sourire.

_ « J'ai toujours l'impression d'être avec Mila.. ».

_ « Je comprends, ta réaction est normale ».

Mila frissonna au coup de vent qui les frôla. Elle portait seulement un long gilet blanc en laine avec un top noir.

_ « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous allez attraper froid en restant ici… Bonne nuit ! ». L'Originel commença à rebrousser chemin avant d'être stoppé par la voix de Mila.

_ « Elijah ! Pour te remercier je voudrai t'offrir quelque chose, un café » lui proposa-t'elle.

_ « Tu serais prête à faire entrer un Originel chez toi, ce n'est très prudent ! » la sermonna-t'il gentiment. Elle esquissa un sourire.

_ « Je sais c'est imprudent mais j'ai confiance en toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne serai pas te répondre. Je le ressens simplement » lui confia-t'elle. Elijah sourit, c'est comme si inconsciemment ils étaient toujours liés.

_ « Dans ce cas, j'accepte cette invitation ». Cependant, Mila le stoppa à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

_ « D'abord si vous voulez entrer M. Mikaelson, il vous faudra me tutoyer » rigola-t'elle.

_ « Comme il te plaira très chère ! » rit-il.

_ « Tu peux entrer ». L'Originel pénétra dans la demeure et suivit jusqu'au salon. Il contempla la décoration. Il trouvait cela très coquet à l'image de sa propriétaire. « Café ? ».

_ « Je veux bien » répondit-il. Mila revint quelques minutes après avec une tasse de café et une tasse de thé.

_ « Merci ! Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agissait de ton ancien compagnon tout à l'heure ? ».

_ « Oui… Cooper… Cela faisait quatre mois que nous étions en couple. J'ai appris par le biais d'une de mes amies, qu'elle l'avait croisé avec une autre fille. En fouillant dans son portable, j'ai trouvé des messages assez explicites… Le soir même je l'ai confronté et il n'a pas entièrement nié… ».

_ « Je suis vraiment navré de l'apprendre… C'est une attitude que je désapprouve totalement chez les hommes. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû rencontrer un homme de cette espèce… ».

_ « T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant ».

_ « Je veillerai à ce que tu trouves l'homme que tu mérites ! Je te le promets ! ».

Mila rougit instantanément. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi prévenant et attentionné envers elle.

_ « Etions-nous proches à l'époque ? » le questionna-t'elle.

_ « Oui ! Nous étions de très bons amis » cacha-t'il une partie de la vérité.

_ « Raconte-moi ma vie il y a mille ans. Comment j'étais ? ».

_ « Très bien… En réalité, tu n'es pas si différente de celle que tu étais avant et je ne parle pas que physiquement. Tu étais attentionnée envers tes amis, ta famille, et ta meute. Tu étais courageuse même dans les pires situations. Tu dégageais de la joie et de la bienveillance autour de lui. Tu avais la tête sur les épaules et tu protégeais plus que tout les personnes qui t'étaient chères. Tu étais très unie avec Caroline et Rebekah. Tu jouais du luth et du hautbois à l'époque, tu étais déjà une merveilleuse musicienne. J'aimais beaucoup t'écouter jouer pendant des heures ».

_ « J'ai gardé ma passion pour la musique alors ? » sourit-elle.

_ « En effet et j'en suis heureux ! Pourrais-je t'écouter jouer une nouvelle fois ? ».

_ « Euh oui si tu veux » dit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un magnifique cello.

_ « Tu joues également du cello ? Je croyais que tu allais jouer avec ton violon ».

_ « J'aime jouer du violon mais j'ai un certain lien avec ce cello. Il appartenait à mon père. Et comme je n'ai pas de souvenir de mes parents, c'est pour moi une manière de les avoir auprès de moi ! ».

_ « Je comprends ! Je suis sûr que tes parents restent toujours auprès de toi et veillent sur toi, tout comme Alrick et Elina, même si tu ne les vois pas ».

Mila le remercia d'un sourire. Elle espérait profondément qu'il ait raison. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, plaça le cello entre ses jambes et fit fredonner les premières notes de musique. Elijah esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le morceau de la chanteuse Adèle « Hello ». ( watch?v=WZjFMj7OHTw )

Il se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie. Il la contempla librement, craquant pour son air concentré et radieux. Il admira l'aisance de ses fins doigts à glisser avec élégance sur les cordes de l'instrument. Il devait bien avouer qu'écouter et admirer la musique de Mila lui avait énormément manqué. Son regard croisa celui de Mila, il put lire toute la joie qu'elle ressentait à jouer. Elle était plus que radieuse.

A la fin du morceau, Elijah l'applaudit. Mila rougit instantanément.

_ « Toujours aussi grandiose ! » la félicita-t'il.

_ « Arrêtes tu exagères… » dit-elle gênée.

_ « Saches que jamais je ne me permettrai de te mentir sur un tel sujet ! » déclara-t'il sérieusement.

_ « Alors je te remercie pour ce compliment ! » lui sourit-elle.

_ « Serait-ce déplacé de ma part de te demander si tu peux jouer de nouveau pour moi ? J'aime tellement ta musique ! ».

_ « Non, ça serait avec plaisir ! ».

Elle joua pour son plus grand plaisir trois musiques. Elijah en avait savouré chaque seconde et encore lorsqu'ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien. Deux heures passèrent avant qu'Elijah ne décide de rentrer à son hôtel et de laisser Mila se reposer. L'un comme l'autre avaient passé un agréable moment et l'avaient savouré entièrement.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Mila, la nuit fut assez courte. Son esprit plongé en pleine réflexion. Elle avait un choix crucial à faire… Suivre Caroline et Elijah à la Nouvelle-Orléans ou rester dans sa ville natale… La décision était difficile. Elle avait peur de partir de chez elle et surtout peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver là-bas… Mais d'un autre côté, pourrait-elle continuer de vivre normalement en connaissant la vérité sur ses origines ? Elle avait vécu à travers Caroline une partie de son ancienne vie. Elle s'y était vue heureuse, comblée. Elle avait une famille formidable, de supers amis… Pouvait-elle tourner le dos à tout cela sans connaître de regret.

Ne trouvant plus ce maigre sommeil, elle avait contacté sa tante Wenda par le biais d'un sort que celle-ci lui avait enseigné afin de contacter les esprits de l'Autre Côté. Elle avait pu lui demander son avis. Wenda l'avait rassuré, que le simple fait qu'elle parte ne voulait pas dire qu'elle abandonnait tout et surtout sa tante. Wenda l'avait même encouragé à suivre Caroline et Elijah, que c'était son destin. Elle lui promit qu'elle trouverait le bonheur avec cette famille. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle devait retourner auprès des siens. Cette discussion avec sa tante l'avait un peu rassuré.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et qu'elle composa un numéro.

_ « Salut ! C'est Mila ! Je voulais te demander s'il y avait assez de place pour moi dans votre avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » sourit-elle grandement.

* * *

Elijah et Caroline furent fous de joie à cette nouvelle. Avec l'accord de Mila, ils décidèrent de partir le jour même. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans le soir et juste à temps pour le rituel qui doit ramener Kol. Tandis qu'Elijah préparait les modalités du départ, Caroline aida Mila à préparer ses valises. Elle ne cacha pas sa joie à sa sœur. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagée de la savoir prochainement à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec eux. Mila était également très réjouie. C'était une nouvelle aventure pour elle. Elle prit toutes ses affaires, ses vêtements, ses souvenirs, ses instruments. Elle avait tout de fois un pincement au cœur de quitter ce qui était pour elle son foyer, son enfance. Caroline la rassura lui promettant que cette petite douleur finirait par s'estomper avec le temps. Une fois toutes ses valises prêtes, Elijah les porta jusqu'à leur taxi. Mila verrouilla la porte de sa maison, descendit les marches du porche et se retourna. Elle contempla avec tristesse sa maison, se promettant intérieurement d'y revenir de temps en temps. Elijah lui avait promis que personne ne s'approprierait sa maison, qu'il veillerait qu'elle lui appartienne toujours. Mila avait confiance en lui.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa maison, pensant fortement à sa tante, avant de lui tourner le dos et de monter dans le taxi. Elijah et Caroline compatirent à sa peine et firent le nécessaire pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans, tout le monde s'affairait à préparer le retour de Kol. Klaus accompagné de Stefan, se rendit à la cave de leur demeure. Là se trouvait un cercueil où gisait le corps brûlé de Kol. Ils le transportèrent au salon. Bonnie et Rebekah, qui étaient parties se munir de bougies nécessaires au rituel, arrivèrent au même moment.

_ « Vous avez trouvé ? » leur demanda Klaus.

_ « Oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut » lui répondit Bonnie.

Rebekah demeura silencieuse, s'approchant avec lenteur et appréhension du cercueil. Une fois devant celui-ci, elle le contempla avant de déverrouiller les loquets et de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur, le corps de son frère était pratiquement calciné à cause du pieu en chêne blanc. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et longèrent ses joues. Klaus lui prit la main, partageant sa peine. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, acceptant volontiers cette étreinte.

_ « Lorsqu'il était encore parmi nous, il m'énervait tellement juste pour le plaisir de m'embêter… Maintenant, tout cela me manque… Je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses. Alors promets-moi que tu feras tout pour nous le ramener ! » l'implora-t'elle.

_ « Je te le promets Rebekah, il n'en sera pas autrement ! ». Pour toute réponse, elle le serra dans ses bras. Après cette étreinte, Klaus répéta ses directives. « J'ai eu Caroline au téléphone, ils ont réussi à convaincre Mila de rentrer avec eux ». Tout le monde souffla de soulagement. « Bonnie ? Tu as bien appris les sorts à Sophie ? ».

_ « Je lui ai enseigné le sort pour régénérer le corps de Kol, ainsi que celui pour le ramener. Une de ses amies sorcières Alexia doit l'accompagner pour l'aider ».

_ « Très bien ! Caroline, Elijah et Mila devraient arriver pendant la réalisation des sorts. Toi et Rebekah vous resterez là pour les attendre et également pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à Marcel ».

_ « Si jamais il y a le moindre problème vous nous appelez ! » fit Stefan. Les filles acquiescèrent.

_ « Stefan et moi allons retrouver les sorcières en dehors de la ville pour éviter que Marcel ne repère leurs magies ».

_ « Très bonne idée » remarqua l'Originelle.

_ « Il est temps pour nous d'y aller » lança Stefan. Rebekah le retint par le bras.

_ « Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour nous Stef ! Rien ne t'oblige à nous aider à ramener Kol… ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Je le fais parce qu'il est ton frère et que je veux que tu sois heureuse Bekah ! ». Touchée, elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et lui souffla un merci.

_ « Faites bien attention à vous ! » le prévint-elle.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promets que l'on ramènera Kol ! » lui promit-il à son tour.

_ « J'ai confiance en vous ! ». Stefan l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et partit aider Klaus à transporter le cercueil.

* * *

Le trajet se fit silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Klaus décide de briser ce silence.

_ « A quoi tu joues mon pote sérieux ?! ».

_ « De quoi tu parles ? » fit Stefan perdu.

_ « Je parle de toi et ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lancer ? ».

_ « Je veux simplement ne pas bousculer les choses et aller trop vite pour elle » se justifia-t'il.

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté-là, à vous voir on a l'impression d'avoir un vrai petit couple. Ça se voit que ma sœur craque pour toi. De plus, je la connais assez pour te dire qu'elle n'attend plus que tu te déclares. Tu ne veux pas la perdre ? ».

_ « Bien sûr que non ! Nous avions convenu de redevenir au départ des amis, mais je me suis également rendu compte que notre relation s'était développée. Je souhaitais prendre notre temps pour la simple raison qu'elle ne s'imagine pas qu'elle remplace le vide laissé par Elena. Je lui ai avoué qu'Elena ne représentait plus rien pour moi mais dans le doute j'ai préféré agir ainsi… ».

_ « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais crois-moi si tu continus à attendre, tu risques de la perdre. Ne perds pas la moindre seconde, alors que tu pourrais la partager avec elle. Je sens que Rebekah est prête, ainsi que toi. Il est temps que vous vous redonniez une autre chance Stef ! » l'encouragea Klaus.

_ « Tu as raison ! Je l'ai assez fait patienter… Merci pour ton soutien ! ».

_ « C'est ce qu'on fait entre potes non ? » sourit-il. Stefan lui sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_ « Comme au bon vieux temps » fit Stefan. Klaus sourit en se remémorant leur amitié dans les années 20. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami !

* * *

Ils rejoignirent les sorcières dans un vieil entrepôt d'une ville voisine de la Nouvelle-Orléans du nom de Metairie. En entrant dans le bâtiment, ils aperçurent les deux sorcières.

_ « Sophie ! » la saluèrent-ils.

_ « Klaus, Stefan, je vous présente Alexia, une amie qui m'aidera à réaliser les sorts ».

_ « Bonnie nous a déjà informé. Enchanté ! » fit Stefan.

_ « Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ! » les pressa Klaus.

_ « Avant toute chose, je veux être sûre que vous tiendrez les engagements que Sophie nous a rapportés ! » déclara Alexia.

_ « Comme nous l'avons expliqué à Sophie, c'est à vous de nous croire sur parole. Nous avons un objectif commun. Si vous respectez votre engagement qui est de ramener mon frère dans ce monde alors nous tiendrons les nôtres » lui répondit Klaus.

_ « Si c'est le prix à payer pour retrouver notre liberté, alors nous le ferons ».

_ « Bien ! Je tiens seulement à vous prévenir qu'au moindre agissement suspect, je vous arrache le cœur » les menaça-t'il. Les deux sorcières hochèrent la tête. Tandis que les deux vampires s'occupaient de transporter le corps de l'Originel, les deux sorcières installèrent tout un tas de bougies autour d'elles. Elles devaient d'abord remettre à neuf le corps de l'Originel qui était salement amoché. Elles se placèrent à côté du corps de Kol, allumèrent les bougies par la pensée et se tinrent les mains. Sophie incanta un chant suivit par Alexia. Peu à peu, sous les yeux impressionnés des deux vampires la peau de Kol se régénéra, laissant toute trace de brûlure disparaître. Cela leur prit dix bonnes minutes pour rendre le corps de nouveau utilisable.

Ensuite, vint l'instant ultime. Elles s'apprêtaient à ramener Kol Mikaelson à la vie ! Suivant les instructions de Bonnie, elles entamèrent un rituel magique. Puissant dans toute leur puissance magique, elles firent abstraction du désaccord des esprits. Jusqu'au moment où certains esprits décidèrent de s'interposer.

_ « Non… Laissez-nous agir ! » murmura Sophie dont les forces commençaient à régresser.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Rebekah et Bonnie attendaient l'arrivée d'Elijah, Caroline et Mila mais surtout celle de Kol, Klaus et Stefan. Rebekah ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas à travers le salon, tandis que Bonnie essayait de la calmer. Soudain, elles entendirent du bruit venant de l'extérieur et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elles se rendirent à la source du bruit et découvrirent Elijah, Caroline et…

_ « Mila ! » s'écria Rebekah en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tant manqué ! Ses larmes débordant de ses yeux, elle serra fort contre elle sa meilleure amie. Elle était sûre qu'ils allaient la retrouver et la voilà de nouveau parmi eux.

_ « Rebekah je présume ! Euh tu commences à m'étouffer… » gémit Mila.

_ « Oh pardon, excuse-moi… Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir si tu savais. Tu nous as tellement manqué ! J'ai plein de chose à te raconter et j'ai… ».

Caroline vint au secours de sa sœur qui se sentait perdue.

_ «Bekah ! Attends… Mila n'a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire… » dit-elle doucement.

_ « Oh… ».

_ « Je suis désolée… Je sais que tu es Rebekah à travers la description de Caroline et Elijah mais sinon je ne vois pas qui tu es… Je suis vraiment désolée… » s'excusa-t'elle en voyant l'air blessé de Rebekah.

_ « Non c'est moi… Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus. Reprenons, je suis Rebekah Mikaelson ! ».

_ « Enchanté ! Mila Anderson ! ».

_ « Et moi c'est Bonnie Bennett, la meilleure amie de Caroline ».

_ « Enchanté ! ».

_ « Vous avez des nouvelles de Klaus et Stefan ? » coupa ce moment Elijah.

_ « Non… Ils sont partis rejoindre les sorcières il y a une heure et depuis aucune nouvelle… » commença à s'inquiéter l'Originelle.

_ « Hey, détends-toi, je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver » tenta de la rassurer Caroline.

En attendant patiemment leur retour, Bonnie et Rebekah apprirent à connaître Mila. Mila leur raconta sa rencontre avec Caroline et Elijah et leur partagea un peu sa vie à Evanston. Jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit faisant sursauter les filles. Klaus et Stefan firent leur entrée. Malheureusement, l'air affiché sur leurs visages ne présageait rien de bon… Rebekah ainsi que Caroline, se levèrent à leur entrée, se tenant la main pour se soutenir.

Caroline détailla le visage anéanti et perdu de son hybride. Quelque chose était arrivée… Où était Kol ?... Se pourrait-il qu'ils n'aient pas réussi ?...

Elijah s'avança vers son frère.

_ « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

_ « Où est Kol ? » murmura Rebekah les larmes au bord des yeux. Klaus soupira et dit.

_ « Je suis en regrets de vous annoncer qu'on a bien réussi à ramener le bébé chieur de la famille » dit-il en laissant apparaître son sourire en coin.

Tout le monde fut choqué et plus encore lorsque l'Originel fit son entrée avec son éternel sourire taquin.

_ « Salut la compagnie ! Je vous ai manqué ?! ».

Rebekah fut la première à réagir.

_ « Kol ! ». Elle se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère, savourant de nouveau sa chaleur fraternelle.

* * *

**Que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? ^^**

**\- Leur réaction suite à la réapparition de leurs mémoires**

**\- Klaroline**

**\- Marcel et les alliés de Klaus**

**\- Tyler et Roxane**

**\- Mila et la relation Mila et Elijah**

**\- Le retour de Kol**

**Un petit commentaire ? A bientôt, KlarolineForever2.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Dans un premier temps, je tiens à vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de Noel (avec un peu de retard), et une merveilleuse année 2017, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes ^^**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 17. Comme d'habitude, merci pour tous vos commentaires, favorites, followers ! Ça me fait super plaisir !**

**C'est parti pour la réponse aux reviews ^^**

* * *

Loveklaroline : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai toujours peur que mon histoire devienne au fur et à mesure lassante … Tu me rassures ! Merci pour le Klaroline ^^ Je ne pouvais pas laisser Mila vivre sa vie de son côté loin de Caroline. Je trouve aussi que Mila et Elijah sont mignon ^^ Oui je voulais mettre dans ma fanfic l'amitié Klefan plus en avant, en comparaison à la série. Dans ce cas voici la suite avec un peu de retard désolé… Merci ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi aussi.

Taraimperatrice : Oui je ne voulais pas les mettre directement ensemble, ça serait bâclé et avec mille ans de séparation, ils ne vont pas se jeter dans les bras de l'un l'autre sans se poser des questions. Mila va retrouver ses souvenirs dans ce chapitre. Oui je voulais mettre une petite touche humoristique typique de Kol. Ah ça tu verras dans ce chapitre… Je n'en dis pas plus. Bisou )

Orely38 : Merci pour ta review, la voici. Laisse-moi un commentaire à la fin.

Hlne59 : Merci ! ^^ Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé une relation Tyler/Roxane mdr ça serait bizarre ^^ Je ne pensais pas intégrer Kol dans ma fanfic au début… Mais c'était obligé, notre petit Kol adoré ^^

Yaya : Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Si tu as aimé, alors c'est SUPER ! :p Merci pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir et encore merci pour ta fidélité ! Bisou

HardwickBella : Génial ! Merci ! Pour Kol, je vais le faire un peu méchant (bad boy) et gentil à la fois^^

Styleniklaus : Désolé pour cette longue attente, ça me prend beaucoup de temps… Merci pour ta review. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre.

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de mal à croire que Kol Mikaelson était bel et bien de retour parmi les vivants. Rebekah le serra vivement contre elle, libérant des larmes de joie.

_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué » ! » murmura-t'elle.

_ « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Bekah ! Ça fait tellement de bien d'être de retour dans le monde des vivants et surtout de tous vous retrouvez » fit Kol.

_ « Bon retour parmi nous Kol ! » annonça Elijah en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Caroline sourit tendrement devant ses joyeuses retrouvailles familiales. Elle sursauta lorsque deux puissants bras l'encerclèrent. Elle se détendit lorsque les lèvres de Klaus se déposèrent sur sa nuque puis remontèrent jusqu'à sa joue.

_ « Bonjour love ! » lui susurra-t'il à l'oreille. Ils avaient été séparé seulement un jour, mais cela semblait être une éternité pour eux. Ils savourèrent cet instant, de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre. Caroline se retourna et l'enlaça.

_ « Nik ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ».

_ « Toi aussi sweetheart ! ». Il recula légèrement et l'embrassa impatiemment. Ils devaient avouer que cette escapade pour retrouver Mila avait été une torture pour eux. Leur baiser s'intensifia, s'accrochant désespérément à l'autre. Ils en oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait. Néanmoins, ils se séparèrent, leurs grands sourires démontrant leur joie de se retrouver. Caroline brisa cette étreinte en le frappant dans les côtes.

_ « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! » s'exclama l'Originel.

_ « Ça ? C'est pour ta mauvaise petite blague de tout à l'heure sur le retour de Kol. Vous êtes vraiment des idiots pour plaisanter sur … ». Elle ne put continuer sa réprimande car Klaus venait de capturer de nouveau ses délicieuses lèvres. La colère de Caroline finit par s'estomper pour profiter plus particulièrement de ce baiser.

_ « Désolé mon cœur… On voulait vous faire une surprise » se défendit-il.

_ « Une très belle surprise ! » approuva-t'elle avant de l'embrasser. Elle rompit leur étreinte et se tourna vers Kol. « Je sais que nous n'étions pas en très bons termes avant que tu meurs… mais je suis contente que… ».

_ « Ne t'embarrasses pas avec ça, j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs » la rassura-t'il.

Cette révélation stupéfia tout le monde sauf Stefan, Klaus et les sorcières Alexia et Sophie.

_ « Comment est-ce possible ? » l'interrogea Elijah.

_ « Le fait de passer de l'Autre Côté brise tous les sorts que l'on a pu recevoir. Donc le sort de notre très chère mère n'a pas fait exception » lui expliqua-t'il. « Donc je me souviens de tout ! Et je suis content de te revoir Caroline ! » lui sourit-il.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps, cela surprit l'Originel, avant qu'il ne se détende. A part avec ses frères et sœur, jamais il n'avait reçu d'étreinte affective.

_ « Tu m'as manqué Kol ! Et je suis désolée pour ce qu'ont fait Elena et Jérémy… ».

_ « Ne t'excuse pas pour eux, tu n'es en rien responsable. Ne l'avoue à personne d'autre mais, tu m'as manqué aussi ! Et encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tenter ma chance, que mon frère t'a déjà mis le grappin dessus… » railla-t'il faisant rire la belle blonde. Il se détacha ensuite de Caroline. « Alors c'est grâce à toi que je suis de nouveau vivant ? » s'adressa-t'il à Bonnie.

_ « En effet ! Bon retour parmi nous ». Kol prit sa main et l'embrassa.

_ « Merci à toi Bonnie Bennett ». Il sourit lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Il en va de même pour toi Mila. Tu m'as manqué ! » avoua-t'il à la jeune femme. « Après avoir retrouvé ma mémoire et avoir fait une visite à la famille, je suis parti à ta recherche de mon côté. Après quelque temps et avec de l'aide, je t'ai finalement trouvé. J'étais rassuré de voir que tu allais bien et que notre famille avait fini par découvrir ton existence. Esther a voulu détruire notre famille pour toujours mais elle a échoué, et je suis heureux que tu nous aies choisi, que tu nous acceptes ».

_ « Je vous assure qu'on ne lui laissera pas ce plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de ton retour même si je n'ai toujours pas mes souvenirs… Ton retour plus le mien, il ne manque plus que ma mémoire et nous redeviendrons la famille que nous étions et que le temps et la magie n'ont su séparer pour toujours ! ».

Tous approuvèrent, entièrement d'accord avec elle. Elijah, Stefan et Klaus partirent chercher des flûtes et les remplirent de champagne. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, Elijah décida de porter un toast.

_ « Je voudrais porter un toast à notre famille. Cela fait de nombreuses années que je garde espoir de voir notre famille de nouveau réunie. Et aujourd'hui, ce vœu s'est réalisé. Je tiens à remercier Sophie et Alexia pour avoir ramené notre frère ». Elles lui sourirent. « Cependant, cette famille ne pouvait être entièrement complète sans la présence de Caroline et Mila. Vous êtes des piliers pour nous ». Caroline et Mila partagèrent un regard complice, tandis que Klaus accentua sa prise sur la taille de Caroline partageant un regard rempli d'amour avec elle. « Et pour finir, nous sommes plus qu'enchantés de vous inclure dans notre famille Stefan et Bonnie. Je porte un toast à chaque membre de notre famille et comme l'a si bien décrit Mila, faisons en sorte que nous restions aussi unis pour l'éternité ! Santé ! ».

_ « Santé ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en levant leurs verres.

_ « J'ai une idée ! » déclara soudainement Stefan. Il s'éclipsa et revint rapidement avec son appareil photo dans les mains. « Si on prenait des photos pour immortaliser cet instant ? ».

_ « Très bonne idée Stef ! Faisons d'abord une photo des frères et sœur ! » déclara Rebekah en souriant.

C'est ainsi que les trois frères se placèrent autour de leur petite sœur. Klaus et Kol la tenaient par la taille tandis qu'Elijah se tenait derrière eux, posant ses mains sur les épaules de ses frères. Stefan fit quelques réglages, choisit le meilleur angle et déclencha le flash. Il s'empara ensuite de la photo et sourit du résultat. Les Mikaelson ainsi que les autres furent ravis de cette photo.

_ « Bien ! Maintenant, une photo de la famille entière. Sophie, peux-tu nous prendre s'il te plaît ? » la questionna Stefan.

_ « Bien sûr ! ». Les filles se placèrent au premier plan. Klaus enlaça Caroline à la taille qui elle entrelaça leurs doigts. A côté d'eux, Stefan prit la main de Rebekah, ainsi qu'Elijah pour Mila. De leur côté, Kol proposa son bras à Bonnie. Celle-ci amusée fit un effort et entoura son bras du sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au sourire vainqueur de l'Originel. Une fois tout le petit monde installé, ils affichèrent leurs plus beaux sourires et fixèrent l'objectif. Sophie prit ensuite la photo.

* * *

Ils passèrent des heures à discuter après le départ d'Alexia et de Sophie. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne finisse par avoir raison d'eux. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Bonnie se dirigea à sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Rebekah, Stefan et Mila. Alors qu'elle venait de s'engager dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle aperçut Kol s'approchait dangereusement de sa chambre et commençait à abaisser la poignée.

_ « Hey ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?! » s'exclama-t'elle.

_ « Comme tu peux le constater je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre chérie ».

_ « Sauf que celle-ci c'est ma chambre ! Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! ».

_ « Sorcière et fougueuse ! J'aime beaucoup les filles qui ont du mord dent ! Mais vois-tu Darling, je me suis habitué à dormir dans la chambre juste à côté de celle d'Elijah » avoua-t'il avec un sourire en coin.

_ « Tiens dont ! J'imagine que c'est une lubie que tu viens tout juste d'appliquer ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

_ « Ton sarcasme peine mon petit cœur… » mima-t'il un air peiné.

_ « Tu t'en remettras ! Maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! ». Kol lui barra davantage le passage.

_ « Et si je dormais avec toi ? Cela contenterait tout le monde » proposa-t'il avec un grand sourire.

_ « Surtout toi ! Que les choses soient bien claire Kol Mikaelson, au grand jamais je ne partagerai une chambre avec toi, jamais ! ».

_ « Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi, alors que tu apprécies mes frères et ma sœur ?... Mais j'aime les défis ! Sur ce, bonne nuit charmante Bonnie Bennett ! » murmura-t'il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et s'évapora.

Bonnie resta quelques secondes confuse, se trouvant encore déstabilisé par sa proximité avec l'Originel. D'habitude elle ne laissait aucun vampire l'approcher de s'y près mise à part ses amis. Alors pourquoi avait-elle laissé Kol pénétrer son espace vital ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle puisse être attirée par le jeune Mikaelson… Cette idée saugrenue l'a sorti de sa torpeur. Elle secoua vivement la tête et entra enfin dans sa chambre.

* * *

De son côté, Klaus était tranquillement assis sur leur lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et tenant dans ses mains son calepin et son fusain. Il attendait impatiemment que sa belle ait fini de se préparer.

_ « Mila nous a proposé d'effectuer le sort pour libérer ses souvenirs demain matin avec Bonnie » lança la voix de Caroline depuis la salle de bain.

_ « Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Elle n'appréhende pas trop ? ».

_ « Si bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que je veux être présente pour la soutenir ».

_ « Loin de moi l'idée de sous-estimer ta force mais voir un proche souffrir devant ses yeux est extrêmement difficile et choquant. Crois en mon expérience… ».

Caroline savait qu'il faisait entre autre référence au moment où il avait dû la voir se tordre de douleur lors du même sort.

_ « Je sais que cela sera difficile mais je tiens à être là pour elle ! Nous avions pensé avec Rebekah, Mila et Bonnie, de faire les boutiques demain une fois que Mila se sentira prête. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié le fameux bal de Marcel » souffla-t'elle.

_ « J'adore ton enthousiasme sweetheart, vraiment ! » s'amusa-t'il avant de déglutir à l'entrée de Caroline vêtu d'une nuisette noire très séduisante. Son regard de braise en dit long à Caroline qui se mit à rougir. Elle s'avança à lui, telle une séductrice et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle diminua l'espace entre leurs lèvres et les rencontrèrent. Les mains de Klaus se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches. Ils profitèrent de ce moment, ne rompant pratiquement pas leur baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent néanmoins, collant leurs fronts.

_ « De quoi parlions-nous déjà ? » souffla-t'il avant de lui voler quelques baisers. Cela fit rire sa belle.

_ « Vous divaguez M. Mikaelson ! » sourit-elle amusée.

_ « A qui la faute ?! Tu es si irrésistible Caroline ! ». Elle rougit à chaque fois qu'il lui destinait un compliment. Elle l'embrassa d'abord délicatement puis approfondit. Reprenant leur souffle, Klaus encadra son doux visage et le caressa délicatement de ses pouces. Il détailla avec tendresse son visage, laissant apparaître ses fossettes en admirant son resplendissant sourire.

_ « Tu es heureuse love ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse. Nous avons retrouvé Mila et Kol, nous sommes de nouveau tous réunis sous le même toit et mes amis sont également présents. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Mais le plus important, c'est que toi et moi nous soyons de nouveau ensemble malgré ses siècles de séparation. Rien de tout cela n'aurait été si beau sans toi Nik ! ».

_ « Ma vie avait un goût amer jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses la première fois il y a mille ans et il y a quelques mois ! Ma famille est réunie et le plus important je t'ai toi. Rien ne nous séparera de nouveau, toi et moi c'est pour toujours et à jamais sweetheart ! Je t'aime ! ».

_ « Je t'aime ! ».

Ils partagèrent un langoureux baiser rempli d'émotions. Caroline entoura de ses bras sa nuque, plongeant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Alors que les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuses lorsque Klaus releva la nuisette de Caroline découvrant ses cuisses, il perçut la voix railleuse de son petit frère ainsi que celle de Bonnie. Il interrompit ses gestes au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

_ « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?... Continus ! » quémanda-t'elle en parsemant sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers papillon tandis que ses doigts dessinaient ses parfaits abdominaux.

_ « Attends… Ecoutes Kol et Bonnie… ». Elle écouta donc et perçut les voix de Kol et Bonnie provenant du couloir. Elle sourit tout de fois à leur petite chamaillerie. Elle reconnaissait bien là Kol. Après que Kol ait quitté Bonnie après cette légère dispute, Klaus et Caroline échangèrent un long regard. « Eh bien ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre eux ! ».

_ « Pourtant il semblerait que ton frère soit attiré par Bonnie ».

_ « Il semblerait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait mentionné son nom ».

_ « J'aime beaucoup Kol, sincèrement, mais je refuse qu'il fasse du mal à Bonnie. Ton frère est un coureur de jupons et Bonnie n'est pas un objet que tu utilises quand bon te semble et que tu jettes ! Même si j'ignore si elle éprouve ne serait-ce qu'un petit quelque chose pour lui, je lui ferai payer s'il ose lui faire du mal ! ».

_ « Et je t'y aiderai. Je doute qu'il lui fasse du mal, de plus Bonnie est une puissante sorcière elle sait se défendre. J'essayerai de me renseigner ». Caroline acquiesça. « Bien maintenant… ». Caroline se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre le matelas pressé par le corps sexy de son hybride. Dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent passionnément de nouveau, ils furent complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, savourant chaque caresse, toucher et baiser. Après plusieurs heures à assouvir leur désir, le manque qu'ils avaient enduré, ils finirent par s'endormir complètement épuisés et enlacés.

* * *

Le lendemain comme convenu la veille, Mila se prépara à retrouver ses souvenirs. Une fois prêts, Klaus et Caroline descendirent rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent Bonnie et Mila en pleine conversation. Ils se saluèrent.

_ « Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit Caroline à Mila.

_ « Stressée… Beaucoup même mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis ».

_ « Je sais que tu es effrayée mais je te promets que tu ne risques absolument rien. Bonnie et moi, on veillera à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu as de la chance ! A part toi, tu ne pouvais avoir meilleure sorcière ! ».

_ « Merci Care ! » lui sourit Bonnie.

_ « C'est angoissant au début mais tu verras Mila qu'au final ça valait largement le coup » lui confia Klaus en tendant une tasse de sang à Caroline.

_ « J'en suis sûre également ! Merci à vous tous de me rassurer ! ».

Caroline la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait hâte de retrouver la première version de sa petite sœur et de retrouver l'affection que Caroline ressentait lorsqu'elle tenait Mila dans ses bras.

_ « Tu es prête ? ». Mila s'écarta légèrement.

_ « Oui je le suis ».

Ils s'installèrent dans le grand salon. Tout comme la première fois, Bonnie installa un cercle de bougies. Mila souffla, tentant d'évacuer son anxiété. Soudain, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle pivota et découvrit Elijah se tenant droit un peu plus loin devant elle et qui ne la lâchait pas d'un cil. Elle vit son sourire confiant et rassurant. Elle se détendit subitement à sa plus grande surprise. Elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait avec lui. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il veillerait sur elle sans savoir exactement pourquoi…

Elle s'allongea au centre du cercle, Bonnie s'agenouilla derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses tempes.

_ « Prête ? » fit Bonnie.

_ « Oui vas-y ».

Bonnie débuta l'incantation et fit le vide en elle. Très rapidement, elle rencontra la résistance du sort mis en place par Esther. Elle redoubla d'efforts, essayant de toutes ses forces de faire abstraction des cris de supplications de Mila qui commencèrent à jaillir. Elijah se sentit de plus en plus mal, pire que lorsque cela avait été Caroline, Rebekah ou Klaus. L'amour de sa vie était en train de souffrir le martyre et il ne pouvait rien faire sans la mettre en danger. Klaus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère manifestant sa compassion et son soutien. Elijah comprenait maintenant la torture qu'avait endurée Klaus quand cela avait été le tour de Caroline… Et là encore, son frère avait beaucoup plus souffert que lui, ressentant toute la souffrance de Caroline à travers leur lien. Elijah remercia intérieurement l'absence de son lien avec Mila. Si celui-ci était demeuré présent, il n'aurait pu faire abstraction de sa souffrance sans la mettre en danger. Ce fut la seule fois où il ne regrettait pas amèrement leur lien.

Caroline resta lovée contre Klaus qui essayait de la détendre et de la rassurer.

Après ce qui sembla des heures, Bonnie réussit à briser le sort d'Esther. Elle se tourna vers les trois vampires.

_ « Ça a fonctionné ! » annonça-t'elle avec un large sourire.

Elijah se précipita, suivi de Caroline, sur Mila. La jeune sorcière était déjà inconsciente. Ils savaient qu'il lui faudrait un petit moment pour que son esprit et son corps ne se rétablissent. Elijah la souleva précautionneusement et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Klaus et Caroline décidèrent de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. En entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Elijah la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira une mèche de ses longs cheveux qui masquait son doux visage. Elijah la contempla longuement. Bientôt, il allait retrouver sa Mila. Il avait tellement hâte de la retrouver, de retrouver son amour, leur lien. De pouvoir l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras. Il savait qu'à son réveil elle serait anéantie, ses souvenirs de sa meute, de la mort de ses parents allaient très certainement refaire surface. Il sera là pour la soutenir, il ne veut pas qu'elle affronte cette épreuve seule. Il resta à ses côtés durant plusieurs heures, à veiller sur elle.

* * *

Quittant peu à peu l'inconscience, Mila finit par ouvrir peu à peu les yeux s'habituant à la lumière de la pièce. Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur et son âme s'alourdir de plus en plus ? Soudain ce fut le choc. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa rencontre avec Caroline et Elijah, sa décision de les accompagner à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sa rencontre avec les membres de la famille Mikaelson, ainsi que Stefan et Bonnie. Le retour de Kol et de ses souvenirs grâce à Bonnie. Tous les moments de sa première vie lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle revécut son enfance, l'arrivée de sa meute à Mystic Falls, sa rencontre avec les enfants Mikaelson et leur nouvelle amitié. Elle se remémora chaque moment passé en leur compagnie. La découverte de la véritable identité du père de Klaus qui se trouvait être Erik. L'arrivée de celui-ci et ses retrouvailles avec sa famille mais surtout celles avec son fils. Elle repensa à ses parents, Alrick et Elina. Ils étaient des piliers pour elle, elle ressentait un tel amour, une telle reconnaissance envers eux. Ils avaient toujours été présents pour elle et sa sœur. Son monde s'était écroulé lorsqu'elle avait senti leur âme quitter leur monde la nuit de l'attaque des loups-garous. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un vide aussi grand… Les larmes inondèrent son visage au fur et à mesure que les images apparaissaient dans son esprit. Elle avait perdu ses parents, une bonne partie de sa meute, son côté loup-garou… Cela était de loin le pire jour de sa vie.

Son esprit se figea sur l'image d'Elijah. Elle l'avait aimé comme jamais auparavant et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Un lien s'était finalement créé entre eux. Il avait pris la décision de la suivre, de partir loin de sa famille, pour partager sa vie avec elle. A l'époque, ils étaient prêts à parcourir le monde. Malheureusement Esther, Mikael et les Lockwood avaient détruit en une nuit tous leurs projets. Ils rêvaient de parcourir le monde ensemble, de se marier, de construire une maison dans un lieu où Mila pourrait laisser libre cours à son côté de loup-garou, à l'abri et en toute liberté. Ils auraient vécu à fond leur amour et auraient sûrement fondé une grande famille. Mais les Mikaelson et les Lockwood avaient mis un terme à ce séduisant futur… Serait-il possible qu'ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ? Une question apparut dans son esprit. Pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Elijah et Caroline, celui-ci ne lui avait pas révélé leur précédente relation ? Pourquoi les avaient-ils fait passer pour de simples amis ? Regrettait-il leur relation ? Etait-il passé à autre chose ? N'avait-il plus de sentiments pour elle ? Cette idée lui blessa le cœur…. En mille ans d'existence, il devait avoir probablement rencontré des femmes beaucoup plus ravissantes et supérieures sur plusieurs points par rapport à elle…

Qu'en était-il de son côté ? L'aimait-elle toujours ? Oui, elle l'aimait toujours ! Elijah avait pris une bien trop grande place dans son cœur et son âme pour qu'elle ne l'oublie. Cela semblait confus dans son esprit. Le retour de ses souvenirs dont les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Elijah, sa vie actuelle et sa précédente relation avec Cooper se mélangeaient. Elle était complètement perdue. Que devait-elle faire ?...

Elle essaya de se relever et parvint à s'asseoir sur le lit qui semblait être le sien.

_ « Mila ! » fit une voix. Elle tourna la tête et vit Elijah près de la fenêtre, qui avait senti son réveil. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Mila couvrit sa bouche de sa main, étouffant un sanglot.

_ « Elijah… » sanglota-t'elle. L'Originel la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

_ « Je suis là Mila, je suis là… Ça va aller je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité ». Mila profita de cette étreinte pour libérer sa peine. Ils savourèrent de nouveau cette chaleur à leur contact.

_ « Ils ont tué la moitié de ma meute, Erik… Ils ont tué mes parents ! Mes parents… Ils nous ont tout pris… Caroline… Oh Elijah… Je suis désolée… On n'a rien pu faire… ».

_ « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! Ce sont mes parents et les Lockwood les fautifs et personne d'autre. Ma mère avait bloqué notre maison par un charme… On a tout fait pour vous venir en aide mais malheureusement s'était trop tard. Je suis désolé… ». Mila ferma les yeux à l'idée qu'il ait couru la sauver et qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé… « Je te promets que la douleur va finir par s'estomper, il faut du temps. Je te promets que je te soutiendrai le plus possible dans cette épreuve ».

Mila lui souffla un merci. Elijah continua à la bercer et lui caressa les cheveux. Cela calma ses larmes et la fit dormir encore un petit moment. Elle se réveilla au bout d'une heure.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit qu'Elijah était toujours auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main. Sentant son réveil, Elijah croisa son regard et s'y perdit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne décrochèrent un mot, ne souhaitant briser cet échange et cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elijah brisa finalement ce silence.

_ « Comment te sens-tu ? ». Il regretta de suite son étourderie. « Excuses-moi, c'est totalement idiot de ma part… ».

_ « Ce n'est pas grave… Pour le moment bof mais ça ira mieux dans quelque temps. Merci d'être resté auprès de moi, tu n'étais pas obligé ».

_ « Je suis ici parce que je le souhaite, que je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs à cet instant et que je veux te soutenir ».

_ « Merci… ».

_ « Je t'ai préparé à manger pour que tu reprennes des forces » lui montra-t'il un plateau qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. Elle observa la nourriture devant elle. Elle y trouva des pancakes, un jus d'orange ainsi que du chocolat, son pêché mignon. Elle commença à savourer le plateau et elle ne pouvait le nier, ça lui faisait extrêmement du bien.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard tendre d'Elijah posé sur elle. Elle était de plus en plus confuse. Après avoir vécu un amour tel que le leur, pourquoi cacher leur amour alors qu'il était si prévenant envers elle. Elle posa sa tasse et dit.

_ « Cela ne peut plus continuer, je suis perdue Elijah ! Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? ».

_ « Que veux-tu dire ? ».

_ « Je parle du fait que tu m'aies caché notre relation lorsque je n'avais aucun souvenir… Je … Tu m'as dit que nous étions que des amis, alors que nous savons que c'est totalement faux ! Pourquoi m'as-tu caché notre relation ?! ».

_ « Je pensais que c'était préférable… Le temps que tu retrouves tes souvenirs bien sûr. T'avouer que tu venais du passé, que ta sœur était toujours vivante ainsi que nous et que tu étais une louve Originelle, était déjà assez déstabilisant comme ça. J'ai jugé préférable d'attendre que l'ancienne toi soit de nouveau présente pour t'en parler ».

_ « Oh… Oui, vu de ce point de vue tu as bien fait. Et maintenant que je suis de retour… Dis-moi ce que nous sommes ? ».

_ « Rien n'a changé pour moi Mila. Je suis toujours le même homme que tu as aimé il y a mille ans. Je vais être honnête avec toi… Durant les mille ans qui nous ont séparés, j'ai eu des relations avec des femmes que maintenant je regrette… Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit si ma mère ne nous avait pas effacé la mémoire. Tu es toujours mon âme-sœur, mon Alpha et cela ne changera jamais ». Il lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans ses yeux larmoyants. « Mon cœur ne s'est mis à rebattre que lorsque tu aies apparu en face de moi. Cela a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours cette nuit-là et je hais ma mère d'une telle intensité pour m'avoir arraché les seuls souvenirs de toi, de ton amour et de notre lien. Je t'aimerai toujours Mila ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi, comme tu viens de retrouver tes souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ta vie d'avant, ta famille, tes parents… Tu as besoin de reprendre tes repères et de faire le point sur ce que tu ressens. Je veux simplement que tu saches que j'attendrai, peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra. Peu importe ton choix, même si cela doit me briser le cœur, je respecterai ta décision ».

Mila sourit et l'enlaça.

_ « Mon cœur t'appartenait et t'appartiendra toujours Elijah. Ton discours me touche énormément. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour faire le tri, vu ma récente rupture avec Cooper et tout le reste ».

_ « Tout ce que tu voudras ».

_ « Merci ! » dit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Elijah ferma les yeux à ce contact, sentant à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

_ « Te sens-tu prête à rejoindre les autres ? ».

_ « Je suis impatiente mais nerveuse… ».

_ « Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, ça va très bien se passer. Je crois qu'ils sont tout aussi nerveux que toi, surtout Caroline. Je peux entendre Klaus tenter de la rassurer d'ici » sourit-il.

_ « Alors ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps ! ».

Elle se leva du lit et vacilla légèrement. Elijah voulut la soutenir mais celle-ci déclina gentiment. Gardant un œil sur elle, l'Originel et Mila descendirent rejoindre le reste de la famille. Arrivés à l'embrassure du salon, ils virent Stefan, Rebekah et Bonnie discuter ensemble et Kol en train de lancer une balle contre le mur. Klaus et Caroline étaient assis sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Klaus était en train de lui caresser le dos et de lui parler de leurs voyages, dans le but de la distraire et de la détendre. Cela marchait plus ou moins.

Lorsque les yeux se Mila se posèrent sur la silhouette de sa sœur, elle se figea. Les mots sortirent inconsciemment de sa bouche.

_ « Caroline… ». Tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent Mila accompagnée d'Elijah. Caroline et Mila se fixèrent longuement. Caroline étouffa un sanglot lorsqu'elle constata la même lueur que possédait sa petite sœur il y a des siècles. Les larmes coulants déjà le long de ses joues, Mila se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur. Caroline fut d'abord surprise puis finit par se détendre et serra de plus en plus sa sœur contre elle. Enfin ! Elle était là ! Les larmes de Caroline apparurent à leur tour, elle ressentait de nouveau cette même chaleur, cet amour qu'elle ressentait lorsque jadis elle la tenait dans ses bras.

_ « Tu es enfin là ! Oh Mila… » gémit-elle tellement émue.

_ « Je suis là et je ne partirai plus jamais… ».

_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera du mal, plus jamais ! ».

_ « Tu m'as manqué aussi Care ! On ne se quittera plus jamais ! Tu m'as retrouvé ! ».

_ « Bien sûr, pour toujours et à jamais, tu te souviens ? ».

_ « Oui ! Je suis désolée pour ton côté loup-garou Caroline… ».

Caroline recula et prit son visage en coupe.

_ « Hey ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner tu entends ! Esther est la seule fautive. Je suis convaincue que si Mikael n'avait pas tué père de sang-froid… Tu aurais brisé le sort d'Esther ! ».

Mila lui fit un faible sourire. A la mention de leur père, le chagrin réapparut chez Mila. Connaissant l'origine de sa peine, Caroline la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Des larmes de chagrin se mélangèrent à celle de joie de Caroline au souvenir de la mort de ses parents. Elles partagèrent leur souffrance et se réconfortèrent mutuellement. Tout le monde fut ému de leurs retrouvailles et de leur souffrance. Lorsqu'elles furent calmées, elles détachèrent l'une de l'autre. Caroline sécha de son pouce les larmes de Mila et lui sourit tendrement.

_ « Bon retour parmi les tiens Mila ! » lança Klaus.

Mila lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle enlaça ensuite Stefan, Bonnie qu'elle remercia puis Kol et Rebekah.

_ « Je sais tu vas dire que nous ne sommes pas responsables mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour ce qui t'est arrivé. On a fait tout ce que l'on a pu pour venir vous sauver. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois parmi nous ! ».

_ « Merci beaucoup Bekah ! Je suis contente de te retrouver. On va avoir effectivement beaucoup de choses à se raconter ! ». L'Originelle acquiesça vigoureusement. Elles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

_ « Comment te sens-tu ? ».

_ « Franchement ? Encore un peu sous le choc et confuse. Ma vie antérieure se confond avec celle-ci et je suis un peu perdue. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour tout remettre en place et reprendre ma vie plus sereinement ». Elle jeta un petit regard à Elijah qui lui sourit toujours compréhensif.

_ « Nous serons tous présents pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve » affirma Klaus.

Mila lui sourit reconnaissante.

_ « Tu comptes toujours nous accompagner à notre sortie shopping et à la soirée de Marcel ? » s'enquit Rebekah.

_ « Si tu ne te sens pas prête, ne te forces pas » rajouta Caroline.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. Justement, je crois que cela me fera le plus grand bien de sortir et de me changer les idées ».

_ « Ok ! Les filles, vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer ! C'est parti ! » lança joyeusement Rebekah avant de s'éclipser. Elle fit rire toute la famille.

_ « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du shoping ! » s'amusa Mila.

_ « Mais là il s'agit de Rebekah, elle a une véritable passion pour la mode » lui expliqua Caroline en lui prenant le bras.

_ « Elle m'a déjà décrit le style de robe qu'elle voulait porter au bal ce soir » sourit Bonnie en partant avec les filles se préparer à l'étage.

* * *

Rebekah fut la première prête. Alors qu'elle descendait le grand escalier en bois, elle remarqua la présence de Stefan en bas des marches. Celui-ci sourit lorsque la jeune femme apparut. Une fois à sa hauteur, Stefan lui prit délicatement la main et déposa un doux baiser.

_ « Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être votre cavalier lors de cette soirée ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? ».

_ « Excuses-moi… C'est simplement qu'à part mes frères, tu es bien le seul homme qui demande à une fille de sortir avec lui avec autant de manières. Vous ne suivez pas votre temps M. Salvatore ».

_ « Tu as raison, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai été éduqué. De plus, je sais que c'est loin de te déplaire, tu aimes les gentlemen. Tu mérites toute cette attention Bekah ». La jeune femme rougit.

_ « C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accorde mon bras ce soir M. Salvatore ».

_ « Vous m'en voyez fou de joie Mlle Mikaelson ! ». Il l'embrassa sur la joue. L'apparition de Mila les interrompit. Elijah et Klaus arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sous le regard insistant de son frère, Elijah prit son courage à deux mains.

_ « Mila pourrai-je te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? ». Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans une autre pièce. « Je sais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour te laisser du temps, cependant accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal de Marcel ? » lui proposa-t'il, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle décline son invitation.

_ « Je serai enchantée de t'accompagner au bal Elijah. Rien ne nous empêche de passer du temps ensemble ».

_ « Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'être à ce moment ! ». Il lui fit un baisemain.

* * *

A l'étage, Bonnie venait tout juste de finir de se préparer et de faire son sac à main. S'apprêtant à rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec le plus jeune des Originels.

_ « Prête pour cette après-midi de shopping intense chérie ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais faire les boutiques… » dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

_ « Tu ne connais pas ma sœur comme je la connais. Avec elle c'est l'enfer ! ».

_ « Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi ! Je pense que je vais largement y survivre ».

_ « Accompagne-moi ce soir ? » lança-t'il en un souffle. Bonnie se figea et se retourna face à lui.

_ « Pardon ?! ».

_ « Ok je vais essayer de la refaire. Charmante demoiselle, accepteriez-vous de vous rendre au bal de M. Gérard à mon bras ? » reprit-il en mimant une révérence. Bonnie avait envie de rire face à son attitude, trouvant cela très touchant et gentleman, mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

_ « Pourquoi devrai-je accepter ton invitation ?! ».

_ « Dans un premier temps, au fait que ni toi, ni moi n'ayons de cavaliers… ».

_ « Je trouverai peut-être un cavalier lors de cette soirée » le coupa-t'elle.

_ « Je n'en ai aucun doute. Avec ton charme, les hommes seraient complètement idiots de ne t'adresser aucun intérêt ! ». Bonnie lui jeta un regard en biais. « Oh allez, laisses-toi aller. Tente le coup. Je te promets que je ne mords pas. Cela nous permettrait d'apprendre à nous connaître. Ça serait également une façon pour moi de te remercier de m'avoir ramené dans le monde des vivants et auprès de ma famille ».

Bonnie pesa le pour et le contre. Il était un vampire Originel, véritablement psychopathe et meurtrier. Sans oublier un vrai homme à femmes… Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rendre à cette soirée seule. Elle avait fini par apprécier Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah. Elle pouvait faire un effort avec lui.

_ « Très bien j'accepte. Mais je veux que tu sois irréprochable et au moindre geste déplacé je te crame le cerveau et je fais en sorte que tu restes une bonne fois pour toute de l'Autre Côté ! C'est bien clair ?! ».

_ « Limpide. Je viendrai te chercher en bas des escaliers à huit heures. A tout à l'heure Darling ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Lorsque Kol disparut du champ de vision de la belle sorcière, elle souffla de nouveau et esquissa un petit sourire.

_ « Caroline ! On attend plus que toi ! » s'exclama Rebekah du hall d'entrée.

_ « C'est bon me voilà ».

_ « Allez c'est parti ! » lança Rebekah. L'Originelle et Bonnie sortirent de la demeure.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » gémit Kol à l'intention des hommes.

_ « Vous allez bien trouver. Allez faire comme tous les hommes, boire un verre dans un bar. Surtout pas de bêtise ! » les prévint Caroline en lançant un regard à Kol.

_ « D'accord… » dit-il en levant les mains.

_ « A tout à l'heure » susurra-t'elle à son hybride.

_ « A tout à l'heure sweetheart ». Il l'embrassa tendrement, profitant encore de sa présence. Elle lui vola un dernier baiser et sortit rejoindre les filles avec Mila.

_ « Le 21ème siècle est bien étrange ! » constata à haute voix Kol. Cela fit rire les trois vampires. « Si on allait boire un verre pour fêter encore le retour de votre frère préféré ! ».

_ « Notre frère préféré ?! » répétèrent les deux Originels, loin d'être du même avis.

_ « C'est moi qui offre ».

_ « Alors dans ce cas cela ne se refuse pas ! En avant ! » fit Klaus.

C'est à leur tour que les quatre hommes se rendirent au bar de Camille et trinquèrent au retour de Kol.

* * *

Rebekah prit soin d'emmener ses trois amies dans les boutiques les plus tendances et sophistiquées de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas envahir Mila de question, sachant parfaitement que cela était déjà assez difficile pour elle. Après des heures à avoir fouillé dans les moindres boutiques, elles finirent par trouver leur bonheur. Leur achat fait, elles rentèrent directement au manoir. Elles avaient à peine deux heures pour se préparer. Les garçons étant sortis, elles seraient tranquilles pour se préparer. Chacune partit prendre sa douche. Elles avaient décidé de se préparer ensemble. Elles se réunirent dans la chambre de Rebekah, trouvant cela plus amusant de se préparer ensemble.

Une fois vêtues de leur robe, elles passèrent au maquillage et à la coiffure. Caroline opta pour une coiffure plutôt simple. Préférant laisser ses cheveux libres, elle utilisa deux mèches encadrant son visage et les noua à l'arrière. Elle plaça ensuite une broche en forme d'orchidée rouge au centre de sa tresse. Elle se mit du mascara, du crayon et du gloss.

Rebekah avait choisi la même coiffure que Caroline. Elle s'est maquillée avec son crayon, mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres couleur rubis. Elle avait placé une vieille broche en forme de papillon avec des diamants et de saphirs bleus dans les cheveux.

Leur préparation étant assez rapide, elles aidèrent ensuite Mila et Bonnie dans la réalisation de leur coiffure. Caroline était en train d'aider sa sœur toute souriante.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Mila.

_ « Ça me rappelle quand nous étions des enfants. On passait des heures à imaginer toute sorte de coiffure ».

_ « Je m'en souviens ! Certaine valait vraiment le coup. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait ri ».

Caroline vit le sourire de sa sœur diminuer pour laisser place à une mine soucieuse.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ».

_ « Rien de méchant ne t'inquiètes pas. Je crois que je stresse un peu… Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de soirée ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser cela se passera très bien. Je t'accorde que cela ne sera pas aussi dynamique que les soirées que l'on assistait avec la meute mais on s'amusera quand même. On va dépouiller Marcel de son champagne et on dansera jusqu'à épuisement ». Elle réussit à redonner le sourire à sa petite sœur. Après avoir appliqué la dernière touche de maquillage, Caroline et Mila regardèrent le résultat dans le miroir. Elles avaient fait une tresse avec les mèches sur le côté du visage de Mila qui terminait ensuite avec le reste de ses cheveux en une tresse épie.

_ « Tu es vraiment sublime ! ».

_ « Ne dis pas de bêtise… ».

_ « Caroline ne sait pas mentir. Tu es à couper le souffle Mila ! » fit Rebekah.

_ « Tu es vraiment ravissante ! » rajouta Bonnie.

_ « Merci les filles ! Mais il est clair que je suis loin d'être la seule ! Beaucoup d'hommes vont se retourner à votre passage » railla-t'elle.

_ « On n'a pas fini d'entendre Nik râler alors » s'amusa Rebekah. Elles rirent.

_ « Il ne sera sûrement pas le seul » dit Caroline en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

_ « Autant j'ai hâte d'aller à cette fête, autant l'idée de voir Marcel me dégoûte d'avance ».

_ « Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une petite tache noire durant cette fête mais je suis du même avis que toi Bekah. Surtout après notre dernière rencontre… » soupira Bonnie.

_ « Après ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il fait subir aux sorcières, je ne dirai pas non pour lui faire exploser toutes les veines de son corps » proposa Mila avec un sourire amusé.

_ « Garde cette idée pour plus tard, c'est assez tentant ».

Elles terminèrent les dernières retouches de leur apparence.

_ « On devrait faire une soirée entre filles ? » proposa Caroline.

_ « Bonne idée Care ! On pourra parler des garçons et de tout ! » se réjouit Rebekah.

_ « On pourrait faire ça demain soir ? » fit Bonnie.

_ « Je suis partante » lui répondit Mila. Les deux blondes acquiescèrent également.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bonnie avait fini.

_ « Je vais rejoindre les garçons ».

Elle sortit de la chambre, et commença à descendre l'escalier quand elle vit Kol vêtu d'un magnifique costar noir avec une chemise blanche. Elle le trouva plutôt séduisant. Sentant un regard sur lui, Kol leva les yeux et aperçut la belle sorcière. Et belle n'était qu'un euphémisme en comparaison à la splendide créature qui s'avançait à lui. Il ne put empêcher son regard de détailler chaque centimètre de ses courbes. Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon bas, sa robe de bal avec un bustier en forme de cœur noir avec des strass et le bas de la robe de couleur rouge. Il fut surpris de reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus belle femme. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il se pencha et lui fit un baisemain. Il vit ses joues rougir.

_ « Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes de toute beauté et plus encore ! ».

_ « Merci beaucoup M. Mikaelson. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ».

_ « Ravi que tu approuves. N'ayant pas encore ma nouvelle garde-robe, Nik a eu l'amabilité de me prêter un de ses costumes ».

_ « C'est gentil de sa part ».

_ « Pourrai-je t'offrir un verre en attendant le reste de la famille ». Bonnie acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au minibar.

* * *

A l'étage Mila et Caroline venaient de sortir de la chambre de Rebekah. Mila tourna la tête et vit sa sœur partir dans la direction opposée.

_ « Où vas-tu ? ».

_ « Je vais chercher ma pochette, je te rejoins en bas ».

Elle se rendit à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle vit Klaus de dos refermant le gilet noir sans manches de son costume. Il ajusta ensuite sa cravate.

_ « Ce n'est pas bien polie d'espionner sweetheart » lança-t'il d'une voix amusée, sans même se retourner.

_ « Je n'espionne pas, je ne fais qu'admirer la prestance de mon homme ». Elle devina facilement le sourire fier de l'hybride. Il se retourna et se stoppa subitement. Comment pouvait-elle l'éblouir de sa beauté un peu plus chaque jour ?! Il se sentait subitement nerveux d'avoir une femme aussi ravissante et merveilleuse que Caroline. Elle était tout simplement sublime ! Sa robe blanche avec des bretelles ornées de perles lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange.

Caroline ne put que rougir face au regard intense de Klaus. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi femme et désirée qu'avec lui. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

_ « Je te plais ? » dit-elle en se mordant timidement la lèvre.

_ « Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais Caroline ! ». Elle rougit.

_ « J'ai réussi alors à vous charmer M. Mikaelson ? » souffla-t'elle contre ses lèvres.

_ « Bien que cela soit déjà le cas depuis un moment, oui je le suis complètement love ». Il combla l'infime espace entre leurs lèvres et les scellèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, comblés. Le baiser prit cependant plus d'ampleur. Caroline avait ses bras autour du cou de Klaus, fourrageant ses cheveux en même temps. Les mains de Klaus ne restèrent pas non plus inactives bien longtemps. Elles descendirent progressivement le long de son dos, passant lascivement sur ses reins, puis sur ses hanches qu'ils plaquèrent contre lui.

_ « Il serait préférable… qu'on calme… nos ardeurs mon amour ».

_ « Pourquoi ça ?... On est bien là ».

_ « Ne me tentes pas Caroline. Au diable Marcel, je pourrai très vite céder aux pulsions de ravager ton corps de déesse toute la soirée ».

_ « Hum… passer la soirée au bal de Marcel ou à faire des folies de ton corps… » susurra-t'elle. « Malheureusement nous devons y aller, notre absence pourrait paraître louche auprès de Marcel et les autres nous tueraient si on n'y allait pas… ».

_ « Tu as raison… En revanche, dès qu'on rentrera, on ne sera que toi et moi ! ».

_ « J'ai hâte ! ». Elle partagea un baiser sensuel avec lui et prit ensuite sa pochette. « On y va ? ».

_ « Avant de partir love, je voudrai te remettre un petit présent » avoua-t'il avec un sourire faisant apparaître ses fossettes.

_ « Ne me dis pas que c'est un bijou… Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me couvrir de cadeau Nik ! ».

_ « Tu le mériterais pourtant. Tu as bien deviné c'est un bijou, mais je suis sûr que tu seras ravie de l'avoir ». Klaus sortit une petite boîte de son costume et le lui tendit. Caroline s'en saisit, intriguée. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte qui semblait dater de plusieurs siècles. Elle fut bouche bée et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Dans cette boîte se trouvait le collier en forme de croissant de lune qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'il était humain. Le souvenir de ce moment, lui fit lâcher quelques larmes.

_ « Non ne pleures pas mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… » s'attrista-t'il en prenant son visage en coupe.

_ « Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? ». Ses yeux brillaient d'un petit éclat.

_ « Lorsque mes frères, Rebekah et moi avons réussi à nous libérer du sort de notre mère, nous nous sommes précipités là où elle vous a torturé. J'ai trouvé ton collier par terre et je l'ai gardé près de moi convaincu que cela me permettrai de te sentir encore auprès de moi après ta perte… Lorsqu'Esther a bloqué nos souvenirs et que mon regard s'est posé sur le collier, j'ignorai complètement pourquoi je l'avais dans les mains. Pourquoi je le serrai avec autant de force, si c'était moi qui l'avais fabriqué et pour qui ? Maintenant, je sais que c'était pour m'accrocher à toi. Une force m'avait poussé à le garder près de moi, de jamais m'en débarrasser. Comme si inconsciemment je savais qu'il avait une très grande valeur à mes yeux. Dès que j'ai eu retrouvé mes souvenirs, je l'ai cherché et une fois trouvé j'ai pensé que cet instant serait parfait pour te le rendre. Si tu le veux toujours ? ».

_ « Bien sûr je le veux. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de nous ! Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plaît ? ». Elle se tourna, mettant ses cheveux sur le côté. Klaus noua le collier autour de son délicat cou, se remémora par la même occasion la première fois où il lui avait attaché le collier. Il déposa ensuite quelques tendres baisers le long de son cou. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour-là ? « Ce pendentif en croissant de lune est un rappel de ta véritable nature au fond de toi, et de la beauté que tu es obligée de cacher ». Ça m'avait profondément touché et c'était l'une des plus belles déclarations de ma vie. C'est ce jour-là que notre lien s'est créé ».

_ « Je m'en souviens et je le pense toujours. Lorsque tu t'étais transformé devant moi, j'ai cru rêver. Tu étais tellement belle ! ».

_ « Merci ! » rougit-elle. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus en loup ». Ils rirent amusés et s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient voulu quitter cet havre de bien-être et de désir mais il était l'heure de se rendre au bal de Marcel.

* * *

En bas, Stefan et Elijah s'étaient joints à Kol et Bonnie. Alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leurs verres, ils faillirent s'étrangler lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'arrivée de Rebekah et de Mila. Leur réaction provoqua un petit rire amusé à Kol, qui s'apprêtait à leur lancer une pique lorsque Bonnie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes lui faisant comprendre de se taire.

Mila s'était vêtue d'une ravissante longue robe de soirée d'épaules en mousseline de soie bleue dont le buste était orné de perles. De son côté, Rebekah avait opté pour une robe décolletée en cœur ornée de bijoux longue ruchée de couleur rubis.

_ « Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes superbes ! » les complimenta Kol en lançant un regard amusé à Bonnie.

_ « Il a raison ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! » sourit Stefan. Elles les remercièrent d'un resplendissant sourire. Elijah s'avança jusqu'à Mila et lui baisa la main.

_ « Toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs ! » susurra-t'il. Mila rougit vivement, et fut heureuse que l'arrivée de Klaus et Caroline détourne un peu l'attention d'elle et Elijah.

Tout le monde prêt, ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils avaient convenu de ne parler ni de la découverte de Caroline et Mila en louves, ni de leur plan pour rompre leur malédiction à Marcel.

* * *

La soirée avait lieu à la demeure de Marcel, dans le centre de la Nouvelle-Orléans. A leur arrivée, des voituriers vinrent directement à leur rencontre. Ils gravirent ensuite les marches menant à la demeure. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale de la réception. C'était une immense salle avec principalement des mûrs en briques. La décoration était centrée sur les tons dorés et gris. De magnifiques et impressionnants lustres éclairaient la salle, tandis que des centaines de longs vases décorés de bougies et d'orchidées donnaient une ambiance à la pièce. Des bouquets composés de roses, d'alstromérias et des lys blanches ainsi que des callas jaunes étaient placés un peu partout dans la salle. Un buffet était mis à la disposition des invités, dressé d'une nappe grise surplombée d'un chemin de table doré. Il était composé de nombreux mets de la région dont le fameux gumbo, d'huîtres, de chairs de crawfish, de la cuisine créole et ainsi que de bouquets de fleurs et de bougies. Un petit bar se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Plusieurs serveurs se déplaçaient dans la salle pour servir du champagne aux invités. Un groupe d'orchestre était également présent.

Alors qu'ils contemplèrent la salle et les invités, Marcel remarqua leur présence et les salua.

_ « La famille Mikaelson ! Ravi de compter votre présence à ma soirée ».

_ « Merci à toi pour cette invitation ! Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde » sourit faussement Klaus.

_ « Caroline ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu es d'une grande beauté ! ».

_ « Merci… La décoration est magnifique ».

_ « Content que tu aimes, c'est mon idée ». Caroline étouffa un petit rire moqueur, doutant que Marcel ait eu l'idée d'une telle soirée. Il salua les autres, s'arrêtant sur Bonnie.

_ « Bonnie Bennett. Ravi de voir que notre dernière rencontre n'ait en rien dissuadé ta venue ».

_ « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de reculer face à un vampire et j'aime beaucoup les soirées » dit-elle en se tenant droite devant lui. Marcel esquissa un sourire impressionné. Son regard se porta sur l'homme à côté de Bonnie. Elijah décida d'intervenir.

_ « Il me semble que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer notre jeune frère ».

_ « Kol Mikaelson ! » se présenta-t'il en lui tendant la main.

_ « Marcel Gérard. Je peux me vanter de connaître tous les Originels ».

_ « En effet ! Mais je ne vais pas te le cacher, la plupart des gens finissent par regretter amèrement ma rencontre un jour ou l'autre » dit-il sournoisement.

Marcel déglutit intérieurement. Il se tourna ensuite vers la deuxième inconnue.

_ « Qui est cette charmante personne ? ».

_ « Je suis Mila, la sœur de Caroline ».

_ « Enchanté ! Je constate que la beauté est dominante dans votre famille ». Il lui embrassa la main. « Je sens que vous êtes une sorcière ».

_ « Est-ce un problème ?! » répliqua Elijah, passablement énervé par le regard pervers de Marcel sur sa douce Mila.

_ « Non, bien sûr que non ».

_ « Je connais votre règlement et ma présence à la Nouvelle-Orléans n'est rien d'autre que de rendre visite à ma sœur ».

Sa voix bienveillante convainquit Marcel.

_ « Bien ! Je vous invite à vous joindre aux festivités ».

Ils se mêlèrent donc à la foule. La quasi-totalité des invités se trouvaient être des vampires et le reste, des humains qui devaient servir de nourriture. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la famille Mikaelson mais plus particulièrement sur Mila et Bonnie. Elijah raffermit sa prise sur la main de Mila et la rapprocha de lui. Mila lui sourit reconnaissante.

Kol quant à lui, jeta des regards noirs à ceux malveillants destinés à Bonnie. Cela réfréna les ardeurs des vampires. Il admira Bonnie. Elle se tenait droite, ne montrant pas sa peur.

L'ambiance reprit de nouveau une tournure plus festive. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et trinquèrent en buvant des flûtes de champagne. Un tintement de cristal attira l'attention de tous les invités. Marcel se tenait droit face à ses invités avec un grand sourire.

_ « Je tiens à tous vous remercier de votre présence à cette soirée qui promet d'être fantastique ! Je tiens également à honorer la famille Mikaelson de sa présence parmi nous. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, passez une excellente soirée ! Musique ! ».

L'orchestre reprit donc son programme. Klaus finit sa flûte de champagne et présenta son bras à Caroline. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur son bras. Klaus l'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse et la prit dans ses bras. Les souvenirs de leur première danse lorsqu'ils étaient humains, celle du bal des Mikaelson, celle de la soirée des années 20 à Mystic Falls et celles durant leur voyage leur revinrent en mémoire. Ils se sourirent et partagèrent un regard complice. C'était leur moment à eux. Tellement absorbés l'un pour l'autre, ils ne sentirent à aucun moment les regards attendris de leur famille, ainsi que le regard envieux de Marcel. Ils dansèrent au rythme de la musique. Les mains de Klaus posés sur ses hanches, les bras de Caroline autour de son cou, leur regard ne dévièrent à aucun moment.

Ce fut ensuite Stefan et Rebekah qui prirent la même initiative. Kol invita Bonnie à se joindre à lui. C'est quelque peu nerveuse qu'elle accepta son invitation. Il se saisit de sa main et après lui avoir demandé sa permission, il posa sa main en bas de son dos. Ce simple contact leur procura une petite décharge électrique. Ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. Ils commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique.

_ « Je ne te pensais pas aussi bon danseur » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Tu serais étonnée. J'ai eu largement le temps d'apprendre plusieurs variétés de danses durant ma longue vie. On va dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Je peux en dire autant de toi, tu es une excellente danseuse ».

_ « Merci ! J'ai participé pendant une partie de mon enfance à un cours de danse avec Caroline et Elena. Ça m'a permis d'apprendre à me débrouiller ».

_ « Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne fais pas que te débrouiller. Tu as ça dans le sang » dit-il en parcourant son corps de déesse de ses yeux.

_ « Mon visage est plus haut Kol ! » le prévint-elle. Il releva les yeux et fit un air de chien battu.

Le visage exaspéré de Bonnie se transforma peu à peu en un beaucoup plus amusé. Le cœur de l'Originel manqua plusieurs battements. Il était hypnotisé par le délicat sourire qu'elle affichait. Son cœur se réchauffa en remarquant qu'il lui était destiné. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi étrange et nerveux ? Il avait courtisé tant de femmes dans sa vie. Alors comment se fait-il que la jeune femme dans ses bras représente beaucoup plus tout d'un coup ? Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était une véritable beauté. Il admirait sa force, son courage, sa beauté, sa générosité envers ses amis. Il ressentait quelque chose pour elle… Quoi ? Il ne serait le dire. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Était-il en train de tomber sous le charme de la jolie Bonnie ? Non, c'est impossible ! Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti de l'amour pour qui que ce soit, à part sa famille… Cette sorcière le troublait, ce qui l'attirait davantage, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Sa magie l'avait hypnotisé.

* * *

Du côté d'Elijah, il invita Mila à danser. Elle accepta avec un tendre sourire. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur elle et lui intima les pas et le rythme. Elle le suivit et se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise.

_ « Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué » lui sourit-il.

_ « Ahaha ! Je ne suis pas habituée comme toi à ce genre de soirée. J'appréhendais, mais maintenant ça va ».

_ « Tu es ravissante Mila… Et encore je peine à trouver mes mots ».

_ « Le grand Elijah a cours de mots, c'est une grande première ! » le taquina-t'elle.

_ « Cela m'arrive lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ». Mila rougit. « Je dois dire que cette robe ne fait que t'embellir davantage ».

_ « Merci ! Les filles ont insisté pour que je la prenne. Elle me plaisait énormément mais elle coûtait un peu chère… ».

_ « Elles ont eu raison d'insister, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux Mila. Si tu ne l'avais pas acheté, je l'aurai fait pour toi ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à gaspiller ton argent pour moi… » le sermonna-t'elle.

_ « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, si cela permet de te rendre heureuse. L'argent ne compte pas ». Mila le remercia d'un sourire. « A ce que je constate ta beauté a attiré le regard de Marcel… Il ne cesse de passer de toi à ma sœur… » chuchota-t'il.

_ « Serais-tu jaloux ? » le taquina-t'elle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire.

_ « Faut-il qu'il soit toujours sous le charme des femmes de notre famille… ».

_ « Bien que cela vienne de lui, je trouve cela assez flatteur ». Elle rit devant l'air un peu bougon de l'Originel. Malgré qu'il détestait que le vampire pose ses yeux sur sa belle, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il allait devoir faire avec, la beauté pure de Mila allait toujours attirer les regards sur elle.

* * *

De leur côté, Rebekah et Stefan s'amusaient et dansaient avec joie. Stefan était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur ce genre de danse que sur celles de jeunes générations. Il s'amusait à faire tournoyer Rebekah sur elle-même. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Il ne pouvait se détacher du sourire omniprésent sur le visage de Rebekah.

_ « J'ai vraiment l'impression de me retrouver dans les années 20 » fit Stefan.

_ « C'est vrai ! Même si je te trouve un peu rouillé, tu étais beaucoup plus fougueux avant » plaisanta-t'elle.

Aussi amusé qu'elle, il la fit tourner et la ramena d'un coup sec contre lui. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent instantanément collés l'un contre l'autre. Fondant dans le regard de l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent inconsciemment. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles chaud et saccadé et une certaine tension émanant de leurs corps. Stefan la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Rebekah retint un gémissement, appréciant grandement la place de la main du jeune homme au creux de ses reins. Alors que leurs lèvres s'apprêtaient à se fondre l'une contre l'autre, ils furent interrompus par la voix de Marcel. Ils soufflèrent d'exaspération et s'éloignèrent un peu. Ils regardèrent Marcel d'un œil mauvais, qui lui souriait.

_ « Puis-je t'emprunter ta cavalière ? ».

_ « Non ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ! » lança froidement Stefan. Marcel ignora son rival et se tourna vers la belle Originelle.

_ « Tu ne me refuserais pas une danse Bekah ».

_ « Tu n'es pas digne de m'appeler Bekah et non je ne veux pas valser avec toi. Alors maintenant, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-nous tranquille ».

_ « Si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi, je l'accepte. En revanche, si tu me le permets j'aimerai te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartiens et que je n'ai jamais pu te rendre ». Sous l'air perplexe de Rebekah, il rajouta. « S'il te plaît acceptes et ensuite je te laisserai tranquille ».

Elle était intriguée, que possédait-il qui lui appartenait ?

_ « D'accord mais seulement quelques minutes ». Elle aperçut l'air déçu de Stefan.

_ « Pourrais-tu nous laisser seul à seul Stefan ? C'est assez personnel ». Stefan s'apprêtait à lui répondre méchamment lorsque Rebekah posa sa main sur sa joue.

_ « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, s'il te plaît ».

_ « Bien… Je t'attendrai ici… ». Pour essayer de l'apaiser, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et suivit Marcel sous les yeux soupçonneux de Stefan.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces avant de se retrouver dans le bureau de Marcel. Rebekah ne chercha pas à s'éterniser.

_ « Qu'as-tu qui m'appartient ? ».

_ « Avant cela j'aimerais te parler de nous ».

_ « Il n'y a jamais eu de nous et si c'est la seule raison de ma présence, je m'en vais ». Elle rebroussa chemin avant que Marcel n'apparaisse devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

_ « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai attendu tellement d'années pour cet instant. Ecoutes-moi simplement c'est tout ce que je te demande ». Après réflexion, Rebekah acquiesça. « Je sais que je t'ai énormément déçu le jour où ton frère m'a transformé en vampire. J'ai rêvé toute ma vie de devenir un vampire et lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, j'avoue avoir agi sur un coup de tête… Je n'avais pas mesuré les conséquences qui en découleraient… C'est à l'instant où ton regard d'habitude si doux est devenu haineux envers moi que j'ai compris que j'avais fait une énorme erreur… Je suis sincèrement désolé Rebekah ».

_ « Tu crois que tes excuses vont effacer le mal que tu m'as fait ?! Je pensais que tu m'aimais, assez pour défier mon frère et me choisir moi. Je savais que tu rêvais de devenir un vampire. Si tu m'avais choisi, je t'aurai transformé en vampire par la suite et nous aurions vécu notre éternité ensemble. Mais ce jour-là, tu as brisé tous nos projets, notre avenir. Tu as laissé mon frère me planter une dague en plein cœur. Tu m'as trahi Marcel ! ».

_ « Je sais tout ça Bekah… Je vis depuis ce jour avec ce fardeau, cette culpabilité… Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je remonterais le temps juste pour corriger mon erreur. Crois-moi !... ».

_ « Qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ?! » s'exclama-t'elle.

_ « Toi ! C'est toi que je veux ! » déclara-t'il avant de reprendre plus calmement. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Depuis ce jour, j'ai espéré au plus profond de moi que nos chemins se recroissent et que je puisse tout t'expliquer… ».

_ « Tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver à ce que je sache ! » répliqua-t'elle.

_ « J'étais persuadé que Mikael vous avez trouvé et tué jusqu'au dernier. Mon cœur n'a seulement rebattu que lorsque j'ai rencontré l'espion d'Elijah, qui m'a mis en relation avec lui et qui m'a informé que tu étais saine et sauve ». Rebekah secoua la tête en riant et se détourna de lui. « Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé Bekah, je suis le même homme que tu as aimé. Je n'ai oublié aucun de mes souvenirs avec toi. Je t'aime Rebekah et je veux qu'on redevienne ce « nous » qui nous correspondait le mieux ». Il saisit délicatement le bras de la jeune femme et la retourna. Face à face, ils s'étudièrent.

_ « Je n'ai aucune envie que l'on redevienne un couple » dit-elle fermement.

_ « Je sais que tu caches tes sentiments et que ton cœur bat encore pour moi » dit-il avec assurance.

_ « Vraiment ?! Tu délires mon pauvre Marcel ! » pouffa-t'elle.

_ « Il me semble qu'il est temps que je te rendre ce qui t'appartient ».

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la plaqua contre lui et s'appropria ses lèvres. Encore sous le choc, elle ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'apprêta à le repousser lorsque Marcel fut projeté violemment contre un mur. La silhouette de Stefan se dévoila sous ses yeux. Sans un regard pour Rebekah, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Marcel. Alors que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits et commençait à se relever, Stefan lui assena d'un mémorable coup de poing qui lui ouvrit l'arcade.

_ « Stef ! S'il te plaît arrête… » l'implora-t'elle en lui saisissant le bras. Stoppant tout mouvement, il se délivra du contact de Rebekah sur son bras.

_ « Ne me touches pas ! ».

_ « Stef… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ».

_ « Oh mais je ne crois rien du tout, je constate ! Quand je pense que tu semblais différente des autres… ».

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se défendre, il avait disparu dans un souffle. Elle jeta un dernier regard mauvais à Marcel et partit à la suite de Stefan. Arrivant dans la salle principale, elle scruta la salle cherchant le moindre signe de Stefan. Elle vit Kol et Bonnie discuter avec des invités, un peu plus loin Klaus et Caroline dégustaient une flûte de champagne, tandis que Mila et Elijah étaient toujours enlacés et dansés. Remarquant l'Originelle, Caroline lui fit un signe de la main. Cependant, elle remarqua le trouble chez elle.

_ « Il se passe quelque chose » murmura-t'elle à l'hybride. Dès que Rebekah arriva à leur niveau, Klaus les mena dans un endroit plus tranquille.

_ « Bekah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit son frère.

_ « C'est Stefan… Marcel prétendait obtenir une chose qui m'avait appartenu. Je l'ai suivi. A la fin, il m'a embrassé. Lorsque j'ai voulu le repousser, Stefan nous a surpris et il s'en est pris à Marcel. Il croit que Marcel et moi nous sommes de nouveau ensemble mais c'est faux ! J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, il m'a repoussé et il s'est enfui… ».

_ « Nous allons partir à sa recherche » dit Caroline.

_ « Non ! C'est à cause de moi tout ça. C'est à moi de le retrouver et de m'expliquer… S'il te plaît, je t'appellerai s'il a besoin ». Caroline hocha la tête malgré son inquiétude et son instinct qui lui disait de rejoindre son frère.

_ « D'accord… Ramène-le à la maison ».

_ « Je te le promets ». Elles s'enlacèrent.

_ « Tu arriveras à le retrouver ?» intervient Klaus.

_ « Oui je crois savoir où il est allé. A plus tard ! ». Elle partit en un coup de vent.

* * *

En une minute, elle se retrouva sur une colline surplombant la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle et Stefan venaient souvent ici la nuit tombée pour contempler la beauté nocturne de la ville. Elle se rendit à l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Puis, elle le vit de dos assis sur l'herbe. Doucement, elle s'approcha. Elle remarqua une bouteille de Bourbon bien entamé dans sa main. Son visage était un mélange entre colère, chagrin et dégoût. Rebekah s'en voulut énormément de lui faire éprouver cela…

_ « Va-t'en ! » grommela-t'il avant de boire une autre gorgée d'alcool.

Rebekah l'ignora royalement et s'assit à côté de lui. Pendant de longues minutes aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Rebekah observa la splendide vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle put apercevoir au loin la Cathédrale Saint-Louis, le quartier français ainsi que les lumières qui illuminaient le Saenger Theatre.

_ « Retourne auprès des autres et laisse-moi Rebekah ! ».

_ « Je n'en ferai rien. Stefan, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ».

Stefan eut un rire amer.

_ « Mon esprit me jouerait des tours alors ! Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas en train d'embrasser Marcel ?! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous auriez peut-être couché ensemble ? Comment peux-tu l'embrasser, l'aimer après ce qu'il t'a fait ?! » s'insurgea-t'il.

_ « Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? » s'exclama-t'elle à son tour, les larmes aux yeux. « Comment peux-tu croire qu'après la souffrance que j'ai endurée à cause de lui j'ai encore une once de désir et d'amour pour lui. Marcel m'a brisé le cœur et plus jamais je ne veux lui laisser encore cette occasion ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé ?! Il a tenté de me reconquérir. Il ne cessait de se confondre en excuses, qu'il regrettait profondément ce qu'il m'a fait. Il voulait me reconquérir, il m'aime toujours… ».

_ « Alors pourquoi je vous ai vu vous embrasser ?! ».

_ « C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Je venais de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre lui et moi. Il m'a subitement embrassé. Tu es intervenu juste avant que je le repousse… ».

Stefan tourna la tête, laissant son regard se poser sur la ville. Il songea aux paroles de l'Originelle. Se serait-il trompé ?

Rebekah posa sa main sur une de ses joues.

_ « Je ressens plus rien pour lui et l'idée même de me remettre avec lui me dégoûte ». Elle souffla un bon coup et se lança. « Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu Stefan, depuis notre rencontre dans le bar de Gloria. Et je peux même prétendre qu'il t'appartiendra toujours ».

_ « Vraiment ?... » chuchota-t'il stupéfait. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

_ « Je sais que tu as rompu avec Elena il n'y a pas longtemps. Que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments et que tu veux soigner toutes tes blessures qu'elle et Katherine t'ont causées avant de te lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Tu ne veux plus souffrir de nouveau, je le comprends. Mais je ne peux rester dans cette situation plus longtemps, sans que je te révèle mes sentiments. Je … Je t'aime toujours Stefan. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis les années 20. Tu n'es probablement pas prêt à passer à autre chose ou peut-être que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi… En tout cas… ».

Stefan posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres. Rebekah était déstabilisée par le regard intense de Stefan qui détaillait son visage.

_ « Je me sens tellement stupide, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire Rebekah. Je me suis conduit comme un parfait imbécile… Tu as raison, je voulais prendre du temps avant de m'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter, je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je comptais remplacer Elena par toi ».

_ « Par moi ?... » bredouilla-t'elle envahie par l'émotion.

_ « Tu comptes énormément pour moi Bekah. Depuis que ton frère m'a rendu mes souvenirs, tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées. Ça m'a rendu fou quand je t'ai vu avec Marcel tout à l'heure. Dans un sens, je le jalousais… Il avait la chance de pouvoir savourer tes lèvres, et ce que je croyais, recevoir ton amour. Je t'aime aussi Rebekah ! Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort que ce j'ai pu ressentir dans ma vie, même avec Katherine ou encore Elena. Maintenant, malgré mes actes et mes paroles, j'espère que tu laisseras une chance au pauvre idiot que je suis… Je te présente encore mes excuses ».

Rebekah posa sa main sur la joue de Stefan, puis sur sa nuque. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un dans l'autre. Stefan joua le tout pour le tout et s'empressa de nouer leurs lèvres. Ils eurent l'impression de revenir 90 ans en arrière. Ils retrouvaient les mêmes ressentis que la première fois. Leur baiser au début hésitant devient beaucoup plus passionné et laissa derrière lui une succession de baisers tout aussi plein d'ardeurs et d'émotions.

Rebekah recula légèrement, et échappa un rire épanoui.

_ « Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner. J'aurai agi de la même manière. Promets-moi seulement de ne plus jamais m'abandonner ».

_ « Pour rien au monde je ne t'abandonnerai. Maintenant toi et moi c'est pour l'éternité ! ».

_ « Hum l'éternité ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé » sourit-elle.

_ « Nous avons perdu près de 90 ans de notre vie où nous aurions pu être ensemble. Nous avons l'opportunité d'avoir une seconde chance. Je te promets que plus jamais nous ne serons séparés par qui que se soit et que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse et te protéger ! ».

Rebekah l'embrassa et murmura.

_ « Nous allons penser nos vieilles plaies. Je t'aime Stefan ! ».

_ « Je t'aime aussi Rebekah ! ».

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Rebekah s'allongea sur le sol et attira Stefan à elle. Le jeune homme quitta sa bouche et parsema sa mâchoire et ensuite son cou de baisers. Echangeant un regard avec elle, il les releva rapidement et la prit dans ses bras. A vitesse vampirique, il les emmena jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson. Rentrant dans la demeure, il la déposa au sol. Ils partagèrent plusieurs baisers. Rebekah lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avant de lui lancer un regard malicieux et de s'évaporer. Stefan sourit et la pourchassa. Il monta à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre. Sans l'avoir vu venir, il fut aussitôt plaqué contre la porte. Rebekah l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle s'éloigna le débarrassant de sa veste et fit sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise bleue. Stefan sourit de sa hâte, mais comment le lui reprocher, il se retrouvait dans le même état. Ils tremblaient de plaisir et s'impatientaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Cependant, il inversa rapidement les rôles. Il la plaqua face contre la porte. Il parsema son épaule et son cou de doux baisers. Ses mains quant à elles, se montraient davantage baladeuses pour le plus grand plaisir de Rebekah qui posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour un baiser torride. L'attention du vampire se porta ensuite sur sa robe. Il fit descendre d'une extrême sensualité la fermeture éclair de la robe. Le vêtement glissa peu à peu du corps d'ivoire de la belle Originelle, la laissant apparaître en sous-vêtements. Rebekah reprit d'assaut ses lèvres tentatrices.

_ « Tu es… magnifique. Tu me rends fou… » souffla-t'il entre deux baisers.

_ « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! ». Il l'embrassa avant de s'écarter pour jeter sa chemise au loin et de porter Rebekah qui entoura sa taille de ses longues jambes. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle constata le désir de Stefan pour elle. Il les allongea sur le lit, parcourant une nouvelle fois leur corps. Après avoir demandé le consentement de la jeune femme, ils s'unirent de la plus agréable des façons. Ils gémirent de ressentir ses sensations d'être unis de nouveau, d'être lié de cette manière. Un torrent de désir, d'émotion, de joie les envahit. Ils venaient de savourer leurs retrouvailles et leur amour. Chacun sentait ce vide en eux commencer à se dissiper. A aucun moment, leurs sourires ne disparurent ou leurs regards ne dévièrent. Ils savourèrent cet instant encore un long moment, se touchant et se murmurant des mots d'amours. Pour à la fin, finir par tomber littéralement d'épuisement.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures, le reste de la famille Mikaelson prit congé de la fête et rentra au manoir. Inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Stefan et Rebekah, ils espéraient les savoir rentrer à la maison. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que de légers bruits et gémissements ne laissèrent de doute aux vampires sur les activités et la nature de leur relation.

_ « Quand je pense qu'on s'inquiétait pour eux ! » railla Kol.

_ « Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea Mila.

_ « Je veux dire que ma sœur et le Salvatore font plus intimement connaissance ».

Mila et Bonnie laissèrent échapper un « oh » de surprise.

_ « Je suis heureuse de voir qu'ils se sont réconciliés et qu'ils aient enfin sautés le cap » fit Caroline. « Nous aurons des infos croustillantes demain les filles ». Elles firent un sourire complice.

_ « Moi aussi je suis heureux pour eux. Cependant, nous pourrions leur laisser de l'intimité et cesser nos commérages ! Nous devrions aller dormir » leur conseilla Elijah.

_ « Comment veux-tu dormir alors qu'ils font un bruit du diable ?! D'un côté, ils ne sont pas pires que Klaus et Caroline ». Les deux concernés se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le plus jeune de la fratrie.

_ « Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi… On en est loin… » réfuta Caroline gênée.

_ « Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes deux loups dans un tourbillon d'amour fusionnel. Cela ne peut être autrement. D'ailleurs, de par mon expérience vous êtes assez torrides » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ « Que veux-tu dire par expérience ? » protesta Klaus pas rassuré de la suite.

_ « Etant de l'Autre Côté, il fallait bien que je me distraie un minimum. En passant, tu es très sexy Care » dit-il en en jouant des sourcils.

Caroline devient rouge de honte et de colère. L'idée que Kol la matait elle et Klaus durant leurs… ébats la répugnait. Klaus quant à lui…

_ « Tu n'es qu'un sale petit pervers à qui je vais prendre plaisir à démembrer » s'écria-t'il en plaquant son frère contre un mur. Cependant, le rire de son frère le prit totalement au dépourvu.

_ « Oh mon dieu ! Tu es trop drôle Nik ! Toujours impulsif, j'adore ! C'était qu'une blague. Je ne suis pas aussi bas pour aller mater mon frère avec sa copine. Ahah ! Mais j'ai adoré ta réaction ! Ça me manquait de te charrier ! ».

Klaus le relâcha subitement, tout aussi exaspéré par la connerie de son frère. Il se retourna vers les autres.

_ « Retenez-moi ou je vais le tuer et le remettre bien au chaud dans son pauvre cercueil ». Cette remarque les fit sourire.

_ « Je te manquerai trop ! Bien reprenons nos esprits » lança Kol. « Chère Bonnie, bien que j'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie. Je me dois de me retirer avant que mon adorable frère ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Passez une bonne nuit ». Il lui embrassa la main et s'éclipsa au plus vite.

_ « Pourquoi l'a-t'on ramené déjà ? » ronchonna l'hybride. Caroline sourit et le prit par la taille. Elle l'embrassa pour essayer de dissiper sa petite colère.

_ « Ne fais pas attention à lui. Tu sais comment il est, un vrai gamin ».

_ « Je sais comment on pourrait se venger de lui » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et partit à vitesse vampirique dans leur chambre, sous les regards exaspérés et amusés de Bonnie, Elijah et Mila.

* * *

Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à consommer leur amour, Klaus et Caroline s'étaient finalement écroulés de fatigue. Néanmoins, ce sommeil fut de courte durée. Klaus avait la désagréable impression de se sentir oppressé, envahi par ses démons. Mais lorsque de timides plaintes lui parvinrent à l'oreille, il savait que cette agitation en lui venait de Caroline à travers leur lien. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata le sommeil agité de sa belle.

_ « Non… » gémit-elle dans son sommeil. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

_ « Calme-toi love, je suis là » chuchota-t'il à son oreille. Mais malgré que son toucher l'apaise habituellement, il la sentit se tendre et à commencer à le repousser.

_ « Non ! Damon… S'il te plaît… ».

Ce fut au tour de Klaus de se tendre à l'évocation de ce nom. Pourquoi sa douce cauchemardait-elle sur Damon ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui ? Une colère commença à l'envahir, Caroline souffrait à cause de lui. Oubliant la promesse qu'il s'était fait, il se concentra et entra dans son esprit. La scène à laquelle il assista le terrifia et l'irrita au plus haut point. Il pouvait voir Caroline vêtue seulement de sous-vêtements écrasée par le corps de Damon qui l'embrassait. Il était écœuré par cette vision. Caroline semblait essayer vainement de repousser Damon mais il ne l'écouta pas et dévoila son visage de vampire. Caroline cria effrayée, elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise mais ses gestes se suspendirent, son cri se brisa lorsque les crocs de Damon lui transpercèrent sauvagement la gorge.

Les cris de Caroline firent sortir Klaus de son esprit. Il grogna en apercevant des larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues. Afin de mettre un terme à sa souffrance, il rentra de nouveau dans son esprit et dirigea son cauchemar vers quelque chose de plus joyeux. Il contrôlait son esprit. Il créa un rêve où elle était dans ses bras, heureuse, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis. Peu à peu, pour son plus grand soulagement, ses larmes se tarirent et elle se détendit au fur et à mesure. Inconsciemment, elle s'agrippa davantage auprès de l'hybride, se sentant en sécurité.

Klaus souffla de soulagement, il avait réussi à la calmer. Pourtant, il ne cessa de ruminer ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il savait qu'entre Damon et Caroline émanait une tension mais il s'était imaginé que la cruauté de Damon envers le sang humain en était la cause. Il était loin de la vérité. Cette vérité lui resta en travers de la gorge. Damon s'était servi de Caroline, son Alpha comme objet sexuel et poche de sang ! Il avait osé poser ses sales mains sur elle, il l'avait utilisé ! Il allait le payer de sa vie ! Personne ne touche à sa Caroline sans en subir les conséquences. Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de lui casser la gueule, il allait enfin pour se défouler, se faire plaisir et surtout dans le but de venger sa compagne. En pensant à elle, son regard se porta sur elle. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être confié à lui, alors que visiblement elle en souffrait toujours ? Il se doutait que la générosité de Caroline avait encore fonctionné. Elle se doutait qu'il le tuerait s'il venait à l'apprendre. Encore une fois, son intelligence avait payé. Cependant, elle n'avait peut-être pas prévu qu'il le découvre à travers ses rêves. Soudain, il en voulut beaucoup à Caroline. Elle avait protégé, aidé ce monstre après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Le pire pour lui s'est qu'elle s'entêtait à le protéger, de le défendre en quelque sorte de Klaus. Elle avait une fois de plus caché sa souffrance aux autres pour le bien du groupe mais plus particulièrement pour Elena et Damon. Combien de temps allait-elle souffrir pour leur bien ?! Une partie de lui culpabilisait du fait que s'il était apparu plus tôt dans sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais subi pareil traitement…

Il caressa la joue de Caroline de son pouce et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle allait probablement le haïr mais il devait le faire. Sa décision était prise. D'une extrême douceur, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Caroline sans la réveiller.

Emergeant doucement de son rêve, Caroline tendit le bras mais ne le trouva pas. Elle regarda l'heure du réveil, à peine six heures du matin… Elle se redressa et le vit de dos en train de se vêtir.

_ « Nik ? ». Elle le vit se tendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

_ « Je vais me balader » fit-il d'une voix neutre. Caroline remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, il semblait distant. Elle rabattit les couvertures et se leva.

_ « Mais il n'est que six heures du matin… Tu ne veux pas venir te coucher avec moi ? ».

_ « Je n'ai plus sommeil ».

_ « Dans ce cas, nous pourrions reprendre nos activités de cette nuit » lui susurra-t'elle d'une voix taquine en l'enlaçant. Klaus se libéra de son étreinte et mit rapidement une chemise. Caroline fut blessée de son rejet et son manque d'attention mais n'en montra rien. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe ».

Elle ferma soudainement les yeux. Des flashs de son cauchemar lui revinrent peu à peu à l'esprit. Elle frissonna en se remémorant la scène, se souvenant parfaitement de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie cette nuit-là et d'autres qui ont suivi… Comme pour chasser ses vieux démons, elle inspira profondément et souffla. Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra enfin celui de Klaus. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se contempler. Caroline pouvait distinguer dans son regard de la haine, un sentiment de vengeance, de la culpabilité et de la déception. Son regard était froid… Elle sentit toute l'animosité de Klaus à travers leur lien. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait… ? Non c'était impossible. Caroline savait que cela serait très mauvais s'il venait à le découvrir. Elle s'avança à lui mais celui-ci recula.

_ « Nik… Si je t'ai fait quelque chose dis-le-moi mais ne me repousse pas… ».

Klaus aperçut qu'elle retenait quelques larmes et baissa la tête. A la fois, il était honteux de lui faire de la peine, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour avoir caché les actes de Damon envers elle.

_ « Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te vengerai Caroline, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! ».

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il avait disparu. Sa dernière phrase lui glaça le sang et ne laissa plus aucun doute sur les intentions de son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller et de partir à sa poursuite. Plus elle perdait du temps plus Klaus avait l'avantage de lui faire du mal.

* * *

Le soleil venait tout juste de montrer ses premières lueurs, lorsque Damon s'éveilla. Une soudaine soif de sang frais venait de le tirer de ses rêves. Il jeta un doux regard sur la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Il adorait regarder Elena dormir, elle était si belle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva délicatement. Il se vêtit d'un pantalon et descendit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, se saisit d'une poche de sang et s'en abreuva.

Il sentit l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité. Ses instincts de vampire se mirent en alerte. Il reposa sa poche de sang et examina les alentours. Il ne ressentit aucun signe d'une présence quelconque.

_ « J'ai encore dû trop forcer sur le Bourbon hier » souffla-t'il.

Il se retourna et sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec l'Originel.

_ « Salut Damon » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Préférant se passer de plus de formalité, il donna un coup de poing à Damon et lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui le propulsa dans le grand salon. Il percuta au passage l'imposant canapé avant de s'aplatir par terre.

_ « Content de te revoir aussi Klaus. C'est toujours un plaisir. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta… ». Il n'eut le temps de finir que Klaus l'envoya contre le mur décrochant de ce fait tous les bibelots qui y trônaient.

Klaus s'avança dangereusement vers lui et Damon comprit que c'était loin d'être fini.

_ « Tu n'as pas une petite idée de la raison de ma venue ?! » grommela-t'il en le maintenant à la gorge contre le mur.

_ « Aurai-je oublié ton anniversaire ? » railla-t'il. Klaus à bout de son humour lui déboîta l'épaule d'un geste brusque et le jeta au sol. Damon hurla et replaça son épaule. « Pas d'humeur à plaisanter à ce que je vois… ».

_ « Damon ? » fit la douce voix d'Elena. Elle se figea à l'embrassure de la pièce. Elle le vit sens dessus dessous et la présence de Klaus ainsi que l'état de Damon ne présageait rien de bon. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! ».

Klaus porta son intérêt sur elle et s'avança avec un sourire en coin. Damon se jeta aussitôt sur lui et lui planta un pieu dans l'estomac.

_ « Va-t'en Elena ! » cria-t'il en tentant de retenir l'Originel. Klaus lui planta le pieu profondément dans la poitrine le faisant hurler de douleur. Alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre la porte, Klaus la plaqua contre la porte en la tenant durement par le cou. Klaus avait laissé ses veines et ses crocs apparaître, effrayant la jeune femme.

_ « Tu ne vas pas déjà quitter la fête chère Elena… On vient juste de commencer à s'amuser… ». Il fit son sourire en coin et lui prit le bras sans ménagement, lui intimant de le suivre.

_ « Ne… Ne lui fait pas de mal ! » s'inquiéta Damon.

Klaus l'ignora et posta Elena au centre de la pièce.

_ « Tu vas rester sagement ici sans bouger et regarder jusqu'à la fin » l'hypnotisa-t'il.

Elle acquiesça en tremblant. Il retourna auprès de Damon, le saisit par le cou et le souleva. Il le plaqua ensuite contre le mur. A l'aide du bois des chaises et des tableaux, il transperça Damon de toute part, le maintenant ainsi contre le mur. Des filets de sang coulèrent le long du mur.

_ « Klaus arrête ! S'il te plaît… » le supplia Elena, en pleurant.

_ « Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse tellement ! » dit-il naturellement.

_ « Je sais pourquoi tu es là… Je… savais que tu… finirais par le découvrir » lança Damon.

_ « Je finis toujours par le découvrir ! Assume-le ! Dis-le-moi ! » tonna-t'il.

_ « Oui c'est vrai ! J'ai utilisé Caroline comme nourriture et objet sexu… ». Klaus perdit son calme et le mordit violemment dans le cou. Damon libéra un cri de douleur. Il pouvait sentir les crocs de l'hybride lui déchirer sans ménagement chaque centimètre de peau.

_ « Damon! » cria Elena en larmes. Klaus se retira et essuya le sang de ses lèvres avec sa manche. « Tu n'es qu'un monstre » ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer à travers ses larmes.

Il se retourna froidement vers elle.

_ « Oui je suis un monstre. J'ai commis des actes ignobles mais je les assume. Tu peux te la ramener alors que ton petit copain et toi vous ne valez guère mieux. Ne pouvant se rapprocher de toi, Damon s'est servi de Caroline comme poche de sang et comme objet sexuel ! Tellement facile de contraindre une humaine à assouvir vos moindres désirs et ce pendant plusieurs semaines ! Ton amie a souffert pour toi et encore une fois Elena Guilbert n'a rien fait. Tu parles d'une meilleure amie ! La vie de Caroline aurait été sûrement meilleure sans que tu l'encombres ! Elle s'est sacrifiée tant de fois pour toi et ta bande, pour ne rien avoir en retour. Tu es loin de te douter de toutes les choses que je rêve de te faire pour venger Caroline » sourit-il diaboliquement avant d'arrêter de tourner autour d'elle tel un prédateur. Il lui enserra le cou de plus en plus fort. Elle commença à suffoquer.

_ « Lâche-la Klaus ! C'est… entre toi et moi » cria Damon. Klaus la lâcha et esquissa un sourire en remarquant son teint pâle.

_ « Rassure-toi, je ne lui ferai rien. Elle m'est encore utile. En revanche toi ! ».

_ « Caroline et Stefan te détesteront si tu me tues. Je regrette ce que je lui ai fait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et corriger mes erreurs, je le ferai… ».

_ « Peu importe… La seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est la sécurité et le bien-être de Caroline. Je ne peux laisser un homme qui l'a fait souffrir s'en sortir impunément. Je suis même étonnée que Stefan ne t'ait absolument rien fait ».

Sa remarque fit lâcher un rire saccadé à Damon mélangé à des grimaces de douleur.

_ « Tu veux rire j'espère ! A la seconde où Caroline s'était confiée à lui, il m'avait pris pour cible. C'est bien la première fois que mon frère m'a mis sur le tapis. On aurait dit limite un remake du boucher… Heureusement que Caroline et Elena sont intervenues… Caroline lui a fait promettre de ne jamais le révéler ».

_ « Tout elle ça » grommela-t'il mais fut soulagé que Stefan lui ait fait payer. « Je vais finir son travail dans ce cas ». Il brisa une chaise et l'utilisa comme un pieu. Il s'approcha doucement de Damon. « Voilà le moment que je préfère. J'aurai aimé faire durer ce moment de torture encore un moment mais je ne veux prendre le risque d'être interrompu. C'est à ce moment que je devrai te dire que j'ai été honoré de faire ta rencontre mais on ne va pas se mentir. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Bon voyage aux enfers Salvatore ».

Ignorant les cris d'Elena et les tentatives de Damon pour se libérer, Klaus brandit le pieu en bois et l'inclina droit sur le cœur du vampire. Alors que le pieu allait s'abattre sur Damon, un courant d'air se fit sentir et une forme s'interposa à une vitesse ahurissante entre le pieu et Damon. Klaus suspendit instantanément son geste et lança un regard dédaigneux.

_ « Ecarte-toi Caroline ! » lui indiqua-t'il fermement sans une once d'émotions. Elle n'obéit pas et maintient son regard. Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard, aucun n'étant prêt à céder. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal love, alors écarte-toi ! ».

_ « Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer ».

_ « Il doit payer ! ».

_ « Tu viens de le faire. En le torturant, tu m'as vengé. Tu prétends ne pas vouloir me faire du mal mais si tu lui ôtes la vie je souffrirai aussitôt… Je ne serai pas la seule ! Stefan ! Bonnie ! Tu as pensé à eux ?! Tu as le droit de te venger Klaus mais rien ne vaut le prix de faire souffrir et perdre tes amis et ta famille… Tu es en colère je sais mais laisse-lui simplement la vie sauve, c'est tout ce que je te demande… S'il te plaît Nik… » termina-t'elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

Klaus ne dit rien, méditant sur ses paroles. Une part de lui était fière de la voir lui tenir tête et de l'autre, il se sentait mal de la voir aussi terrifiée de leur avenir. Il ne pouvait lui donner tort, la vie de Damon ne valait rien à côté de sa famille. Mais il avait fait souffrir Caroline, les images de son rêve ne cessaient de traverser son esprit. Il lâcha le pieu qui roula au sol.

Caroline esquissa un soupir. Cependant, il était loin d'avoir fini avec eux. Maintenant, les choses allaient se passer à sa manière. Sans un regard pour Caroline, il rejoignit Elena et dégagea son oreille de ses cheveux.

_ « Nous avons découvert il y a quelque temps qu'à l'époque où nous étions humains, une meute de loups nomades appelés la meute de la Lune avait séjourné pendant un temps à Mystic Falls. Nous avons sympathisé avec cette meute. Cette meute était des loups qui étaient dotés d'une capacité de mutation à volonté et sans douleur. Ce don leur avait été donné par la nature grâce à leur nature bienveillante envers les autres espèces et leur noblesse d'âme. Ce don avait été jalousé par une autre meute de loups. Ceux-ci avec l'aide d'Esther et Mikael, ils ont quasiment réduit à feu et à sang la meute. Esther nous a effacé la mémoire pour effacer toutes traces de leur existence. Seulement, leur mythe n'a pas disparu et une partie de la meute a survécu. Esther a envoyé les enfants du couple d'Alpha de la meute dans le futur pour faire souffrir pour toujours les Alphas ».

_ « Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? » fit Elena confuse.

_ « Les enfants envoyés dans le futur sont présents à notre époque. Caroline est l'une d'entre elles ». Elena regarda Caroline interloquée. Tout ceci était absurde et inimaginable.

_ « C'est impossible… Vous délirez ! ».

_ « Il dit vrai Elena. Je viens de leur époque. J'étais une louve Originelle tout comme ma sœur. Esther nous a envoyé dans le futur et nous a retiré nos souvenirs. Je sais c'est complètement ahurissant… ».

_ « Esther leur a également scellé leurs côtés loups-garous tout comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Nous avons donc besoin de toi pour rompre la malédiction de Caroline » lui annonça Klaus.

_ « Tu as besoin de mon sang… Tu comptes me sacrifier ? » protesta-t'elle en jetant un regard noir à Caroline qui laissait l'hybride agir.

_ « Toujours aussi vive, bien ! Certains parmi nous veulent te garder vivante… » soupira-t'il d'un air las en jetant un regard à Caroline. « Vas savoir pourquoi… Je te propose donc un marché. Sacrifie-toi au rituel de Caroline et j'abandonnerai l'idée de tuer ton cher vampire ».

_ « Mais je vais mourir… ».

_ « Nous te donnerons du sang de vampire avant le sacrifice. Tu deviendras ainsi un vampire. Vois ça comme l'opportunité de vivre éternellement avec le Salvatore. Marché conclu ? ».

_ « J'accepterai à une condition. Que tu ne tortures plus jamais Damon ou moi ».

_ « Je crois que tu es loin de pouvoir négocier Elena au vu de ta position. Estimes-toi heureuse que j'accepte de ne pas tuer le Salvatore et de te permettre de devenir un vampire ! Ma patience a des limites. Mais si tu préfères je peux aussi bien le tuer maintenant et t'utiliser contre ton grès » dit-il en ramassant le pieu qu'il avait jeté et s'approcha de Damon.

_ « Attends ! C'est d'accord… J'accepte… Laisse-le maintenant, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ».

_ « Non pas tout à fait ». Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de Damon et lui assena d'un dernier coup dans le ventre, utilisant toute sa force. Les os de Damon se cassèrent le faisant hurler de rage.

_ « Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle et après le rituel fais en sorte de ne jamais recroiser mon chemin Salvatore ! » lui murmura-t'il menaçant. « Je vous recontacterai pour l'organisation du rituel » termina-t'il. Il brisa la nuque de Damon et quitta la demeure sans un regard pour Caroline.

Caroline souffla et se précipita auprès d'Elena.

_ « Tu peux bouger de nouveau » annula-t'elle l'hypnose de l'hybride. Elles se précipitèrent sur Damon. Caroline retira tous les pieux et aida Elena à le porter jusqu'à un fauteuil. Damon était dans un sale état.

_ « Je suis désolée Damon » s'excusa-t'elle avant de s'éloigner. Elle avait l'intention de le rejoindre.

_ « Caroline ! Klaus l'a mordu, Damon a besoin de son sang ».

_ « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ». Elle disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Klaus avançait à travers la forêt d'un pas décidé. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la Pension Salvatore. Il sentit un courant d'air et n'eut nul besoin de se retourner pour en connaître l'identité. Il continua d'avancer malgré que son cœur soit oppressé comme jamais.

_ « Nik ! ». Aucune réponse. « Klaus il faut qu'on parle, sil te plaît… Cesse de fuir et affronte-moi Nicklaus ! » s'exclama-t'elle à bout. Klaus s'arrêta aussitôt mais ne dit un mot. « Je voudrai d'abord m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça… ».

_ « Que je l'apprenne tout court tu devrais dire » la coupa-t'il en se retournant. Caroline lut de la colère et de la déception dans ses yeux.

_ « Tu as raison. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, j'aurai dû t'en parler… ».

_ « Oui tu aurais dû mais tu n'as rien fait ! Pourquoi ?! » l'interrogea-t'il en s'avançant.

_ « Parce que je savais quelle réaction tu aurais, et que tu allais le torturer pour me venger… ».

_ « Tu me le reproches n'est-ce pas ?! Il s'est servi de toi alors que tu n'étais qu'une humaine sans défense ! Il s'est nourri de toi ! Il a osé poser ses putains de mains sur toi Caroline ! J'ai vu ta frayeur dans ton rêve. Il t'a fait souffrir et il faudrait que je l'accepte sans broncher ?! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! ».

_ « Tu lui as déjà fait payer Klaus… ».

_ « Je préfèrerai le savoir mort. Ce qui me sidère le plus c'est toi Caroline ! Tu le défends. Il mériterait de mourir pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais non il faut que tu le protèges ! » s'exclama-t'il à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_ « Bien sûr ! Parce que c'est ce que je suis Klaus. Je ne souhaite la mort de personne, dont la sienne. Tu crois que je lui ai pardonné ?... » dit-elle la voix saccadée. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler ce qu'il m'a fait, je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Probablement jamais je lui pardonnerai ce qu'il m'a fait. Dès l'instant où j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire en devenant un vampire j'ai voulu me venger, lui faire payer. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre comme lui. Alors oui, j'ai encaissé… Je l'ai ensuite enduré. Mais tu veux savoir la vraie raison du pourquoi je l'ai protégé. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, s'il ne m'avait pas donné son sang le jour de mon accident avec Matt, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Katherine aurait mis définitivement fin à ma vie. Si Damon ne m'avait pas sauvé, tu m'aurais sacrifié à ton rituel… Il regrette profondément ce qu'il a fait et me protéger est ce qu'il a trouvé pour se faire pardonner. Je l'ai accepté et avec le temps j'ai fini par le tolérer. J'ai fini par remarquer qu'il a changé. J'ai découvert une autre version de Damon, moins sombre. Je l'ai découvert attentionné, protecteur, drôle, surtout envers Elena. Il compte énormément pour Stefan et vice-versa même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais vraiment. Pour toutes ses raisons je ne souhaite pas qu'il meure. Tu m'accuses d'être beaucoup trop généreuse, clémente mais je ne t'aurai pas laissé de chance si je ne l'avais pas fait pour Damon… Nous savons tous les deux que tu as commis des actes effroyables. Tu ne me connaissais pas encore mais tu étais prêt à me sacrifier. Mais tout comme Damon, j'ai fini par voir le vrai toi. Celui que tu caches, le jeune homme blessé par la vie… J'ai vu la petite lueur d'humanité en toi Nik… ». Elle encadra son visage de ses mains. « Malgré notre guéguerre, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de toi. Je t'ai laissé une seconde chance, tout comme avec Damon. Je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Tu m'as donné tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui parce que je ne voulais pas briser cette bulle dans laquelle je suis avec toi. Et, il y a le fait aussi que dans un sens, si je n'en parlais ni à toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je finirai moi aussi par oublier ses douloureux souvenirs. Et regarde-nous maintenant !... Après avoir passé une merveilleuse soirée à danser et à faire l'amour, voilà… qu'on s'engueule dans la forêt de Mystic Falls… et… J'ai tellement peur que tu me repousses encore plus que tu l'as fait cette nuit… ». Elle détourna le regard en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour masquer ses sanglots.

Klaus était encore abasourdi par son long monologue. Elle venait de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle venait d'être honnête avec lui. Il comprenait en quelque sorte sa relation avec Damon bien que sa colère soit encore présente. Cependant, jamais il ne pourrait la quitter, s'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il combla l'espace entre eux et la prit dans ses bras. Caroline l'étreignit davantage, ne voulant être séparé de lui de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis cette nuit, ils purent enfin souffler. Klaus la berça doucement. Après avoir calmé ses larmes, Caroline releva la tête et ancra son regard brillant dans celui de l'hybride.

_ « Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi. Je t'en prie, acceptes de le laisser vivre. Offre-lui une seconde chance comme je l'ai fait. Epargne-le Nik ».

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

_ « Très bien… Je le laisserai vivre sa misérable vie en revanche je ne peux avoir de la considération pour lui et te promettre de ne pas le torturer dès que l'occasion se présente ». Caroline allait riposter mais le regard catégorique du jeune homme lui fit comprendre que c'était peine perdu. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis en ce qui concerne le sacrifice d'Elena ».

_ « Je ne t'en dissuaderai pas. Je sais que tu fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir le tuer et pour avoir changé d'avis. Alors, la moindre des choses c'est que je fasse un compromis. Merci Nik ».

_ « C'est pour toi que je le fais et rien que pour toi ! ».

Touchée, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. La réponse de l'hybride se fit beaucoup plus passionnée. Leurs émotions animant leur baiser.

_ « On rentre à la maison ? » proposa-t'elle en rompant le baiser.

_ « Je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite. Je vais aller courir pour me défouler ». Il vit l'air déçu de sa belle. « Je suis toujours à cran, accorde-moi du temps pour évacuer ma colère et me faire à l'idée qu'il va continuer à vivre… ».

_ « D'accord, je comprends ». Elle comprenait que cette décision était dure pour lui et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, d'évacuer.

_ « Rends-toi au manoir, je t'y retrouverai. Je ne serai pas long promis ». Il l'embrassa passionnément, respirant sa douce odeur avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Il stoppa sa course, et s'agenouilla au sol. Ses os se brisèrent un à un, son corps prit doucement une nouvelle forme. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agrandirent, tout comme sa tête qui s'élargit faisant apparaître sa gueule et ses pupilles ambre. Son pelage blanc prit aussitôt la place de ses vêtements. Tout au long du processus, Klaus grogna face à cette douleur interminable. Il avait beau essayer de se transformer le plus possible, sa transformation était toujours aussi douloureuse. Avec le temps, cela irait mieux. Une fois sa transformation achevée, Klaus hurla le plus fort possible, heureux d'être sous cette forme. Il reprit aussitôt sa course effrénée, volant presque au dessus du sol. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Courir était un moyen pour lui d'évacuer la tension, le stresse, ou encore la colère. Il parcourra des dizaines de kilomètres sans jamais perdre en endurance. Il poussait au bout de ses limites, tout ça pour faire disparaître sa rage du Salvatore.

Après une heure de course, il se rendit à une prairie. Il l'observa et la traversa à pas lent. Ses pupilles dorées étaient posées à l'endroit même où s'était tenu un majestueux chêne. Il avança encore. Là, se trouvaient plusieurs tentes autour d'un imposant feu de camp où tout un clan jadis se regroupait pour festoyer, s'amuser, rire, passer un moment ensemble. Ce même endroit où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, rit avec elle, ne cessant de l'embrasser à chaque occasion. Il esquissa un sourire. Il se retransforma en humain et s'assit dans l'herbe. Son regard étudia les alentours. Le décor avait changé mais il avait l'impression d'y être. C'est ici qu'il avait rencontré des personnes fabuleuses, qu'il avait commencé à connaître. C'est à ce moment qu'il ne s'était plus senti seul, qu'une part de lui s'était comblée. C'est ici qu'il avait appris à le connaître lui !

Une forme s'avança jusqu'à Klaus et s'installa à côté de lui sans que le jeune homme ne détecta sa présence.

Erik, dont le sourire s'agrandit à la vue de son fils, l'étudia avec attention. Malgré avoir passé tous ses siècles à ses côtés, sans jamais l'abandonner, il était toujours comblé de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui, même s'il ne sentait pas sa présence. La voix de Klaus capta toute son attention.

_ « J'ai tant de colère en moi père… Je rêve de le torturer de la plus douloureuse des manières et de le tuer encore et encore pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Caroline… Mais elle a encore réussi à trouver les mots justes… ».

_ « Caroline ressemble bien là à Alrick ! Ils trouvent toujours le moyen de nous ramener sur le droit chemin ! » rit Erik. « On se ressemble tellement Nicklaus, notre petit côté impulsif. Je sais ce que tu ressens… Je l'ai ressenti aussi bien que toi le jour où tu es revenu avec Caroline, blessé par les coups de Mikael. Ce jour-là, j'étais dans un état second. Si Alrick ne m'avait pas arrêté je l'aurai tué pour avoir levé la main sur toi. Il est normal dans un sens d'avoir cette réaction, tu as eu peur pour Caroline. Ton instinct de loup te dictait de la venger et de la protéger. Je le comprends fils ».

_ « A cause de ma haine, j'étais aveuglé… J'aurai pu la perdre si je l'avais tué… ».

_ « Tu ne l'aurais pas perdu Nicklaus ! Elle t'en aurait sûrement beaucoup voulu mais il y a une chose que je sais. C'est que Caroline t'aime plus que tout. Votre amour est d'une telle force, il est unique. Vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre, vous êtes liés. Ne doute jamais de la puissance de votre amour Nicklaus, elle est ta plus grande force. Je sais que tu rêves de te venger de Damon mais comme l'a dit Caroline, la vengeance ne t'apportera rien… Tu as passé ta vie à te venger des personnes qui t'ont blessé ou trahi. Tu ne peux continuer à vivre dans le passé. Tu as un merveilleux avenir qui t'attend fils. Tu as une merveilleuse compagne qui t'aime et qui plus est, est ton Alpha, des frères et sœur qui donneraient leur vie pour toi et enfin des amis. Tu as toutes les cartes en main fils, concentres-toi sur l'essentiel, ce qui te rendra heureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi. Et je sais que tu l'étais avant cette nuit. Ne laisse pas cette vieille histoire se mettre entre Caroline et toi. Tout comme sa sœur et ses parents, elle voit le bon chez chacun, s'est dans sa nature. Tu n'étais pas présent lorsque Damon s'en est pris à elle. A toi maintenant de veiller à ce que jamais cela ne se reproduise. J'ai toute confiance en toi Nicklaus ! ».

Après sa tirade, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Klaus finit par s'exprimer.

_ « Depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je ne cesse de me remémorer chaque événement. J'aurai dû être plus prudent, ne pas quitter ma maison et obéir à Mikael. Peut-être que la fin aurait été différente, vous auriez survécu. Si je n'avais pas affronté Mikael… Vous, la meute et les parents de Caroline, vous ne seriez pas mort pour une stupide vengeance… ».

_ « Je n'ai jamais entendu pareil sottise ! Que vas-tu imaginer ! Ton amour pour Caroline et ta transformation en loup ne sont pas l'étincelle qui a allumé cette mèche. Cette querelle remonte bien avant votre naissance que ce soit pour Esther, Mikael ou les Lockwood. Les Lockwood jalousaient notre capacité de muter. Geir était jaloux d'Alrick étant toujours sous le charme d'Elina. De leur côté, Mikael m'a toujours haï pour ma liaison avec ta mère et pour finir que ton petit frère soit mort. Votre amour avec Caroline et ton côté loup-garou, je ne vais pas te mentir a un peu influencé mais rien de comparable à la haine qui nous entoure depuis toujours. Nous savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un conflit éclate… J'aurai tant aimé qu'il se produise plus tard » avoua Erik en regardant son fils avec peine.

_ « Vous me manquez père… » avoua Klaus, désarmant immédiatement Erik ému. « Vous êtes devenus en si peu de temps une personne si importante à mes yeux… ». Klaus ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir les larmes menaçantes. « Si vous pouviez savoir au combien vous me manquez, et également à Caroline et Mila… ».

_ « Tu me manques tant aussi Nicklaus ! Ainsi que les filles ! Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec toi ! Je chéris de tout mon cœur les moments passés ensemble. Même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je veillerai toujours sur toi et que je serai toujours là ».

Klaus tourna sa tête vers lui, et lui sourit. Erik fut surpris de croiser son regard.

_ « Ne me demandez pas comment mais je peux en me concentrant ressentir votre présence. » Erik fut impressionné de la force de son fils. Il présuma que le fait qu'il soit un loup, il pouvait en quelque sorte ressentir les âmes de ses ancêtres. Ce qui pouvait être plausible vu que les loups d'une même famille étaient liés entre eux. « J'espère que vous êtes heureux de l'Autre Côté père ».

_ « Je le suis ».

_ « Je vous aime père ! ».

_ « Je t'aime aussi Nicklaus ! ».

Klaus se transforma en loup et après un dernier regard dans le vague pour son père, il disparut.

* * *

Klaus rentra au manoir de Mystic Falls au petit matin. A peine eut-il franchi la porte, qu'il capta tous les bruits du manoir à la recherche de sa belle. Il entendit sa douce et lente respiration du côté du séjour. Il la trouva assise sur le canapé, les jambes ramenées contre elle, la tête calée contre le dossier, recouverte d'un plaid. Elle l'attendait visiblement mais la fatigue avait pris le dessus. Klaus s'assit sur la table basse face à elle et la contempla. C'était un de ses rituels, la regarder dormir. Elle était si paisible, si belle. Il ne pouvait sans lasser.

Le rythme cardiaque de Caroline s'accéléra et elle commença à s'éveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut heureuse et soulagée de le découvrir devant elle. Ils ne firent que s'observer pendant un moment avant que Klaus ne décide à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il l'invita ensuite à se coller contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se calla contre lui comme une seconde peau et l'entoura de ses bras. Il l'encercla également de ses bras, savourant de l'avoir blotti contre lui.

_ « Tu es enfin là » dit-elle dans un murmure.

_ « Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps… Maintenant, je suis là et je ne partirai plus sweetheart ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu avais besoin d'être seul ».

_ « Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir repoussé tant de fois cette nuit… Je ne voulais pas te blesser et encore moins de cette manière… ». Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui caressa la joue.

_ « Ça m'a blessé en effet… Tu avais de bonnes raisons pour m'en vouloir… Mais c'est du passé maintenant, n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît ».

_ « D'accord. Je suis pardonné ? ».

_ « Hum… Que si tu me pardonnes en retour et que tu m'embrasses » sourit-elle taquine.

Klaus sourit et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus sensuel.

_ « Ça m'avait… manqué » dit-il entre deux baisers.

_ « Pas autant qu'à moi ! » glissa-t'elle avec un tendre sourire.

Ils rompirent leur échange et en profitèrent pour se câliner tendrement.

_ « Je suis allé donner mon sang à Elena pour la morsure de Damon tout à l'heure ». Caroline fut soulagée.

_ « Merci ! » dit-elle accompagné d'un baiser.

_ « J'en ai profité pour régler quelques détails. Après avoir contacté Elijah, on a convenu que cette nuit serait propice pour le rituel de la malédiction ».

_ « Cette nuit ? » répéta-t'elle surprise en se redressant légèrement.

_ « Est-ce un problème ? ».

_ « Non ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que cela serait si tôt ».

_ « La lune sera à son apogée cette nuit. Il ne nous manque seulement que le vampire et le loup-garou et nous serons prêts. Bonnie a accepté de réaliser le rituel ».

_ « D'accord. Pour Damon et Elena comment faisons-nous ? ».

_ « Nous partirons avant eux pour organiser le rituel et ils nous rejoindront ensuite. Nous donnerons du sang à Elena pour qu'elle ressuscite par la suite. Et enfin, nous serons débarrassés d'eux une bonne fois pour toute ! Ah oui ! Il est bien évidemment hors de question qu'ils logent au manoir, entendu ?! » dit-il fermement.

_ « Je ne pensais pas autrement. J'apprécie Damon et Elena mais je n'en suis pas au point de les accueillir chez moi les bras ouverts » rit-elle.

_ « J'aime quand tu évoques notre chez nous » souffla-t'il d'une voix rauque, en déposant de multiples baisers le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire puis sa bouche.

_ « J'ai hâte de redevenir une louve ! Retrouver enfin mes racines » trépigna-t'elle d'impatience.

_ « Je le suis aussi. Encore quelques heures et nous pourrons le savourer ».

_ « Oui ! Avant de partir, j'aimerai me rendre sur la tombe de ma mère » dit-elle tristement.

_ « Tu es sûre que tu pourras… ».

_ « Oui. J'ai pris du recul et j'ai fait mon deuil. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre départ, je ressens le besoin de me confier à elle. De lui dire que je ne l'ai pas oublié ».

_ « D'accord ! Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra love ».

_ « Merci ! ».

Ils partagèrent de nouveaux baisers mais cette fois, le besoin d'être unis ensemble se fit beaucoup plus pressant. Caroline se retrouva vite à califourchon sur l'hybride qui la débarrassa de ses vêtements en un clin d'œil. Entre deux baisers torrides, Caroline réussit à le dévêtir et le manoir fut bien vite envahi par des grognements, des gémissements tantôt bestiaux, tantôt voluptueux. Leur dispute de cette nuit fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour ces deux êtres vivant de leur amour fusionnel.

* * *

C'est le cœur lourd que Caroline franchit les grilles du cimetière de Mystic Falls. Elle avait demandé à Klaus de l'attendre au manoir. Elle voulait être un moment seule avec elle. Elle longea les longues allées et s'arrêta devant la pierre tombale de sa mère. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux mais elle résista.

_ « Coucou Maman !... ». Elle souffla. « Moi qui d'habitude suis si bavarde, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou par où commencer… Je commence à surmonter ta mort, et je ne vais pas te cacher, ça n'a vraiment pas été évident au début… Heureusement, j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan et Bonnie. Ils ont veillé sur moi, surtout Nik. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui si tu savais Maman. Il est mon Alpha, mon âme-sœur. Il m'a fait découvrir tellement de choses durant notre voyage. Il m'aime comme on ne m'a jamais aimé. Et malgré tous ces siècles, il m'a attendu malgré son amnésie. Je l'aime tellement ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse » lui raconta-t'elle avec un sourire.

« J'ignore si tu es au courant mais nous avons découvert que j'étais une louve Originelle et que j'ai vécu au temps des Originels. Je sais, ça peut paraître complètement surréaliste mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Mes parents étaient tellement bienveillants, généreux, protecteurs, attentionnés. J'ai même une petite sœur, elle s'appelle Mila. On se ressemble beaucoup au niveau de la personnalité. Ils m'ont été arraché par Esther, Mikael et les Lockwood, les ancêtres de Tyler. J'ai de la chance d'avoir retrouvé Mila et de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec elle ». Elle s'arrêta et sans le remarquer, des larmes glissèrent le long de son visage. « Ils me manquent tellement… Je ne cesse de les revoir dans mon esprit. Ils font partis de mon être. La nuit de l'attaque, j'ai senti la mort de ma mère, puis j'ai assisté à celle de mon père… Ces visions, ces ressentis me hanteront pour toujours. Je rêve à chaque instant de retourner dans le passé et de les venger… Leur absence pèse tellement en moi, autant que la tienne. Je commence à m'habituer à ces deux vies vécues. Même si parfois, elles se mélangent, j'arrive à retrouver un certain équilibre. C'est un peu comme si je menais une double vie, c'est assez étrange au début. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le fait que ma véritable mère soit Elina, ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'es plus pour moi. Qu'importe mon voyage dans le temps, tu m'as élevé, écouté, sauvé et j'en passe. Tu es comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Une maman pour toujours et à jamais ! Je t'aime et je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu me manques beaucoup… J'espère que tu es heureuse de l'Autre Côté et que tout se passe bien. Je t'aime Maman ! ». Elle déposa un baiser avec sa main sur la pierre et déposa une fleur de lys au pied.

* * *

A la Nouvelle Orléans, un couple faisait peu à peu surface. Stefan tenait Rebekah encore endormie dans ses bras contre lui. Doucement, il dégagea son cou et déposa de doux baisers. Rebekah frissonna à ce doux contact. Elle gémit tendrement arrachant un sourire satisfait au vampire. Il continua pendant un petit moment sa douce torture.

_ « Tu devrais arrêter sinon je ne réponds plus de rien » ironisa la belle Originelle.

_ « Vu mes souvenirs de cette nuit, je serai bien partant pour continuer » susurra-t'il charmeur. Elle rit. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Leurs nudités étaient cachées par les draps du lit.

_ « Bonjour ! » murmura-t'elle.

_ « Bonjour ! » dit-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres passionnément. « Tu as été juste fantastique cette nuit ». Il caressa avec sensualité les courbes de son corps en se remémorant chaque seconde de cette nuit.

_ « Je peux en dire autant de toi ! C'était divin ! Merci du compliment. Tu es aussi endurant qu'autrefois » lui confia-t'elle avec un sourire taquin.

_ « Vraiment ? Parfait ! Ça prouve que je ne suis pas encore rouillé ».

_ « Si tu mets autant d'ardeurs et de passion dans nos ébats, je te promets qu'avec moi aucun risque de finir rouillé ».

_ « J'ai hâte de mettre en application dans ce cas ! » lui sourit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ils durent se faire violence pour s'écarter et ne pas retomber dans un nouvel acte charnel passionné.

Sans pour autant se passer de se cajoler, ils finirent par se lever, s'habiller et descendre prendre le petit déjeuné. Elijah, Mila, Bonnie ainsi que Kol se trouvaient déjà autour de la table.

_ « Salut les deux tourtereaux ! Vous avez assez batifolé de près ? » les charria Kol.

_ « Kol ! Cela ne te regarde pas, laisse-les tranquille ! » le sermonna Elijah.

_ « Oui papa » pouffa-t'il sous le regard exaspéré de l'Originel.

_ « Laisse-le Elijah. Autant que vous soyez au courant tout de suite, Stefan et moi nous sommes ensemble ».

_ « Félicitation ! » les félicitèrent-ils avant de les enlacer chacun leur tour.

_ « Si je peux me permettre, il était temps ! » sourit Elijah.

_ « N'exagères pas » répondit Stefan.

_ « Il a raison. On avait la deuxième version de Klaus et Caroline. Je t'aime, je t'aime aussi mais on n'est pas en couple » se moqua gentiment Bonnie.

_ « C'est vrai… On voulait juste prendre notre temps et mettre les choses au point chacun de notre côté avant de nous engager » lui répondit Stefan.

_ « Si vous êtes heureux alors nous le sommes également » leur sourit Mila. Stefan et Rebekah les remercièrent.

_ « Où sont Nik et Caroline ? » demanda Rebekah.

_ « Sûrement en train de dormir ou de se cajoler » lança Kol en se servant du jus de fruit.

_ « Nicklaus et Caroline ne sont pas ici. Ils sont à Mystic Falls » les informa Elijah.

_ « Que font-ils à Mystic Falls ? » le questionna l'Originelle.

_ « J'ai reçu un appel de Nicklaus tôt dans la matinée. Il aurait appris à travers un cauchemar de Caroline, la véritable raison de la mésentente entre Caroline et Damon. Nicklaus était parti à Mystic Falls pour le tuer ».

_ « L'a-t'il fait ? » s'empressa de demander Stefan, inquiet et tendu.

_ « Non. Caroline serait arrivé juste à temps pour l'en empêcher ». Le vampire souffla de soulagement. Malgré qu'il détestait son frère pour ce qu'il a fait endurer à Caroline… Il était la seule famille qu'il lui reste… Tout le monde était perdu sauf Stefan, Bonnie et Elijah.

_ « Attendez, je suis perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Damon et Caroline ? » fit Mila.

_ « Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le révéler. Caroline m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire » hésita Stefan.

_ « Si mon frère était prêt à tuer Damon s'est que cela était grave. Si tu ne nous le dis pas, je forcerai Caroline à nous l'avouer. Qu'a fait ton abruti de frère encore ?! » s'impatienta Rebekah. Stefan soupira et se lança.

_ « Lorsque Damon est arrivé à Mystic Falls et qu'il a appris pour moi et Elena, il est devenu jaloux et rancunier. Pour se rapprocher d'Elena, il a utilisé l'attirance que Caroline avait pour lui à l'époque. Il l'a aussitôt utilisé… comme poche de sang et… comme objet sexuel ». Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Ils étaient choqués de cette nouvelle, s'imaginant d'autres scénarios… La plus mal fut Mila. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et une colère grandissait en elle. Ce Damon avait osé faire du mal à sa grande sœur alors qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Sa sœur qui l'avait toujours protégé et qui lorsqu'elle était en danger, s'était retrouvée seule. Malgré qu'elles aient été séparées lors du voyage dans le temps, Mila se sentait coupable pour ne pas avoir protégé sa sœur… Ce qu'elle pouvait néanmoins faire était de venger Caroline.

Les lumières du séjour vacillèrent, tous se tournèrent vers Mila. Sa colère envers Damon influençait sa magie. Elle le remarqua et souffla profondément pour se calmer.

_ « Je vais le tuer ! » déclara-t'elle fermement. Elle fut loin d'être la seule au vu de l'air mécontent de Rebekah.

_ « Tu ne peux pas Mila… Nicklaus a donné sa parole à Elena. La vie de Damon sera préservée si Elena accepte de se sacrifier pour la malédiction de Caroline. Elle a accepté. La pleine lune étant ce soir, les deux rituels auront lieu aujourd'hui. Nicklaus et Caroline nous rejoignent au plus vite, Damon et Elena nous retrouverons peu de temps avant les rituels. Bonnie se chargera de rompre les malédictions et tout cela ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il ne nous manque plus qu'un vampire et un loup-garou ».

_ « On s'en charge avec Rebekah » dit Stefan. Elle lui sourit.

_ « Pourquoi devrions-nous accueillir Damon et Elena dans notre manoir ! » s'insurgea Kol.

_ « Nous avons besoin du sang d'un double Petrova pour le rituel tu le sais. Ce n'est que temporaire » le rassura l'Originel.

_ « Temporaire s'est déjà beaucoup trop pour eux. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas les faire rappliquer ici ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de leur arracher le cœur ! ».

_ « Nous avons besoin d'eux vivants. Leur présence ne sera appréciée de personne mais nous devrons faire avec, le temps du rituel ».

_ « Cette garce m'a planté un pieu en plein cœur avec son connard de frère et tu me demandes d'être clément envers eux ! Je suis mort à cause d'eux Elijah ! Ma considération a des limites. Ils ont tenté de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises et ils y sont parvenus avec moi. Ils ont fait souffrir chacun d'entre nous, sans oublier le fait que Damon ait utilisé Caroline comme marionnette. Alors non Elijah ! Si j'ai le malheur de les voir, je les tue ! Bekah, Stef, on y va ? ».

N'attendant pas leur réponse, le jeune Originel prit sa veste en cuir et sortit furieusement du manoir. Elijah souffla. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait raison. Rebekah posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ « Je vais lui parler, rassure-toi ». Elle sortit accompagnée de Stefan et ils se mirent à la poursuite de Kol.

_ « Je vais avertir la meute de la Lune de notre plan. A tout à l'heure » lança Elijah aux deux sorcières.

_ « Eh bien… C'est comme ça tous les jours ? » railla Mila.

_ « Hum… Tu apprendras qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec la famille Mikaelson ». Elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Klaus et Caroline rentrèrent à la Nouvelle-Orléans après leur expédition à Mystic Falls. Ils retrouvèrent Elijah, Mila et Bonnie. Dès lors que Mila aperçut Caroline, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

_ « Quel accueil ! » s'amusa Caroline.

_ « Stefan nous a appris pour Damon et toi, ne lui en veut pas. Je suis désolée que tu es dû subir ça… ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mila ».

_ « Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? ».

_ « Je ne voulais pas qu'on le torture pour moi et je voulais l'oublier moi-même ».

_ « Ne me caches plus rien Caroline ! C'est mon rôle de te protéger ! » dit-elle autoritairement.

_ « C'est plutôt mon rôle en tant que grande sœur de te protéger mais d'accord c'est promis ».

Elles profitèrent un moment de cette étreinte.

_ « Où sont les autres ? » fit Klaus.

_ « Ils sont à la recherche d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. Kol est assez à cran, tu devines aisément pourquoi » répondit Elijah.

_ « Je m'en doutais… Il a toutes les raisons de l'être, et je ne cache pas qu'au fond de moi je suis dans le même état que lui ».

_ « Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, vous allez pouvoir tenir ! Rebekah va essayer de lui parler ».

_ « Très bien ».

Alors que les garçons continuaient leur conversation en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'hybride. Les filles restèrent dans le salon à papoter.

_ « Je voulais encore te remercier Bonnie pour vouloir rompre la malédiction. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de le faire, on peut très bien demander à Sophie ou une autre sorcière ».

_ « Je tiens à le faire ! C'est un sort très complexe et je ne tiens pas à ce que ma meilleure amie se fasse torturer par n'importe quelle sorcière. Je veux le faire ».

_ « Merci Bonnie » lui sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu imagines Mila. Dans quelques heures, nous serons de nouveau des louves ! ».

_ « Je vois que tu es aussi impatiente que moi. J'ai hâte d'être au moment où je vais me métamorphoser et courir à travers la forêt. J'ai tellement envie de retrouver toutes ces sensations, le vent dans notre fourrure, la terre qui se dérobe sous nos pattes, de pouvoir hurler de nouveau, sentir la présence des âmes de nos ancêtres… de père et mère… De sentir notre puissance et d'être enfin soi-même ».

_ « Je ressens la même chose que toi ! » sourit Caroline rêveuse.

_ « Cela doit être génial d'être une louve » remarqua Bonnie en savourant la description de ses amies.

_ « C'est tellement plus que ça ! C'est indescriptible ! C'est difficile à expliquer. Autrefois, on nous haïssait pour être des louves mais malgré ça pour rien au monde nous n'aurions donné notre place à quelqu'un d'autre » expliqua Mila. « Nous possédons une telle puissance et une telle symbiose avec la nature ».

_ « C'est incroyable oui ! » enrichit Caroline. « Nous faisons qu'un avec la nature. S'ils peuvent nous voir, je suis sûre que père et mère sont tout aussi impatients que nous et fiers ».

_ « C'est sûr oui ! » dit-elle en serrant la main de Caroline dans la sienne. « Autant j'attends avec impatience le moment où nous allons pouvoir nous transformer. Autant, j'ai peur du côté sombre ». Sa sœur acquiesça amèrement.

_ « Que veux-tu dire ? » lança Bonnie.

_ « Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'à l'instant où nous redeviendrons des louves, nos émotions vont s'intensifier. Comme si nous devenions des vampires. Les émotions sont très dominantes chez les loups. Donc le côté sombre du tableau, c'est qu'après l'euphorie d'être de nouveau des louves, toutes nos émotions liées à la mort de nos parents, des membres de notre meute, d'Erik vont s'intensifier d'un seul coup. Nous allons ressentir le vide qu'ils ont laissé en nous ».

_ « Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous… On peut peut-être utiliser un sort pour restreindre vos émotions ? ».

_ « C'est gentil Bonnie mais c'est inutile. Nos émotions font parties intégrantes de notre nature, nous devons les affronter qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises » lui expliqua Mila.

Bonnie comprit leur choix et l'accepta.

* * *

Alors qu'ils attendaient impatiemment le retour de Kol, Rebekah, et Stefan. Ils durent se contenter de l'arrivée de Damon et Elena. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte en bois massif, se fut Caroline qui vint leur ouvrir.

_ « Salut ! ».

_ « Salut Caroline » répondirent-ils.

_ « Allez-y, entrez ! ».

Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure et suivirent la jeune vampire. Ils contemplèrent la décoration chic des lieux. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le séjour, où ils trouvèrent Bonnie, Elijah Klaus ainsi que Mila. Elena prit aussitôt Bonnie dans ses bras.

_ « Oh Bonnie, tu m'as tellement manquée ! Tu vas bien ? ».

_ « Je vais très bien et toi ? ».

_ « Ça peut aller aussi ».

_ « Mlle Guilbert, M. Salvatore merci d'être venu aussi vite » s'avança Elijah.

_ « Elijah. Vu les circonstances, vous pouvez comprendre que je ne partage pas votre enthousiasme… ».

_ « Je le comprends ».

Klaus eut un petit rire amusé étouffé par un coup de coude de Caroline. Elle était venue se caler dans ses bras pour tenter de dissiper la tension en lui à l'apparition de Damon. Klaus arborait actuellement son regard de psychopathe et de prédateur. Damon était déstabilisé mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. La tension de l'atmosphère était assez lourde.

De son côté, Mila était un peu troublée. Son regard ne déviant pas une seule fois d'Elena. Ces mêmes traits, ce même visage, cette même silhouette, autrefois familiers apparaissaient de nouveau devant elle. Cette femme que jadis elle avait méprisée et qui s'était jouée de Klaus et Elijah. La réincarnation de Tatia en Elena. Elle avait préféré attendre de l'avoir sous les yeux pour le croire. Ce qui la déstabilisa le plus, fut les regards bienveillants et rassurants d'Elijah envers Elena. Il s'était avancé à elle sitôt son arrivé, il se montrait agréable avec elle. C'était peut-être précipité, mais Mila se sentit jalouse. Elijah était déjà tombé sous le charme de Tatia, puis de Katherine aux dires de Caroline, Bonnie et Rebekah. Il lui avait certifié l'aimer toujours… Mais se pourrait-il que son cœur ait changé de voie ? Était-il attiré par cette Elena ? Des doutes s'installèrent en elle. Cependant, celles-ci se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard d'Elijah. Il semblait se soucier de son état. Elle répondit d'un petit sourire à sa question silencieuse.

_ « Je vous présente Mila Anderson, la sœur de Caroline » présenta Elijah en posant sa main dans le dos de Mila.

_ « Enchanté ! » la saluèrent-ils en serrant sa main.

_ « Enchanté également. Désolé de vous regarder avec cet air. Vous ressemblez tant à votre ancêtre Tatia » dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ « Pas grave. Je me suis habituée à avoir cet effet sur certaines personnes ». Mila reporta son attention sur Damon. Celui-ci commença à grimacer de douleurs en se tenant la tête. « Damon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! » s'inquiéta Elena.

_ « Arrêtez ça ! » s'exclama le vampire. Mila venait de donner un anévrisme au vampire.

_ « Mila s'il te plaît… » l'incita Caroline à abandonner. Après quelques secondes, la pression dans son esprit se dissipa et Damon put souffler.

_ « Ça c'est pour ma sœur ! Ne t'avise plus jamais à lui faire du mal vampire ! ».

_ « Je n'en ai pas l'intention » répondit-il en lui faisant face.

_ « Si nous passions à la principale raison de notre présence à tous ici ?! » s'impatienta l'hybride.

_ « Tu as raison Nicklaus. Nous allons nous rendre tous ensemble dans la ville de Métairie pour rompre les malédictions ».

_ « Pourquoi ne pas le faire ici ? A la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » lança Damon.

_ « Une loi interdit aux sorcières de pratiquer la magie dans la ville. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, nous allons sortir de la Nouvelle-Orléans ça te va ! » lui cracha Klaus, faisant taire le vampire.

_ « Bien… Bonnie réalisera le rituel pour Caroline, ainsi qu'un sort pour celle de Mila. Tu es prête Bonnie ? ».

_ « Oui. Nous avons travaillé sur un sort avec Mila qui devrait rompre sa malédiction ».

_ « Très bien ! ». Elijah s'approcha du minibar, se saisit d'un verre en cristal et se mordit le poignet. Il versa son sang dans le verre et s'approcha d'Elena. « J'imagine que je serai le seul à consentir à donner mon sang pour votre transformation. Avec du sang d'Originel, nous garantirons mieux votre retour. Tenez ! ».

Elena saisit le verre. Elle observa avec amertume le liquide rouge contenu et l'avala d'un coup sec laissant apparaître une mine dégoûtée. Elle le remercia.

_ « Bien ! Maintenant que cela est fait, il n'y a plus qu'attendre Kol, Rebekah et Stefan » intervient Klaus. Au même moment, les deux Originels ainsi que Stefan firent leur entrée. « Vous avez trouvé ? ».

_ « Nous avons parcouru les périmètres des villes voisines de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Nous avons trouvé un vampire assez réputé pour tuer tout ce qui bouge. Pour le loup-garou, nous avons eu un peu plus de mal mais nous avons trouvé un loup solitaire qui s'avère être violent et alcoolique » leur annonça Rebekah.

_ « Merci ! » les remercia sincèrement Caroline, soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas sacrifier d'innocentes victimes. Elle porta à Klaus un regard reconnaissant et tendre puis l'embrassa chastement. « Si tout le monde est prêt, allons-y ».

_ « Attendez ! J'ai juste une petite chose à régler » lâcha Kol avant de se précipiter sur Damon et de lui briser la nuque. Le corps du vampire tomba lourdement au sol.

_ « Damon ! » s'écria Elena en s'agenouillant.

_ « Était-ce nécessaire ?! » le réprimanda Elijah.

_ « Bien sûr ! Quant à toi Elena, je te conseille de bien choisir tes mots avant de l'ouvrir. C'est ce qui t'attend une fois que tu seras une vampire. Après je m'occuperai de ton petit frère ! Maintenant, on peut y aller ! » dit-il avec son fameux sourire.

Klaus lui tapa sur l'épaule, savourant l'état de Damon après l'intervention de son petit frère. Ils se sourirent sadiquement complices.

* * *

Tout le monde se mit donc en route, Stefan portant Damon sur ses épaules, direction la ville de Métairie. Ils ne mirent guère de temps avant d'arriver dans cette ville. Ils se rendirent dans une prairie assez isolée. La lune étant presque à son apogée, ils se mirent tous au travail. Les hommes s'occupèrent de transporter le vampire et le loup-garou inconscients jusqu'à l'emplacement du rituel. Stefan aida son frère à se relever, il venait tout juste de se réveiller après l'attaque de Kol. Elena sourit tendrement à Stefan, heureuse de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Le vampire lui sourit brièvement avant de s'installer auprès de Rebekah. Il lui prit aussitôt la main. Rebekah fut surprise de son geste. Pas qu'elle n'en était pas ravie mais elle pensait qu'il serait plus distant avec elle dû à la présence d'Elena. Le regard intense du vampire lui prouva le contraire, ce qui agrandit son beau sourire. Elle se sentait tout simplement enchantée et comblée. Il venait de lui prouver qu'elle représentait bien plus qu'Elena à ses yeux et que ses sentiments pour Elena étaient évanouis. Stefan la rapprocha de lui par la taille de son autre main et l'embrassa amoureusement. Rebekah lui répondit aussitôt avec plus d'intensité et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le regard lourd d'Elena sur eux. En effet, le visage de la jeune brune venait de se décomposer lorsqu'elle avait vu Stefan et Rebekah s'embrasser. Comment Stefan pouvait oser lui faire ça ?! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enflammer de colère, Damon la retint par le bras et d'un seul regard, lui intima de les laisser tranquille. Un dialogue silencieux se déroula entre le couple. Elena se dégagea de l'emprise de Damon, se résignant pour le moment de ne pas faire de scandale. Elle jeta un terrible regard sombre à Damon avant de se concentrer sur le rituel.

Bonnie venait de placer une jatte sur une pierre devant elle. Caroline et Mila s'étaient chargées d'allumer des bougies.

_ « Nous allons d'abord commencer par la malédiction de Mila » suggéra Bonnie.

_ « On ne risque rien lorsqu'elle deviendra une louve ? » s'inquiéta Damon.

_ « Oh… C'est qu'il aurait peur le petit Damon » railla Kol, faisant rire Klaus et Rebekah.

_ « Nous avons un contrôle sur la partie sombre de notre nature. Nous nous attaquons jamais aux autres espèces » lui précisa Mila. « Je suis prête ». Bonnie et Mila joignirent leurs mains. Mila sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ « Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés. Au moindre problème vous vous arrêtez » les prévint Elijah. Mila put lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il avait peur que le sort tourne mal et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout se passera bien » lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer. L'Originel lui sourit faiblement et l'embrassa subitement sur la joue. Mila rougit et regarda tendrement l'Originel prendre place aux côtés de Caroline et Klaus. Elle dévia son regard sur sa sœur. Elles se sourirent heureuses et confiantes, même si Caroline était empreinte à l'angoisse.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à réciter un sort qu'elles avaient transformé ensemble. Le vent se mit soudainement à s'intensifier dans la clairière. Elles utilisèrent la force de la lune pour contrer le sort d'Esther. Puisant dans leurs magies, elles n'eurent aucun mal pour briser la malédiction. La voix de Mila s'étouffa soudainement tandis que Bonnie continuait l'incantation. Mila se mit à crier lorsque les premiers os commencèrent à se déplacer. Son corps se tordit de toutes parts et fit peu à peu place à une magnifique louve blanche. Mila grogna les dernières plaintes de souffrance avant de se coucher sur le sol, épuisée et le corps endolori. Caroline se précipita sur sa sœur. Elle s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres d'elle, pas le moins du monde effrayée. Elle caressa doucement sa fourrure. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, sa sœur était une louve !

_ « Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mila tourna la tête et se frotta auprès de Caroline en caresse et émit des petits couinements joyeux. « On a réussi ! Tu es une louve Mila ! » s'enthousiasma-t'elle. Mila partagea sa joie. Caroline se tourna vers Bonnie. « Je suis prête ! ».

_ « Comment se fait-il que la transformation de Mila fut si douloureuse. Vous ne possédez pas la mutation sans douleur ? » fit Elena.

_ « Notre nature de loup-garou a été bridé pendant des siècles, tout comme Nik, nous devons provoquer cette mutation. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions pouvoir nous transformer sans douleur la prochaine fois ». Caroline échangea un regard avec Mila, qui lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle était d'accord avec elle.

La vampire s'approcha de Klaus et Stefan qui tenaient chacun le vampire et le loup-garou. Elle hésita quelques instants.

_ « Tu veux que je le fasse love ? ».

_ « Non, c'est bon… Je vais le faire ».

_ « Tu vas y arriver mon cœur, tu es forte. Leur arracher le cœur est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide et efficace ».

_ « D'accord ! Peux-tu les hypnotiser s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t'elle avec ses yeux de cockers.

L'Originel se posta devant eux, leur ordonnant par l'hypnose de sortir de l'inconscience. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'interroger de leur présence dans ce lieu et de la raison, Klaus leur ordonna de se taire et de ne pas crier. Qu'ils ne ressentiraient aucune douleur.

Ensuite, Caroline prit sa place et ne réfléchissant plus, elle arracha d'un coup sec le cœur du vampire. Elle fixa le cœur dans sa main puis le vampire, dont les veines ressortirent, et prit une teinte grise. C'est comme s'il venait de s'endormir… Caroline se sentit légèrement coupable de faire une victime mais se reprit bien vite en imaginant toutes les victimes qu'il a massacrées et torturées durant sa longue vie. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Bonnie qui avait commencé à chanter le sortilège. La jatte était entourée de grandes flammes. Caroline pensa à sa sœur, et à ses parents. Cela lui donna la force. Elle pressa le cœur dans sa main et des flots de sang s'écoulèrent dans la jatte. Elle arracha le cœur du loup et procéda de la même façon. Il ne manquait plus que le dernier ingrédient : le sang d'un double Petrova. Elena s'avança courageusement à elle, après avoir embrassé Damon.

_ « Je suis désolée pour tout ça Elena ».

_ « Même si on m'a forcé la main » dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Klaus. « On va dire que je te dois bien ça pour avoir toujours été là pour moi ».

_ « Merci ! Maintenant, tu ne vas pas bouger et ne pas crier. Tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je m'apprête à faire ».

Elena ferma les yeux en sentant les crocs de Caroline lui transpercer la peau. Elle essaya d'être la plus douce possible même si Elena ne ressentait aucune douleur. La jeune femme sentit ses forces la quitter au fur et à mesure. Les souvenirs de son premier sacrifice lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle remercia intérieurement Caroline de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Caroline dut se faire violence pour continuer à boire son sang. Les battements du cœur d'Elena se firent plus lointains. Elle se laissa lentement gagner par la mort et l'épuisement. Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Caroline pour la vider de son sang.

Elle rétracta ses crocs et aussitôt Damon se précipita pour prendre Elena dans ses bras. Caroline regarda son amie morte sous ses yeux à cause d'elle. Cela la déstabilisa un peu. Klaus s'approcha de la belle blonde, conscient du léger trouble qui suscitait en elle.

_ « Ne culpabilises pas mon amour, tout se passera bien pour elle je te le promets ! ». Il la prit dans ses bras. Sachant qu'un simple contact entre eux parvenait à l'apaiser. Remontant son visage de son doigt, il admira ses traits vampiriques. « Tu es tellement belle love ! ». Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Klaus goûta au sang frais sur les lèvres de sa douce. Le mélange de ces deux saveurs fut un pur délice. Caroline se rétracta à contrecœur.

_ « Je sens que ça vient Nik ! ».

_ « Alors laisse la louve en toi venir. Ne résistes pas ».

A peine eut-il fini que Caroline se tordit de douleurs. Elle tenta de contenir ses cris tant bien que mal mais au fur et à mesure que la transformation s'accomplissait, la douleur était devenue insupportable. Ses bras ainsi que ses jambes s'allongèrent et le reste de son corps prit l'apparence d'un loup. Son pelage blanc apparut, ainsi que ses pupilles dorées. Enfin, Caroline était redevenue une louve ! Son regard examina tout ce qui l'entourait, puis les personnes présentes et pour finir sa sœur. En parfaite synchronisation, elles hurlèrent à la lune de toutes leurs forces. Ce hurlement était destiné à Esther, Mikael et les Lockwood pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient échoué. C'était également un hommage à Elina, Alrick, Erik ainsi que la meute pour leur prouver qu'ils ne sont pas morts en vain et montrer leur fierté d'être de nouveau des louves.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? ^-^**

**\- La relation Mila/Elijah**

**\- Le retour de Kol (suis-je restée fidèle à la personnalité du personnage ?)**

**\- Kol/Bonnie**

**\- Marcel et son bal ? (Rebekah/Marcel)**

**\- La dispute Klaroline**

**\- La jalousie de Mila envers Elena**

**\- Le combat Klaus/Damon**

**\- L'apparition d'Erik lors du retour de Klaus à Mystic Falls**

**\- Caroline et Mila qui redeviennent des louves**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît ^-^ Pour ceux qui veulent avoir une petite idée des robes des filles lors du bal de Marcel, j'avais opté pour ces quatre robes (lien ci-joint).**

**. . (Caroline)**

**. . (Rebekah)**

** . (Mila)**

**. . ** **(Bonnie)**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 18 !**

**KlarolineForever2**


	18. Chapitre 18

Orely38 : Oui c'est un personnage intéressant et tellement drôle ! Il me semble qu'il est présent dans TO. Aahah merci, c'était obligé qu'ils réagissent surtout Klaus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Navirina : Mdr je n'aime pas les chapitres trop courts ) xD Merci ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Damon l'a mérité et Caroline aurait dû me se venger dans la série. Alors voici la suite ^^

haruhi-kyouya : Tu vas savoir leurs ressentis dès le début de ce chapitre. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire et je vois très bien Klaus dans la série se retrouver dans cette scène ^^ Oui il a changé.

C'est clair, c'est une belle vengeance pour Caroline après tout ce qu'elle a subi par sa faute. T'inquiètes je comprends, j'aime aussi le Kelijah, ils sont mignons.

Taraimperatrice : Salut ! Moi aussi !

Tant mieux dans ce cas ! Non en effet tu vas voir tout au long de ce chapitre (Kol/Bonnie). Pour le couple Mila/ Elijah tu vas encore me haïr mdr mais je ne veux pas que leur relation soit bâclée, ils ont été séparé pendant milles ans et ont eu chacun une vie. Donc je ne peux pas les mettre comme ça en couple. Mais rassure-toi ça va évoluer. Je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre ^^. Oui beaucoup trop insupportable et idiot. Merci j'ai adoré écrire le passage du combat Klaus/Damon ! La présence d'Erik est en effet touchante je trouve. Pour les liens des robes, je vais essayer de les remettre dans le chapitre précédent. Bye !

HLne59 : Oui c'est vrai, ils sont de plus en plus longs. Les lecteurs se plaignaient avant que mes chapitres étaient trop courts et c'est vrai. Et là encore j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans mes chapitres xD Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité !

Guest : Merci ! ^^

Odessa : Ah oui ! Tu as dû vraiment y trouver long xD Moi aussi j'aurai aimé qu'il le découvre. Merci ! ^^ Merci beaucoup Odessa ! Bisou

Yaya : Salut : :D Mdr merci ! Et oui réuni pour toujours et à jamais ^^ Merci ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci et dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Bisou^^

* * *

**Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Me revoici pour le chapitre 18.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure !**

**Petite précision : je vais changer de nom d'auteur. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez Foudre2 à la place de KlarolineForever2 ^^ C'est bien toujours moi xD**

**Je vous laisse tranquille xD Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

La grande et puissante lignée des Alphas de la meute de la Lune venait de revoir le jour. Caroline et Mila venaient de mettre un terme à des siècles de malédiction de la Sorcière Originelle. Elles venaient de libérer leurs côtés loups-garous. Elles jouissaient de nouveau d'être des louves. Elles se tenaient là, entourées de leur famille. Ils admiraient les deux louves, aussi ravissantes l'une que l'autre. Leurs tailles plus imposantes que celle d'un loup-garou normal. Leur pelage d'une blancheur plus intense que la lune, éclairant de leur bienveillance la clairière.

Elles firent une révérence de la tête, reconnaissantes envers Bonnie, la remerciant de son aide. Caroline échangea un regard entendu avec Klaus. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec sa sœur un moment. Il lui murmura qu'il la rejoindrait. Il attendrait un moment avant de pouvoir profiter de sa nouvelle condition avec elle.

Après cela, il ne fallut peu de temps avant que les deux louves ne se mettent à courir. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt et disparurent. Elles ne savaient pas où elles allaient et honnêtement elles s'en moquaient royalement. Ce qui comptait pour le moment sont toutes les sensations qu'elles ressentaient. C'était si indescriptible ! Elles se sentaient de nouveau entières, vivantes, reliées à leur ancêtre et à la nature. Elles étaient libres ! Elles s'amusèrent, se chamaillèrent, sautant l'une sur l'autre tout en se mordillant. Elles étaient tellement heureuses.

_ « Si on faisait une course ? Je suis sûre de pouvoir te battre ! » la défit Mila à travers la pensée.

_ « J'aime beaucoup ton optimisme Mila même si nous connaissons toutes les deux l'issue de cette course. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas ! » railla sa sœur.

Après avoir échangés un regard, elles partirent à une allure effrénée. Elles arpentèrent la vaste forêt. Elles se talonnèrent, chacune d'elles essayant de pousser dans leurs limites.

Cependant, Mila commença à ralentir, épuisée. Caroline s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur ralentir et rebroussa chemin.

_ « Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

_ « Oui rassure-toi. Je suis juste un peu essoufflée… Je suis étonnée. Avant, je parvenais à tenir à cette vitesse sur de plus longues distances… ».

_ « C'est sûrement dû au faite d'avoir été privé de notre nature, nous avons perdu de notre forme. Je sens aussi que je ne suis pas en pleine possession de toutes mes forces. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne ».

_ « Tu as raison ! On va faire ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est génial d'être de nouveau soi-même ! ».

_ « Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué ! ».

_ « Moi aussi ! ».

Elles se couchèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et contemplèrent le ciel illuminé de mille feux par les étoiles brillantes et la pleine lune resplendissante. Comme elles l'avaient prédi, cette vue les rendit nostalgiques. Redevenir des louves avait intensifié leurs émotions. Elles repensèrent à leur parent, leur enfance, tous les lieux et toutes les personnes qu'elles avaient rencontrées. Elles se remémorèrent ensuite leur arrivée avec la meute à Mystic Falls, jusqu'à la nuit de l'attaque… La peur, la haine, l'inquiétude, la colère réapparurent peu à peu que leurs souvenirs traversaient leurs esprits. Elles avaient bien sûr encaissé tant bien que mal la mort tragique de leur parent. Malheureusement pour elles, leur côté lycanthrope n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Des couinements parvinrent aux oreilles de Caroline. Elle tourna la tête et vit sa sœur, la tête posée sur ses longues pattes, l'air abattu. Elle souffrait tout comme elle. Caroline se releva et se coucha auprès de sa petite sœur. Elle lui lécha tendrement le pelage et frotta sa tête contre.

_ « Je sais… que c'est dur mais la douleur va finir par s'estomper et laisser place aux merveilleux souvenirs que nous avons d'avant. Je te promets que ça ira mieux dans quelque temps ». Elle posa sa tête sur le dos de sa sœur. Elles pleurèrent et hurlèrent à la lune en souvenir d'Alrick et Elina.

Lorsque leurs émotions se calmèrent, Mila brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

_ « Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux de l'Autre Côté ? ».

_ « Je le pense oui, tant qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils doivent l'être davantage maintenant que nous avons retrouvé notre véritable nature. Ils doivent être fiers de nous. Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est reformer la meute de la Lune et de les délivrer de l'emprise de Marcel ».

_ « Oui ! Nous devons retrouver notre identité et montrer à ses vampires qu'il ne faut pas se frotter aux loups de la meute de la Lune » sourit-elle fièrement. Caroline rit, néanmoins aussi déterminée que sa sœur. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et en tant que sorcière, il m'est possible de communiquer avec les esprits. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, cela me trotte dans la tête. Je pourrai contacter nos parents comme je l'ai fait avec ma tante Wenda. Je pourrai même essayer de t'inclure dans le sort pour que tu puisses les voir toi aussi ».

_ « Vraiment ?! Tu crois que c'est possible ? ».

_ « Je crois que oui, même si je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué. Je regarderai dans mon grimoire et celui de Bonnie ».

_ « Ça serait tellement génial ! Tu crois qu'il serait possible que Klaus participe avec nous ? ».

_ « Oui bien sûr ».

_ « Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de revoir Erik. Et même s'il ne me confie pas encore tout, je sais qu'il n'attend que ça depuis mille ans ».

_ « Je le pense aussi. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, tu devrais le rejoindre ».

_ « Tu as raison, je sens son impatience. Mais toi ? ». Elle voulait retrouver Klaus mais ne souhaitait pas que sa sœur reste seule pour autant.

_ « Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer me reposer et te laisser roucouler avec ton petit loup » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Ahah ! Très drôle. Allez files ! ». Elles se levèrent et Mila reprit à la course la route de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

Après qu'ils aient rompu les malédictions de Caroline et Mila, la famille Mikaelson ainsi que Damon et Elena étaient rentrés au manoir de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus avait accepté à contrecœur que Damon et Elena restent au manoir, le temps que celle-ci sorte de l'inconscience.

Elijah se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie de l'hybride. L'Originel venait de recevoir un message de la part d'un de ses espions.

_ « Toujours aucune trace de Tyler Lockwood… ».

_ « Mais où a-t'il bien pu passer ! Mes informateurs et les tiens ont fouillé tout le pays ! » s'énerva l'hybride.

_ « Tu ne crois pas que qu'il a très bien pu quitter l'Amérique et partir ailleurs ? ».

_ « Non. Ce qui compte absolument pour Tyler, c'est de se venger de Caroline et moi. Il prépare sa vengeance, donc il ne peut pas quitter le pays. Mon instinct me dit qu'il est proche, très proche même… Elijah ? Elijah ! » répéta Klaus un peu plus fort. Elijah sortit de ses lointaines pensées. « Qu'y a-t'il ? ».

_ « Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser … que notre mère pourrait être derrière tout ça… » avoua-t'il. Klaus échappa un petit rire.

_ « D'habitude, c'est moi le paranoïaque de la famille » railla-t'il en se servant deux verres de Bourbon, dont un qu'il tendit à son frère. « Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Elijah, elle est morte. Je te rappelle que tu étais présent lors de sa mort ».

_ « Je le sais bien mais là aussi elle aurait dû être morte. Tu connais autant que moi la puissance de sa magie. Réfléchis un instant, Tyler est protégé par deux sorcières. Une sorcière qui a besoin de la magie d'une autre pour mener ses projets à bien. Cette deuxième sorcière possède une magie aussi puissante pour rivaliser avec celle de Bonnie. Quelle sorcière te vient à l'esprit tout de suite qui serait capable d'affronter la magie de Bonnie ? ».

_ « Sans hésiter, j'aurai dit notre mère… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se cache derrière cette sorcière et qu'elle complote contre nous ?! ».

_ « Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais si on émet des suppositions, cela pourrait être possible. Elle utiliserait cette sorcière pour se venger de nous. Peut-être protège-t'elle Tyler parce qu'il s'est vengé de Caroline ».

_ « Ou peut-être qu'elle l'utilise tout comme elle l'a fait avec Geir et Tallak Lockwood » rajouta Klaus.

_ « Si c'est vraiment elle, nous devrons être très prudent Nicklaus ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle fasse du mal de nouveau à Mila ou Caroline ».

_ « Tout comme moi ! Tant que nous n'avons pas de certitudes, ne disons rien aux filles. Elles sont assez chamboulées comme ça pour qu'on leur avoue que la meurtrière de leur parent, de mon père et de la meute est de retour et qu'elle protège l'assassin de Liz… ».

_ « Très bien ! Nous ne… Qu'y a-t'il ? » fit Elijah en voyant l'attention de son frère se porter à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre.

_ « J'entends le hurlement de Caroline, elle me demande de la rejoindre » répondit-il en souriant.

_ « Vas vite la rejoindre dans ce cas ». Son frère ne se fit pas prier et partit en un coup de vent. Elijah sortit à son tour de son bureau et vit une louve blanche marcher tranquillement dans le couloir. « Mila ? ». Celle-ci se retourna et reprit forme humaine. « Tu es déjà rentrée ».

_ « Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée. Avec toutes mes émotions qui s'agitent et tous les kilomètres qu'on a parcouru avec Care, je suis morte… » sourit-elle faiblement.

_ « Ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta-t'il de son ressenti vis-à-vis de la mort de ses parents.

_ « Oui, je commence à m'y faire. Bon, bonne nuit ».

_ « Attends ! Pourquoi es-tu si distante tout d'un coup ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? ».

Elle se figea aussitôt. Depuis l'arrivée d'Elena au manoir, elle ne cessait de s'imaginer qu'Elijah préférait ce double Petrova à elle… Ses émotions amplifiées à cause de sa transformation ne l'aidèrent à aucun moment à calmer ses doutes. Cela amplifia même ses craintes. De plus, leur lien ne s'était pas créé à sa transformation…

_ « Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis distante avec toi ?! Que ce soit il y a mille ans ou maintenant, je constate que tu es toujours attiré par les doubles Petrova… ».

_ « Je ne suis pas attiré par Miss Guilbert ! ».

_ « Et de Katherine ?! Tu vas me dire aussi qu'elle ne représentait rien pour toi ! » s'énerva-t'elle.

_ « Non, tu as raison… ».

_ « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas avoué ?! J'aurai préféré l'apprendre de toi que venant des filles ! ».

_ « Je sais… J'ai eu tort… J'aurai dû t'en parler mais comprends-moi, notre mère avait scellé nos souvenirs, dont mon amour pour toi. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Katherina, j'ai vu en elle Tatia, la fille que je croyais toujours être épris. Mon amour pour Katherina n'est qu'un voile qu'a créé ma mère. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'ai honte d'avoir éprouvé de l'attirance pour elle et j'ai honte de moi pour toi. Si je pouvais effacer ce que j'ai fait, je le ferai. Crois-moi Mila… ».

_ « Comment te croire alors que tu es d'une telle amabilité, serviable envers Elena. Elle est le portrait craché de Tatia Elijah ! Comment veux-tu que je reste sereine alors que visiblement elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. Et ne nies pas, sinon tu ne lui aurais pas proposé ton sang pour sa transformation ! Elle est liée à toi maintenant ! ».

_ « Je ne suis aucunement attiré par Elena Mila ! Lorsque mon regard se pose sur elle, je n'éprouve que du dégoût. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je lui ai donné mon sang, c'est parce qu'aucun de mes frères et sœur n'auraient consenti à le faire. Ils ont tous les trois une haine spécifique envers Elena, il était donc nécessaire que ça soit moi. Tu crois que j'aime le fait d'être lié pour toujours à une descendante de Tatia ?! Bien sûr que non, mais il le fallait pour rompre la malédiction de ta sœur. Il n'y a que toi et ce pour toujours. Pour être honnête, je croyais que notre lien serait apparu vu que tu as retrouvé ton côté loup-garou… » s'attrista-t'il sincèrement.

_ « J'aimerai te croire Elijah mais je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance. C'est peut-être ce manque de confiance qui empêche notre lien de s'activer… Bonne nuit Elijah » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de rentrer le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Elijah resta seul, stoïque dans le couloir, complètement abattu.

* * *

Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, Klaus retrouva rapidement Caroline. Elle l'attendait à seulement quelques kilomètres du manoir. Il s'approcha d'elle et la détailla. Il la trouvait resplendissante, autant que dans ses souvenirs. Son pelage mettant en valeur sa pureté, il pouvait se noyer dans la profondeur de son regard doré intense. Il était envoûté par toute la beauté qui dégageait de cette femme. Aucune autre femme sur Terre ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle.

_ « Tu es tellement magnifique love ! » s'exprima-t'il dans un murmure, tellement captivé par la louve. Elle frotta sa tête contre lui, et fut satisfaite de sentir les doigts de Klaus se perdre dans sa fourrure. Elle aimait beaucoup cette sensation. « Je viens à toi » fit-il. Il commença à muter. Ses os se brisèrent un à un, le faisant grimacer de douleurs. Le cœur de Caroline s'alourdit de le voir souffrir ainsi… Elle avait déjà assisté à ses mutations. La première fois, il y a mille ans lorsqu'ils étaient humains, et la seconde fois fut lors de leur voyage après la mort de Liz. Mais contrairement à il y a mille ans, Klaus souffrait dès qu'il souhaitait se transformer en loup. Malgré elle, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Cela sembla durer de longues heures. Lorsque sa mutation fut achevée et laissa donc place à un magnifique loup blanc Originel, il put enfin respirer de nouveau. Il ressentit la peine de Caroline et la sentit se frotter tout le long de son corps, d'une caresse.

_ « Pourquoi ces larmes sweetheart ? » s'enquit-il en léchant ses larmes sur son museau.

_ « Ça me tue de te voir souffrir à chaque fois… Je peux peut-être essayer… ».

_ « Cela n'aura aucun effet, tu … » commença-t'il à la raisonner avant qu'elle ne pose son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle espérait de tout son être parvenir à lui transmettre son don pour la mutation sans douleur. Une petite partie d'elle qu'elle essayait de faire taire, savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Ce don offert par la nature était réservé uniquement aux loups bienveillants et nobles. Klaus avait hérité de ce don par son père Erik. Si autrefois il avait pu muter sans douleur… Ses mille ans d'existence en tant que vampire sanguinaire et impatient lui avaient destitué ce droit…

Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle n'y arrivait pas… Klaus recula sa tête et frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

_ « Tu n'y arriveras pas mon cœur. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi et j'assume. J'accepte de payer ce prix pour mes actes passés. A force de m'entraîner à muter, cela finira par être sans douleurs, je te le promets Caroline ». Celle-ci acquiesça faiblement. « Ne pleure pas mon amour » chuchota-t'il en se frottant contre elle. Ses larmes finirent par se tarir et il en profita pour changer de sujet. « Alors dis-moi ce que tu ressens après cette première transformation ? » sourit-il.

_ « Juste… fantastique ! J'ai enfin l'impression d'être moi-même, de ne faire qu'un. Je suis libre maintenant ! » s'exalta-t'elle. « Je me rends compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué ».

_ « Je suis heureux pour toi love. Qu'en est-il de tes émotions ? ».

_ « J'ai ressenti toutes les émotions qui sont apparues la nuit de l'attaque… La mort de ma mère, puis celle de mon père… Je me suis sentie mal pendant un moment mais on va dire que ça va un peu mieux maintenant. Ce qui me console, c'est de ressentir leurs âmes à travers nos liens. Mon côté loup peut les ressentir ».

_ « Je ne suis pas le seul alors. Lorsqu'on était à Mystic Falls, il m'avait semblé ressentir la présence de mon père ».

_ « C'est normal. Les loups-garous perçoivent ce qui les entoure différemment des autres espèces. Nous sommes liés à la nature, ce qui nous permet de détecter la présence des âmes de nos ancêtres qui voyagent dans le monde ».

_ « D'accord, je comprends mieux. Si nous allions marcher un peu ? ». Elle acquiesça.

Ils partirent en trottinant. Klaus porta son attention tout au long sur Caroline. Il pouvait voir au combien elle s'épanouissait sous cette forme. Il ressentait son immense joie à travers leur lien. Il lui semblait redevenir les deux jeunes gens qu'ils étaient autrefois, libres, vaillants, aventureux et joueurs.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs forêts, des petits lacs et des montagnes. Ils étaient maintenant couchés l'un contre l'autre face à une cascade, se jetant dans un petit lagon.

_ « Moi qui pensais être le seul Hybride Originel ! » railla-t'il.

_ « Ne me dis pas que tu vas être jaloux parce que je te fais de la concurrence » plaisanta-t'elle.

_ « Non. Si un jour j'avais pu choisir qui aller devenir un hybride, je t'aurais choisi. Mais je dois bien avouer que mon adversaire est plutôt intéressant » la charma-t'il.

_ « Quel charmeur ! Je suis donc une Hybride Originelle ! Ça paraît complètement fou. Je me demandais du coup si mes morsures pouvaient être guéries sur les vampires, comme toi ? ».

_ « Je suppose que cela pourrait être le cas vu que tu es une louve Originelle et tu oublies tout de suite ce que tu as en tête ».

_ « Oh allez ça pourrait être amusant… ».

_ « Tu pourras embêter Marcel plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons établir un plan ».

_ « Puff… Tu n'as pas drôle Nik… » se plaignit-elle. « Qu'allons-nous faire pour Marcel ? ».

_ « Nous devons nous réunir avec les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans et adopter un plan d'attaque. Il nous faudrait l'appui des loups de la meute de la Lune également. Tu crois que cela sera possible ? ».

_ « On va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec Mila. Nous devons d'abord nous faire accepter par le clan. Cela nous permettra de reprendre notre place en tant qu'Alpha de la meute. Nous aurons besoin du soutien de Sebastian et Althea. C'est aussi dans ces moments-là que j'aimerai tant que mon père soit là… Il avait une telle aisance, un tel charisme et respect. Il saurait comment s'y prendre avec la meute et se faire accepter directement. Je n'y arriverai jamais sans lui… » angoissa-t'elle.

_ « Regarde-moi love ! ». Elle lui fit face. « Ton père t'a tout enseigné depuis ta naissance, il t'a transmis tout son savoir pour être un Alpha. Lorsque nous étions humains, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre et là encore tu réussis. Tu as réussi là où personne, pas même nous, n'avait réussi à réunir notre famille. Tu l'as fait Caroline Tu as ce don en toi. Je suis convaincu que tu peux y arriver, tu dois simplement croire en toi. Fais-le et tout se passera pour le mieux, je te le promets ! ».

_ « Tu as raison ! Je peux y arriver, je dois croire en moi. Il le faut ! Merci Nik ». Elle lui lécha amoureusement le museau. Elle avait tellement de chance d'avoir cet homme qui lui redonnait toujours confiance en elle et surtout qui croyait en elle. « Je t'aime Nik ! ».

_ « Je t'aime sweetheart ! ».

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'extérieur, Klaus et Caroline avaient décidé de rentrer au manoir. Alors qu'ils passèrent devant le séjour, ils aperçurent Damon, Stefan, Bonnie et Kol en train de surveiller le réveil d'Elena.

_ « Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?… » soupira l'hybride.

_ « Non mais cela ne devrait pas tarder » fit Stefan.

_ « Elle se laisse désirer celle-là… » souffla Kol aussi exaspéré que son frère.

_ « Alors ? Comment s'était ? » s'enquit Stefan auprès de Caroline.

_ « C'était génial ! Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis vraiment une louve maintenant ».

_ « Je suis si heureux pour toi Care ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ « Merci Stef ! ».

Des battements de cœur ainsi qu'une lente respiration apparurent dans la pièce. Tous les regards se posèrent sur le double Petrova. Elle commença à bouger les doigts et à cligner des yeux.

_ « Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Kol.

_ « Elena ! Hey, tout va bien » murmura Damon. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Damon lui caressa la joue. « Salut ! Comment tu te sens ? ».

_ « Faible » souffla-t'elle.

_ « Essaye de te redresser, voilà. Tiens bois ça en attendant ». Il lui tendit une poche de sang. Des veines apparurent aussitôt autour de ses yeux et elle grimaça de douleur lorsque ses crocs s'allongèrent. Elle prit la poche de sang et sans perdre un instant, elle plongea ses crocs dans le plastique, s'abreuvant de ce nouveau nectar qui dorénavant lui serait vital.

_ « Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, je vous laisse une minute pour quitter ma demeure et ne plus jamais recroiser notre chemin ! » trancha froidement Klaus avant de monter à l'étage.

_ « Maintenant, je peux faire ça » lança Kol en brisant la nuque d'Elena. Damon repoussa Kol loin d'elle.

_ « Non mais ça ne va pas chez toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » répliqua Damon.

_ « C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après m'avoir tué ! » glapit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Damon et Elena. Cependant, Bonnie s'interposa entre eux.

_ « Ça suffit Kol ! Laisse-le tranquille » lui ordonna-t'elle sans fléchir sous le regard noir de l'Originel. Il porta son regard sur Damon.

_ « Dis à Elena que ce n'est que partie remise et que je me ferai un plaisir de lui rendre visite à elle et son frère ».

_ « Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! ».

_ « Je n'en attendais pas moins du Salvatore qui protège toujours son petit double. Mais disons que cela sera beaucoup plus gratifiant ! » termina-t'il avant de lancer un dernier regard rancunier à Bonnie et de s'éclipser.

_ « Tu devrais partir avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et que cela dégénère » lui conseilla Caroline. Damon acquiesça et se tourna vers son frère.

_ « Ça à l'air de bien marcher avec Blondie n°2 » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Oui ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ».

_ « J'en suis heureux pour toi ! Ne la laisse pas filer cette fois ».

_ « Rassures-toi, je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Merci Damon, prends soin de toi ».

_ « Toi aussi frérot ! ». Ils se firent une accolade. Damon prit ensuite Bonnie dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Caroline. « Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et je t'arrête tout de suite. Klaus en avait parfaitement le droit. Après Stefan, je méritais bien une correction de sa part. Mais merci de l'avoir empêché de me tuer ! Je m'excuse encore pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Mais je sais c'est trop tôt ». Caroline hocha la tête mais lui fit un petit sourire. « Je suis ravi que tu sois redevenue ce que tu étais. Profites de la vie et fais attention à toi Blondie ». Il lui sourit, souleva Elena et commença à partir.

_ « Damon attend ! Peut-être qu'un jour je te pardonnerai. En attendant, je veux que tu profites toi aussi de la vie, sois heureux avec Elena et essayes de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis » railla-t'elle avec un sourire.

_ « Tu me connais ! J'adore fricoter avec le danger, mais promis je vais essayer. Stefan, veilles bien sur elles à ma place tu veux bien ? ». Son frère acquiesça et entoura Caroline et Bonnie de ses bras. Elles sourirent à Damon, émues. « A un de ces quatre vous trois » conclut-il avec son fameux sourire avant de quitter les lieux.

Un grognement de moteur se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne inaudible et qu'il quitte la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

Tout le monde était parti dans sa chambre pour se reposer. La nuit n'avait pas encore laissé place au soleil matinal. Bonnie était là dans son lit, essayant tant bien que mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'y parvenait pas. Ayant marre de tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle se leva, enfila un fin gilet bleu nuit et sortit de sa chambre. Elle essaya de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller ses amis. Elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et s'avança vers la très grande étagère en bois murale. Des centaines et des centaines de milliers de livres y étaient entreposés. Elijah avait naturellement autorisé Mila, Bonnie, Caroline et Stefan à accéder à cette bibliothèque pour n'importe quelle recherche ou goût à la lecture. Bonnie s'avança jusqu'à la rangée concernant la magie. Elle prit plusieurs livres sur la magie blanche, la magie ancienne ainsi que le grimoire d'Esther. Elle les empila soigneusement dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, elle échappa une exclamation de peur et parvint à ne pas échapper les livres. Devant elle se trouvait Kol, assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes allongées sur une table basse, sirotant un verre d'alcool. Il n'était seulement éclairé que par la lueur de la lune.

_ « T'aurai-je fait peur ? » brisa-t'il le silence.

_ « Non ! Bien sûr que non… ».

_ « Que fais-tu ici ? » fit-il d'une voix neutre.

_ « Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je suis venue emprunter des livres sur la magie pour m'occuper. Toi j'imagine que tu noies ta colère dans l'alcool… ».

_ « Gagné ! Ça me permet de me contenir jusqu'à la prochaine occasion ». Bonnie s'approcha de lui.

_ « Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît… ».

_ « Je t'arrête tout de suite chérie. Oublie cette idée que je vais gentiment t'obéir parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Vous me dégoûtez tous avec votre manie de toujours protéger ces doubles. Je ne lui ai rien demandé à ta chère Elena à ce que je sache. Je me moquais royalement de son existence. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire avec son frère que de me planter un pieu en chêne blanc dans le cœur. Juste pour se vanter, savourer le fait qu'ils avaient tué un Originel. A cause d'eux, j'ai été arraché de ma famille alors que je venais depuis peu de sortir de mon cercueil. J'ai dû aller de l'Autre Côté à cause d'eux. Alors non tu vois, je compte bien me venger d'Elena et Jérémy pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Je n'ai aucune pitié pour eux, tout comme ils n'en ont eu aucune pour moi ! ».

Il y eut un moment de silence, aucun d'eux sachant que dire de plus. Cependant, Bonnie prit la parole et surprit l'Originel.

_ « Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu as toutes les raisons de leur en vouloir ». Elle souffla et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. « J'ai été comme toi pendant un temps. J'ai ressenti le besoin de me venger d'elle, de la faire souffrir et même de la tuer pendant un instant. A cause d'elle indirectement, ma grand-mère est morte. Lorsqu'Esther nous avait proposé à ma mère et moi de nous débarrasser de ta famille, Elijah a posé un ultimatum à Stefan et Damon. Soit ils trouvaient le moyen d'arrêter ta mère, soit il ordonnait à Rebekah de tuer Elena. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé, s'était de tuer ma mère et de la transformer en vampire… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir… La solitude, la vulnérabilité, ne plus être connectée à la nature et à notre lignée… Ça doit être horrible et ça aurait pu m'arriver vu le nombre de fois que je me suis mise en danger pour Elena… Alors tu vois si quelqu'un peut bien te comprendre c'est bien moi… ».

_ « Dans ce cas, pourquoi la protèges-tu alors qu'elle t'a tant fait souffrir ? » l'interrogea-t'il curieux.

_ « Parce que tout simplement elle est mon amie. Caroline, Elena et moi on se connaît depuis notre enfance. On a grandi ensemble, nous étions comme des sœurs. On se confiait tout avec Elena. C'était ma meilleure amie. Elle était toujours là quand j'avais besoin, elle m'a soutenu, écouté. On a tout partagé jusqu'au lycée. Elle est la première à qui j'ai révélé que j'étais une sorcière. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Stefan et Damon, elle a changé. Il n'y avait plus que le triangle amoureux qui ne comptait. A partir de cet instant, toutes les personnes de son entourage ont commencé à souffrir indirectement à cause d'elle… Malgré toute la rancœur que j'ai pour elle, je me concentre sur le fait qu'elle n'a jamais demandé à être un double Petrova. Avant l'arrivée du surnaturel à Mystic Falls et tout ce qui a suivi, nous étions heureuses et biens. Je vois en elle l'amie que j'ai toujours connue. La jeune femme aimante, battante, sérieuse, amusante, loyale et attentionnée. Elena et Caroline étaient comme une seconde famille pour moi… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elles. J'espère que sa transformation en vampire me rendra ma meilleure amie. Je tiens à elle ! Je sais que tu lui en veux énormément. Je ne te demande pas de passer outre ce qu'elle t'a fait parce que tu ne le ferais pas. Ce que je te demande c'est seulement de l'épargner, de ne pas la tuer et au final la laisser tranquillement vivre sa vie, comme Jérémy… S'il te plaît Kol, je tiens à elle, tout comme Caroline… ».

Kol resta silencieux. Pour être honnête, il était assez troublé et gêné de voir la jeune métisse les larmes aux yeux. A aucun moment il n'avait cherché à la faire souffrir, ce n'est en aucun cas son intention. Il avait honte de la faire souffrir. Il comprenait son point de vue. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, l'émotion suscitée chez la jeune femme eut raison de son projet. Il commençait sérieusement à redouter l'influence que Bonnie semblait avoir sur lui… Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?...

_ « Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir sur son existence et celle de son frère. En revanche, je ne peux t'accorder le fait de ne pas les faire souffrir, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi ».

_ « D'accord… Merci Kol… ». Elle le vit boire cul sec son verre d'alcool. Elle ne pensait pas réussir à le convaincre… Elle était stupéfaite. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait tendu, comme préoccupé, troublé par quelque chose. « Tout va bien ? ».

_ « Oui ça va… Tu devrais retourner essayer de dormir ou étudier la magie ».

_ « Tu as raison ». Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ « Oh avant que tu partes. Je tiens à te souligner que j'adore ton pyjama shorty, et qu'il met bien tes formes en valeur » lança-t'il avec un sourire séducteur.

Bonnie rougit, elle en avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait actuellement en pyjama devant lui… Elle fit volte-face.

_ « La prochaine fois que ton regard se pose sur moi, je te crame les yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je ne serai pas une de ces filles de ton tableau de chasse ! ».

_ « Tu devrais le savoir, j'adore les défis et j'aime encore plus quand tu résistes, c'est follement excitant ». Bonnie grogna, lui lançant un lourd regard noir et lui souffla un bref bonne nuit. « Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon petit cœur » sourit-il grandement.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils avaient prévu de rendre visite à la meute de la Lune et de les convaincre d'accepter Caroline et Mila comme Alphas de la meute. C'est ainsi que Caroline, Mila, Elijah et Klaus se trouvaient actuellement dans le bayou de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Après un temps, ils finirent par apercevoir plusieurs petites cabanes regroupées dans un même lieu du bayou. Caroline et Mila s'arrêtèrent et observèrent ce qui était l'héritage de leur ancêtre.

_ « Les pauvres… Vivre dans de si minuscules habitations… Ce n'est pas un cadre de vie pour eux et encore moins pour les enfants ! » s'indigna Mila, en colère contre Marcel et la misère qu'il a imposé à la meute.

_ « Nous ferons tout pour qu'ils retrouvent une vie meilleure » lui assura Caroline.

_ « Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? ».

_ « Je n'en ai aucune idée… Comme nous disait père, je vais suivre mon instinct ».

_ « Nous veillerons à ce qu'aucun espion de Marcel ne nous observe » fit Klaus. Les filles acquiescèrent. Mila tendit sa main à Caroline.

_ « Pour nos parents. Nous allons réussir, j'ai confiance en toi ! ». Caroline lui sourit et plaça sa main dans la sienne. C'est d'un pas déterminé, qu'elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la meute. Sentant l'odeur d'étrangers, tous les membres de la meute sortirent de leurs petites maisons. Des murmures, des critiques commencèrent à flotter dans l'air. Caroline indiqua d'un geste de la main à Klaus et Elijah de ne pas avancer plus. Elles continuèrent et s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivée de l'Alpha de la meute. Ce qui se trouvait être Sebastian. Caroline et Sebastian se sourirent mutuellement. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête, se saluant respectueusement.

_ « Caroline ! Ravie de te revoir ! » lança Sebastian.

_ « Moi aussi Sebastian ! Althea ! » la salua-t'elle en voyant la louve arriver. « Je vous présente ma sœur Mila ».

_ « Depuis le temps que j'attends de faire votre connaissance, j'en suis honoré » dit-il respectueusement.

_ « Moi de même ! ».

_ « Alors c'est elles dont tu parlais ?! » lança une voix derrière Sebastian. C'était un homme plutôt musclé, les cheveux courts et noirs et le regard tirant sur un vert marron. « De quel droit permets-tu de laisser des vampires et une sorcière pénétrer notre territoire ! Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! » dit-il d'un ton sec. Des voix jaillirent pour l'approuver.

Sebastian se tourna vers sa meute.

_ « Caroline et Mila sont les deux héritières de la prophétie. Ce sont les enfants des grands Alrick et Elina. Elles ont été envoyé dans le futur et maintenant elles sont là pour nous aider ».

_ « Tu crois qu'on va sérieusement avaler ça… Un voyage dans le temps rien que ça ! Sans compter que l'une d'elles est un vampire et l'autre une sorcière ».

_ « Ecoute au moins ce qu'elles ont à dire Fredrick… ».

_ « Il dit vrai Fredrick « enchaîna Caroline. « Tout est vrai. Nous avons vu le jour il y a de cela mille ans, nos parents étaient Alrick et Elina, les Alphas de votre meute. Nous avions parcouru le monde avant de nous installer provisoirement à Mystic Falls. Seulement notre arrivée n'a pas été bien accueillie par tous. Ainsi qu'une nuit, Mikael et la Sorcière Originelle Esther Mikaelson nous ont attaqué. Ils étaient soutenus par la meute de la famille Lockwood qui jalousait notre pouvoir de mutation. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour protéger vos ancêtres. La Sorcière Originelle a tué nos parents, ainsi que nous retirer notre nature lycanthrope et pour finir, nous a envoyé dans le futur. Je sais que tout ça est très difficile à encaisser. Moi-même j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais c'est la vérité ! »

_ « Vous avez raison, c'est dur à avaler ! Nous n'avons que votre parole pour vous croire » lança un autre loup.

Caroline et Mila retroussèrent les manches de leurs vestes et leur montrèrent leur manque d'appartenance à la meute.

_ « Nous possédons cette marque » fit Caroline.

_ « C'est impossible… » lança Fredrick en reculant d'un pas, stupéfait.

_ « Tu sais comme tout un chacun ici que cette marque en forme de feuille représente notre meute et que ce croissant de lune est le signe des Alphas » rajouta Althea. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Caroline et lui sourit. « Cette marque prouve qu'elles sont belles et biens comme nous et les héritières de la meute. Tu ne peux ignorer ce signe Fredrick ! ».

_ « Si vous doutez encore, je peux montrer à l'un d'entre vous certains de mes souvenirs » proposa Mila. Sebastian et Fredrick se tournèrent vers les anciens, les sages de la meute. Si l'un d'eux partageait avec Mila ses pensées, ils étaient sûrs qu'il dirait la vérité et que la meute suivrait. Une femme parmi les plus respectées des sages s'avança jusqu'à Mila. Cette femme échangea un regard complice avec Althea. Elles savaient toutes les deux que Mila et Caroline étaient leur futur Alpha.

_ « Je veux bien essayer, que dois-je faire ? ».

_ « Posez vos mains sur les miennes. Voilà. Maintenant faîtes le vide en vous ». Sous le regard emplit d'intérêt de la meute, elles joignirent leurs mains et se concentrèrent. Grâce à sa magie, Mila lui montra des scènes de son enfance, de ses parents, de sa meute, de leur mutation de louve et enfin de la scène où Esther leur scelle leurs côtés loups, tue leur père et les envoie dans le futur. Pensant lui avoir assez dévoilé ses souvenirs, elle rompit leur contact. Le regard triste et compatissant de la femme se posa sur Mila puis sur Caroline.

_ « Je suis sincèrement navrée pour toutes ces épreuves que vous avez endurées… Ainsi que la mort tragique de vos parents… Je compatis sincèrement à votre douleur ».

_ « Merci ! ».

La vieille femme se tourna vers la meute.

_ « Elles disent vrai. Ce sont bien des louves Originelles issues de la lignée des Alphas de la meute de la Lune ! ». Des exclamations de surprise jaillirent. Comme prévu, la parole de la sage convainquit une grande partie de la meute.

_ « Vous devez devenir nos Alphas » lança une autre femme.

_ « Vous n'êtes pas fous ! » s'insurgea Fredrick. « Même s'il est vrai qu'elles sont logiquement nos Alphas, elles ne peuvent accéder à ce titre ».

_ « Pourquoi cela ? » l'interrogea Sebastian.

_ « C'est un vampire et une sorcière. Ce sont nos ennemis ! Jamais un vampire ne pourra devenir l'Alpha d'une meute de loups. Nous ne voulons pas de vampires. Sans oublier que vous fréquentez des Originels dont l'Hybride Originel ! Nous avons entendu parler de vous Klaus Mikaelson. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous utiliser pour créer cette armée d'hybrides que vous aimez tant ! ».

_ « Vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre de moi. Je ne cherche plus à créer des hybrides et je n'aurai pas fait de mal aux membres de la meute de ma compagne » lui répondit Klaus.

_ « Votre compagne ?! ».

_ « Un lien pur s'est créé entre Klaus et moi. Nous nous sommes aimés il y a mille ans et nous avons droit à une seconde chance » fit Caroline. « Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, on se moque de votre approbation. Je l'aime, il m'aime, point final ! ». Klaus sourit fièrement.

Elijah échangea un petit regard avec Mila qu'elle s'empressa de détourner. Leur dispute de la veille toujours présente dans leurs esprits.

Des « On doit leur faire confiance », « Elle a raison », « On doit leur laisser une chance » surgirent de la foule.

_ « Dois-je vous rappeler de la cruauté des vampires ? N'avez-vous donc pas assez souffert ?! ».

_ « Fredrick nous ne … » commença Caroline.

_ « Vous ne savez pas à quel point nous avons souffert. Depuis l'arrivée de Marcel, les loups vivent reclus dans le bayou, vivants dans de misérables petites cabanes. Nous n'avons pas de nourriture. Des générations de notre meute ont vécu sous les persécutions des vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été malmené, torturé, pourchassé, et pour finir par être tué. Tout cela en public, devant tous les vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour leur simple divertissement ! Les vampires sont sans pitiés, ils tuent n'importe qui, y compris les enfants ! J'ai vu ma femme Shauna se faire arracher le cœur par Marcel sous mes yeux. Elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de notre premier enfant… A cause de Marcel, j'ai vu ma chance de devenir père et de devenir une famille partir en fumée pour toujours ! Nous avons chacun d'entre nous perdu des êtres chers. Voilà pourquoi, je n'ai pas confiance en vous » termina-t'il en baissant la tête.

_ « Nous sommes sincèrement désolées pour votre femme Fredrick. Nous compatissons sincèrement. Nous sommes bien placées avec Caroline pour connaître avec exactitude votre souffrance, ayant assisté à celle de notre père… ».

_ « Nous n'ignorons pas ce que vous avez enduré depuis l'arrivée de Marcel » enchérit Caroline. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier de nous. Nous sommes ici parce que c'est ce que souhaiteraient nos parents. C'est également notre devoir, mais surtout c'est parce que nous voulons être avec vous. Nous désapprouvons entièrement la loi de Marcel. Nous voulons le renverser, vous libérer ainsi de son emprise et vous redonner de meilleures conditions de vie et votre liberté. Je sais que vous n'avez que notre parole pour juger. Si vous nous acceptez dans votre meute, je vous promets de vous libérer de l'emprise de Marcel et de ses sales vampires. Il n'y a pas que des mauvais vampires, loups, sorcières etc… Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour gagner votre confiance ».

_ « Si nous acceptons de vous donner une chance, comment allez-vous faire pour évincer Marcel ? Comment allons-nous redevenir des loups ? Ainsi que vous ? ».

Caroline échangea un regard avec Mila et se transforma aussitôt en louve. L'ensemble des membres de la meute s'exclamèrent de surprise et reculèrent. Tous étaient abasourdis de découvrir que Caroline avait réussi à briser sa malédiction et ait retrouvé sa nature de loup-garou. Ils voyaient enfin l'espoir d'un nouveau départ.

_ « Comment ? » lança Fredrick.

_ « Nous connaissions les rituels pour rompre nos malédictions. Nous avons utilisé la pleine lune d'hier pour les briser » répondit Mila. « Notre côté loup-garou de retour, la malédiction qui pèse sur vous depuis des siècles a donc naturellement pris fin. Vous êtes de nouveau libre de muter à un seul détail près ».

Caroline s'avança. Ils furent impressionnés par la prestance et le respect qui se dégageait de Caroline. Ils contemplèrent le regard doux et bienveillant qu'arborait la louve en les regardant. Le regard envoûtant de Caroline se posa sur Fredrick. Il l'étudia, puis posa un genou à terre en baissant respectueusement la tête. Il fut vite imité par Sebastian et Althea, qui sourirent à Caroline, puis par toute la meute. Caroline souffla de soulagement. Son père avait raison, se transformer en loup était d'une grande aide. Elle s'approcha de Sebastian. Celui-ci hocha la tête à sa question muette. Elle inclina la tête et colla son front à celui du loup. Elle se concentra. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Caroline recule croyant avoir accompli sa tâche. Sebastian ressentit une grande chaleur se répandre dans tout son être.

D'un mouvement de la tête, elle invita Sebastian à essayer. Il se concentra et appela de toutes ses forces comme les nuits de pleine lune, le loup qui est en lui. Sans trop de difficultés, il commença, sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille et de ses amis, à se transformer. En moins de deux, il se dévoila en un superbe loup gris tacheté de blanc. Sebastian se détailla sur toutes les coutures et regarda sa mère avec joie, qui elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement heureuse pour son fils.

_ « Alors comment te sens-tu ? » fit Caroline par la pensée.

_ « Encore un peu abasourdi mais super content ! ».

_ « Caroline et moi pouvons vous transmettre le don de muter quand vous voulez et tout cela sans plus une seule once de douleur. Cependant, ce don ne peut être transmit que si vous possédez une âme pure aux yeux de la nature. Si cela n'est malheureusement pas le cas, vous devrez subir la pleine lune chaque mois. Nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus, vous avez compris ? » leur expliqua Mila. Ils répondirent oui. « Une fois que nous vous aurons transmis ce don vous pourrez vous transformer ».

_ « Tout de fois » s'engagea Elijah. « Vous devrez éviter de vous transformer trop souvent et à la vue de tous. Si nous voulons renverser Marcel, vous devrez rester le plus discret possible afin d'augmenter nos chances de réussite ».

_ « C'est entendu, nous serons prudents ! Quel est votre plan ? » demanda Fredrick.

_ « Nous établirons un plan demain. Retrouvez-nous à notre manoir demain après-midi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour en discuter » fit Klaus. Les loups acquiescèrent.

* * *

Caroline avait prévenu Sophie par message de leur réunion avec les loups. Une fois tout le monde prévenu et la nuit apparaissant, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah et Mila s'employèrent à mettre les garçons à la porte. Elles leur conseillèrent d'aller faire un tour entre mecs. Elles voulaient profiter de cette soirée de tranquillité pour se faire leur fameuse soirée entre filles. Elles ne voulaient pas que les garçons viennent les espionner. Malgré les protestations de Kol, elles réussirent à les faire sortir.

Tandis que Rebekah s'occupait de commander des pizzas, Caroline et Mila sortaient le plus d'alcool possible et Bonnie préparait les bonbons, pop-corn etc… Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, elles disposèrent toute la nourriture et l'alcool sur la table basse en osier sur la terrasse extérieure. Mila se chargea d'allumer toutes les bougies disposées un peu partout autour d'elles, pour donner une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse. Rebekah s'occupa quant à elle de mettre une petite musique de fond. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elles s'installèrent dans le canapé d'angle en osier.

_ « Je suis contente qu'on puisse enfin souffler et se faire cette petite soirée entre filles. Ça faisait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé entre nous » fit Rebekah.

_ « Une petite pause était nécessaire oui ! Les garçons sortis, on va pouvoir tout se raconter sans être dérangé » sourit Caroline. « Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion encore mais je profite de cette occasion pour te féliciter Bekah. Vous êtes enfin ensemble Stef et toi ! Je suis ravie pour vous deux ! ».

_ « Merci Care ! Je nage dans le bonheur depuis que nous sommes redevenus des amis. De toute mon existence, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ « Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? C'est dans les années 20 c'est ça ? » l'interrogea Mila. Elle ne connaissait pas toute leur histoire.

_ « Oui c'est ça. Nik et moi venions d'arriver à Chicago. Lors d'une soirée dans un bar réputé de la ville « Chez Gloria », j'ai rencontré Stefan. A cette époque, il avait éteint son humanité et se faisait appeler « Le boucher de Chicago ». Mon frère a été fasciné par lui dès le début, ce qui m'a permis de m'approcher un peu plus de Stefan. Nous passions nos soirées ensemble, à boire, rire et danser. Malgré la noirceur qu'il affichait, je parvenais à distinguer l'homme qui se cachait derrière le monstre. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et se fut réciproque… Malheureusement c'est sans compter l'arrivée de Mikael qui a tout détruit… Nik insistait pour que l'on fuie mais je ne voulais plus fuir. Je voulais vivre ma vie avec Stefan. Et comme l'a toujours fait mon frère, il m'a protégé peu importe les conséquences… Il m'a planté une dague dans le cœur et a effacé la mémoire de Stefan au cas où il tombe sur Mikael… ».

_ « Comment Klaus a-t'il pu te faire ça ?! Il y avait sûrement d'autres solutions » rétorqua Mila.

_ « Nous étions pressés par le temps et tu connais les ravages que peut faire Mikael… Nik ne voulait pas me perdre. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu mais maintenant c'est passé. Me planter une dague dans le cœur était probablement une manière de m'empêcher de souffrir de la perte de Stefan, si j'avais continué à vivre. Mes frères m'ont toujours protégé excessivement des hommes… Je leur ai longtemps reproché mais maintenant je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas supporté de me voir souffrir ».

_ « C'est compréhensible même si comme tu le dis c'est excessif… » sourit faiblement Mila. « Et Stefan du coup ? ».

_ « Pour en revenir à Stefan. Lorsque mon frère m'a réveillé, Stefan sortait déjà avec Elena. Ça m'a brisé le cœur… Mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours les mêmes. Après que mon frère lui ait fait taire ses émotions et que Stef ait réussi à les rallumer, j'ai pu découvrir le vrai Stefan. Les sentiments d'Elena pour Damon ont eu raison de lui. Il l'a quitté. C'est après l'épisode où Nik s'est fait attaquer par Tyler, les loups et les hybrides que nous sommes redevenus amis. Nous avons pris notre temps, Stefan en avait besoin pour faire le point sur ses sentiments ».

_ « Vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés ! » sourit Mila.

_ « Oui ! Pour le bal de Marcel, alors que nous dansions, Marcel nous a interrompus. Il prétendait vouloir me remettre quelque chose m'ayant appartenu. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, il s'est excusé pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait et a essayé de me reconquérir. Je l'ai repoussé et il m'a embrassé… ».

_ « Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent Bonnie et Mila.

_ « Il est vraiment sans gêne celui-là ! » grommela Caroline.

_ « Le pire c'est que Stefan est arrivé à ce moment-là. Il l'a envoyé valser contre le mur et s'est enfui. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur même si cela pouvait être trop tôt pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Je lui ai avoué au combien je l'aime depuis les années 20 et que Marcel ne représentait plus rien pour moi. Il m'a avoué m'aimer toujours et on s'est embrassé. Je ne vais pas vous raconter la suite, je crois que vous la connaissait déjà » rougit-elle gênée et amusée.

_ « J'adore les histoires qui se finissent bien » murmura Bonnie. « Dis-nous seulement si notre petit Stefan assure au lit ? » la taquina-t'elle. Les deux sœurs étaient toutes aussi curieuses, ce qui fit rire Rebekah.

_ « Je peux vous garantir qu'il assure ! Très bien même » s'extasia-t'elle en se remémorant leurs ébats.

_ « Nous avons perdu Bekah ça y est ! » s'amusa Caroline, faisant rire les filles.

_ « Vous vous rendez compte, de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontré, Stefan a été le seul à être aussi attentionné, protecteur et respectueux envers moi. Il a fallu que je supporte mille ans d'échecs sentimentaux avant de trouver le bon… C'est seulement pour ça que je remercie ma mère de m'avoir transformé en vampire » railla-t'elle. « Bon assez parlé de moi, à ton tour Mila ».

_ « Tu en es où avec Elijah ? Tu l'aimes encore ? » demanda sa sœur.

_ « C'est assez compliqué… Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui et jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier mais je ne sais pas… » souffla-t'elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Caroline.

_ « Je ne sais quoi penser de notre relation. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, nous avons parlé de notre relation et il m'a assuré être toujours amoureux de moi… ».

_ « Alors où est le problème ? » s'enquit Bonnie.

_ « Son amour pour les doubles Petrova… Il a été sous le charme de Tatia, puis de cette Katherine et maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il est sous le charme d'Elena… On s'est disputé hier soir. Je lui en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit pour sa relation avec Katherine… Ainsi que d'être aussi gentil avec Elena et lui avoir donné son sang. Elle sera liée pour toujours à Elijah !... Je me prends sûrement trop la tête mais je ne veux pas souffrir… » commença-t'elle à sangloter. Caroline la prit dans ses bras.

_ « Je sais ce que tu ressens » intervint Rebekah. « J'ai connu la même situation que toi. Stefan était amoureux de Katherine, puis d'Elena. J'ai eu peur moi aussi, peur de le perdre à cause de l'une d'elles ».

_ « Comment tu as fait pour dépasser cette peur ? ».

_ « J'ai essayé de me montrer forte. Je savais que si je n'essayais pas je le regretterais toute ma vie. Et je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. L'amour que me démontre Stefan tous les jours fait disparaître cette peur. Je développe ma confiance en lui, en notre amour ».

_ « Elijah t'aime plus que tout Mila. Je l'ai vu s'inquiéter pour toi lorsque tu retrouvais tes souvenirs. Il est resté des heures à tes côtés. Il examinait chaque détail du rituel pour briser ta malédiction. Lors du bal de Marcel, il ne regardait que toi. Ses mille années d'existence n'ont en rien affecté son amour pour toi » la rassura Caroline.

_ « De plus, si Esther n'avait pas scellé ses souvenirs, il n'aurait porté aucun intérêt à Katherine. Tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier Mila, Elijah n'est pas attiré par Elena, loin de là » rajouta Bonnie.

_ « Vous avez raison. J'ai été injuste avec lui… J'ai honte d'avoir douté de lui… ».

_ « Il le comprendra rassure-toi ».

_ « Le fait de devenir une louve a agité mes émotions, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je dois lui faire confiance. Je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois ! Je veux ressentir notre lien. Je crois que je l'ai fait assez patienter » sourit-elle. Les filles la prirent aussitôt dans leurs bras, heureuses de sa décision. « Vous m'étouffez les filles ». Elles pouffèrent et la libérèrent. « Ne pleures pas Care » dit-elle en souriant.

_ « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! ».

_ « Tu as pris la bonne décision et même si je n'ai aucun doute sur l'amour et la loyauté qu'Elijah te porte, s'il ose te faire le moindre mal, il aura affaire à nous ! » déclara Rebekah.

_ « Merci les filles ! ».

Elles trinquèrent et burent un peu de vin.

_ « Tu as eu des petits amis à Chicago ? » demanda sa sœur.

_ « J'ai été intéressé par plusieurs garçons mais aucun ne m'a laissé une chance. Mes seules relations furent avec un vampire Luke et un humain Cooper ».

_ « Un vampire ?! » lança Bonnie.

_ « Oui. J'ai rencontré Luke dans un bar, il m'a offert un verre puis nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Il était charmant. Il savait que j'étais une sorcière. Au final, il est sorti avec moi juste pour utiliser ma magie, comme pour lui créer une bague du jour. J'ai rompu rapidement avec lui et je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Quant à Cooper, cela ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai rompu avec lui. C'est un humain, je l'ai rencontré grâce à des amis en commun. Nous avons sympathisé et nous sommes vite tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je croyais que c'était le bon, il était attentionné, gentil, amusant, charmant. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'il me trompait depuis deux mois… ».

_ « Oh ma pauvre Mila… Je suis désolée pour toi. J'arracherai bien la tête de tous ceux qui vont fricoter ailleurs ! » gronda Rebekah, approuvée par Caroline et Bonnie.

_ « Il le mériterait oui ! Ça m'a fait mal au début mais plus le temps passe, moins je souffre. Avant notre rupture, j'avais pris plus de distance avec lui et il n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que c'était fini, il a cherché à me convaincre de rester. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler sur mon portable… Il me saoulait… Le soir où vous m'avez retrouvé à Chicago, il est venu chez moi. Je me suis montrée ferme avec lui. Il m'a alors attrapé méchamment par le bras, heureusement qu'Elijah est arrivé à ce moment-là… ».

_ « Elijah était venu te voir ? » sourit malicieusement Caroline.

_ « Oui » rougit sa sœur. « Il a demandé à Cooper de me lâcher mais il ne l'a pas écouté. Elijah s'est jeté sur lui et l'a hypnotisé à ne plus jamais reprendre contact avec moi. J'ai été soulagé qu'il intervienne, grâce à lui il m'a laissé tranquille ».

_ « Elijah protecteur et jaloux ! C'est trop mignon ! » sourit niaisement Bonnie.

_ « Il est trop adorable et sexy dans cet état » s'enflamma-t'elle légèrement, faisant glousser ses amies.

_ « A ton tour Bonnie ! » lança Caroline.

_ « Ok ! Euh… Ma première relation fut avec Jérémy, le frère d'Elena. Notre amitié s'était développée et on a fini par sortir ensemble. Elena ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil notre relation. Au début s'était génial mais au fur et à mesure le pétillant de notre couple est parti et les épreuves vécues nous ont distancés. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il pouvait voir Anna, une de ses ex qui apparaissait en fantôme et dont il était toujours amoureux… Avec tout ça, on a préféré y mettre un terme avant d'aller jusqu'à détruire notre amitié. Je ne le regrette pas, je suis mieux ainsi. Je me dis que j'aurai au moins essayé. Ensuite, j'ai fréquenté un sorcier, Jamie que j'ai rencontré chez ma mère. J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. Je pensais que cela pourrait marcher entre nous… Alors que cela aurait pu être le cas, si ta mère » dit-elle en regardant Rebekah. « N'avait pas piégé tous les vampires au lycée lors du bal des années 20… Ton frère a menacé la vie de Jamie si je ne brisais pas la barrière autour du lycée. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai compris que quoique je fasse, mes ennemis me menaceraient toujours à travers Jamie… » avoua-t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Tu as préféré le quitter de peur de le mettre en danger une nouvelle fois » comprit l'Originelle.

_ « Oui… J'en ai souffert mais je n'aurai jamais supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi… ». Elle souffla et but une gorgée de vin. « Depuis, je n'ai trouvé personne qui m'intéresse ».

_ « Tu sembles pourtant avoir attiré le regard de quelqu'un » sourit Rebekah.

_ « Autre que Marcel ? ».

_ « Tu as su susciter l'intérêt de Kol dans tous les cas » précisa Mila.

_ « Oh lui… Peut-être oui mais c'est seulement du flirt. Il n'est pas intéressé véritablement par moi, ou du moins pas assez pour ne pas être représenté comme une vulgaire conquête ! ».

_ « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je sens quelque chose de différent cette fois » répliqua Rebekah.

_ « Cite-moi une seule fois où ton frère a eu une relation sérieuse ! ». Rebekah baissa la tête. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais connu son frère dans une véritable relation. « Tu vois. En quoi cela serait différent avec moi ?! ».

_ « Je connais parfaitement mon frère et c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi attentionné, et curieux envers une femme. Je suis sûre que tu l'attires non pas que physiquement mais aussi pour ta personnalité. Tu es belle, forte, indépendante, intelligente et j'en passe ».

_ « Elle a raison Bonnie ! Il se comporte différemment avec toi » rajouta Caroline. « Il n'y a qu'à voir sa manière de fusiller du regard tous les vampires qui te regardaient de travers pour le bal de Marcel. Sans oublier, qu'il a lâché Damon après ton intervention tout à l'heure. Je crois que c'est plus qu'une simple attirance. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir aussi, je crois qu'il commence également à ouvrir les yeux à ce sujet ».

_ « Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il est sincèrement attiré par moi ? » répéta-t'elle stupéfaite.

_ « Oui ! Même s'il n'en a pas pleinement conscience » lui répondit Mila.

Bonnie but cul sec son verre. Elle pensait que tout lui était arrivé mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé séduire un Originel !

_ « Cette nuit, je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour combler mon sommeil. Je l'ai trouvé assis dans un coin en train de boire. On a commencé à discuter, il était froid et distant. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas tuer Elena et Jérémy. Je lui ai décrit ma relation avec Elena, ce qu'on avait traversé et qu'au fond, elle restera toujours mon amie. Je lui ai parlé à cœur ouvert, j'ignore pourquoi… Je me suis même étonnée à le faire. Il est resté là à m'écouter et là il m'a véritablement surprise ! Il a accepté de leur laisser la vie sauve même si en revanche il compte toujours les torturer un peu ».

Elles étaient abasourdies, surtout Rebekah.

_ « Il a vraiment fait ça ?! ». La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Wouah ! C'est assez surprenant de la part de mon frère ! Quand il a une idée derrière la tête, rien ne peut l'en dissuader ».

_ « S'il te plaît Bekah, n'en rajoute pas… C'est assez déstabilisant comme ça… » gémit-elle en se cachant la tête dans ses mains. « De toute façon, il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi… ».

_ « Pourquoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-elles déçues.

_ « Dans un premier temps on parle de Kol Mikaelson, ce n'est pas rien ! Je suis une sorcière et lui un vampire Originel. Nous sommes loin d'être compatibles. Il aime le sang, la violence, la torture alors que je suis contre. Même si je ne vais pas le nier, il ne me déplaît pas, nos natures sont opposées. C'est impossible entre nous… ».

_ « J'ai l'impression de me voir il y a quelques mois plus tôt » lui sourit tendrement Caroline. « Tu essaies de te trouver des excuses. Bien sûr qu'une relation comme la vôtre pourrait être possible. Regarde-moi, je suis sortie dans un premier temps avec Tyler un loup-garou. Puis Klaus ! Klaus Mikaelson ! Ça vaut bien un Kol Mikaelson. Tout nous opposait et pourtant regarde-nous… Même après mille ans de séparation. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, mais c'est possible ».

_ « Quant à moi, je suis bien sortie avec Luke » rajouta Mila. « Ça ne m'a pas choqué. Le fait qu'il était un vampire ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Ce qui comptait pour moi, est ce qu'il était au fond de lui. On a nous a toujours appris qu'en tant que sorcière, nous ne devions pas fréquenter des vampires. Mais parfois ça a du bon, ça peut être bénéfique. Cela ne te coûte rien d'essayer. J'ai connu Kol quand il était humain et je suis sûre qu'il se cache derrière cette froideur et cruauté qu'il peut afficher. Tu peux peut-être ressortir l'humain en lui ».

_ « Ça peut être bénéfique pour lui mais… Je ne sais pas » hésita-t'elle confuse.

_ « On va reprendre doucement d'accord » la rassura Rebekah. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? ».

_ « Hum… Je le trouve assez amusant. Son côté immature est aussi exaspérant que mignon. Il a ce côté bad boy qui doit attirer pas mal de filles. Il est plutôt séduisant, et j'aime beaucoup son accent. Même si je lui cache, j'aime quand il me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. J'adore lorsqu'on se lance des piques ou encore son exaspérant entêtement à constamment me courtiser. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens mais il ne me laisse pas indifférente ».

_ « Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Vous vous plaisez mutuellement. Essaye d'apprendre à le connaître, tu verras qu'il a beaucoup à offrir. Je pense vraiment que cela vaut le coup » fit Caroline.

_ « D'accord je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui, on verra bien ce que cela donne. Mais s'il ose me blesser, je le réduis en cendres ! ».

_ « On t'y aidera ! » approuva Rebekah. Elles trinquèrent à cette annonce. Puis Bonnie, Mila et Rebekah se tournèrent vers Caroline.

_ « Quoi ? ».

_ « Raconte-nous ton histoire avec Klaus, je veux tout savoir » sourit Mila.

_ « Très bien ! Alors… Je n'ai pas rencontré Klaus dès son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Pour rompre sa malédiction, il avait besoin comme tu le sais d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. A l'époque, je sortais avec Tyler un loup-garou. Klaus nous a emprisonné pour être sacrifiés pour son rituel, heureusement que Damon nous a libéré… Sa malédiction tout de même brisée, il s'est mis en quête de créer son premier hybride. Tyler est devenu son premier hybride, lui étant par la même occasion asservi. Pour vérifier son pouvoir sur lui, Klaus lui a ordonné de me mordre. Malgré ses efforts, il m'a mordu au cou ».

_ « Les morsures de loup-garou sont mortelles pour les vampires… Klaus t'a donné son sang ? ».

_ « Oui. Je croyais qu'il était venu pour me tuer… En fait, il m'a donné le choix, soit de mourir ou alors de savourer encore toutes les beautés qu'il y a au monde. Je lui ai avoué que je ne souhaitais pas mourir et il m'a offert son sang. Le lendemain, la morsure avait disparu et j'ai découvert un bracelet en diamants dans un écrin. Par la suite, il m'a invité au bal d'Esther qui était revenu d'entre les morts… Si j'avais su, j'aurai essayé de la tuer à cette époque ! Enfin bref, Nik m'avait envoyé une robe somptueuse. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me couvre de cadeau et qu'il pense pouvoir m'acheter. J'ai tout de même porté la robe. Nous avons dansé ensemble et alors que je me trouvais seule dehors à observer un cheval, il a partagé avec moi un de ses mauvais souvenirs avec Mikael. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, je me souviens de ce moment. Ce fut notre premier point commun… Des pères qui nous torturent et nous blessent psychologiquement. A un moment de la soirée, il m'a emmené dans son atelier et c'est là que j'ai découvert sa passion pour le dessin et la peinture. C'était vraiment magnifique ! Puis j'ai parlé de l'asservissement de Tyler et je me suis énervée sur lui. Je lui ai balancé son bracelet à la figure ainsi que ses quatre vérités… J'ai dit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de personne s'il continuait à les hypnotiser et à leur donner des ordres. Que personne ne veut rester avec lui parce qu'il n'a jamais essayé de les comprendre ».

_ « Wouah ! Je ne te pensais pas si suicidaire ! » railla Mila.

_ « Elle a raison, tu as pris un sacré risque connaissant mon frère ».

_ « Je sais… C'est qu'après coup, que je me suis rendue compte de mes propos. J'ai cru qu'il allait venir me tuer dans mon sommeil… Heureusement qu'il était déjà accro à moi ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » l'interrogea Mila.

_ « Je me suis réveillée et j'ai découvert un dessin de moi avec un cheval et un petit mot de lui. Il me remerciait pour cette soirée, mais surtout pour mon honnêteté. Par la suite, notre relation a été assez compliquée. Je le détestais pour tout le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui et à Tyler, alors que lui faisait tout pour me séduire. J'ai honte de moi en y repensant… Je me suis servie avec la bande, des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi pour le distraire le temps que la bande ne mette leur plan à exécution… J'ai joué avec ses sentiments et je m'en veux encore… » culpabilisa-t'elle en baissant la tête.

_ « Tu t'es rendue compte de ton erreur c'est tout ce qui importe » la rassura Bonnie. Caroline lui sourit. Elle vit l'impatience dans le regard de sa sœur qui attendait la suite. Elle rit et continua son récit.

_ « Malgré sa rivalité constante et exaspérante avec Tyler, j'ai pu découvrir le vrai visage de Nik. Celui que j'ai rencontré et aimé lorsque j'étais humaine. Même si j'essayais de le cacher aux autres et surtout à moi-même, je suis tombée peu à peu amoureuse de lui. Il était si attentionné, gentil, drôle, galant, protecteur envers moi. Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de la part d'un homme avant lui. Pas même avec Matt et Tyler ».

_ « Qui est Matt ? » fit Mila.

_ « Un ami d'enfance avec qui je suis sortie, ainsi que Rebekah… Mais il ne voyait qu'Elena… ». Elle reprit sur sa relation avec Klaus. « Klaus m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et m'a fait des promesses qu'aucun homme ne m'avait faite. Nous sommes peu à peu devenus amis et avec Elijah, Bonnie, Stefan, Klaus et moi, nous avons enterré la hache de guerre. Seulement, mon ex petit ami Tyler, qui m'avait d'ailleurs trompé avec cette garce d'Hayley, s'est vengé de Klaus et lui a tendu un piège. Malheureusement pour eux, mon hybride est bien plus fort que lui et ses loups et il les a battus. Cependant, il était assez mal en point. Nous l'avons soigné avec Stefan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. C'est lors du bal de promo, que nous nous sommes embrassés et que nous nous sommes rassurés mutuellement sur nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ce que nous ignorions, c'est que Tyler profiterait de cette soirée pour tuer ma mère… Pour me faire payer d'éprouver des sentiments pour Nik… ». Elle étouffa un sanglot.

_ « Je suis désolée de l'apprendre Care… » murmura Mila en lui prenant la main qu'elle serra affectueusement.

_ « Je hais encore plus Tyler depuis ce jour. Les garçons ont tout fait pour le retrouver mais en vain… Nik s'en veut, il pense que c'est de sa faute ce qui arrivé à ma mère… ».

_ « Il n'a aucune raison de l'être, il ne pouvait pas le savoir » argumenta Bonnie.

_ « C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais malgré mes tentatives pour le rassurer, je sais qu'il se sent coupable. Alors j'essaie de le convaincre un peu plus chaque jour. Notre voyage après la mort de ma mère nous a fait le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Nous avons pu nous découvrit à notre rythme sans à avoir affronté n'importe quel ennemi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai véritablement retrouvé mon Nik. Notre lien s'est même activé durant notre escapade. Il est vraiment l'homme de ma vie, ma moitié, mon Alpha. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui. Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ces mots il y a plusieurs mois de cela » ironisa-t'elle faisant rire ses amies.

_ « Je suis contente que tu l'aies retrouvée et que tu profites encore de votre amour unique. Je suis heureuse que tu lui aies laissé une chance grande sœur, malgré tout son passé ».

_ « Ça était difficile au début mais je me concentre sur ce que j'aime chez lui. Je l'aime comme il est et pas autrement » sourit-elle grandement. « Je me sens super bien avec lui ».

_ « Et juste pour savoir, pour prouver le prestige des Mikaelson. Dis-nous si mon frère préféré assure au lit même si avec le bruit que vous faites, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir » sourit malicieusement Rebekah.

Caroline rougit, gênée.

_ « Pour tout avouer, je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied avec un autre homme. Pour vous épargner les détails, il est très attentionné et fougueux, ce qui est loin de me déplaire. A chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour s'est comme si c'était pour la première fois, on en redemande encore et encore. On a constamment besoin de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un contact physique entre nous. Notre nature loup-garou agit également sur nos pulsions et notre désir l'un pour l'autre ».

_ « J'aimerai tellement vivre un amour aussi épique que le vôtre. Vous êtes si fusionnels ! » s'exprima Bonnie dans le vague, rêveuse. « En tout cas, vous le méritez. Vous avez passé tellement de temps en quête de l'amour l'un et l'autre, que je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Vous le méritez ! ».

_ « Nous aussi ! » firent Mila et Rebekah.

Caroline lâcha une petite larme, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avec un petit rire nerveux. Elle était si touchée par ses amies.

_ « Merci beaucoup les filles ! Vous le méritez autant que moi ! Je vous adore ! Je propose un toast. A Mila et Elijah, Stefan et Rebekah, à Bonnie et son prétendant Originel Kol » annonça-t'elle avec un clin d'œil. « Et à Nik et moi ! Que nous savourions chaque instant donné et que rien ne nous sépare ».

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais » conclut Rebekah, suivie par les filles. Elles trinquèrent et finirent leurs flûtes.

Après plusieurs bouteilles vidées et des anecdotes amusantes racontées, elles profitèrent de la vue magnifique de la nuit étoilée.

_ « Tu peux me passer la bouteille de champagne s'il te plaît Mila ? » fit Caroline. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle tourna la tête. Sa sœur semblait pensive, son regard perdu dans les étoiles. « Mila ? ». Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

_ « Hum ? Quoi ? » se précipita la jeune femme, revenant à la réalité.

_ « A quoi tu pensais ? Tu semblais tellement loin ».

_ « Oh… A rien de spécial ».

_ « Tu sais autant que nous que nous sommes curieuses. On ne va pas te lâcher alors dis-nous » dit l'Originelle.

_ « D'accord… Je… Je nous imaginais il y a mille ans. Quelle vie nous aurions pu avoir si tes parents et les Lockwood ne nous avaient pas attaqués. Je m'imaginais avoir une maison avec Elijah dans un lieu magnifique entouré d'une forêt. Je nous voyais marié et peut-être avec deux ou trois enfants » sourit-elle adorablement.

_ « Je vous imagine bien comme ça aussi » approuva Caroline. « Vous auriez été une petite famille adorable ».

_ « C'est la vie que j'aurais souhaité avoir » dit-elle avec mélancolie. « Ça vous arrive à vous aussi d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été votre vie ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! » répondit Rebekah. « Nous n'aurions pas été les monstres que nous avons pu être… Nous aurions vécu heureux et ensemble. Je n'aurai jamais perdu mes frères, Henrick serait toujours parmi nous… Cependant, si ma mère ne nous avait pas transformés en vampire, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Stefan… Mais… Pour tout vous dire, il y a une chose que je regrette plus que tout… C'est d'avoir perdu le droit d'être mère un jour. A mon époque, pour les femmes s'étaient un véritable besoin. Que se soit ma propre mère qui m'arrache ce droit m'a anéanti. Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai cédé à mes pulsions meurtrières… Je voulais tellement avoir des enfants, fonder ma propre famille. Au fil des siècles, je me suis faite à cette idée que jamais je ne pourrai être mère. Mais depuis que je suis avec Stefan, ces pensées me reviennent aussitôt. J'imagine nos enfants et notre vie avec eux… » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_ « Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie d'adopter ? » demanda Bonnie.

_ « Oh que si ! Des milliers de fois, mais j'ai dû me contraindre… ».

_ « Pourquoi ça ? ».

_ « Je ne pouvais pas adopter un enfant même si je lui apportais tout l'amour dont il a besoin alors que dans l'ombre, Mikael nous recherchait hâtivement pour nous tuer. Je ne pouvais pas l'exposer ainsi au danger, je ne pouvais pas prendre un si grand risque… Si Mikael avait découvert son existence et l'importance qu'il avait pour moi, il m'aurait menacé et l'aurait tué sans aucune pitié… Je ne l'aurai jamais supporté… Et il y a aussi le fait que notre famille était divisée. Déjà que nos conflits me blessaient profondément, alors imaginez pour un enfant. Ce n'est pas une situation saine pour lui. J'ai donc préféré attendre le moment propice pour enfin en avoir un ».

_ « Tu as eu raison d'attendre. Maintenant que Mikael n'est plus une menace et que tu es avec Stefan, tu envisages d'adopter et de fonder une famille avec lui ? ».

_ « Oh euh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne me suis pas vraiment projetée dans l'avenir. Evidement que l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Stefan me plairait énormément. C'est mon rêve depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Mais si lui n'en voulait pas… Il ne m'en a jamais parlé avant. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas d'enfants et je ne voudrai pas qu'il se sente obligé parce que moi je le veux ».

_ « Le mieux c'est que tu en parles avec lui mais selon moi, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Connaissant très bien Stefan, je sens au fond de lui la fibre paternelle. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'occupe de nous tous et comment il m'a pris sous son aile lors de ma transformation en vampire. S'il n'en a jamais parlé, c'est peut-être que pour lui aussi, le fait d'être un vampire lui a fait oublier cette envie. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui en parler, tu ne risques rien à tenter ta chance » la rassura Caroline.

_ « Tu as raison. Je vais néanmoins attendre un peu. Nous venons seulement de nous remettre ensemble, c'est encore trop tôt pour parler d'enfants. Nous devons d'abord rattraper le temps perdu ».

_ « Tu as sûrement raison. Vous avez l'éternité pour vous lancer. Je crois qu'il faut que j'envisage également l'adoption. Si Elijah et moi sortons de nouveau ensemble, et que nous voulons des enfants plus tard, je ne pourrai pas passer par un donneur. Je crois que l'adoption sera pour nous aussi la meilleure solution. Pour toi aussi Care ».

_ « Oh moi, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un enfant un jour » souffla la vampire d'un air déçu.

_ « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ».

_ « Nik n'est pas vraiment porté sur les enfants. Il a tellement d'ennemis et il est si paranoïaque. Puis, il y a Mikael. Il a laissé en lui une si profonde marque… La vie que lui a fait subir Mikael l'a sûrement traumatisé à un point à ne pas vouloir d'enfant… Même malgré sa rencontre avec Erik… Je suis sûre qu'il n'en veut pas. Et pourtant j'aimerai tant en avoir un… M'en occuper… » sanglota-t'elle quelque peu.

_ « Care… » murmura sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonnie et Rebekah posèrent une main compatissante sur elle. Caroline inspira profondément et réussit à se calmer.

_ « Désolée… Satanées émotions de vampire et de loup qui me perturbent encore… Lorsque j'étais humaine, à cette époque, l'idée de fonder une famille ne me tracassait pas plus que ça. Seulement depuis que je suis devenue une vampire, je ne cesse d'y penser. Katherine m'a retiré ce droit pour toujours… Je regrette depuis ce jour, je souffre intérieurement de ne pouvoir être enceinte… J'aimerais tant ressentir cet amour maternel. A l'époque, je pensais déjà aux enfants que nous aurions eu Nik et moi, à qui ils ressembleraient le plus, quels noms on leur donnerait… Et si maintenant, ma seule chance était l'adoption… Je sais qu'avec Nik s'est impossible ».

_ « Ne dis pas ça… » tenta Rebekah. « Je suis d'accord que nous n'avons jamais vraiment vu le côté paternel de Nik se réveiller, enfin si à part avec Marcel. Mais là, il était plus un mentor pour lui. Je sais que mon frère ne nous a laissé aucun soupçon sur ce sujet mais je crois que si c'était avec toi, il changerait peut-être d'avis. Tu as réussi à de multiples reprises à le faire changer d'avis. Je suis sûre que tu peux y parvenir. Il fera tout pour te rendre heureuse ».

_ « Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse pour juste me faire plaisir. Je souhaite qu'il ait vraiment envie d'élever un enfant avec moi ».

_ « Tu ne le sauras que si tu essaies. Tu seras fixée. Dis-toi que tu as l'éternité pour lui faire changer d'avis » fit Bonnie. Caroline lui fit un petit sourire.

_ « Tu as de la chance Bonnie. Tu es bien la seule d'entre nous à avoir l'opportunité d'être enceinte, c'est super ! ».

_ « Oui… Enfin si jamais Kol et moi nous sommes ensemble ou que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre vampire… Je me retrouve dans le même problème que vous les filles et adieu la lignée des Bennett… Je crois qu'il va nous falloir plus d'alcool » dit-elle en buvant cul sec sa flûte.

_ « Ne me dites pas que nous allons noyer nos problèmes dans l'alcool comme les hommes ? » lança Rebekah.

_ « La dernière saoule devra aller embrasser passionnément Marcel » railla Caroline en prenant une bouteille. Paris idiot mais elles avaient besoin de décompresser après leur dernière discussion. Une à une, les bouteilles furent rapidement vidées et posées négligemment sur la table ou à même le sol. Avec une forte consommation d'alcool, elles se mirent à s'amuser, chanter à tue-tête, danser comme des folles, à courir en s'amusant dans toute la maison. Elles se moquaient de leurs états ou de ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles étaient ensemble et s'amusées comme jamais.

* * *

De leur côté, les garçons avaient trouvé refuge dans le bar de Camille. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, accoudés au bar, dégustant un verre de whisky.

_ « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on s'est fait éjecter de notre propre demeure » ronchonna le jeune Originel.

_ « Tu vas devoir t'habituer aux femmes de notre siècle Kol. Quand elles veulent quelque chose, elles l'obtiendront toujours, et n'essaies même pas de te mettre en travers de leur chemin » railla l'aîné.

_ « Je l'ai bien remarqué ».

_ « Elles avaient besoin de se retrouver seules toutes les quatre, de souffler un peu » ajouta Stefan.

_ « Tout comme nous. Apporte-nous une autre bouteille de Bourbon beauté ! » lança d'une voix charmeuse Kol à Camille.

Celle-ci servit ses clients, puis apporta la bouteille à Kol avec un sourire resplendissant.

_ « Voilà pour vous ». Malheureusement pour Kol, le regard de Camille dévia rapidement sur Klaus. Ce qui renfrogna les deux vampires. « Tu peux nous laisser, merci ! » ordonna-t'il. Camille souffla légèrement mais obéit non sans reluquer une dernière fois l'hybride. « Quand Caroline va l'apprendre » se réjouit-il d'avance.

_ « Tu as intérêt à ne rien lui dire ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une crise de jalousie sur une attirance infondée ! » le prévint Klaus. Il n'avait pas besoin que cette fille vienne semer la zizanie dans son couple.

_ « Ok je n'en ferai rien ».

_ « Tu ferais mieux de la contraindre à faire taire son attirance pour toi avant que Caroline ne le remarque » lui conseilla sagement Elijah.

_ « Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau sinon » s'amusa Stefan. Klaus souffla, son ami avait raison.

_ « Je m'en occuperai. Si on pouvait changer de sujet maintenant ! ».

Kol prit la bouteille et remplit les quatre verres. Il leva ensuite son verre.

_ « A cette soirée entre mecs ! Santé ! ». Ils trinquèrent et vidèrent leurs verres. « Alors Nik raconte-nous pour Damon. Désolé Stefan mais je suis impatient de savoir si mon frère s'est bien vengé ». Le vampire leva la main, signe que cela ne l'embarrassait aucunement. Ils se tournèrent vers Klaus.

_ « Vu la haine que je ressentais pour lui, je peux t'assurer qu'il a bien morflé ! Je voulais qu'il se souvienne à jamais qu'il n'a plus jamais le droit de s'en prendre à Caroline. Elle a tellement souffert à cause de lui… Je l'ai frappé, fait traverser toute la pension. J'avais même hypnotisé Elena pour qu'elle assiste à sa fin. Je voulais le tuer, ce n'est que ce qu'il méritait ! Je l'ai mordu sans aucune délicatesse et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, Caroline est apparue et s'interposa entre nous. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, elle m'a tenu tête… Je savais que je ne pourrai plus tuer Damon sans qu'elle n'intervienne et ne se mette en danger… J'ai alors proposé un marché à Elena. Soit je tuais Damon, soit elle acceptait de se sacrifier pour le rituel de Caroline. La suite vous la connaissez ».

_ « Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu l'as bien vengé. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je crois que je l'aurai fait à ta place. Personne ne touche à Caroline ! » trancha catégoriquement Kol. Klaus lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

_ « Je suis comme Kol. Nous n'aurions jamais laissé M. Salvatore s'en sortir sans aucun châtiment. Caroline est comme une sœur pour nous, elle fait partie intégrante de notre famille. Si nous l'avions su plus tôt, nous t'aurions assisté dans cette vengeance Nicklaus ».

_ « On pourrait toujours y aller… » suggéra Kol avec un sourire sadique. Cela fit rire Klaus.

_ « Je crois qu'il a compris Kol. Je vous remercie mes frères, vraiment ! Et je tiens à te remercier aussi Stefan. Tu as vengé Caroline à l'époque et depuis tu la protèges. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si j'avais su ce que Damon faisait subir à Caroline… Je serai intervenu bien plus tôt… Elle est ma petite sœur et quand je l'ai appris, ma haine envers Damon m'a rendu fou. J'ai bien failli le tuer… Même si Caroline t'a fait changer d'avis, je te remercie de ne pas avoir tué mon idiot de frère ». Pour toute réponse, Klaus trinqua avec lui.

_ « En tout cas, je tenais à te dire que je suis heureux et fier de te voir aussi épanoui avec Caroline » fit Elijah à son petit frère.

_ « Il a raison, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ! ».

_ « J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Elle me comble entièrement de bonheur. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, sauf d'elle. Elle me comprend comme jamais. Le fait de partager la même nature nous a beaucoup rapproché et encore plus avec notre précieux lien. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissant de me laisser une chance malgré mes actes passés… ».

_ « Vous méritez d'être enfin ensemble et heureux ! » affirma Stefan.

_ « Merci ! » répondit-il touché.

_ « Toi aussi tu sembles heureux avec notre sœur » lui fit remarquer Kol. « Rebekah semble très éprise de toi. J'espère pour toi que tu ne joues pas avec elle ! ».

_ « Jamais je ne me le permettrai ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à ta sœur pour lui faire le moindre mal. Comme je l'ai dit à tes frères, je l'aime vraiment, comme je n'avais jamais aimé. La dernière fois Mikael a tout gâché. Nous avons droit à une seconde, elle est prête à tenter l'aventure avec moi et je ne veux que rien ne vienne la gâcher. Je veux que nous rattrapions le temps perdu. Elle me comble de bonheur et fait revivre mon être. Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger. Et oui je sais que tu m'étriperas vif aux moindres mal que je lui causerai » sourit-il ayant clairement deviné les pensées du jeune Mikaelson. Kol lui sourit en retour.

_ « Heureux de constater que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Même si on se chamaille souvent… Je tiens à ce qu'elle soit heureuse ».

_ « Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, Stefan est le beau-frère idéal. Il a ma pleine confiance » lui assura Klaus.

_ « Bien ! Un toast à notre nouveau beau-frère ? ».

Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois.

_ « Tu en es où avec Mila Elijah ? Je croyais qu'avant vous étiez ensemble ? » l'interrogea Kol, perdu au sujet de leur relation.

_ « C'est assez compliqué… » marmonna-t'il. Le regard insistant des trois jeunes hommes curieux le fit souffler. « Elle me reproche l'amour que j'ai pu éprouver pour Katherina et de lui avoir caché cette relation. Elle croit que je suis attiré par Miss Guilbert, ce qui complètement faux ! Le pire pour elle, s'est que maintenant je sois éternellement lié à Miss Guilbert. Elle a peur que je tombe sous son charme ou sous celui d'une autre future Petrova… ».

_ « Et bien mon frère ! Te voilà dans une sacrée galère ! » railla Kol, se recevant un regard glacial de la part de son frère. Elijah souffla, son regard perdu dans le vide.

_ « Si je lui ai caché ma relation avec Katherina, s'est aussi parce que j'ai honte maintenant d'avoir ressenti de l'amour pour elle. Si je lui cachais c'était pour oublier. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir, que je la dégoûte ou qu'elle doute de mon amour pour elle… ».

_ « Mère avait scellé nos souvenirs, il était donc normal que tu éprouves des sentiments envers Katherina. Ce n'est donc pas de ta faute ! » tenta de le rassurer Klaus.

_ « Je lui ai déjà dit tout ça… Mais le fait qu'elle croit que je sois attiré par Miss Guilbert rejette la responsabilité de notre mère… Je voudrais tant effacer ce que j'ai fait. A l'heure qu'il est, nous serions probablement ensemble et notre lien serait déjà réapparu… » s'attrista-t'il.

_ « Votre lien n'est pas activé ?! » remarqua avec peine son frère. Elijah hocha la tête. Klaus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, lui montrant son soutien. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour son frère… Il imaginait très bien son désarroi s'il était à la place de son aîné.

_ « Qu'est-ce que ce lien ? » les questionna leur frère.

_ « Ce lien est présent chez les loups-garous. C'est une connexion magique entre deux êtres qui sont destinés à s'aimer. Le lien peut se créer entre deux loups, comme Caroline et moi ou comme dans le cas de Mila et Elijah, c'est le gène loup-garou de Mila qui créé et maintient le lien entre eux » lui expliqua Klaus. « Ce lien indique que vous êtes l'Alpha, pour faire simple l'âme sœur de votre compagnon. Ce lien nous lie éternellement, nous permet de ressentir les émotions de l'autre etc… C'est une force, et je dirai également un véritable besoin. Ce lien nous marque au plus profond de nous et prend une si grande importance. C'est indescriptible… Le manque de ce lien, c'est comme perdre une partie de soi-même. Il y a un vide en nous… ».

_ « C'est tout à fait ce que je ressens. Je ne sens plus son âme en moi. Je ne sais plus où elle est, si elle va bien. C'est une torture » confia Elijah abattu.

_ « Mais ce lien va forcément revenir ! J'ai vu son amour pour toi il y a mille ans et le tien. Vous êtes inséparables tous les deux. Tu dois garder espoir Elijah et je suis sûr qu'elle te reviendra » l'incita Kol, déstabilisé de voir son frère si abattu alors qu'il affrontait toutes les situations avec force.

_ « Est-ce qu'elle t'aime toujours ? » demanda Stefan.

_ « Oui, elle me l'a avoué. Ses sentiments n'ont pas changé en mille ans ».

_ « C'est super ! Il te reste toujours une chance de la reconquérir. Vous vous êtes disputés quand ? ».

_ « Le soir de sa transformation, pourquoi ? » lança-t'il curieux.

_ « Ça explique en grande partie. Caroline m'a expliqué que la première transformation ressemblait à la transition d'un vampire. Ce qui veut dire que cette nuit-là, les émotions de Mila étaient exacerbées, dont sûrement la colère, le doute, le manque de confiance, la peur, la jalousie. Ce qu'elle t'a reproché est bien sûr présent en elle mais sûrement minimisé. Son côté loup-garou a amplifié cela ».

_ « Vraiment ?... ».

_ « Je suis d'accord avec Stefan. Je crois que ce n'est pas si catastrophique mon frère. Tu as juste besoin de lui parler, de t'excuser encore et de tout faire pour la rassurer ».

_ « En gros, tu l'invites à une soirée et tu mets le paquet pour la reconquérir ! » fit Kol.

_ « Vous pensez sérieusement que cela va marcher ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Montre-lui l'Elijah charmant, galant et attentionné que tu es. De toute façon, personne ne résiste au charme des Mikaelson ! » déclara Kol fièrement. Il fit rire les trois jeunes gens.

_ « Vous avez raison. Je vais tout donner pour ne pas la perdre. Je vais me montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'elle mérite ! Merci pour votre aide ! ».

Ils vidèrent une nouvelle fois leurs verres.

_ « Tu parles du charme des Mikaelson mais je trouve cela très étrange que tu sois encore parmi nous et non en train de draguer toutes les filles de ce bar » fit remarquer Klaus à Kol.

_ « Je pensais être le seul à le penser mais tu me rassures Nicklaus. C'est assez inhabituel de ta part Kol ».

_ « Je n'ai pas très envie ce soir. Il n'y a rien de fameux à me mettre sous la dent. Autant rester avec vous, que d'aller m'ennuyer avec de pauvres filles ».

Il fut déstabilisé par les regards suspicieux de ses deux frères. Ils analysaient toutes ses paroles et ses gestes. Soudain, un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Klaus et qui se propagea sur celui d''Elijah.

_ « Tu penses à la même chose que moi mon frère ? ».

_ « Je crois que oui Nicklaus ! ».

Ils le fixèrent toujours.

_ « Quoi ?! » se renfrogna le plus jeune de la fratrie.

_ « Il semblerait que tu es sensible au charme d'une certaine personne. Et à mon avis il doit s'agir de la ravissante Bonnie » lança Klaus.

Kol pouffa de rire et reprit plus sérieusement.

_ « Ne sois pas grotesque mon frère ! La sorcière Bennett sérieusement ?! ».

_ « Tu peux tenter de berner qui bon te sembles Kol, mais pas nous. Nous te connaissons parfaitement » fit Elijah à son tour.

_ « Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que je serai intéressé par Bonnie ?! ».

_ « Tu as exactement le même regard et la même attitude que moi quand j'ai commencé à tomber sous le charme de Caroline ».

_ « Sauf que contrairement à toi, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour Bonnie ! » mentit-il.

_ « C'est grâce à son expérience que tu es vivant. Dès qu'elle est dans une pièce, ton attention est focalisée sur elle. Et oui je t'ai observé. Tu la dévores des yeux, cela montre que tu n'es pas si insensible à son charme. Tu l'as invité à la soirée de Marcel parce que tu rêvais de passer un moment en sa compagnie. Tu as intimidé tous les vampires de Marcel, et nous savons pourquoi. Pour les dissuader de s'en prendre à elle. Comme je l'ai fait pour Mila. Lorsque tu es avec elle, tu es tout à fait charmant » argumenta Elijah.

_ « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui Kol. Tu as même laissé Damon partir après que Bonnie te l'a demandé… Si quelqu'un arrive à te faire changer d'avis, c'est bien qu'elle n'est pas anodine ».

Kol se trouvait paralysé, le regard et l'esprit complètement perdus. Il essayait d'enregistrer tous les arguments de ses frères. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, ils avaient pourtant raison. Après un moment de silence, qui avait inquiété ses frères et Stefan, il reprit d'un ton inquiet.

_ « Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi… Je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais éprouvées… Elles se manifestent de plus en plus, et l'origine doit être Bonnie… ».

_ « Tu as des sentiments pour elle » lui expliqua Stefan.

_ « Nous avons ressenti la même chose avec Mila et Caroline ».

_ « Mais je ne suis pas vous, je ne peux pas faire et être comme vous. Je suis Kol Mikaelson, je ne suis pas censé m'attacher à quelqu'un ! C'est impossible ! ».

_ « Moi aussi je pensais il y a encore un an que c'était impossible. Je ne cherchais pas à m'établir avec quelqu'un et encore moins de trouver quelqu'un qui me correspondrait parfaitement. Et pourtant regardes où j'en suis avec Caroline ! Ni toi, ni moi n'aurions imaginé cette vie, et pourtant maintenant je ne la changerai pour rien au monde. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu as peur de t'attacher… Je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation. Mais tu auras beau lutter, tu ne pourras t'en soustraire. Je t'assure que cela vaut vraiment le coup petit frère ! Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir ».

_ « Que dois-je faire ?... ».

_ « Te laisser guider par tes émotions, ton cœur et ton instinct » lui conseilla Elijah.

_ « Tu ne ressens peut-être pas encore pleinement de l'amour pour Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez elle ? » l'interrogea Stefan. L'Originel réfléchit et enchaîna rapidement avec un sourire.

_ « Et bien dans un premier temps, elle est loin d'avoir un physique déplaisant. Elle est d'une rare beauté ! J'aime l'intensité de ses yeux verts, les boucles de ses cheveux. J'adore la force et l'assurance qui se dégagent d'elle. C'est une puissante sorcière. Elle est dévouée, attentionnée envers ses amis et sa famille. Elle est très intelligente, assez pour me résister » rit-il. « J'aime beaucoup nos petites piques, avec sa colère et sa détermination, elle n'en est que plus attirante. Je… Après le départ de Damon et d'Elena, je me suis isolé pour évacuer ma colère. Je pensais être tranquille dans la bibliothèque, et bien non… Bonnie est arrivée pour étudier la magie. Quand elle a remarqué ma présence, elle a essayé de me dissuader de m'en prendre à Elena et Jérémy. C'est là qu'elle a fait quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible… Elle s'est confiée à moi !... Sur son passé, sa relation avec Elena, Jérémy, sa condition de sorcière. Je l'ai écouté et je crois que les larmes que j'ai pu apercevoir au bord de ses yeux ont eu raison de ma volonté. J'ai cédé… Je lui ai promis de ne pas les tuer mais néanmoins je me suis gardé le plaisir de les torturer. Elle a accepté. C'est à cet instant que j'ai véritablement constaté l'influence qu'elle avait sur moi et le changement qui commençait à s'opérer en moi. Lorsque je l'ai vu habillé de cette ravissante robe qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur, j'ai cru que cette attirance n'était que de passage. Mais je commence à me rendre compte que c'est loin d'être le cas ».

_ « Tu es à fond sur elle, ça se voit. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre, laisser le temps faire son œuvre ».

_ « Cela ne sert à rien, même s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, c'est impossible… ».

_ « Pourquoi ?! » lancèrent-ils.

_ « Je suis un vampire Originel et elle une sorcière. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles ! ».

_ « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Mila aussi est une sorcière. Et par exemple Nicklaus, lui et Caroline étaient littéralement opposés et maintenant s'est tout juste si on arrive à les décrocher l'un de l'autre ». Cela fit rire les quatre vampires.

_ « Il marque un point » fit Klaus.

_ « Elijah a raison Kol. Vos natures ne vous empêchent en rien d'être ensemble. Essayez d'apprendre à vous connaître d'abord ».

_ « On verra avec le temps ».

_ « Si tu essaies quelque chose avec Bonnie, je tiens à te mettre en garde. Bonnie a, comme elle a pu te le dire, elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé… Elle mérite à présent de trouver le bonheur et l'amour. Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec elle et qu'elle en souffre ! Elle ne mérite pas ça. Si tu décides de te lancer avec Bonnie, soit d'abord sûr de tes sentiments envers elle et que tu seras honnête avec elle. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal sans réagir. Elle est mon amie. Alors réfléchis bien ! » lui conseilla sérieusement Stefan.

Kol secoua la tête et tendit sa main. Stefan lui serra la main.

_ « Je te le promets Stefan ». Le vampire lui sourit en réponse.

* * *

Après tous ces aveux, la conversation prit une note plus enjouée et détendue. Ils apprirent à mieux se connaître, partageant chacun leur tour des moments de leurs vies. Après plusieurs heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer au manoir. A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de la porte, qu'ils purent déjà sentir la forte odeur d'alcool et entendre la musique au loin. Ils suivirent la musique et découvrirent les filles sur la terrasse extérieure.

_ « Eh bien, il y en a qui se sont bien amusées ici visiblement » railla Kol.

En effet, ils trouvèrent les filles complètement ivres et endormies.

_ « Je crois qu'on devrait les emmener dormir » fit Stefan en prenant délicatement Rebekah et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Elijah imita Stefan et monta Mila dans sa chambre. Klaus souleva Caroline, qui s'éveilla quelque peu en sentant l'odeur de son homme.

_ « Nik ? » murmura-t'elle.

_ « C'est moi mon amour. Rendors-toi ». Elle sombra aussitôt dans son sommeil, entourant le cou de l'hybride et calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sourit tendrement et partit. Il ne restait plus que Kol et Bonnie. Elle était confortablement allongée sur le canapé, recouverte d'un plaid. Le jeune homme hésita puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui retira la couverture et plaça les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou. D'une délicatesse extrême, il plaça ses bras dans le dos et sous les jambes de la jeune femme et la souleva. Elle était une véritable plume. Soudain, elle se mit à bouger. Le vampire se tendit aussitôt. Bonnie approfondit inconsciemment l'étreinte avec Kol. Elle agrippa la chemise noire sous la veste en cuir noire de Kol et posa tendrement sa tête au creux de son cou. Kol fut dans un premier temps déstabilisé et finit par apprécier cette proximité.

Il la monta ensuite dans sa chambre, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il l'allongea sur son lit. Il jugea préférable de ne pas lui retirer ses vêtements, même si elle serait plus confortablement installée. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres à son réveil et qu'elle croit qu'il ait profité d'elle… Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la contempla. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Cette femme prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Malgré ses doutes, il avait pris la décision de tenter sa chance, d'apprendre à la connaître. Qu'importe l'issue, il n'aurait tout de fois aucun regret. Il aurait essayé.

Il se pencha et écarta les quelques mèches qui masquaient ses yeux et son front. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et murmura dans un souffle.

_ « Bonne nuit Chérie ! ».

Il se leva mais stoppa tout mouvement au son d'un murmure.

_ « Kol ? ». Il se retourna et vit la magnifique lueur de ses yeux verts.

_ « Hey ! ». Il se rassit sur le lit.

_ « Où suis-je ? ».

_ « Tu es dans ta chambre rassure-toi. Le jour où je t'emmènerai dans ma chambre je veux que tu sois en pleine possession de tes facultés » ironisa-t'il. Cela fit rire Bonnie qui s'exprima rapidement d'une grimace de douleur. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, visiblement douloureuse. « Désolé… ».

_ « Ce n'est rien ».

_ « Alors vous vous êtes bien amusées à ce qu'on a pu voir » railla Kol.

_ « Oui ! C'était une super soirée ! En tout cas, je n'aurai pas à embrasser Marcel » sourit-elle victorieuse.

_ « Tu es… Quoi ?! Pourquoi embrasser Marcel ?! ».

_ « C'était un pari. Du coup, on ne sait pas qui a perdu ». Elle bailla. « Ça c'est bien passé vous ? ».

_ « Oh oui ça va. On a été boire un verre dans un bar du quartier français. On a enchaîné les verres et les confidences. Des vraies filles tiens ! D'ailleurs, Stefan m'a raconté des petites anecdotes assez amusantes sur toi… et tu dors » rit-il. Bonnie s'était laissé bercer par la douce voix de l'Originel. Celui-ci sourit devant la vue attendrissante qui s'offrait à lui. Il la contempla longuement puis sans un bruit, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ « Bonne nuit belle Bonnie ! ». Après un dernier regard, il s'éclipsa de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut très difficile pour quatre personnes du manoir. Elles prirent une bonne douche revigorante. Une fois un peu plus présentable, elles mangèrent un bon petit déjeuner et des poches de sang pour Caroline et Rebekah. Les regards et les rires moqueurs de leurs compagnons furent bien vite estompés par les regards assassins qu'elles leur lançaient.

Heureusement pour elles, les effets de leur soirée festive finirent par se dissiper. Pour l'heure, ils attendaient avec hâte l'arrivée des sorcières et de la meute de la Lune.

Sophie et une des plus anciennes sorcières nommée Skye arrivèrent en premier.

_ « Mesdames, je vous en prie entrez » les invita Elijah. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

_ « Bonjour, je vous présente Skye l'une des plus anciennes sorcières de notre communauté » les informa Sophie. Caroline s'avança jusqu'à elle.

_ « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Caroline Forbes ».

_ « Enchanté ! N'est-ce pas risqué de nous réunir ici ? ».

_ « Rassurez-vous, Bonnie a lancé un charme d'intimité sur tout le manoir. Nos espions surveillent les alentours au cas où Marcel se montrerait » les rassura Elijah. « Nous avons plus qu'à attendre les membres représentant la meute de la Lune… ». Un coup à la porte le coupa subitement. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sur Sebastian et Fredrick. Ils se réunirent tous dans le séjour. Les deux loups saluèrent les hôtes et les invités et inclinèrent respectueusement la tête devant Caroline et Mila. Ils s'installèrent et la discussion put commencer. Elijah se mit en avant et débuta la séance.

_ « Merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation. Notre présence ici est dans un but d'un objectif commun : renverser Marcel. Je vous présente Sophie et Skye, deux sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ensuite voici Sebastian et Fredrick membres de la meute de la Lune. Caroline Forbes, Hybride Originelle et nouvelle Alpha de la meute, ainsi que Mila Anderson, Louve Originelle, seconde héritière de la place d'Alpha de la meute. Ma famille, Rebekah, Kol et Nicklaus Mikaelson, Vampires et Hybride Originels. Et pour finir, Stefan Salvatore, un vampire membre de notre famille et Bonnie Bennett, dernière sorcière de la remarquable lignée des Bennett. Les présentations faites, nous allons établir un plan pour vaincre Marcel et son royaume. Avez-vous des questions ? ».

_ « En quoi la présence des loups va nous être utile ? » demanda Skye.

_ « Nous avons brisé la malédiction qui agissait sur ma sœur et moi. Notre nature loup-garou de retour, la meute l'a également retrouvé. Ils peuvent donc muter à volonté, sans l'influence de la Lune » lui expliqua Caroline.

_ « C'est un avantage précieux » reprit l'Originel.

_ « C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander l'utilité de votre présence ! » répliqua Fredrick un peu froidement.

_ « Nous avons le pouvoir de vous aider à combattre Marcel ».

_ « Si dès le départ vous aviez contré Marcel, nous n'en serions pas là ! ».

_ « Comment osez-vous porter la responsabilité sur notre communauté ! Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter… ».

_ « Votre magie est l'une des plus puissantes du pays. Vous auriez pu les vaincre ! ».

_ « Nous avons tout fait pour l'en empêcher » se défendit Sophie.

_ « Vous ne… ».

_ « Il suffit ! » s'exclama Klaus à bout de ses querelles. « Nous avons plus important à faire que de débattre sur les responsables de cette situation ! ». Caroline posa sa main sur son bras, ce simple contact le détendit.

_ « Je… Je m'excuse pour mes propos… » s'excusa Fredrick. « La haine m'aveugle… ».

_ « Vous devez comprendre que les vampires contrairement à vous, nous ont expulsé de la ville pour vivre piteusement dans le bayou. Les vampires nous ont persécuté, tuant grand nombre des nôtres. Nous avons tous beaucoup souffert. Le fait d'être privé de notre côté loup-garou et d'être influencé par la lune, nous ne pouvions nous défendre contre Marcel et ses vampires. Nous comptions beaucoup sur vous, en votre magie pour repousser Marcel » expliqua Sebastian.

_ « Nous comprenons votre colère, votre souffrance et ce sentiment d'injustice qui vous rongent… Nos ancêtres ont fait tout leur possible mais Marcel a profité du chaos engendré par Mikael pour utiliser leurs faiblesses. Il a menacé de tuer nos familles, les enfants, ainsi que les humains de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il a fini par nous soumettre et nous avons souffert comme vous. Nous avons perdu le droit de pratiquer la magie et tout comme vous, de nombreuses personnes que nous aimions ont été tué par Marcel et ses vampires. Alors croyez bien que nous compatissons à votre peine » leur assura Skye.

_ « Nous avons souffert chacun de notre côté, il est temps que cela cesse. Nous devons travailler ensemble ! » déclara Sebastian. Les deux sorcières hochèrent la tête en souriant, entièrement d'accord. « Quel est votre plan ? » demanda-t'il à Klaus.

_ « Nous allons agir tous en même temps dans un effet de surprise. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. D'un côté, Caroline, Mila et la meute, vous arpenterez les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour attirer l'attention de Marcel. Si tout se passe comme prévu, il enverra des vampires à vos trousses. Vous les neutraliserez. Ça vous convient ? ».

_ « On n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! » railla Mila, échangeant un regard complice et déterminé avec Caroline, Sebastian et Fredrick.

_ « Bien ! Le deuxième groupe sera composé de moi, mes frères, Rebekah, Stefan, Bonnie et les sorcières. Nous irons en éclaireur à la demeure principale de Marcel. Une fois prêtes, vous utiliserez un sort qui neutralise temporairement les vampires, le temps que ma famille leur règle leur compte. Qu'en au sort de Marcel, nous verrons cela au moment venu ».

_ « Il devra payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Il a tué ma femme et mon enfant ! » intervint Fredrick. « Ainsi que le père de Sebastian ».

_ « Et ma sœur… » souffla Sophie.

_ « Il payera pour ses crimes, je vous le promets ! » leur certifia Elijah. « Quelqu'un a-t'il une objection à ce plan ? ».

_ « Il me semble correct et efficace. La décision te revient Caroline » fit Sebastian.

_ « Nous avons de grandes chances de réussir. Au nom de la meute, nous acceptons » répondit-elle. Klaus sourit de fierté face à l'assurance de Caroline.

Ils se tournèrent vers les deux sorcières. Après un bref échange, Sophie dit.

_ « Nous sommes d'accord également ».

_ « La question est de savoir quand allons-nous le mettre en application » dit Kol impatient de commencer.

_ « Nous devons agir durant la nuit, pour éviter de nous faire remarquer par les humains » leur suggéra sagement Mila.

_ « En effet, c'est préférable. Il faudrait agir le plus tôt possible » lança Rebekah.

_ « Pourquoi pas demain soir ? Comme ça tout sera réglé » proposa Stefan.

_ « Ainsi Marcel n'aura pas le temps d'avoir des soupçons » rajouta Bonnie.

_ « Tout le monde est d'accord ? » demanda Elijah. Ils acquiescèrent.

* * *

Ainsi, ils attaqueraient Marcel demain soir. Ils affinèrent encore un peu leur plan d'attaque, puis Sebastian et Fredrick prirent congé. Un peu plus tard, se fut le tour de Sophie et Skye. Chacun de leur côté, ils allaient informer leurs compagnons de leur plan.

Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, Sebastian et Fredrick ne remarquèrent à aucun moment la présence de deux vampires de Marcel, les prenant en pleine infraction de quitter la ville. Ils partirent en un coup de vent en informer Marcel.

* * *

Klaus travaillait actuellement sur une nouvelle toile qu'il avait commencée depuis peu. La peinture lui permettait de garder les idées claires et de patienter jusqu'au moment de l'attaque. Le tableau représentait ses frères, lui, Rebekah, Mila et Caroline lorsqu'ils étaient humains, dans une magnifique prairie un peu fleurie.

Il sentit soudain la pièce se réchauffer et sentit deux bras entourer avec tendresse sa taille.

_ « J'ai le droit d'admirer votre œuvre M. le peintre ? » susurra-t'elle à son oreille. Klaus sourit, s'essuya les mains et se décala qu'elle puisse voir la toile. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. « Je me souviens de ce moment, c'était une semaine après notre arrivée. On avait pique-niqué dans cette prairie. Ça avait été une super journée ».

_ « En effet, j'essayais de me rapprocher de toi le plus possible » rit-il suivie de Caroline.

_ « C'est vrai ! Cette toile est vraiment magnifique Nik. J'ai l'impression d'y être ».

Klaus la remercia en l'embrassant plusieurs fois dans le cou. Caroline se retourna, plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus passionné. Seulement, Klaus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Caroline. Il rompit leur baiser au grand dam de la vampire et encadra son visage de ses mains.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? ».

_ « Oh rien… Je m'inquiète juste pour demain… J'espère profondément qu'on va réussir et que personne ne sera blessé ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas love. Tout se passera bien et nous allons gagner ! ».

_ « Tu es bien sûr de toi je trouve ».

_ « N'oublie pas mon amour qu'ils devront faire face à l'Hybride Originel, à la famille Originelle, à des vampires et sorcières puissantes, à une meute de loups. Mais le pire de tout, ils devront affronter la puissante Hybride Originelle » sourit-il séducteur.

_ « Charmeur va ! Mais tu as raison, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent ». Ils pouffèrent de rire. « Maintenant que je suis une hybride, je suis sûre que je peux te battre » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Hum de la provocation… Tu joues avec le feu sweetheart, n'oublie pas que j'ai eu mille ans de plus que toi, côté vampire du moins ».

_ « C'est toi qui sembles avoir oublié que je t'ai battu à de nombreuses reprises au duel à l'épée à l'époque ».

_ « Il est vrai que tu étais un adversaire de taille ! J'ai donc hâte de renouveler l'expérience » chuchota-t'il.

_ « Moi de même » souffla-t'elle contre ses lèvres avant de s'en approprier. Puis les gestes devinrent de plus en plus pressants, voir désespérés. Ils ressentaient ce besoin vital de se toucher, d'être en contact l'un avec l'autre d'une telle force. Caroline se sépara de lui et l'aida à retirer son pull gris. Klaus s'empressa avec faim de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Il la saisit sous les fesses et la souleva, la déposant par la suite sur le bureau dont il débarrassa à la va-vite des objets encombrants. Caroline encercla sa taille de ses jambes, le collant au maximum contre elle. Il déboutonna le chemisier rouge de Caroline avec un regard malicieux. Il laissa apparaître le soutien-gorge noir de la jeune femme. Il entama une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis sur chaque parcelle de peau visible, caressant avec volupté ses hanches et ses cuisses. Soudain, il n'entendit plus les tendres gémissements de sa douce, ainsi que les caresses dans ses cheveux et son dos. Il redressa la tête. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, son visage semblait préoccupé. Ce qui inquiéta l'hybride.

_ « Love ? Qu'y a-t'il ?... Caroline ?! ». Elle le regarda enfin.

_ « Je le ressens Nik » murmura-t'elle.

_ « Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

_ « La meute… Ils ont un problème ! » s'exclama-t'elle en se levant précipitamment. Elle se revêtit de son chemisier et s'évapora sans un mot.

_ « Caroline ! » cria la voix de Mila du hall d'entrée. Caroline apparut aussitôt à ses côtés. Elle trouva Mila tout aussi inquiète qu'elle l'était.

_ « Tu l'as senti toi aussi ?... » fit Mila. Caroline hocha la tête. « Alors allons-y ».

Elles se transformèrent subitement en louves et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Ameuté par tout ce bruit, Stefan, Rebekah et Bonnie arrivèrent.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » demanda Rebekah.

_ « Il y a un problème chez la meute. Stefan, Elijah, Kol, j'aurai besoin de vous au cas où » les appela Klaus. Les deux frères Mikaelson arrivèrent aussitôt. « Bekah, Bonnie, vous restez ici. Au moindre problème, appelez-nous ! On y va ! ».

Ils prirent donc le chemin emprunté par les deux louves.

* * *

Caroline et Mila avaient eu raison de se fier à leurs instincts. Suite à la découverte de la présence de Sebastian et Fredrick à la frontière de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Marcel accompagné de dix de ses vampires, décida de leur rendre une petite visite. Sentant le danger s'approcher, Sebastian ordonna à ses compagnons de se réfugier dans leurs cabanes. Il leur demanda de n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte et encore moins sous forme de loup. Lorsqu'il découvrit Marcel et ses vampires, il sentit les ennuis arriver.

_ « Marcel » le salua Sebastian sans plus de cérémonie.

_ « Sebastian ! Tu te doutes de la raison de ma venue » dit le vampire froidement.

_ « Non ! Aucune idée ».

_ « Deux de mes vampires m'ont informé t'avoir vu quitter la ville en compagnie de ton ami » en désignant Fredrick. Les deux loups se lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil mais restèrent muet. « Je croyais avoir été assez clair et indulgent la dernière fois ! Vous avez enfreint une nouvelle fois la règle ! Cette fois personne ne vous fera épargner votre sanction ! Que faisiez-vous chez les Mikaelson ?! Répondez ! » cria-t'il.

_ « Caroline nous avait offert de la nourriture et quelques matériaux » trouva comme excuse Sebastian.

_ « Nous étions partis la remercier » enchaîna Fredrick.

_ « Et ce témoignage de gratitude va vous coûter la vie » se désola-t'il faussement. En un claquement de doigt de sa part, les vampires se jetèrent sur Sebastian et Fredrick. Les deux loups essayèrent de riposter mais ils étaient impuissants face à dix vampires. Ils se faisaient violence pour ne pas muter sur le champ et se défendre. S'ils se transformaient en loups, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils mettraient en péril la vie de leur famille en jeu, ainsi que mettre leur plan d'attaque contre Marcel en péril. Jamais ils ne prendraient un tel risque même si leurs vies étaient en jeu. Ils durent donc subir les coups des vampires sous le regard impuissant de la meute.

_ « Sebastian !... » s'écria Althea en voyant son fils maintenu par les vampires et violemment frappé. Marcel attrapa Althea par la gorge et commença à l'étouffer.

_ « Non ! Marcel ! C'est entre toi et moi ! Laisse-la ! » hurla Sebastian. Marcel se tourna vers le loup, et relâcha sa prise sur Althea qui s'effondra au sol au suffoquant.

_ « Libérez-le » indiqua Marcel à ses vampires. Ils obéirent, Sebastian tomba au sol, se tenant le ventre. Les vampires de Marcel n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Fredrick lui indiqua que lui aussi était mal en point. « C'est ce que tu voulais, toi contre moi. Alors, montres-moi de ce que tu es capable misérable loup ! » s'amusa-t'il.

Sebastian connaissait parfaitement l'issue de cet affrontement. Ne pouvant utiliser son côté loup-garou sans mettre en danger la meute, il n'avait quasiment aucune chance. Mais malgré cela, il ne voulait pas se soumettre et laisser Marcel gagner sans combattre.

Il regarda sa mère qui était toujours allongée au sol, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et le suppliait du regard d'abandonner. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son fils. Le cœur du loup se brisa lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes inonder le visage de sa mère. Cela le déstabilisa, mais après un dernier regard tendre envers elle, il se reconcentra sur son adversaire. Il n'eut le temps de réagir que Marcel se précipita sur lui et le projeta au sol. Sebastian essaya de se relever mais reçut un coup de pied puissant dans l'estomac. Il grimaça de douleur. Il reçut encore quelques coups, mais en utilisant ses sens de loup, il réussit à prédire la prochaine attaque du vampire. Il attrapa Marcel par surprise, le renversa et le bloqua au sol. Il contrôla le loup en lui, de peur que ses pupilles ne prennent une teinte dorée. Il abattit à deux ou trois reprises son poing sur Marcel. Le vampire fut impressionné par la force du jeune homme mais fut vite ramené à la réalité par une nouvelle attaque de son ennemi. Marcel utilisa sa force et propulsa Sebastian loin contre un arbre. Il heurta durement l'arbre et s'effondra au sol. Il n'eut aucun répit. Marcel se plaça au-dessus de lui.

_ « Non arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! » pleura Althea, retenue par les vampires.

_ « Tu vas enfin rejoindre ta vraie place au côté de ton père. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part » sourit-il sadiquement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à arracher son cœur, un hurlement puis un grognement parvinrent aux oreilles du vampire. Soudain, un loup blanc surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur lui. Il le repoussa sans ménagement de Sebastian puis s'évapora. Il resurgit à quelques mètres de là, se précipitant sur les vampires, la gueule grande ouverte. Les vampires commencèrent à s'enfuir, apeurés.

Un deuxième loup fit son apparition et imita son compagnon. Marcel regarda avec horreur ces deux loups, bien plus supérieurs à des loups-garous ordinaux, pourchassant ses vampires. Des questions fusèrent dans son esprit. Comment des loups pouvaient se transformer en plein jour et sans la pleine lune ?! Qui étaient-ils ? Et encore bien d'autres. Un des loups se transforma et laissa place à une jeune femme. Une animosité jaillit chez le vampire.

_ « Caroline ! ». Elle pivota la tête et le regarda. Elle brisa la nuque de deux vampires puis attrapa un vampire qui se trouvait être Diego. Mila se plaça au côté de Caroline, grognant contre Marcel. Marcel fut écœuré par la lueur dorée des pupilles de Caroline.

_ « Une hybride ! Comment ?! » cracha-t'il.

_ « J'ai découvert que je possédais un gène de loup-garou que l'on m'avait dissimulé. Pour me libérer, j'ai donc brisé ce sort et me voilà devenue une hybride » lui sourit-elle.

_ « Un si grand potentiel vampirique gâché par du sang de chien !... ».

Mila grogna férocement, faisant tendre le vampire.

_ « Que fais-tu à cette meute ?! ».

_ « Ils ont été surpris en train de se balader dans la ville, je viens donc appliquer la sentence : leurs morts ! Tu es toujours là où on n'a pas besoin de toi Caroline, mais saches que cette fois tu ne pourras rien pour eux ! Je les tuerai ! Maintenant, libère Diego avant que je ne décide de te tuer ! ».

Le sourire grandissant de Caroline fit froid dans le dos à Marcel. Il sentit dans son dos la présence de Klaus, Elijah, Kol et Stefan. Il vit avec horreur le visage de la jeune femme se transformer en hybride. Sans perdre une seconde, elle mordit le cou de Diego qui hurla de douleur. Marcel voulut lui venir en aide mais Mila lui donna un coup de patte qui le projeta plus loin. La morsure commença à s'infecter.

_ « Maintenant on va fonctionner selon mes règles. Décides de laisser cette meute tranquille et de retourner chez toi avec tous tes vampires et je soignerai la morsure de Diego grâce à mon sang. Ou dans le cas contraire, je le laisse mourir et je décide d'allonger la liste ». Elle termina par un sourire. « A toi de faire ton choix Marcel ».

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 18, quand dites-vous ?**

**\- Le retour de la nature loup-garou de Caroline et Mila**

**\- Le départ émouvant de Damon**

**\- La dispute Elijah/ Mila**

**\- La soirée filles/ garçons**

**\- La relation Bonnie/Kol et leurs doutes**

**\- Le plan d'attaque contre Marcel**

**\- La fin avec l'ultimatum de Caroline**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 19 ! ^^**

**Foudre2**


	19. Chapitre 19

Taraimperatrice : J'aime aussi quand elle s'impose. Mdr ça se pourrait. Bis

Yaya : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Oui je trouve que c'est un aspect de leur nature qui n'est pas assez démontré dans la série. Pour Elijah et Mila, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre. Voici le chapitre, bonne lecture ^^ Bisou

Hlne59 : J'aime bien être sadique de temps en temps mdr. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chap.

Marianne : Qu'est-ce qui ne t'a pas plu ?

Odessa : Contente que la partie Damon t'ait plu, tant mieux merci ^^ C'est surtout le fait qu'il ait entretenu des relations avec des doubles Petrova qui la dérangent. J'adore Kol et Bonnie aussi, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fanfic sur ce ship… Merci, bis

Navirina : Normalement elle n'est pas prévue au programme ^^ Merci pour le couple Elijah/Mila, tu verras pour eux dans ce chapitre. Vraiment ?! ^^ C'est super dans ce cas ! Voici la suite, laisse-moi une petite review.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? ^_^**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 19 fini, qui reprend donc sur l'altercation entre Marcel, Caroline, Mila, les Mikaelson et la meute de la Lune.**

**Je souhaite ***** ****** à tous ceux qui passent des exams ^^**

**Je remercie comme toujours les nouveaux favoris, followers ainsi que mes fidèles reviews ! Merci à tous de me suivre dans cette aventure ! Et sans plus de préambule, je vous propose de lire la suite.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

La tension était palpable. D'un côté Marcel, qui voulait se venger de Sebastian et Fredrick pour avoir enfreint sa loi. Ne trouvant que leurs morts comme douce et délectable vengeance. Et de l'autre côté, Caroline et Mila qui protégeaient leur meute. Caroline tenait toujours le bras droit de Marcel, Diego, qui luttait contre la douleur de la morsure.

_ « Tu n'as aucun droit d'intervenir ! » maugréa Marcel. « Si tu ne relâches pas Diego et que tu ne le soignes pas sur-le-champ, je tuerai d'autre membre de cette meute ! ».

_ « Et je me ferai une joie avec ma sœur de les neutraliser comme Diego. On aime beaucoup se mettre des vampires dans ton genre sous la dent. Essayons de régler cela de manière pacifique veux-tu. Réfléchis un peu Marcel. Je sais à quel point la vengeance et la chasse sont importantes pour toi. Mais au point de mettre en danger et de sacrifier tes braves sujets, à qui tu as juré protection. Tu sais que si tu leur ordonnes d'attaquer la meute, nous attaquerons de même. Cela serait sacrifier leur vie. N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un chef d'éviter cela ? ».

Les regards des vampires se tournèrent vers Marcel. Il était leur chef certes mais de là à attaquer au péril de leur vie… Ils ne souhaitaient pas finir comme Diego. Ils attendaient avec appréhension et curiosité son verdict. Marcel sentait l'agitation et le doute qui s'étaient propagés chez ses vampires. Il sentait leurs méfiances vis-à-vis de lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était impressionné par les deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient réussi à semer le doute chez ses vampires, protégeant ainsi la meute et le mettant par la même occasion dans une situation délicate. Elles avaient habilement joué, sans compter leur magnifique démonstration de puissance un peu plus tôt. Le sourire narquois qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage de Caroline lui démontra qu'elle était ravie de la réussite de leur plan. Marcel se mit à réfléchir, d'un côté il risquait le massacre de ses soldats, de l'autre il risquait la mutinerie. C'est avec un profond goût amer qu'il prononça les prochains mots.

_ « En effet… Je ne risquerai jamais la vie de mes hommes. Soigne Diego et je m'engage à quitter le bayou ».

_ « Ai-je ta parole ? » lui demanda-t'elle septique. En réponse, Marcel fit un signe à ses vampires et la plupart s'évaporèrent. Cela convainquit la jeune femme, elle se mordit le poignet et le présenta à Diego. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il sentit tout de suite les effets bienfaisants du sang de Caroline en lui. Après avoir estimé qu'il s'était assez abreuvé, Caroline retira son poignet et relâcha Diego. N'ayant pas complètement retrouvé toutes ses forces, Marcel lui vont en aide et le soutint. Avant qu'ils ne partent, le regard froid de Marcel indiqua à Mila et Caroline que c'était loin d'être fini. Une seconde plus tard, tous les vampires étaient partis. Tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Mila se métamorphosa en humaine et sourit à sa sœur, fière d'elle. Caroline l'était également vis-à-vis de Mila. Althea se jeta sur elles et les enlaça.

_ « Oh merci à vous ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! » sourit-elle émue. Elle se détacha puis se précipita sur son fils, suivie de Caroline et Mila.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous auriez pu… » commença à s'emporter Klaus.

_ « Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter de ça ! » la coupa Caroline.

_ « Il va falloir en parler pourtant ! Vous avez pris un trop… » fit Elijah à son tour.

_ « Il suffit ! Le plus important pour l'instant c'est Sebastian et Fredrick. Ils ont besoin de soin. Où pouvons-nous les installer pour les soigner ? » demanda Mila à Althea.

_ « Dans ma maison, suivez-moi ». Mila lui sourit et se tourna vers les garçons.

_ « Au lieu de râler, rendez-vous plutôt utiles ! Transportez donc Sebastian et Fredrick jusqu'à la maison d'Althea ! » leur ordonna Mila avant de suivre sa sœur et la louve.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent déstabilisés et impressionnés par l'autorité de la jeune louve. Stefan, Klaus et Kol dévièrent leurs regards sur Elijah, dont le regard était empli d'excitation et de fierté. Ils finirent par aider les deux loups et les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la cabane.

_ « Allongez-les ici » leur indiqua Althea. Ils les déposèrent sur deux lits. Les filles se mirent à inspecter leurs blessures. Caroline s'occupa de Sebastian avec Althea et Mila de Fredrick.

_ « Où as-tu mal ? » questionna Caroline à Sebastian.

_ « Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées et j'ai une douleur dans le dos » grimaça-t'il.

Klaus et Stefan aidèrent Caroline à redresser le loup. Caroline l'aida à retirer son pull. Ils découvrirent une importante plaie en haut de son dos, sûrement après avoir percuté une branche sur l'arbre.

_ « Tu as une belle entaille Sebastian. Il faut absolument la soigner. De ton côté Mila ? ».

_ « Il a quelques égratignures et l'épaule déboîtée mais sinon rien de grave ».

_ « D'accord. Althea, il nous faudrait du thym, et des feuilles de millepertuis s'il te plaît » lui demanda Caroline.

La louve hocha la tête et sortit.

_ « Moi qui pensais que le bilan serait plus sévère » railla Fredrick.

_ « Que veux-tu, on est des durs » sourit son ami. Sebastian reporta son attention sur Caroline. « Vous n'auriez pas dû… ». Caroline le coupa en lui montrant de se taire. Elle échangea un regard avec Mila. La jeune femme se mit à parler dans une langue ancienne. Elle venait de jeter un sort d'intimité sur la cabane. Ils seraient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ « En vous montrant sous votre forme de loup-garou, vous avez mis notre plan en péril… Marcel sera méfiant maintenant » répliqua Elijah.

_ « Tu aurais voulu qu'on les laisse mourir ?! » lui reprocha Mila.

_ « Ils ont raison. Vous n'auriez pas dû intervenir. Nous connaissions parfaitement les risques et nous avions accepté de nous sacrifier pour la survie de la meute » répondit Sebastian.

_ « Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurai sûrement fait de même. Cependant, je n'aurais pu laisser Marcel vous tuer sans réagir ! » lança Caroline, catégorique. « Oui nous avons pris un risque, mais cela était nécessaire. Je vous rappelle qui si nous n'avions pas rencontré Sebastian et Althea, nous n'aurions pas retrouvé notre côté loup-garou, ni nos souvenirs et Mila ne serait pas parmi nous à cet instant… Je crois qu'on leur doit bien ça ! De plus, ce sont des membres de ma meute, il est de mon devoir de les protéger de quiconque. Marcel ignore que je possède le statut d'Alpha dans la meute et que nous sommes des louves Originelles. Il n'a aucune idée de notre alliance avec les sorcières. Nous avons toujours une chance de réussir ! ».

_ « Elle n'a pas tort » intervint Kol. « Il ignore tout cela. Nous avons encore une chance ».

_ « Bien, mais à partir de maintenant vous allez vous montrer prudentes ! » dit fermement Elijah. Les filles acquiescèrent. « Nous devrons impérativement attaquer demain soir ».

Tout le monde acquiesça. Althea revint avec les plantes demandées par Caroline.

_ « Merci Althea ! Il me faudrait un bol, un pilon, des compresses et des bandages ».

Althea se leva et partit dans sa petite cuisine. Elle ramena tout le nécessaire. Caroline se mit au travail.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas leur donner notre sang, ils guériraient plus vite ? » fit remarquer Kol.

_ « Nous refusons d'ingurgiter le sang d'un seul vampire. Les remèdes de la nature sont aussi efficaces » lui répondit Fredrick.

_ « Leur côté loup-garou va accélérer leur guérison » leur apprit Mila. « Bien ! Nous allons devoir remettre ton bras en place Fredrick. Je lancerai un sortilège pour atténuer la douleur. Je ferai de même pour Sebastian ».

_ « Je vais t'aider, j'ai été médecin il y a longtemps » dit Elijah en se plaçant à ses côtés. « Kol, viens nous aider. Lorsque Mila aura lancé son sort, tu le maintiendras pour éviter tout mouvement. Je replacerai du temps son épaule. A toi de jouer Mila ».

Elle récita un sortilège. Fredrick commença à ressentir les effets. Elle fit signe à Kol et Elijah. Kol et Mila le maintinrent. Elijah s'assit sur le lit, plaça son pied entre son bras et son torse et se saisit de son bras. Il leva la tête et rencontra le sourire confiant et tendre de Mila. Il lui sourit puis se concentra. D'abord doucement, il finit par tirer d'un coup sec et propre sur le bras de Fredrick. Le loup grimaça un peu de douleurs puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elijah se munit d'un bandage et fit une écharpe autour de son cou. Il plaça ensuite le bras dans l'écharpe.

_ « Evitez de bouger le bras pendant quelque temps. Le temps que l'épaule se ressoude correctement ».

_ « Entendu ! Merci ! ». Mila soigna ensuite les petites blessures.

* * *

De leur côté, Caroline avec l'aide de Klaus et Stefan avait entouré le torse de Sebastian d'un bandage pour maintenir ses côtes le temps de la guérison. Avec précaution, ils le tournèrent ensuite sur le ventre. Caroline écrasa les feuilles de thym dans un bol avec l'aide d'un pilon. Elle incorpora ensuite quelques gouttes d'eau, jusqu'à obtenir une pâte. Elle prit ensuite une compresse et versa la pâte médicinale dessus. Elle l'appliqua ensuite sur la blessure, s'excusant d'avance pour la douleur. Le thym devait nettoyer la plaie. Après l'avoir bien nettoyé, Caroline utilisa le même procédé mais cette fois avec des fleurs de millepertuis. Cela allait permettre à la blessure de cicatriser, et plus rapidement. Elle déposa des compresses le long de la plaie et l'enveloppa pour finir par des bandages.

_ « Voilà, c'est presque fini. Mila ? » l'appela Caroline.

Mila s'avança, posa délicatement ses mains sur son torse et incanta.

_ « Je me sens déjà mieux ! » sourit-il. « Merci à vous deux ». Elles lui sourirent.

_ « Nous devrions rentrer à présent, avant d'attirer trop de suspicion à Marcel » fit Stefan.

_ « Ça ira ? » s'enquit Caroline auprès des loups.

_ « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. On va se reposer et faire attention » la rassura Sebastian.

Une fois rassurés, ils rentrèrent au manoir des Mikaelson.

* * *

La nuit se passa assez rapidement. La journée fut surtout centrée sur la préparation de l'attaque de ce soir. La demeure d'habitude tranquille se trouvait assez agitée. Alors qu'Elijah s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste de la famille, il s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Il l'ouvrit et put contempler la puissance de Mila et Bonnie. Elles avaient lancé un sort sur le manoir pour camoufler leurs magies aux yeux de Marcel. Toutes les deux s'entraînaient à lancer des sorts d'attaque, à parer, lancer des sorts de protection. Elles échangeaient toutes leurs connaissances. Elijah fut ravi que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent aussi bien, ainsi qu'avec le reste de la famille. Il admira Mila mettre le feu à un porte-manteau qu'elles avaient trouvé dans le manoir, et à le casser en deux par une pression de la main. Il était vraiment impressionné. Si elle savait au combien elle le rendait fou. Bonnie remarqua sa présence.

_ « Elijah ! Tu es venu nous proposer tes services ? » railla-t'elle. Mila se retourna et lui sourit.

_ « Non merci, je passe volontiers mon tour pour être votre cobaye ».

_ « Dommage… Ce n'est pas grave, il nous reste toujours Kol pour nous défouler » sourit-elle. Le sourire d'Elijah s'élargit un peu en écoutant la voix de son frère. « Qu'a-t'il dit ? » demanda-t'elle sachant pertinemment que le jeune Mikaelson l'espionnait.

_ « Il dit je cite, qu'il va d'abstenir auprès de Mila de peur de représailles de ma part. Mais il serait plus que ravi que tu te défoules sur lui et inversement » révéla-t'il une phrase pleine de sous-entendus. Il vit le visage de Bonnie rougir, ainsi que celui de Mila. Elle aimait le fait de savoir qu'Elijah serait jaloux aux moindres hommes qui l'approcheraient.

_ « Il m'exaspère… » fit Bonnie avec néanmoins un sourire. « Tu voulais quelque chose Elijah ? ».

_ « J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? » s'adressa-t'il à Mila.

_ « Oui bien sûr ! Je reviens » dit-elle à Bonnie.

Ils se dirigèrent dans une pièce tranquille.

_ « Avant toute chose, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour t'avoir caché la vérité et de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ce n'était pas mon intention… Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup déçu… ».

_ « Je ne vais pas te le cacher, oui je suis un peu déçue… Mais j'ai trop exagéré l'autre soir. J'étais tellement perturbée par mes émotions que j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, j'ai juste besoin que le toi de cette époque me montre qu'il m'est fidèle ».

_ « Je ferai tout pour te convaincre ! Donc tu ne m'en veux pas entièrement ? » demanda-t'il pour en être sûr. Mila lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Une chaleur s'installa en lui en sentant de nouveau les lèvres de sa bien-aimée sur lui.

_ « Non ! Je sais que c'est la faute de ta mère. Maintenant, nous pourrions reprendre à zéro ? » dit-elle avec le plus resplendissant des sourires. Cela fit fondre le vampire.

_ « Dans ce cas ! Mlle Anderson accepteriez-vous que je vous fasse la cour ? ».

_ « Tu sais qu'on utilise plus cette phrase depuis des années » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Je sais mais j'aime les bonnes manières et c'est ce que tu mérites ».

Les yeux de Mila étaient pétillants et elle avait un tendre sourire.

_ « Alors… J'en serai enchantée M. Mikaelson ! ». Le sourire d'Elijah s'agrandit.

_ « Serais-tu libre demain soir ? ».

_ « Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? ».

_ « Ah ça se sera une surprise et pas la peine d'essayer. Je resterai muet » sourit-il à sa petite moue.

_ « J'aurai essayé ».

_ « Je t'attendrai en bas de l'escalier à huit heures ça te convient ? ».

_ « Parfait ! J'ai hâte ! ».

_ « Moi aussi je suis impatient d'y être ! ». Il lui baisa la main. « A tout à l'heure ». Il partit avec un sourire séducteur.

* * *

Réunis dans une salle du manoir qui leur servait de salle de sport, Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Stefan, Rebekah et Elijah s'entraînaient au combat. Ils avaient mis en place des duels. Kol et Klaus s'étaient affrontés, Klaus avait gagné. Ensuite, Kol et Rebekah dont le vainqueur fut la jeune femme. Klaus et Elijah, malgré les efforts du vampire son frère le gagna. Ce fut le tour de Stefan et Rebekah. Grâce à ses mille ans de vampire, la jeune femme le battit aisément. Stefan se retrouva plaqué au sol, Rebekah sur lui.

_ « Tu y arriveras une prochaine fois mon cœur » railla la belle blonde.

_ « Facile à dire, je n'ai pas mille ans moi ! » se plaint-il.

_ « Je te laisserai gagner, promis » dit-elle en l'embrassant pour lui remonter le moral. Stefan intensifia le baiser.

_ « Allez faire ça ailleurs s'il vous plaît… » gémit le jeune Mikaelson. Les deux concernés rigolèrent. Stefan se leva précipitamment avec sa belle dans les bras et lui vola un dernier baiser passionné. « Bien, à Caroline et Nik ». Le couple s'avança, se mettant face à face. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, mais là encore grâce à ses mille ans, Klaus prit le dessus. Grâce à son agilité, Caroline réussit à parer certains coups. Dont à un moment, Klaus l'avait plaqué contre lui, lui maintenant les bras. Caroline sourit en coin. Elle leva avec une belle souplesse sa jambe et le frappa au visage, le faisant reculer, puis le renversa en lui fauchant les pieds. Malgré ça, Klaus réussit à la plaquer au sol, maintenant chacun de ses membres, ayant cette fois retenu la leçon. Caroline tenta de se débattre mais en vain.

_ « J'ai gagné ! » sourit-il fièrement. « Je tiens à te féliciter mon cœur, tu es toujours aussi tenace et tu n'as rien perdu de ta force ».

_ « Merci ! Tu t'en es pas mal sorti non plus ».

_ « Félicitation à toi Caroline ! Tu m'as impressionné ! Où as-tu appris toutes ces techniques ? » l'interrogea Kol.

_ « C'est mon père Alrick qui m'a tout enseigné avec l'aide de ma mère. Il voulait que ma sœur et moi on sache se défendre au cas où. C'était un très bon professeur ! Et mon agilité, je la tiens aussi de mes années de pom-pom-girls ».

_ « Alors je peux te dire qu'ils ont réussi. J'adore voir Nik galérer. Et un combat sous votre forme de loup vous avez déjà essayé ? ».

_ « Oui, il y a mille ans. Lorsque je m'entraînais avec mon père, nous nous sommes déjà affrontés » lui avoua Klaus.

_ « Qui avait gagné ? » demanda Rebekah, très curieuse. Le sourire victorieux de Caroline et la mine un peu renfrognée de son frère lui donnèrent la réponse. « J'en étais sûre ! Tu es trop forte Care ! ».

_ « Merci Bekah ! On pourrait peut-être réessayer ? Pour déterminer si cette fois tu arrives à me dépasser » sourit-elle narquoisement.

Klaus s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur.

_ « Je ne voudrai pas te faire de la peine une deuxième fois aujourd'hui mon cœur ».

_ « C'est plutôt à toi de t'en faire ! Je vais essayer de te ménager » s'amusa-t'elle. Klaus se pencha à son oreille. Le souffle chaud de l'hybride lui provoqua un tendre frisson.

_ « Mais au contraire love, fais-toi plaisir ».

Après un premier regard de défi, ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à se transformer.

_ « Je vous parie cent dollars que Caroline va le battre » déclara Rebekah.

_ « Pari tenu, j'opte pour notre frère » jugea Elijah.

_ « Je vous suis ! Sors déjà ton portefeuille Elijah ! » ricana Kol sous le regard doré renfrogné de Klaus.

_ « Bonne chance mon amour » souhaita-t'il à Caroline à travers la pensée.

_ « Bonne chance à toi aussi chérie ».

Klaus attaqua le premier et s'élança à toute vitesse sur Caroline. Elle réussit à l'esquiver. Klaus revint aussitôt à la charge. Elle l'évita une nouvelle fois. Elle mettait en place une des techniques de son père, échapper à chaque fois aux attaques, laissant ainsi son adversaire se fatiguer un peu plus à chaque fois. Et pour l'instant son plan marchait à merveille, en plus de l'agacer. Cela faisait à plusieurs reprises que Caroline se sauvait.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, elle sauta par-dessus lui, retombant juste derrière lui et le bouscula. Klaus s'écrasa au sol et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, Caroline le maintint par le cou avec ses crocs. Bien évidemment, elle ne mit pas toute sa force. Cependant, grâce à sa force, Klaus réussit à se libérer de son emprise et la versa à son tour au sol. Ils enchaînèrent les roulades l'un sur l'autre, se mordant gentiment, donnant quelques coups de pattes. Ils se pourchassèrent tout autour de la pièce, évitant de peu les vampires présents. Klaus mit tout son poids sur Caroline et lui donna un coup de patte qui la propulsa plus loin au sol.

_ « Je crois que j'ai gagné love ! ». Elle ne bougea pas… Elle ne bougeait même plus du tout… Un élan de panique s'empara de l'hybride. Son coup de patte avait dû la blesser… Il n'avait probablement pas mesuré sa force. S'il l'avait blessé ?... Elle avait beau être une louve Originelle, elle avait aussi ses limites. Paniqué, il s'approcha avec hâte de la jeune femme. « Caroline ?! Love ? Réponds-moi ! » la secoua-t'il de la truffe.

Mais avant qu'un des vampires ne puisse réagir, Caroline avait ouvert subitement les yeux. En moins d'une seconde, elle se releva, renversa Klaus en arrière et le plaqua au sol, une patte sur sa mâchoire, l'autre sur l'encolure et sa mâchoire enserrant son cou. Malgré l'acharnement du jeune homme, elle maintint fermement sa prise. Elle sentit la lutte de Klaus cesser.

_ « C'est bon tu as gagné » soupira-t'il.

Caroline le relâcha aussitôt et le lécha affectueusement sur le museau. Ils reprirent forme humaine. Caroline souriait fièrement. Klaus l'embrassa tendrement et la prit dans ses bras.

_ « Tu es bluffante Care ! » la félicita Stefan.

_ « Carrément ! Par ici l'argent mon cher frère ! » sourit grandement Kol. Elijah soupira et lui tendit un billet de cent dollars. « C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi ».

_ « Comment as-tu fait pour le battre ? Même nous nous n'arrivons pas à lui faire face ».

_ « Même si Nik restera plus fort que moi, je reste une louve Originelle. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que lui sous cette forme. Je maîtrise donc mieux mes capacités ».

L'Originel hocha la tête, entendu.

Mila fit son apparition, et elle et Caroline s'entraînèrent encore un peu afin de retrouver la force et l'endurance qu'elles possédaient autrefois.

* * *

Marcel se tenait sur le balcon de sa demeure, contemplant silencieusement sa ville. Face aux évènements de la veille, il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Il ruminait une profonde haine envers Caroline. Cette jeune femme avait l'exaspérant don pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle s'était bien trouvée avec Klaus, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Elle avait osé le défier, le mettre dans une position délicate ! Il avait échappé de peu à une mutinerie. Par deux fois elle l'avait fait plier et commençait à doucement installer sa loi… Elle allait lui payer très cher ! Et malgré toute cette rancœur, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée voire même attirée par le cran de la jeune femme. Même si cela se retournait contre lui. Lorsqu'il avait découvert Caroline sous ses traits d'hybride, deux émotions s'étaient opposées en lui. D'un côté, il avait été écœuré de constater la présence d'un gène de loup-garou en elle, et de l'autre, il était véritablement attiré par ce gène qu'il avait vu dans ses beaux yeux dorés, qui lui donnait une telle puissance, prestance. Mais aussi attirante soit-elle, il allait se venger ! Pourquoi Caroline et Mila s'étaient-elles liées à la meute de la Lune ? Était-ce simplement par le fait qu'ils étaient des loups ? Ça les rapprocherait ? Des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse… Il comptait toujours se venger de Sebastian et Fredrick. Seulement cela allait être difficile avec l'intervention incessante de la famille Mikaelson… Il commençait à profondément regretter d'avoir invité les Mikaelson à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. Une présence le coupa de ses pensées, et il se retourna.

_ « Diego ! Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit-il auprès de son ami.

_ « Beaucoup mieux ! Ça m'a fait du bien de me reposer. Je te souhaite de ne jamais te faire mordre par un loup, c'est juste horrible » grimaça le vampire en se remémorant les sensations de la morsure.

_ « Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé Diego… ».

_ « Qu'envisages-tu pour ces loups ? Les Mikaelson sont devenus un véritable problème. Il faut trouver un moyen de nous en débarrasser ».

_ « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je crois avoir trouvé une solution ».

_ « Laquelle ? ».

Pour répondre à sa question, Marcel se munit de son portable dans sa poche et composa un numéro. Les tonalités se firent entendre mais le destinataire ne daigna pas répondre. Marcel décida de lui laisser un message.

_ « Tyler ? C'est moi Marcel Gérard. Après réflexion, j'accepte votre proposition. Nous devons y mettre un terme ! J'attends votre appel avec impatience pour nous rencontrer ». Il raccrocha.

_ « Crois-tu vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? On ne sait pas grand-chose de ce Tyler Lockwood, ni sur les personnes avec qui il travaille… Comment croire qu'il a réellement réussi à affaiblir Klaus Mikaelson ? ».

_ « Nous n'avons que sa parole j'en ai conscience… Mais si nous voulons nous débarrasser des Mikaelson c'est la seule solution possible. Nous avons besoin d'aide, nous ne les vaincrons jamais seuls. Lors de notre prochaine rencontre, nous essayerons d'en apprendre plus sur ses associés ».

* * *

L'heure fatidique de la fin du règne de Marcel approchait à grands pas. Tous étaient prêts et déterminés pour l'attaque. Sophie, Alexia et Skye venaient de rejoindre les Mikaelson au manoir. De leur côté, Caroline et Mila s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la meute de la Lune. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le hall. Les filles les prirent tous dans leurs bras. Caroline se jeta dans les bras de Stefan en voyant son regard inquiet.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Stef ! Tout va bien se passer » le rassura-t'elle.

_ « Tu me connais, je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi » sourit-il un peu. « Fais bien attention à toi, pas de risque inutile… ».

_ « Et si ça dérape je t'appelle. Ça va aller ». Elle le serra de toutes ses forces et sourit quand elle sentit aussitôt son étreinte. « Sois prudent toi aussi ! ».

_ « Je le serai. Je t'aime Care ! » souffla-t'il.

_ « Je t'aime ! ». Stefan l'embrassa sur le front et la libéra. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Klaus. Elle pouvait sentir à travers leur lien l'angoisse qui le tiraillait. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'issue de cette bataille… Cette angoisse venait du fait qu'il ait peur pour Caroline, qu'elle soit blessée ou pire… Caroline encadra son visage et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, un simple contact suffisait à les détendre. Klaus intensifia leur échange, se calmant et se rassurant par la même occasion. Ils durent se faire violence pour rompre leur baiser passionné. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_ « Sois prudente love ! ».

_ « C'est promis ! Sois-le également Nik ». Il l'embrassa amoureusement et resserra son emprise sur elle. Elijah saisit la main de Mila et noua leurs doigts. Mila posa sa main contre sa joue et lui sourit tendrement.

_ « Il ne m'arrivera rien, sois tranquille ».

_ « S'il y a un problème tu m'appelles » s'inquiéta-t'il à son tour.

_ « Oui c'est promis. A tout à l'heure ». Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

Elles rompirent leurs étreintes et après un dernier regard pour leur famille, elles mutèrent et quittèrent le manoir.

* * *

Elles se retrouvèrent assez rapidement au camp de la meute de la Lune. Elles reprirent aussitôt formes humaines. Althea vint à leur rencontre et répondit à la question muette de Mila.

_ « Nous avons bien fait brûler de la sauge autour du camp. Nous pouvons donc parler librement ».

_ « Très bien ! Nous avons senti la présence de vampires à environ trois kilomètres d'ici. Marcel a dû poster des vampires pour vous surveiller. Vous êtes prêts ? » s'enquit Caroline.

_ « La meute est pratiquement prête. Elle est tout de même nerveuse ».

_ « D'accord ». Caroline appela la meute à se réunir autour d'elle. Une vingtaine de loups les encerclèrent dont Sebastian et Fredrick.

_ « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » les interrogea Mila.

_ « Bien mieux ! Nous sommes pratiquement guéris » leur indiqua Sebastian avec un sourire.

_ « Ravie de l'entendre ». Caroline s'adressa ensuite à la meute. « Il est bientôt temps de mettre notre plan à exécution. Je ressens votre peur, votre inquiétude mais je tiens à vous assurer que tout se passera bien. Je ne laisserai aucun vampire vous faire du mal. Vous n'avez aucune raison de douter. Pendant des générations, les vampires ont soumis notre meute, lui faisant subir toutes tortures. Vous avez perdu des êtres chers et il est temps que cela cesse. Ce soir, nous allons montrer à Marcel et ses vampires qu'il ne faut jamais défier la meute de la Lune. Ce soir, combattons pour nos membres disparus, pour nos enfants, pour une meilleure vie et enfin pour notre liberté ! Faisons regretter à chacun leurs actions passées ! Arborons fièrement et vaillamment notre nature. Etes-vous prêts à lutter à mes côtés ?! ». Le discours de la jeune louve eut l'effet escompté, toute la meute s'anima, lui démontrant ainsi sa détermination et son soutien.

Mila serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

_ « Tu as réussi Care ! Tu es la meilleure ! ». Caroline lui sourit partageant sa joie, puis reprit auprès de la meute.

_ « Nous devons être méthodiques cette nuit. Quelques-uns d'entre vous devront rester ici afin d'assurer la sécurité du reste de la meute. Nous partirons en éclaireur avec Mila et à mon signal vous attaquerez, pas avant, compris ? ». Ils acquiescèrent. « Si personne n'a de question, préparez-vous ». La meute se dispersa pour les derniers réglages.

_ « Nous nous joindrons à vous » lança Fredrick en se désignant avec Sebastian.

_ « Il en est hors de question ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas entièrement remis » rétorqua Caroline.

_ « Vous devriez plutôt rester ici et défendre au cas où » rajouta Mila.

_ « D'accord on n'est pas entièrement guéri, mais on peut se déplacer. Ecoutez… Les vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans ont tué mon père, sa femme et son enfant… Nous avons besoin de participer pour passer à autre chose. Nous sommes motivés par notre besoin de vengeance mais nous avons besoin d'être présents. Accepte-nous s'il te plaît Caroline et nous serons prudents c'est promis » argumenta Sebastian.

Caroline comprenait très bien leurs ressentis et aurait eu la même réaction à leurs places. Elle lâcha un profond soupir et prit un air très sérieux.

_ « C'est d'accord ! Vous pouvez nous accompagner mais je vous préviens. Si l'un de vous deux est blessé, ce n'est pas des vampires qu'il faudra avoir peur mais de moi ! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?! ».

_ « Limpide ! » répondirent-ils.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils mutèrent tous en loups et prirent la direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans. En chemin, ils s'occupèrent des vampires que les filles avaient repérés à leur arrivée au campement. Caroline et Mila se séparèrent et ordonnèrent à la meute de rester discrètement caché. Elles s'approchèrent le plus discrètement possible. Ne laissant aux vampires le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient, Caroline et Mila leur brisèrent la nuque. Par un léger hurlement, Caroline invita la meute à les rejoindre. Maintenant c'était à eux de jouer. Que la distraction commence !

Les loups investirent peu à peu les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, neutralisant tous les vampires qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Marcel envoya des groupes composés de six vampires, que la meute se fit un plaisir de neutraliser. Quand il ne resta plus aucun vampire, la meute menée par Caroline se dirigea jusqu'à la demeure principale de Marcel.

* * *

Les Mikaelson et les sorcières étaient restés tapis dans l'ombre, le temps que Caroline et Mila n'attirent l'attention. Lorsqu'un des informateurs de Marcel vint le voir, lui indiquant la présence de deux louves dans la ville, ils savaient que c'était bientôt le moment d'agir. Marcel avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Caroline et Mila. Il envoya quelques-uns de ses vampires pour leur conseiller d'aller muter ailleurs que dans sa ville. Il était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'ils sentirent l'agitation dans la bâtisse, c'était leur signal pour agir.

Kol et Klaus passèrent, suivis par Bonnie, Alexia, Sophie, Skye et en dernier Elijah, Rebekah et Stefan qui échangèrent un dernier baiser rassurant.

C'est le plus discrètement possible qu'ils avancèrent sur le terrain ennemi. Des vampires étaient placés un peu partout autour de la maison. Dès qu'ils croisaient un sbire de Marcel, Klaus et Kol s'occupaient de l'hypnotiser à faire le moins de bruit possible ou à leur arracher le cœur, ou leur briser la nuque. Ils avancèrent plutôt bien. Ils entendirent Marcel envoyer plusieurs groupes de vampires à la poursuite de la meute. Le petit groupe arriva sur un balcon donnant sur une cour intérieure, où les vampires et Marcel tentaient de s'amuser. Klaus étudia les lieux. Malgré la distraction de la meute, Marcel n'avait pas envoyé beaucoup de vampires. A vu d'œil, Klaus estima pas loin de trente vampires. C'était jouable. Après un dernier regard envers sa famille, Klaus s'avança jusqu'au bord du balcon.

_ « Je dois avouer que je suis assez déçu, tu fais la fête sans moi » déclara-t'il, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui. Bien ! C'était l'effet escompté. Il voulait laisser le temps à sa famille de trouver une position d'attaque tout en encerclant les vampires.

_ « Que fais-tu là ?! » demanda froidement Marcel.

_ « Je me promenais ici et là, quand j'ai entendu ta petite fête ».

_ « A quoi joue ta petite copine et sa sœur ?! ».

_ « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… ».

_ « Elles se baladent en louves et provoquent mes hommes… ».

_ « Oh ça ! Oui je le sais. Rassure-toi ce n'est rien de grave. Elles ont juste libéré la meute de la Lune de leur malédiction. Ils peuvent maintenant muter librement, tu vois trois fois rien ».

_ « Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t'il.

_ « Tu vois Marcel, ta politique peut paraître intéressante mais tu as joué la mauvaise carte. Tu m'as volé mon royaume et je compte bien le récupérer. Et je suis loin d'être le seul. Imagine un peu, une meute de loups, à laquelle je rajoute des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans et ma famille, tous ceux-ci débordants d'une soif de vengeance » sourit-il narquoisement devant la soudaine pâleur du vampire avant de reprendre plus froidement. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû voler mon trône ».

_ « Non… » s'inquiéta-t'il.

_ « Que le spectacle commence ! » lança-t'il en ouvrant les bras.

C'est alors que les vampires ainsi que Marcel furent assaillis par des anévrismes. Marcel releva la tête et reconnut aisément Bonnie, Sophie, Alexia et une ancienne Skye. Elles osaient se rebeller contre lui. Il vit peu à peu la famille Mikaelson apparaître et arracher le cœur de ses vampires. Tout son être hurla de rage. Ils allaient le payer !

Marcel fit abstraction de la douleur de l'anévrisme, se saisit d'une table et l'envoya droit sur les sorcières. Les filles n'eurent que le temps de se baisser. Alexia fut percutée par un des pieds de la table. Elle était ouverte à la tête et saignait.

_ « Occupe-toi d'Alexia Skye » cria Sophie avant de donner un anévrisme à un vampire qui s'approchait d'elles.

Kol, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah essayaient d'arracher le cœur au plus de vampires possibles. Malheureusement, la difficulté était qu'ils étaient en sous nombres… Les vampires profitaient ainsi pour les attaquer à plusieurs et en même temps.

Profitant de la bourrasque de vent que venait d'effectuer Bonnie, Stefan réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de trois vampires. Il réussit à les repousser quelques instants, son regard se porta aussitôt sur Rebekah. Elle était entourée par cinq vampires qui lui donnaient des coups et la mordaient. Le sang de Stefan ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita sur deux d'entre eux, fit ressortir le boucher en lui et leur déchiqueta la gorge avant de leur arracher le cœur. Cela permit à Rebekah de prendre le dessus et de briser la nuque de ses adversaires. Elle se tourna vers Stefan, et l'embrassa passionnément. La présence de sang dans leur baiser fut exquis. Elle échangea un regard séducteur, lui vola un dernier baiser et ensemble ils se chargèrent des précédents assaillants du vampire.

Bonnie et Sophie s'en sortaient assez bien, alternant entre des anévrismes, des coups de vent, la déviation, la pirurgie etc… Alors qu'elles venaient juste d'incendier trois vampires, Sophie aperçut avec effrois un vampire casser le pied d'une chaise et prendre pour cible la jeune Bennett.

_ « Attention Bonnie ! » cria-t'elle avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par un vampire qui avait profité de son inattention. Bonnie se retourna et vit avec horreur le pied arriver droit sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le stopper au vu de sa vitesse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait au choc, elle fut plaquée lourdement au sol. Elle sentit soudainement un poids sur elle. Un cri puis des plaintes avaient quelque peu déchiré l'air. Lorsque la confusion abandonna Bonnie, elle s'étonna à apprécier le corps chaud qui se pressait contre elle. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, elle tomba nez à nez avec celui de Kol. Elle se noya dans son regard noisette et fut déstabilisée par l'intensité de son regard posé sur elle. Malgré quelques crispements de douleur, il semblait irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Il venait de la sauver, offrant son corps en protection pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Cela la toucha énormément. Elle vit le regard de Kol se poser avec attention sur ses lèvres. Le corps de la jeune femme s'enflamma inconsciemment d'excitation. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres d'excitation. Le visage de Kol commença à se pencher. Les yeux de Bonnie se voilèrent de peur lorsqu'elle vit au loin dans son champ de vision un vampire arriver droit sur eux. Tout se passa très vite, elle eut juste le temps de réciter quelques mots dans une langue ancienne que le vampire se jeta sur eux mais fut aussitôt propulsé au loin. Bonnie venait de créer une sorte de bouclier d'énergie autour d'eux. Seulement le vampire revint à la charge mais cette fois accompagné. Ils cognèrent dans le bouclier magique espérant faire plier la sorcière. Kol admirait la jeune femme réciter dans une langue morte, et démontrer sa combativité, cela l'excitait. Elle avait tout de même besoin d'aide mais il n'était pas en mesure de l'aider. Soudain, les vampires se firent décapiter la tête. Bonnie souffla de soulagement. Elle et Kol relevèrent la tête et découvrirent Klaus dont les vêtements étaient recouverts de sang frais.

_ « On s'accorde une petite pause » railla-t'il avant d'aider son frère à se relever et de repartir à la bataille, droit sur Marcel.

Kol en profita pour aider Bonnie à se relever. Dans l'élan, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps de l'Originel. Ils étaient une nouvelle fois coupés de la réalité, se noyant l'un dans l'autre. Le sourire de Kol s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit les joues de Bonnie s'empourprer. Elle était vraiment à couper le souffle et elle ne cessait jamais de lui montrer. Il était réellement dingue de cette fille, maintenant il en était convaincu ! Il avait eu peur pour elle.

Durant toute la bataille, il n'avait cessé de garder un œil sur sa petite sorcière. Il savait qu'elle était largement en mesure de se défendre mais s'était pour se rassurer. Quand il avait entendu Sophie hurler le nom de Bonnie, son sang s'était figé… Il découvrit avec horreur un vampire se munir d'un pied de chaise en bois et le propulser droit sur elle. Il l'attaquait de dos, quel lâche ! Kol n'avait pas réfléchi deux fois. Poussé par son cœur et son instinct, il s'était précipité sur elle, lui offrant son corps comme protection. Il s'était reçu le pieu en plein dans le dos, traversant son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il souffrait mais il s'en moquait… Tout ce qui importe à ses yeux était que la femme qu'il aimait était en sécurité. Et il le sait, s'il ne s'était pas interposé entre elle et le pieu, il lui aurait été fatal… L'idée de la perdre s'afficha dans son esprit mais il la fit disparaître aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas y penser… Il finit par briser leur contact visuel.

_ « Peux-tu le retirer ? » souffla-t'il. Bonnie acquiesça, le retourna et vit le pieu planté en haut de son dos. Il n'aurait pu le retirer tout seul. Elle se saisit du pied et tira d'un coup sec, Kol échappa une plainte.

_ « Désolée… ».

_ « J'ai connu pire mais merci ! ». Il s'étira le dos, savourant déjà la cicatrisation. Il se retourna et caressa la joue de Bonnie. « Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille… » murmura-t'il d'un ton si sérieux que cela émut la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il lui lança un dernier regard intense avant de repartir dans la mêlée.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, deux ennemis s'affrontaient du regard. Ce qui fut de leur relation jadis avait à ce jour disparu. Entre eux ne restaient plus que haine, souffrance, mauvaise foi et coups bas. Une lutte pour le pouvoir. L'un tenait à garder son pouvoir alors que l'autre cherchait à retrouver son trône qui lui avait appartenu jadis. L'Originel luttait pour revoir la paix s'approprier sa ville.

Ils se tournaient autour.

_ « Je dois bien avouer que je suis impressionné ! Monter les sorcières et les loups-garous contre moi ».

_ « Oh ça tu y es très bien parvenu tout seul, sans notre aide. Nous avons juste apporté notre contribution. Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre les rênes de la ville ».

_ « C'est toi qui m'as appris à avoir de l'ambition ».

_ « L'ambition ne veut pas dire que tu as l'étoffe d'un meneur et je peux te l'assurer, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voler mon trône. Je vais me faire un plaisir à te faire tomber de ton piédestal ».

_ « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! ».

_ « Je l'espère bien ! » sourit en coin Klaus.

Marcel se lança aussitôt sur lui. Klaus réussit à l'intercepter et le balança contre le mur. L'hybride ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre debout, il lui donna un crochet droit au visage. Marcel utilisa sa vitesse pour se lever et donner lui aussi un coup au visage de Klaus et dans ses côtes. Klaus le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Puis il le saisit par les épaules, le jeta au sol et transperça sa poitrine de sa main lui tenant le cœur.

Au même moment, des loups apparurent par toutes les issues de la demeure et se chargèrent des derniers vampires. Les Mikaelson purent souffler. Les loups mordirent certains vampires, leur brisaient la nuque et pour le reste, les rassemblaient en un groupe.

La main toujours autour du cœur de Marcel, Klaus sourit en voyant sa belle arriver sous sa forme de louve. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Marcel. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle retroussa les canines et lui grogna férocement dessus. Elle le mordit au cou arrachant un cri de la part du vampire. Elle le relâcha et se métamorphosa avec sa sœur. Klaus retira sa main de son cœur. Mila en profita pour envoyer Marcel contre un mur d'un geste de la main et le bloqua contre le mur grâce à sa magie.

_ « C'est fini Marcel, ton règne sur la Nouvelle-Orléans est aboli ! » déclara fermement Elijah.

_ « Jamais ! ».

_ « Tu as perdu Marcel. Nous avons gagné ! Dès à présent, les sorcières et les loups-garous sont libres d'entrer et de vivre dans la Nouvelle-Orléans. Soumettez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve » s'adressa Klaus aux vampires de Marcel.

Les vampires se regardèrent les uns aux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un des vampires ne prenne la parole.

_ « Nous pourrons continuer à vivre dans la ville et librement ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « N'y penses même pas Thierry ! » s'emporta Marcel.

_ « Vous en avez le droit tant que vous partagerez la ville de manière pacifique avec les loups et les sorcières » lui répondit Caroline.

_ « Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre proposition » répondit-il, suivi bientôt par plusieurs vampires.

_ « Comment osez-vous me trahir ! Vous que je considérai comme ma famille ! ».

_ « Tu parles d'une famille… Nous ne faisions qu'obéir à tes ordres ! J'en ai personnellement marre de me plier à tes ordres juste dans l'espoir d'obtenir une bague du jour et de retrouver une vie comme avant. Je ne veux plus vivre dans l'obscurité et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. On ne veut plus s'attaquer aux sorcières et aux loups alors qu'ils ne nous ont rien fait. Ils nous proposent une nouvelle vie et je suis prêt à saisir ma chance ! Et je suis amoureux d'une sorcière alors oui je m'en vais ! ».

Thierry prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança pour rejoindre la famille Mikaelson. Ceux-ci lui sourirent heureux de l'accueillir. Le choix de Thierry influença d'autres vampires qui rêvaient eux aussi d'une nouvelle vie. C'est avec horreur et rage, que Marcel vit peu à peu sa communauté se déserter. Mais quelle mouche les avait piqué ! Comment osaient-ils l'abandonner, le trahir après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux ! Le goût amer de la défaite se faisait de plus en plus présent en lui… Il leva un regard mauvais à ses ennemis.

_ « Tu vas devoir payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait à la communauté des sorcières et des loups. Ils jugeront eux-mêmes de ton sort » déclara Caroline.

Marcel lâcha un rire amer.

_ « Je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend. Mais sachez-le, qu'importe votre choix vous le payerez d'une manière ou d'une autre ! On ne s'attaque pas à moi sans s'en mordre les doigts… » dit-il acidement avant de suffoquer. Bonnie pointait sa main vers la gorge de Marcel et la serrait.

_ « J'ai horreur des menaces et encore plus sur ma famille et mes amis ! ».

_ « Comme tu peux le constater, la plupart d'entre nous te feraient bien la peau à cet instant, dont moi dans les premiers de la liste. Donc je serai toi je la fermerai ! » lui conseilla fortement Kol, soutenant sa belle sorcière. Celle-ci relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Marcel. Il put enfin respirer.

_ « Il est temps de rentrer et de savourer notre victoire ! » lança Klaus. « Bonnie, Mila, vous pourrez vous charger de créer une cellule magique pour nos prisonniers dans la cave ? ». Les filles acquiescèrent. Il se rapprocha de Marcel. « J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût ! ».

Soudain, une mystérieuse mais pas moins violente bourrasque de vent s'abattit dans la cour extérieure et envoya Bonnie, Mila, Sophie, Skye et Alexia contre un mur les assommant un peu pour certaines. Mila se releva mais fut aussitôt bloquée par un mur magique. Voyant cela, Bonnie essaya aussitôt de le briser mais rien à faire.

Avant qu'ils aient pu s'approcher et les aider, les vampires ainsi que les loups-garous se retrouvèrent alors agenouillés au sol subissant un terrible anévrisme. Sa puissance était telle qu'il réussit à faire plier tous les Originels y compris Klaus. Les sorcières se retrouvèrent impuissantes face au mal qui les rongeait. Des cris de douleur et des couinements de loups se firent entendre. Chose étrange dans tout cela, c'est que Marcel ainsi que les vampires qui lui étaient restés fidèles ne souffraient pas de cet anévrisme… Soudain, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sortit de nulle part. Jusque-là aucune des créatures surnaturelles présentes n'avait ressenti sa présence… Ce n'était qu'autre que Roxane. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Marcel qui la regardait avec méfiance.

_ « Suivez-moi Marcel Gérard ! » dit-elle, les pupilles des yeux complètement noires.

_ « Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla-t'il en appréciant le soutien de ses vampires sur lui. La morsure de Caroline devenait de plus en plus douloureuse.

_ « Ce n'est en aucun cas le moment. Maintenant, soit vous restez ici et vous vous faites tuer, soit vous me suivez. Libre à vous de faire votre choix ». Elle commença à partir. Marcel réfléchit puis ordonna à ses vampires de la suivre. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

Ayant pris assez d'avance, les sorts de Roxane s'estompèrent. La barrière magique se brisa et Bonnie et Mila se précipitèrent sur Kol et Elijah.

_ « Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Elijah en tenant Mila dans ses bras.

_ « Repose la question quand on aura moins mal à la tête » lui répondit Stefan en aidant Rebekah à se relever.

Mila se précipita ensuite auprès de sa sœur en même temps que Klaus.

_ « Love ? Tout va bien ? ».

_ « Ça va mieux… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… » souffla-t'elle en se redressant avec l'aide de l'hybride. Elle prit aussitôt sa sœur dans ses bras, rassurée.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » les interrogea Sebastian. « Merci ! » remercia-t'il Sophie qui venait de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme s'attarda sur la jeune femme un moment. Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle lui retourna. Ce petit échange fut interrompu par la voix de Bonnie qui répondit au garçon.

_ « C'était une sorcière d'une grande puissance… Aucun de nos sorts n'a fonctionné… ».

_ « Vous avez vu à quoi elle ressemblait ? » fit Klaus, la colère commençant à le gagner.

_ « Elle était plutôt grande, la peau mâte avec de longs cheveux bouclés noirs » leur apprit Mila.

_ « Et il semblerait qu'elle était là pour Marcel. Il s'est enfui avec certains de ses vampires » remarqua Elijah.

_ « Pourquoi était-elle là pour lui ? » s'interrogea Rebekah.

_ « Quel lâche ! » lâcha Kol.

_ « Nous devons partir à sa poursuite, nous devons lui faire payer » répliqua Fredrick soutenu par tous les loups.

_ « C'est ce que nous allons faire ! Caroline, Elijah, Sebastian et moi allons partir à sa recherche. Quant aux autres, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Allons-y ». Les trois loups se transformèrent et partirent à vive allure pistant l'odeur de Marcel, suivi de près par l'Originel.

Ils durent tous se résoudre à quitter les lieux. Cette satanée sorcière venait de voler leur objet de vengeance. Ils se sentaient tous très frustrés. Tant d'efforts et de prise de risque pour rien… Chacun espérait au plus profond de son être qu'ils retrouvent Marcel ainsi que cette mystérieuse sorcière.

* * *

Au manoir, épuisés par la bataille ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Malgré la petite inquiétude qui germait en eux envers Caroline, Klaus, Elijah et Sebastian au sujet de leur quête pour Marcel, la fatigue les emporta.

Seule éveillée pour l'instant fut Bonnie. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle prit une grande inspiration, enfila quelque chose par-dessus son pyjama et sortit de sa chambre. Gagnant le couloir, elle se dirigea vers une porte bien précise. Elle souffla de nouveau et toqua légèrement. Elle n'attendit guère longtemps.

La porta s'ouvrit sur Kol qui était encore debout et qui plus est, qui venait de prendre une douche. La jeune sorcière vira au rouge à la vue du jeune Originel torse nu, parsemé par des gouttes d'eau et une serviette autour du cou. Ses cheveux mouillés en pagaille, lui donnaient un air très sexy, sauvage. Son esprit se remémora aussitôt le presque baiser qu'ils auraient pu partager.

_ « Bonnie ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t'il, surprit de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte mais néanmoins content. Sa joie ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il remarqua le trouble suscité chez la jeune femme.

_ « Non rassures-toi. Je tenais juste à te remercier pour m'avoir protégé toute à l'heure durant l'attaque. Cela m'aurait été fatal n'est-ce pas ?... ».

_ « Oui ».

_ « Alors je t'en remercie sincèrement Kol ! » le remercia-t'elle avec un tendre sourire.

_ « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu m'as également protégé quand j'étais blessé. Donc je te remercie aussi ! ».

Ils furent ensuite tous les deux gênés en se remémorant ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Des images d'eux allongés au sol, les sensations qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre, la chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps, cette douce et grisante décharge à leurs touchers. L'intensité de leurs regards, l'excitation, la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils avaient pu y découvrir les avaient désarmé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient sentis aussi attirés, liés envers quelqu'un d'autre. La vision des lèvres tremblantes d'excitation de Bonnie et du rapprochement de Kol pour unir leurs lèvres s'imposa en eux. Si les vampires n'étaient pas intervenus, ils se seraient sûrement embrassés. Cette pensée les fit rougir un peu plus. Ils auraient aimé ne pas être interrompus…

Souhaitant mettre fin à cette gêne entre eux, Bonnie plaça sa main sur la nuque de Kol et ne put se résoudre à ne pas laisser ses doigts se balader dans sa chevelure. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, faisant durer le baiser. Elle laissa des picotements sur la joue du vampire à l'endroit où ses délicieuses lèvres s'étaient posées. Elle recula mais garda une certaine proximité. Elle délogea sa main, pour la poser sur cette même joue. Elle la caressa tout en se perdant dans le regard envoûtant de l'Originel. Elle lui sourit et finit par retirer sa main et s'éloigner. Kol quitta vite sa torpeur et l'interpella avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre.

_ « Bonnie ! ». Elle se retourna et sourit adorablement en le voyant chercher ses mots. « Je… Tu… ». Il souffla et reprit d'une voix un peu moins tremblante. « Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi demain soir ? ».

Il se sentait terriblement nerveux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il appréhendait sa réponse. Il pria pour que celle-ci soit positive.

_ « Si j'accepte, où irons-nous ? ».

_ « Si je te le disais, cela perdrait tout son charme Chérie » fit-il en retrouvant son petit sourire charmeur.

_ « C'est d'accord ! ».

_ « Vraiment ?! ».

_ « Oui ! » s'amusa-t'elle en souriant.

_ « Tu as bien conscience que c'est une invitation à te courtiser ? ».

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ « Bonne nuit Kol ! ».

_ « Bonne nuit Chérie ! » lança-t'il avec un sourire niais. Il était aux anges !

* * *

Ce n'est que très tôt dans la matinée, que Caroline, Elijah et Klaus rentrèrent au manoir. Sebastian avait rejoint quant à lui le bayou. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait une nouvelle fois sur eux… Ils avaient essayé de pister Marcel, ainsi que ses vampires ou encore cette mystérieuse sorcière mais en vain, malgré leurs sens de loups-garous. C'est comme s'ils étaient volatilisés d'un seul coup, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de leur passage. Sûrement un coup de la fameuse sorcière. Dès lors que Klaus entra dans le manoir, l'air de celui-ci devint pesant et chargé de colère. Il n'avait cessé de ruminer sa colère tout au long du chemin de retour.

Sa colère ne tarda pas à se manifester physiquement. A peine était-il arrivé qu'il écrasa son poing dans un mur provoquant un énorme trou et des fissures. Elijah retint Caroline par le bras lorsqu'elle commença à s'avancer. Elle le rassura d'un sourire. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'hybride. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, même sous la colère. Elle sentait toute la tension émanant de lui. Délicatement, elle noua ses doigts à ceux qui venaient de frapper le mur. Klaus tourna la tête et rencontra son rassurant regard azur. Elle se blottit contre lui, et sourit lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Caroline lui murmura des paroles apaisantes tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Cela permit de le calmer.

_ « C'est fini maintenant Nik ».

_ « Marcel a réussi à nous échapper et court toujours dans la nature » riposta-t'il gentiment.

_ « Ce n'est que partie remise. Le plus important pour l'instant s'est de s'être débarrassé de lui. Il n'est plus le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Nous l'en avons chassé. Les sorcières, les loups-garous et les vampires peuvent maintenant y vivre en harmonie et surtout librement. C'est ça l'essentiel Nik. Nous pouvons enfin souffler et vivre sans peur de représailles. Nous nous occuperons de Marcel et de la sorcière plus tard ».

_ « Elle a raison Nicklaus ! Savourons l'instant présent. Marcel et cette sorcière finiront bien par sortir de l'ombre ou par commettre une erreur. Ce jour-là nous serons prêts à les capturer et leur faire payer ! » renchérit Elijah. Klaus hocha la tête. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Son frère finit par leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. A leur tour, ils se rendirent à leur chambre, la fatigue les gagnant.

* * *

Après une bonne douche, Caroline vêtue d'une nuisette rouge sang, contemplée l'astre étoilé à travers la fenêtre. Klaus sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, vêtu de son bas de pyjama et les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Pensant trouver sa belle dans leur lit, il fut un peu surpris de la trouver en train d'admirer le ciel. Il sentait son esprit préoccupé et ce depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, visiblement concentrée sur quelque chose de précis. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'elle ne lui ait encore rien confié… Chose qu'elle faisait toujours. Il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras musclés, la calant le plus possible contre lui. Elle sursauta puis se détendit rapidement.

_ « Qu'y a-t'il sweetheart ? » susurra-t'il en lui embrassant le cou.

_ « Rien. Tout va bien » mentit-elle.

_ « Tu ne peux rien me cacher mon cœur, je sens que tu es préoccupée depuis quelques jours. Confies-toi à moi ». Elle hésita, elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour en parler. Mais depuis leur soirée entre filles, cela lui trottait inlassablement dans la tête. Elle appréhendait sa réaction et sa réponse. Une pression de la main de Klaus sur la sienne lui montra qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle souffla plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire disparaître son angoisse.

_ « Tu vas trouver cela ridicule… ».

_ « Bien sûr que non ! Dis-moi » murmura-t'il en la serrant davantage contre lui.

_ « Je… Je me demandais… Quel avenir avais-tu envisagé pour nous il y a mille ans ? ».

Cette question le surprit un peu mais il se reprit aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_ « Si ma mère et Mikael n'étaient pas intervenus et avec la bénédiction de ton père, je n'aurais mis guère de temps pour te demander de devenir Madame Mikaelson ».

Caroline rougit tendrement et sourit.

_ « Vraiment ? ».

_ « Bien sûr ! Je voulais être lié à toi pour l'éternité ! J'aurai été l'homme le plus comblé sur Terre ».

_ « Et moi la femme la plus heureuse ! ». Elle se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément.

_ « Je nous aurai construit une grande maison en pleine nature, à l'abri des regards. Un endroit où nous aurions pu vivre notre amour pleinement et tranquillement ».

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit les étoiles pétillantes dans les yeux de Caroline s'estomper. Elle baissa la tête.

_ « Aurais-tu voulu fonder une famille ? ».

Klaus comprit que c'était la principale préoccupation de sa compagne. S'il voulait avoir des enfants ? Et avec elle ? Il s'était déjà posé la question lorsqu'il était humain et la réponse avait été pour lui une évidence.

Il lui releva le menton avec sa main et rencontra un regard plein d'appréhension. Elle n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là non plus, elle avait toujours ce côté maternel qu'il chérissait. Elle avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il encadra alors son tendre visage de ses mains et susurra à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_ « Caroline Forbes ! Malgré mon enfance douloureuse, j'aurai aimé fonder une famille. Mais cela n'aurait été faisable qu'avec toi. Tu étais la seule digne à mes yeux pour être la mère de mes enfants. Je voulais plus que tout être ton mari et le père de tes enfants ».

Des larmes de joie inondèrent peu à peu le doux visage de Caroline. Elle le saisit par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était ardent, elle voulait lui transmettre toutes ses émotions.

_ « Je t'aime tellement Nik ! » souffla-t'elle entre deux baisers. Oh que oui elle l'aimait ! Il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir des enfants avec elle et même de devenir son mari. Son cœur s'emplit de bonheur et d'amour, s'imaginant dans son esprit des images de cette vie de rêve. Elle ne savait pas s'il voulait toujours de cette vie avec elle… Avoir des enfants par le biais d'une adoption… Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en moquait. Il venait de lui donner de l'espoir.

_ « Je t'aime encore plus love ! ».

Contrôlée par une vague d'amour, de bonheur et de désir, elle le poussa jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui et tout de suite. Elle savait que l'hybride ressentait le même besoin pressant. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et savoura en gémissant le baiser fougueux du jeune homme. Les mains devinrent très vite baladeuses. Ils se débarrassèrent sans plus de préambule de leurs vêtements, et Klaus inversa leur position se retrouvant au-dessus. Échangeant en même temps un baiser fougueux, Klaus les lia physiquement. Tout devint que volupté et grisant. Des gémissements et des râles rauques emplirent délicieusement la chambre. Ils se donnèrent entièrement l'un à l'autre, savourant chaque seconde.

Durant leur moment de pure ivresse, alors que Klaus embrassait méthodiquement et avec passion le cou de Caroline et que celle-ci lui soufflait à l'oreille ses tendres gémissements qui le firent grogner de plaisir et redoubler d'efforts. Leurs pupilles prirent soudainement une teinture violette, qui demeura pendant un laps de temps avant de reprendre leurs couleurs azur. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aient remarqué.

* * *

_ « Allez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi nous avoir aidé ?! ».

_ « Nous en discuterons à l'intérieur. Entrez » lui répondit la femme en lui désignant une porte. Il grogna mais obéit. Il indiqua à ses compagnons de faire de même. Ils entrèrent dans une maison abandonnée à l'extérieur de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi les aidait-elle ? Mais le principal était de savoir qui elle était.

Marcel, suivit de ses vampires, entra dans ce qui semblait être un séjour. Il se tourna vers la jeune métisse, lui montrant clairement qu'il attendait des réponses.

_ « J'ai lancé un sort d'intimité autour de cette maison. Nous pouvons donc parler librement ».

_ « Qui êtes-vous ? ».

_ « Je me nomme Roxane Lane. Je suis une amie de Tyler Lockwood ».

_ « Comment avez-vous su ?... ».

_ « Tyler m'a informé par message de votre décision de vous joindre à nous. Puis j'ai ressenti de l'agitation venant du pouvoir magique des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et mon instinct a eu raison ! ».

_ « Vous nous avez sauvé à temps, nous vous en remercions. Mais connaissant Klaus, il a dû nous pister. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne nous ait pas encore trouvé ? ».

_ « J'ai lancé un charme sur vous, vos compagnons et moi-même pour éviter qu'ils repèrent nos traces. Ainsi je vous conseillerai d'être le plus discret possible et de ne pas vous montrer ».

Marcel acquiesça mais grimaça au réveil de la douleur de la morsure. Ce que Roxane remarqua.

_ « Qui vous a mordu ? ».

_ « Cette chienne de Caroline ! Connaissez-vous un autre remède que le sang d'un loup Originel ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « Non, c'est la seule solution hélas ».

_ « Une chance que je sois de retour à temps ! Cela aurait été bête de perdre un si bon allié » lança une voix derrière eux. Un homme et une femme se tenaient à l'embrasure du séjour.

_ « Tyler Lockwood ! ».

_ « Marcel ! Heureux de vous revoir et de constater votre position dans notre combat ». Il se mordit et fit couler son sang dans un verre en cristal.

_ « Vous êtes un loup Originel ? ».

_ « C'est exact, buvez si vous tenez à la vie ». Marcel ne se fit pas prier et but cul sec le verre. Les pouvoirs du sang de Tyler agirent immédiatement. L'infection cessa et la plaie se cicatrisa d'elle-même. Les forces de Marcel lui revinrent peu à peu. Il sourit en sentant la fièvre le quitter.

_ « Merci ! » lança-t'il à l'hybride.

_ « Il semblerait alors que Caroline et sa sœur soient redevenues des louves Originelles » constata Tyler.

_ « En effet ! Ces petites pestes ont trouvé le moyen de briser le sort sur leurs souvenirs, ainsi que leurs malédictions ! Tout le travail d'Esther réduit à néant, qu'il faut maintenant recommencer… » maugréa Roxane en colère. Elle sentait la colère d'Esther à travers elle.

_ « Elles ont libéré la meute de la Nouvelle-Orléans de leur malédiction et se sont associées avec les sorcières pour me renverser » enchaîna Marcel, mécontent.

_ « Il devait sûrement y avoir des membres de la meute de la Lune dans cette meute » réfléchit Roxane à haute voix.

_ « Je dois absolument reprendre ma place de roi et taire à nouveau leurs communautés ! Que proposez-vous ? ».

_ « Nous comptons nous débarrasser définitivement de la famille Mikaelson, de leurs amis, ainsi que de Caroline et Mila. Nous allons monter une petite armée, vous, vos vampires, Tyler, moi… ».

_ « Ainsi que ma meute de loups-garous » lança la jeune femme aux côtés de Tyler.

_ « Je suppose que vous êtes Hayley Marshall » fit Roxane.

_ « C'est exact ! Je suis devenue l'Alpha d'une meute de Virginie. Je les ai convaincu que Klaus cherchait toujours à créer des hybrides et qu'il représentait donc une menace. Vous pouvez donc nous compter parmi vos rangs » lui répondit Hayley avec un sourire tendre envers Tyler.

_ « Parfait ! Je suis également en train d'étudier un sort qui me permettra de ramener un précieux allié parmi nous ».

_ « Tu y arrives sans ton grimoire ? » lui demanda Tyler. Il savait que Klaus devait l'avoir en sa possession.

_ « Ce n'est pas ça qui va me freiner ».

_ « Nous avons cependant un gros problème. Tuer les Originels revient à tuer tous les vampires de cette Terre. Vous comprendrez que cela me pose un problème ! » dit catégoriquement Marcel sur la défensive.

_ « Je le comprends, c'est pourquoi je vais rompre les lignées de chaque Originel et ainsi vous éviter la mort ».

_ « Ai-je votre parole ? ».

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Esther prévoyait de débarrasser la Terre de tous les vampires. Elle ne comptait pas rompre les lignées. La seule exception qu'elle ferait, sera pour Tyler, dû à sa nature de loup-garou. Cela avait été également la seule condition de Tyler pour accepter leur alliance, qu'il reste en vie malgré tout. Elle prévoyait une potion qui lui permettrait de rester en vie à la mort de Klaus.

_ « Vous l'avez, tout comme je l'ai donné à Tyler ». Le vampire échangea un regard avec l'hybride. Tyler lui retourna un regard confiant. Marcel acquiesça donc envers Roxane.

_ « Loin de moi l'idée de douter de vous… Mais briser les lignées et ramener un mort à la vie nécessite une grande puissance magique… ». Roxane le coupa.

_ « Vous n'avez aucun doute à avoir de ce côté. Mon esprit est relié à une puissante sorcière de l'Autre Côté ».

_ « Etes-vous sûre qu'elle sera en mesure de nous aider ? Même morte ?! ».

_ « Ne doutez pas de la Sorcière Originelle Marcel Gérard ! » déclara la sorcière.

_ « Esther Mikaelson ! » dit-il déconcerté. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha peu à peu sur son visage. Un sourire ravi et entendu qu'il retourna à Roxane. Avec la Sorcière Originelle de leur côté, ils avaient toutes leurs chances de réussir.

_ « Qui voulez-vous ressusciter ? » l'interrogea Hayley curieuse.

_ « Je préfère encore le garder pour moi, mais patience vous le saurez bientôt. Et ce jour-là, vous serez ravis de sa présence et de son expérience. Si cela vous convient, je vous invite à vous installer dans la maison ». Elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsque la voix de Marcel l'interrompit.

_ « J'aimerai juste savoir une chose Roxane. Vous savez pourquoi chacun d'entre nous souhaite se débarrasser de Klaus Mikaelson et de sa famille. Mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous parlez de confiance alors dites-nous » ajouta-t'il alors qu'il la vit hésiter. Tyler ne s'opposa pas, curieux d'entendre sa version.

L'air devint soudainement lourd, le feu de la cheminée à l'apparence tranquille s'embrasa vivement. Une once de crainte se propagea à travers les personnes présentes. Roxane débuta son récit d'une voix glaciale.

_ « Je vivais seule avec ma mère à Chicago dans les années 20. Je n'étais âgée à l'époque que de 10 ans. Alors que je rentrais chez moi, j'ai aperçu un homme sortir de ma maison. Ce n'est que plus tard que je découvrirai qu'il s'agissait de Klaus Mikaelson. Je ne me doutais de rien, jusqu'à ce que je découvre le corps de ma mère Olyvia gisant dans son propre sang, son cœur jeté négligemment à terre… ». Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux et l'air plus menaçant que jamais. « Klaus Mikaelson a tué ma mère ! J'ai grandi dans l'espoir de la venger. Jusqu'au jour où mon esprit s'est connecté à celui d'Esther. Grâce à elle, je garde ma jeunesse jusqu'à avoir accompli mon objectif. J'attends avec hâte le jour où je pourrai brûler toutes les cellules de son corps ! Je jure de mettre tout en œuvre pour venger ma mère et tuer Klaus Mikaelson de mes mains ! ».

* * *

_ « Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici alors que nous pourrions être enlacés dans notre lit à dormir ou mieux encore, à faire des folies de ton corps ?! » se plaignit Klaus en entrant dans le jardin.

Malgré leur nuit agitée, Caroline l'avait réveillé, le contraignant à sortir de ses doux rêves et de s'extraire de la chaleur de Caroline. Il avait pris pour habitude de savourer la présence, la chaleur de Caroline contre lui le matin. Il aimait la tenir tendrement contre lui, la regarder doucement se réveiller puis ensuite l'embrasser et souvent même plus…

Mais sa belle en avait décidé autrement à son plus grand regret… En plus de cela, elle était restée très vague sur la raison de cette décision. Il l'avait donc suivi à contre cœur et ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans le jardin. Il remarqua également la présence de Mila, qui préparait un rite.

_ « Salut vous deux ! » lança joyeusement Mila.

_ « Salut ! Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t'il à la jeune femme.

_ « Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » interrogea-t'elle sa sœur.

_ « Je voulais lui faire la surprise. Nik, Mila m'a proposé l'autre jour de participer à un rite avec elle qui nous permettrait de voir nos proches disparus. Mes parents, ton père, il est possible de les rencontrer de nouveau » lui avoua-t'elle les larmes aux yeux. « Nous pouvons tous les revoir. Joins-toi à nous Nik ».

Quelque peu interloqué, Klaus recula d'un pas. Revoir son père ? C'était inimaginable pour lui, au combien pourtant il avait souhaité.

Caroline posa sa main sur sa joue et lui murmura.

_ « Je sais que tu appréhendes tout comme moi, mais c'est une chance inespérée. Tu as été séparé de lui depuis plus de mille ans, tu as besoin de le revoir Nik. Cède à cette envie qui naît en toi. Je suis sûre qu'il est aussi impatient que toi. Accepte mon amour ».

Klaus se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le regard brillant d'émotions, il murmura contre ses lèvres.

_ « C'est d'accord ! ». Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe au centre d'un décor de bougies. Caroline remarqua un objet dans les mains de sa sœur.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

_ « C'est un pendentif que m'a offert ma tante Wenda. La pierre en forme de goutte est une shattuckicte. Elle va me permettre d'obtenir plus de puissance et faciliter notre connexion psychique avec l'Autre Côté. Joignons nos mains. Maintenant, vous allez vous concentrer sur les personnes que vous désirez contacter. Vous êtes prêts ? ».

_ « Nerveux mais plus que prêts » lança Klaus, en souriant à Caroline. Caroline pressa un peu plus la main de son compagnon.

Ils fermèrent ensuite les yeux et se concentrèrent. La voix de Mila dans une langue ancienne se fit entendre. Ils se sentirent peu à peu couper de la réalité, fatigués, leurs corps pesant de plus en plus lourd. Ils sentaient leurs esprits se détacher de leurs corps. Puis subitement, leurs mains se détachèrent et leurs corps tombèrent sur le sol, comme profondément endormis.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla peu à peu. Elle sentait la douceur de l'herbe sous ses doigts, entendit le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la nature sauvage. Doucement, elle releva la tête et vit sa sœur et Klaus allongés plus loin, eux aussi en plein réveil. Elle étudia les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, longée par une rivière. Ce lieu semblait familié à Caroline.

_ « J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici » fit Mila en observant le paysage.

_ « On est deux alors » lui répondit sa sœur. Ils se levèrent, cherchant âme qui vive.

_ « Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous en souvenez malgré votre jeunes âges » lança une voix derrière eux. Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent et furent interdits. A seulement quelques mètres se tenait Elina, vêtue d'une belle robe blanche, les cheveux coiffés en tresses regroupées ensuite en une seule. Elle était la même que dans leurs souvenirs, belle, rayonnante, bienveillante.

Elle regarda longuement ses deux filles, toujours avec ce sourire radieux et chaleureux qu'elles avaient toujours connu. Elles notèrent les larmes qui voyageaient au bord de ses yeux.

_ « Mère… » souffla Mila, aussi émue que l'étaient sa sœur et sa mère.

Elina s'avança doucement, sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

_ « C'est ici que j'ai rencontré votre père. Cette prairie a vu notre amour se concrétiser, naître notre premier rayon de soleil, puis notre second soleil. Nous venions souvent tous les quatre ici. Je vous vois encore jouer, j'entends vos rires résonner dans toute la vallée ». Elle s'arrêta juste devant elles. « Mais deux petites filles… » murmura-t'elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux jeunes femmes ne se jettent dans les bras de leur mère. Elina serra ses filles le plus fort possible contre elle, savourant le fait de les retrouver, de leur parler, de les toucher. Elina avait cruellement souffert d'avoir été séparé de ses filles pendant plus de mille ans… Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'Alrick et Erik l'avaient soutenu. Tant de fois, elle avait rêvé de ce jour où elle les reverrait.

Le jour où Caroline et Mila étaient réapparues dans le futur, avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Tout comme ce fut le cas pour Alrick. Depuis ce jour, elle était toujours restée à leurs côtés, les admirant grandir depuis l'Autre Côté. Elle avait tant souffert intérieurement de ne pouvoir interagir avec ses filles. Mais ce temps était révolu !

Elle les embrassa sur les cheveux.

_ « Mes deux petites louves ». Les deux filles sourirent à ce petit surnom que leur avait donné leur mère depuis l'enfance. « Laissez-moi vous regarder de plus près ». Elles reculèrent légèrement. « Mon dieu, que vous êtes belles ! ».

_ « Vous nous avez tellement manqué Mère ! » gémit Caroline.

_ « Si vous saviez au combien vous nous avez manqué aussi ! ». Elle essuya les traces de larmes et de maquillages sur leurs visages, les faisant sourire. « Je préfère ça ! » sourit-elle. « Je suis tellement fière de vous et de toi aussi Nicklaus ! ».

Elle s'avança jusqu'au jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras.

_ « Je suis content de vous revoir Elina ! ».

_ « Moi aussi Nicklaus ! Je suis heureuse pour vous deux » dit-elle en regardant Klaus prendre tendrement la main de Caroline.

_ « Père n'est pas avec vous ? » répondit l'aînée.

_ « Je suis là ! ». Alrick ainsi qu'Erik apparurent dans leurs champs de vision.

A cet instant, ce fut l'émotion de trop. Caroline lâcha subitement la main de Klaus, couvrant sa bouche pour étoffer un sanglot. Les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, elle se précipita et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il la réceptionna et la fit tournoyer tout en la serrant fermement contre lui. Ils avaient l'impression de renaître. La tenir dans ses bras, l'entendre pleurer de joie, déstabilisèrent Alrick. Tout comme Elina, il avait souffert de cette séparation surtout vis-à-vis de Caroline, avec qui il partageait un lien très profond. Les larmes commencèrent pour lui aussi à tomber le long de ses joues. Elle était là, Mila était là, il était heureux plus que jamais. Il recula et encadra son visage de ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre, ému. Il contempla son visage, ses beaux yeux humides identiques aux siens.

_ « Tu es toujours aussi belle ma chérie ! ». Il sourit en écoutant son doux rire.

_ « Vous m'avez tellement manqué Père !... Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ».

_ « Si tu savais à quel point je le suis aussi ! ». Son regard se porta sur Mila, elle le regarda émue. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et la prit dans ses bras. « Ma petite Mila ! Quel bonheur de vous avoir près de nous. Séchez ces larmes sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter » railla-t'il.

Elles rirent et le prirent dans leurs bras. Lorsqu'Elina s'approcha, ils lui firent naturellement une place dans cette étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, savourant pleinement ces retrouvailles tant attendues.

Ils finirent par se séparer légèrement.

_ « Nous sommes tellement fiers de vous » répéta Elina.

_ « Vraiment ! Vous avez pu vous retrouver à cette époque, récupérer vos souvenirs et redevenir des louves Originelles. Vous êtes de nouveau avec la meute de la Lune, nous ne pouvions rêver mieux ».

_ « Sans oublier, que vous êtes avec les enfants Mikaelson. Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle » renchérit sa femme.

_ « Merci ! Heureusement qu'ils nous ont retrouvés malgré leur perte de mémoire » répondit Mila.

_ « Etes-vous heureuses avec eux ? » s'enquit leur père.

Caroline et Mila échangèrent un regard complice et sourirent à leur parent.

_ « Plus que nous l'avons été ces dix-neuf dernières années ! Ils sont notre nouvelle famille » fit Caroline.

_ « Rassure-toi mon cœur, elles sont entre de bonnes mains » dit Elina à Alrick. « Depuis vos secondes naissances, nous avons passé chaque instant à vos côtés, partageant vos joies, vos peines… Nous aurions voulu intervenir face à ces souffrances que vous avez dû endurer… » sanglota-t'elle.

_ «Mère… Ce n'est pas votre faute… Rien n'aurait pu y changer. C'est du passé maintenant » tenta de la rassurer Mila. « Nous sommes heureuses maintenant c'est tout ce qui importe ».

_ « Tu as raison ma chérie ».

_ « En parlant du passé… Je suis désolée… » souffla Caroline.

_ « De quoi parles-tu Care ? » l'interrogea son père, perdu avec sa femme.

_ « D'être devenue une vampire. C'est en contradiction avec notre nature… ».

_ « Ecoute-moi bien Caroline ! Qu'importe qu'elle soit ta nature. Ce qui compte pour ta mère et moi, c'est de voir que tu restes toujours notre Caroline. De plus, tu es la preuve que les vampires peuvent avoir un bon côté. Nous serons toujours fiers de vous ! » déclara son père avec un tendre sourire. Caroline le prit dans ses bras en lui soufflant un merci.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu.

_ « Es-tu prête pour ta soirée avec Elijah ? » sourit Elina à sa fille.

_ « Tu sors avec Elijah ?! ».

_ « Oui » répondit-elle à sa sœur. « Je suis à la fois tellement impatiente et très nerveuse ».

_ « Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Tout va très bien se passer. Reste simplement naturel, c'est comme ça que tu lui as plu ».

_ « Je suis ravi de constater que son affection pour toi n'a pas changé. Tu pourras lui transmettre ma bénédiction » lança son père.

_ « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama-t'elle avec joie. Il acquiesça. « Merci Père ! ». Elle lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras.

_ « Quant à toi Caroline ? » lui demanda sa mère.

Caroline rougit, tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Klaus qui avait décroché de sa discussion avec Erik en sentant son regard. Il lui destina un de ses sourires qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Elle sourit franchement et dit à sa mère.

_ « Il m'a offert l'amour que j'ai toujours rêvé. Je me sens aimée, vivante, précieuse avec lui. Je suis sincèrement heureuse ! ».

Elina observa Klaus puis revint sur Caroline, qu'elle contempla avec joie et bienveillance. Caroline remarqua un nouvel éclat dans les perçants yeux verts de sa mère. Comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle seule semblait pouvoir sentir. Inquiète, Caroline l'interrogea sur son état.

_ « Tout va bien Mère ? ». Elina posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

_ « Oui ! Je suis juste très heureuse pour toi ».

* * *

Malgré les mille ans passés, Klaus reconnut la voix d'Alrick. Il tourna la tête vers la source de cette voix et son sang se figea. Il découvrit Alrick et une personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir de sa vie. Cet homme qu'il respectait, qu'il affectionnait tant n'était autre que le grand Loup Originel Erik, son père. Se retrouvait là devant lui après tant de siècles. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas nerveux et apeuré. Sentir son esprit à côté de lui et lui parler comme ça était une chose, mais l'avoir devant soi en était une autre… Comment allait-il réagir face à ces siècles de violence et de sang. Son père qui était le meneur de la paix chez les loups…

Malgré cette peur du rejet, il était heureux de le revoir. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Depuis le retour de ses souvenirs, son père n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Se remémorant les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Même s'ils avaient été malheureusement écourté, cela n'empêchait pas l'hybride de les chérir plus que tout. Les vestiges d'un idéal amour paternel qui s'étaient gravés en lui à jamais.

Lorsqu'il vit son père s'approcher de lui, il baissa aussitôt la tête. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Reprenant courage, il releva la tête et étudia le visage de son père qui n'avait pas changé. Le regard d'Erik était ancré dans celui de son fils.

_ « Père… Je tiens à m'excuser… ».

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Nicklaus » le coupa Erik devinant ses pensées. « Si tu avais pu m'entendre l'autre soir à Mystic Falls, tu saurais que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es aucunement responsable de l'attaque il y a mille ans. Nos querelles remontaient bien avant ta naissance. Tôt ou tard, la guerre aurait éclaté. Je vais te dire ce que je ressens. Je suis fier du courage dont tu as fait preuve face à Mikael. Tu as décidé de changer le cours de ta vie, de te libérer et de protéger ta vie ainsi que celles des tiens. Tu as affronté tes craintes, et rien que pour ça je suis fier de toi. Alors maintenant, tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour rien ! Entendu ? ».

_ « C'est promis Père ! ».

Erik sourit et ce sujet mis au clair, il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça férocement contre lui. Klaus se tendit, surpris par cette étreinte mais finit par se détendre et retourna l'étreinte à son père. Ils furent assaillis par de telles émotions. Les larmes leur montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Ils savouraient chaque seconde de cet instant.

_ « J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps Nicklaus ! » s'enthousiasma Erik.

_ « Moi aussi Père ! S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Nik ».

_ « Quoi ?! » s'étonna-t'il. Il savait que ce droit n'était réservé qu'aux membres très proches de lui. « Je croyais que… ».

_ « Justement, je tiens à ce que vous fassiez partie de cette liste. Je voulais déjà vous le demander juste après notre rencontre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Maintenant, je l'ai ».

_ « J'en serai sincèrement enchanté ! ». Ils se firent une accolade. Erik poursuivit après un moment. « Je t'ai vu durant ta vie… ». Il le vit baisser la tête et déclarer.

_ « Je sais que durant mon existence, je n'ai pas été le fils exemplaire que vous souhaitiez que je sois. Maintenant, il y a certaines choses que je regrette mais d'autres que non car j'avais des raisons ».

_ « Je vais être honnête, j'ai été déçu par ton attitude à plusieurs reprises mais je ne t'en veux pas complètement. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être un vampire et … ».

_ « Père… Ne me cherchez pas des excuses ! ».

_ « J'annonce seulement la vérité. C'est la faute de Mikael et d'Esther. Ils t'ont poussé à devenir ainsi mais pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de voir la lueur de mon fils au fond de tes yeux. Maintenant cette lueur grandit de plus en plus dans ton regard. Ton côté sanguinaire ne m'a pas empêché de rester auprès de toi durant ton éternité ».

_ « Vous… Vous êtes restés à mes côtés ? » souffla-t'il incrédule.

_ « A chaque instant Nik. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi même si tu ne me voyais pas, ni ne m'entendais. Je voulais veiller sur toi. J'ai tant de fois espéré que tu parviennes à trouver le bonheur. La vie n'a pas été facile pour toi, je le sais. Tu as souvent été déçu, trahi, provoqué, chassé et j'en passe. S'il y a bien une chose que j'admire le plus chez toi c'est ta détermination. Tu as su affronter les épreuves avec une telle force ! Mais ce dont je suis le plus comblé, est le fait de savoir que tu es heureux à présent. Tu es enfin parvenu à t'ouvrir un peu aux autres et surtout auprès de tes frères et ta sœur. Vous êtes de nouveau soudés comme à l'époque. Tu as retrouvé ton meilleur ami Stefan, Kol est de retour, Bonnie est une formidable amie comme son ancêtre Ayanna. Mila est de retour et j'espère qu'elle sortira bientôt avec ton frère » sourit Erik avec un clin d'œil, avant de reprendre avec un regard chaleureux. « Le plus important est que tu es retrouvé Caroline et que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble. Votre lien pur d'Alpha est réapparu. Elle a apporté la lumière dont tu avais besoin dans ton cœur. Elle t'a offert une seconde chance Nik, alors ne la gâches pas. Elle a su tout comme moi voir le bon en toi, le jeune Nicklaus que nous avons connu. Alors n'hésites jamais à lui montrer au combien tu l'aimes. Elle t'aime autant que l'amour que tu lui portes. Votre amour est unique ! Savoure le chaque instant Nik ! Ce qui importe le plus pour un père, est de voir son enfant épanoui par l'amour sincère et je sais que tu l'es. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi mon fils ! ».

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot, Klaus le prit dans ses bras. Les paroles de son père lui firent un bien fou. Il est vrai que la vie n'avait pas été souvent généreuse avec lui… Mais c'était avant. Maintenant il était heureux. Il avait une merveilleuse femme à ses côtés, une famille formidable bien que assez loufoque, des amis supers. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé.

_ « Merci ! Je vous aime Père ! » réussit-il à dire, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

_ « Je t'aime tellement Nicklaus ! » susurra-t'il en serrant davantage son fils.

Après un moment, Klaus s'écarta de son père.

_ « Vous avez raison. Caroline m'a redonné le goût de vivre. Elle est vraiment tout pour moi ».

Il tourna la tête et rencontra le doux regard de sa belle. Elle était en train de parler avec sa mère. Il échangea un sourire avec elle. Erik les observa tendrement.

_ « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir trouvé ton Alpha ».

_ « Vous … Vous avez trouvé votre Alpha Père ?! ».

_ « En effet ! Je l'ai rencontré quelque temps après mon arrivé de l'Autre Côté. Elle se prénomme Elizabeth, elle est une humaine. Elle était originaire du Royaume d'Angleterre. La Peste a touché son village, et l'a emporté dans son sillage. Elle est morte quelques années avant que je séjourne dans son village. Si la Peste n'avait pas sévi, j'aurais pu la rencontrer à cette époque et sûrement vivre notre amour. Mais la chance m'a tout de même souri. Je l'ai trouvé de l'Autre Côté et nous voilà réunis à jamais ».

_ « Comment est-elle ? ». Erik sourit niaisement.

_ « C'est une merveilleuse femme. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains, des magnifiques yeux envoûtants bleus. Elle n'était qu'une paysanne mais elle a tout d'une grande chef. Sa beauté n'a d'égale que sa grâce. Elle est toujours rayonnante, bienveillante, amusante, intelligente et têtue aussi » railla-t'il faisant sourire son fils. « Elle est trop parfaite pour moi » sourit-il.

_ « Je connais cette impression. Je suis ravi pour vous Père ! Vous méritez vraiment de trouver l'amour ! Je partage votre bonheur ! ».

_ « Merci beaucoup Nicklaus ! ». Après plusieurs secondes, Erik reprit plus sérieusement. « Nicklaus, il y a quelque chose que nous devons te dire ».

_ « Nous ?... ».

_ « Je ne suis pas le seul a avoir attendu mille ans pour te revoir » sourit Erik. D'un mouvement de la tête, Erik indiqua à son fils de se retourner. Klaus se retourna avec lenteur et se figea sur place. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la personne en face de lui se jeta dans ses bras, l'étouffant dans une étreinte inespérée.

_ « Mon grand frère ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ».

_ « Hen… Henrick… ». Klaus se laissa tomber à genoux, gardant tout de fois son petit frère dans ses bras. Le voir, le sentir contre lui était à la fois un véritable bonheur mais à la fois un rappel des siècles de souffrance, de culpabilité derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, les cheveux bruns ainsi que ses yeux, un jeune garçon au début de l'adolescence. Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer sa joie. Il se contenta de le maintenir fort contre lui. Il se remémora la nuit de la pleine lune, lorsque Caroline et lui s'étaient précipités pour le secourir mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard… Son petit frère était mort à cause de Geir Lockwood. La voix d'Henrick le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

_ « Tu n'as plus aucune raison pour t'en vouloir Nik. Mère avait implanté ses faux souvenirs en toi, tu n'es aucunement responsable ».

_ « Et la deuxième fois ? ».

_ « Là encore, tu n'y es pour rien » tenta-t'il de le persuader.

_ « Pourquoi es-tu sorti de la grotte cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté en sécurité dans la grotte ? ».

_ « Je… Je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû le faire… C'était complètement inconscient surtout par une nuit de pleine lune… J'ai toujours eu peur de Père mais il était vraiment invivable après ton départ. Mais le pire fut la journée avant la pleine lune. Il était odieux, et impitoyable. Il était toujours après nous… ».

_ « T'a-t'il fait du mal ? » s'enquit l'hybride, redoutant sa réponse.

_ « Non… Mais je suis sûr que l'envie le démangeait… ». Klaus serra les poings et grogna de colère. Il aurait fait subir toutes les tortures inimaginables à Mikael s'il avait osé poser le doigt sur l'un de ses frères et sœur. Sa mort aurait été sa seule punition. Malgré tout, il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'aucun mal n'avait été fait à Henrick. « Je ne voulais plus vivre avec ce monstre qui nous a fait tant souffrir, en particularité toi. A cause de lui, je m'apprêtais à perdre mon grand frère. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi. Lorsque Rebekah nous a appris que tu suivais la meute de la Lune, j'ai vu une opportunité. Je me sentais oppressé par Père, alors dès qu'on a été s'abriter dans la grotte, j'ai su que c'était le moment. Père était tellement occupé par les loups, que j'ai pu m'échapper sans qu'il ne le remarque. Je pensais pouvoir te rejoindre avant que les loups-garous ne me remarquent. Je me suis lourdement trompé… C'était complètement stupide de ma part, je suis sincèrement désolé Nicklaus… ».

_ « Tu aurais dû m'en parler, m'expliquer. Nous aurions pu trouver une autre solution ! ».

_ « Je sais… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je suis désolé… ».

_ « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Henrick. J'aurai tant souhaité t'épargner de ce destin. Tu aurais mérité de vivre… ».

_ « Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Je me suis fait à cette vie et je suis bien. Je suis avec Erik et Elizabeth ».

Klaus se tourna vers son père.

_ « J'ai veillé sur ton frère depuis que je suis arrivé de l'Autre Côté ».

_ « Merci beaucoup Père ! ».

_ « Tu vois je n'étais pas seul, il y avait Elina et Alrick aussi. Ils ont tous pris soin de moi ». Henrick reprit sur un autre sujet qui lui importait beaucoup. « Depuis mon départ, je n'ai jamais cessé de veiller sur toi, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah et Finn. Malgré toutes les monstruosités, je n'ai jamais cessé de voir votre humanité au fond de vous. J'ai souffert de vous voir vous quereller, vous séparer alors que notre devise est « Pour toujours et à jamais ». Je gardais espoir de vous revoir tous ensemble unis comme jamais. Mon vœu le plus cher a été exaucé. Vous voir de nouveau réunis et heureux me comble tant de joie. J'aimerai que tu passes un message à nos frères et sœur, dis-leur que je les aime plus que tout. Je suis fier de chacun de vous et qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter pour moi, je suis très bien ici ! Dis-leur de venir me voir avec Mila ou Bonnie, je serai heureux de les avoir de nouveau près de moi, tout comme toi ».

_ « Je leur transmettrai, c'est promis. Tu leur manques tellement tu sais ».

_ « Je sais, il me manque cruellement aussi. Je voulais te dire tant que nous avons encore un peu de temps, que je suis heureux pour toi et Caroline. Elle t'aime encore ! Rends-la heureuse mon frère et savoures chaque moment passé avec elle ».

_ « Je te le promets petit frère ! Je t'aime ! ».

_ « Je t'aime Nik ! ».

* * *

Après leurs retrouvailles, Erik, Klaus et Henrick rejoignirent Alrick, Elina, Caroline et Mila. Henrick et Erik partagèrent avec Caroline et Mila une chaleureuse étreinte. Leurs retrouvailles furent là aussi émouvantes. La chaleur de la scène laissa peu à peu place à de la sériosité. Erik débuta ce sujet délicat.

_ « Nous devons vous parler d'un sujet très important. Esther est de nouveau une menace pour vous ».

_ « Esther ? Mais elle est morte… » dit Caroline confuse.

_ « Elle a trouvé le moyen de vous nuire même de l'Autre Côté. Elle s'est alliée avec une sorcière qui lui sert comme d'interface entre les deux mondes, puis de Tyler Lockwood et maintenant de Marcel et ses vampires » poursuivit Alrick.

_ « Elijah avait raison » songea Klaus.

_ « Attends ! Vous saviez ?... » rétorqua Mila.

_ « C'est Esther qui a protégé Tyler lorsqu'il a tué ma mère ?! » enchaîna Caroline.

_ « Oui ».

_ « Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?! ».

_ « Ce n'était qu'une supposition, nous n'avions aucune preuve… Que compte-t'elle faire ? » s'enquit Klaus.

_ « Nous savons seulement que son but est de tuer les Originels, ainsi que vous les filles » fit Erik.

_ « Nous sommes parvenues, moi, Ayanna et d'autres sorcières de l'Autre Côté à contrer sa puissance. Nous avons censuré, scellé une partie de sa magie. C'est pourquoi, elle a maintenant besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière vivante pour se connecter au monde des vivants » expliqua Elina. « Elle n'est plus aussi puissante, du moins pour l'instant ».

_ « Pourquoi les sorcières nous ont-elles aidé ? Jusqu'à maintenant elles ne souhaitaient que notre mort » s'étonna grandement Klaus.

_ « D'abord parce qu'Esther a enfreint une règle essentielle de notre communauté. Les voyages dans le temps sont interdits et beaucoup trop dangereux. Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de la laisser recommencer. Il y a aussi le fait que certaines sorcières ont remarqué votre changement. Elles ont remarqué que votre humanité revenait, et que vous étiez capable d'éprouver de l'amour, des sentiments. Leurs visions sur les Originels ont changé, elles sont prêtes à vous laisser une chance ».

L'Originel acquiesça, reconnaissant.

_ « Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Esther prend de la puissance et va sûrement chercher à vous nuire » dit Alrick.

_ « La sorcière qui est intervenue lors de l'attaque chez Marcel doit être la sorcière qui aide Esther » intervint Mila.

_ « Sûrement ! Nous devons en apprendre le plus possible sur elle et sur ce qu'ils préparent. Merci de nous avoir prévenu » les remercia Caroline.

_ « Il est temps pour vous de retourner auprès de votre famille ». Elina rajouta avant qu'ils n'aient pu protester. « Rassurez-vous, nous aurons toujours d'autres occasions pour nous revoir et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours à vos côtés ».

_ « Vous allez nous manquer. On vous aime ! » déclara Mila en prenant avec Caroline leur parent dans leurs bras.

_ « On vous aime aussi ! ».

_ « Prenez soin de vous ! » lança Klaus en enlaçant tout le monde. Il s'arrêta devant Alrick.

_ « Je me moque de ce que tu as fait durant ton éternité Nicklaus. Je veux seulement que tu me promettes de prendre grand soin de ma fille et de la rendre heureuse » fit Alrick, sérieux.

_ « C'est mon intention Alrick, je vous le promets ! Je veillerai sur elle » lui assura-t'il avant de prendre la main de Caroline. Alrick sourit. Il serra la main libre de Klaus, lui fit une accolade puis prit une dernière fois Caroline dans ses bras.

Klaus murmura un dernier « Je vous aime » à son frère et son père, qui le lui retournèrent.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, avant que l'image de leur famille ne s'efface et qu'ils ne tombent à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent cette fois dans le jardin de la demeure familiale. Ils avaient cette impression que tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un doux rêve. Mais cela avait été bien réel. Klaus aida les deux jeunes femmes à se relever.

_ « Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire pour moi Mila. Merci ! ». Il l'enlaça.

_ « Je t'en prie ! Si tu te sens mieux, j'en suis heureuse. C'était tellement bon de les revoir tous ».

_ « A qui le dis-tu ! C'était une très bonne idée Mila ! » rajouta Caroline.

Après ça, ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Tous les membres de la famille étaient déjà présents. Kol et Rebekah étaient en pleine préparation de pancakes, Stefan préparait du sang chaud et du café. Bonnie et Elijah, eux dressaient la table.

_ « Salut vous trois » lança Bonnie en les voyant arriver.

_ « Vous étiez sortis ? On croyait que vous dormiez encore » dit Elijah.

_ « Nous étions seulement dans le jardin. Nous avons contacté les esprits » répondit naturellement Mila.

_ « Nous avons pu parler à Alrick, Elina, mon père et Henrick » précisa Klaus.

Un craquement de verre se fit entendre. Tous les regards choqués qui étaient au d'abord sur Klaus, étaient maintenant rivés sur Rebekah. Abasourdie par cette annonce, elle venait d'échapper le saladier en cristal qui contenait la pâte des pancakes, et qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

_ « Tu… Tu as parlé à… Henrick » haleta-t'elle.

Klaus acquiesça et Rebekah étouffa un sanglot. Kol prit aussitôt sa sœur dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Il comprenait sa réaction, lui-même luttait pour retenir ses propres larmes. L'évocation de son petit frère était pour lui aussi un conflit émotionnel. Il caressa doucement le dos de sa sœur et la berça pour la calmer.

_ « Comment va-t'il ? Que t'a-t'il dit ? » l'interrogea Elijah, la voix mi-pressée, mi-saccadée.

_ « Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message. Henrick souhaite que nous cessions de nous inquiéter pour lui. Il va très bien ! Il était malheureux de nous avoir quitté mais avec le temps il a accepté ce fait et il est heureux là-bas. Mon père a veillé sur lui durant tout ce temps. Il a ajouté que malgré le voile qui nous sépare, il n'a jamais cessé d'être auprès de nous. Malgré tout le mal qu'on a fait autour de nous, il voyait notre humanité au fond de nous. Il a souffert de nous voir nous quereller, prendre de la distance les uns des autres. Mais maintenant, il est heureux de nous voir tous réunis et aussi bien entourés » dévoila-t'il en désignant Caroline, Mila, Bonnie et Stefan.

Elijah s'assit sur une chaise, ému. Il sentit les bras de Mila s'entourer doucement autour de son torse et sa tête se caler contre la sienne. Il répondit à son étreinte en nouant leurs doigts.

Caroline, elle aussi noua ses doigts avec ceux de l'hybride et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kol libéra Rebekah de son étreinte pour céder sa place à Stefan. Le vampire prit aussitôt sa compagne dans ses bras, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes sur ses joues. Kol trouva refuge auprès de Bonnie qui lui prit la main avec un doux sourire. Rebekah brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

_ « Je suis heureuse si grâce à nous il a enfin trouvé la paix ! ».

_ « Cela répond à toutes les interrogations que j'ai pu avoir sur lui au cours des siècles» avoua Kol.

_ « A-t'il rajouté autre chose » demanda Elijah.

_ « Oui ! Il est fier de chacun d'entre nous. Nous lui manquons énormément. Il a dit qu'il nous aimait plus que tout et qu'il serait enchanté de vous revoir tous les trois ».

_ « Est-ce possible ? » s'enquit Kol.

_ « Oui c'est possible pour vous tous » lui répondit Mila.

Rebekah s'approcha de Klaus et le prit dans ses bras.

_ « Merci Nik ! ».

_ « Remercies plutôt Mila, c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée ».

_ « Merci beaucoup Mila » sourit-elle à la sorcière. Son amie lui sourit en retour. « Et pour ton père ? » interrogea-t'elle son frère. Elle le vit doucement sourire, d'un sourire rayonnant.

_ « Ça c'est bien passé. Il est toujours resté auprès de moi et il est heureux pour moi ».

Heureuse que les retrouvailles entre son frère et Erik se soient bien passées, elle l'enlaça de nouveau. Après un moment, Klaus recula légèrement et continua plus sérieusement.

_ « Nous avons un problème ! Ils nous ont révélé qu'Esther établissait un autre plan pour nous tuer ».

_ « Encore !… Mais elle n'abandonnera donc jamais ! » s'exaspéra Kol.

_ « Elle s'est alliée avec Tyler, Marcel et ses vampires. Elle utilise le corps de la sorcière qui nous a attaqués cette nuit » les informa Caroline.

_ « Si Mère est dans le coup nous devons les arrêter au plus vite » trancha Rebekah.

_ « Le problème est de les trouver. Si cette sorcière a masqué leurs traces, il va être difficile de les retrouver » constata Stefan.

_ « En effet, ça va être difficile… Nous devons être vigilant jusqu'à leur prochain faux pas » répondit Elijah.

_ « Nous pouvons toujours essayer de les localiser par la magie » proposa Bonnie.

_ « Vu ton état la première fois que tu as essayé… » lui rappela Caroline, inquiète à l'idée que sa meilleure ne se retrouve mal.

_ « Mais cette fois nous serions deux avec Mila. Nous pouvons toujours tenter le coup ».

Mila acquiesça, d'accord pour essayer.

_ « Nous n'aurons jamais la paix… N'abandonnera-t'elle jamais ?... » soupira Rebekah, véritablement épuisée de cette quête pour la survie de sa famille. Ses frères partagèrent sa lassitude. Quand est-ce que cette guerre allait-elle enfin prendre fin !

_ « Je te promets Rebekah que cela sera la dernière fois que Mère ose s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous. Je t'en fais la promesse » lui assura Elijah. Rebekah se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle savait que son frère tiendrait sa parole. Un regard vers Klaus et Kol lui révéla qu'ils étaient aussi déterminés que leur aîné.

Une fois avoir encaissé toutes les nouvelles, ils prirent le petit déjeuner en famille sous une bonne ambiance.

* * *

Par la suite, les garçons partirent à la demeure de Marcel pour en prendre possession et organiser la nouvelle communauté vampirique de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les filles quant à elles n'avaient pas suivi les garçons sous l'ordre de Caroline.

_ « Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu veux bien nous dire ce que tu mijotes ? » lança Rebekah, curieuse.

_ « Nous avons une opération shopping aujourd'hui ! Ma très chère sœur a un rendez-vous galant avec son bel Originel » s'amusa Caroline. Mila rougit et rit.

_ « C'est vrai ? Il s'est enfin lancé ! » fit Rebekah, heureuse. « Alors Caroline a raison, il te faut une magnifique robe ! ».

_ « Elle ne sera pas la seule » renchérit Bonnie mystérieuse, en souriant bêtement.

_ « Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea Caroline.

_ « Hier soir, Kol m'a proposé un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir… Et j'ai accepté ! ».

Les trois femmes sautèrent de joie.

_ « Mais c'est génial ! Je suis trop contente pour toi ! » dit Mila.

_ « Mes frères assurent bien je trouve » railla Rebekah, faisant rire ses amies.

_ « Une double mission alors ! On va tout faire pour que vous soyez resplendissantes au point de les rendre nerveux par votre beauté » s'enthousiasma Caroline.

Bonnie et Mila échangèrent un regard amusé et rirent.

_ « Alors tout le monde à ma voiture ! » lança joyeusement l'Originelle.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 19, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ? ^_^**

**\- L'altercation Marcel / Caroline / Mila**

**\- Le rapprochement Elijah / Mila**

**\- Le rapprochement Kol / Bonnie**

**\- L'attaque chez Marcel et l'intervention de Roxane**

**\- L'alliance Marcel / Tyler / Roxane**

**\- Les retrouvailles avec Alrick, Elina, Erik et Henrick**

**A bientôt, Foudre2.**


End file.
